Brko
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad poviedky Quill od crazylizzie - Slovak translation. With permission.
1. Kapitola 1

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 1**

_"... len sťaby tabu neboli nič iné, len ako nádherou prekliať čokoľvek, čo sa zakazuje." G. Bataille. _

Vidí ju so svätožiarou v matnom svetle pochodní; jej hlava, zaťažená kučerami padajúcimi až na krk, sa skláňa nad nekonečnou hromadou pergamenov. Brko v jej ruke sa krúti jedným smerom a potom druhým.

Knižnica je tichá, prázdna, ako je to normálne v tento čas roka. Temnota sa mieša s chabým svetlom z pochodní, vrhá tiene a okamihy čiernoty v regáloch kníh.

Jediným zvukom je poryv vetra.

Pramienok jej spadne do tváre a ona si hlúpym pohybom ruky, zrodeným z nekonečných pohybov predtým, zastrčí neposlušné vlasy za ucho. Jeho vlastná ruka, aristokratická s dlhými tenkými prstami, sa zovrie v päsť a neprítomne si poškriabe miesto na hrudi, tesne pod bradou.

Kedysi by vycítila, že stojí pri dverách. Bola by vzhliadla nahor; niečo podobné panike by prešlo jej črtami skôr než by tú postavu rozoznala. Potom by sa napla. Jej brko by sa zastavilo, jej oči by sa trochu zúžili a jej brada by sa zdvihla.

Či je to kvôli tomu, že prešlo tak mnoho rokov alebo preto, že už sa toľko nebojí, či možno preto, že sa na tomto mieste cíti bezpečne, nevzhliadne, dokonca nevycíti jeho prítomnosť.

Stále zíza do tieňov pred sebou.

Tak sa jeho vysoká postava, oblečená celá v čiernom, opiera o dvere a sleduje ženu pred ním. Putuje po jej tvári svojimi očami; ten hladký krk, tá mierne ohrnutá spodná pera, tá jemná, ale vždy prísna brada. Vždy tak veľmi prísna.

Uvedomí si, že si škriabe hruď a spustí ruku, zámerne ju núti uvoľniť sa pri svojom boku.

Stojí chvíľu dlhšie než sa odsunie od dverí, rozvíri ten vzduch, ale tak veľmi ticho, že keď Hermiona konečne vycíti niečiu prítomnosť vďaka nepatrnému zablikaniu pochodní, nie je tam nikto a ona nič nepočuje.

Ako jeho bývalý riaditeľ fakulty sa Draco Malfoy pohybuje potemnenými priechodmi s pokojnosťou a ľstivosťou, ktoré sa naučil jedine z nevyhnutnosti.

Tie tiene ho vítajú. To mesačné svetlo zachytí a podrží záblesk jeho vlasov, vzájomné porovnanie svetla a tmy, hoci potlačené niečím, čo dávno prešlo a už sa o tom nehovorí.

Pohyby sú minimálne, jeho ruky a ramená pri boku, jeho dlhý krok pohlcuje kameň, ale nenútene, pôvabne, skoro mačkovito, sebaisto.

Dosiahnutím vchodu do Hlavnej siene sa zastaví, vyrovnajúc čierny hábit rukou ozdobenou krvavo červeným kameňom a, s tou istou sebakontrolou, ktorú použil v knižnici, s tým istým mlčaním, vojde do chodby.

Je jedným z prvých, ktorí na to stretnutie prišli; tí jediní dvaja zvyšní sú Remus Lupin a jeho manželka, Nymphadora Tonksová Lupinová, ktorí sa medzi sebou potichu rozprávajú. Lupin, vždy si vedomý svojho bezprostredného okolia, vzhliadne na blížiacu sa tmavú postavu.

Draco sa trochu usmeje, úsmev, ktorý viacej neobsahuje zlomyseľnosť, ale skôr dávnu myšlienku, jednu z tých spoločných zážitkov a života prežitého počas jedného leta a zimy.

"Pán a pani Lupinovci," pozdraví Draco, hlas pokojný, tón prívetivý.

Pochodne okolo nich z jeho slov zablikotajú.

Remus opätuje úsmev a tam, kde kedysi bol nádych neľúbosti, nie je práve teraz nič z toho, len uznanie. Nie priateľské - nie, nikdy nie priateľské - ale s istou dávkou dôvernosti zo zážitkov dávno prežitých, ale nikdy nezabudnutých.

Strieborné oči sa otočia k chudej žene pri Remusovom boku, jej vlasy, ako obyčajne, žuvačkovej ružovej.

"Bratanec," povie.

Draco skloní hlavu, krátko sa usmeje skôr než sa posadí za stôl pred nimi. Boli časy, kedy by bol vydesený priznať spojenie medzi ním a Nymphadorou, nahlas alebo inak. Ale to bolo predtým. Teraz sa k nej priznáva kvôli tomu, že je to príbuzná, kvôli minulosti.

Vždy tá minulosť.

Remus a Tonksová pokračujú vo vzájomnom rozhovore, kým sa Draco opiera o kreslo s vysokým operadlom, sleduje ako ďalší členovia ministerstva, oddelenia pre magickú obranu a oddelenia pre magickú výchovu pomaly začínajú kráčať k vysokému stolu.

Riaditeľka McGonagallová vojde do siene, skloní trochu hlavu, keď sa ich oči stretnú, vyslovená úľava na jej tvári.

Draco podobne odpovedá, hoci jeho rysy sú usporiadané do zdvorilej masky. Je tu na jej žiadosť. Jej a súčasného ministra mágie a hoci on je - zo všetkých možných zreteľov - hosť, stále je Draco Malfoy, z rodiny Malfoyov, a je tam viac než jeden pár očí, ktoré sa na neho pozerajú s niečím blízkym strachu a obáv.

Dôkladne ich ignoruje tak, ako to robí posledných desať rokov, necháva svoje telo uvoľnené, ruky na operadlách kresla, dlaňami nahor.

Jeho prútik je v jeho hábite a v jeho prázdnych rukách je zrejmé gesto dôvery.

Jedine keď vojde samotný minister mágie s jeho červenovlasou ženou, Draco trochu stuhne. Hoci v zápale vojny ich nepriateľstvo už dávno zmizlo a roky ich zmenili, stále sú a vždy budú protikladmi a vždy sa budú samotnou podstatou odpudzovať. Ale je tu tá minulosť a keď minister mágie príde k stolu, Draco so stretne so smaragdovo zelenými očami Harryho Pottera bez akejkoľvek emócie, hoci niečo pri hrdinovi čarodejníckeho sveta stále sťahuje jeho vnútornosti.

Nie sú priatelia, ale sú, tak ako mnohí, vynútení spojenci, ktorí museli dospieť, aby rešpektovali jeden druhého.

Z toho dôvodu tu Draco je.

Je tu preto, lebo ho Harry Potter požiadal, aby tu bol.

Harry a Ginny Potterovci sa posadia. Len zopár ich má ešte prísť, ale pre Draca len jedna jediná a on pociťuje bubnovanie pozdĺž nervov svojej chrbtice. Jeho oči, klamlivo záhaľčivé, skenujú vstup do siene.

Tentoraz vie, že tam je, musí to vedieť, pretože len čo jej štíhla postava vchádza do siene, jej oči okamžite vyhľadajú jeho vlastné.

Minulosť, a v minulosti boli okamihy, rozhodnutia urobené, ktoré nikdy urobené byť nemali, cesty, po ktorých sa nikdy nemalo ísť, či nikdy v prvom rade nemali existovať.

Vidí to, tú kvapalnú temnotu okolo okrajov jej očí, pozdĺž okrajov jej postavy. Preteká tým, tým prúdom, smerom k nemu. Ťahá sa s ňou presne to isté, čo farbí jeho osobu.

Ona je tá, čo odvráti pohľad.

Stretnutie začína.

Je prosté to, čo chce urobiť Oddelenie magickej obrany, obmenu už existujúcej hodiny Obrany proti čiernej mágii, len mierne odlišné, trochu viac... temné.

Už to prichádza nejakú dobu, od konca vojny, od zvrhnutia ministra mágie, odkedy sa časy zmenili.

Veci nie sú tým, čo kedysi bývali.

Niektorí vravia, že nevinnosť stratená je nevinnosť, ktorá sa nikdy znova nezíska.

Čarodejnícky svet pozná pravdu tohto tvrdenia, hoci niektorí ju odmietajú vidieť a ostatní odmietajú uznať nevinnosť vôbec.

Draco počúva s mierne pobaveným výrazom na tvári, keď sa tí okolo neho hádajú o novom študijnom pláne, ako aj o potrebe nezaujatejšej spoločnosti. Nevraví nič, nevyjadruje svoj vlastný názor. Po pravde, má veľmi slabý názor v tejto veci.

Moody je ten prvý, ktorý nevydrží, treskne veľkou päsťou po stole, jeho magické oko divoko lieta. "Chcete učiť tieto deti temnú mágiu! Chcete ich nechať fušovať do niečoho, čomu ani jeden z vás nerozumie."

Riaditeľka otvorí ústa, aby prehovorila, ale jasný hlas riaditeľky chrabromilskej fakulty ju preruší. "Už sa ju učia!," potichu vraví ten hlas.

Jej tón pripomína Dracovi potôčik uprostred hlbokého lesa, na ktorý vrhá tiene sotva viditeľný mesiac.

Moodyho oko zakrúži a dopadne na Hermionu. Jej tvár je pokojná, rozvážna a stretne sa tým okom bez ucuknutia. Tá kučera, vždy tá istá kučera, padá spoza jej ucha a jej ruka ju zasunie späť.

Dracova ruka sa zovrie v päsť.

"Má pravdu," vraví riaditeľka McGonagallová. Napätie pomaly ochabuje pri pokojnom a vážnom hlase profesorky a hlavy Rokfortu. "Tie deti, deti narodené tým, čo bojovali v poslednej vojne, už vedia o mágii, ktorá sa kedysi považovala za temnú."

"Ktorá sa stále považuje za temnú," opraví Moody, ale nie dosť nahlas, aby ju prerušil.

Riaditeľka ho ignoruje a pokračuje. "Tá hranica už nie je vytesaná v kameni, Alastor, musíš si to uvedomovať ako šéf oddelenia."

To je veľmi slizolinský spôsob ako udržať Moodyho v pokoji a to Draca zastihne prekvapeného, pozrie sa na svoju bývalú profesorku s jemným úškrnom, ktorý zohyzdí jeho pravé líce.

"Existujú rodičia, ktorým sa to nebude páčiť," prehodí ďalší hlas.

Draco odsunie oči z riaditeľky, aby sa pozrel na ženu, ktorá prehovorila. Jej tvár je jasná, otvorená a dochádza mu meno; Susan Bonesová, teraz Susan Longbottomová, súčasná šéfka Oddelenia magického vzdelávania.

Nikdy nevenoval veľa pozornosti tejto Bifľomorčanke, nikdy nevenoval všeobecne veľa pozornosti Bifľomorčankám, hlavne nie vtedy v škole. Avšak pristihol sa, že sa díva na veľmi pekne, veľmi inteligentne vyzerajúcu ženu, jej červenkasté vlasy zľahka sfarbené striebrom a vyčesané do dlhého chvosta, zlatý prsteň sa trblieta v svetle pochodní.

Keby bol Draco stále ten chlapec, čo býval, bol by sa na ňu uškrnul, keď si všimla, že sa pozerá, urobil by dehonestujúcu poznámku, sledoval s potešením, keď by znervóznila a zaváhala by.

Už nie je tým chlapcom.

Jeho pery sa zľahka nadvihnú v naznačení spoznania.

Stačí jej to, aby sa trochu začervenala a odvrátila zrak.

_Raz Bifľomorčanka, navždy Bifľomorčanka. _

V duchu sa uškrnie.

"Rodičia si musia uvedomovať, čo sa deje," vraví Ginny, zo svojho postavenia po boku Harryho Pottera. Všetky oči, vrátane Dracových, sa otočia k nej.

Pokračuje, trochu sa predkloní ponad svoje vyčnievajúce brucho, "ako môže niekto nevidieť to, čo má priamo pred sebou?"

"Niektorí nevidia, niektorí to nechcú priznať, niektorí veria, že sa to neukáže ako pravda." Dodáva Remus, jeho tvár zvráskavená. "Riaditeľka má pravdu, hranica je rozmazaná."

"A bude sa stále viac rozmazávať," ozve sa nový hlas, tento patrí vysokému čiernemu mužovi, súčasnému učiteľovi Obrany proti Čiernej mágii, Kingsleymu Shackleboltovi. Riaditeľka odvážne prikyvuje. "Je to pravda. Ak sa tým nebudeme zaoberať hneď, ak sa odmietneme zaoberať sa tým hneď, v budúcnosti nastanú problémy."

Draco sleduje pokračujúci spor s miernou ľahostajnosťou. Jeho sa to netýka, nie tak celkom. Je mu jedno, či to rozhodnutie za študijný plán prejde alebo nie. Nemá deti, neplánuje mať deti a jeho prítomnosť na schôdzi nie je kvôli debatovaniu o dobre či zle vyučovania detí istej dávky čiernej mágie.

Jeho prítomnosť je pre prípad, že by ten študijný plán prešiel.

Po hodine sa rozhodne, pretože Remus Lupin sa konečne pozrie na ministra mágie a spýta sa ho na jeho názor.

To Draca otrávi, ale keďže bol roky otravovaný tým istým Harrym Potterom, neznamená to veľa a otočí hlavu, aby zistil, čo tmavovlasý muž povie.

Vlastne je to tak, ako čaká.

"Myslím, že nemáme na výber," vraví Harry, každému človeku sa pozerá plne do tváre, stretáva sa s ich pohľadom skôr než sa pohne k ďalšej osobe.

Sú tam jazvy, všetci ich majú, Harry má tiež, ale tá jazva, ktorá ho kedysi preslávila, už ho viac neslávi. Teraz ho robia slávnym iné veci.

Harryho oči zotrvajú na Hermione a okolie jeho očí nápadne zjemnie, tie jemné linky, ktoré sa objavia pri uznaní ich dlhej histórie. Hovorí k tej žene, k priateľovi. "Myslím, že čo Hermiona povedala, bolo správne. Už sa ju učia a namiesto ignorovania toho, dúfajúc, že sa to stratí, je lepším prístupom zoznámiť sa s tým a pomôcť to definovať." Zmĺkol, prehliadajúc si miestnosť, potom potichu vraví, "myslím, že je len jediná cesta."

Draco je pobavený tým, ako Potter manipuluje miestnosť, ten dav. Využíva svoje postavenie, svoju minulosť, to _kto_ je a nie po druhý raz vidí Draco veľmi slizolinské vlastnosti v nejakom Chrabromilčanovi.

Takže sa hlasuje a rozhodne sa vytvoriť študijný plán pre Temné umenie.

Keby bol Draco stále ten miláčik Malfoyovskej rodiny, ten slizolinský princ, bol by sa usmial v uspokojení, v triumfe. Pretože bolo ako bolo, nemal sa čomu usmievať. Nemal túžbu vnoriť sa späť do sveta, v ktorom sa pred desiatimi rokmi skoro utopil. Nemal žiadnu túžbu pomôcť ministerstvu mágie či niektorému z jeho oddelení.

Toto robí kvôli tomu, že mu kedysi riaditeľka odpustila chybu, ktorú urobil ako ten slizolinský princ.

A kvôli čarodejnici, ktorá sedí na konci stola, znovu krúti brko medzi prstami, keď počúva výsledok hlasovania.

"Nesúhlasím s tým, Minerva, chcem, aby si to vedela," vraví Moody, hlas drsný, jasne vyľakaný, keby jeho blúdiace oko bolo nejakým znamením.

"Som si toho plne vedomá, Alastor, a rovnako budem chcieť s týmto tvoju pomoc."

"Ale moje povinnosti..."

Riaditeľka zdvihne ruku, "chápem tvoje povinnosti ako vedúceho tvojho oddelenia a nežiadam ťa, aby si toto prevzal, skôr bude v budúcnosti potreba tvoje informácie a kritické oko."

Nastane pauza a Draco cíti nárast napätia v miestnosti.

"Kto má toto viesť?" spýta sa Remus, vždy ten statočný, vždy ten, čo prekračuje hranice.

Riaditeľka otvorí ústa, ale minister mágie ju preruší.

"Ja som rozhodol," vraví Harry, hlas úlisný, "spolu s profesorkou McGonagallovou, že najlepšie bude, aby tento program viedla profesorka Grangerová a," zastal, pre efekt, ten dokonalý politik, "pán Malfoy."

Nastane okamih ticha, kde jediná vec, čo je počuť v miestnosti, je blikotanie plameňa pochodní.

Potom vybuchnú hlasy.

Draca nezaujíma ničia reakcia, nie nikoho, ale jedine ženy, ktorá po prvý raz, čo sa usadila, vzhliadne a spojí s ním svoje oči.

Jej oči sú jasné, trochu roztvorené a Draco si uvedomí, že jej nikto nepovedal, akú má v tomto úlohu.

_Prekliaty zasraný pán dokonalý. _

Zatne ruku, ale nezdvihne sa.

Ale niektoré veci sa nikdy nezmenia a on dovolí úškrnu, aby zaihral na pravej strane jeho úst. Ktokoľvek iný by si ho nevšimol, ktokoľvek bez ich minulosti, bez toho víriacieho tieňa spojenia by si to nevšimol.

Ona si všimne.

Jej brada, tá tvrdohlavá brada sa trochu zdvihne.

Odvráti sa a ten úškrn na Dracovej tvári rastie tak, že úsmev krátko, och, tak veľmi krátko, ozdobí jeho črty skôr než sa tiež stratí.

Moody vybuchne o totálnej šialenosti toho plánu, niekoľko ďalších menej dôležitých jedincov, jasne zúfalých, zdvihne s ním svoje hlasy a na chvíľu tá časť z Draca, tá malá časť, ktorá je stále Malfoyom, jadrom jeho existencie si vychutnáva chaos pred ním.

Až kým riaditeľka netleskne rukami, dvakrát, a miestnosť upadne do ticha.

"Rozumiem všetkým vaším starostiam; avšak udalosti spred desiatich rokov vyžadujú spoluúčasť pána Malfoya a profesorky Grangerovej." Riaditeľka krátko pozrie na Draca.

Draco skloní hlavu v slabom súhlase.

"Nemám problém, aby to viedla Hermiona; všetci vieme, že urobí excelentnú prácu, ale..." vraví Remus. Jeho hlas zafarbený starosťami.

Dracova tvár je samozrejme zdvorilá, ale len pretože strávil roky zdokonaľovaním sebakontroly, ktorá by mohla súperiť s ovládaním sa Severusa Snapa. Vo svojom vnútri necíti nič iné okrem podráždenia na bývalého vlkodlaka.

Remus bol tam, na postrannej čiare, nie súčasť toho, ale bol tam, videl, čo on a Hermiona urobili, k čomu boli prinútení, aby oklamali nevyhnutné. Zabudol? Alebo sa stal takým pohodlným vo svojom úplne svetlom svete manželstva, rodiny a nebytia vlkodlakom, že to úplne dostal zo svojej hlavy.

"Čo budeš mať z tohto ty, chlapče?" spýta sa zrazu Moody, presunie pohľad na Draca, jasný odpor v jeho črtách.

Draco vedel, že tá otázka príde a už skôr zvažoval ako odpovedať, rozhodnúc sa, že pravda bude najlepším postupom.

"Nič," odpovedal a jeho hlas je temný, studený, ľahostajný. Je to prvý raz, čo prehovorí, a niekoľkí pri stole sa zachveli, keď ho začuli.

Ten zvuk nepomáha pocitom v miestnosti, pretože sa hlasy znova zdvihnú, Moodyho, samozrejme, je ten najhlasnejší z nich.

"Potom prečo?" Tá otázka je položená, ten hlas rastúci ľahko a bez sily ponad všetkých ostatných, umlčujúci nesúzvuk presne tak efektívne ako predtým riaditeľkino tlesknutie.

Draco sa pozrie na Hermionu a nie je prekvapený, keď zbadá v jej očiach úprimnú zvedavosť. Tak veľa vecí sa zmenilo, tak veľmi veľa vecí, ale tá zvedavosť, tie otázky sú tam stále.

Z nejakého dôvodu ho to uteší.

Z nejakého dôvodu to upokojí tú podráždenosť, ktorá iskrí pozdĺž jeho nervov.

Draco je úprimný. "Kvôli tomu, že tebe a profesorke McGonagallovej dlhujem svoj život."

Nikto nevie o jeho životnom dlhu, nikto, a ten nesúzvuk začne znova, ale Draco ich ignoruje, stále sa delí o pohľad s Hermionou.

Zabudla, pravdepodobne kvôli tomu, že to už viacej nepoužívala, ako úplne zakryť svoje pocity a on ich vidí, víria v tých tmavých hnedých očiach; zvedavosť, áno, vždy zvedavosť, otázky, jej vlastné podráždenie, a pod tým, pod tým všetkým a podopierajúc to, rastúci strach, rastúcu paniku.

Ten prameň vlasov jej padne spoza ucha.

Ruka sa zdvihne, zastrčí ho späť.

Miesto na jeho hrudi vzplanie k životu.

Vidí červenú, zahmlenú červenú zapĺňajúcu, farbiaciu jeho zrak.

Odvráti sa.

Rozhovor pokračuje v kruhu okolo neho, ale on sa sústredí na tú spomienku. Hmla ju prináša, to skákanie plameňov v ohnisku, biele brko s pierkom krútiace sa dokola a dokola, najprv jedným smerom a potom druhým. Prameň vlasov z rýchlo vytvoreného drdolu na vrchu jej hlavy, nakláňajúcej sa k nemu, jeho váha, jeho vzhľad v oranžovom a žltom mihotavom svetle.

Vyplašila sa, zachytila jeho ruku kútikom oka a potom sa mlčky díva na neho, keď zasúva ten prameň za jej ucho. Vonia mätou, čajom, či nejakou kvetinou, o ktorej sa dozvedel neskôr, oveľa neskôr, že bola levanduľa.

"Potom je rozhodnuté," oznamuje riaditeľka, vytiahne ho z tej spomienky, z tej červenej hmly. Otočí sa a prevŕta Draca svojím typickým pohľadom. "Pán Malfoy, keby som sa s vami mohla porozprávať skôr než odídete."

Draco skloní hlavu a potom sleduje ako sa každý dvíha a pomaly opúšťa tú sieň, hlasy slabnú a pohybujú sa jeden cez druhého.

Minister mágie sa pred Dracom zastaví. Zelená sa stretne so sivou ešte raz a Harry pomaly prikývne. "Ďakujem ti, že toto urobíš, Draco," vraví potichu.

Veľa sa zmenilo. Harry Potter sa zmenil, Ginny Weasleyová, teraz Ginny Potterová sa zmenila, jej malá ruka skrútená v ruke ministra mágie, brucho naťahuje jej šaty na znamenie najnovšieho prírastku do rodiny.

Dospeli, vyformovali sa, stali sa inými ľuďmi.

Ale niektoré veci sa nikdy nezmenia.

Draco sa uškrnie. "Si mojim dlžníkom, Potter," vraví.

Draco vidí ako Ginny silnejšie zovrie ruku svojho manžela, ale Harry sa len usmeje a prikývne. "Naozaj som, Draco."

Harry Potter, minister mágie, sa otočí k svojej žene.

Draco sleduje svojho starého nepriateľa odchádzať, potom si prehliada zvyšok siene.

V rokoch nasledujúcich po vojne sa Draco stal poctivým mužom, prinajmenšom so sebou samým, takže si prizná sklamanie, pretože to nastane, keď zistí, že počas jeho výmeny s Potterom Hermiona vykĺzla zo siene.

Chcel s ňou hovoriť.

Keby len povedať niečo bezvýznamné.

Alebo dokonca kruté.

Ale ona je preč, možno vediac, možno si pamätajúc a on je ten posledný, kto sa dvíha zo stoličky, nasledujúc prísny chrbát riaditeľky.

Keď sa usadil v riaditeľkinom byte, šálka s čajom ustálená v jeho ruke, v čiernom odeté nohy natiahnuté pred ním, Draco sleduje v ťažko skrytom pobavení, ako sa jeho bývalá profesorka snaží nájsť slová, aby vysvetlila, čo ju trápi.

"Bude to v poriadku, riaditeľka," nakoniec Draco hovorí v tichu, upije si z čaju, sledujúc črty tej starej čarodejnice pohnúť sa z prekvapenia, potom úľavou.

Posadí sa do kresla oproti nemu, nalievajúc si čaj. "Nemyslíte si, že práca spoločne bude problém? Chápem, že ste spolu nehovorili od pohrebu Rona Weasleyho."

Nič navonok nesignalizuje to náhle zovretie svalov jeho žalúdku, ten kŕč nervov.

Draco si znova odpije z čaju a potom ho položí na stôl medzi nimi.

Zachytí riaditeľkin pohľad a vydrží ho. "Som si istý, že viete, že profesorka Grangerová je v prvom rade profesionálka, zameraná na učenie detí, zameraná na vytvorenie tohto programu za účelom pomôcť budúcim čarodejníkom a čarodejniciam. Z toho dôvodu, ak sa nemýlim, ste necítili potrebu povedať jej o mojom zaangažovaní." Dracovi neujde ten pohľad viny na jej tvári, ale ignoruje ho, aby pokračoval. „Ten istý profesionalizmus nájdete u mňa."

Riaditeľka pomaly prikývne. „Toľko som si myslela, ale Severus bol... nie znepokojený, samozrejme, ale keď odpovedal na moje otázky vo svojom poslednom liste, znel obozretne."

Draco dovolí podráždeniu prejaviť sa, na chvíľu, len na chvíľu, ale riaditeľka ho zbadá.

Mávne rukou. „Len si o vás robí obavy."

„Samozrejme," vraví Draco, kladúc mrzutosť nabok, aby sa s ňou zaoberal neskôr. „Ale môžem vás uistiť, že nech vzťah medzi mnou a profesorkou Grangerovou pozostával počas tých dní z čohokoľvek, bol výsledkom povahy času a efektívne bol zanechaný v tých dňoch. My, čarodejnícky svet, sme sa pohli ďalej, riaditeľka, a som si istý, že ja, rovnako ako profesora Grangerová, sme sa pohli tiež. Všetci sme sa zmenili, riaditeľka."

To jeho bývalej riaditeľke stačilo a čoskoro bol Draco oslobodený od jej prítomnosti, opäť raz kráčal temnými priechodmi jeho starej školy, mieriac k prednému vchodu a smerom k bezmesačnej oblohe.

Ale malý hlások, hlások, ktorý spoznával ako svoje najúprimnejšie ja, šepká v tieňoch.

_Ale niektoré veci sa nikdy nezmenia._


	2. Kapitola 2

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 2**

Zatiaľ čo sa o nej bez jej vedomia hovorí v riaditeľkinej pracovni, Hermiona Grangerová sedí za stolom a pozerá sa von smerom k Zakázanému lesu. Oheň poskakuje v kozube a miestnosť sa trepoce farbou plameňov.

Vytvára tiene.

Rovnako ako to robieva mesiac.

Niekde blízko sú myšlienky, obiehajúce, obkolesujúce, ale ona ich nemôže uchopiť.

Tak zíza.

Jasná hlava. Je to niečo, čo chýba, to niečo, nad čím strávila posledných desať rokov snažiac sa to nájsť, snažiac sa to objaviť, snažiac sa to udržať. Nie zdôvodnenie, nie vysvetlenie.

Jasnú hlavu.

Ale v temnote, v tých tieňoch, nič nezažiari a nič nie je jasné.

O tom sa už presvedčila. Pred desiatimi rokmi.

Ruky podopierajú jej bradu, kým sa predkláňa zízajúc von z okna.

Brká, pergameny a knihy sa rozprestierajú po stole pred ňou. Vytvára, zhromažďuje poznámky, pergameny a rozvrhy, dávajúc dokopy ten rozvrh hodín, ktoré Minerva žiadala pred mesiacmi.

To je dobrý nápad.

Hermiona vidí tie rozdiely, o ktorých hovorila Minerva, vidí tie tiene popri hraniciach "dobrej mágie". Chápe potrebu posunúť tú hranicu, posunúť kritéria, aby sa prispôsobili svetu, ktorý sa po prvý raz za stovky rokov mení. Vychutnáva si pomyslenie na to mať v rukách tú zmenu, hoci je tam strach, zospodu, pretrvávajúci. Ale strach je nič; je to niečo, čo dokáže potlačiť, rozškatuľkovať, zadupať pevnou nohou tú paniku do zeme.

Ale všetko nevedela.

_Prečo jej to nikto nepovedal?_

Jej myseľ to kričí, jej nervy vibrujú tou otázkou, ale nič nedá najavo jedinou hláskou alebo pohybom.

Vycítila ho, pocítila, keď sa premiestnil, potiahnutie vo svojej hrudi. Ale keďže to necítila už takú dlhú dobu, kvôli vzdialenosti, kvôli času, neuvedomila si, čo to je.

Najprv nie.

Ale bolo tam, keď vošla do siene, to nutkanie pozrieť nahor, aby sa stretla s jeho očami.

Tými ortuťovostriebornými očami.

_Prečo jej to nikto nepovedal?_

Nielen finančne. V doslovnom zmysle slova.

Spoločne. Vytvoriť tento program, tento nápad, túto spásu.

Strieborný tieň kráča preč od budovy. Zachytí dych, aby ho videla, ten záblesk belosti na inak čiernom povrchu. Zreteľný.

Sleduje ho, hlava sa dvíha z jej rúk, ruky klesajú, zovierajú sa pevne v jej lone.

Odmieta zobrať na vedomie ten plameň vo svojej hrudi.

Jej pohľad sleduje krivky jeho postavy, sleduje jeho pohyby v tej temnote, naprieč trávou, k vrátam. Zažmurká iba keď už dlhšie nedokáže vidieť ten záblesk jeho vlasov, ktoré zachytávajú nejasné svetlo.

Vie, kedy sa odmiestni, pretože tlak v jej hrudi povolí, nahradený búšením niekde na spodku jej chrbtice.

A potom príde hnev.

_Prečo mi to nikto nepovedal?_

Pretože nie všetko sa mení.

Hermiona sa zavinie do čierneho hábitu, v polovici cesty k riaditeľkinmu bytu, skôr než si uvedomí, čo robí. Hlodá v nej hnev, tma ju schladí, ale tma je chladná a ona spomaľuje, to rýchle tempo klesá späť do kráčania a potom do neistého zakolísania.

Nemá čo povedať riaditeľke. Naozaj nie. Čo je tu k hovoreniu? Ako môže vysvetliť niečo, v čom nemá jasno, na čo nemá žiadne vysvetlenie?

Namiesto zabočenia k riaditeľkinej kancelárii sa Hermiona otočí druhým smerom, smerom k žalárom, smerom k hlbšej temnote, do oblasti väčších tieňov. Jej krok je pokojný, nie nemý, ale tichý, a čím hlbšie ide, tým ťažšie v šere pochodní vydychuje.

V žalároch je mrazivo; vianočné sviatky znamenajú veľmi málo výprav tými cestičkami. Dokonca súčasná hlava Slizolinu dáva prednosť svojmu bytu a preskakujúcim plameňom v jeho krbe než chladu podzemia.

Spomína si, so zvláštnym druhom clivoty, na ten čas, keď profesor Snape ešte stále učil, keď žaláre a učebňa elixírov vždy svietili pochodňami a hoci neboli teplejšie, boli oveľa živšie, mali svoju atmosféru.

Hermiona zastaví pred učebňou elixírov a zaváha len chvíľu, kým zatlačí na to hladké drevo a vkročí do temnoty.

Zatvorí za sebou ťažké dvere.

Cvaknutie západky sa ozýva v miestnosti a potom odumrie.

Tá tma, to ticho je úplné.

Stojí tam a a nadychuje sa za nedostatku svetla, inej živej duše.

Švih prútika zažne niekoľko pochodní a potom oheň v tom veľkom ohnisku. Pohybuje sa s ľahkosťou, rukami prechádza po zjazvených stoloch a navrstvených kotlíkoch, až sa zastaví pred ohňom.

Od toho tepla ju páli predná časť tváre, presne tak ako ju zadná časť páli od extrémneho chladu.

Keby ju mohol vidieť Harry, práve teraz, s rukami pri boku, hlavou naklonenou, očami prázdnymi, nespoznal by ju. Keby zistil, že nachádza útechu v učebni elixírov, v tej vôni tam, v tej pretrvávajúcej prítomnosti niečoho minulého, jeho chápavosť voči nej by sa zapotácala, padla, rozlomila sa.

Pravda je, že miluje elixíry, miluje tú jemnosť, tú ich krásu, tú povahu ich mágie. Kedysi pomýšľala, že sa bude zaoberať elixírmi profesionálne, stane sa Majsterkou elixírov, bude pracovať v súkromnom sektore či dokonca niekedy učiť.

Ale veci sa udiali, zmeny sú vynútené, vybraté cesty, ktoré v prvom rade nikdy nemali existovať.

Hermiona stojí v učebni, až kým ju nezačne bolieť tvár a zima horí v jej bruchu a vraví jej, že v svojej izbe má pripravený čaj. Švihne prútikom a oheň zmizne, ďalšie švihnutie a pochodne zhasnú.

Kráča k východu s pocitom osamelosti, očami slepými v absolútnej tme, ľahko sa pohybuje medzi stolmi, medzi kotlíkmi a potom von k priechodom, jej kroky tiché na kameňoch.

Keď je znova vo svojej izbe, ruka obkrútená okolo šálky s pariacim sa čajom, spomína, pretože si nemôže pomôcť, ale spomína si, pretože sa prebúdza niečo, čo tak dlho spalo.

Spomienky.

V tú noc bolo horúco, brutálne horúco, Brloh sa dusil v horúčave a priveľkým počtom ľudí. Sedela vonku na jednej z mnohých lavičiek, ktoré zostali zo svadby Billa a Fleur, táto bola pod veľkým dubom, mysliac na tú svadbu, na novomanželský pár, na Harryho a Ginny, na Rona, na to, čo malo prísť, všetko to podčiarknuté strachom. Ten strach bol normálnou, každodennou rutinou, niečím, s čím neustále žila, niečím, čo vždy cítila pozdĺž svojich nervov, na spodnej časti svojej chrbtice, v jej bruchu.

Bol pre ňu normálny ako dýchanie.

Vzhliadla nahor pri tom zvuku, mysliac si, že jej to Ron prináša ďatelinové pivo, na tvári vždy pripravený úsmev, vďaka na jej perách. Ale namiesto vysokého ryšavca s tým pokojným úškrnom a ľahkou chôdzou zbadala ľudského ducha, bielu tvár, biele vlasy, svietiť v tom mesiaci.

Tá krv stekajúca mu po lícach vyzerala čierna.

Pribehla k nemu, ruky sa zdvihli snažiac sa zastaviť tú krv, aby nestekala po jeho tvári, keď zajačala v panike, pretože mlátil okolo seba.

Jeho oči ju nevideli, vírili sa šialenstvom.

Neskôr jej povie, čoho bol svedkom a jej žalúdok sa vzbúri, vyprázdni sa, jeho ruka bude chladiť na jej rozpálenom krku, ale v tejto chvíli, keď jeho ruky driapu po jej tvári, to nevedela. Vedela jedine, že nech videl čokoľvek, spôsobovalo to, že kričal, že bojoval.

Tie výkriky boli neľudské.

Ten boj zúfalým zápasom o prežitie.

Všetci sa vyrútili z domu.

Prítomnosť Minervy v tú noc zachránila jeho život, v spojení s istou dávkou hlasného kriku a nepočutého preklínania na strane Hermiony. Keby Minerva neprevzala kontrolu, keby sa Hermiona neopierala o logiku, bol by zomrel na konci niekoľkých prútikov, ktoré boli pevne držané niekoľkými odlišnými rukami.

Trvalo mu skoro desať dní, kým sa uzdravil natoľko, aby tie otázky dostali svoje odpovede.

Trvalo skoro mesiac než bol schopný chodiť.

Vietor v jej okne ju vytrhne zo spomienok, zatrasie sklom a zatrepoce plameňmi od náhleho poryvu.

Čaj v jej rukách zabudnutý, neprítomne si škriabe hruď, bod priamo pod jej bradou.

Dostáva to najkratšie varovanie predtým než sa v jej letaxovej sieti objavuje hlava. Usmeje sa, keď spozná dôverne známu tvár Ginny nakúkajúcu von z plameňov.

"Hermiona," vraví Ginny, jej hlas vrelý, upokojujúci. "Vykĺzla si z tej siene skôr než som mala možnosť pohovoriť si s tebou."

"Prepáč," vraví Hermiona, "musela som sa postarať o nejaké veci."

Nastane pauza a Hermiona môže jasne vidieť obavy a zvedavosť, ktoré sa odrážajú v črtách jej priateľky. "Môžem prísť?" nakoniec sa spýta Ginny.

Hermiona nechce, aby to urobila. Nechce udržiavať dekórum, nechce plytvať energiou. Je unavená, bolí ju jej myseľ. Niečo iné, čo nechce identifikovať, bolí.

"Samozrejme," hovorí.

A potom je tam Ginny, vykročí z ohniska, rukami oprašuje letaxový prášok, nevedomky si pohladí brucho, keď to robí.

"Čaj?" pýta sa Hermiona, už nalievajúca, keď sa mladšia žena usadí oproti nej.

Ginny si vezme čaj s vďačným úsmevom.

Hermiona ju sleduje. Všimne si žiaru z blížiaceho sa materstva, tú žiaru ženy správne milovanej, o ktorú je postarané. Vyzerá tak veľmi ako Molly.

Hermiona čaká mlčky, dobre vie, že má čakať.

Ginny nakoniec vzhliadne od čaju. "Nevedela som to," povie potichu.

Hermiona má chvíľku, chvíľku, kedy chce všetko poprieť, kedy chce povedať, že sa nič nedeje, že nemá tušenia, o čom Ginny hovorí.

Rozhodla sa len pre tu popierajúcu časť. "Ale to dáva zmysel, aby sme on a ja pracovali spoločne, po tom všetkom, je to naša chyba, že je to vôbec v prvom rade treba."

Hermiona nedodá, že je vydesená tou skutočnosťou, že sa hnevá, že jej to nikto nepovedal, že je podozrievavá, aké dôvody sú za tým všetkým.

Hermiona nepovie Ginny Potterovej, že je naštvaná na Ginninho manžela.

Roky ich priateľstva medzi mini vytvorili dôvernosť. Ale Hermiona sa už dávno presťahovala do sveta, ktorý obsadzovala len ona sama a Ginny nevidí všetko. Ona vidí len čarodejnicu s veľkými hnedými očami, vlasmi stiahnutými z tváre, štíhlu, možno až príliš štíhlu, vôkol nej je zrejmá ťažoba jej mimoriadneho bremena.

Kebyže vidí viac než to, nie je už viacej schopná popísať to.

Pretože Ginny, tak ako mnoho ostatných, sa úmyselne presťahovali preč stade, kde pred desiatimi rokmi bola temnota, a kde je temnota práve teraz. Ginny Potterová žije výhradne vo svete svetla, dňa, materstva, lásky.

Niečo ako zhnusenie vytvára trhacie účinky pozdĺž spodnej strany Hermioniných rebier.

Stále drží svoje ruky v lone, oči na priateľke.

Zmenia tému.

"Takže, kedy by sme ťa mali na Vianoce očakávať?" pýta sa Ginny.

Smietku prachu zachytí na stoličke Hermionine oko a ona ho odstrelí prstom. Nepozrúc nahor odpovedá, "ešte tu mám urobiť zopár vecí, zajtra schôdzka s Minervou, takže deň potom. Musím sa zastaviť v Šikmej uličke a asi pôjdem tiež do mukelského Londýna." Prach je preč a Hermiona si prepojí ukazováky. Pozrie sa na tú druhú ženu, "je tam zopár vecí, čo ma napadli pre Lily, mukelské veci."

To vyhlásenie nie je výzva.

Alebo možno je.

Ginny prikývne, odloží šálku s čajom."Chýba jej teta Hermiona," vyhlási potichu.

Je to jemné napomenutie.

Hermiona chvíľu mlčí, ale len chvíľu. Prikývne. "Viem, že som nebola nablízku, ale pracovala som s profesorom Goldsteinom, tak aby mal všetko pripravené, keď skončia prázdniny. Zisťuje, že je ťažké dať do poriadku laboratórium elixírov po práci v spoločných labákoch."

Ginny prikývne. "Chápem. Užijeme si tvoju spoločnosť počas prázdnin, pretože viem, že nebudeš mať žiaden čas, keď začneš pracovať na tom projekte s Malfoyom."

Hermiona sotva zvládne triašku na jej rukách pri zvuku jeho mena.

Nastane ďalšia pauza.

"Mohla si mať to miesto elixírov, Minerva toľko Harrymu povedala," Ginny prelomí mlčanie.

Hermiona si prezerá priateľku. Je tam obava, ale pod tým všetkým, je hriešna inteligencia a Hermiona sa zaujíma, nie po prvý raz, koľko toho Ginny vie, ako veľa sa dozvedela.

"Už viacej nemám tie vedomosti a rada učím transfiguráciu," Hermiona ľahko zaklame.

Ginny kývne hlavou, odloží šálku, "samozrejme". Najprv sa chytí operadiel kresla, skôr než sa pohne nahor. Rukami uhladí šaty, znova pohladí dieťa rastúce v jej vnútri.

Hermiona sa díva a pocíti ostré bodnutie, bolesť tak pálivú v tej chvíli, že ju to zanecháva bez dychu. Ale keď sa Ginny pozrie nahor, nevidí nič zlé na svojej priateľke a rozlúči sa s ňou, vkročí do letaxovej siete a stratí sa z Hermioninej izby.

Hermiona sedí a zíza chvíľu na plamene, tie tancujúce oranžové, tie žlté, tie vo vnútri tmavomodré.

Rukou si zahladí zablúdenú kučeru z tváre, zastrčí si ju za ucho.

Nebude dnes v noci spať, nie dnes večer a po zízaní do plameňov, po boji so spomienkami, sa postaví a znova schmatne svoj plášť.

Pozná cestičky v škole lepšie než kedy poznala ako študentka a vtedy ich poznala dobre. Ale teraz sú v tom kameni vychodené cestičky, cestičky, ktoré vydrala ona za posledných niekoľko rokov. Kým sú študenti prítomní, zriedkakedy chodí hlavnými cestami. Nie je ďalším profesorom Snapom, vonku, aby našla tých na chodbách a nemilosrdne im zobrala body.

Hermiona kráča, pretože za posledných desať rokov nebola schopná spať celú noc, pretože kým zvyšok školy odpočíva, jej myseľ, jej krv neprestane tiecť.

Pretože ju prenasledujú spomienky.

Pretože v tej najtmavšej hodine noci žiaria oslnivým žiarom tepla na jej hrudi, tesne pod bradou.

Portréty sú jedinými svedkami. Sledujú ju, štíhlu postavu oblečenú v čiernom, biele ruky a biela tvár zahalenú v tieňoch.


	3. Kapitola 3

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 3**

Dom Severusa Snapa je malý, prinajmenšom zvonka. Umiestnený na predmestí mukelského Londýna, pre každého okoloidúceho, mukel či nie, je to dom ako každý iný; ani nový ani starý, niekde medzi tým. Pohodlný.

Keď sa Draco opatrne premiestni do uličky, vzduch je chladný a mesiac ukrytý za hustou vrstvou mrakov. Je cítiť vôňu ľadu a snehu, najchladnejšia zima za posledných desať rokov.

Zľahka sa pohybuje k zadným dverám a nehlučne sa vpustí dnu. Kuchyňa je prázdna a on sa sotva rozhliadne, kráčajúc ticho ku knižnici v prednej časti domu.

Jeho bývalý profesor sedí za stolom, tmavé vlasy mu padajú do tváre, ukrývajú ju. Zvuk brka na pergamenu sa kombinuje a prepletá so zvukom plameňov k kozube.

Severus nevzhliadne nahor pri vstupe druhého muža, hoci Draco vie, že je vedomý jeho prítomnosti od okamihu, čo sa premiestnil.

Raz paranoik, navždy paranoik.

Draco sedí na gauči pred kozubom, čaká. Naučil sa trpezlivosti, ale len kvôli smrti, len kvôli absolútnej nevyhnutnosti. Stále to pre neho nie je ľahké.

Využíva čas, aby sa otestoval.

Oveľa neskôr nakoniec Severus odkladá brko a otočí sa na stoličke, aby sa pozrel na mladšieho muža.

Draco cíti ten pohľad, ale nepozrie sa smerom k nemu, zíza do plameňov. Vždy zíza do plameňov.

"Prešlo to." Vyhlásenie, nie otázka.

Draco vzhliadne. Stretne sa s tými tmavými očami a všimne si, s prekvapením, že starší muž naozaj vyzerá staršie. Uvažuje, prečo si to predtým nevšimol.

"Prešlo."

"A slečna Grangerová?" Ten hlas, ktorý sa pýta, je uhladený, nič nedáva najavo, ale Draco pozná a neujde mu to nepatrné vykrútenie, to veľmi nepatrné vykrútenie Severusovej pery.

"Je slečna Grangerová," odpovedá Draco.

Starý profesor a jeho kedysi študent sedia mlčky, vážiac si vzduch okolo seba.

Je to hra, hra, ktorú Draco prehráva.

Rukami si prehrabne vlasy, preruší ich uhladenosť.

"Nevedela to," odpovedal po chvíli. "Nikto jej nepovedal o mojom zapojení."

"Tvoje zapojenie bolo ešte pred dvoma dňami obmedzené len na financie," pripomína mu Severus. Teraz, keď má Severus hru vyhranú, jeho hlas je vrelejší.

"Dva dni je dosť, aby ju informovali," odsekne Draco a je tam niečo zo starého Draca v jeho slovách, v jeho tóne.

Po večere zadržovania emócii z každého svojho gesta a pohybu, tie práve teraz prerážajú silou na povrch.

"Mohol si odvolať svoje zapojenie, znova ho obmedziť len na finančnú stránku."

Draco znova potiahne ruku svojimi vlasmi, päsť potrie miesto na hrudi skôr než padne k jeho boku. "Dal som svoje slovo."

Severus si odfrkne. Draco sa nepotrebuje obzrieť na staršieho muža, aby spoznal, že Severus sa baví na jeho účet. Ale pretože sa nepozrie, nevidí, že pohľad staršieho muža sa prižmúri, keď sa Draco dotkne päsťou hrude.

Je to niekoľko rokov, čo sa Draco pozabudol dosť na to, aby dal pred niekým najavo známky svojho nutkania, dokonca pred svojím bývalým profesorom a jediným mužom, ktorému naozaj verí.

Severus zmení tému.

"Aký bol náš najchýrečnejší minister mágie?"

Draco sa uškrnie, "ťahá so sebou tehotnú ženu." Pokrúti hlavou, vlasy teraz uvoľnené jeho rukou sa mu stočia do tváre. "Sú takí hrozní ako Weasleyovci."

"Mmm," Severus odpovedá.

"Ale, rodina bokom, vie, čo robí, nie je úplný prekliaty hlupák. Dnes večer jednal skoro ako Slizolinčan." To bol kompliment. Dalo by sa povedať.

"Bolo veľa odporu?"

Draco pokrčí, zakloní sa na gauči, "ako obyčajne, ten preparanoidní šialenec, ktorého poznáme ako Moodyho, zopár menej dôležitých jedincov, ale nebolo dokonca treba ani pridať hlas, nie, keď to podporil Potter."

"Tuším, že máš pravdu," Severus sa zdvíha zo stoličky pri stole a švihne rukou, podnos čaju sa zjaví pred Dracom spolu so stolom, na ktorom sa ustáli.

Posadí sa do kresla oproti gauču.

Mlčia.

Draco sleduje plamene. Severus sleduje jeho.

Je to svedectvo stavu mysle mladšieho muža, že si nevšimne intenzívny pohľad toho druhého. Ale jeho myseľ sa presúva z tej miestnosti, z knižnice, zo súčasnosti.

Pamätá si okamihy. Ukradnuté okamihy, tekutina vykúpaná v červenej, myšlienky sfarbené v tieni, v šedej.

Oslnivý biely sneh ostrý v kontraste nočnej smrti.

Prsty zovreté v päste, prsteň na jeho pravej ruke blikotá a praská pri svetle ohňa.

Krv proti bielobe jeho pokožky.

Ten pocit, to nutkanie krvi zúri na neho, horšie než zúrilo roky, ako keby sa nikdy nenaučil blokovať to, ako keby sa nikdy nenaučil pohnúť tým, nie agresívne, ale jemne, uhojdať to, uložiť to, ach, tak veľmi jemne, potom tomu tresknúť dvere do tváre.

Tie oči, ktoré sa konečne pozrú nahor a stretnú sa so Severusovými, sú čírym striebrom bojujúcim s vecami, ktoré zabudol, s vecami, na ktoré si ešte stále úplne nespomenul, ale ktoré prichádzajú.

Pomaly.

Zakrádajúce sa.

Zažmurká a znova sú prázdne.

Načiahne sa po čaj, držiac ho medzi rukami, teplo hladí jeho dlane.

"Kedy začínate?" Otázka prelomí mlčanie.

Draco vzhliadne, "po Vianociach, po prázdninách. Celý čas učí a je hlavou fakulty, takže spočiatku bude obmedzené množstvo času. V skutočnosti tomu dávam prednosť. Stále musím zapísať konečné dôsledky tých dvoch elixírov a predložiť ich." Odpije si tmavej tekutiny a potom pokračuje. "tiež som premýšľal o dôsledkoch tvojho _Recratius_."

Severus sa na toto predkloní vpred a čoskoro sú obaja ponorení do rozhovoru o pokročilých elixíroch, obaja muži vo svojom živle.

To umožní Dracovi vzdialiť sa od večerného jednania.

Ale nie Severusovi, a hoci sa jeho myseľ ľahko pohybuje s Dracovou, sleduje pozorne svojho kmotrenca.

Pozdĺž okrajoch jeho očí je znepokojenie.

Draco sa rozhodne nevšímať si to.

Prvé lúče rána rozžiaria oblohu než sa Severus ospravedlní, že ide do postele, rýchlo sa pozrie so zdvihnutým obočím na Draca.

Mladší muž na neho mávne rukou, "mám pár posudkov, ktoré si chcem preveriť, skôr než sa vrátim."

Draco trpezlivo vydrží zdĺhavé skúmanie svojho bývalého profesora a hoci Severus vie, že je tam niečo pod povrchom, niečo, čo nevidieť, nedokáže rozlúštiť Dracov prázdny výraz.

Severus krátko prikývne a opustí knižnicu, aby šiel spať.

Draco sa nepohne z miesta na gauči, načúvajúc tichu, prerušovanom len pomaly umierajúcim ohňom. Švihnutie ruky by ten oheň vzchopilo, ale pomalé chladnutie miestnosti, chladnutie skoro sa rovnajúce arktickému, pracuje dobre s Dracovými myšlienkami.

V tom chlade sa tá oslnivá žiara bolesti neregistruje tak silno.

_Úplný prekliaty blázon._

Tie slová mu krúžia stále dokola v hlave. Sú na špičke jeho mysle, svrbia ho v prstoch, aby poslal sovu riaditeľke a napísal jej, že sťahuje svoju spoluúčasť, že bude finančne podporovať najnovšie rozhodnutia, ale to bude hranica.

Dospeje tak blízko k napísaniu, že kývne na brko a pergamen, skôr než si uvedomí, čo robí.

Brko v jednej ruke.

Pergamen v druhej.

Zíza na ne. Sekundy, minúty, umierajúci oheň, plynúci čas.

Otvorí ruky.

Ich obsah spadne na zem.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia. Niektoré sa nikdy nezmenia.

Úškrn skrúti pravú stranu Dracových úst, oči uprené, chladné ako vzduch okolo neho, blikotavé striebro a ľad v hromadiacom sa rannom svetle.

Lovec. Tá vôňa koristi ťažká v jeho mysli, v jeho nozdrách.

Privolávajúc si ten výraz strachu v tých hnedých očiach, tú paniku sotva obsiahnutú, keď si uvedomila, čo jeho prítomnosť znamená. Jeho myseľ prebleskuje, rýchlo, bez námahy, prehrávajúc si celú scénu znova a znova a znova.

Stop.

Prehrajúc tú časť znova, vidiac jej reakciu na slová draho milovaného priateľa, ten nepatrne prižmúrený pohľad, a potom to. To presne tam.

Jej jemné prsty sa skrútia do päste.

Ten úškrn sa premení na úsmev a ten úsmev je neľútostný.

Hra tieňov. Hra svetla prichádzajúca cez zatemnené záclony knižnice.

Záblesk zubov.

Sfarbených krvou do červena.


	4. Kapitola 4

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 4**

_"... len akoby tabu neboli nič iné, len ako okázale prekliať čokoľvek, čo sa zakazuje." G. Bataille. _

Začalo sa to v tom lete, ktoré sa skončilo v tej zime. Šesť mesiacov, kolobeh času vlečúci sa celé dni a noci.

Dosť efektívne, tamto.

Začalo to, pretože vyšla po schodoch do izby na konci chodby. Pretože, keď na tie dvere zaklopala, neozvala sa žiadna odpoveď. Pretože, keď otočila kľučkou na dverách a pozrela sa na jeho telo, prikryté bielou plachtou, žiaril od raňajšieho slnka.

Pretože nemohla prestať byť, kým bola.

A on už viac nerozumel tomu, kým bol on.

Pretože sa tá hranica rozmazala a ako mohlo byť niečo vytesané do kameňa, keď ten kameň už viacej neexistoval?

A tak to začalo, dlho predtým než si to niektorý z nich uvedomil.

Hermiona kráča, cieľavedomosť v jej kroku, čierny plášť poletuje okolo nej, stopy po topánkach viditeľné na snehom pokrytom chodníku.

Je zima, biela para krúži okolo jej hlavy. Pritiahne si ruky bližšie k telu a pritisne bradu do teplých záhybov svojho červeno-zlatého šálu.

Má sa stretnúť s Ginny na čaji skôr než zamieri späť do Brlohu. Vianočné nákupy dokončené, balíčky poľahky zmenšené a umiestnené vo vrecku jej hábitu, zoznam s menami bezpečný v jej druhom vrecku.

Hermiona má rada Vianoce, má rada ten zhon ľudí, vôňu pečených gaštanov v chladnom vzduchu, všeobecný pocit bláznivosti, vzrušenia, stresu, ale podtrhujúci tú krásu, ktorú v inú ročnú dobu je veľmi ťažko uvidieť.

Šikmá ulička víri mágiou a farby sú jasné a nádherné, len pre zopár rozoznateľné, hoci Hermiona ich vidí ľahko.

Je tam veľmi málo temnoty, ktorú vidí každý deň a to samotné spôsobuje, že sa usmieva.

Stále je dosť skoro na schôdzku s Ginny, takže keď prechádza popri novom obchode Elementárne Elixíry, nemôže si pomôcť, ale zastaví sa uprostred chôdze, pomaly a potom sa otočí k tmavému vchodu.

Dvere zazvonia, keď vojde a rýchly prieskum ukazuje, že, hoci v každom inom obchode na rušnej uličke sú ľudia, tento jeden je úplne prázdny.

Šedovlasý čarodejník vystrčí hlavu zo zadnej miestnosti, aby jej venoval tvrdý pohľad, skôr než znova zmizne.

Hoci je to nový obchod, vnútrajšok sa zdá, ako keby mal stovky rokov; poháre a nádoby s materiálom zaprášené, hoci obsah samotný je jasne - nakloní sa bližšie - špičková kvalita.

Bez toho, aby to niekto vedel, až na jej bývalú hlavu fakulty a súčasnú šéfku, Hermiona si pripravuje všetky svoje elixíry a posledných niekoľko rokov varieva, na požiadavku tej istej ženy, elixíry pre Poppy. Jej izba vedie do jej úplne vlastného laboratória.

Je to úbohá náhražka, hoci si Hermiona navráva, že je dokonalé.

Uprene skúma nádobku s dračími pazúrmi, keď vycíti, skôr než začuje, za sebou pohyb.

"Profesorka Grangerová," hovorí povedomý hlas, hlboký a hodvábny.

Hermiona odloží nádobku a pomaly sa otočí tvárou k bývalému profesorovi.

"Pane," vraví potichu. Už je to veľa rokov, čo ho videla a všimne si to isté, čo Draco pred pár dňami.

Severus sa mierne uškrnie, všimnúc si nádobku, ktorú odložila.

"A čo, profesorka Grangerová, by ste vy robili s dračími pazúrmi?"

Hermionina brada sa trochu zdvihne. Stretne sa s jeho tmavými očami. Kedysi ju tie oči desili, ale teraz je niečo známe a prekvapivo jemné v ich hlbinách.

Pred rokmi, pred vojnou, by si neuvedomila, že si ju doberá.

"Profesor," vraví, pretože vie, že ho ten titul provokuje, "len sa pozerám."

Chce to od nej veľa, aby mu nepovedala, prečo potrebuje dračie pazúry. Aby mu nepovedala o nových elixíroch, s ktorými sa hrá. Aby nedovolila, aby jej vykĺzlo, že ak uspeje, mohlo by to pomôcť, aby všadeprítomná horúčka prestala existovať.

Ale nepovie, pretože vie, že by to len spôsobilo, že by sa úškrn toho muža zväčšil a ona si tak užíva, že mu nedáva žiaden dôvod k úškrnu.

Ale nemôže si pomôcť, aby jej úsmev nepoťahal kútiky pier.

On to vidí a jeho oči sa mierne prižmúria. Zmení taktiku. "Počul som o vašom najnovšom _projekte_."

Slovo projekt je posmešné, ale to nie je dôvod, prečo sa Hermionin úsmev stratí.

"S Malfoyom," dokončí.

Ruka sa jej zovrie v päsť a náhle si jasne uvedomuje, že sú v tom obchode len oni dvaja. Silou vôle necúvne a nespúšťa oči zo Severusovej tváre.

"Áno," odpovedá, smiešne šťastná, že jej slová neznejú podivne. Znejú normálne, trochu inak, ale už sú to roky, čo s týmto mužom viedla rozhovor. Iste si nevšimne. Iste.

Severusova tvár nič neodhalí.

Hermiona urobí krok späť. Malý krôčik, prach zavíri okolo jej šiat.

"Bol som dosť prekvapený, keď som počul, že to ministerstvo dovolilo." Jeho vysoká postava sa otočí a zdvihne ďalšiu nádobku, táto je s bylinkami, ktoré Hermiona nie celkom dobre identifikuje. Pozerá sa na obsah, nakláňa ho v tlmenom svetle.

Už môže dýchať, keď ju už jeho neuveriteľne pátravý pohľad neblokuje na mieste.

Dokáže tiež hovoriť.

"Myslím, že to bola len otázka času, a konečne ten čas prišiel." Potrasie hlavou, kadere vlasov sa pohybujú okolo jej hlavy. Ten pohyb mal vyčistiť jej hlavu, naplniť ju pokojom. "V žiadnom prípade to ľudia už nemohli ignorovať. Zažíva to každé dieťa, ktoré sa narodilo od toho času, minimálne v nejakom rozsahu."

V jej slovách je vina, podčiarkuje ich, a Severus na ňu obzrie, pobavenie ešte raz zrejmé v jeho očiach. Pobavenie a niečo iné.

"Vravel som vám vtedy o dôsledkoch." Jeho slová sú ako rozpálený kutáč v jej žalúdku, ale ona neustúpi, ešte raz sa stretne s jeho očami.

"Viem, že ste vraveli."

"Vravel som vám to obom," dodá.

Na to cúvne.

Hermiona sa pozrie inam, popri jeho hlave, smerom k oknám, smerom k snehu padajúcom z oblohy v rozptýlených vločkách vlhka.

Zhlboka sa nadýchne. "Áno, vraveli ste," nakoniec odpovedá a jej slová sú hlavne výdychom než niečím iným.

Pozbiera sa a znova sa pozrie na bývalého profesora.

"Vraveli ste," vyhlási znova, silnejšie. "A teraz s tým ideme niečo urobiť."

Tie oči, prenikavé, pripichujúcu ju na miesto. Nemôže sa pohnúť.

"Nebudete to schopní ignorovať, slečne Grangerová, nie v takej bezprostrednej blízkosti."

Z tých slov sa jej chce plakať. Ten tón ju núti chcieť sa schúliť do klbka, otočiť chrbát tej temnote v nich.

Raz zažmurká. Dvakrát.

A potom hnev, niekde v tej prázdnote, hnev.

Nech je požehnaný.

"Ja budem." Tie slová sú skoro fyzickým útokom, fackou, hrubou odpoveďou.

To obočie sa nadvihne.

Hermiona spojí svoj pohľad s ním, bojuje s ním, vyzýva ho, hnev vrie, prekypuje.

Tmavé nepreniknuteľné oči zjemnia a jej hnev sa stráca nahradený niečím, niečím veľmi podobným panike.

Zvrtne sa a opúšťa obchod skôr než ju jeho hlas požiada, aby zastavila, skôr než bude požadovať vysvetlenie.

Sneh chladí na jej príliš rozpálených lícach.

V hlave jej znie, znova a znova, dokola.

_Ja budem, ja budem, ja budem, ja budem._

Bude tomu vzdorovať. Jej sila je jedinečná po toľkých rokoch nevyhnutnosti.

_Nezmení to absolútne vôbec nič._

Má sa stretnúť s Ginny, ísť s ňou na čaj, predstierať, že sa pomaly a systematicky nerozpadá.

Temnota víri tam, kde kedysi prevládala farba.

Hermiona zahliadne Georgea Weasleyho a ponáhľa sa, aby ho dohnala.

"George."

Otočí sa, to vysoké, bývalé dvojča, s očami oveľa vážnejšími než kedysi bývali a jemne sa pri pohľade na ňu usmeje.

"Hermiona," odvetí, prehliadajúc jej tvár a ten úsmev zmizne, nahradený obavami. "Si v poriadku?"

Hermiona mávne rukou. Ten pohyb ukrýva triašku. "Áno. Ale niečo sa mi vyskytlo. O päť minút sa mám stretnúť s Ginny u Troch metiel na čaj, je nejaká možnosť, že by si jej dal vedieť, že to nebudem môcť urobiť a že sa s ňou stretnem dnes večer v Brlohu?"

George skúma jej tvár, ale pomaly prikývne. "Samozrejme, aj tak som si tam chcel skočiť niečo zajesť. Poviem jej." Zmĺkne a potom položí ruku na jej plece, "si si istá, že si v poriadku?"

Hermiona prikývne a vynúti úsmev. "Samozrejme, len daj Ginny vedieť." Hermiona sa postaví na špičky a letmo ho pobozká na líce. "Vďaka, George."

Otočí sa a rýchlo odíde, zanechajúc Georgea za ňou zízať, zmätenie a starosti lemujú jeho črty.

Jasná hlava. Záblesky rozumu, zámeru.

Hermiona kráča za železnú bránu Čarodejníckeho cintorína. Jej krok je ladný, plášť a šaty sa pohybujú okolo nej, brada zastrčená do šálu, hlava odhalená padajúcemu snehu.

Tá bieloba sa roztopí, keď zasiahne čiernotu jej plášťa, ale zostáva v jej vlasoch, meniaca sa v oslnivých zábleskoch svetla.

Preplieta sa medzi náhrobnými kameňmi, vyhýba sa duchom, ktorí sem a tam poletujú, prikrčí sa pod Nikdy neplačúcu vŕbu, nájde čiernu cestičku rozdrveného onyxu, ktorá vedie do rohu cintorína.

Zastaví sa pred malým tradičným náhrobným kameňom, mukelským náhrobkom; Arthur na tom trval.

Kľaknúc do snehu položí ruky do lona, zovrie ich, zízajúc na tie slová tam, niečo ju bolí hlboko v jej hrudi.

Pokoj.

Nehybnosť.

Nakloniac sa dopredu obkresľuje vytepané písmená prstom, kameň studený, mrazivý, hladí ho ako kedysi hladila jeho tvár, jeho hruď, pozdĺž pevných svalov jeho chrbta, tú pevnú líniu jeho čeľuste.

Obkresľuje. Znova a znova.

Vždy voňal po jablkách. S nádychom lesa, hrebíčkov, ešte niečím. Vždy voňal životom. Keď jeho hrubé ruky, mozoľnaté od práce, od metlobalu, krúžili po jej nahom hrudníku, palec hladil pokožku jej brucha, pery sa pohybovali po jej krku, myslela na stromy, leto, temné bohatstvá zeme.

Tak jasné, tak veľmi jasné, jeho oči, jeho vlasy, ten rumenec pieh spolu s krivkou jeho nosa.

Kedysi sa pokúsila pobozkať každú pehu na jeho nose, ramenách, nohách, jednu pehu za druhou.

Vyprskli smiechom nad absurditou toho nápadu.

Potom jej pobozkal nos, jeho oči, tak veľmi, veľmi boľavo jemné, jeho ruky, nikdy sa neponáhľajúce, hladiace jej vlasy, bozkávajúce jej spánky, obe strany jej očí, jej brady a nakoniec jej pery.

Prst jej spadne z toho kameňa.

Nahor po jej chrbtici stúpa zúfalý pocit krútiaci sa, víriaci a obkolesujúci ju.

Plameň tepla v jej hrudi, rozptýlená bolesť, bodajúca, sklo a soľ víriaca v krvnej mágii.

Zastonanie, výdych, sotva viditeľná bieloba v chladnom vzduchu.

Harry je ten, kto ju nájde, chvejúcu sa, stmieva sa, sneh padá hustejšie.

Sotva registruje, keď jej ruky pomáhajú vstať, jeho slová záujmu a obáv ozývajúce sa skadiaľsi strašne ďaleko.

"Pri Merlinovi, Hermiona, zamrzneš. Ako dlho si tu?"

Hermiona potrasie hlavou, pomaly sa vracia z prázdnoty, v ktorej sa doteraz topila.

Harry zohrieva jej ruky medzi svojimi. "Ginny si robila starosti po tom, čo jej George odovzdal tvoj odkaz, povedala, že si v poslednej dobe nebola vo svojej koži."

Hermiona sa pokúsi zamerať na Harryho, na jeho žiarivé zelené oči, na normálnosť.

"Som v poriadku," povie, ale jej hlas neznie celkom v poriadku.

Teraz šúcha svojimi rukami po jej zahalených ramenách. "To si sotva myslím. Poďme ťa dostať domov."

Nechce ísť do Brlohu, nie s tým obrázkom Rona tak prekvapivom v jej hlave, ale nevie, čo urobí, kebyže sa vráti do svojho bytu na Rokforte.

Jasná hlava.

Harry si ju pritiahne bližšie k sebe, objíme ju rukou okolo pása. Hermiona si dovolí klesnúť k jeho boku, teplému, tak veľmi teplému, a potom sa premiestnia.

Začuje hlasy. Vidí tváre.

Niekto jej pomáha z mokrého plášťa, von z vlhkých šiat. Niekto ju usadí do kresla pri kozube, strčí šálku pariaceho sa čaju do ruky, ovinie deku okolo jej pliec.

Tie dvere sa zatvoria a na izbu umiestnia umlčujúce kúzla.

Jediné, čo počuje, je praskanie ohňa. Vidí tie plamienky oranžovej a žltej.

Ten čaj vonia zemou.

Jej ruka sa zovrie.

Vidí _ho_, ako vyzeral, to posledné ráno, studené a zamračené ráno, úplne primerané tomu, čo malo prísť. Jeho biele vlasy zachytené skorým svetlom. Zdvihla hlavu z Ronových pliec a ich oči sa stretli ponad tú vzdialenosť.

Vedeli, čo je treba urobiť.

Ich telá tým vibrovali. Pripravenosť. Realita.

Ron sa otočil a pobozkal ju na čelo a v diaľke sa pár očí farby severného mora trochu prižmúrilo. Cítila to pálenie, to teraz dôverne známe pálenie vo svojich nervoch, to zrýchlenie jej pulzu. To prosté uvedomenie si jeho, jeho, kto nebol ten najlepší priateľ a milenec sediaci pri jej boku, pritlačený blízko.

Tak tomu bolo.

Záblesk zrady.

Ale ona nečakala, že prežije ten deň, tú noc. Nemyslela si, že uvidí ďalšie ráno.

Ani on nečakal a ten pohľad, o ktorý sa delili, naprieč kuchyňou, pred očami všetkých, bol naplnený viac informáciami, viac vedomosťami než čokoľvek, čo sa predtým udialo. Zastavil sa jej dych nad toho ohavnosťou.

Ale ona nečakala, že prežije.

A ani on nečakal.

Okamihy.

Bez jasnej hlavy.

Hermiona sedí pred ohňom s rukami zovretými okolo šálky s čajom, to teplo sa pohybuje do jej špičiek prstov, celých prstov, ale nedostane sa k tomu bodu, k tomu miestu boľavo ľadovému, ale keď zažiari žiarou tak intenzívnou, tak ju zanechá okamžite omráčenú.

Odišli v to ráno istí si v jednej veci, urobili, čo muselo byť urobené a čert ber dôsledky.

Všetci v Brlohu vedeli, že kráčajú do niečoho nebezpečného, niečoho s dôsledkami, niečoho, čo by mohlo viesť k smrti, ale iba dvaja z nich odišli s absolútnou istotou, že oni neprežijú.

Krutý osud.

Oni prežili. Ostatní nie.

_Ron._

Ozvena.

Jej oči sú suché. Dávno spotrebovali svoje slzy, jej telo je unavené, neustály nekončiaci kolobeh stvorenia sveta, v ktorom si nemyslela, že bude musieť žiť, život zbitý v posledných pár dňoch, roztrhaný v búrkach voči útesom. Desať rokov tvorenia, stavania.

_Život_

Tá myšlienka je trpká ohraničená niečím iným.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia. Niektoré sa nikdy nezmenia.

Hermiona sedí pred ohňom v izbe, ktorá bola kedysi jej a Ronova a pomaly začína znova stavať tie kúsky. Preberajúc sa nimi, skladačkami, vždy bola dobrá v skladačkách, logike, logika vedie k niečomu, čo dáva zmysel.

Pomaly.

Drahocenné kúsky.

Kúsky po kúsku nahrádzajú to, čo bolo otrasené pri tom, keď ho včera videla, sediac tak ležérne medzi jej vrstovníkmi, medzi jej _priateľmi_. Nahrádzajú, čo spadlo a rozbilo sa v tom tlaku, v tom prekliatom uvedomení si jeho, tie oči sledujúce jej a jej na to odpovedajúce.

Vytváranie, posilňovanie, voči nemu.

To, čo povedala Severusovi, bola pravda. Nezmení to nič.

Hodiny prejdú, oheň slabne a znova získava svetlo, znova slabne, mesiac nakukuje z náhle jasnej oblohy až kým konečne, konečne nezažmurká.

Raz.

A potom sa natiahne, ruky nad hlavou, načahujúce sa nahor, dozadu, prehýba sa do úklonu, cítiac ako sa jej pohybujú svaly, napäté, uvoľnené kosti padajú jedna do druhej.

Jasná hlava.

Hermiona Grangerová je znova sama sebou.

S unaveným, ale spokojným výrazom na tvári ide do postele, o ktorú sa kedysi delila s Ronom a zalezie pod deky, chvíľu sa tam túli, tisnúc jeho vankúš bližšie k svojej hrudi. Už viac nevonia po ňom, ale ona si to dokáže predstaviť.

Spánok ju unáša dokonca, keď ranné svetlo preniká cez zatiahnuté okná.


	5. Kapitola 5

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 5**

Vianoce boli smršťou darčekov, ľudí, jedla, vôní, smiechu, smútku, okorenenej tekvice, okoreneného vína, ďatelinového piva, ohnivej whisky, nekonečného množstva čaju a spomienok, príliš veľa spomienok.

Hermiona bola skoro vďačná, keď vošla do svojho bytu na Rokforte, oheň rozžarujúci izbu pred tmavými búrkovými oblakmi vonku, čaj pre ňu už nachystaný. Knihy, brká, pergameny a tá vôňa levandule sú nádherné, je to ako sa vrátiť do náručia bývalého milenca.

Niečo sa uvoľní v jej hrudi.

Až kým nezbadá zrolovaný pergamen, a veľmi neznámy, a súčasne známy obrázok vyrazený v tmavozelenom vosku.

Hľadí na ňu rodinná pečať Malfoyovcov.

Odmieta všimnúť si, ako sa jej trasú ruky, keď zdvíha ten pergamen, odmieta všimnúť si mierne problémy s dýchaním, keď tú pečať rozlomí a pomaly ho rozbalí.

To ticho je prekvapené jej náhlym výbuchom smiechu, smiechom lemovanom rozpakmi a len náznakom hystérie.

Rýchlo a k veci, je to návrh, aby sa počas týždňa stretli a prešli si plány.

To je všetko.

Prečo si myslela, že je tam niečo iné?

Krátko, len krátko, si myslí, že mu povie, že stretnutie nie je nevyhnutné, vyhovorí sa na začiatok semestra a že ešte nie je pripravená. Ale je to lož a on bude vedieť, že je to lož.

Ruka sa jej ustáli, keď chvatom píše svoju odpoveď, súhlasiac s jeho požiadavkou, navrhujúc, aby sa s ňou stretol zajtra popoludní v jej pracovni.

Tie bariéry sú pevne na mieste.

Skôr než dokáže vymyslieť niečo iné, schmatne ešte raz plášť a zamieri do soviarne.

Znova sneží, ľahké vločky poletujú vo vzduchu, zachytávajúce to málo svetla, ktoré uniká z hradu. Vzdychne a zíza do temnej noci rozprestierajúcej sa pred ňou, tá malá sova zmizne, ten pergamen bezpečne priviazaný k jej nohe, mihotajúca sa jej vlastná vydria pečať vyrazená v červenom vosku.

Nakloní sa, vyzrúc von, ľad skrúca jej líca.

Kameň budovy je studený pod jej rukami, skoro až štípe. Udrží na ňom svoju pokožku, cítiac ako sa ten chlad pohybuje do jej kĺbov, obtáča sa okolo jej kostí.

Bolia ju z neho zápästia.

Ako predtým.

Držala svoj prútik namierený voči nemu, neustály výrazný chlad okolo jej prstov. Boleli ju zápästia z neho, z tej temnoty.

Jeho ruka teplá na jej hrudi, tá dlaň hladí jej pokožku.

Kvapalné striebro, mierne natočenie k jeho perám.

Kvapka vlhkosti, lemujúca, v tom bode dotyku.

_Nie! _

Hej hlas spoza bariér.

Odtiahne prsty z kameňa a zabalí si ich do čiernoty svojho plášťa. Rýchlo, kroky rázne, jediný zvuk v tom tichu, opúšťa soviareň.

Hermiona sa vracia do svojho bytu, nikoho nevidí a nikto, okrem portrétov, nevidí ju.

Prehodí plášť cez stoličku a posadí sa za svoj stôl.

Plány hodín. Práca.

Jediný zvuk v jej izbe je trepotanie plameňov a brka na pergamene až kým sa niekedy neskôr nezastaví a ona konečne vzhliadne, v žalúdku jej vrčí od hladu, chrbát boľavý od sklonenia nad prácou.

Vynechala, zase, večeru.

Hermiona toto robí často a nikto si jej neprítomnosť nevšimne. Jedine, keď je školský rok, tak sa učiteľský zbor vyžaduje objaviť sa pri jednom jedle denne. Je to otravné pravidlo a jedno, čo naozaj nemá rada a praje si, aby ho Minerva zmenila, napriek tomu, že Dumbledorov portrét trvá na tom, aby zostalo.

Všetečný, vždy bol všetečný a jeho portrét je rovnaký.

Ešte raz kráčajúc chodbami školy Hermiona si znalecky nájde cestu do kuchyne, jej myseľ vzdialená pri niečom, čo chce skúsiť so svojimi siedmakmi a vôbec nie na cestičke pred ňou, cestičke, po ktorej prešla už stokrát za posledných desať rokov.

Neskôr povie, že je to dôkaz sily jej bariér, že nevycítila jeho prítomnosť, dôkaz sily jej vôle. Oveľa, oveľa neskôr povie, že to bolo niečo iné.

V obidvoch prípadoch bude súhlasiť, že to bolo trápne.

Vrazí do neho, keď zahne za roh, pridusený výdych, pálenie, temnota, chlad, ľad, horúčava.

Ukročí späť.

Draco vie, že je to ona vďaka jej voňavke.

Levanduľa.

Roky po vojne večeral v Amerike s veľmi nádherným dievčaťom a veľmi mocným CEO (PP: výkonný riaditeľ). Bol úplne okúzlený jej nohami, dlhými nohami ukazujúcimi sa v rozparku sukne nahor jej stehnom. Tešil sa na ten najnádhernejší večer.

Až kým sa nenaklonil dopredu a nezachytil vôňu tej ženy.

Spomienka na Hermionu pred ohňom, hlava sklonená, vrtiaca svojím brkom.

Blonďavá hlava tej ženy sa naklonila, modré oči zvedavé, a spýtala sa ho, či je v poriadku.

Spýtal sa jej na vôňu, čo mala na sebe.

Zanechal ju pri jej dverách, cudný bozk na jej prekvapené pery.

Tá vôňa, lapená v krištáľovej nádobke ukrytej v jeho šatníku, na ktorú sa nepozrel od tej noci, od tej noci, čo si ju kúpil.

Vôňa levandule.

Spomienka.

A realita, krútiaca sa dohromady.

Zanecháva ho omráčeného.

Aj keď len chvíľu.

A potom tiež ukročí, pokoj, čiernota mieša sa s bielobou jeho pokožky, jeho vlasmi, ticho.

Tvár maskou uhladenosti, hoci len s náznakom úškrnu pozdĺž jeho úst.

"Profesorka Grangerová," povie.

Je to ako zamat, barytónový zamat a hladí to ten priestor medzi nimi. Hermionine nervy horia, uvedomenie si, vrstviace sa, ohromujúce.

_Nie! _

Narovná sa; jej tvár je starostlivo prázdna ako jeho.

"Pán Malfoy," odpovedá zdvorilým, čistým hlasom.

Nepatrný úklon jeho hlavy, vysoké lícne kosti zachytávajúce tie tiene, strieborné oči brúsiace po jej črtách, po jej hrdle. Zachytí tú štíhlosť a rýchly pulz v jej hrdle.

Ten úškrn trochu vzrastie. Zdivočelý.

Lovec a lovený.

A potom zmizne.

Hermionina ruka sa zovrie v päsť, skrytá v jej plášti.

"Prečo ste tu?" pýta sa, držiac svoje telo strnulo, chrbtica rovná ako britva.

Draco nadvihne obočie, dokonalá imitácia jeho bývalej hlavy fakulty, ale namiesto toho, aby to vyzeralo, že sa snaží imitovať - pretože to kedysi robil - je to pre neho normálne, jeho súčasť, jazva na jeho pokožke.

Skoro čaká, že sa jej bude smiať, urážať ju, pošle ju späť do rokov predtým, keď boli nepriateľmi, keď veci boli... jasné.

Namiesto toho jej odpovedá.

"Mal som nejaké povinnosti s riaditeľkou ohľadne nášho projektu."

Hermionine vlastné obočie sa nadvihne a Draco si nemôže pomôcť, aby nedovolil úškrnu stočiť jeho ústa nahor. "Nie o vás, profesorka Grangerová, o finančnej stránke projektu."

To ju zmätie a nevedomky nakloní hlavu, oči prechádzajú z kremeňovej hnedej do jemnejšej čokoládovej. To chytí Draca pod hrudnou kosťou a potiahne. Silno.

"Nevedela som, že toto finančne podporuješ." Odvráti sa, keď to vraví, ale jej pohľad sa zvrtne k jeho, oči mierne prižmúrené. "Prečo?"

Dracov smiech je hlboký, smiešny rachot zvuku.

To spôsobí, aby sa Hermione diali veci, o ktorých jasne nechce premýšľať.

"Už si sa ma to pýtala predtým. Predtým ti moja odpoveď nestačila?"

"Nedlhuješ mi svoj život." Tie slová vyjdú z jej úst skôr než ich dokáže zastaviť.

Ostré. Prenikavé.

Dracove strieborné oči sa prižmúria.

Hermiona ukročí, mierne, zavírenie čierneho plášťa v matnom svetle pochodní. Nevie, čo vidí, nedokáže ho prečítať, už viacej nie, postarala sa o to. Ale čokoľvek je tam, spôsobí to v nej chvenie, niečo v rohu jej mysle sa prikrčí.

Zakusne to zakňučanie, čo sa jej plazí nahor hrdlom.

"Myslím, slečna Grangerová, že sa v tomto mýlite." Tie slová zmrznuté vo vzduchu, cinkajú keď narazia do kamenných stien, kamennej podlahy, pretože prebodnú časť Hermioniných práve opravených bariér.

Skôr než môže niečo povedať, Draco sa ukloní. "Ospravedlňujem sa, že som do vás vbehol, slečna Grangerová. Keby ste ma ospravedlnili, musím niekde byť."

Splynie s tieňmi dokonca skôr než si ona uvedomí, že už viacej nie je pri nej.

Zlosť. Rozžeravená a víriaca v jeho mozgu.

_Kompletný a naprostý hlupák._

Zlosť.

Jej slová.

Draco zastane, plášť zašuští okolo jeho nôh z toho náhleho pohybu.

_Ona nevie, čo urobila?_

_Nemožné!_

Začína sa znova pohybovať, tentoraz pomalšie, skôr kĺzanie než tie trhané pohyby z predtým, zúrivosť nahradená uvažovaním.

_Mohla by naozaj nevedieť?_

Ale potom prečo tá panika? Prečo ten vystrašený pohľad, ktorý tak jasne videl prebehnúť jej tvárou.

Znova zastaví, rovnako náhle.

"Zasrane neuveriteľné," zakľaje v tieňoch tak vehementne, že portrét vedľa neho, akýsi starý záhradník z Rokfortu sa vyľaká a zbledne pri tom zvuku.

Je v ňom zabíjanie.

Pretože ona vie, pretože ona vedela. Môže stále jasne vidieť jej výraz na konci tej bitky, keď prvé ranné svetlo ozdobilo skrvavené pole s mŕtvymi telami. Dokáže si spomenúť na jej výraz s dokonalou presnosťou.

Vtedy to vedela.

Vie to dnes.

Tá zúrivosť znova rastie, prúdi rozpálená do biela, krútiaca sa, krútiaca sa, nahor...a potom... nič, poklesne skôr než sa na neho zrúti.

Nahradená chladom.

Lovec a lovený.

Takže to odmieta vidieť, ale existujú cesty. Je to nátlak napokon, nátlak splodený z temnoty.

A tá temnota nie je pekná vec. Tiene existujú z nejakého dôvodu.

Bledá ruka, krvavočervený kameň zabliká.

Draco začne znova kráčať, pohybujúc sa úzkymi chodbami. Má sa stretnúť s prezidentom W.W.T , Kúzelnícka technologická spoločnosti (_PP: to wwt nebola skratka_). Prezident si vyžiadal jeho prítomnosť kvôli tomu, aby po pár pohárikoch prediskutovali implementáciu technológie do kúzelníckeho sveta. Ale sú veci, dôležitejšie veci, veci, ktoré si vyžadujú jeho pozornosť, veci, ktoré majú všetko spoločné s profesorkou Transfigurácie a nemajú nič spoločné s budúcnosťou kúzelníckeho sveta.

Alebo tak si to on myslí.

Odmiestni sa uprostred kroku, primiestni sa uprostred kroku a kráča po slabo osvetlenej ceste uprostred čohosi, čo sa zdá byť nikde, tvár znova hladká a spokojná s vedomosťami, ktoré má.

Vietor prináša vôňu mora. Pohybuje vrcholkami stromov ohraničených čiernu oproti nočnej oblohe, čechrá tie biele vlasy tmavej postavy, ktorá vlastní tieto lesy a cestu, po ktorej kráča s bezstarostnou známosťou.

Draco sa vynorí na čistinke, pred ním sa rozprestiera Malfoy Manor v celej svojej kráse.

Chlad z jeho stien dokonale zodpovedá chladu jeho majiteľa.

Veci vo vnútri tých stien, súčasne stojace za zmienku a po inej stránke tiež desivý súper.

Je to hrôzostrašná myšlienka, čo to znamená.

Draco kráča k predným dverám pokojnými dlhými krokmi a čoskoro sa stratí v tieňoch domu svojej rodiny.

Vietor šepotá svoju smútočnú pieseň a stromy sa kymácajú v temnote.

Hermiona stojí dokonale nehybná. Cíti zmenšenie tlaku v jej hrudi, naznačujúce, že Draco opustil Rokfort a len vtedy sa tá úplná nehybnosť v jej tele zmenší a ona za začne pohybovať vpred, smerom ku kuchyni.

Preč. Preč.

Kontroluje škody.

Ale v jej hrudi nie jej žiadna žiara, v jej myšlienkach žiadna odozva na neho.

Tieň úsmevu prekríži jej tvár a ona pokračuje v svojej ceste do kuchyne.

Nesie si večeru späť do svojich izieb a usadí sa pred krbom. Jej chuť k jedlu nikdy nebola veľká, a dokonca menšia v časoch veľkého zmätku, ale zisťuje, že dnes večer je hladná a čoskoro je jej tanier čistý.

Hermiona skrúti ruku okolo svojho čaju a pomaly si usrkáva tej tekutiny.

Ja ohromne potešená výsledkom tejto konfrontácie.

Rezolútne ignoruje spomienku na to, kedy s ním prvý raz vošla do styku; prvý raz cíti pred ňou ťažkosti. Odmieta si spomenúť na ten pohľad v jeho očiach a spôsob ako naň reagovala.

Popretie.

Znova si odpije čaju a oddá sa tomu.

Hoci odmieta pomenovať to, čomu sa oddáva.

Zajtra sa s ním stretne. Zajtra tu budú sedieť tak dospelí ako sú, životy, ktoré si vybrali, rozprestreté za nimi a vytvorí s ním študijný plán, aby chránila deti, deti ako Lily a malý Ronald, a všetky ostatné.

Bola to ich chyba, tento záblesk čiernoty, tieňa, pozdĺž svetla každodennej mágie. Prekročili hranicu so znalosťou, s pochopením toho, čo bolo to, čo robia a vedeli, ona vedela, že ich činy budú mať dôsledky.

Hermiona je bystrá čarodejnica, niektorí vravia, že najbystrejšia čarodejnica ich doby, a je dosť chytrá, aby chápala, že jej akcie vyvolali reakciu.

Toto je jednoduchá mukelská fyzika.

A podnikne kroky, aby to napravila, aby situáciu zlepšila, vytvorila bezpečnostnú poistku.

Tie reakcie sú niečo, čo môže sformovať, zjednodušiť, dokonca ľahko.

Popretie.

Oddáva sa tomu.


	6. Kapitola 6

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 6**

_"... trasieme sa pri pomyslení na smrť a bolesť... tragické a nevysloviteľné udalosti nás režú do živého, čo v nás budí hrôzu ako slnko, o nič menej nádherné, ak z jeho žiare odvrátime naše slabé oči." G. Bataille_

Nenútenými krokmi kráča po snehom prikrytom trávniku. Deň je šedý, prevaľujúce mraky sa pohybujú krajinou, krutý vietor, chlad naplnený ostrím, ktoré napadá odhalenú pokožku.

Draco je oblečený celý v čiernom, temnota kráčajúca po oslňujúcej bielej krajine. Len jeho oči, veľmi podobné mrakom nad hlavou, a jeho žiarivé vlasy z neho robia niečo viacej než len púhy osamelý tieň.

Plýžiaci sa tieň na scéne zimného popoludnia.

Hrôzostrašnej vo svojej rozlohe.

Krvavý barón ho vidí vojsť do zámku.

V duchovi sa niečo pohne, niečo tesne podobné pýche.

A strachu.

Hoci neskôr by to Krvavý barón nikdy nepriznal.

Duch neprehovorí k žijúcemu človeku, necháva mu širokú cestu, odsunie sa, odpláva, dívajúc sa, jeho oči sa trochu rozšíria, keď zachytí červený kameň na elegantnej bielej ruke.

Keby to duch dokázal, Krvavý barón by sa rozptýlil, chvatom sa pohybujúc preč od odchádzajúceho muža, späť do miestností trofejí.

Musel nájsť istý portrét.

Draco Krvavého Baróna nevidí.

Nespal, i keď navonok to na sebe vôbec nedáva najavo.

Svetlo v knižnici Malfoyov presvitalo až do rána, odhaľujúc postavu prehnutú nad veľkým stolom, knihami, pergamenmi a bielym brkom rozloženým pred ním.

Keď zazvonili hodiny, pripomenúc mu stretnutie v Rokforte, jedine vtedy Draco vzhliadol nahor, len aby potom znova klesol do čalúneného kresla.

Len na chvíľu.

Krátko. Zatvoriac oči si dovolil nechať sa uniesť.

Už predtým cítil väčšiu únavu, ale to už bolo dávno.

Postavil sa, rýchlo sa upravil, dal si elixír, ktorý mu umožní lepšie vnímať, než sa vyparil z tichého domu, z pozemkov, myseľ zameraná na Rokfort a čarodejnicu tam.

Jasná myseľ. Pohybuje sa s ním, keď kráča úzkymi cestičkami bývalej školy.

Väčšina profesorov je späť z prázdnin, pripravujúc sa na prvý týždeň semestra, zalezená vo svojich pracovniach alebo kabinetoch.

Draco je rád za ticho, rád za nedostatok prekážok na svojej ceste. Vie, že jeho nálada je starostlivo vyrovnaná, starostlivo uložená presne tam, kde by mala byť.

Jeho kontrola je absolútna.

Ale slabosť v iných je slabosťou v ňom a on by radšej nemusel vynakladať úsilie v tom byť zdvorilý, v ignorovaní existencii jednotlivcov, ktorí sa skoro rozklepú strachom, keď si uvedomia, kto je.

Život je drahocenný, i keď máte veľmi silnú a veľmi hmatateľnú potrebu roztrhať ho.

Železná päsť na tom temnom vírení pri jeho plášti, na tej túžbe vystupujúcej nahor jeho telom.

Tými cestičkami to zvládne bez toho, že by sa s niekým stretol a presne v čase, kedy profesorka Grangerová vyžadovala, zaklope raz na dvere jej pracovne.

Nastane chvíľa ticha a ten úškrn, ten neskrotený úškrn ľahko sfarbený červenou sa rozprestrie na aristokratických črtách posledného malfoyovského princa.

Stratí sa, keď začuje to tiché, "vstúpte."

Kontrola.

Mimoriadna kontrola.

Keď vojde a vidí Hermionu sedieť za stolom, všade nakopené pergameny, brko prepletené s množstvom kučier na vrchu hlavy, nezareaguje.

Nie, ani v najmenšom, navonok.

Ohromná sila vôle.

Tvrdohlavosti.

Vzhliadne nahor a ich oči sa spoja.

Tma a svetlo, v toľkých odlišných spôsoboch, v takých protikladoch, že keby človek vedel, ako sa pozerať, nemohol by povedať, kde začína svetlo a kde končí tma. Prepletené tiene, hra noci a dňa.

"Pán Malfoy," ozve sa ostrý hlas, "prosím, sadnite si."

Draco sa uškrnie a nadvihne obočie. "Takže radšej formálne?"

Je odmenený rýchlym zábleskom podráždenia skôr než sa dôkladne skryje.

"Jediné vhodné v takýchto pracovných situáciách."

"Samozrejme," zamrmle Draco, zaberá kreslo s vysokým operadlom oproti nej, stôl pevne medzi nimi.

Hermiona ho preklína, preklína ho za ten pokoj, v ktorom si sadá, za ten nepatrný úškrn pozdĺž jeho úst, za spôsob, ako sú jeho ruky položené na tmavej látke jeho nohavíc.

Za to, ako sa tie oči, ortuťové a sľubujúce, vševediaco na ňu pozerajú.

Chce kričať. Chce ho zmlátiť.

Stratí trpezlivosť. Bolo by tak veľmi príjemné proste stratiť trpezlivosť.

Bolo to tak dávno.

Ale namiesto toho sa Hermiona pozrie na pergameny pred ňou, zoznam, ktorým prešla viac než raz, keď čakala na Dracov príchod. Dočasné uistenie, pripomienka.

Bod sústredenia.

Hermiona vzhliadne od pergamenu a spojí pohľad s mužom na druhej strane stola.

Trpezlivo čaká.

Niečo sa krčí hlboko vo vnútri, na spodku jej chrbtice, kde tlačí ten tlak z jeho príchodu, tlačí na jej nervy.

Podá mu ten pergamen. Jej ruka je pevná.

Jedno malé víťazstvo.

Pustí ten pergamen hneď, ako sa ho jeho ruka dotkne.

Vševediaci úškrn, len čiastočne skrytý, ktorý ju rozčúli ešte viac.

Draco sa pozrie, čo napísala. Jej predstava je prostá a on okamžite pochopí, čo navrhuje. Časť z neho, hoci len malá jeho časť, si na chvíľu praje, nech je to také jednoduché, ako ona chce, aby bolo.

Väčšia časť z neho si uvedomí, že to tak nie je.

Komplikovanosť. Pretkaná prehreškami.

Kedysi profesor, ktorý už viacej nemal byť profesorom, mu povedal o kúzle, zväzovacom kúzle, stvorenom k tomu, aby ničilo, ale v jeho opačnom účinku, v naprostej svojej povahe, ten výsledok mohol byť opačný, mohlo byť použité.

V tom čase, dokonca ani nevysloviteľné, dokonca ani známe, tak skryté, tak pradávne.

Tak veľmi, veľmi temné.

Následok zrejmý v líniách pozdĺž Hermioninej tváre, pozdĺž okrajov jeho lícnych kostí.

Ten plán, položený pred ním.

Položí pergamen na stôl, stretne sa s jej očakávaným pohľadom.

"To nevyjde."

Hermiona prižmúri oči a jej brada sa trochu nadvihne.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia, niektoré sa nikdy nezmenia.

Chmatne po pergamene. "A prečo nie?" Pýta sa, podráždenie teraz jasné, tentoraz sa ho nesnaží skryť.

Draco si spojí špičky prstov do vežičky a Hermiona ho chce poškriabať na tvári.

"Tá logika je chybná," odpovedá; presne si je vedomá, kým zvykol byť, ten slizolinský princ, ten Malfoy nenávidený ňou a jej priateľmi.

Ron.

Šepot.

Žiara a zrazu sa nepozerá už viacej na muža oproti nej, ale na človeka, ktorým bol pred desiatimi rokmi, keď vošla do jeho izby v Brlohu. Ležal pod bielou prikrývkou, oči otvorené, zízajúc na stenu, schúlený tak pevne do klbka, že mal polovičnú dĺžku.

Sledovala ho, sledovala ako dýcha, vediac, že vie, že tam je, akosi vediac, že prehovorí, keď bude pripravený.

V ten deň neprehovoril. Ani ďalšie tri dni, ale v to ráno, keď slnko presiaklo cez dažďové mraky vytvárajúc obrázky svetla na maľovaných stenách, sa pohol pod tou prikrývkou a povedal jej, že videl jej rodičov zabitých. Že videl, ako ich jeho otec zabil.

Že ich jeho teta mučila predtým, než konečne zomreli.

Pred ním.

Vzdialení menej než tri stopy.

Už znova nešla do jeho izby.

"Tá logika je v poriadku," vyprskne.

Pokrúti hlavou, jasne pobavený. "Nie, nie je."

Ona sa zamračí. On sa uškrnie.

A pokračuje, "ak budete učiť základy temnej mágie, jej príčiny, ale nič viac, vždy bude porozumenie obmedzené, nič neriešiace."

Hermiona lapí svoju spodnú peru, trápi ju.

Dracov dych sa zadrhne. Sotva postrehnuteľne.

"Dobre, čo by si chcel, aby sme urobili? Učiť ich skutočné temné kúzla?"

Draco odtrhne oči z jej pery, rezolútne ignoruje oheň vo svojej hrudi. Je to skoro také ťažké ako ignorovanie vzplanutia temného znamenia.

Skoro.

"Nie, ak zmeníme definíciu toho, čo je temná mágia."

Hermiona chápe, kam mieri, hoci jej skutočne dobrá povaha, tá časť z nej čo chce stále veriť v čierne a biele, vzdoruje tomu, čo hovorí.

Kedysi bol jej svet stvorený z čiernej a bielej, žiaden šedý nádych po okrajoch, žiadne tiene ukryté, aby miatli, poplietli a stiahli na zlé cestičky.

Jasná myseľ.

Čierne a biele.

"Hriech," zamrmle.

"Dekonštrukcia," odporuje.

Nadvihne obočie. "Čoho?"

"Aktuálnej temnej mágie."

Ona pomaly prikývne a predkloní sa, oprúc sa lakťami o stôl, keď premýšľa o tom, čo vraví, brko pohybujúce sa medzi jej prstami.

Biele pero, sem a tam, sem a tam.

Draco sleduje to brko, sleduje jej jemné prsty točiť ho jedným smerom a potom druhým.

Tentoraz to nie je to nutkanie, ktoré vzplanie k životu, ale niečo mužské a veľmi primitívne.

Hermiona rozjíma. "Vytvorenie iného významu, pretože spoločnosť je iná. Vytváranie odzadu tým, že sa vytvoria definície."

Draco nakloní hlavu, svetlo z ohňa sa zachytáva v jeho vlasoch. "Definície pre každého, kto trvá na pochopení oboch, temna aj svetla mágie," odpovedá.

Sleduje, ako sa to snaží pochopiť, dať tie kúsky dohromady, jej vždy logická myseľ pomaly prechádza tým, čo povedal, nachádza trhliny, nachádza silu, spája ich dohromady.

Hermiona sa náhle postaví a obíde ten stôl, kráča ku knižnici, ktorá lemuje celú jednu stenu jej pracovne.

Draco ju sleduje s falošnou lenivosťou, hoci každý jeho sval je napätý nad jej náhlym pohybom.

Hermiona si neuvedomí, že je sledovaná, myseľ sústredená, hoci časť z nej, malá časť z nej spoznáva napätie v mieste na spodku jej chrbtice.

Nájde, čo hľadala a vytiahne zväzok pergamenov z police, prinesie ich tam, kde sedí Draco a podá mu ich.

Opatrne ich vezme, pozerajúc sa spýtavo na ňu.

Odvráti sa, vráti sa k svojmu miestu, stôl ich oddeľuje.

Bezpečnosť. Hoci by tak veľa nepriznala.

"Čo je to?" pýta sa Draco, pomaly roztáčajúc tie pergameny.

"Moje pôvodné poznámky," vraví a čuduje sa, prečo jej hlas znie tak podivne.

Zdá sa, že si to Draco nevšimne. Tentoraz je on ten, čo sa sústredí na to, čo je pred ním a nie na tú druhú osobu.

Hermiona ho sleduje. Miesto v jej hrudi nereaguje, ale niekde, hlboko vo vnútri, niečo tlačí, oťažieva a oťažieva, keď si všíma jeho ruku držiacu ten pergamen, úzke prsty, hladké, tak veľmi hladké dlane, jej oči putujú nahor, tá krivka jeho čeľuste, tá hra farieb v jeho očiach, tie vlasy, vždy také dokonalé, zachytávajúce a vlastniace svetlo ohňa.

Rukou jej trhne.

Draco konečne pozrie nahor, zmätok jasný v jeho črtách. "Prečo si si toto nechala?"

Ľahkomyseľné pokrčenie ramien, ale Draco ju sleduje pozorne a vidí záblesk paniky na jej tvári skôr než sa pozrie nadol a zdvihne svoje brko.

Študovala ho. Dôvod tej paniky, áno, ale tiež aj niečo iné.

"Myslela som si, že by to raz mohlo byť dôležité."

Draco prikývne a pozrie sa nadol. Strieborné oči, predtým len zvedavé, sa teraz znova zameriavajú s ohromnou intenzitou.

Lovec sa blíži.

Vzhliadne nahor. Hermiona zadrží pri jeho pohľade dych, o jej pokožku sa otiera oheň a odkrýva tak nervy.

Do pekla s ním. Do pekla s ním. Do pekla s ním.

Pramienok jej padá z drdolu na vrchu jej hlavy.

Padá, zachytáva to svetlo, krútiace sa popri jej líci.

Závan vzduchu, zmení sa, pohne sa, prevalí sa miestnosťou.

Miesto v Dracovej hrudi vzplanie k životu, oslnivé biele svetlo, nádherné v jeho úbohej bolesti.

A ten tieň medzi nimi, tá kontúra temnoty dokonca v dennom svetle, spevňuje, posilňuje.

Bolesť. Smrť. Hranice. Spojenia.

Hermionine oči sa roztvoria, keď to cíti, len tak-tak, ale tu, zatrasúc popri jej bariérach, sa to teplo pohybuje v dotýkaní sa toho miesta, toho večne chladného miesta v jej hrudi, zahrieva ho.

A to niečo, čo si myslela, že zabila, čo si myslela, že zavraždila jednej noci pred tak dávnou dobou, zašeptá svoj príchod a ona cíti, ako sa to pomaly prebúdza, svitanie, žiariace teplo pohybujúce sa ňou smerom nahor.

Postaví sa tak rýchlo, že sa jej roztočí hlava.

Knihy a pergameny padajú na stôl.

Nehýbe sa, pozerá na neho.

Ona nebude tá, ktorá opustí jej pracovňu.

Sleduje ju. Tvár prázdna.

Pomaly sa znova posadí, zdvihne svoje brko.

Okamihy.

"Minerva by bola rada, keby sa ten plán zrealizoval na ďalší školský rok."

Jej slová vychádzajú pevné.

Draco prikývne. "To je možné," uškrnie sa, "ale myslíš, že máš na toto dosť času?"

Tá otázka je otázkou s otvoreným koncom, ktorý mal spôsobiť paranoju.

"Áno." Nechytí sa na háčik. Pozrie sa na pergameny plné poznámok.

Draco sa pohne v kresle. Bolesť už viacej nerezonuje jeho telom, už sa viacej nesústredí na to miesto v jeho hrudi, ale stále je prítomná, tupo bolí. "Riaditeľka má požiadala, aby som zostal na Rokforte a tak sme mohli toto dokončiť najrýchlejšie, ako je možné."

Hermionina tvár zbledne, ale inak nijako nenaznačí, že ju tá novinka vydesila.

"To dáva zmysel," odpovedá.

"Tiež som požiadal Severusa, aby nám pomohol."

Toto vyhlásenie získava väčšiu reakciu, mierne rozšírené oči, nepatrné nadýchnutie spolu s blednutím jej pokožky.

"Kvôli čomu?"

Draco sa uškrnie, vraví jej, že je to hlúpa otázka len svojím pohľadom. "Pretože je najslávnejší expert na temnú mágiu a," zastaví, aby sa predklonil ešte viac dopredu, "pretože tam prvý raz bol."

Hermiona ignoruje jeho tón. "Samozrejme," zamrmle.

"Bude tiež bývať tu?" Jej hlas je zafarbený niečím podobným pobaveniu a vzduch sa zatočí, zmení, znova.

Draco prstami obkresľuje drevo z operadla kresla.

Dlhými prstami.

Krv sa zatrblieta v kameni.

Hermiona vidí ten kameň po prvý raz a niečo praskne.

Vírenie vzduchu.

Veci sa znova presmerujú.

"O tom pochybujem," odpovedá Draco. Jeho prst sa zdvihne z dreva, skrúti sa do seba, upadá znova do čiernoty jeho nohavíc.

Hermionin pohľad sa odtrhne od toho prstu, toho kameňa, spojujúc sa s tým strieborným pohľadom.

Smrť.

Spojenie.

Ruky sa jej trochu chvejú, brko medzi nimi vibruje, raz jedným smerom, raz druhým, stále znova.

Oheň praskotá v tom tichu.

Odloží brko a zasunie si prameň vlasov z tváre. Neuvedomí si, čo robí, ale zachytí prižmúrený pohľad muža oproti nej. Záblesk moci.

Ale ona nevie, čo to je.

Ale usmeje sa a jej úsmev nie je milý, to ťažko, jej bariéry sa lámu, ale odhodlane sa stavia medzi ne.

Predkloniac sa na svojom mieste, smerom k stolu, smerom k mužovi pred ňou, nadvihne obočie. "Nemal byť z teba dôležitý muž, ten preslávený Draco Malfoy, príliš zaneprázdnený pomáhaním čarodejnícku svetu, aby sa obťažoval takou triviálnosťou, akou je tvorba študijného plánu pre hlúpych školákov?"

Tupá bolesť, náhle to vidí, pozdĺž línie jeho čeľuste, ten záblesk v jeho očiach, tie dokonale tvarované ruky.

Záblesk krvavo červeného kameňa.

Potiahne ju to za niečo hlboko v jej lone. Varovanie.

"Alebo boli tie chýry o tebe obrovsky prehnané?" Dodá, jej hlas je hodvábny, temné čierne hodvábie ťahané po jeho pokožke.

Raz stál Draco pred Temným pánom a bola mu položená tá istá otázka. Pozrel sa do tých červených očí a zaklamal.

Tentoraz nezaklame.

"Áno."

Nie je to odpoveď, ktorú si myslela, že dostane a ten úsmev ochabne. Len trocha.

Ale potom znova naberie na intenzite. "Takže ty máš čas navyše, aby si ho venoval tomuto projektu?"

Draco nakloní hlavu, zachytí, vydrží jej pohľad. "Je to moja najvyššia priorita."

Vzduch sa zatočí.

On nehovorí o projekte.

Hermiona preruší ten pohľad a pozrie do okien. Slnko, ktoré celý deň bojovalo, aby sa ukázalo, už viacej nebojuje, pretože temné mraky šedej sa nemilosrdne prevaľujú po oblohe.

Farba severného mora. Trochu prižmúri.

Pozrie sa znova na Draca.

Sleduje ju, tvár prázdna, oči prenikavé.

Malý úsmev zahrá na jeho perách, pery sa pohybujú nahor.

Zrazu je Hermiona veľmi unavená.

"Takže sa pozrieš na moje staré poznámky?"

Draco navonok nereaguje na ten náhle tichý, unavený hlas v otázke, ale vo vnútri sa jeho sústredenie znova zvýrazní a díva sa. Zakrátko ho prepustí.

"Samozrejme." Zbalí pergameny z miesta, kde ich položil na stôl, pomaly ich stáča dohromady. "Mám niekoľko nedôležitých vecí, o ktoré sa musím postarať, ale do konca týždňa budem v byte."

Hermiona prikývne. Toto nechce počuť.

"V prvý týždeň po prázdninách je vyučovanie vždy hektické," povie, vyrovná pergameny na svojom stole, brká, knihy.

Draco sa zrazu postaví a miestnosť sa zmenší, keď sa zdvihne. "Možno na konci týždňa by sme mohli prejsť tým, čo zistím."

Hermione sa zasekáva dych. Postaví sa čelom k nemu a potom obíde stôl, smerom k dverám a otvára mu ich. "To by sa dalo."

Usmeje sa, skutočný úsmev, svetlo, temnota, nadychovanie a vydychovanie.

"Dovtedy dovidenia, Hermiona," povie potichu, prejde popri nej so zašušťaním svojho plášťa.

Bariéry sa rozbijú a padajú.


	7. Kapitola 7

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 7**

Minerva sedí vo svojej pracovni a uprene hľadí na portrét pred sebou.

"Si si týmto istý, Albus?" pýta sa. Hlas má napätý.

"Samozrejme," vraví portrét, oči rozvážne, keď sa pozrie na čarodejnicu, ktorá vždy stála pri jeho boku a dokonca teraz sedí za svojím stolom tak, aby sa na neho mohla pozerať.

Minerva zdvíha ruku a zamáva ňou pred svojou tvárou, ako keby sa pokúšala odohnať tie myšlienky.

Tá ruka padá do jej lona. "Vie to Severus?"

Dumbledorov portrét sa ironicky usmeje, "som si istý, že niečo o tom vie."

"Ale potom prečo nič nepovedal?"

Portrét neodpovedá okamžite, namiesto toho sa odvráti a Minerva sa na to zamračí. "Čo skrývaš, Albus?"

Prastaré oči čarodejníka v obraze sa znova zamerajú na súčasnú riaditeľku Rokfortu. Pomaly pokrúti hlavou. "Naozaj to nič nie je, Minerva, len som tak uvažoval o týchto deťoch.

"Oni sú sotva deťmi," upozorňuje Minerva.

"Samozrejme."

V miestnosti nastane chvíľa ticha, okamih niečoho iného, závažného.

"Tak čo je to?" nakoniec sa Minerva spýta.

Ďalšia pauza.

A potom potichu prehovorené slová. "Tieto deti nikdy nemali byť prinútené urobiť toto rozhodnutie, nikdy nemali musieť urobiť to, čo urobili."

Ďalšia pauza.

Praskot ohňa, mihotanie pochodní, vzdialený zvuk vetra udierajúceho do steny hradu, pískanie trhlinami, ktoré neexistujú, ale aj tak pískajú.

"Čo urobili?" pýta sa Minerva. V jej hlase jasné pochyby, jasný záujem a pod tým všetkým, napriek tomu, čo vo svojom živote videla, to množstvo, množstvo vecí, čo už videla, je strach.

Oči na Dumbledorovom portréte sú rovnako modré, ako keď bol nažive, rovnako vševediace, rovnako výrazné a tam, kde väčšinu času bolo to nezameniteľné trblietanie, je teraz len vážny smútok.

"Všetci dospeli príliš rýchlo. Dokonca ty, Minerva, dokonca ty si dospela príliš rýchlo, história je plná detí, ktoré dosiahli dospelosť bez toho, aby vedeli byť deťmi, bez možnosti zažiť svet bez obáv, bez temnoty. Generácie duší trúchliacich za ich mladosťou."

Minerva sleduje ten portrét, prst na perách, ako keby mu chcela povedať, aby prestal hovoriť, povedať mu, že ona nechce počúvať jeho slová.

"A mladá slečna Grangerová a mladý pán Malfoy, oni boli tiež deťmi, ktoré museli dospieť k rozhodnutiam založeným na rozhodnutiach ostatných, založených na veciach mimo ich skúsenosti a mimo kontroly."

Ďalšie mlčanie.

Minerva čaká, ale portrét už nepokračuje v rozprávaní.

"Znepokojuješ ma," jej hlas, tak-tak hlasný dosť na to, aby sa bol počuť pri zvuku plameňov, cez pískanie vetra.

Starý čarodejník na obraze sa potom usmeje, unaveným úsmevom, ale rozhodne úsmevom.

"Nie je treba sa znepokojovať, Minerva," príjemný hlas, popierajúci slová, ktoré práve povedal. "Uvedomia si, že to rozhodnutie nebolo tak veľmi zlé." Zastane a zamračenie zamihotá jeho črtami, skôr než je znova nahradené úsmevom, "ak najprv jeden druhého nezabijú."

"Albus!" Minerva sa pozrie na ten portrét v šoku.

Obraz sa zachichoce. "Len žartujem, Minerva."

***

Na inej časti pevniny, tieň rastie a rozťahuje sa pozdĺž okrajov niečoho, čo bolo kedysi čisté, ale už dávno nie je.

Tým tieňom sa pohybuje tmavá postava, úplne sústredená na svoje vlastné myšlienky, nie celkom venujúca pozornosť tej rastúcej hmle, tej vlhkosti ovíjajúcej sa okolo jeho tela, prenikajúcej späť do neho.

Pohybuje sa ľahko, kĺzavo, panovačne tým vzduchom okolo seba, istá noha dokonca na skalách, kráča po šmykľavých kameňoch, more silné a hlasné v jeho ušiach. Odráža sa z útesov, odráža sa nazad k vode.

Mrazivo chladí, vietor bičuje čierny plášť, čierne vlasy, hviezdy nad hlavou sa odrážajú v bledých črtách, malé svetielko stratené v temnote, skoro čierne oči, nepreniknuteľné.

Pobrežie je opustené. Nič sa nepozerá na to more, nič sa nepozerá ponad ten priestor útesov. Cestička, krútiaca sa nahor z pláže a nadol z miesta, kde stojí, nahor do noci.

Švihnutím jeho zápästia sa zjaví kamenný dom, na dolnom poschodí jediné svetlo, mdlo sála v temnej noci, nevíta, ani v najmenšom.

Keby niekto iný než táto temná postava prišiel na tento kúsok zeme, ten dom by nebol domom, vonku uprostred ničoho, na pustom a osamelom brehu, by mu bolo fyzicky zle, zdvíhal by sa mu žalúdok nahor hrdlom, pulzujúca a okamžitá bolesť hlavy a zreteľná túžba nikdy sa nedostať do blízkosti tohto miesta.

Komplikovaná ochrana, stvorená vďaka hodinám štúdia a s nádychom vlastnej zlomyseľnosti jej tvorcu.

Ďalšími ochranami sú obyvatelia toho domu a ten muž si vychutnáva, že ich vyradí len myšlienkou, rozpletajúc starostlivo zorganizované kúzla, tak aby sa mu nič neprihodilo, keď príde k dverám a otvorí ich.

Tri kroky ku zdroju svetla, miestnosť, ktorá skoro, ale nie celkom pripomína knižnicu, blikotajúci oheň v kozube, ošúchaný nábytok, podlaha prepadávajúca sa od morského vzduchu, odlupujúce sa otapetované steny a medzi tým samostatne, sediaca na ošúchanom kresle, kostra rukami zovierajúcimi operadlá kresla, blond vlasy padajú v prameňoch z tváre.

Ten muž oblečený celý v čiernom vojde a posadí sa do rovnako ošúchaného kresla oproti tomu druhému, zohne nohy pred seba, ľahko, elegantne, vždy tak veľmi uhladene, vždy tak veľmi pod kontrolou.

Úsmev, lačný po krvi, hrôzostrašný, vražedný sa zatrepoce v plameňoch.

Prevrtáva muža oproti sebe pohľadom.

"Povedz mi o nutkaní svojho syna," hovorí Severus.

Ten dom sa zachveje pri jemnom varovaní v tých slovách.


	8. Kapitola 8

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 8**

Draco ju nachádza v knižnici.

Ignoruje pohľady intenzívneho záujmu študentov oblečených v zelenej a striebornej a strach od všetkých ostatných študentov a dvoch rozličných profesoriek.

Knihovníčka, žena, ktorú nepozná, sa prikrčí, keď zamieri k nej a obíde ju.

Dôkaz jeho sústredenia, sotva jej venuje úškrn.

Hermiona sedí pri stole, kde sedávala ako študentka, znova medzi radami kníh, vedľa okna s výhľadom na pozemky. Ten výhľad sa pozerá na Zakázaný les, von smerom k chate, kde kedysi žil Hagrid, ale ktorá teraz zíva prázdnotou.

Vrtí brkom medzi prstami, hlava sklonená pred raňajším slnkom, tieniaca jej tvár.

Zastaví tesne z vonkajšej strane svetelného kužeľa, opierajúc sa o vysokú knižnicu.

Díva sa na ňu s niečím podobným pobaveniu.

Spomína, že toto zvykol robiť.

Zvykol ju sledovať.

Keď stával za tým istým radom kníh, vždy prižmúril oči, pretože tá kučeravá humusáčka zabúdala na svet okolo seba, stratená v knihe, ktorú práve čítala alebo v eseji, ktorý práve písala.

To ho vždy zaujalo.

Tá hnusná humusáčka.

Niečo tak úplne v protiklade so všetkým, čím bol on, so všetkým, čo mal byť on.

Slizolinský princ, dedič Malfoyov, čistokrvný, šľachtic.

Vtedy by na ňu zízal tak, ako sa pozerá na exotické zviera medzi mrežami klietky.

Sledoval by ju ako krúti svoje brko, sledoval, ako zastrkuje nepoddajné vlasy, hryzie si spodnú peru a čudoval by sa povahe takého zvieraťa, ktoré mohlo byť, podľa všetkých zjavných znamení, inteligentné, dokonca brilantné.

Až pod ním.

Nie. Dokonca ani pod ním.

Patrili k úplne odlišným druhom.

Tak veľa zmien, vojna, život, dôležitosť príležitostí, vecí, neodvolateľných zmien.

Dnes stojí na tom istom mieste. A sleduje ju.

Až kým ona nevycíti jeho pohľad a nevzhliadne nahor.

Hnedá farba jantáru v temnote a strieborná farba severného mora.

Tak veľa zmien.

Žiara.

Podíde, pohyby samotné tak uhladené napriek tej vždy prítomnej bolesti, skĺzne na stoličku oproti nej.

Hermiona ho sleduje s vykalkulovaným výrazom apatie.

On čaká.

Uškrnie sa, keď zamračenie podráždenia skríži jej tvár.

"Musíme obnoviť to kúzlo," vraví ona.

To nie je to, čo čakal. Vírenie vzduchu v jeho ušiach, rev, búšenie krvi, raz, dvakrát, okamih času.

"O čom to hovoríš, Grangerová?" Priškrtený hlas, ozvena niečoho v minulosti.

Hermiona na neho hľadí pokojne, nie celkom prekvapená, že vidí Dracovu tvár starostlivo prázdnu, hoci jeho hlas obsahuje viac než dosť náznakov jeho myšlienok.

Oči jej padajú k jeho rukám, k tomu kameni na nich.

Žiari.

Pozrie znova nahor, niečo ju potiahne v hrudi, keď sa stretne s jeho očami. Páľava, ortuť, kvapalná, žeravá.

_Čo to robím?_

Myšlienka, blízka panike, sa stále dokola točí v jej hlave.

Poponáhľa sa. "Musíme obnoviť to kúzlo, nie ho naozaj dovŕšiť, ale sledovať tú cestu."

Draco si rukou prehrabne vlasy a to gesto, gesto tak mimo hraníc jeho obvyklej kontroly spôsobí, že sa Hermione zastaví dych.

"Prečo?" Prosté slovo. Žiaden náznak emócií. Prázdne.

Stále odhodlane necháva svoj pohľad spojený s jeho. Neodvráti sa. Je to ich chyba, je to jej chyba. Musí sa to napraviť.

Ona sa neodvráti.

"Pretože musíme porozumieť tomu, čo sme začali," odpovedá.

Obvykle biele pramene vlasov sú rozstrapatené, jedna ruka spôsobuje, že ich dokonalá povaha, tá prostá _čistokrvná _povaha, sa rozpadá.

Túha dotknúť sa tých rozstrapatených vlasov je takmer nepopierateľná. Môže ich cítiť pod špičkami svojich prstov.

Hodvábne, tak veľmi, veľmi jemné.

Skoro sa nedá odolať.

Draco sa pomaly uvoľní, svaly povolia, ruky klesnú k nohám jeho čiernych nohavíc. Je to ako kebyže si viditeľne navlieka ten malfoyovský kabát, naplnený náznakom úškrnu, tesne po krajoch jeho prázdneho výrazu, tesne po stranách jeho pier.

Dôkaz kontroly.

Hermiona nie je tak dobre zbehlá v toľkej kontrole. Ale mala niekoľko dní, aby sa zmierila s týmto rozhodnutím, niekoľko dní, aby zápasila s ohromujúcou panikou s tým spojenou.

A bola ohromujúca, to vedomie prichádzajúce k nej uprostred noci, na jednej z jej potuliek temnými uličkami. Vzplanutie nápadu, rýchlo uhasenom, ale znova zavítanom.

Dovtedy, kým sa vrátila do svojich izieb, ten náznak nápadu sa pretvoril do vedomia, že nie je žiadna iná možnosť.

Žiadna iná možnosť.

Pre porozumenie, kde sa tá hranica rozmazáva, musia porozumieť tomu, čo urobili, keď to malo také následky.

Človek musí pochopiť akciu, ak má pochopiť reakciu.

Hermiona stále môže cítiť jej reakciu na to vedomie, len tak-tak, v zakončeniach jej nervov.

Panika, ten pocit, čo ju dusí, čo zatína svoje nedočkavé ruky do jej hrdla, ale pod tým, to vlákenko zosilňuje a šepoce.

Dokonca keď jej hlava a telo kričia v tichom proteste, temnota zvádza niečo hlboko zasadené, hoci dlho ignorované, hladí to, pomaly, s dotykom pierka.

Sleduje, ako sa Draco vzchopí, ohromená ním, dokonca keď sa snaží kontrolovať ten malý kúsok jej myšlienky, aby neprenikol skrz.

Mohla to ukryť pred kýmkoľvek iným.

Vie, že ju Draco dokáže prečítať, ako keby vôbec nič neskrývala.

To ju rozčuľuje.

On to vidí a uškrnie sa.

Čo ju rozčúli ešte viacej.

Pretože mala navrch, aj keď len na malú chvíľu. Pretože ho rozhodila, videla ho stratiť pokoj. Tie jemné biele vlasy len trochu mimo miesta sú toho znamením.

Ak ním nie je nič iné.

"Prezrel si si vôbec moje poznámky?" pýta sa, jej hlas takmer bodá.

Nezareaguje na to a namiesto toho vytiahne pergameny z hábitu, zmenšené, aby sa ľahko niesli, ale švihnutím zápästia ich znova zväčší. Rozbaľuje tie pergameny a nevšimne si, ako sa Hermiona strhla, keď použil bezprútikovú mágiu.

Vráti sa späť k sústredeniu, keď jej podá novšie vyzerajúci pergamen, na ktorom môže vidieť jeho šikmý rukopis. Silné čierne ťahy na pergamene, šikmé čiary na ňom.

Zreteľné.

Hermiona to číta, najprv neschopná venovať pozornosť kvôli očiam, o ktorých vie, že sa na nej ustálili, ale ako sa tie slová začínajú formovať, zabúda úplne na Dracovu prítomnosť, rýchlo prečítavajúc to, čo navrhuje.

Nakoniec vzhliadne, prekvapená zisťuje, že on je stále v tej istej polohe, stále na ňu zíza, hoci odmieta to, čo by mohlo naznačovať potrebu hovoriť o tom, čo napísal.

"Toto je, ty si myslíš, že toto..." zastaví sa, trochu potrasie hlavou. "To pôvodné kúzlo, poznáš ho?"

Je to dožadujúca otázka naplnená ozvenami panovačnosti.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia. Niektoré nie.

Povýšenosť, tak veľmi rozčuľujúca, spôsobuje, že Hermionine nervy prasknú v reakcii. Ten úškrn sa stáva trochu väčším.

"Viem, kde to zistiť."

"A?" pýta sa Hermiona, žiadna snaha ukryť to, čo si myslí o mužovi, čo sedí v tejto chvíli oproti nej.

Draco si poposadne na svojom mieste, uberajúc časť zo vzdialenosti medzi nimi.

Hoci je tam stále stôl, stále kopa kníh, pergamenov, rokov, Hermiona prehltne.

On to zbadá, dokonca sa jeho pera skrúti, keď zachytí jej pohľad. "Ak trváš na tom, že jediná možnosť, ako toto dokončiť, je obnoviť to kúzlo, potom áno, dokážem ho získať."

Jeho pohľad, ťažký na jej pokožke, tlačiaci, tlačiaci.

Zastavujúci a potom...

"Myslíš vážne obnoviť ho?" pýta sa a v tej prostej otázke, tak veľa vecí, tak veľmi veľa vecí.

Hermionine päste sa zovrú, nechty sa zatínajú do dlaní. Sústreď sa, sústreď sa, bolesť, malá bolesť, sústreď sa.

"Je to jediná možnosť," odpovedá.

Čas. Vznášajúci sa, to vírenie vzduchu, stmavnutie striebra do farby vlhkého kameňa, pramienok bielych vlasov, burgundské kučery, pera vtiahnutá medzi bielymi zubami, červený kameň blikotá.

Okamihy.

Okamihy.

Zvuk niekoho, kto s tresknutím zatvoril knihu.

Draco sa zdvihne na nohy, až keď Hermiona pri tom náhlom pohybe zažmurká.

"Budem ťa kontaktovať, keď to kúzlo objavím," vraví, zbaliac ten pergamen, zmenšiac ho tým istým švihnutím zápästia.

Hermiona prikývne. "Samozrejme."

Jeho pohľad sa zastaví a zdrží sa len na malý okamih dlhšie.

A potom je preč a ona môže znova dýchať.

Rýchlo, kráča rýchlo, pohybuje sa preč z knižnice ku vchodu, von zo školy, krížom cez pozemky, dostáva sa k ich okraju a potom, len potom, zastaví.

Trasúca ruka sa dvíha, ťahajúca sa skrz biele pramene.

_Prekliate peklo. Prekliate svinské peklo._

Obnoviť. Znova to vykonať, dokonca aj keď predstierane, aby sa dotkli toho, čoho sa dotkli kedysi, i kebyže len povrchne.

_Prekliate peklo._

Desať rokov kontroly krvi pretekajúcej jeho žilami, krvi odrážajúcej sa v kameni, ktorý nosí. Desať rokov spútavania mágie, ktorá mu bola daná.

Mágie, ktorá mu bola daná nevedome.

Bez predchádzajúceho premýšľania.

Pretože ona bola tým, kým bola.

A pretože on bol tým, kým bol.

Draco naozaj zastoná, bolesť v jeho hrudi spaľuje, jeho telo sa chce stočiť do klbka, do seba samého, zohnúť ten tlak, tak neuveriteľne ťažký tlak, ktorý ho tlačí k zemi.

Zovrieť to a pridržať, tvárou pridusenou v blate.

Zabudnúť v temnote.

Tej prekliatej, prekliatej temnote.

Zatvorí oči, zahalí sa do chladu okolo seba, dovolí tieňom za zatvorenými viečkami, aby sa upokojili, a potom duševným sústredením, ktoré v ňom vytrénoval ten najdokonalejší v takýchto veciach, sa premiestni do mukelského Londýna.

Kráča do Severusovho domu v pohrebnej nálade, viac než ľutuje, keď zistí, že starší muž nie je vo svojom byte. Chce mlátiť okolo seba, spôsobiť bolesť a vie, možno inštinktívne, že jeho bývalý profesor je jediný, kto by dokázal prežiť takýto útok.

V súčasnosti rozhodne ten jediný.

Ostrie čiernoty, ktoré je viac než len ostrím, ale ktoré chýba vo väčšine všetkých ostatných.

Okrem tých detí, ktoré všetky, každé jedno splodené po tom dni spred desiatich rokov, majú tiene.

Farby šedej, len nádych.

Temný pán by sa zasmial nad tou iróniou.

Draco sa hodí do jedného z prečačkaných kresiel v knižnici, zdvíhajúc ruku, aby sa poškriabal na nose medzi zatvorenými očami.

Kedy to začalo?

Tými schôdzkami?

Schôdzkami, na ktorých sa mu bolo dovolené zúčastniť len preto, že sa šiel postaviť Voldemortovi, šiel dobrovoľne po boku Severusa a klamal Temnému pánovi.

A vrátil sa späť v dolámanom tele.

Nie preto, že bol s ním Temný pán nespokojný.

Nie, pretože to bolo to, čo Temný pán robieval.

A potom, až potom, mu bolo dovolené pripojiť sa k tým schôdzkam, jedine potom začali veriť, že sa ich nechystá zradiť. Nie pretože mu verili alebo verili v to, čo povedal, ale pretože si mysleli, že porozumeli jeho inštinktu prežiť a čo by bol urobil, aby prežil.

_Si tu len preto, že si uvedomuješ, že vyhráme._

Slová najmladšieho Weasleyho, pľuvnuté na neho, zhnusenie nad odpornosťou toho, o čom si on myslel, že je prehreškom, ruka ovinutá ochranne okolo hnedookej čarodejnice po jeho boku.

Nepoprel to.

Svojím spôsobom to bola pravda.

Ale keď sa Ron odvrátil, ona zostala, hľadiac na neho, študujúc ho, mohol skoro vidieť, ako pracuje jej vynikajúca myseľ.

A to ho rozzúrilo.

A vyletel.

Jediným spôsobom akým vedel. Slovne.

Ale ona nereagovala tak, ako čakal. Namiesto hnevu, zdesenia či dokonca podráždenia zbadal ľútosť.

Musel odísť. Nebol by schopný kontrolovať nutkanie zabiť ju, keby zostal.

Ten deň začal tvrdý tréning kompletnej kontroly, keď si prisľúbil, že nikdy nedovolí nikomu, vôbec nikomu, priviesť ho do bodu straty kontroly.

Zvuk odstránenia Severusových ochrán upozorní Draca na príchod toho druhého muža a s absolútnom pozornosťou si uhladí rukou vlasy, magicky ich uloží do dokonalého tvaru, potom sa sám vystrie v kresle.

Vysoký tmavý muž vstúpi do knižnice skoro nehlučne.

Draco ho sleduje.

Nič z vzhľadu toho druhého muža nenaznačuje dôvod k obavám. Všetko od temena jeho čiernej hlavy smerom k čiernym topánkam je bez najmenšej chybičky, precízne. Ale niečo tam je, niečo za tou prázdnou maskou. Niečo sa za tými čiernymi očami pozerá na Draca.

Draco je okamžite v strehu.

Zdá sa, že tiene v izbe narástli s prítomnosťou temného čarodejníka.

"Draco," hodvábny zvuk pozdravu, dlhé pružné telo pomaly klesajúce do druhého kresla, švihajúce svojím zápästím, aby sa pred ním zjavil čaj.

Draco neodpovedá, sledujúc Severusa, napätý pod tou uvoľnenou povahou jeho pozície.

"Čaj?" Dlhé chudé ruky manipulujú so šálkou, s kanvicou na čaj.

Draco prijíma ponúknutý čaj, zohrievajúc si dlane porcelánom, ale nepijúc.

Ešte nie.

Severus si odpije z čaju. Draco si odpije zo svojho.

Ale nie skôr než odskúša zdvíhajúcu sa paru nosom dávno vytrénovaným k odhaleniu vôní, prísad.

Starší muž prišpendlí mladšieho s bezvýraznými očami. Draco sa s nimi stretá a nezažmurká. Sú to roky, čo Severus použil na neho legilimenciu, ale niečo je zle a Draco neuhne pred pohľadom druhého muža.

Ak sa deje čokoľvek s jeho učiteľom, čo vyžaduje legilimenciu, nezablokuje tomu druhému prístup.

Ale Draco necíti prítomnosť iných myšlienok, ten plazivý pocit, že sa niekto posúva do jeho hlavy a zažmurká, odvrátiac sa.

"Prečo si tu? Čo chceš?" pýta sa potichu Severus.

Draco si ho prezerá a nadvihne obočie. "Kto vraví, že niečo chcem?"

Zamračenie zablikotá mužovými črtami. "Nehraj sa so mnou."

Draco pomaly prikývne, "samozrejme." Zmĺkne, uvažujúc či to, čo povie ďalej, spôsobí, že ten druhý muž zareaguje... zle.

"Potrebujem originálny text _Sanguinis Vinculom."_ _(PP: Krvné puto)_

Pauza. Draco môže skoro cítiť, ako sa do neho zarezáva ostrie Severusovho sústredenia.

Môže tiež vycítiť, keď to sústredenie zaváha a ten pohľad sa pomaly stiahne.

To nie je odpoveď, ktorú čakal.

"Čakal som, že o to požiadaš," vraví Severus.

Draco navonok nereaguje. Vnútorne je zmesou zmätku.

Severus sa zdvihne z kresla a prejde do časti knižnice obsahujúcej všetky tie knihy, ktoré Severus vlastní o Čiernej mágii. Je rozsiahla, očarovaná nielen, aby bola skrytá pred náhodným pohľadom, ale tiež sa javí oveľa menšia než v skutočnosti je.

Vytiahne tenkú knihu z vysokej police, ruka ju pohladí po väzbe skôr než sa otočí a zamieri späť ku ohňu a k mužovi, ktorý tam sedí a sleduje ho.

Severus podá tú knihu Dracovi.

Je to tá istá kniha, ktorú mu dal pred desiatimi rokmi.

Kniha sa zahrieva v Dracovej ruke a on poznáva mágiu v nej, tú temnotu, tie tiene odpovedajúce na to, čo preteká jeho krvou, čo horí, dokonca už neustále v tom mieste na jeho hrudi.

"Vedel si, že Hermiona dospeje k tomu istému záveru?" pýta sa Draco, zízajúc na tú knihu.

Neuvedomí si použitie jej mena.

Severus áno. Hoci nič nepovie.

"Je to len logické. Museli ste prísť k tomu istému záveru."

Draco vzhliadne od knihy a prikývne. "Samozrejme."

Náhle zjavenie sa slnka cez okná so záclonami spôsobí žiaru okolo Draca, prebleskujúc na jeho vlasoch, na jeho vysokých lícnych kostiach, na tých temných podliatinách, ktoré zrazu vyzerajú také veľmi očividné.

A na tom červenom kameni na jeho ruke.

Je to ten kameň, na ktorom sa zachytí Severusove oko a ostane na ňom, temnota sa trocha zúži.

Ale nekomentuje to. Nie teraz.

"Zostávaš na večeru?"

Draco pokrúti hlavou a vstáva, strháva plášť z kresla a kladie si ho na plecia. "Nie. Najprv povinnosti." Vzhliadne na staršieho muža a raz prikývne. "Ďakujem ti, Severus," vraví a potom opúšťa, knižnicu, dom, a odmiestni sa.

Prichádza do Rokfortu, ale namiesto toho, aby pohľadal Hermionu, ako povedal, že urobí, kráča do izieb, ktoré mu pripravili na začiatku týždňa.

Chce si prejsť tú knihu.

Sám.

Minimálne spočiatku.


	9. Kapitola 9

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 9**

Telo. Šepot pier nad ostrím z kľúčnej kosti, vzrušujúce, vzrušujúce, staccato krvi pod končekmi prstov.

Zalapanie po dychu.

Ruky pohybujúce sa po pokožke, chladné, teplé, ten bod, tesne pod hrudným košom, padajúci pramienok vlasov, biely na zamatovej pokožke, tak jemnej, zastonanie nad jej povahou, nad tým pocitom z vlasov pohybujúcich sa po koži, tiahnucich sa s perami, s jazykom, s pohryzením zubov spolu s tou poddajnosťou vnútorného stehna.

Túženie.

Zvuk jej dýchania, ostrý, prsty zovierajúce chudé ramená, zarývajúce sa, pôsobiace modriny, nahradené dlaňou, zápästím.

Povzdych, záchvev, prepletenie pier, jazyka, ruky blúdiace, blúdiace nahor zaobleným bokom, objímajúce tú pokožku, láskajúce...

nádych a výdych...

Zaklonenie sa, vystavenie sa skúmajúcim rukám, jemné, ale so stránkou požadovačnosti, so stránkou prítomnosti, práve teraz, presne v tento okamžik, šepot v temnote...

Draco sa budí k mesiacu.

* * *

Hermiona kráča chodbami Rokfortu, nekonečná prechádzka, sem a tam, pocit pálenia, ten pomalý vzostup tepla, červeň na jej lícach, ruka zvierajúca hábit a potom ten náhly nedostatok všetkého.

Prázdnota.

Tak oveľa krutejšia než chladnejšia.

Slzy jej stekajú po lícach.

Portréty si to všimnú.

Ale nič nepovedia.


	10. Kapitola 10

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 10**

Hermiona položí pred Georgea čaj.

Sadne si do kresla vedľa neho a usmeje sa neprítomne na Lily, ktorá sa jej štverá do lona. Objíme rukami sedemročné dieťa, oprie si bradu o hlavu Harryho prvorodenej. Vonia mydlom, práškom a niečo voňavé to podčiarkuje.

Je skoro priveľká, aby sedávala ľuďom na kolenách.

Skoro.

Fleur sa posadí oproti nim, drží v náručí malého Ronalda, Bill si sadá vedľa nej s ich synom Zionom.

Artur sa prechádza sem a tam.

Zvuk tikania hodín Weasleyovcov. Zvuk vody kvapkajúcej do drezu.

A potom náhly hluk, keď sa Molly chvatom ženie dole schodmi, na všetkých sa veľkolepo usmieva.

"Je...?" pýta sa Arthur, viditeľne sa trasie.

Molly mávne rukou, "nie, nie, ešte nie, tieto veci chcú čas, hlavne bez mágie, na čom to bláznivé dievčisko trvá. Verili by ste, že je možné mať dieťa, dokonca veľké dieťa, bez akejkoľvek mágie?"

Pokračuje v mrmlaní, keď zhromažďuje zopár vecí spod drezu.

Je to spor, ktorému bola Hermiona prítomná posledné štyri mesiace a bude rada, keď to už znova nepočuje.

Zachytí Georgeov pohľad vedľa nej a on sa vševediaco usmeje. Tiež býval účastníkom hádok medzi Molly a jej najmladšou.

Molly sa stratí z kuchyne, plné ruky neidentifikovateľných vecí.

Hermiona zovrie ruky okolo Lily, cíti nárast mágie z poschodia. Zovrie sa okolo jej pása, nával sily, ktorú už dávno spoznala ako Harryho.

Elementárna mágia. Nespútaná.

Primitívna.

Kedysi ju nemohla cítiť, ale teraz skrz ňu a to malé dievčatko sediace v jej lone pulzuje mágia.

Hermiona zatvorí oči, dovolí dieťaťu pritúliť sa k nej ešte viac.

"Mohla by si ísť do postele. Zobudím ťa, kebyže sa niečo zmení." Znepokojený hlas, tak odlišný od toho, akým kedysi bol.

Hermiona otvorí oči. Pozrie na Georgea, trochu sa usmeje a pokrúti hlavou. "Nemyslím si, že by som dokázala zaspať, nie pri tých výbuchoch mágie od Harryho."

George prikývne. Tiež ich cíti, hoci oveľa menej než ona. Je to časť toho byť dvojča, bližší vzťah k tej elementárnej mágii, k tej krvnej mágii.

Hermionu kvôli nemu bolí srdce, skúma jeho tvár bez toho, aby si uvedomila, čo robí. Vrásky sa ťahajú od jeho očí, zádumčivých modrých očí, ktoré boli kedysi také šibalské.

"Som okej." Odpovedá jej bez položenia otázky.

Pocíti teplo okolo srdca, všimne si, že jeho vlasy, nikdy nie úplne červené ako u zvyšku rodiny, sa zosvetlili, kým bol v Južnej Amerike a jeho pokožka žiari zdravím. Študoval tam staroveké magické runy, obchod so žartíkmi už dávno predal.

"Som rada, že si doma," vraví bez toho, aby premýšľala nad svojimi slovami.

Pauza a potom George prikývne. "Ja tiež."

Ďalší výbuch mágie. Lily trochu zakňučí a Hermiona ju ešte raz silnejšie zovrie, znova zatvorí oči a sústredí sa na to, aby odviedla časť z tej mágie z mladého dievčaťa, absorbuje ju, nechá sa ňou naplniť a zahriať, cítiac, kedy Lily skĺzne do spánku.

"Tak silne to na ňu pôsobí," vraví Bill z miesta, kde sedí.

Hermiona nechá chvíľu zavreté oči, nadychuje sa Lilynej vône. Vie, že Bill neobviňuje, vie, že proste len niečo povedal. Ale nedokáže zabrániť tomu ostrému ostňu podráždenia na neho, podčiarknutom tou vždy prítomnou vinou.

Otvorí oči a stretne sa ponad stolom s jeho.

On pokračuje. "Silnejšie než na ostatných."

Hermiona má na to teóriu, teóriu, ktorú nikdy nepovedala nahlas a nikdy nepovie.

Bill necíti tie magické výbuchy, ani Fleur či Artur. Nikto z nich, až na Molly vďaka láske matky a Georgea, kvôli tomu, že je polovica celku, celku, ktorý sa zničil.

Nemôže zostať.

So spiacou Lily v náručí Hermiona vstane zo stoličky. Oči niekoľkých rôznych Weasleyovcov sa na ňu zamerajú.

"Idem ju dať do postele," vraví potichu.

Je rada, že ju nikto z nich nemôže prečítať, že aspoň v tejto skupinke je schopná ukryť to, čo si v skutočnosti myslí, čo v skutočnosti robí.

"Nepotrebuješ pomôcť?" pýta sa George.

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou. To dievča, také malé na jej vek, je ľahké v jej náručí a hoci je Hermiona tiež štíhla čarodejnica, nemá problém ju udržať,

"Som v poriadku." Zastaví, zvažuje a potom pokračuje. "Vraciam sa na Rokfort, radšej budem niečo robiť než tu sedieť. Zaletaxujte mi hneď, ako sa narodí." Smeruje to k Georgeovi, ktorý porozumie, nie k ostatným, ktorí neporozumejú.

Prikývne a ona mu venuje ďalší chabý úsmev.

Otočí sa a opúšťa rodinu Weasleyovcov, kráča po schodoch na tretie poschodie, kde otvára nohou Lilyne dvere.

Keď uloží spiace dieťa do postele, Hermiona zastane, uhladí nabok tie tmavé pramienky z líc dievčaťa, rozprestierajúc ich na biely vankúš. Dokonca v mesačnom svetle nakúkajúcom pomedzi záclonami môže Hermiona vidieť ten tieň detskej mágie, preplietajúci sa dnu a von s tými normálnymi farbami mágie, s tými farbami, ktoré sa už dávno naučila rozoznať.

Lily sa v spánku usmeje, malá päsť sa dvíha a uloží sa pri bledom líci, na boku skrúti svoje telo do klbka.

Pálivá bolesť, pozdĺž Hermioninho hrudného koša, spôsobuje, že sa sprudka nadýchne.

Oči suché, keď sa pozrie na Harryho najstaršie dieťa a jej krstniatko.

_Čo ak, čo ak..._

Tá myšlienka sa jej krúti v mozgu skôr než ju dokáže prerušiť, skôr než ju môže rozsekať s úplnou precíznosťou.

Hermiona sa naposledy pozrie na dievča, potom sa otočí z izby a potichu kráča dole schodmi, zastaví na druhom poschodí, aby tam cítila mágiu, Harryho, Mollyninu a pod tým, tú žiarivú a pulzujúcu mágiu mladej matky a dieťaťa, ktoré sa má narodiť.

Do sveta.

Ktorý ona pošpinila.

Pred desiatimi rokmi.

Pokračuje dole schodmi k predným dverám, nevšimne si ten tieň, až pokiaľ ju nechytí za ruku.

Hermiona sa otočí v prekvapení, nie vystrašená, ale pripravená, iba aby sa uvoľnila pri Georgeovej známej tvári.

Jeho ruka zostáva na jej ruke. "Všetko v poriadku, Hermiona?" Pýta sa a jeho je hlas znepokojený, a ešte niečo iné.

"Áno, len," premýšľa o klamaní a rozhodne sa neklamať, "nemôžem tu byť kvôli tamtomu, tentoraz nie."

Georgeova druhá ruka sa zdvihne a so špičkou prsta nadvihne jej bradu, natočí ju tak, aby jej mesiac plne svietil do tváre.

"Bill tým nič nemyslel."

Uvažuje, kedy sa Ronov brat stal takým všímavým.

Uvažuje nad tým náhlym zábleskom emócií v jeho očiach.

"Viem," odpovedá.

K tomu prstu sa pridá ruka, prikryje jej bradu, jej líce, palec hladí jej pokožku.

"Nie si v poriadku," vraví a zrazu si je Hermiona vedomá muža pred sebou. Veľmi vedomá.

"Harry povedal, že ťa našiel pri Ronovom hrobe," pokračuje, palec stále na jej líci.

Nevie, čo povedať, tak nepovie nič.

"Už je to desať rokov, Hermiona." Palec sa pohne nadol, dotyk pierka na jej perách.

Hermiona cíti to chvenie, to ostrie a náhle trhnutie v jej vnútri, "na tom nezáleží," zašepká, "ja nemôžem zabudnúť o nič viac než dokážeš ty."

Netrhne sebou, len prikývne, pomaly, jeho oči zachytávajú jej, "myslím na neho každý deň, na nich oboch, Freda a Rona, mojich bratov. Niekedy mám pocit, že stále dokážem Freda cítiť, pri mne, ako rozpráva najnovšie žarty, vtipy." Viac úškrn než úsmev, "čo ďalšieho by sme mohli urobiť mame na truc."

Jeho oči stratili sústredenie, spomienky na časy dávno minulé a ľudí, čo sa nevrátia, ale on sa vracia, intenzívne sa na ňu pozerá. Hermiona sa stretá s jeho očami, "ale môj život sa nezastavil," vraví on jemne, veľmi jemne.

Jeho pery dopadnú na jej skôr než o tom môže uvažovať, malý tlak, ľahký, váhavý, žiadajúci povolenie.

Je sladký, prichádzal niekoľko rokov, dôvera zrodená medzi nimi zo spoločného zármutku. Sladkoboľavý.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia, niektoré sa nikdy nezmenia.

Poctivosť. Statočnosť.

Chrabromil.

Bolo by také ľahké podľahnúť tej vrelosti, odovzdať sa rukám, ktoré ju obaľujú. Byť vrelá, dovoliť niečomu podopierať ju, vravieť jej, že je okej, vravieť jej, že všetko bude v poriadku.

Hermiona položí ruku na Georgeovu hruď, roztiahne prsty a potom jemne zatlačí. Jeho hlava sa dvíha, jeho pohľad spojený s ňou.

Pokúsi sa usmiať. "Nemôžem, George. Nie teraz, možno," prehltne, "možno potom, keď toto napravím, možno potom, ale nie teraz."

Hermiona pozná muža, ktorým sa George stal a nie je prekvapená, keď sa trochu usmeje a pohladí jej líce, než cúvne. "Chápem, Hermiona. Zaletaxujem ti, keď Ginny porodí."

Venuje mu úsmev, skutočný úsmev, hoci smutný. "Ďakujem ti."

Hermiona ho sleduje, ako mizne v dome a potom zatvorí oči, s ohromnou silou vôle sa premiestni do Rokfortu.

Nedostatok elementárnej mágie je prvá vec, ktorú si všimne.

Druhou je úplne ticho noci okolo nej, tak temnej, tak veľmi temnej, obloha nad hlavou ťažká od mrakov, naplnená vlhkosťou, neviditeľná, ale ukrývajúca mesiac, hviezdy.

Prikrývka. Plášť.

Temnota.

A ten chlad.

Pohne sa smerom k vrátam, sneh vŕzga pod jej nohami.

Ruka na studenom železe, zatlačí na bránu.

Jej prsty sa na chvíľu ovinú okolo toho kovu, dovolí chladu spáliť jej dlaň, pripevňujúc ju, pripomínajúc jej.

Bez tej elementárnej mágie už sa viacej neozývajúcej, búchajúcej, valiacej sa na jej bariéry nájde svoju myseľ unavenú, nevysloviteľne unavenú, smerujúcu k vyprázdneniu. Ten boj proti Harryho mágii, proti tomu, čo je Ginninou mágiou, proti Lily sediacej v jej lone, paľba mágie voči bariéram, ktoré sú v prvom rade také krehké.

Tak veľmi krehké.

Pustí tú bránu a vkročí na pozemky Rokfortu. Vietor švihá okolo nej, zakrúca sa do jej plášťa, obaľuje sa okolo jej tela, zdvíha voľné vlasy z jej krku, hladí, hladí.

Hermiona sa v ňom chveje, kochá sa v ňom.

Tá mágia u Potterovcov bola taká horúca, taká náročná, príliš veľa iskier, príliš veľa žiare.

Ona dáva prednosť temnote, dokonca viac než tieňom, niečomu utišujúcemu, niečomu úplne oslobodenému od nedostatku pohľadu.

Pocit samoty, vôňa, kvapalný dotyk, ale žiaden pohľad, žiadna možnosť vidieť tváre, výrazy, žiadna možnosť vidieť okrem vlnenia myšlienky, vlnenia mágie.

Niečo, o čom vie, že George nepochopí.

Dostane sa na kamenné schody hradu a pomaly sa nimi štverá.

Vycíti ten tieň opretý o kameň skôr, než sa ten tieň oddelí od steny.

Hermiona znehybnie uprostred kroku, plne si vedomá, že jej bariéry nie sú také, aké by mali byť; príliš veľa ich bolo rozbitých túto noc.

"Profesorka Grangerová," zamatový barytón kĺže po jej pokožke.

Strasie sa a dúfa, že on si to nevšimne, vediac, že to ani nemusí vidieť, pravdepodobne to môže vycítiť, okolo úlomkov jej ochrannej masky.

Cíti, že sa prediera naprieč tými úlomkami.

Reže. Spôsobuje, že krváca.

"Dosť neskoro vonku na školskú noc."

Nedokáže rozoznať jeho tvár, ale vie, že sa uškŕňa, vie, že pravá strana jeho úst je mierne nadvihnutá a že jeho oči sa posmievajú.

Z nejakého dôvodu ju to nenahnevá, hoci zúfalo chce, aby rozhnevalo.

Ale napriek vášne z hnevu jediné, čo cíti, je chlad vetra šepkajúceho okolo nej.

Šepkajúci, šepkajúci.

Vykročí z tieňa, bližšie k nej a ona len teraz dokáže rozoznať jeho obrysy, líniu čeľuste, tie vysoké lícne kosti.

"Mala som povinnosti," odpovedá.

"Potterova manželka rodí, áno, viem," vraví, uškŕňa sa, dôraz na manželku jasný.

Plameň hnevu zablikoce pod jej nervami.

On prikročí bližšie.

Vietor sa krúti okolo nich.

Ten hnev umiera.

"Áno," odpovedá ona.

Naklonená hlava, stále viditeľná len líniou jeho čeľuste "Takže, už porodila?"

"Nie." To slovo vyjde skôr, než ho dokáže zastaviť.

Ďalší krok.

"Ale potom prečo ste tu, profesorka Grangerová, a nie tam?"

Je od nej na menej než stopu a ona sa musí pozrieť nahor, zakloniac hlavu, neschopná rozoznať plne jeho črty.

Temná línia, temný obraz.

Ten okraj jeho plášťa, čierneho plášťa, skoro neviditeľný v temnote, sa zdvíha s vetrom, lem sa jej dotýka, krúti sa okolo jej nôh, tancuje, krúži, len na chvíľu, skôr než ten vietor neumrie a ten plášť nespadne späť na miesto.

"Nie je ma tam treba," odpovedá.

Vie, že nadvihne obočie, hoci to nevidí. Ale môže to skoro cítiť, len zmenou vo vzduchu, trochu.

Nevedome vtiahne spodnú peru medzi zuby a jej ruka sa zovrie.

"Hryziete si peru, profesorka?" Ten hlas, ach, bože, ten hlas a ako to vedel?

"Pretože si myslím, že hryziete," ten zvuk padá, padá do kruhu s tým chladom, s tým vzduchom a mrazí v jej pľúcach.

"Pretože si myslím, že neviete, čo robiť," pokračuje, "a keď ty nevieš, čo robiť, hryzieš si peru." Pauza, nádych. "Alebo krútiš svojím brkom, ale teraz nemáte so sebou žiadne brko, profesorka." Pohyb vzduchu, "kontrola seba samej, neznamená to to? Keď to robíš." Šepot, "vťahovanie pery medzi tie zuby, spôsobovanie tlaku, sústredenie, malá bolesť vedúca ku kontrole."

On sa k nej nepohne, nie, žiaden ďalší pohyb vpred, ktorý by spôsobil, že by sa ich telá zrazili.

Nezáleží na tom.

Ona ho môže vycítiť, cítiť tú blízkosť v temnote, mágiu pohybujúcu sa okolo neho, plaziacu sa okolo jeho postavy a môže ho zavoňať, pamätá si so zovretím vo svojom vnútre, bodnutie na spodku jej chrbtice, vôňu, ktorá sa nezmenila.

"Tak prečo si odišla od Potterovcov? Je to naozaj kvôli tomu, že ťa tam nepotrebovali alebo je to možno niečím iným." Zastane, ticho sťahuje dolu, tlačí nadol. A potom tichšie, skoro šeptom. "Má to niečo spoločné s mágiou, ktorej nechceš byť svedkom, zafarbenou mágiou, mágiou s tieňmi, poškvrnenou mágiou."

Hermionina pera už skoro krváca a jeho slová spôsobujú, že hryzie ešte silnejšie,aby zadržala zakňučanie, zadržala niečo iné, čo sa dvíha z toho chladného kameňa pod jej nohami, plazí sa, vznáša sa nahor jej telom, usadzuje sa hlboko v jej lone, rozširuje sa von.

Chlad. Temnota.

A biela horúčava, o ktorej nikdy nevedela, že môže takto presne páliť.

"Aká je pravda, profesorka?" Jeho hlas sa jej dotýka, môže ho cítiť preletieť jej nervami, hladiť ich.

Nechá svoje pery oddeliť sa od jej zubov, prehĺtajúc, raz, dvakrát, počíta nádychy, kontroluje ich, hoci vie, že on ich asi môže počuť v tom tichu noci, v tichu temnoty, chrčanie dychu. Zúfalstva.

"Povedala som ti pravdu," odpovedá.

Ďalší úškrn, ktorý nemôže rozoznať, ale ktorý vie, že tam je, na jeho tvári, na stopu od nej, tak blízko, tak veľmi blízko, že sa ich plášte znova dotknú a odskočia späť, dotýkajúce, znova sa pohybujúce sa späť, krúžiace vo vetre.

"Si hrozný klamár," vraví on. Dych sa jej zasekne nad skoro jemnom tóne jeho hlasu.

Potom dvíha bradu, prižmúri oči, bojuje voči tomu, čo sa deje, nevediac, čo sa deje, ale vediac, že proti tomu musí bojovať. "Neklamem," vraví.

Hlboké zachichotanie, hlboko v jeho hrudi, spôsobuje vlnenie, vlnenie, ktoré sa pohybuje von z neho, obaľuje, prehýba, hľadí ju. Skoro môže cítiť, ako sa jej vlasy na spánkoch od neho pohnú.

Pomyslí si, že to nie je možné.

A časť z nej to vie.

"Ach, Hermiona, vždy taká divoká," a tento raz je jeho hlas určite jemný a ona sa predkloní k nemu, niečo v tom hlase ju volá, prosí ju.

Aby sa stratila v temnote, v tom chlade, s tou páľavou.

Rozhodne iná túžba než tá, ktorú mala predtým, keď stále na inom mieste, s iným človekom.

Náklon.

A potom sa vzduchu zatočí, telo sa pohne, tiene zablikajú, temnota vzdychne a on ukročí späť, zanechávajúc prázdnotu, nezáujem.

Spodok jej chrbtice kričí.

"Myslím, profesorka, že by ste mali byť v posteli; napokon, zajtra máte vyučovanie." Úškrn pozdĺž jeho tváre. Skoro môže počuť, ako sa tie svaly pohybujú, ako sa pohybujú jeho pery. "Už vás viacej nebudem zdržovať."

Nemôže vidieť, že sa ukloní, ale počuje šelest jeho plášťa a potom kladenie obutých krokov na kameni, potom chrapčanie snehu.

Pohybuje sa, preč.

Hermiona sa otočí a vybehne zvyšok schodov, v chvate zatreskne za sebou tie veľké vchodové dvere, aby unikla, aby sa dostala preč.

Keď je znova v bezpečí svojich izieb, trasúca sa pred kozubom, ruky ovinuté okolo seba, ozve sa cvaknutie na jej okne a spôsobí, že nadskočí.

Kľajúc si pre seba sa pohne k oknu, otvorí ho, aby vpustila dokonale čiernu sovu, pergamen priviazaný okolo jej nohy, tmavé oči na ňu očakávane žiaria.

Otvára ten pergamen trasúcimi sa rukami, nejasne si uvedomuje, že tá sova nečaká na odpoveď.

_Mám to kúzlo_.

Napísané ťahmi čiernej.

Zreteľné.


	11. Kapitola 11

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 11**

Oveľa, oveľa neskôr sedí Hermiona v kresle pred kozubom, deka obtočená okolo nej.

V jednej ruke pergamen.

Červený kameň v jej lone žiari na čiernej látke.

Kameň, ktorý by muž, ktorý práve kráča tieňmi Zakázaného lesa, okamžite spoznal.

Rozhovor.

Spomínanie.

Hermiona sedela na gauči, kolená pritiahnuté k hrudi, ruky ovinuté okolo nich. Ten pocit unavenosti, vyčerpanosti, prostej túžby po tom, aby celá táto záležitosť skončila, aby si s ňou nemusela robiť starosti, aby sa nemusela budiť každú noc a každé ráno len, aby tieto kroky zopakovala.

Stále znova a znova.

Mesiace snaženia sa nájsť viteály, snaženia objaviť, poraziť, naplánovať a potom začať opäť znova, znova a znova.

Snape hovorí, hlboko, metodicky, hlas, ktorý by ju dokázal uspať.

Jej oči ťažké, svrbiace od sucha.

"Prečo on?" slová uškrnuté v poriadne dobrej imitácii zhnusenia z Ronovej strany.

Ani sa nepozrela jeho smerom, hľadela priamo pred seba na blikotajúce plamene v kozube.

"Prečo nie ja?" tieto slová sa sťažovali, spôsobili, že sa prihrbila.

Znova ten hlas, upokojujúci, dôkaz zmien, keď tie slová neboli vyprsknuté. "Pretože vy budete so mnou, spolu s ostatnými členmi Rádu, bojovať, aby ste od nich zadržali smrťožrútov."

Harry prehovorí, hlas úplne odlišný než bol pred piatimi mesiacmi. "Malfoy je lepší v súboji, on by mal byť ten, kto bude bojovať," pauza a ona vedela, že sa Harry pozerá na Rona, "prepáč, kamoš."

Ronova červená hlava, zbadala ho prikývnuť kútikom svojho oka, pehy vystúpené na jeho bledej pokožke. "To je pravda. Mne súboje nejdú, vieš to, my všetci to vieme, takže nechápem, prečo to musí byť on, do kelu, nerozumiem, prečo to musí byť ona."

Tentoraz Hermiona nebojovala s nutkaním zavrieť oči, zavrela ich.

Uzavretá zbadala vírenie farieb.

"Muž a žena, svetlo, tma," znova Snape, vysvetľuje, znova." "Dualita, to je toho podstatou."

Povrchne uvažovala, kedy jeho trpezlivosť s Ronom a so situáciou praskne.

"Okej, chápem," uškrnul sa Ron.

Mohla počuť výraz na jeho tvári, skrz svoje zatvorené oči. Vedela, že si prehrabol rukou vlasy, zvyk, ktorý v poslednej dobre prebral od Harryho.

Potiahlo ju to za srdce, hoci to nemohla vidieť.

Taký mladý.

Každý z nich.

"A ten druhý dôvod," pokračoval Snape.

Hermiona otvorila oči a naklonila hlavu, oprela si líce o kolená, pozerajúc sa tam, kde ten vysoký ex-profesor stál vo všetkej svojej čiernej nádhere. Vyzeral vyčerpane, tmavé kruhy pod svojimi očami. Neustály stres z bytia smrťožrútom, bytia členom Rádu, viny z Dumbledorovej smrti, všetko si vybralo daň na mužovi, ktorý bol teraz, viac než kedy predtým, nevyhnutný pre porážku Voldemorta.

Jej bývalý profesor sa stal veľmi dôležitý.

A ten ex-profesor zízal na bielovlasého chlapca, ktorý sedel v rohu s výrazom skoro jemným, skoro krehkým.

Hermionine oči sa presunuli od vysokého tmavého muža a spočinuli na Malfoyovi, tom prekliatí jej života na Rokforte, čistokrvnom, aristokratovi, ktorý ňou kedysi pohŕdal kvôli jej dedičstvu.

Jeho tvár bola dôkladne bezvýrazná, díval sa, ako keby bol divák a nie súčasť toho, čo sa dialo.

Slizolinský princ. Dedič Malfoyov.

Tituly.

Teraz vynútený spojenec a niečo viac, niečo, čo sa vyvinulo počas nespočítateľných hodín štúdia, stresu, nedostatku spánku a tohoto, rozhodnutia, ktoré urobili predchádzajúcu noc.

Zúfalé rozhodnutie, ktorému nie celkom rozumela.

Proste koniec, definitívny koniec.

A to, čím si ani nebola istá.

Ron sa pozeral sem a tam medzi Snapom a Malfoyom, jasná nechuť vytepaná v jeho črtách. Harry sa tváril prístupnejšie ale nepriateľskejšie. Nevedel presne, čo Hermiona a Malfoy našli, ale rozumel svojej hlboko zakorenenej nedôvere voči bývalému spolužiakovi, napriek nespočetným príkladom Malfoyovej oddanosti.

Tá nedôvera súperila s jeho absolútnou dôverou a láskou k dievčaťu, ktoré sedelo na gauči.

"Potom aký je ten ďalší dôvod?" vykríkol Ron.

Hermiona zízala na Malfoya, na tie strieborné oči jasne neukazujúce žiadnu emóciu, nevpustiace nikoho ku starostlivo umiestnenej osobnosti, ktorú rozvinul za niekoľko posledných mesiacov.

Možno to bola len ona, kto si všimol nepatrné zovretie jednej jeho päste.

"Temná mágia," odpovedala za nich.

Všetky oči sa otočili k nej, ale ona udržala svoj pohľad pevne zomknutý s tou náhlou striebornou žiarou z druhej strany izby.

"Čože?" Ron.

"Čo myslíš, Miona?" Harry.

Neposunula líce z kolien, rukami ich pridržiavala k hrudi. Prehovorila k chlapcovi, ktorý držal jej pohľad ako vo zveráku, "kvôli čiernej mágii. On ju už pozná, už ju používal." Neodvrátila sa, všetko jej sústredenie na chlapca na druhej strane izby, unavená tak unavená, ale pokračovala. "Temnota a svetlo, ty to nemôžeš urobiť Ron, pretože si sa jej nedotkol."

Vedela, že má pravdu, vedela to, keď sa rozhodla na tom rozhodnutí minulú noc, v čase, keď sedela blízko pri tom bielovlasom chlapcovi pred kozubom, sklonená nad tým istým textom, tak blízko, že cítila jeho vlastné srdce, vdychovala jeho trochu korenistú vôňu a všetko zmiešané s drahou voňavkou.

"Dotkol čoho?" Ron.

"Temnoty," odpovedala, jej hlas taký tichý, že sa skoro nedostane na druhú stranu izby.

Jemné trhnutie, pozdĺž chlapcovej krivky čeľuste.

Zbadala to.

Ak to nikto iný nezbadal.

Izba taká tichá, že mohla počuť dýchanie a potom...

"Desať bodov pre Chrabromil," od bývalého majstra elixírov.

Bolo to nevyslovené gesto, ale znamenalo veľa.

Hermiona sa na to usmiala, dokonca aj keď Ron a Harry nie.

"Je to jediná možnosť?" Tentoraz je to Harry, kto sa pýta, a v jeho hlase je niečo blízke panike.

Hermiona znova zatvorila oči, pripomínajúc si zreteľne chlapca, ktorého stretla pred šiestimi rokmi, tú plachú postavu, s okuliarmi, jasne zelenými očami a tou jazvou, tou hlúpou, hlúpou jazvou.

Niečo sa skrútilo v Hermioninom bruchu a ona mala pocit, že bude vracať, pocit nutkania na zvracanie sa zdvihol v jej hrdle, ochromil jej zmysly.

_Prečo my?_

Tá myšlienka, tá otázka, len záblesk v jej mysli, ale skutočná, podstatná, pravdivá a spravodlivá otázka prehovorená odniekiaľ hlboko v jej mysli, pulzujúca s rovnomerným rytmom jej srdca.

"Myslím, že je to jediná možnosť," odpovedal Snape a jeho hlas bol skoro jemný. Skoro.

Mlčanie, ticho, zaťažené s otázkou.

Nakoniec ju Harry položil. "Toto jej neublíži? Nech je to akékoľvek kúzlo, neublíži Hermione?"

Hermiona neotvorila svoje oči, sústredila sa na vírenie farieb za zatvorenými viečkami, na dýchanie, ustálené, pulzovanie mágie hlboko v jej krvi.

"Bude v naprostom bezpečí."

Ex-profesor, smrťožrút, člen Rádu, vrah Dumbledora, záchranca...

... klamal a farby za Hermioninými viečkami zošediveli.

Aj keď len na chvíľu.


	12. Kapitola 12

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 12**

_"Takováto je dekonstrukce: nikoliv směsice, ale napětí mezi vzpomínkami, věrností, zachováním toho, co nám bylo darováno, a zároveň je to různorodost, něco naprosto nového a také narušení." J. Derrida_

Zaklopanie.

On vie, že to príde, čaká na to, hľadí ponad bielu krajinu a oblohu len, aby zaregistroval prebudenie dňa.

Keď vyradí svoje ochrany a otvára dvere, neprekvapí ho, že zbadá pre sebou kučeravú čarodejnicu. Všimne si tmavé kruhy, to napätie pozdĺž jej čeľuste, tie suché a priamočiare oči.

Ten mierny záklon brady.

Nič z toho ho neprekvapí.

Odstúpi od dverí, len tesne vedľa nich, pohyb bieleho plátna je jediným zvukom v izbe, nepatrné zašuchotanie čiernych nohavíc.

Nepovie ani slovo.

Ona ho obíde a za ňou sa tiahne závan levandule.

Prenikne k jeho vnútornostiam a zoviera ich, silnejšie a silnejšie.

Ona sa stratí v dverách.

On sa otočí, oprie si čelo o kamennú stenu, len na chvíľu, na okamih, potom sa vystrie, obnoví švihnutím zápästia svoje ochrany, zatiaľ čo nasleduje tú čarodejnicu do obývacej izby.

Tam, kde pred chvíľou bol chlad, horí oheň.

Posadí sa do jedného z kresiel pred kozubom, čierny plášť prevesený za jej chrbtom, ruky zababušené v mukelskom svetri a mukelských džínsoch.

Vyzerá mlado, bolestne mlado, uprene hľadí do tých plameňov s prázdnym výrazom, ktorý mu pripomína, pripomína mu to dievča z Brlohu, tú čarodejnicu, ktorá mala...

Zastaví sa uprostred myšlienky.

_Unavená. Musí byť unavená._

_Vyčerpaná. _

Draco sa presunie od vchodu k druhému kreslu, pozrie sa na ňu, skôr než sa posadí. "Nechceš čaj?"

Prvé prehovorené slová.

Ozvena. Ozvena.

"Poprosím." Hlas, tichý, jemný.

Je to, ako keby mu niekto vrazil do brucha a na chvíľu vidí temnotu. Tiene. Čiernu. Požehnaný mier.

A potom realitu.

Práve teraz sa na neho pozerá, oči sústredené, analyzujúce.

On dúfa, že udrží svoju tvár prázdnu. Ale vie, že na tom asi nezáleží.

To spojenie pulzuje dokonca, keď sa vráti, zakrýva ho, potláča, hoci si praje, aby ho dokázal umlčať.

Objedná čaj.

A potom sa posadí. Čaká.

Ešte nespal. Po prečítaní tej knihy, po tom, čo sa noc predtým s ňou stretol, šiel do Zakázaného lesa zo žiadneho iného dôvodu okrem toho, že je tam tma, je tam ticho a niečo na tej temnote a tichosti ho priťahovalo.

Pokoj.

Pre neho niečo úplne cudzie. Vždy to bolo pre neho niečo cudzieho, až na tú jedinú chvíľu, tú chvíľu pred desiatimi rokmi.

Dráždenie, túžba ochutnať.

Túži po tom s bolesťou prerezávajúcou sa skrz každý nerv.

Hoci to po mnoho rokov odmietal vidieť, cítiť to, uznať to.

Teraz je to späť, hrozné, definitívne.

Prinesú čaj, domáci škriatkovia ho položia na stôl medzi čarodejnicu a čarodejníka. Odídu tak rýchlo ako môžu, dva rovnaké páry očí sa nervózne posúvajú medzi tými dvoma osobami sediacimi v izbe, nerozumejú kolísaniu tých vrstiev emócií, poťahovaniu, chápu jedine priamu hrozbu, to nebezpečenstvo v nich.

S puknutím zmiznú.

Hermiona sa otočí a naleje čaj. Jej šálka, jeden cukor a mlieko, jeho šálka len mlieko.

Presne ako to má rád.

Jej tvár je dokonale prázdna, jej dýchanie normálne, oči sa majú na pozore.

Ruka sa trocha trasie, veľmi mierne, keď mu podáva ten čaj.

Berie si ho, opatrný, aby sa jej nedotkol.

Zvuk plameňov poskakujúcich v kozube, zvuk vetra pískajúceho tými malými špárami (cz: škvírami) v stenách hradu. Zvuk šálky položenej na stôl a potom mierny šuchot pohybu, látky.

"Tá kniha?" pýta sa ona.

Draco hľadí pred seba, sleduje tú oranžovú a žltú, počíta, jeden nádych, jeden výdych, a potom prikývne, odloží svoju vlastnú šálku a zdvihne sa z kresla.

Mačkovito, elegantne, minimum pohybov s maximálnym účinkom, neuvedomuje si, že to robí, ale Hermiona si uvedomuje a hoci nič neunikne z jej pier, cíti ten ston vo svojom hrdle, v hrudi, rozširuje sa viac a viac.

Keď zmizne v spálni, ona zatvorí oči.

_Sústreď sa. Sústreď sa._

_Cieľ._

Otvorí oči, pozrie sa na svoj čaj a zdvihne ho pevnejšou rukou než predtým. Odpíja si. Tekutina teplá na jej jazyku, na jej perách.

_Sústreď sa._

Vracia sa s tou knihou. Malá kožená kniha, ktorú drží vo svojej ruke, chráni ju, palcom neprítomne šúcha jej obal.

Hermiona si zahryzne do pery a potom si ešte raz odpije z čaju, aby to zamaskovala, spomienka na jeho slová jej okamžite rezonuje v mysli.

Podá jej tu knihu skôr, než sa usadí znova v kresle.

Tentoraz sa viditeľne trasie ruka, ktorá tú knihu berie.

"Ty si to čítal." Skôr vyhlásenie než otázka, namierené priamo na muža, ktorý si odpíja svoj vlastný čaj.

Nevidí ho prikývnuť. Hľadí na koženú knihu, ktorú drží, knihu, ktorú naposledy videla pred desiatimi rokmi.

Vibruje v jej ruke, spoznáva ju, spoznáva niečo v nej.

Tak ako spoznala Draca pred pár dňami.

Súvislosti také komplikované, také zmätené, že nevie, ako im porozumieť , či kde vôbec začať.

Ale je tu, aby porozumela, takže otvára obal, hľadí na stránky skôr, než začne čítať.

Spomienky, krúžiace samé okolo seba, obkľučujúce, dookola a dookola, dotýkajúce sa, blikajúce, uhladzujúce, pohládzajúce.

_Sústreď sa._

Draco ju sleduje, hlavu sklonenú nad knihou, kučery, ktoré padajú okolo jej tváre, len tak-tak ukrývajúce jej črty. Ale len tak-tak, skôr formujú, lemujú tú delikátnosť.

Dokáže rozlíšiť tú malú skupinku pieh na jej nose.

Jeho pás zovrie niečo ako zverák, mačká v jeho hrudi, silnejšie, silnejšie.

Odvráti sa, najprv k ohňu a potom smerom k oknu, slnko oslňuje cez sklo.

Postaví sa. Neschopný pokojne sedieť.

Dôkaz jej sústredenia, že sebou ani nemykne, nepozrie nahor.

Z nejakého dôvodu to spôsobuje, že ten zverák povolí, len na chvíľu.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia. Niektoré sa nezmenia.

Podíde k oknu, položí ruku na studené sklo. Je prudké, chladné, dlaň zberajúca ten chlad, prenáša ho do jeho pokožky, nervov, do kostí.

Každá kostička absorbuje ten chlad.

V inom čase stál pri inom okne a díval sa, ako vonku zúri búrka v oslepujúcej jasnosti, ako denné svetlo sotva preniká cez čierne mraky nad hlavou, bieloba vytrvalo dopadajúca, dožadujúca sa.

Vtedy sa odvrátil od okna len, keď neustály škripot jej brka zastal a rozhliadol sa so zvedavosťou. Uprene na neho pozerala; očami, ktoré ešte neboli zahalené, ktoré boli ešte otvorené a úprimné, ešte neskazené, sa spojila s jeho.

V tom čase začul hukot krvi vo svojej hlave, nad tým nechráneným výrazom... čoho? V tom čase to považoval za poznanie, ale odvtedy, keď sa obzrel na tú scénu, vidiac to, ako sa jej obočia zvraštili dohromady a vytvorili tú čiaru medzi jej očami, si uvedomil, že to nebolo poznanie, ale osvietenie.

Nie po prvý raz uvažuje, čo to bolo zo osvietenie.

Slabý zvuk, sotva šepot, niečo, čo by vôbec nemal počuť. Otočí sa a vidí, že zatvorila knihu a hľadí na neho.

Teraz v jej pohľade nie je žiadne osvietenie. Nie, už sú za schopnosťou intuitívneho chápania, presunuli sa do niečoho iného, niečoho, čo nedokáže definovať a odmieta sa pokúsiť.

Ale v jej pohľade, otvorenejšom než bol, odkedy ju prvý raz videl v knižnici, vidí pravdu.

Paniku, strach, áno, ale tiež poznanie, vzrušenie, zvedavosť, a, keď nakloní len mierne hlavu a neuvedomí si to, nežnosť.

V odlišnom čase ten istý hukot krvi v jeho hlave.

Zablokuje tú reakciu rovnako rýchlo, ako sa objavila.

Dôkaz pre tie roky.

Dôkaz toho, kým je a kým sa stal.

Hermiona nevidí na jeho tvári nič z jeho reakcie, len nepatrné naklonenie jeho hlavy, ktoré spôsobí, že raňajšie slnko sa zaleskne na bielych prameňoch jeho vlasov.

Sklopí zrak na tú knihu, ruka v jej lone sa zovrie v päsť.

Pohne sa nazad cez izbu, usadí sa ešte raz pred kozubom. Ruka mu pulzuje od toho dotyku s oknom a potom sa chveje, keď teplo útočí na končeky prstov a rozširuje sa.

"Je to ochranné pole," ona nakoniec prehovorí, prelomí mlčanie v izbe. "Pole, ktoré sme vytvorili vďaka tomu kúzlu, aby chránilo Harryho, keď ten posledný viteál..." pauza, "tak, aby ho mohol zničiť a zostať pritom celý a umožniť, aby - " hľadá slová, "tá hracia plocha existovala a mohla sa odohrať bitka medzi ním a Voldemortom."

Hermiona sleduje jeho tvár, ten profil, zvýraznený v tom slnku, v tom ohni.

Vie, že on si pamätá to všetko, tie dôvody toho všetkého, ale ona to musí vysloviť.

Tie činy, dôvody za tými činmi.

A dôsledky.

Pokračuje, "stvorilo to," zastaví, neistá, ako to formulovať, "vytvorilo to dimenziu, nie," znova zastaví, zamračí sa viac, zhlboka sa nadýchne, "vytvorilo to most medzi protipólmi, šedú zónu."

Vtedy sa na ňu pozrie, "protipólmi?"

Hermiona prikývne, "mukelský termín, ale áno, celé to kúzlo je založené na protikladoch, priamo na opačných častiach. Zvyčajných, samozrejme, muž a žena, svetlo a tma, ale nie tak obyčajných, a," ďalšia pauza," nás."

Draco prižmúri pohľad, nie preto, že vraví niečo, čomu nerozumie, ale pretože si hryzie peru a bolesť v jeho hrudi je v tomto okamihu neznesiteľná.

Pokračuje, "trochu ako mukelské magnety, myslím, protipóly, odpudzujú sa, ak priložíš kladný ku kladnému, ale priťahujú sa, ak priložíš kladný k zápornému..." Koniec vety sa vytratí.

Mlčanie.

A potom sa stretá s jeho očami, "vždy sme takými bývali, Draco," potichu vraví, tak ticho, nezarazí sa na jeho mene, len ho povie, ako keby ho nikdy neprestala vravieť.

Vírenie tieňov.

Temnota.

"Vždy výbušní, protiklady, ty a ja, Chrabromil a Slizolin, muklorodená a čistokrvný. Myslím, že tomu Severus porozumel. Myslím, že to je ďalší dôvod, možno dokonca ten najdôležitejší dôvod, prečo sme ty a ja boli jediní, ktorí toto mohli urobiť. Protiklady, vo všetkom, v tom, čomu si veril ty, v tom, čomu som verila ja, v myšlienkach, pocitoch, absolútne opačné konce spektra.

Draco počuje tie slová, sleduje ako padajú z jej úst, popri tej mierne napuchnutej spodnej pere.

Vzhliadne od tých pier nahor k jej očiam, neprekvapený, že sú vodnaté, že na neho pozerajú. Neprekvapený, že sú také pôsobivé.

Chce, aby pochopil, čo hovorí. Chce, aby vedel, že nehovorí len o tom, čo urobili, o tom, ako to urobili, či prečo to museli byť oni, ale aj o niečom inom.

O niečom viac než to.

O vysvetlení pre to vtedy a pre to teraz.

Vysvetľuje, že jej húževnatosť, jej sila vôle, bariéry, nech to volá akokoľvek, že jej padajú a že teraz ho žiada urobiť to, čo ona nedokáže, žiada, aby tentoraz odišiel on, aby zastavil akýkoľvek lov, ktorý začal.

Prehrala pri využívaní svojej sily.

Teraz využíva svoju slabosť.

Hnev.

Brilantné.

Vražedné.

A Hermiona to vidí, to stvrdnutie ortuťových očí, zakalenie do stavu ocele, striebro lesknúce sa oceľou.

Uteč.

Inštinktívna myšlienka.

Ale jeho pohľad drží jej, pripichuje ju na miesto, ako keby ju jeho ruky stláčali na mieste, neschopná sa pohnúť, presne tak, ako keby na ňu použil kliatbu Imperius, a ona sa nemôže pohnúť, nemôže sa pozrieť inam, čelí tomu studenému pohľadu, tomu desivo chladnému pohľadu.

Legilimencia, cíti to, ale nie tak ako tú, ktorej bola nedobrovoľne vystavená, keď jej to urobil Ron v náhlom pohnutí nedôvery, nie, toto je iné.

Ronova bola neobratná a nepríjemný omyl, s bolesťou, keď niekto udiera niekoho do tváre.

Toto je precízne.

Chladné ostrie, len sotva dotknutie sa. Len myšlienka tam, plachtí.

Tekutina.

Chlad pohybujúci sa s bolestivou precíznosťou.

A ona to nedokáže zastaviť.

Jej myseľ neodpovedá, bariéry už viacej nie sú na mieste.

Všetko otvorené.

A ten pocit z toho, tá kompletná povaha toho.

Ach, pri Merlinovi, ach, bohovia.

Posúvanie, hladenie, horúce nervy upokojené v chladivom mrazení, krútia sa, ponárajú sa.

Pohladenie.

Chce sa jej z toho plakať.

Sústredenie, tak intenzívne, nič nevidí, nevníma nič iné než len jeho myseľ, temnotu, tiene, plachtenie, dotyk tak jemný.

Rozkvet bolesti, pomaly. Pomaly.

Jej myseľ pri nej lapá po dychu.

A potom je ten pohľad preč.

"Odíď." Tichý hlas.

Hermione sa zasekne dych, dôsledok toho jediného slova roztáča, točí jej myseľ, izbu. Žiaden vzduch, nemôže dýchať, bojuje, bojuje.

Chaos.

A prázdnota. Tak neuveriteľne príšerná prázdnota.

"Draco..." začne.

"Profesorka Grangerová," preruší ju. "Prosím, nechajte ma samého."

Je to to prosím, ktoré preruší jej chvíľkové ochromenie, také slovo prehovorené takým hlasom.

Nájde svoje nohy, schmatne plášť, urobí dva kroky, rýchle, nepevné.

Ten hlas ju zastaví.

"Vezmite si tú knihu."

Hermiona sa otočí, hľadí na Dracov profil, dokonale prázdny, zdá sa, ako keby práve sedel pri príjemnom rannom čaji, dlhé chudé nohy natiahnuté v čiernych nohaviciach a bielej košeli, uvoľnený, príčina, ruky položené zľahka na operadlách kresla.

Zahliadne červený kameň na jeho ruke, červený kameň držaný na mieste kúskom striebra, hadmi, dvoma hadmi, ktoré ten kameň držia vo svojich ústach.

Ten kameň pulzuje, červená je skoro čierna, pulzuje, rastie, tmavne.

Zaskučanie, priškrtený zvuk zraneného zvieraťa.

Vychádzajúci z jej hrdla.

Schmatne tú knihu a uniká.


	13. Kapitola 13

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 13**

Dvere do jej bytu sa za ňou zatreskli.

Jeden krok, ďalší krok, a potom...

Zúrivosť. Pálenie. Vzplanutie.

Ako sa on opovažuje?

Upokojuje sa, ruky zviera a roztvára, zviera a roztvára. Sebaisté. Pripravené.

Ako sa on opovažuje?

Telo sa pohne skôr než rozumu dôjde, že mu to vadí, otáča sa, energia pulzuje a odráža sa z nej, od kamenných stien, jej vlastná mágia, kombinované tiene a farby, víri sa, šialene, šialene.

Dosahuje tie dvere, čo vedú späť, aby konfrontovala, aby sa dožadovala, zdvíha ruku, aby ich zatlačila, aby konfrontovala jeho, temnota sa v nej zdvíha, napĺňa ju a ten chlad je požehnaním, je dokonalý, tak veľmi dokonalý.

Zvuk letaxu.

Za ňou.

"Hermiona?" Nejaký hlas, jemný, pýtajúci sa, normálny.

A zrazu všetka tá mágia, ktorú si zhromaždila okolo seba, ktorá sa živí v jej hneve, je preč, dokonca ani netlie.

Jednoducho preč.

Otočí sa od dverí a pozrie sa na Georgovu hlavu vznášajúcu sa v zelených plameňoch.

V jeho očiach sa okamžite objavia obavy, "si v poriadku?"

Ako odpovedať? Je v poriadku?

Pauza. Sekundy. Len toľko.

Kráča ku kozubu. Ťažké kroky, tá ťažoba ťaží dole.

Dostane sa k letaxovej sieti a kľakne si na kameň pred ním.

Unavená.

Normálnym hlasom odpovedá. "Som v poriadku, George, len dlhá noc. Už Ginny porodila?"

George prikývne, hoci jeho oči ju stále sledujú, prehľadávajú jej tvár, ale nič tam nie je k videniu, práve teraz je skutočne unavená. Vyčerpaná.

"Pred pár minútami."

Hermiona sa usmeje, trochu, nakloní ústa. "Za okamih prídem."

George zastaví, červené svetlé vlasy prebleskujú v zelenej žiari, "si si istá, že si v poriadku?"

Hermiona sa predkloní a prestrčí ruku, pohladí jeho líce, spočinie na ňom, studená dlaň na jeho rozpálenej pokožke. Ten dotyk ho prekvapí, ale neodtiahne sa.

Slabá ozvena jeho mágie prechádza skrz ten dotyk.

Záblesk v inak prázdnom poli jej vlastnej mágie.

Nechá svoju ruku klesnúť. "Som. Len ma nechaj prezliecť sa, budem tam o chvíľu."

On prikývne a potom zmizne, zelené plamene nahradené normálnymi.

Hermiona stojí, zíza.

A pretože tá zúrivosť, ktorú cítila, nič nezanechala, jej následkom je len prázdne pusté pole, robí to, čo jediné dokáže urobiť, padá späť do roly Hermiony Grangerovej, priateľky Harryho Pottera, ex-milenky Rona, kmotry Lily, brilantnej čarodejnice.

To jej umožní osprchovať sa, prezliecť sa, stiahnuť si vlasy do copu na zátylku hlavy a preletaxovať sa k Potterovcom s dokonale vyprázdnenou mysľou.

Odhalená a otvorená rana.

Zapáli sa len čo vstúpi do plameňov.

Prenikavá bolesť.

Elementárna mágia.

Krvná mágia.

Jeden krok do tej kuchyne, krúti sa, krúti sa, telo kričí, nervy kričia.

A temnota.

Zovrie ju vo svojom náručí a vtlačí ju do svojho chladu.

Hermiona Grangerová sa zrúti pred troma prekvapenými Weasleyovcami a jedným Harrym Potterom, ktorý drží v náručí svojho novonarodeného syna.

Hermiona sa preberá, keď ju malá rúčka ťapká po lícach.

Otvára pieskové oči, pálivé a suché, vidí Lily, ktorá sa na ňu pozerá, oči znepokojené, príliš znepokojené na niekoho tak malého.

"Odpadla si, teta Hermny," vraví slabý hlások, tá zvláštna výslovnosť Hermioninho mena spôsobí, že sa niečo v staršej čarodejnici boľavo skrúti.

Ale neporozumie.

Nič nedáva zmysel.

A prečo leží v posteli?.

"Čo sa stalo?" Pýta sa, hrdlo suché, tak boľavé.

Na to sa Lily usmeje, úškrn na jej ústach, ktorý jej rozžiari tvár. "Musím ísť po ocina a strýka Georgea, mala som, keď sa preberieš."

Hermiona prikývne a snaží sa postaviť.

Ľahká váha Lily padá z postele a to dievča beží z izby, tmavé vlasy prúdia za ňou.

Zvuk malých krokov a potom ten zvuk dvoch, nie troch, ťažkých krokov.

Harry je ten prvý, kto prejde dverami, nasledovaný Georgeom a potom Molly.

Hermiona si nejasne uvedomuje, že Molly okolo nej obskakuje, nejasne si uvedomuje, že sa na ňu George pozerá s neskrývanými obavami, ale jej oči sú sústredené na jej dlhodobého priateľa.

Harry je nahnevaný.

Jeho žiarivé zelené oči sršia nenávisťou.

Hermiona sa odvráti, keď jej Molly vtlačí do ruky pohár vody. "Toto vypiješ, drahá moja, je to len voda, ale toto," zoberie pohár a nahradí ho fľaštičkou elixíru, "toto je len trochu Životabudiča, aby ťa prebral. Nech sa stalo čokoľvek, ty proste, vyzeráš ako duch, prisahám..."

Molly bude pokračovať, Hermiona to vie dokonca, keď poslušne vypije ten elixír.

Ale Harry ju preruší. "Nie je ju treba obskakovať, Molly." Pozrie sa na Georgea a potom znova na svoju svokru. "Môžem si osamote pohovoriť s Hermionou?"

George okamžite odíde, ale Molly sa pozerá na Harryho v prekvapení, niečo v jeho hlase upúta jej záujem. "Harry, to nie je Hermionina chyba, že odpadla a ja neviem, či ty..."

Harry sa usmeje na Molly, jeho okúzľujúcim úsmevom, účinným vo svojej úprimnosti. "Nerob si starosti, nejdem na ňu kričať."

Hermiona mu neverí.

Ale Molly verí a poklepe Hermioninu ruku skôr, než vstane z boku postele a opustí izbu.

Potichu za sebou zavrie dvere.

Hermiona sleduje Harryho.

Nevie, čo čakať. Nerozumie tomu hnevu v jeho očiach. V skutočnosti nerozumie ničomu, jej myseľ sa po celý čas snaží na niečo sústrediť.

Unavená.

Tak unavená.

Harry podíde a posadí sa do kresla vedľa postele, predkloní sa tak, že sa jeho lakte opierajú o jeho kolená, ruky sa kývajú medzi jeho nohami.

Pekný čarodejník s príliš veľa rokmi vpísanými do tváre.

"Čo sa deje?" Tá otázka, jemná, sleduje cieľ, ale stále podčiarknutá hnevom.

Prečo je nahnevaný?

Odpoveď má na perách, ale niečo v jeho výraze nedovolí tej odpovedi, aby prešla popri nich.

Hermiona si odsadne ďalej na posteli, elixír pomaly začína účinkovať a hoci nikdy úplne nezabudla, čo sa predtým stalo, posilňuje ju, spomienky poletujú sem a tam.

Ale nie ten pocit. Nie tá emócia.

Nič.

Prázdnota.

Pustatina. (cz: pustina)

"Hermiona!" Výkrik, prísne vyvrhnutie jej mena.

Spojí oči s Harrym.

"Som len unavená," vraví mu. Je to pravda.

Tak veľmi unavená.

Harry v sklamaní potrasie hlavou, náhle vstane z kresla a prechádza sa po izbe, vyžaruje z neho energia.

Hermiona ju môže cítiť, dráždi ju pozdĺž jej vlastnej mágie.

Vychutnáva si ten malý nádych mágie, hoci je ostrá voči jej už odreným nervom.

Harry sa k nej otočí, prehrabne si rukou tmavé vlasy. "Čo sa deje, Miona? Od Vianoc, pred Vianocami si bola taká vzdialená, ako tieň. Všetci sme si mysleli, že už budeš v poriadku, pohneš sa od Ronovej smrti a potom ťa nájdem na jeho hrobe a počas Vianoc si sotva tu." Výbuch slov, žaluje.

Fackuje ju do tváre.

Aj keď len slovne.

Vnútorne sa stiahne, do vnútra, zvraští sa.

Harry to vidí, dobre ju pozná.

"Prekliate zasrané peklo!" Výkrik, úplne mimo ríše Harryho osobnosti, ozvena niekoho iného.

Spôsobí, že cúvne späť.

Ale ten výkrik spôsobí, že sa niečo v Harrym vypustí a tak náhle ako sa ten hnev zjavil, je preč, nahradený niečím iným.

Obavami.

Láskou.

Prichádza k nej a posadí sa k nej, pritiahne jej ruky do svojich, skúma jej tvár. "Čo je to, Miona? Je to ten projekt, s Malfoyom, je toho príliš veľa?"

Zelené oči prehľadávajú jej tvár, hľadajú, hľadajú. Hermiona sa stretá s tými očami, krátko a potom sa odvráti.

"Nie." Vraví. Prvé slovo, prehovorené šeptom.

A pretože niektoré veci sa zmenia a niektoré sa nezmenia, Hermiona sa trochu narovná, vytiahne svoju vždy prítomnú silu, zlomenú, áno, ale je tam, aj keď len v kúskoch.

Stisne Harryho ruky, usmieva sa, silnejšie, vzchopí sa. "Nie," zopakuje rozhodne, "to nie je ono, nie celkom. Bolo to trochu ťažké, pretože som sa musela znova pozrieť na niektoré spomienky, ale nič, čo by som nemohla zvládnuť."

Harry pomaly prikývne, "je to Malfoy?"

Záblesk spomienky, ten pocit jeho mysle v jej.

Nárast túžby. Nárast hnevu.

Je preč.

Ničota.

Hermiona znova stisne Harryho ruky, "nie. Malfoy je Malfoy, s ním je ťažké občas pracovať, ale je to proste kombinácia vecí. Poznáš ma, som občas precitlivená."

Harry ju sleduje, "vieš, že by som to od teba nežiadal, keby to nebolo dôležité."

Úsmev, ktorý mu Hermiona venuje, je tentoraz väčší, skoro dosiahne jej oči. "Viem, Harry, viem. Som naozaj v poriadku, len kombinácia stresu a elementárnej mágie, je to občas trochu ohromujúce odkedy, nuž vieš, a potom tá kombinácia teba a Ginny, je to proste trochu priveľa, ale som už okej."

Výraz obáv, pochybností.

Teraz úsmev dosiahne jej oči. Nachádza rovnováhu, "som v poriadku, Harry. Teraz," narovná sa ešte viac, pohne sa tak, že môže vstať z postele. "Ako sa má tvoja žena, a to maličké?

Zmena témy je okamžite účinná.

Harryho úsmev by mohol rozsvietiť niekoľko mukelských Londýnov. "Skvele, Miona, jednoducho skvele."

Hermiona sa zasmeje a ak je ten smiech trochu vypočítavý a trochu nanútený, Harry si to nevšimne. "Potom by som nemala ležať na posteli, keď sa môžem stretnúť s najmladším členom rodiny."

Harry vstane okamžite z postele, vystrčí ruku, aby pomohol Hermione na nohy.

Prijíma ju a hoci sa izba na chvíľu roztočí, dokáže sa vyrovnať, sústrediť.

Kontrola. Pomaly.

Nasleduje Harryho von z izby, po chodbe, po schodoch, do kuchyne, kde sú všetci zhromaždení okolo Ginny a dieťaťa v jej náručí.

Ginny vyzerá nádherne dokonca po dvadsaťštyri hodinovom mukelskom pôrode, teraz už vyliečená mágiou, červené vlasy lemujú tvár ožiarenú šťastím. Hermiona vidí tie farby okolo nej, žiarivé farby mágie, šťastia, ťažko nejaké tiene, vôbec žiaden nádych.

Hermiona sa nad tým usmeje, niečo povolí v jej hrudi.

Ginny ju zbadá a venuje jej oslnivý úsmev. "Odkedy ty, Hermiona Grangerová, omdlievaš?"

Izba vybuchne smiechom a Hermiona je dosť sama sebou, aby pocítila jemný rumenec pozdĺž svojich lícnych kostí.

"To musí byť tým ako úžasne vyzerám, mávam tento účinok na mladé čarodejnice," ďalší hlas, George, sa ozýva vedľa Ginny, jeho oči pobavené, hoci stále trochu znepokojené.

Hermiona prevráti oči, založí si ruku v bok, "namôjdušu," vraví.

A zrazu je všetko v poriadku. Všetko je normálne a ak ignoruje tie temné tiene okolo novorodeniatka Potterovcov, a ten nárast svojej vlastnej temnoty, je to kvôli tomu, že si navráva, že všetko má svoj čas a miesto.

A temnota nie je chcená v tejto šťastnej rodinnej scéne, ktorú vidí pred sebou.

Ale ako hodiny plynú, ako si ju George doberá, Molly objíma, a ona drží to novorodeniatko, rastie v nej temnota, trvalý a neustály prúd jej mágie, prestavuje sa, nahradzuje sa, zhromažďuje kúsky, dáva ich dokopy, obnovuje sa, pustatina, rozdúchaná istým čarodejníkom, sa rozvíja, vytvára sa.

Krvná mágia.

Tiene zafarbené červenou.

Rastú. Rastú.

A s nimi zúrivosť, ktorú pociťovala na začiatku. Ten hnev, ale tiež tá kontrola, jej kontrola, udržuje ten hnev pod kontrolou.

Nikto si nevšimne, nikto si nechce všimnúť, hoci občas po nej George strelí pohľadom, občas sa Harry pomrví na mieste, Molly jej venuje viac objatí než zvyčajne a to dieťa to vníma, tá dôvernosť napriek tomu, že je na svete menej než jeden deň, tisne sa k jej hrudi, jeho základná mágia spoznáva jej.

A pokračuje to.

Tekutina.

Príťažlivosť.

Až kým nakoniec neodíde od Potterovcov, neodletaxuje sa späť do svojho bytu na Rokforte, jej mágia je plne obnovená a jej hnev je niečo oslnivé, aby to bolo vidieť.

Pre tých, ktorí vedia ako sa pozerať.

Opustí svoj byt, aby našla toho jediného, kto bude vedieť dokonca bez pozretia, kto ju bude cítiť, ako keby bola jeho vlastná.

Ten jediný, kto je príčinou hnevu, ktorý teraz krúži okolo jej osoby.

Vychutnáva si ten hnev, pohybuje sa po úzkych priechodoch, obchádza študentov s priateľským pohľadom ich smerom, ostatných profesorov obchádza s prikývnutím, zdvorilým, rezervovaným, držaným na uzde, držaným pod kontrolou.

Odráta body dvom bojujúcim Slizolinčanom, pošle chorú Bifľomorčanku k Poppy a povie prvákovi z Chrabromilu ako sa dostať späť na hlavnú chodbu, to všetko zatiaľ, kým hľadá, pátra, jej mágia prúdi okolo nej vo vlnách tieňov.

Hľadá.

Hermiona ide najprv do jeho izieb, štverá sa po kamenných schodoch, plamene pochodní sa mierne trepocú, keď kráča okolo, portréty sa dívajú s neskrývaným záujmom, pripravené na niečo, vedia, že niečo prichádza, pretože visia tak dlho na stenách a môžu, teraz, zachytiť aj to najmenšie vírenie mágie.

A Hermionina mágia viac než len víri. Vibruje.

Ale on nie je vo svojom byte, spozná to, len čo sa dostane ku vchodu, ochrany trochu zažiaria, čierna a tmavočervená, ochraňujú pred votrelcami.

Otočí sa na päte, čierny plášť, ktorý má na sebe, sa zatočí okolo jej členkov a kráča nazad dole schodmi.

Skontroluje hlavnú sieň, skontroluje knižnicu, zájde do učebne elixírov a preverí to tam, ide k Shackleboltovi (cz: Pastorkovi), súčasnej hlave Slizolinu.

Ale on nie je ani na jednom z týchto miest.

A predsa ona vie, že tu je.

Hermiona ho môže vycítiť, cítila ho odkedy prišla letaxom. Pre jej mágiu vibrácie, ako keď sa jemne poťahuje za tenké lanká mágie, hrá sa s ňou dotykom pierka.

Zreteľný tlak naspodku jej chrbtice, to pálenie ľadu na mieste na jej hrudi.

Ocitne sa na ceste ku vstupu do hradu, zíza na tie ťažké drevené dvere, to umierajúce slnečné svetlo dňa, ktoré prichádza v nesčíselných farbách cez sklo, svetelne zvýrazňuje, vytvára pohyby vo vzduchu.

Je to desivý pokoj.

Čarodejnica stojaca v slabnúcom svetle je jediným človekom v tom impozantnom priestore, čierny plášť, masa kučier stiahnutých dozadu v polovičnom uzle na temene jej hlavy, bledá tvár, rovné plecia, jemné ruky.

Zatvára oči.

Dovolí tej krvnej mágii, aby narástla s jej mágiou, dovolí jej víriť sa v červenej a šedej a čiernej, zosilňuje, zosilňuje, dotyk, blikotanie, načahuje sa, načahuje sa.

A v tom. A v tom.

Prítomnosť.

Otvorí oči a ide k tým veľkým dverám, zatlačí, aby ich otvorila a vykĺzne do mrazivého vzduchu umierajúceho popoludnia.

Nohy sa pohybujú, rýchlo, teraz už rýchlo, v snehu, cieľ, tá kontrola sa stráca, hnev sa pohybuje s vlnou krvnej mágie, ktorú uvoľnila, aj keď len malé množstvo, stačí, stačí, aby spôsobilo, aby búrka okolo nej silnie, pomaly, pomaly.

Dokonca keď sa ponáhľa.

Malé, rozhodné kroky, čierny plášť na bielom snehu.

Ku metlobalovému ihrisku.

Kde vie, že je on.

Sám.

Zabočí na rohu, ponad kopec a potom k tribúnam, spomalí v kroku dokonca, keď zhromažďuje to teplo zúrivosti okolo seba, dokonca keď ten tlak na jej chrbtici tlačí nadol, nadol, stáva sa horúcejším, zaostrenejším.

Zdvihne svoje oči k oblohe.

A zbadá ho.

V diaľke, postava vo vzduchu, pohybuje sa s rýchlosťou, s ladnosťou, lieta s tou istou zárukou všetkého a ničoho, čo robí. Arogancia, nádhera, v čiernom plášti, ktorý sa na ňom pohybuje, vo vetre, ktorý sa pohybuje jeho vlasmi, lieta s istotou, silou.

To chytí Hermionu, potiahne ju, potiahne za niečo v nej, za to spojenie, ale odlišné než len spojenie, odlišné než to nutkanie, ktoré jej umožňuje vedieť, kde je, odlišné než tá krvná mágia, ktorá jej víri v žilách.

Odlišné.

Základné.

Primitívne.

Sleduje ho, nikdy si nemysliac, že by lietanie mohlo vzbudiť bázeň, nikdy si nemysliac, že by lietanie mohlo byť nádherné, mohlo byť tým, čo vidí.

Bodnutie vášne.

V jej lone, keď ho sleduje, ako sa približuje a približuje, rozlišuje len obrysy v jesennom svetle dňa, jeho ruka na metle.

A ona si pamätá, pamätá tie ruky na svojej pokožke, cestujúce po jej stehne, držiace jej pás, pohybujúce sa prsty, tlačiace, hladiace, značkujúce.

A ten hnev je preč.

Nahradený zármutkom, nad tým, čo bolo a čo sa stratilo, a nad rozhodnutím, ktoré stvorila z viny, z toho, o čom si myslela, že bude nevyhnutnosťou.

Pochyby.

Teraz pochybuje, či v tom bol len strach, strach z ohavnosti niečoho, čo nikdy predtým necítila. Ohavnosť toho, čo to mohlo znamenať.

Čas chaosu, dávno vzdialený a jedna noc jasnosti.

Hermiona sa odvráti.

Muž, ktorý letí skrz hromadiacu sa noc, nevidí tú drobnú ženu kráčajúcu späť k hradu.

Preč od neho.

Znova.


	14. Kapitola 14

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 14**

V inom čase. Mieste.

Prišla k nemu, jesenné listy šušťali pod jej nohami, keď kráčala k lavičke, na ktorej sedel.

Jej chôdza bola opatrná, váhavá, bola neistá sama sebou a svojím právom za ním prísť, neistá jeho reakciou na jej prítomnosť, neistá mnohými vecami, ale potrebovala ho nájsť, ponúknuť mu to, čo mohla, nepopierateľne, teplo v jej kostiach, v jej svaloch, ktoré spôsobilo, že v tej kuchyni opustila všetkých ostatných, spôsobilo, že sa vykradla za ním.

Že ho nasledovala.

Poznala ho dobre, poznala ho dokonca lepšie než jeho krstný otec, vďaka tým hodinám, ktoré ho sledovala, dumala nad ním, pokúšala sa ho rozlúštiť. Snažila sa nájsť nejakú zhodu medzi tým, za koho ho vždy považovala a tým, kým sa stával, chlapcom, ktorý práve sedel na lavičke v záhrade Weasleyovcov.

Ale vtedy ho neanalyzovala, keď prišla k miestu, kde sedel, keď zastala, keď čakala, že urobí posmešnú poznámku, keď čakala, že povie niečo ubližujúce, uštipačné, čím ju prinúti odísť, ako to urobil toľkokrát počas niekoľkých posledných mesiacov.

Ale ten chlapec, čo sedel v záhrade, ktorého biele vlasy menil mesiac na strieborné, nepovedal ani slovíčka, nepozrel sa na ňu, neregistroval jej prítomnosť, zízal rovno pred seba.

Posadila sa na druhý koniec lavičky.

Mohol ju vycítiť, už dôverne známu vôňu kombinovanú a preplietajúcu sa s nočným vzduchom, s vôňou prichádzajúcej zimy, s vôňou padajúcich listov, s vôňou leta, ktoré dospievalo ku koncu a začínajúcej dlhej zimy.

"Je mi to ľúto, Malfoy," povedala, tak ticho, že ju ledva počul.

Váhavo to niečo v ňom potiahlo, niečo o čom nevedel, že existuje alebo ak vedel, odmietol to pred mnohými rokmi pripustiť.

Slabosť.

To bolo to, čo by si jeho otec pomyslel, to, ako by to on nazval.

Ale nemohol zabrániť, aby to nevyplávalo na povrch vďaka jej slovám, ktoré boli vyslovené, tomu tónu, ktorý v nich bol, a niečo v nich bolo boľavo láskavé, láskavosť, ktorá rozbíjala, trhala, strhávala k zemi tú stenu, ktorú okolo seba vztýčil.

A on prehovoril, pretože v tú noc, s mesiacom, ktorý na nich zhora hľadel, mohol, pretože v tom okamihu sa zdalo, že svet prestal existovať, zdalo sa, že boli súčasťou kúzla, sveta mágie zvonka ich normálneho sveta mágie.

"Milovala ma," tie slová.

Prehovorené šeptom.

Videl jej hlavu pohnúť sa, zbadal to svetlo dopadnúť do jej hnedých očí a v nich nevidel ľútosť, či odsúdenie, či triumf, on v nich zbadal jemnosť, pochopenie.

Tak pokračoval, fyzicky bolelo to klbko chladu v jeho žalúdku, hruď tesná, prehovoril, sotva hlasnejšie než šeptom, zhluk slov, bolesť vytepaná v každom písmene.

"Snažila sa ma ochrániť, keď som zlyhal, keď ma pred neho priviedli, snažila sa ma chrániť, postavila sa predo mňa dokonca, keď bolo vyslovené to kúzlo; jej telo sa zvíjalo v bolesti a jej tvár sa zdeformovala, mohol som to vidieť, ako teraz, ten mesiac to zvýrazňoval. Videl som jej tvár vraštiť sa bolesťou a nemohol som nič urobiť, vôbec nič, mohol som tam len stáť. Nemohol som jej pomôcť. Nemohol som jej pomôcť a ja som chcel, potreboval som, ale nič, nebolo tam nič, chápeš, nebolo nič, čo by som mohol urobiť a neprestávalo to, stále to pokračovalo, znova a znova, preklínal ju a ona kričala a kričala a ja som nemohol nič urobiť, a zasiahli ma, zozadu, neviem kto - možno môj otec, pravdepodobne, a zrazu som mohol len počuť jej výkriky, a tú bolesť, a tá bolesť bola taká chladná, ale vôbec nie taká ako tie výkriky, ale už som ju viacej nemohol vidieť, bol som slepý, ale mohol som počuť jej výkriky, plač, pre môjho otca, pre mňa, plakala láskou, láskou, ktorú od úplného začiatku mala, ktorá ju v prvom rade viedla k tomu, aby ma chránila, výkriky v láske, vieš ako znie? Kričanie v láske a potom som bol prinútený pozerať sa, môj otec, môj otec ma schmatol za vlasy a prikázal mi, aby som sa pozeral a ja som poslúchol, ja som poslúchol, a jej tvár bola zakrvavená, tmavá krv, všade, čierna, čierna a stekala jej po tvári, z nosa a úst, z jej uší a ona po celý ten čas kričala..."

A prerušil sa, pretože nemohol pokračovať, pretože vtedy prichádzali tie vzlyky, suché vzlyky, ničiace jeho pružné telo a zrazu boli okolo neho ruky, ruky, ktoré ho objímali, pritiahli bližšie a pretože ona bola tým, kým bola, dovolil jej pritiahnuť si ho k sebe.

Šepkala, znova a znova, slová útechy, slová, ktoré nedávali žiaden zmysel, pretože jediné, čo mohol vidieť, bola jeho matka, ktorú mučili kvôli nemu, kvôli nemu.

A jej ruka sa pohybovala skrz jeho vlasy, chlácholila ho, snažila sa ho priviesť späť, prsty na jeho pokožke, skrz tie pramienky bielej, pery chvejúce sa na jeho čele, ktoré na ňom vybozkávali kruh vlhkosti, bozkávali jeho zatvorené oči, bozkávali jeho líca, snažili sa ho priviesť späť, snažili sa o spojenie, jedna ruka pohybujúca sa skrz vlasy, tá druhá zvierajúca látku jeho košele.

"Fajn, je to fajn, bude to v poriadku, Draco, bude to v poriadku," znova a znova.

Ale tie obrazy neodišli, pretože toho bolo viac a ako keby v sne pokračoval.

"A potom nastalo ticho, ticho, tie výkriky proste prestali a jediné, čo som mohol počuť, bolo jej dychčanie, na zemi, schúlenej do klbka. Môj otec ma stále držal za vlasy a ja som lapal po dychu, a plakal som, plakal, pretože, pretože tam bol, predo mnou a ona nebola mŕtva, ešte nie, ale mala by byť, mala by byť, a predsa nebola a potom, potom môj otec, vytiahol svoj prútik a namieril ho na ňu a potom povedal, povedal, musíš to teraz ukončiť, Draco, ty, ktorý si tak naprosto zlyhal, musíš to ihneď ukončiť, a ja som vytiahol prútik, rozumieš? Kurva rozumieš? Vzal som ten prútik, vzal som ho a zabil som svoju matku, zabil som ženu, ktorá sa ma pokúšala chrániť, ktorá strávila celý svoj život tým, že sa ma pokúšala chrániť pred mojím otcom, pred mužom, ktorý bol s mojím otcom, a zabil som ju, zašeptal som a zabil som ju! Rozumieš, zabil som prútikom svojho otca svoju matku a díval sa, ako sa ten najposlednejší kúsok jej krvi prelial z jej úst, a z jej očí, a díval som sa, ako posledný kúsok jej dychu opustil jej pery."

A už nič viacej nezostávalo.

A jej bolo zle, dole hlboko v jej žalúdku, a objímala ho, pretože nevedela, čo iné urobiť, pretože musela, pretože to bolo o nich a nielen o ňom. A musela mu pomôcť, inštinktívne mu musela pomôcť, takže ho objímala, kolísala, jemne, bozkávala na predel vlasov, rukami opásala jeho telo, zahrievala ho voči svojmu vlastnému, vťahovala tak veľa jeho žiaľu, ako mohla, vravela mu mrmlaním nesúvislých slov, že počula, že počula a že rozumela a že urobí čokoľvek, úplne čokoľvek.

A chudé svalnaté ruky sa zdvihli a ovinuli ju okolo pása, hlava ležala na jej hrudi.

A tak sedeli.

Tam.

Na lavičke.

Pod jesenným mesiacom.


	15. Kapitola 15

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 15**

Draco sa so Severusom stretá na večeru u Troch metiel. Vkráča do toho hluku s elegantným pokojom, nič na ňom nesvedčí o tom, že strávil posledných niekoľko hodín vo vzduchu.

Lietaním.

Obnovovaním sústredenia.

Nájde toho druhého čarodejníka u stola v tieni u zadnej steny s jasným výhľadom na celú miestnosť, nos hlboko zastrčený v knihe.

V inom čase by to Draca pobavilo, jeho črty by na chvíľu ozdobil úsmev.

Ale dnešný večer je iný.

Zmeny.

Draco vkĺzne na miesto oproti Severusovi, položí ruky na stôl, uvoľnene pred seba, tvár starostlivo prázdna, postoj dôkladne uvoľnený.

Okamih.

Hluk ľudí, riadov.

"Už si si objednal?" pýta sa nakoniec.

"Áno," zamrmlaná odpoveď.

Draco prikývne a znova sa zdvihne, ide k baru a objedná si. Obzrie sa po miestnosti, triedi. Už viacej nehľadá hrozby, nie, aspoň nie priamo zvonku, ale zachytáva tváre, zachytáva mágiu, ktorá okolo nich krúži, ich úmysly, ich myšlienky, prelietava povrch tých jednotlivcov, skupín.

Zvyk, dlho zakorenený, tak veľmi dôležitý v túto noc.

Prchavý.

Vráti sa k stolu, ešte raz sa mlčky uvoľní na stoličke.

Draco čaká.

Pár posledných dní kolísala jeho kontrola, kolísala, a skoro sa prevrhla, ale teraz je späť a je to nacvičená ľahostajnosť, s ktorou čaká na Severusa, kým nedokončí čokoľvek, čo číta.

Čaká, kým táto hra neskončí.

Vzácna, vzácna kontrola a železná vôľa, plne a naprosto uzavretá okolo chudého muža s oslnivo bielymi vlasmi a tými chladnými, pokojnými očami farby severného mora.

Posuny, počas hodín, posuny, zmeny.

Draco sa pozabudol a už to nezopakuje.

Slizolinský princ a posledný zostávajúci Malfoy, tituly, ktoré znova obnovil, ktoré vybudoval z popola katastrofickej vojny.

Meno Malfoy zase signalizuje moc, silu, slávu, vplyv a predovšetkým, predstavuje stelesnenie brilantnosti a čistokrvného rodokmeňa v čarodejníckom svete.

Znova sa nepozabudne.

Kontrola.

Severus nakoniec odloží knihu na stôl a hľadí na mladšieho muža oproti nemu. Okamžite si všimne tie zmeny.

"Draco." Hodvábny temný hlas, s náznakom zvedavosti.

Draco nakloní hlavu, svetlo pochodní sa zachytí na tých dokonale upravených prameňoch, jeho tvár maskou ľahostajnosti. "Chcem ťa požiadať o láskavosť."

Severus sa uškrnie, ale tmavé oči sú ostré ako žiletky. "O ďalšiu?"

Draco znova prikývne a potom zo záhybov svojho hábitu vytiahne prsteň s krvným kameňom.

Pohlcuje to matné svetlo miestnosti.

Spôsobuje, že sa tá červená zmení na čiernu.

Draco ho položí na stôl, nepozerá sa naň, ale skôr na muža pred sebou. "Nemám čas, ani sklony zbaviť sa toho sám a dúfam, že to pre mňa urobíš."

Slová. Studené.

Spôsobia, že sa Severus mierne pohne.

Ale to ešte nedá najavo, že to urobí.

Severus sa nenačiahne po ten prsteň, nepozrie sa naň, študuje tvár toho mladého čarodejníka, ale tá je príkladom bezvýraznosti.

Absolútne nič na Dracovej tvári neprezradí jeho myšlienky.

Okamih.

Blikot pochodní.

Severus sa pozrie na ten prsteň.

"Smiem sa spýtať, prečo si želáš, aby si sa tohto zbavil, po toľkých rokoch?"

Odpoveď je rýchla. "Už viacej pre neho nemám využitie."

Severus vzhliadne na Draca, prižmuruje svoj pohľad. "A mal si?"

Draco sa stretne s pohľadom svojho učiteľa, čierny kremeň a ľadovo šedá.

"Áno."

Jediné slovo.

Okamih. Ticho. Blikot pochodní, buchnutie riadu, mumlanie hlasov.

Okamihy.

"Nemôžem ti pomôcť."

Slová ako olovo padajú, katapultujú sa vzduchom.

Kedysi by Severusova odpoveď spôsobila, že by Draco utiekol, nahnevaný, urazený, a veľa iných vecí. Dokonca pred štyrmi rokmi, či možno dokonca včera, by dovolil, aby sa tá emócia ukázala v jeho očiach, jeho ústach, tóne jeho hlasu, napätom postoji jeho ramien.

Dnes večer zostáva ľahko uvoľnený na svojej stoličke, jeho oči ani nezažmurkajú a jeho ústa ukotvené v neutrálnej čiare, bledé v už bledej tvári.

"Prečo?"

Tón rovný.

Nič neprezrádza.

Dnes večer Severus prehráva tú hru a jeho tvár zláskavie, ostré črty len mierne zjemnia.

"Draco," jemný hlas, "krvný kameň nie je ľahké zničiť. Urobiť to je skoro nemožné."

Niečo zablikoce, rýchlo, tak veľmi rýchlo, prejde tými striebornými očami a potom zmizne.

Severus sa oprie dozadu na svojom mieste, temné vlasy lemujú jeho tvár, keď študuje Draca. Láskavosť je preč.

"Ale to si ty vedieť nemohol, že?" Vraví to s nepatrným úškrnom, snaží sa provokovať.

Draco na neho len zíza.

Severus udržuje očný kontakt, okamih.

Prerušený príchodom ich večere.

Severus sa pozrie na svoj tanier, zdvihne nôž. Vzduch okolo nich by sa dal krájať.

Severus s precíznosťou zareže do svojej ryby, nevzhliadne od svojej večere, keď oslovuje Draca. "Čítal si tú knihu?"

Vírenie, vírenie, vírenie.

Draco hľadí na svoju vlastnú večeru a ani v najmenšom nemá hlad.

Zdvihne svoj nôž a zareže do tej sviečkovej. "Áno," odpovedá.

Severus prehltne kúsok ryby, pozrie nahor a dôkladne sleduje Draca, veľmi dôkladne. "A hovoril si o tom so slečnou Grangerovou?"

V tom. Krátke strhnutie sa, tak veľmi krátke, že keby niekto hľadal tú reakciu, nevšimol by si ju.

Severus si všimne.

Draco prehltne svoj kúsok. "Áno. Hovorili sme o tom poli, ktoré sa tým zväzovacím kúzlom vytvorilo. Myslí si, že je tam, kde sa temná a svetlá mágia rozmazávajú a vytvárajú toto šedé a nepomenované pole mágie."

"A čo si myslíš ty?"

Ďalší hlt. Pomalé prežúvanie. Prehltnutie.

"Myslím, že má pravdu."

Severus prikývne, je večeru pred ním. "Rozprávali ste sa o tom, čo sa s tým vy dvaja chystáte urobiť?"

Draco si utrie ústa servítkou (cz: ubrousek), vyzerá ako aristokrat každým kúskom, dokonca uprostred rušných Troch metiel.

Odloží servítku vedľa napoly zjedenej večere. "Nemali sme príležitosť. Myslím, že sa stretneme s riaditeľkou, aby sme prebrali to, čo musíme urobiť."

Severus si dá ďalšie sústo. "Teda ste už obnovili to kúzlo?"

Okamihy. Okamihy.

Bývalý profesor skoro cerí zuby triumfom, keď vidí tú slabú prasklinu v Dracovej osobnosti, to slabé napätie v línii čeľuste, len tak veľmi slabé. Keby mohol vidieť Dracovu mágiu, videl by tú šedú meniť sa na tmavšiu a tmavšiu, do čiernej.

Zľahka zafarbenej krvavo červenou.

Jemu stačí vidieť tú líniu čeľuste a vie.

Ale nie je si celkom istý, čo vie.

"Nemyslím, že to bude nevyhnutné."

Okamihy.

"Naopak, Draco. Je to neodmysliteľné."

Severusove pery sa zachvejú, krátky úsmev, krátko, stačí, aby ho Draco zazrel.

Šedé oči stvrdnú do striebornej.

Oceľovej.

Ďalší zárez do mäsa. "Pretože chápeš, že aby ste vytvorili niečo pre ostatných, aby porozumeli, musíte to najprv pochopiť vy."

"Rozumieme tomu dostatočne," rýchla odpoveď. Príliš rýchla.

Severus zastaví svoj pohyb, kúsok jeho ryby na polovici cesty k jeho ústam, drží nôž vo vzduchu, nadvihnuté obočie. "Ako? Pretože keď ste kedysi toto kúzlo urobili, boli ste ešte deťmi, deťmi, ktoré ničomu nerozumejú? Spomienky, Draco? Vyťahuješ pochopenie spomienok, ktoré sa vytvorili pred desiatimi rokmi?"

Slabý záchvev ruky.

Žiadna odpoveď.

Severus vedie ten nôž k svojím ústam, berie tú rybu medzi svoje zuby a prežúva. Pomaly. Pomaly.

Čaká.

Naprostá sila vôle, tvrdohlavosti, kontroly, pýchy.

Draco nesklopí zrak pred pohľadom toho druhého muža.

Severus pozrie na svoj tanier a odreže si ďalší kúsok ryby. "To nestačí, Draco. To kúzlo je príliš komplikované, aby sa rozriešilo samotnými spomienkami, bez ohľadu na to, že si myslíš, že to stačí. Ty a slečna Grangerová ho musíte obnoviť, nie je iná možnosť, ale ty už to vieš, však?"

Ďalšia pauza.

"Ale," pokračuje. "Ale to sem nepatrí. Povedz mi, prečo chceš zničiť ten krvný kameň?"

Trik, rýchla zmena témy, žiaden priestor pre premýšľanie.

Dracova odpoveď okamžitá, kontrolovaná, svedectvo tej zmeny.

"Mám svoje dôvody."

Tentoraz Severus nepotlačí ten úškrn. "No tak, Draco, mohol by som tie dôvody zistiť, keby som chcel, prečo to proste neurobíme tým ľahším spôsobom a ty mi ich nepovieš?"

Takáto poznámka by zvyčajne Draca porazila, tá kontrola by sa zlomila, rozpadla by sa.

Tentoraz muž oproti Severusovi dokonca ani nezažmurká.

Hoci vypočítavý úškrn nadvihne jednu stranu Dracových úst, len trochu. "Uvedomujem si to, ale tiež si uvedomujem, že ma rešpektuješ dosť na to, aby si nechal informácie, ktoré chcem nechať súkromnými, súkromnými."

Draco sa predkloní, čierny hábit zašuští. Pokračuje. "Moje dôvody sú osobité, nemajú pre teba využitie. Ak teda nemôžem ten kameň zničiť, nie je treba, aby tento rozhovor týmto smerom pokračoval."

Úškrn, viac než len úškrn, suchý smiech. "Ach, môj chlapče, toto nezahovoríš." Tmavé vlasy sa trochu trasú, keď sa ten starší muž snaží potlačiť svoju veselosť. Jedno obočie, trochu nadvihnuté. "Niečo sa stalo medzi tebou a slečnou Grangerovou, niečo, čo dosť významne zmenilo tú dynamiku a ty sa teraz chceš zbaviť toho nutkania, však?" Tentoraz sa predkloní Severus, hlas klesá k tomu melodickému šepotu nebezpečného územia. "Ale Draco, možno by si si mal uvedomiť dôsledky spojenia krvnou mágiou, prostredníctvom rodinnej krvnej mágie, skôr než urobíš toto rozhodnutie, pretože teraz," jemné pokrčenie pliec pre čierne odeté ramená, "je na to príliš neskoro."

Temné čierne oči čakajú, len trochu prižmúrené, čakajú.

Pauza.

Žiadne emócie v tej bledej tvári čarodejníka, v tých šedých očiach, ale niečo je v hlase, keď Draco konečne odpovedá. "O čom to hovoríš, Severus?"

"Nevieš?" Ten istý hlas, len trochu hlasnejšie než nepočuteľný. "Potom ti asi navrhujem to zistiť."

Severus stojí, hádže mince na stôl, na jeho tanier už nezostáva žiadne jedlo.

"Príď ku mne, keď budeš mať odpoveď a ja ti poviem, ako zničiť ten krvný kameň," vraví Severus, potom zdvihne svoju knihu a zmizne v dave.

Kontrola.

Láme sa.

Bolesť.

Draco sklopí zrak, aby zbadal krv na mieste, kde zviera ostrie noža vo svojej ruke, zarezané do jeho pokožky.

Pustí ten nôž, sleduje prúd krvi stekajúci po jeho dlani, červená na bielej, pomaly, zhromažďuje sa na kraji a padá.

Kaluž krvi na drevenom povrchu toho stola.

Čierna v tlmenom svetle.


	16. Kapitola 16

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 16**

Postava v tieni kráča po ceste osvetlenej len špičkou prútika, padajúci sneh ožiarený magickou žiarou, temné stromy čierne oproti tomu svetlu.

Vôňa soli v tom chladnom vzduchu.

Zvuk mora len sotva poznateľný v tom vetre.

Prepletajúci sa.

Nocou.

Hermiona kráča odmeraným krokom, jedna noha pred druhú, pevne, presne. Čierny plášť ovinutý okolo nej, ruky pritiahnuté k telu, odolávajúce tomu chladu.

Vždy taký veľký chlad.

Hlavu má holú a ten sneh, ktorý teraz padá o trošku rýchlejšie, sa rozpúšťa na jej pleciach, jej nose, jej mihalniciach, ale drží na divokých kučerách okolo jej tváre.

Svätožiara.

Vytvorená zmrazenou vlhkosťou a svetlom z prútika.

Ozvena z týždňov predtým.

Pozná, kedy prejde ochranami a protipremiestňovacou bariérou, podľa toho, že pocíti teplo v nohách, tupé a vytrvalé potiahnutie vo svojom vnútri. Niečo v pozadí jej mysle sa začuduje, prečo ju tie ochrany pustia, prečo nič neupozorní na jej príchod.

Neskôr bude nad tým dumať.

Ale v tejto chvíli stačí, že Severus povedal, že ju pustia.

Pred dvoma hodinami.

Keď za ním konečne šla.

Po piatich dňoch Dracovej neprítomnosti, po schôdzke s Radou ministrov a pokojným rozhovorom s Minervou pri čaji.

Udalosti.

Vedúce ju na toto miesto.

Hermiona vyjde z lesa na čistinku, ten dom sa dvíha zo zeme v hromade zatienených kameňov. Úctyhodný majetok, v posledných rokoch obnovovaný, aby sa stal takým, akým kedysi býval, pred vojnou, dokonca pred Luciusom.

Obnovený do svojej slávy.

Nádherné miesto s vášnivosťou jeho majiteľa.

Ľad, žiadna nádej na roztopenie.

Hermiona kráča po dlhej ceste, oči zamerané na niekoľko rozsvietených okien, pri ich svetle podráždenie, hnev plachtia s precíznosťou okolo jej nervov.

Obíde fontánu, voda zmrznutá v pohybe, chlapcove ústa vypľúvajú prúd ľadu, dievča s vedierkom ho prijíma.

Okom zachytí ten detail, hoci sa jej nohy stále pohybujú.

Jeden krok. Ďalší. Zastavenie, na prahu.

Okamih.

Vietor bičuje kadere okolo tváre, čo spôsobí, že sa strasie, dokonca aj keď sa stále objíma rukami.

Vtiahne svoj hnev do seba, podráždenie smerom k sebe.

Keď sa štverá schodmi, obrovské drevené dvere sa otvoria a on tam stojí, víriaca sa prítomnosť zatína nechty do jej pokožky.

Jeho vlasy osvetľuje svetlo zvnútra, ale pohlcuje ho čiernota jeho nohavíc a košele, ktoré má na sebe, rukávy košele má vyhrnuté, takže môže jasne vidieť tú jazvu, lesknúcu sa vyblednutou červenou, kde kedysi bývalo to znamenie.

Tvár má v tieni.

Stojí štyri stopy pred ním, stretáva sa svojimi očami s tými zahalenými, brada trochu naklonená, snaží sa vzchopiť.

Hermiona začne hovoriť, skôr než k tomu dostane príležitosť on, tie prvé slová, čo jej prišli na myseľ, nával nezmyslov.

"Vieš, že som mala tento týždeň rozhovor s jedinečnou milovanou Ritou Skeeterovou ohľadne môjho vzťahu s najmladším ministrom mágie v celej čarodejníckej histórii? Myslela by som si, že po štyroch rokoch a tom malom fakte, že je Harry ženatý a má tri deti, budeme minulosťou, ale myslím, že to zostane stále len zbožným prianím."

Muž pred ňou neurobí žiaden pohyb.

Myslela si, že získa aspoň úškrn, že získa niečo.

Zíza na ňu s prázdnym výrazom.

Ona pokračuje, nedostatok slov, presakujúce podráždenie, snaženie sa o niečo.

Čokoľvek.

"A tiež som opravila viac než dve stovky pergamenov. Odobrala som dvadsať bodov Slizolinu za to, že zašpinili celú hromadu kníh a úloh, odobrala som desať bodov z Bifľomoru všeobecne za to, že sú tupí, dala som dvadsať bodov Bystrohlavu za správne zodpovedanie otázok a päť Chrabromilu za to, že sa postavili slizolinčanom, ktorí znesvätili tie knihy."

Urobí jeden krok smerom k nemu.

"Dvakrát som navštívila toho novorodenca, oba razy som si musela posedieť pri čaji s Ginny a Molly, obe z nich vrúcne milujem, ale obe nerobili nič iné, len hovorili o mojom nedostatku manželského blaha. Na dôvažok, chcú to dieťa pomenovať Fred, čo je samozrejmé vhodné, ale tak veľmi si prajem, aby prišli so svojimi vlastnými menami, namiesto aby pomenovávali deti po mŕtvych ľuďoch. Možno niečo normálne, ako Brian či Michael, alebo niečo exotické ako Xavier. Xavier Potter pekne znie."

Ďalší krok. Malý hlások v pozadí jej mysle jej vraví, aby bola ticho, aby prestala bľabotať, ale hnev, neistota, podráždenie, nervozita ju tlačia ďalej.

"Tiež som sa stretla s Radou ministrov, ktorý si priali vedieť, aký veľký pokrok sme urobili. Keď som im povedala, že sme sotva urobili nejaký pokrok, musela som im klamať a povedať im, že na tom pracujeme každučký deň, že ten pokrok len trvá dlhšie, než sa predpokladalo a že im dám správu o ňom v pondelok, čo je oddnes za dva dni. S Minervou sme si dali čaj a príjemne sme si pokecali, takže som mohla vysvetliť, prečo už nie si viacej na Rokforte a prečo som nevedela, kde si a kedy sa vrátiš. Ach, potom sa spomenulo isté kúzlo, o ktorom sa už nepredpokladá, že sa použije na pozemkoch Rokfortu, slovne či inak. Celkom podívaná, vidieť ma, ako sa to snažím vysvetliť."

Ďalší krok.

"Musela som ju počúvať, ako mi vraví, že tieto osnovy sú dôležité, čo údajne robíme, a že ma dôrazne povzbudzuje - ona použila to slovo, _dôrazne_ - že ma dôrazne povzbudzuje, aby som sa na to sústredila. Potom mi povedala, že má v nás tú najväčšiu dôveru - vo mňa, v skutočnosti - že ja som ju nikdy nesklamala v nejakej úlohe a že ju nesklamem ani v tejto. Po celý čas som tam sedela a odpíjala si z čaju, nevediac, kde si, nevediac, čo robíš, nevediac sakra nič a musieť si všetko vymýšľať, pretože do pekla, Draco Malfoy sa rozhodol zmiznúť z tohto sveta a ja som do prdele nevedela, kde je."

Oči jej teraz žiaria, ruky sa zdvíhajú z jej pása, aby zostali strnulo visieť pri jej bokoch. Keď stojí pred ním, hnev preberá vládu nad všetkým iným, čo cíti.

"Na vrch toho všetkého ťa musím nájsť, čo znamená vydať sa na bláznivú poľovačku (cz: hon), pretože z nejakého dôvodu je Malfoy Manor nezakresliteľný. Takže som strávila celý deň hľadaním Severusa, keďže ma napadlo, že on je asi jediný človek, ktorý by vedel, ako ťa nájsť, ale namiesto toho, aby bol vo svojom útulnom domčeku uprostred mukelského Londýna, nakoniec ho nájdem na nejakom pobreží v tom najsevernejšom cípe pevniny a keď ho naozaj nájdem, vysmeje sa mi, povie niečo dosť nejasné o rodinnom zväzovacom kúzle, a o krvnom kameni a ako som to kráľovsky zmrvila a potom, až potom, Draco, mi povie, kde si."

Teraz dychčí, jej ruka s prútikom sa trasie na neho.

"Takže sneží a mrzne, nejedla som od rána, hlava ma bolí a už si viacej necítim nohy či prsty a jediné, čo chcem, je príjemná šálka čaju, kozub, kniha v mojom byte, s mojimi vecami okolo mňa a určite nechcem stáť tu, uprostred prekliatej ničoty, pred tvojimi prekliatymi dverami a čakať na teba, kým niečo do čerta nepovieš."

Ticho.

Až na ten jemný zvuk padajúceho snehu.

A potom.

"Predpokladám, že by si rada šla dnu," zatiahne, to vysoké telo trochu cúvne, už viacej neblokuje vchod.

Hermiona zavrčí, skutočne zavrčí, a potom zdvihne bradu dokonca vyššie v tom vzduchu a s gestom kráľovnej Anglicka prejde popri Dracovi Malfoyovi a vojde do jeho domu.

Po prvý raz.

Vôbec.

Draco za ňou zatvorí dvere.

Jej hnev sa stále okolo nej pohybuje v kruhoch mágie a ona sa otočí na pätách, sotva venuje svojmu okoliu pohľad kvôli tomu, aby sa pozrela na muža pred ňou.

_Vyzerá unavený._

Tá myšlienka udrží jej hnev na uzde, zjemní ho, hoci jej brada zostáva odhodlane vysoko a jej oči stále žiaria.

On prejde okolo nej, k otvoreným dverám na konci impozantného vchodu, nepovie ani slovíčka, len aby sa zastavil a otočil, pozrúc sa na ňu s miernym úškrnom, keď ho okamžite nenasleduje.

Zafučí sa na neho, ale nasleduje ho, mrmle si pod nosom určite nepríjemné veci, až kým nevojde do malfoyovskej knižnice a všetky myšlienky sa jej rozletia.

"Ach, páni," vraví, sotva dych popadá, obzerá si tie hradby kníh, ktoré stoja pred ňou. Všetky myšlienky na omrznuté časti tela, jej búšiacu bolesť hlavy a jej prázdny žalúdok sú zabudnuté v tom veľmi skutočnom ocenení toho, čo vidí.

Urobí jeden krok do knižnice, zakloní hlavu, aby videla celú tú rozlohu miestnosti, pomaly kráča k jednej stene, prsty sa načahujú a jemne, tak jemne sa dotýkajú jedného v koži viazaného chrbta.

Je teplý pod jej dotykom.

Draco ju sleduje naprieč miestnosťou, sleduje jej prsty obkresľujúce kožené chrbty kníh, svetlo z kozuba zachytí krivku, keď zakloní hlavu. Líca žiaria, oči sú teraz jemné, veľmi, veľmi jemné, viditeľné dokonca z miesta, kde stojí on.

Kontrola. Tak veľmi drahocenná.

Štiepi sa, keď sa na ňu pozerá.

"Myslel som, že si chcela čaj, nie tu stáť s ústami dokorán ako totálny mukel."

Slová kruté, mali ublížiť.

Hermiona ich dokonca ani neregistruje, neprítomne prikyvuje, kým sa stále pozerá na knihy pred sebou. "Prosím, čaj by bol úžasný," vraví.

Draco sa pozrie na krehký porcelánový čajový servis, ktorý je už na mieste, jeden z matkiných, významný, dôležitý pre neho.

Jediné, čo si dokáže predstaviť, je zdvihnutie tej dokonalej bielej kanvice na čaj a praštenie ju o stenu a ako sa tie kúsky rozletia všetkými možnými smermi, ten zvuk, ktorý by sa rútil touto miestnosťou, rozliaty horúci čaj, para.

Pukne prstami a domáci škriatok sa okamžite zjaví.

"Nový čaj, a sendviče."

Chladný hlas.

Škriatok prikývne hlavou a zmizne, skoro okamžite sa znova objaví s tým, čo Draco požadoval. Položí to pred svojho pána a čaká, trochu nervózne, už dlho nevidel svojho pána v takejto nálade.

Draco mávne rukou a škriatok zmizne.

Hermiona nejasne cíti tú temnotu, ktorá sa v obrovských vlnách odvaľuje z muža na druhej strane miestnosti, ale len nejasne; dokonca ani ten uštipačný tón, akým Draco hovorí k domácemu škriatkovi nestačí, aby sa odvrátila od prehliadania tých kníh pred ňou.

Nie až dovtedy kým ten uštipačný hlas nie je namierený priamo na ňu.

"Prečo si tu?"

Slová visia vo vzduchu.

Prinášajú Hermionu späť do súčasnosti.

Pomaly sa od kníh otočí, neochotná vrátiť sa k tým dôvodom, k tomu hnevu, ktorý by mala mať, ale ktorý ju úplne opustil v prítomnosti takých vedomostí, ktoré ich obklopovali.

Takých báječných vedomostí.

Kráča jemnými krokmi k miestu, kde sa Draco usadil, stiahne si plášť z pliec a preloží ho na chrbát kresla skôr než si sadne. Všimne si, že Draco nenalial ani jednému z nich a bez premýšľania to urobí.

Je to podivná pripomienka, nie času pred týždňom, ale iného času, keď sedeli na zemi pred kozubom v Brlohu, čaj pred nimi, dom okolo nich tichý. Vtedy bol Draco tiež v takejto nálade, práve sa vrátil zo stretnutia smrťožrútov, celá jeho osobnosť pichala, bodala, nechcel sa o ničom baviť, zízal mlčky do ohňa.

Oči ľadové a vzdialené.

Prenasledované.

Vtedy mu naliala čaj a podala mu ho. Keď si ho vzal, zamrmlal vďaka, pridal jej meno, jej krstné meno, Hermiona, na koniec.

Bolo to po prvý raz, čo povedal jej meno.

Tak nenútene.

Tak bez premýšľania.

Spojenie skôr než tam vôbec nejaké naozaj bolo.

Hermiona mu podá čaj. On si ho vezme.

Žiadne slová sa neprehovoria.

Hermiona si odpije z čaju a potom medzi dlaňami drží šálku čaju, zohrieva ich, dokonca keď ju pichá v prstoch na nohách od tepla kozubu, dokonca keď ignoruje ten chlad zhromažďujúci sa v jej hrudi.

Z nedostatku jeho slov.

A z tej spomienky, ktorá stále existuje.

Nakoniec mu odpovedá. "Som tu, pretože máme prácu a nedokážem ju urobiť sama."

Mlčanie.

Plamene v kozube.

Vzhliadne na muža sediaceho vedľa nej.

Na jej ceste na panstvo, skrz ten chlad, jej hnev zadržal na uzde každé jedno nutkanie, ten tlak vždy prítomný na spodku jej chrbtice, tú páľavu chladu v jej hrudi, to cítenie mágie, ktorá ju obklopovala.

Vďaka hnevu všetko pod kontrolou.

Ale teraz je jej hnev preč a ona očakáva, skoro chce, útok tej mágie.

Ale necíti nič.

Vôbec.

Prázdnota.

Odvráti sa, rukami zoviera šálku, tuhšie, tuhšie.

On cíti jej oči na svojej tvári, cíti, ako si ho prezerajú, cíti vzdialené poťahovanie jeho nutkania a v duchu sa uškrnie.

Strávil posledných päť dní vytváraním štítov okolo seba samého. To kúzlo, niečo, čo ho naučil Severus, je veľmi podobné štítom, ktoré sa dávajú na nejaký priestor, aby ho ochránili, ale namiesto toho, aby sa vytvorili okolo nejakého priestoru, on ho vytvoril okolo seba, viacnásobné vrstvy, vrstvy za vrstvami mágie, ktoré nedovolia ničomu z jeho mágie, dokonca ani krvnej mágii uniknúť tej tesnej kontrole, ktorú vytvoril.

Podvod. Z doby, keď musel čeliť Voldemortovi.

Puntičkársky, bolestivý spôsob ako izolovať niečiu mágiu.

Od čohokoľvek.

A kohokoľvek.

Keď Draco nič nepovie, Hermiona pokračuje. "Pre-prečítala som tú knihu, prešla detailmi a mám pár otázok, s ktorými som dúfala, že mi pomôžeš."

Stále žiadna odpoveď.

Sklamanie teraz iskrí jej nervami.

Potlačí to a pokračuje. "Napríklad, vieš, odkiaľ tá kniha pochádza?"

Draco sa na ňu pozrie, pretože to je otázka, ktorú položil aj on. Otázka, ktorú položil Severusovi pred troma dňami.

"Dal ju Severusovi môj otec." Slová prehovorené neutrálnym tónom.

Stojace ho veľmi mnoho.

Hoci to Hermiona nevidí.

Jej myseľ už posúva tú informáciu cez množstvo jej filtrov, oddeľuje od seba, spomína na niečo, čo predtým Severus povedal.

"Rodinné zväzovacie kúzlo," zamrmle, skôr pre seba než Draca, nevedomky si hryzie spodnú peru, keď premýšľa, čo to znamená.

Pozrie nahor, trochu vyplašene a zbadá dvojicu prenikavých šedých očí, tvrdé striebro, hľadieť na ňu.

Chladná, výrazná páľava v jej hrudi.

Odvráti sa od tých očí, späť k ohňu. "Tá kniha je dosť nepresná mimo návodu ako dokončiť to kúzlo, ale Severus povedal niečo o rodinnom zväzovacom kúzle? Je možné, že by to mohlo byť rodinné kúzlo vašej rodiny?"

Draco úprimne nevie. Na dôvažok, aby vytvoril svoj osobný štít, tiež strávil niekoľko posledných dní snahou zistiť viac o tom krvnom kameni a nemal žiadne šťastie.

Ale nič nepovie, tiež sa pozerá do plameňov a už nie viac na ňu.

Hermionino sklamanie rastie a ona skutočne hľadí na bok jeho tváre, odkladá čaj na stôl medzi nimi. "Ach, no tak, čo má toto mlčanie dosiahnuť?"

"Nie," vraví, skoro okamžite.

Hermiona prižmúri oči. "Nie, čo?"

Odvráti sa od plameňov a znova sa pozrie na ženu, ktorá sedí oproti nemu, stretáva sa s jej pohľadom. Na istej úrovni si všimne tiene pod jej očami a časť z neho sa zbytočne čuduje, či ju niekedy videl bez tých tieňov.

Myšlienky, sotva šepocú v jeho mysli a ľahko sa ignorujú.

"Nie, naozaj neviem, či je to rodinné špeciálne kúzlo. Prešiel som niekoľko rodinných zväzkov, ktoré katalogizujú vytvorené rôznorodé kúzla, ale na nič som nenarazil." Nadvihne obočie, "ale sú tu stovky iných katalógov a tisíce kúziel, takže je možné, že som proste ešte len naň nenarazil."

Hermionine oči sa roztvoria. "Tisíce kúziel?"

Draco sa uškrnie a je to ten starý úškrn, niečo podobné normálnemu stavu.

Potiahne to Hermionu a ona cíti, ako sa jej zovrie hruď.

"Áno, Malfoyovci sa tu ponevierajú poriadne dlho, odtiaľ ten pojem čistokrvný."

Hermiona sa nevzpiera nutkaniu prevrátiť oči. "Ale nevrav." Pauza a potom trochu placho, "môžem vidieť tie katalógy?"

Tentoraz je tam ten úškrn určite, spolu s nadvihnutým obočím a tým jemným, akokoľvek nepatrným zahriatím ľadovo šedých očí. "Všetky?"

Podráždený povzdych.

"Nie. Len tie, ktorými si ešte neprešiel ty," jej tón jasne popiera fakt, že je idiot a že naozaj nemusel tú otázku položiť.

Okamih.

Šedé oči a hnedé sa stretajú nad stolom obloženom vecami na čaj, strieľajú po sebe.

Okamih.

Plameň zablikoce, mágia zažiari, pod tým štítom, pod tou pevnou kontrolou.

Len tam. Sotva.

A potom zmizne.

Draco sa postaví a kráča k masívnemu stolu, hromada pergamenov v jednom rohu. Prehŕňa sa nimi, vyťahuje z tej kopy štyri hrubé zvitky, strčí si ich pod rameno a vracia sa späť tam, kde sedí tá čarodejnica.

Podá jej ich.

Spýtavo na neho vzhliadne.

"Tu som skončil," vraví ako nejaké vysvetlenie.

Hermiona ich berie, tie pergameny sú ťažké a sťahujú ju nadol, nepríjemne v jej kresle. Skĺzne na zem, na koberec pred tými kreslami, usadí sa do tureckého sedu a rozbalí prvý pergamen.

Draco ju chvíľu sleduje stratený v spomienkach.

Neprítomne privolá pergamen a brko a ukladá ich pred ňu švihnutím svojho zápästia.

Ona vzhliadne nahor v prekvapení a potom v potešení, venujúc mu ten najkratší z úsmevov skôr, než sa znova skloní k tomu, čo má pred sebou.

Spomienky.

Skrúca sa od nich a vyťahuje svoje vlastné pergameny, aby na nich pracoval.

Na chvíľu, tú najkratšiu z chvíľ, spoznáva svoju túžbu posadiť sa vedľa nej, na zem, pred kozub.

Spomienka.

Usadí sa za stôl.

Hodiny.

Tikot hodín.

Znova sa objavujú domáci škriatkovia s horúcim čajom a ďalšími sendvičmi.

Plamene v ohnisku.

Vzdialený zvuk vetra skrz stromy vonku pred domom.

Brko, škrípajúce na pergamene, zastavuje, ďalší škripot.

Neustále bubnovanie prstov na povrchu stola.

Až kým Hermiona nevzhliadne nahor so zakalenými očami, kúzla sa točia stále dokola v jej mozgu.

"Našiel si niečo?" pýta sa, jej prvé slová prehovorené za dlhý čas.

Draco vzhliadne od pergamenu, ktorý číta, únava nie je taká zrejmá v tých ostrých črtách jeho tváre, ale jednako je tam, na krajoch.

"Nie, vôbec nič."

Hermiona si kladie ruku na kríže a zakláňa sa, vlasy, ktoré boli jeden čas zapnuté dozadu, teraz v kučerách padajú na jej chrbát.

Draco sa odvráti.

Jeho štíty sa chvejú pri tom pohľade.

"Nuž, možno to nie je kúzlo Malfoyov," vraví, opäť v normálnej polohe, opiera sa o kreslo, pred ňou nohy odené v mukelských džínsach. Zíza neprítomne do ohňa, prstami si ťapká po perách. "Možno dokonca nepotrebujeme poznať pôvod toho kúzla." Na to pokrúti hlavou, mrmle si. "Nie, potrebujeme poznať jeho pôvod."

Pozrie na Draca, čaká, že urobí nejakú poznámku o tom, že chce len viacej práce, ale on sa na ňu nepozerá. V skutočnosti sa dokonca zdá, že s ňou vôbec nie je v tejto izbe, oči má vzdialené, hľadí von z čierneho okna, v ktorom sa jasne odráža izba.

Hermiona pocíti to potiahnutie, niekde v jej hrudi, v jej bruchu, zahriatie, keď si všimne nie celkom dokonalé vlasy, dôkaz, že si nimi za poslednú malú chvíľku prešiel viac než raz.

Biela prebleskuje v svetle ohňa.

Sklopí zrak na svoje ruky, prsty skrútené samé do seba. Oči sa na chvíľu zatvoria.

Len na chvíľu.

Keď ich otvorí, okamžite je zachytená Dracovým pohľadom.

Znova.

To potiahnutie sa stáva trochu ostrým, neústupným.

On sa odvráti a postaví, znova si prehrabne rukou vlasy.

"Idem do postele. Brinky ti ukáže tvoju izbu," vraví.

Ale Hermiona ho nepočuje, neuvedomuje si slová, ktoré sú povedané, oči má na tej ruke, ktorou si prešiel cez svoje vlasy.

Elegantná biela ruka.

Bez známeho červeného kameňa.

"Kde máš prsteň?" otázka sa položí skôr, než vôbec dokáže premýšľať, aby ju zastavila.

Ten vzduch, tak pokojný, taký normálny, tak vyhýbajúci sa hocičomu hroznému, zmrzne, zmení sa. Mágia, práve obsiahnutá, pulzuje.

Pulzuje.

Draco sa za stolom nepohne, očami ju prebodáva, odráža, spomienky.

Niečo v Hermione sa prikrčí, prikrčí, ustupuje, odpadá, odsúva sa, dokonca keď iná časť si vychutnáva prítomnosť Dracovej mágie, v tom náhlom naplnení prázdnoty, ktorú cítila, keď vošla na panstvo.

"Ten prsteň," vraví, hlas pokojný, tichý, smrteľný, "už pre mňa nemá viacej význam."

Slová.

Rozbíjajúce.

Draco odchádza z knižnice, kroky tiché, Hermiona ho sleduje, tú elegantnú chôdzu, sleduje ho, keď otvára dvere, odchádza, zatvára ich za sebou.

S cvaknutím.

Ktoré sa ozýva.

V znova nastolenej prázdnote.


	17. Kapitola 17

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 17**

_"__Mezi dvěmi bytostmi existuje propast, diskontinuita … Je to hluboká propast a já pochybuji, že se dá překonat. Přesto si společně můžeme užít její opojnosti. Dá se zhypnotizovat. Tato propast se dá přirovnat k smrti a smrt nás opájí, smrt nás hypnotizuje.__." G. Bataile._

Hermiona nespí.

Draco nespí.

Hoci ani jeden si to o tom druhom neuvedomuje.

Hermiona stojí pri okne v izbe, ktorú jej poskytli, dlaň na chladnom skle, hlava opretá o kameň vedľa neho.

Hľadí na tú pomaly ružovejúcu sa oblohu, ktorá vrhá farby na novo napadaný steh.

Unavená.

Jej myseľ je radom sprehádzaných myšlienok a emócii.

Premýšľa, či je príliš skoro na raňajky, potom uvažuje, ako to funguje na tomto mieste, tak odlišnom od akýchkoľvek, kde bola.

Pripomienka.

Rozdielov.

Sklo.

Chladné pod jej prstami.

Mrazí.

Skoro minulú noc odišla. Keď tie dvere zacvakli a ona znova prišla ku zmyslom, jej jediným cieľom bolo odísť, prísť na to, ako nejako dokončiť ten študijný plán bez neho.

Toho Malfoyovic miláčika.

Ale potom sa zjaví Brinky, tvári sa nervózne, prestupuje z nohy na nohu, vraví, že pán Malfoy nechal pre ňu pripraviť izbu a že ju prosí, aby šla s ním.

A ona šla.

Pretože z toho, ako sa ten domáci škriatok tváril, sa zdalo, že by nastali nejaké následky, keby povedala nie, pretože Draco mal pre ňu pripravenú izbu, pretože bola neschopná zaradiť, porozumieť, pochopiť Dracove slová.

A nakoniec, pretože vedela, pochopila, že spoluúčasť toho čarodejníka je nevyhnutná, aby dokončila ten projekt.

Takže nasledovala toho domáceho škriatka do izby.

Krok jej oťažieval únavou.

Dokonca aj jej mágia padala únavou, keď sa pokúsila o tie najzákladnejšie kúzla, aby sa pripravila na spánok a založila oheň v kozube, len aby zistila, keď už ležala v tej obrovskej posteli, že nemôže zaspať, obraz Dracovej tváre, aká vtedy bola, aká bola práve teraz, krúžil.

Stále dookola.

Noc prehupujúca sa k úsvitu.

Mraky zatemňujúce slnko.

Biela krajina naháňajúca hrôzu vo svojej čistote, vo svojej nedotknutej kráse, ktorá sa pred ňou rozprestiera.

Hermiona túži po spánku.

Len jedinú noc spánku, neprerušovanú nočnými morami, neprerušovanú plameňmi sálajúcej bielej žiary v jej hrudi. Jedinú noc.

Odtiahne ruku od toho studeného skla, ohýba stuhnuté prsty, aby v nich znova nadobudla cit, potom sa odvráti od okna a rozhliada sa okolo seba po izbe, neistá, čo teraz urobiť.

Okamih.

Potom rozhodnutie.

Hermiona si s úsmevom dovolí vyjsť z tej izby a potichu kopíruje svoju cestu zo včerajšej noci, dole schodmi a ku dverám do knižnice.

Draco ju nájde o niekoľko okamihov neskôr, nehlučne sa priblíži, stojí tesne za dverami, díva sa. Sleduje, ako krúti svojím brkom a hryzie si spodnú peru, prehŕňa sa pergamenmi, čaj vedľa nej.

Strávil bezsennú noc s takouto predstavou vo svojej hlave.

Nakoniec vycíti jeho prítomnosť a vzhliadne od pergamenu, oči okamžite zaznamenajú jeho rysy, jeho dokonalé vlasy, tú ľahkosť, s akou sa opiera o dvere.

Uvoľnený.

Hoci ona cíti to napätie, ktoré ním beží.

Akosi.

"Dobré ráno," pokúsi sa, preruší s ním očný kontakt a skloní sa k pergamenu.

"Raňajkovala si?" Spýta sa, pohne sa do izby, ľahko a elegantne, popierajúc svoju bezsennú noc.

Nevzhliadne. "Áno, čaj je stále horúci a myslím, že zostali nejaké lievance."

Inštinktívne a bez premýšľania sa niečo naivné v Hermioninej mágii načahuje, načahuje a nenachádza nič.

Neprítomnosť. Stále. Nič.

Draco klesá na koberček vedľa nej, prekvapí ju. Letmo na neho pozrie, dokonca aj keď sa snaží kontrolovať to náhle bubnovanie krvi v jej žilách. Odvráti sa. Späť k pergamenu. Späť k tomu brku medzi jej prstami.

Ignoruje ju, aby si nalial svoj čaj, pozerá sa na zvyšky raňajok a odmietne ich, žalúdok stiahnutý, ťažká guľa, ktorá sťahuje nadol.

Vonia korením a hojnosťou, a pod tým tá čistota novo napadaného snehu.

Ona vonia levanduľou a jeseňou.

"Včera v noci som si znova prečítal tú knihu," vraví Draco.

Hermiona si ho prekvapene prezerá, obočie nadvihnuté.

"Našiel som ju na zemi v knižnici, musela ti včera večer vypadnúť z vrecka," vysvetľuje Draco.

Prikývne, len tak-tak, kučery sa pohybujú v raňajšom svetle.

On ich skoro môže cítiť pod svojimi prstami.

Ignoruje to. Vytrvalo.

"Včera v noci som premýšľal o tom kúzle, či naozaj súvisí s Malfoyovcami, možno bolo vytvorené jedným z predkov Malfoyov, tak som vrhol niekoľko rozličných kúziel," zdvihne ruku, aby zastavil jej otázku na tie kúzla a pokračuje, "a hoci som neobjavil pôvodných autorov toho kúzla, zistil som dosť zaujímavé veci o našej malej knižke."

Odpije si čaj.

Hermiona ho sleduje dôkladne, trpezlivo.

Ale len tak-tak.

Odloží čaj, a otočí sa, aby sa pozrel naplno Hermione do tváre, tri stopy medzi nimi. "Myslím, že to, čo sme použili, nebolo originálne kúzlo. Jedno z kúziel, ktoré som použil, naozaj jednoduché kúzlo - niečo, čo vytvoril môj otec, aby posielal zašifrované správy, ma upozornilo na niekoľko zmien v tom skutočnom kúzle, na miesta, kde pôvodné kúzlo bolo buď úplne odstránené alebo nejakým spôsobom zmanipulované."

Hermiona spracúva to poznanie vo svojej mysli. "Existuje nejaká možnosť, aby sme vystopovali tie zrušené časti, alebo zistili, čo sú to za zmeny?"

Draco pomaly pokrúti hlavou, teraz stratený vo svojich vlastných myšlienkach, logika toho problému púta jeho záujem. "Myslím, že nie. Skúšal som niekoľko rozličných kúziel, pár z nich sa neučí na Rokforte, ak rozumieš, ale tie zmeny sú tak precízne, že tam nie je prítomná ani stopa po pôvodnej mágii."

Hermiona skloní hlavu, odloží brko, aby zdvihla čaj. "Takže, stále potrebujeme zistiť, kto bol pôvodný autor?"

Draco, stále stratený vo svojich myšlienkach, neprítomne prikývne, "áno, ale táto informácia je stále veľmi zaujímavá."

Spojí svoj pohľad s jej a intenzita v jeho očiach Hermionu šokuje dosť na to, aby sa čaj v šálke roztriasol od toho chvenia, ktoré prechádza hore a dole jej telom.

Opatrne tú šálku odloží.

"Prečo?" pýta sa.

"Nespomínaš si, čo Severus povedal, keď prvý raz za nami prišiel s tým kúzlom?" Tón je znudený, ale pod ním, napätie.

Hermiona si spomenula na tú scénu, v knižnici v Brlohu, pred ohniskom, ako tak veľa scén, a Severusa, ktorý vysvetľuje, tú knihu, ktorú drží pred Dracom, aby si ju vzal, vysvetľuje o magickom poli, ktoré sa vytvorilo z toho zväzovacieho kúzla, stvoreného k tomu, aby umožnilo Harrymu mať miesto, kde mohol bojovať s Voldemortom jeden na jedného, bez vonkajšieho vplyvu, bez toho, aby bol Voldemort schopný privolať čokoľvek vo svoj prospech.

Vyrovnaní protivníci.

Vďaka magickému poľu.

A potom to Hermionina myseľ zachytí, len záblesk, a jej oči sa rýchlo roztvoria, v obave pozrú na Draca.

"To pole," vydýchne.

Draco prikývne. "To pole malo zmiznúť, stratiť sa, ale nestalo sa tak."

"Prečo?"

Draco potrasie hlavou, prehrabne si rukou tie dokonalé vlasy, teraz už nie také dokonalé, teraz viac ľudskejšie, teraz viac... niečo iné.

Hermionu svrbia prsty. Na spodku chrbtice jej pulzuje.

Ale tá magická intenzita, ktorú zvyčajne od neho cíti, stále chýba.

Stále nič.

"Neviem. Nedokázal som nájsť vysvetlenie."

Hermiona sa pokúsi spomenúť si na to, čo vie o zväzovacích kúzlach, jej myseľ prechádza cez nesčítané množstvo informácii, ktoré na túto tému prečítala.

Žuje si pery, pomaly, zamyslene, oči vzdialené.

Draco ju sleduje, oči zamerané na jej pery, na tie dokonalé biele zuby.

Jeho mágia naráža do tých štítov.

Ona pomaly pokrúti hlavou, "neexistuje dôvod, prečo by malo zväzovacie kúzlo niečo spôsobiť, ale..." Zmĺkne, nie istá, či by mala pokračovať, tie slová, čo má na jazyku, zrazu znamenajú toľko vecí, tak veľa nevypovedaných vecí, neistá.

"To nutkanie," Draco dokončí za ňu, potichu.

Trhne hlavou, aby sa na neho pozrela, oči prehľadávajú jeho tvár, kvôli niečomu, hocičomu, ale ona je dokonale prázdna, dokonca ani jeho oči neposkytujú žiadnu emóciu.

A toto miesto.

Prázdnota.

Odvráti. "Až na to nutkanie," súhlasí.

Znova potrasie hlavou, snaží sa ju prečistiť, navrstviť, cíti sa utláčaná, pálivá, neistá. "Mohlo by to byť také prosté? To, že to pole existuje, pretože existuje to zväzovacie kúzlo?"

Draco mlčí pri jej boku.

Ticho.

Okamihy.

"Nie, nemyslím si to," on vraví.

Po chvíli ona súhlasí. "To pole existuje, pretože sme ho vytvorili, ale keď bolo hotovo, odstránilo sa, či zmizlo; videla som to."

Ďalší okamih.

"To neznamená, že skutočne zmizlo," tichá odpoveď.

Hermiona mávne rukou, zrazu podráždená, frustrovaná. Zdvihne sa na nohy a prejde k tým veľkým oknám, hľadí na tú bielu krajinu.

Ruka na skle.

Chladí.

Ukotvuje.

"Samozrejme, že nezmizlo, pretože ja môžem..." zastaví, nechce urobiť chybu vo svojich slovách, "ja stále dokážem vidieť tú elementárnu mágiu, dokážem vidieť ten tieň, to šedé pole. Môžem ho vidieť. Ale nevidela som. Nie na začiatku, nie tesne po tom, nie až do..."

Vtedy niečo bodne. Ostré a viac než bolestivé, niečo spaľujúce, niečo príšerne, príšerne spaľujúce. Bolesť a vina a hrôza, jej zrak sa premýva čiernotou, temnotou.

"Ach, pri Merlinovi," zašepká, spomína si, spomína.

Bledne, bledne pri tom vedomí, slabá.

Okamžite je pri nej, keď sa rýchlo pohol, vedľa nej, ruka na jej pleci, ten kontakt žiarivý, prvý kontakt oslnivej žiary nervov, páľava, ale to všetko sa krúti šialene, šialene, šialene.

"Do čoho?" Odpoveď, ostrá, myšlienky rozptyľujúca, rozbíjajúca.

Vtedy sa na neho pozrie, tak blízko, ruka na jej pleci, tak blízko, že môže cítiť, že môže cítiť jeho vrelosť, môže ho cítiť, a je to nádherné. Nad tým všetkým, je to nádherné, jeho oči znepokojené, opatrné, ale tam, konečne tam, a tá mágia, áno, len malé množstvo, ale je tam tiež.

Pod tým, lietajúc pod tým, lapená k zemi, vedomosť.

Surová vedomosť.

Nenávistná, hrozná vedomosť.

A ona to vraví, pretože nedokáže zabrániť, aby to nepovedala.

"Až do Ronovho pohrebu."

Tie slová.

Výkrik utrpenia na spodku jej chrbtice.

Draco cúvne o krok, o ďalší, tuhý, aristokratický, potiahne za malfoyovský plášť, odťahuje sa od nej, jeho ruka opúšťa jej plece, a ten chlad z toho, ten nedostatok jeho prítomnosti, vákuum, odťahuje sa, odťahuje sa od nej.

Až kým tam nič nie je.

"Chápem," povie.

Zahryzne si do pery, miesto sústredenia, bolesti, fyzickej bolesti, sústredenia.

Ďalší krok od nej, a potom otočka, aby sa vrátil, nie ku koberčeku pred krbom, nie, ku stolu. Usadí sa za stôl, tmavé ťažké drevo medzi nimi.

"Vysvetli."

_Bolesť. Sústredenie._

Odvráti sa a ešte raz sa pozrie von. Jej ruka sa zdvíha, znova, aby vytvorila kontakt so sklom, obkresľuje ho prstom, obkresľuje, predmet sústredenia.

"Bolo to po tom pohrebe," začne potichu, tak potichu, "po tom pohrebe som po prvý raz videla tie tiene."

Dva dni. Medzi Ronovou smrťou a Ronovým pohrebom. Dva dni.

Bez tieňov.

Dva dni, ktoré boli masou zmätku, straty, radosti, ľútosti, a, jedného rozhodnutia, rozhodnutia urobeného v to ráno pohrebu, pred tým než vyšlo slnko, sediac na lavičke vo Weasleyovic záhrade.

Tiene.

"Si si istá?" Surové. Ten hlas drásajúci, ničiaci.

Nepozrie sa na neho. "Áno," potichu vraví, skrz stisnuté hrdlo, ohromená, ako dokáže vôbec vydať hlásku.

"Na Ronovom pohrebe," zopakuje.

Okamih.

Náznak žiare.

Chlad voči jej ruke.

A potom.

"Nemali sme to pod kontrolou." Prehovorené slová chladia, zmrazujú vzduch.

Hermiona okamžite vie, o čom hovorí.

Neotočí sa od toho okna.

"Prichádzalo to," ten hlas pokračuje. Načúva, hoci v hlave na neho kričí, aby čušal.

Spomienky.

_Prosím buď ticho._

Nie je.

"Súčasťou zväzovacieho kúzla, akéhokoľvek zväzovacieho kúzla, je spojenie medzi tými, čo sú zviazaní. Nezáleží na tom, či je to Neporušiteľná prísaha, nezáleží na tom, aké je to zväzovacie kúzlo, tí, ktorá sú zviazaní, sú spojení."

Ten hlas.

Poučujúci.

Zbavený citu.

_Ja toto nedokážem._

Jej hlas, ufňukaný, skuhrajúci.

"Dokonca teraz sme ja so Severusom spojení skrz jeho sľub s mojou matkou. Dokonca teraz sme ty a ja spojení skrz to kúzlo, ktoré sme vrhli. Činy, Hermiona," vraví spoza toho stola, "činy, pretože sme boli zviazaní, pretože keď nás tá priepasť obklopila, keď všade okolo nás bola temnota, využili sme okamih, aby sme žili, aby sme oslavovali v živote."

Hermiona spúšťa svoj prst, klesá rukou k svojmu boku a chveje sa, nedokáže to kontrolovať, nedokáže sa otočiť, nemôže sa prinútiť odísť, odkráčať z tej miestnosti, preč od neho, preč od jeho hlasu.

Pohyb. Vzduchu. Času.

A zrazu je tam, jeho telo znova vedľa jej, šuchot látky, jeho vôňa, ach bohovia tá vôňa, a zrazu, ako keby sa peklo otvorilo, jeho mágia víri dookola, dookola, tlačí, tak veľmi neústupne, tak veľmi skutočne, hmatateľne.

Nejaký zvuk, priškrtený, vychádza z jej hrdla a jeho dych je tam, na zadnej strane jej krku, telá sa nedotýkajú, nie, nedotýkajú, ale je tam blízkosť za jej chrbtom.

"Okamih, Hermiona," zašepká popri jej pokožke, ten hlas, hodvábnosť sa pohybuje po vlasoch tam, chveje sa. "Okamih, v ktorom sme rozhodli spomenúť si, že sme nažive, že dýchame, a krvácame, že sme skutoční, stále, na chvíľu."

Jeho hlas, jasný, horúci, a ona si spomína, stojac tam, ona si spomína na niečo, na čo si dlho priala zabudnúť.

Ako k nej prišiel dokonca, keď zatvorila dvere na jeho izbe, ako jeho pery našli jej v tej temnote a ona sa rozochvela nad zvieracou povahou toho, nad naliehaním toho. Pekné, nie, nie pekné, vôbec nie pekné, dožadujúce sa, opätovné uistenie reality, potvrdenie. A ona to vtedy uvítala, tá chuť jeho vo svojich ústach, naplnenie jej zmyslov, jej ruky zaryté do jeho pliec dokonca vtedy, keď sa jeho ruky potulovali po jej bokoch a vyťahovali nahor látku jej trička na spanie.

"Spomínaš si," vraví teraz ten hlas, vyťahuje ju z jej spomienky, kombinuje sa s tou spomienkou.

Nakloní sa dopredu proti tomu sklu, tomu studenému sklu a položí naň hlavu.

Stále sa nedotýkajú, nie fyzicky, ale jeho hlas hladí, tie spomienky hladia, jeho mágia sa obaľuje okolo nej.

"Spomínaš si, aké to bolo, aké to bolo, keď moje ruky prechádzali po tvojom tele, keď som ťa mal vo svojich ústach, sladká, sladká Hermiona?"

A ona si spomína, tá spomienka sa prehráva dokonca, keď sa jej telo chveje pri tej spomienke, spomína si na všetko, ten pocit jeho dlaní na jej prsiach, jeho ústa zahrievajúce bradavky, trhajúce ich svojimi zubami, fúkanie chladného vzduchu, potom štipnutie na jej kľúčnej kosti, nájdenie toho miesta pod jej čeľusťou, aby ho pobozkal perami, jazykom, vyhryznutie značky. Označil ju za svoju. Svoju.

Zastená pri tom spomenutom pocite, zovrie ruky.

Pokračujúc v tom hlase, púhy vlások od toho, aby sa dotkli, "a keď som do teba konečne vnikol, a ty si vykríkla moje meno, taká teplá, taká tesná, pulzujúca okolo mňa, keď som sa v tebe pohyboval, spomínaš si?" Jeho hlas stráca svoju jemnosť, mení sa na drsný, ruky sa dvíhajú k oknu, obalia jej, ale nedotknú sa, tak blízko, ale nedotknú sa.

Okrem mágie.

Mágia sa dotýka, ostrá voči jej náhle citlivej pokožke, trie sa, chlácholí, preplieta sa, jeho a jej, vinie sa, vinie sa a dotýka sa, odskakuje, znova sa dotýka.

A to teplo, hlboko v jej lone, rastie.

Jeho pery, blízko pri jej uchu, a ťažko kontrolovaný hlas, víriaci, stáčajúci sa, tesnejšie a tesnejšie, "môžem ťa vidieť, dokonca práve teraz, ako sa podo mnou prehýbaš, ako sa ti rozprestierajú vlasy okolo hlavy, prsia zdvíhajú, moje ruky sa hrajú s tvojimi bradavkami, tak neuveriteľne krásnymi, užasnutými podo mnou."

Výdych, popri jej čeľusti, hlas klesá, kĺže sa, "tak rozkošné, tak neuveriteľne rozkošná v živote, v tom dôkaze života," jeho pery teraz voči jej uchu, dotyk pierka, náraz, "a keď si sa urobila, moja nádherná Hermiona, keď si kričala moje meno, a môj vlastný penis odpovedal a vybuchol v tebe, v tej vlhkej horúčave, bol som nažive, a v tom jedinom okamihu, sex s tebou bolo tým najskvelejším dôkazom života, ktorého som bol kedy svedkom. Život, profesorka," zašepká, "opätovne potvrdzuje tú potrebu pre existovanie."

Nemôže stáť, okno ju drží vzpriamene, jeho telo tak blízko za ňou jej bráni, aby skolabovala a tá horúčava, je toho príliš veľa, príliš veľa, jeho pery na jej uchu, ten hlas, tá spomienka, príliš veľa, príliš veľa.

A potom je preč.

Ako vražda. Tak náhly a úplný nedostatok existencie.

Mágia je preč. Telo je preč.

Všetko.

Preč.

A cvaknutie zatváraných dverí.

A tlmený vzlykot čarodejnice pri okne.

Pretože si spomína, s obrazom vypáleným do jej mysle, na ten výraz na jeho tvári, na kvapky potu na jeho obočí, jeho ruky zovierajúce jej vlastné, keď zvolal jej meno, ten výraz pokoja na jeho tvári, keď sklonil hlavu, mágia krútiaca okolo neho, biele vlasy padajúce mu do tváre, a tá farba jeho očí, priezračná, ortuťová, rozoznateľná aj pri mesiaci, keď sa na ňu pozrel, prsty prepletené s jej vlastnými.

Teraz.

Padá od okna, padá, skrúca sa do seba, vzlyky stáčajú jej telo, pretože si na to všetko pamätá, spomína si na tie bozky, ktoré venoval jej perám, jemné tam, kde predtým boli hrubé, už sa viacej nedožadujú, ale ďakujú, spomína si, ako ho objala rukami, stiahla k sebe, spomína si na jeho ruky, silno ju ťahajúce voči jeho telu, chovajúce jej hlavu v jeho náručí.

Spomínanie.

Na spoločné ležanie, sledujúc noc blednúť do tmavošedých mrakov rána, to finále všetkého pred nimi, pripravené v napätom očakávaní, ten koniec, valiaci sa smerom k nim, keď už tam nemohli dlhšie ležať, len až na tú poslednú chvíľu sa rozmotala z jeho objatia, pozbierala svoje oblečenie a znova sa obliekla.

Ten bozk, na konci, surový, označenie.

Potom jemný.

Šepot na perách.

Vedomosť. Uznanie.

Žiadna nádej. Nie.

Len pokoj.

Na chvíľu.


	18. Kapitola 18

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Kapitola 18**_

_Ten bozk, na konci, surový, označenie. _

_Potom jemný._

_Šepot na perách._

_Vedomosť. Uznanie._

_Žiadna nádej. Nie._

_Len pokoj._

_Na chvíľu._

Ľadový.

Pocit chladného vzduchu na jeho lícach.

Upokojuje. Upokojuje.

Upokojuje jeho príliš rozpálenú krv. Tú zradu jeho tela.

Sneh pod nohami.

Vietor skrz jeho telo, pohybujúci vlasmi na jeho hlave, vlajúci čierny plášť máva okolo jeho pliec, ruky zovreté v päsť.

Kontrola, kontrola.

Mentálne bariéry, štíty, roztrieštené, znova ich používa, sústredenie, sústredenie. Hoci bojujú, napínajú sa, nechcú existovať, chce si spomenúť, chce si spomenúť na niečo príbuzné k smrti hladom, k smädu, zúfalstvu, vášni, zovretiu jeho hrdla, trhanie, trhanie, trhanie.

_Bohovia._

Tichá modlitba k niečomu, čomu neverí.

Potreba niečoho. Kontrola, kontrola.

Ten pocit z nej, tá jej vôňa.

Vtedy.

Teraz, to ako jej telo vibrovalo pred ním.

_Pocit na zvracanie._

Aby vyvolal tú spomienku, pocit nútenia na zvracanie, trieštivý, preplietajúci sa.

Ruka v päsť.

Vrazí do kmeňa stromu.

Bolesť.

Sústredenie.

Nemal to v pláne; prechádza si rukou cez vlasy, trasúcou, ignoruje to trasenie, znova si prehrabne rukou vlasy.

Nezamýšľal to.

Ale stalo sa, vždy to tam bolo, ten posledný stret, po pohrebe, tie slová, slová, ktoré ho nakrájali, rozrezali ho, krváca, vnútornosti padajúce do snehu okolo cintorína.

Jej slová.

_Toto, toto nebolo správne, čo sme urobili, nebolo správne, čo som urobila, nebolo to správne._

Jej slová.

Krváca z nich.

A jeho hnev.

A nenávisť.

Nie na ňu. Vôbec nikdy nie na ňu, ju by nikdy nemohol nenávidieť, nie po tom všetkom, nie po tom, čo videl, urobil, bol prinútený urobiť, nie nenávisť.

Nie.

Nenávisť namierená na mŕtve telo. Nenávisť na niečo, čomu nerozumel. Na česť?

Možno.

Na vinu? Viac než pravdepodobne.

A nad tým, pod tým, všade, tá spomienka na malého chlapca na veľkom panstve.

Nie zrada, nie nie zrada, niečo viac, nôž, krútiaci sa, krútiaci sa, krútiaci sa, nie je v jeho chrbte, ale v jeho hrudi, neviditeľný až do samotného konca.

Vtedy od nej odchádza, pred desiatimi rokmi, opúšťa ju skôr, než môže počuť viac z jej otrávených slov, odhodlaný, posilňuje sa, padajúci, padajúci, ale so vzpriameným chrbtom, žiletka ostrá, kráča preč, kráča preč.

Zlomený.

Prekliaty pojebaný Weasley, nikdy nie dosť dobrý, nikdy nie dosť dobrý pre ňu, hlúpy, bezcitný, milenec.

Ďalšia päsť.

Ďalší strom.

Sústreď sa. Sústreď sa.

Bolesť.

Tie myšlienky, prichádzajú nepozvané, tá zúrivosť, pálivá, skutočná, nevysvetlená, trvalá, dokonca nevedel, že pretrváva, prinášajúca toho Weasleyho. Vidí červene, vidí zhromažďujúcu sa temnotu, okolo jeho očí, okolo jeho mysle, posilňuje sa, posilňuje.

Tlak.

Tá noc, nič iného než úcta, tá spomienka, čistá, ale teraz, temnota, zabodnutá jeho činmi, spomienka naplnená niečím, na čo nikdy nezabudol, pokojom, nádherným prekrásnym báječným pokojom, len na chvíľu.

Okamih.

Teraz znesvätený.

"Pri Merlinovi," sotva zašeptá, potkýna sa tým snehom, čierny plášť lemovaný tou bielou vlhkosťou, pohybuje sa pomedzi stromami, medzi veľkými kmeňmi, pohybuje sa ďalej a ďalej.

Uteká.

Pretože tam nemôže byť, pretože nemôže, pretože nemôže.

Pred ním zvuk mora, náznak slnka nakukujúceho cez nejaký mrak, prehltol, niekde v pozadí mysle tú myšlienku.

_Nebola predtým tá obloha jasnejšia?_

Ale teraz je zamračené, pomaly zakrýva to svetlo, a on vychádza z tých stromov, prichádza k útesu, nakúka nad more, šedivé v jeho chlade, v jeho studenom mrazení.

A potom sa zastaví.

Vietor fúka okolo jeho tela.

Voda naráža na útesy, búšiaca.

A tam sa zastaví.

Mlčky.

Až kým proste nemôže nepočuť za sebou jej kroky.

Takže, pretože ona je tým, kým je a ona vie, kým je on, a nakoniec, on ju nikdy nezastrašil a od toho okamihu, keď ju nazval humusáčka, prešli taký obrovský kus cesty.

Cíti jej mágiu, krúži okolo neho, okolo nej, načahuje sa, a pretože si nemyslel, že pôjde za ním, pretože si myslel, že už bude dávno preč, jeho vlastná mágia sa načahuje nepozvaná, to spojenie, to nutkanie, vibruje medzi nimi.

Zastane pri jeho boku, jej vlastný čierny plášť ovinutý okolo nej, hlava holá, vlasy bičujú okolo jej tváre a ramená od vetra z mora.

Potom ona prehovorí.

"Povedal si mi, že mi dlhuješ život, že som ti zachránila život."

Slová. Slová. Obkľučujú. Tiché.

Môže cítiť jej oči na svojej tvári, ten mierny posun v jej mágii, v spojení medzi nimi.

Pauza.

Zašepkanie vetra.

Tiché, ale kruté, pripevňuje význam, podtrháva tie slová, pokračuje, mágia sa ho dotýka.

Vtedy.

"Dôvodom, prečo som urobila rozhodnutie, ktoré som urobila, nebola vina. Nikdy som necítila vinu za tú noc. Nikdy som necítila nič iné okrem úžasu nad tými spoločnými hodinami."

Pauza. Posilňovanie. Posilňovanie.

"To rozhodnutie, ktoré som urobila, bolo kvôli tomu, že nakoniec, Draco, nakoniec som si vybrala teba."

Okamihy.

Okamihy.

Vyjasnenie. Nie dokonalé. Ani dokonca postačujúce.

Aspoň niečo.

Odvráti sa od neho.

"Budem v knižnici prechádzať tie katalógy."

Pauza. Dotyk, nie fyzický, ale magický ich nutkania.

Jemný.

A potom, prehodí ponad plece, keď kráča preč. "Nezostávaj vonku príliš dlho."

Náraz mora, voči útesu vytvorenom z kameňa.

Voda tej presnej farby Dracových očí.


	19. Kapitola 19

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 19**

Stojí na útese a hľadí ponad more.

Necháva ten vietor, tú soľ bičovať svoje myšlienky.

Pokoj pomaly klesá ako závoj.

Spomienky.

„Mňa nevystrašíš, Draco Malfoy," jej slová, pripomenuté, rezonujú v jeho hlave. „Viem, čo si zač, vystrašený malý chlapec, ktorému už nemá kto povedať čo robiť. Nuž, mám pre teba novinku, Malfoy, možno nastal čas, aby si dospel, možno je čas, aby si začal robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia. Alebo je to pre teba príliš ťažké? Nemáš koho obviňovať okrem seba?"

Zovretá päsť zaútočí na stenu nad jej hlavou.

Skloní sa tak, že sa jeho nos skoro dotýka jej, zíza, hľadí jej do očí, až vtedy, keď sa ním prevalí zúrivosť, si všimne, že ona neuskočila pri jeho blízkosti, že ona sa ho naozaj nebojí.

Jeho vlastné slová sa odrážajú, odrážajú, „ty si myslíš, že ja mám dovolené robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia? Myslíš, že ja mne je dopriaty ten luxus? Ja slúžim pánovi, Grangerová. Ja robím to, čo robím, pretože musím, nie pretože chcem, nie pretože ma baví dať si každý zasratý deň vymlátiť kúzlami dušu z tela. Myslíš, že sa mi páči cítiť kliatbu Cruciatus? Myslíš, že sa mi páči ten pocit krvi na mojom tele, mojej či druhých, myslíš, že to mám rád?"

Tá päsť udiera do steny vedľa nej, svojím telom ju pritláča o tú istú stenu. „Ja som zasratý pešiak, Grangerová, a ty si to ani nedokážeš predstaviť, keď si tu posedávaš so svojimi zasratými knihami a zasratými pergamenmi. Nemáš kurva potuchy, aké by to bolo skvelé robiť svoje vlastné rozhodnutia."

Vtedy zdvihla bradu, zdvihla svoju bradu, len pár palcov od jeho. „Máš toho pod kontrolou oveľa viac, než si myslíš," povedala potichu, „možno pre začiatok by si sa mal pokúsiť byť menší blb."

Spomína na to, ako si bol zrazu priveľmi vedomý ich blízkosti, toho, ako cítilo jej telo voči jeho, to ako jej oči iskrili späť na neho, nie zbabelé, nie bojazlivé, ale oči, ktoré vyzývali, prskali oheň.

A ako odskočil späť, ako keby sa popálil, odskočil a mračil sa na tú čarodejnicu pred ním, na jej tvári v tom čase jasné pobavenie, ale ešte niečo iné, na čo sa ešte zblízka nepozrel.

„Naivné dievčatko," vyšplechol na ňu.

A ona nadvihla obočie a uškrnula sa. „Lepšie než byť arogantným blbcom."

Spomienky.

Draco si ešte raz prehrabne rukou vlasy a potom sa odvráti od toho mora, pomaly kráča späť na manor.

Neistý z jej slov, z toho, čo znamenali, ale nechce vedieť.

Niečo v jeho vnútri to nechce.

Dôsledky.

Nekonečné.

Vyjde zo stromov a okamžite rozozná temnú postavu, niečo sa pohybuje okolo panstva. Ten zamyslený pohľad na jeho tvári skĺzne do prázdnoty.

Dáva sa dokopy.

Pozná len jediného človeka schopného prejsť jeho ochranami bez toho, aby ho upozornili, a len jediného človeka s takýmto vystupovaním. Nie je úplne rád, keď si uvedomí, že na neho čaká jeho bývalý profesor.

Pomyslenie na Severusa, ktorý čaká s Hermionou, je dokonca oveľa menej vítanejšie.

Zaberie mu to len okamihy, aby sa dostal k predným dverám, otvoril ich a nehlučne vošiel do domu, všimol si ten tmavý plášť na pohovke vo vstupnej hale a to všeobecné potiahnutie jeho mágie, od nich oboch, čarodejnice a čarodejníka sediacich v knižnici.

Na rozdiel od zvyku zrodeného rokmi stojí Draco tesne pred dverami knižnice a nakúka dnu, nie celkom prekvapený, keď nájde Severusa sedieť s čajom pred kozubom, Hermionu sedieť v druhom kresle a živo rozprávať.

Skoro ako keby sa nič nestalo.

Vysvetľuje mu to málo, čo zistili, a brko sa pohybuje medzi jej prstami, slabá šmuha od atramentu vysoko na jej líci.

Značka.

Ako bozk.

Bodavá bolesť, v jeho vedomí, v niečom inom, zoviera jeho vnútro.

„Ten výsledok bol odlišný?" Ten hlas, upätý a mierne namyslený vychádza z vysokého muža oproti nej.

„Áno."

Odpoveď k veci, bez ďalších dodaných informácií. Naučila sa ako hovoriť s Majstrom elixírov.

Z nejakého dôvodu to vyvolá u muža, ktorý stojí u dverí, úsmev.

Aj keď len slabo, aj keď sotva badateľne.

„Hmm." Severus vraví potichu, zíza do ohňa, prsty pred ním spojené do vežičky.

Ten zvuk ticha okrem šuchotanie pierka brka, ktoré sa pohybuje vzduchom.

Zrazu sa Draco pohne od dverí, dáva najavo svoju prítomnosť.

Tmavé oči, čierne a hnedé, vzhliadnu nahor, aby ho zbadali, jedny zjemnia, tie druhé nie.

Draco ignoruje oboje, prejde ku stolu a usadzuje sa tam na stoličke. Pohodlne, vyrovnane, popiera napätie, ktoré rezonuje jeho telom.

Dôverne známa biela žiara v tom mieste na jeho hrudi a tá náhla ohromujúca túžba po jednom kameni, ukrytom v trezore u Gringottov.

Draco cíti na sebe Hermionine oči, cíti jej mágiu, to nutkanie, ktoré medzi nimi vibruje, ale odmieta ho zobrať na vedomie. Jeho vlastná mágia je späť za pevne postavenými štítmi.

Kvôli nej, viac než kvôli nemu.

Hoci to by on nikdy nepriznal.

„Vravela som Severusovi o paradoxe toho poľa," nakoniec začína Hermiona, jej hlas zdvorilý, ale pod tým, len tak-tak, náznak obavy.

Z nejakého dôvodu tá obava vyvolá smiech živený len kúskom hystérie, ktorý prichádza niekde z hlbín jeho hrude. Zatne čeľusť, aby mu zabránil uniknúť.

_Obava, po všetkom, čo pred chvíľou urobil?_

Kontrola.

Ani Hermiona ani Severus si nevšimnú jeho dilema.

Dovolí svojej čeľusti uvoľniť sa, dýcha, sústredí sa, nádych a výdych.

Otočí svoj pohľad k Severusovi, stretne sa na chvíľu s očami toho muža, nič tam nevidí, nič na jeho tvári, nič, čo by naznačilo, že vie, čo sa deje, alebo vie niečo, čo sa stalo.

Samozrejme, to ešte nemusí nič znamenať.

Vôbec.

„Áno," odpovedá Draco. „Včera v noci som si prešiel tú knihu, rovnako ako tie zápisky z minula. Narazil som na informácie o mágii, ktorá sa vytvorila s tým zviazaním; mala odísť hneď po tom, čo už jej viacej nebolo potreba."

Severus odvráti svoj pohľad od svojho krstného syna a pozrie sa znova do ohňa, pomaly prikývne. „Ale ona neodišla," nakoniec vraví, vraví to zrejmé, hoci tými vyslovenými slovami bolo mysleného oveľa viac.

Vtedy Draco pocíti nárast paniky v Hermioninej mágii, tá náhla intenzita, to skutočné chvenie v nej.

Časť z neho sa chce k nej načiahnuť, fyzicky, duševne, aby ju upokojil.

Zostáva dokonale pokojný. Čaká na ňu, aby vysvetlila, čo ešte zistili.

_Večná chrabromilčanka. _

V duchu sa uškrnie, ale s nádychom náklonnosti ju skoro efektívne ignoruje.

„Ale najprv nie," začína. Už sa viacej nepozerá ani na jedného z mužov; namiesto toho sa pozerá na svoju ruku, tú ruku s brkom, prstami poťahuje biele pierka, sem a tam.

Nádych.

Rozozná ho podľa nepatrného zvýšenia jej hrude, toho pomalého pohybu jej ramien.

Vzhliadne nahor, pozrie na Draca a potom znova na svojho bývalého profesora.

„Viete, ja vidím tiene, tú šedú popri krajoch normálnej mágie."

Svižné prikývnutie od Severusa.

Draco uvažuje, ako to vie, a podivná emócia ho potiahne v jeho vnútri.

Ona pokračuje. „Spolu s tým, väčšie uvedomenie si elementárnej mágie a tiež, krvnej mágie."

Tento raz je Draco prebodnutý Severusovým pohľadom.

„Ty tiež?" Pýta sa tmavý muž, hlas klamlivo pokojný.

Klamlivo.

Všimne si Draco.

Raz prikývne.

Tie čierne oči sa pohnú späť k Hermione. Draco sa zameria na tie prsty, dlhé jemné prsty, ktoré sa pohybujú, sem a tam, sem a tam, prehŕňajú sa tým perím a potom ho znova uhládzajú.

Len nejasne si uvedomuje jej vysvetľovanie.

Nie celkom ho chce počuť. Nie znova.

Hoci ju skoro môže počuť nervózne prehltnúť, dokonca bez vedomia toho vírenia okolo jej tela, ktoré mu je zrejmé. Všetko mu je príliš zrejmé.

„Nemohla som," začína znova, „nie okamžite potom. Po..." zastaví na chvíľu, začne znova. „Po tom, čo Harry porazil Voldemorta, nastala chvíľka zmätku; boli sme tam, Draco a ja, myslím, práve sme uvoľnili to kúzlo, zoslabli sme ho a ja som videla tie tiene zmiznúť."

Draco si tie okamihy pamätá, spomína si konkrétne na jej výraz, to prekvapenie na jej tvári, vlasy rozlietané okolo jej hlavy, oči jasné, veľké, tak veľmi, veľmi roztomilé.

Zažmurká. Vymaže tú myšlienku, odmieta spomenúť si na to, čo nastalo po tom.

V izbe je ticho a zrazu si uvedomí, že mu Severus položil nejakú otázku.

Zameria svoj pohľad na svojho učiteľa, stretne sa s jeho pohľadom, vidí niečo, niečo blízke ľútosti v jeho hlbinách.

Spôsobí to, že stuhne, pobúrenie, hoci zostáva zhrbený v svojej stoličke.

S ľahkosťou si spomína, aká to bola otázka.

Odpovedá. „Nie, ja som nikdy nebol schopný vidieť tie tiene ako bola ona. Ale dokážem ich vycítiť, veľmi podobne ako sa cíti temná mágia, ale nie celkom tak," nakloní hlavu, „rovnako úlisné ako temná mágia."

„A vtedy si ich necítil?"

Draco pokrúti hlavou, „to som nepovedal. Vtedy tam bolo tak veľa mágie, aj temnej a svetlej, nemohol by som ti úprimne povedať, či som cítil tú mágiu vytratiť sa alebo nie."

Ten pohľad, čierne oči, stále skenujú tvár mladšieho muža. „Kedy si prvý raz rozoznal ten pocit tohto tieňa?"

Bodnutie.

Mágie, od čarodejnice sediacej na druhej strany izby.

Draco vôbec nespustí oči zo Severusa.

„Po Weasleyho pohrebe," povie mu s úplnou úprimnosťou, stretáva tie oči, pozýva ho, _chce_, aby Severus nazrel do jeho mysle, videl tie udalosti, bol svedkom tých chvíľ po pohrebe. Niečo temné a priveľmi naplnené hnevom, nenávisť, slabé vrenie, chce, aby jeho bývalý profesor videl, čo sa stalo v ten deň.

Severus sa odvráti.

„Takže," preruší ten okamih Hermiona, vedomá si, že sa niečo deje, hoci neistá čo, ale jednako kvôli tomu nervózna. „Takže, niečo vyšlo zle, to pole malo zmiznúť a nezmizlo."

Ten temný muž, prsty znova spojené vo vežičke, zíza znova do ohňa, premýšľa.

Obaja jeho bývalí študenti to sledujú so zvedavosťou a len malým množstvom znepokojenia.

„Mali ste zomrieť, slečna Grangerová," jeho slová, hodvábne, tiché, zamyslené.

Hermiona sa strhne.

Severus si to nevšimne, ale Draco áno.

Pevná vôľa, kompletná kontrola mu nedovolia strhnúť sa pri tom výraze na jej tvári.

„Premýšľam," pokračuje Severus, stále zamyslený, „že by bolo veľmi vhodné začať klásť otázky u toho, prečo ste nezomrela."

Hermiona si pomaly hryzie spodnú pery, brko medzi jej prstami.

„Tie zmeny," povie zrazu Draco, jeho myseľ prichádza na odpoveď rýchlo, logicky.

Severus sa na neho pozrie a nadvihne obočie.

Draco vysvetľuje, „to kúzlo bolo pozmenené; to som tiež zistil minulú noc."

Zúženie sústredenia, slabé prižmúrenie očí, to náhle napätie v tom staršom mužovi.

„Čo tým myslíš?" hlas pradie, nebezpečne.

Draco ho ignoruje, dôkaz tých rokov medzi nimi. „To kúzlo bolo zmenené," zopakuje Draco, napoly sebe, napoly Severusovi, premýšľa, čo by to mohlo znamenať, otázky víria, víria.

Hermiona nezomrela, mala zomrieť, k tomu dospeli, jej prepočty im bez pochybnosti tú pravdu povedali. Dokáže si spomenúť, ako jej tvár vtedy vyzerala, biela v tom rannom svetle, tá formula ležala pred nimi. Tiež si pamätá na svoju reakciu, to praskanie niečoho primitívneho, vytie hnevu v jeho hlave.

Zatláča myšlienky preč.

Pretože.

Ona nezomrela a to znamená, že niečo chýbalo, alebo, im niečo ušlo.

Hermiona sa chopí toho rozprávania. „Myslíme si, že bolo pozmenené jedným z Dracových predkov, myslíme si, že možno to kúzlo je kúzlo Malfoyov. Ale neboli sme schopní prísť na to kto, alebo prečo, či v tomto prípade, čo."

„Neviete, aké zmeny sa urobili?" Ten istý hlas, tento raz namierený smerom k Hermione.

„Nie, pane," rýchla odpoveď, rokmi prispôsobená hlasu jej bývalého profesora.

Šedé a hnedé oči sa pozerajú na tmavovlasého čarodejníka.

Obaja zadržia dych kvôli odpovedi, akejkoľvek odpovedi.

Ale namiesto odpovede sa Severus náhle postaví, izba sa zdá menšia, keď sa ten vysoký muž narovná.

„Musím ísť," povie, práve keď kladie čaj späť na stolík vedľa jeho predtým obsadeného kresla.

Bez ďalšieho vysvetlenia či ďalšieho slova Severus mlčky odíde z knižnice, jediný náznak jeho odchodu je zvuk zatvorenia predných dverí, ozývajúci sa vo vstupnej hale.

Mlčanie, keď sa obaja prekvapene pozerajú na dvere knižnice.

Draco sa prvý pozbiera, zdvihne ruku a pomaly si šúcha miesto medzi svojimi očami, skade prichádza búrlivá bolesť hlavy. Dokáže ju vycítiť za svojimi očami a vie, že pochádza z príliš veľa nocí bez poriadneho spánku.

„Si unavený," ten hlas, spevavý, z druhej strany izby.

To potiahnutie v jeho hrudi, to jeho vzplanutie, biela žiara a nádhera.

Otvorí oči, zachováva ich starostlivo prázdne a stretá sa s Hermioninými.

Odvráti sa takmer okamžite, späť k ohňu, ale nie predtým než on si všimne ten výraz, výraz, ktorý nedokáže pochopiť, prečo ho ona má. Nie po tom všetkom, čo on... Nuž, nie potom.

„Myslím, že má pravdu," povie náhle, jej vlastná ruka sa dvíha, aby odrazila kučeru z jej tváre, tú prekliatu kučeru, ktorá ťahá za Dracove nutkanie a ťahá, a ťahá, a ťahá.

Odvráti sa od nej, vyzrie z okna a uvedomí si, že popoludnie pomaly uniká pred večerom, ktorý prichádza.

Uvažuje, ako dlho stál a hľadel ponad to more.

Obzrie sa na Hermionu, len aby zistil, že ho znova sleduje. Tentoraz je jej tvár rovnako prázdna ako jeho.

„Myslím, že má pravdu," vraví potichu, opakuje. „Myslím, že musíme zistiť, prečo som neumrela. Všetky formule, ktoré som prešla, všetky údaje, smerovali k mojej smrti, takže prečo som stále tu?"

_Ron._

Tentoraz tú myšlienku dokáže počuť skoro, ako keby ju vykríkla len kúsok od jeho tváre. Ale namiesto hnevu, namiesto víriacej zúrivosti, ktorá s tým obyčajne prichádza, pociťuje len únavu, únavu do morku kostí, ktorá víri okolo jeho tela.

A smútok.

Nie kvôli smrti Weasleyho, ale zo smrti tak mnohých, z temnoty toho, čo sa stalo potom.

Pretože čarodejnica s hnedými očami farby jantáru v tme sedí pred ním o desať rokov neskôr.

Blikotajúci plameň, pochodne, kozub.

Mágia.

Blikotanie, blikotanie.

Ona sa postaví, pozbiera svoje pergameny a brká. „Musím ísť. Ráno mám vyučovanie a stále musím napísať správu na zajtrajšiu schôdzu správnej rady."

„Pôjdem s tebou," tie slová vyjdú skôr, než ich zastaví.

Vzhliadne, vyplašená. „Na Rokfort?"

Pokrúti hlavou, „nie, zajtra, zúčastním sa zajtra tej schôdze správnej rady."

Úľava, alebo on to považuje za úľavu, prejde jej črtami skôr, než ju vyladí do súhlasu. „To by bolo skvelé. Je o štyroch, ale poslednú hodinu mám o dvoch, ak chceš prísť do mojej pracovne, aby si si prešiel tie zápisky, potom sa môžeme premiestniť priamo z Rokfortu."

Draco raz prikývne.

Ďalšia pauza.

Obaja premýšľajú o udalostiach toho dňa, ani jeden z nich nevie kam vkročiť, ktorou cestou sa dať. Pretože po tak dlhú dobu im ich cesty boli určované inými, vravelo sa im kadiaľ ísť, niekedy s nie príliš jemným postrčením vybraným smerom.

Nikto im teraz to poznanie neposkytuje.

A ani jeden z nich nevie, ako sa rozhodnúť.

„Dobre teda," nakoniec vraví Hermiona, pergameny v ruke, jej hlava mierne naklonená. „Zajtra?"

Draco pomaly prikývne, cíti, dokonca v tú istú dobu, ten skoro váhavý dotyk jej mágie, len tak-tak, šepot popri jeho štítoch.

A potom sklamanie, jasne definovateľné v jej črtách, keď jeho štíty vydržia.

Otočí sa a opúšťa knižnicu, dvere za ňou sa zľahka cvaknutím zatvoria, žiadne ďalšie slovo sa neprehovorí.

Sedí tam, až kým už viacej vo vzduchu nie je cítiť vôňa levandule a jesene.


	20. Kapitola 20

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 20**

Hľadí na seba v zrkadle.

Hľadí na seba v zrkadle. Dôverne známe oči, povedomý úsmev, ten nos mierne dohora, tie pehy na tvári, to množstvo kučier, ktoré lemujú tú ostrú bradu, to zošikmené obočie.

Pre ňu dôverne známe.

Ale tiež iné. Teraz.

Zmeny. Zase.

Ten prvý raz, čo ona a Ron mali sex, sa pozerala na seba v zrkadle, sledovala líniu svojej čeľuste a uvažovala nad tými rozdielmi, resp. nad nedostatkom rozdielov v jej tvári.

Myslela si, v tom čase, že takýto akt by sa iste nejako prejavil navonok.

Ale ona vtedy videla to isté, nezmenené, mladé sedemnásťročné dievča, ktoré konečne stratilo svoje panenstvo. Nič viac než to, len mladé dievča s hustými vlasmi, hnedými očami a trocha ohrnutou spodnou perou.

Bola sklamaná.

Keď sa nakloní bližšie, študuje tie tiene pod svojimi očami, tie podliatiny, tie trochu rozlietané kučery okolo jej tváre, popri jej lícach, jednu kučeru, ktorá leží na jej perách.

Odfúkne ju a potom, keď sa vráti späť, zdvihne prst, aby ju dala preč.

Zastavenie.

Uprostred činu.

Spomienka na prižmúrenie dvojice strieborných očí pri úplne rovnakej činnosti.

Pomaly to dokončí, odtiahne tie vlasy a zastrčí si ich za ucho, uvažuje, uvažuje.

Roztržitý úsmev, ktorý venuje samej sebe v zrkadle, je úsmev ženy, ktorá rozumie moci, ktorú má.

Skutočne si ju po prvý raz uvedomí.

Úsmev vekov, na čarodejnici, ktorá za posledných desať rokov mala veľmi málo k úsmevu.

A dokonca za tie roky pred tým.

Ale ten úsmev nie je pekný.

A ona má tak ďaleko od toho sedemnásťročného dievčaťa.

Pripomienka od očarovaných hodín spôsobí, že si uvedomí, koľko je hodín. Predtým ju sova od Draca informovala, že sa mu niečo vyskytlo a že sa s ňou stretne až na ministerstve.

Krátky odkaz k veci len s „DM" ako podpisom.

Odfŕkla si do čaju nad tou jeho predvídateľnosťou.

Ale teraz ona mešká kvôli poslednej minúte trestu so slizolinským študentom, siedmakom, ktorý, hlasom tak veľmi podobným inému slizolinčanovi, ktorého kedysi poznala, ju informoval, že na mukla je príliš atraktívna.

Mala byť slizolinčankou, povedal, vysoký chlapec so šokujúco čiernymi očami v bledej tvári.

S pôžitkom mu odobrala body, úsmev sa zatrepotal na jej perách.

Mágia, blikotajúca, blikotajúca.

Zbledol pri tom.

Ona ho prepustila.

A potom šla do svojej izby, aby sa pozrela do zrkadla.

Diviaca sa, diviaca sa.

Ale teraz mešká, balí si svoje veci a snaží sa ignorovať bubnovanie niečoho neústupného pod jej hrudným košom.

Keby bola sama k sebe úprimná, nazvala by to nervami.

Ale ona nie je a úplne ten pocit ignoruje.

Premiestni sa na ministerstvo.

Hermiona nie je celkom prekvapená, keď zistí, že je tam skôr než Draco a usadí sa v jednom z kresiel vo vstupnej hale, aby na neho počkala, vytiahne správu, ktorú napísala dnes ráno pred raňajkami.

Opätovne ju kontroluje kvôli použitým slovám, ktoré určite spôsobia povyk.

Hlavne od súčasného šéfa oddelenia aurorov.

Krúti brko medzi svojimi prstami, všetko prechádza, spamäti si všíma pasáže, ktoré môžu spôsobiť zmätok.

Až kým.

Nepatrný pocit rozrušenia, sotva citeľná zmena vzduchu, mágie, ktorá víri tou halou. Panika, strach, zvedavosť, odpor, túžba, porozumenie sa odrážajú od tých stien.

Hermiona nemusí zdvihnúť zrak, aby vedela, že dverami prešiel Draco.

Ale zdvihne.

A ten pocit v jej bruchu zosilnie, spolu so žiarou tepla sa pohybuje hore a dole jej chrbticou.

Potom jej oči stretnú jeho a ona stuhne.

_Niečo je chybne. _

Vie to okamžite, hoci jeho tvár je starostlivo prázdna, zdvorilá maska, keď prechádza popri ľuďoch, niekoľkým kývne hlavou, kráča k miestu, kde sedí ona.

Hermiona sa opatrne zdvihne, neodtrhne od neho svoj pohľad, keď kráča smerom k nej. Vysoký, pružný, oblečený v dokonale prispôsobených čiernych šatách, pohybuje sa s gracióznosťou šelmy, ticho, dokonca aj v náhlom mlčaní haly.

Biele vlasy sa trblietajú.

Nejasne si uvedomuje tie pohľady, ktoré prichádzajú ich smerom, zvedavosť výdatne rastie pri tom obraze stretnutia toho ex-smrťožrúta a Tej Hermiony Grangerovej kdekoľvek, hlavne na ministerstve.

Sotva si to všíma.

Väčšina jej pozornosti je na mužovi pred ňou, tmavé oči, šedé, ale odlišné, tvrdšie, hľadia na ňu, vlasy bez chybičky, čierne šaty bez chybičky, ale chybné, napnuté.

„Je všetko v poriadku?" pýta sa, slabo, len čo je v dosluchu skoro šepotu.

Niečo zažiari; ona to vycíti, hoci nemôže cítiť jeho mágiu viacej než mohla včera, ale niečo zažiari, zospodu.

„Fajn," vraví a jeho hlas je v poriadku, normálny, ale chybný.

Ona to pozná, je to zle.

„Ideme?" Dokonale zdvorilý.

Ten hlas, okamžite spôsobí nepokoj. Ktorý sa šíri.

„Samozrejme."

Elegantná ruka mávne, aby šla prvá.

Pohne sa popri ňom, jej inštinkty na ňu kričia.

_Nikdy nespusti z očí nepriateľa. _

A potom.

_Neustála ostražitosť. _

Napäté svaly, napínanie, napínanie. On kráča vedľa nej. Pozícia neutrality, rovnosti.

Hermiona uvažuje, či to robí úmyselne.

Napätie sa uvoľňuje, aj keď len trocha.

Kvôli jeho peniazom, titulu, čistokrvnému pôvodu a jeho notoricky jedinečnému postaveniu je Draco veľmi žiaduci slobodný mládenec v kúzelníckom svete. Hermiona tomu nikdy nevenovala pozornosť a je prekvapená tými dotieravými pohľadmi vrhanými jeho smerom, keď kráčajú ku miestnosti správnej rady.

Jedna žena, vysoká žena s dokonale hladkými čiernymi vlasmi a čiernymi očami sa skutočne pohne smerom k nim a kráča popri nich.

„Draco." Jej hlas kultivovaný.

„Lislie, ako sa máš?"

Tie hlasy. Zdvorilé. Zdržanlivé.

Hermiona vidí tie tiene, ktoré sa pohybujú okolo neho, víria, víria, tak temné, že by mohli byť skoro čierne.

Strach.

Cíti ho na jazyku. A nerozumie tomu.

Nedokáže ho cítiť, nemôže cítiť jeho mágiu, len slabý a vzdialený tlkot srdca na spodku svojej chrbtice, ale dokáže jeho mágiu vidieť, aspoň, môže vidieť tú sivú mágiu.

Sivá sa mení na tmavšiu, skoro čiernu, búrlivé mraky sa prevaľujú nad morom.

Nepočuje, čo to dievča Lislie vraví, ale keď sa priblížia k zasadačke, vidí tú temnotu, ktorá víri okolo neho prebodnutú jasnými farbami červenej, krvavo červenej, prekvapivo, vražednej.

Hermiona trhne hlavou nahor, aby sa mu pozrela do tváre, načahuje sa, načahuje, dokonca keď sa ešte raz započúva do ich rozhovoru.

„Ďakujem ti, Lislie, dostal som pozvánku, ale mám dôležitejšie plány." Ten hlas. Dokonalý. Tá tvár. Dokonalá.

Ale chybná.

Hermiona sa snaží spomenúť si, čo to Lislie povedala a potom si s trhnutím uvedomí, že tá žena spomenula Dracovho otca, len tak-tak, náhodne, niečo viacej o majetku Malfoyov než o Luciusovi, ale vyvolalo to tú násilnú červenú, ktorá stále pulzuje okolo toho štíhleho čarodejníka.

Obava pošteklí Hermionine myšlienky a spodná časť jej brucha sa zovrie a stvrdne.

Dostanú sa k zasadačke a ona si nejasne uvedomí, že Draco tú ženu prepúšťa. Otvára Hermione dvere, aby prešla a keď tak robí, načahuje sa, keď prechádza, načahuje.

A nenachádza nič.

Len chlad.

Hermiona odtiahne svoje myšlienky od toho čarodejníka za ňou, preč od dôsledkov jeho náhlej zmeny, a späť k miestnosti pred ňou.

Danie sa dokopy. Kontrola.

Aj tak to je asi všetko len jej predstavivosť.

Väčšina ľudí, ktorí boli na prvom stretnutí, je tam znova a rozprávajú sa medzi sebou. Bez premýšľania Hermiona kráča k miestu, kde sa Harry rozpráva s Minervou, obaja sa na ňu usmejú a ona sa priblíži.

Hoci prisahá, že ten pohľad, ktorý jej venuje Minerva, je zvlášť skúmavý.

Harry ju tiež študuje. „Mali sme tento víkend u nás doma večeru; chcel som ťa pozvať, ale nikto nevedel, kde si."

Poskočenie. V nervozite. V hanbe. Hoci nevie skadiaľ tá hanba pochádza.

Moody ju zachráni pred nutnosťou odpovedať tým, že jeho prítomnosť oznámi zatresknutie otvorených dverí a zareptanie veľmi nešťastného jednotlivca.

Harry len tak-tak nadvihne obočie na Hermionu a ona musí potlačiť úsmev, keď si náhle spomenie na tie dni, vtedy. Sprisahania pod neviditeľným plášťom, potulovania sa, časy, ktoré boli temné, ale zdali sa tak oveľa ľahšie.

„Všetci sú tu," vraví Harry, ničí tú predstavu zašlých čias, keď kráča smerom k vrchu stola. Na jeho pleciach hábit ministra mágie, na pleciach, ktoré tak ľahko vpadli do úlohy, ktorej chcenie kedysi tak vehementne popieral.

Hermiona obíde stôl a usadí sa vedľa Draca, všimne si, dokonca keď sedí, že vyzerá v pohode, nadutý, výraz zdvorilej apatie na jeho tvári, ale tiež si všimne tú líniu jeho čeľuste a jeho očí, vždy jeho oči.

Ani nevedela, že šedá farba môže znamenať tak veľa rozličného.

Ale potom ju Harry požiada o súčinnosť a ona zabudne na paradox muža vedľa nej a pustí sa do prednášky o pokroku, ktorý urobili za posledných pár týždňov.

To jej dlho nepotrvá.

Kým rozpráva, sleduje rozličné reakcie okolo stola; nárast toho Moodyho paranoidného hnevu, ten zamyslený inteligentný Remusov pohľad, Minervino ustarané zamračenie, a nakoniec, Harry, ktorého tvár je bledšia a bledšia, keď skončí s tým, čo už vedia, keď uvedie zrozumiteľne a bez zaváhania vo svojom hlase, že ona bola obeť.

Vidí a rozumie tej vine.

Tieňom na jeho dokonalej tvári.

A tomu hnevu, pod tým, pevne kontrolovanému. Zmena oproti chlapcovi, ktorým Harry kedysi bol.

Mlčanie.

Jej posledné slová visia vo vzduchu.

„Myslím, že celkom nerozumiem," pokojným hlasom prelomí Remus to mlčanie.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrie.

On pokračuje. „To kúzlo ťa malo zabiť? Okamžite?"

Hermiona chápe, v čom je zmätený, pokrúti hlavou. „Nie. Povaha toho kúzla mala umožniť preniesť moju mukelskú mágiu ku čistokrvnému čarodejníkovi, ale to bol pomalý prenos. Moja smrť mala nastať v tej chvíli, keď sa to pole zrušilo, nie predtým; jedine potom by bolo to kúzlo dokonané."

Ďalšie mlčanie.

Ťažké. Hermiona vycíti na sebe Harryho oči. Súdia.

„A ty si to urobila, keď si vedela, čo robíš?" pýta sa Remus, tentoraz láskavo. „Že to pole, ktoré ste stvorili, ten magický priestor, bol pomalý prenos tvojej mágie ku Malfoyovi?"

Hermiona raz prikývne, cíti, ako ju ťažia tie oči celej miestnosti.

Pritláčajú.

Zrazu nemôže dýchať, ten tlak je príliš, tie oči, to odsúdenie, tá nedôvera, tie otázky, reakcie na niečo spred desiatich rokov.

Škrtí to. Oprie sa o stôl kvôli opore, panika zasekáva pazúry do jej hrdla.

A potom nejaký chladný hlas.

Ktorý sa vrezáva, prerezáva sa skrz.

„Prečo ste nechali môjho otca žiť?"

Vyplašený nádych, niekde napravo od Hermiony, pridusený kašeľ, takmer okamžite vrava. Hermiona nič z toho nepočuje, nič z toho nevidí, jej oči sú okamžite na Dracovi, ktorý sedí, stále veľmi elegantne, stále tak kontrolovaný, zhrbený vo svojom kresle ako keby práve nepoložil takú otázku.

Ako keby sa spýtal na počasie.

Alebo na posledné metlobalové štatistiky.

Rev.

V jej ušiach, veci sa náhle vyjasnia.

Draco vzhliadne na ňu a na chvíľu, ten najkratší z okamihov, naozaj kratší než žmurknutie, vidí bolesť, hrôzu, a strach, ktoré plávajú v mori smútku tak hlbokom, že ju zaplavuje dokonca, keď on preruší ten pohľad a odvráti sa.

Ona sa pomaly posadí.

Sleduje. Napätie.

Ten chaos, ten hluk v miestnosti, zdvíha sa do crescenda, omračuje.

„Omilostil som ho," ten hlas, Harryho hlas, umlčí hluk v miestnosti.

„Ty si čo?" Moody, magické oko sa krúti. „Ty bláznivý chalan, vieš, čo ten muž..."

„Stačí." Harry, vyzerá pokojne a sústredene.

Zmeny. Zmeny.

Mlčanie v miestnosti, keď sa všetci pozrú na ministra mágie a nie na Harryho Pottera. Až na to, že je to to isté.

Zmeny.

Napätie. Tak tesné, že Hermiona môže cítiť, ako sa prerezáva jej telom, uťahuje, stláča.

„Vysvetlíte to pán Potter alebo by ste chceli, aby som to vysvetlil ja," nový hlas, ktorý prichádza od dverí. Hlas, ktorý každý pozná, kvapalná temnota za bieleho dňa.

Hermiona sa spolu so všetkými ostatnými pozrie na Severusa Snapa, ktorý stojí vo dverách. Tmavá postava.

„Severus," vraví Harry a to krstné meno jeho ex-profesora znie zvláštne, akýsi príbeh je v tom jedinom oslovení. „Ďakujem ti, že si sa ku nám pripojil."

Severus slabo prikývne a kráča ku kreslu na druhej strane Draca, usádza sa tou istou dôkladnou istotou, s akou robí všetko.

„Chlapče," varuje zrazu Alastor, jasne sa mu nepáči to zdržanie.

Harry prikývne. „Samozrejme. Vysvetlenie."

Zmeny. Harry sa rozhliadne a uzamkne svoj pohľad s Dracom, zelené oči vôbec nezakolíšu. „Tvoj otec dostal plnú milosť po Finálnej bitke kvôli jeho podielu na kúzle, ktoré si ty s Hermionou použili. Bolo to rozhodnuté na zasadnutí rady, ktorá pozostáva zo mňa, Minervy, Severusa a na základe výslovných príkazov Dumbledora, nechať Luciusa žiť."

Na pokraji pobúrenia.

Harry zdvíha ruku, pozerá sa na ľudí pri konferenčnom stole, stretáva sa s ich očami, jedného po druhom, vyzýva, trúfa si.

Skončí u Draca a zostane tam.

Pokračuje. „Tvoj otec dostal milosť; ale, bola mu odobratá všetka jeho mágia okrem schopnosti vykonávať základné ochranné kúzla. To je maximálna hranica jeho schopností. Taktiež bol prinútený odísť do samovyhnanstva.

Mlčanie.

A potom Dracov chladný hlas. Výrazne pobavený.

„Urobili ste z neho mukla?"

Hermiona sa strhne pri tom zvuku jeho hlasu, nad tou drsnosťou v jeho pozadí, a tým jemným zachvením v podbrušku.

„V podstate," odpovedá Harry, odvráti sa od Draca, aby zahrnul znova celú miestnosť.

„To je sprisahanie, táto celá vec je sprisahanie," vyhlási Alastor, hlas mu zosilňuje.

„Alastor," tentoraz od Minervy. Má nasadený ten jej prísny výraz, ten profesorský výraz. „To už naozaj stačí. Keby si chcel vidieť plnú mysľomisu toho, čo sa udialo, rovnako ako listiny, čo zanechal Dumbledore, potom si viac než vítaný, ale to rozhodnutie sa urobilo pred desiatimi rokmi."

Hermiona vidí Dracovu päsť kútikom oka, tú päsť bez červeného kameňa, ktorá leží na čiernej látke, zovrieť sa, zovierať sa, cíti to náhle potiahnutie za jej nutkanie, tú žiaru tepla v jej hrudi.

Nepohne sa. Telo tuhé. Rozhovor víri okolo nej.

Zatvorí oči, na chvíľu, krátku, a potom sa načiahne.

Nutkanie.

Zosilňuje, vibruje.

Stále tak veľmi pod kontrolou. Tak veľmi pod kontrolou.

Otvorí oči a zachytí Remusa, ako sa na ňu veľmi divne pozerá.

Ona sa usmeje.

Neuvedomí si, že jej úsmev nie je niečím, čo upokojí toho bývalého vlkolaka.

Má v ňom smrť.

„Ty si to nevedel?" Ďalší hlas, milší, sladší, len trochu zafarbený niečím iným.

Draco sa pozrie na Tonksovú, svoju sesternicu, ktorá nenútene sedí vedľa svojho manžela.

Odvráti sa a pozrie na Severusa.

„Nie až do včerajšej noci," povie.

Chladný. Zdvorilý.

Niekoľko ľudí sa viditeľne strasie.

Severus nie je jeden z nich.

Hermiona nie je jedna z nich.

Moody vyskočí na nohy, ruky na stole, opiera sa, „neverím ti," vyšplechne.

Ďalší hlas. „Pán Moody." Tentoraz je to Harry.

Moody sa pozrie na ministra mágie.

Harry pokračuje. „Máte práve teraz dve možnosti, buď odídete alebo sa posadíte. Ukážem vám, po tomto stretnutí, dôkaz, že pán Malfoy naozaj o ničom nevedel; môžete sa stretnúť s Minervou, Severusom a mnou, ale práve teraz sa o tomto nebudeme baviť."

Moody stále stojí, zvažuje, zvažuje, katalogizuje. Nakoniec klesne pomaly späť do kresla.

Harry raz prikývne a Hermiona pocíti nával hrdosti a lásky k jej dlhodobému priateľovi.

Niečo z toho sa musí prejaviť na jej tvári, pretože Harry zachytí jej pohľad a venuje jej krátky úsmev. Len tak-tak, ale dosť pre tak dlhoročného priateľa.

Harry pokračuje. „Uvedomujem si, že je to šok pre všetkých, okrem troch ľudí v tejto miestnosti. Naozaj si uvedomujem, že je to niečo, o čom je treba hovoriť, a bude sa hovoriť." Harry sa znova pozrie na Draca. „Existujú dôvody, veľmi dobré dôvody, aby táto informácia ostávala v tajnosti, ale teraz nie je čas sa o tom baviť."

Mlčanie.

Pauza.

„Omyl." Draco, chladnejší, mrazivejší.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrie, prezerá si jeho profil, chápe, ale nie celkom rozumie.

Draco pokračuje. „Záležitosť môjho otca priamo súvisí s tým, o čom sa bavíme. Nenapadlo ani jedného z vás, Potter, či teba Severus, že toto mohlo byť pripravené mojím otcom?"

„Samozrejme." Skoro znudená odpoveď od Severusa. „Bol som si plne vedomý tejto možnosti. Keď prišiel ku mne tvoj otec a dal mi tú knihu, okamžite som mal podozrenie. Ale, tvoj otec je, predovšetkým, sebecký muž zameraný na prežitie. Urobil, čo urobil, pretože veril, že to zachráni jeho život."

Mlčanie. Rastie. Silnie.

„S plným zámerom pripraviť ju na oplátku o život." Draco hlas, hlboký, hrdelný.

Päsť, zovierajúca sa na čiernej látke.

Pohyb vzduchu.

Biela žiara, tlačí, tlačí.

„Áno." Odpoveď.

Okamihy.

Okamihy.

Tá päsť sa uvoľňuje.

A niečo v Hermione praská, krváca, kňučí. Len na okamih očakávala, len na okamih, záblesk niečoho, niečoho, čo nevie, že hľadá, niečoho.

Hlasy, znova víria, diskutujú, ale Hermiona stále hľadí na bok Dracovej tváre a ako keby pritiahnutý tým niečím, on sa otočí a spojí svoj pohľad s ňou.

Tvár prázdna.

Žiadna emócia.

Oči. Šedé. Ľahostajné.

Strata niečoho, čo nikdy nevedela, že mala. Strata niečoho za uplynulých desať rokov.

Kúsky. Ktoré plávajú v severnom mori.

S lapaním po dychu.

Sa topia.

„Profesorka Grangerová pochopila to rozhodnutie, ktoré v tom čase urobila."

Ten hlas bývalého profesora, preniká hlboko, prebudí ju z jej rozjímania.

Sústredí sa. Sústredenie.

Bolesť. Nechty sa zarývajú do jej dlane.

Sústreď sa.

Harryho oči na nej. Stretá sa s nimi a náhle, presne tak náhle ako to prišlo, znovu nadobúda myseľ, sústredenie.

V tých zelených očiach vidí bolesť. Skoro neznesiteľnú.

Skôr než sa odvrátia a na Harryho mieste je späť minister mágie.

„Toto je všetko, čo ste sa zatiaľ dozvedeli?"

Hermiona pokračuje vo svojom rozprávaní. „Áno. Myslíme si, že niečo s tým kúzlom vyšlo zle a spôsobilo, že sa stali dve veci: nezomrela som a to pole sa nestratilo. Myslím, že tieto dve veci sú naozaj prepojené."

Okamih mlčania.

A potom.

„Nuž, nemôže chcieť, aby si sa šla zbaviť sama seba," vraví Remus, hlas sa smeje a napätie v miestnosti sa zmenší. O niekoľko stupňov.

Hermiona sa na neho usmeje. „Nie, dávam prednosť, aby toto nebolo konečným rozhodnutím."

„Potom jediná možnosť v tejto veci pre teba a pána Malfoya je, aby ste pokračovali vo svojom výskume a vývoji." Minerva to vraví s tým jej rozumným hlasom.

Hermiona nakloní hlavu, cíti viac než vidí, že Draco vedľa nej robí to isté.

Harry raz prikývne. „Určite. Potom sme pre dnešok skončili. Minerva, Severus, keby ste boli takí láskaví a počkali ma v mojej kancelárii, hneď tam budem. Hermiona, keby si na chvíľu zostala, rád by som s tebou hovoril."

Ona vie, o čom to je a prikývne. „Samozrejme."

Nesleduje Draca odchádzať, hoci sleduje všetkých ostatných, čaká, dvere sa zatvoria za posledným človekom, až kým to nie je len ona a Harry.

Príde k nej štyrmi dlhými krokmi, objíme ju v náručí. Ona si oprie hlavu o jeho hruď a nadýchne sa dôverne známej vône, vône, ktorá jej pripomína roky, ktoré sú preč, súčasne dobré a súčasne zlé a to hlboké spojenie, ktoré má s mužom pred ňou.

„Prečo, Miona?"

Tá otázka je priškrtená, hrozná vo svojej bolesti.

„Bola len jedna možnosť, Harry," odpovedá do jeho hrude.

Cíti, ako ju jeho ruky zovrú silnejšie.

Opiera sa do jeho tepla, do tej dôvernosti a potom sa stiahne.

Pustí ju, hoci len trochu, rukami podrží jej plecia, tvár vážna, veľmi milovaná tvár sa na ňu zhora pozerá.

„Mohla si mi to povedať."

Hermiona nadvihne obočie, kútik jej úst sa trochu nadvihne a zrazu je všetko v poriadku. Až teraz. Všetko je v poriadku.

„Alebo nie," vraví Harry s náznakom nesmelého úsmevu, ktorý sa pohybuje po jeho vlastných črtách.

Hermiona položí svoje ruky na Harryho.

„Alebo nie," zopakuje.

Harry si ju pritiahne do ďalšieho kosti lámajúceho objatia. „Pri Merlinovi, Miona, neviem, čo by som bez teba robil."

Stoja tam chvíľu, útecha v ich dlhom bytí.

Až kým.

„A čo by pani Potterová povedala na takúto dojemnú scénu." Povedomý hlas, posmešný, hlas z ich detstva, úškrn jasne prepletený v tých slovách.

Harry venuje Hermione ďalšie rýchle stisnutie a potom ukročí. „Choď do prdele, Malfoy," vraví, obíde Draca a potom opustí zasadačku.

Lovec a lovený.

Hermiona to môže cítiť dokonca, keď sa pozerá na muža, ktorý sa opiera o zárubňu dverí.

„Naozaj, po všetkom tom čase by som si myslel, že vy dvaja ste sa aspoň naučili, ako skrývať," ruka, mávne vo vzduchu, „nech to bolo čokoľvek."

Slová. Spomienky.

Hermiona mávne rukou, aby ho napodobnila. „To ´čokoľvek´ sa volalo priateľstvo. Niečo, čo ti dá poriadne zabrať, aby si pochopil, myslím."

Nadvihnuté obočie.

Posmech.

A zrazu Hermiona vyprskne smiechom. Nie je schopná zastaviť sa, pretože toto je tak smiešne, jeho slová, jej slová, celý tento prekliaty zmätok je tak totálne smiešny.

Zmeny.

Namiesto, aby ušiel preč v chvate rozhorčenia, Draco sa na ňu usmeje.

Jej vnútro sa zovrie v odpovedi. Teplo, zhromažďujúce sa nad tou ľahkou povahou toho úsmevu.

Ale potom je preč.

Nahradený znova ľahostajnosťou.

Ale stačí, pre Hermionu, stačí, aj keby to bol len záblesk.

„Večera," oznámi.

Hermiona sa vyplaší. „Čože?"

„Večera. Mám niečo, čo s tebou potrebujem prebrať."

Hermiona skenuje jeho tvár, okamžite v pohotovosti, niečo nie je celkom v poriadku.

„Dobre," vraví pomaly.

A tam, práve tam, náhly záblesk šelmovského úškrnu skôr než sa Draco odvráti.

„Výborne," prehodí ponad plece.


	21. Kapitola 21

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 21**

Pred desiatimi rokmi.

Ležali na tráve pod stromom, hviezdy im žiarili nad hlavou.

„Jé, tak to si bola ty? Priamo zo Snapových vlastných zásob," riekol Draco vedľa nej, trochu prižmúriac oči, aby prinútil tie hviezdy zamihotať sa v jeho pohľade. „Na teba veľmi slizolinské."

„To je urážka," odpovedala Hermiona, smiech lemoval jej hlas.

Uvoľnil oči a hviezdy sa znova rozjasnili. „Nie, to je veľmi veľký kompliment. Mala by si byť poctená."

Hermiona si odfrkla. „Dobre. Myslím, že preceňuješ to, čo pre mňa znamená, keď ma nazveš slizolinčankou."

Draco pokrútil hlavou, ako keby ho na krku pošteklila tráva. „Nie, ty by si to nepovažovala za česť, ale všetci ostatní áno."

Tá poznámka ju rozosmiala. „Áno. Všetci ostatní si myslia, že je to česť, keď ich nazvú niečím, čo symbolizuje zákerných ľudí, ktorí bodajú do chrbta."

Draco sa uškrnul. „No tak, no tak, my nebodáme ľudí do chrbta, robiť niečo také je veľmi muklovské. My ich len prekľajeme."

Smiech, zvoniaci nocou.

Hermiona sa pretočila z chrbta na bok, podoprela hlavu rukou. V tej temnote mohla sotva rozoznať Dracovu tvár. „Ale úprimne, ty si nikdy nič také neurobil? Akosi o tom pochybujem."

Draco znova škúlil (cz: šilhal) na tie hviezdy. Rozmazané, nerozmazané, rozmazané.

„Určite nie." Povedal. „Ja som si väčšinou ruky nešpinil."

Hermiona sa usmiala. „Áno, urážanie ľudí a súboje s Harrym sú veľmi dobrým príkladom, ako si nešpiniť ruky."

Nerozmazané. Párkrát zažmurkal, aby si úplne vyčistil zrak.

Pozrel sa na ňu, na perách mu hral úsmev. „Nuž, ja som nebol ten, kto ukradol profesorovi prísady do elixíru."

„Dobrý postreh," povedala, niečo ako hrdosť v jej hlase.

To spôsobilo, že ten malý úsmev na Dracovej tvári zosilnel, len trošku. „Ty si na to pyšná, na ukradnutie tých prísad. Vidíš. Veľmi slizolinské."

Mlčanie. Príjemné. Strom nad ich hlavami šelestil v jesennom nočnom vánku.

„Vieš, čo ma na tebe privádzalo do šialenstva?" nakoniec začala Hermiona, pozrúc sa na telo vedľa nej a potom do diaľky, kde bola sotva schopná rozlíšiť svetlá Brlohu.

„Okrem môjho pekného vzhľadu a okúzľujúcich spôsobov?"

Znova sa pozrela na Draca a prevrátila oči. „Nie šialenstvo v dobrom, šialenstvo ako naštvanie."

Draco nadvihne obočie. „Som si istý, že ten zoznam je dlhý a obsiahly, nakoniec, darilo sa mi urážať ťa, pokúsiť sa prekliať teba a tvojich priateľov, všetko, čo by mal dobrý slizolinčan robiť otravným a panovačným chrabromilčanom."

Hermiona si odfrkla. „Páni, to bol kúsok skromnosti, čo práve vyšiel z tvojich úst?"

Úškrn, hrajúci na jeho ústach, oči šedé a naplnené humorom. „Nezvykaj si na to."

Hermiona sa usmiala. „Nebudem. Ale vážne, vieš to, čo ma privádzalo do šialenstva, boli tvoje schopnosti študovať bez nejakej námahy".

Draco sa zasmial úprimným smiechom, ktorý začal v jeho hrudi. Krátky. Vrelý. „Samozrejme, že to bude mať niečo spoločné so školou."

Tentoraz sa pre seba usmiala. „Viem, naozaj dosť hlúpe, ale ja som ťa nikdy nevidela študovať, ani niečo písať, chodiť do knižnice, nič z toho, a predsa si vždy dostával dobré známky."

Teraz sa prevrátil z chrbta nabok, oprel si hlavu presne tak isto ako dievča pred ním, jeho tvár podivne vážna. „Ale ako často si ma videla, Grangerová? V triede, pri jedení, občas na chodbách, ale nijako si sa neusilovala, aby si videla viac."

Ten hlas bol trochu obviňujúci, trochu ublížený.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou, najlepšie ako mohla v pozícii, v ktorej bola. „No tak, a čo by si bol urobil, keby som sa zrazu potulovala naokolo a snažila sa zistiť, čo robíš vo svojom voľnom čase? Asi by si ma nazval humusáčkou a nechal svojich kamošov, aby ma terorizovali. Boli sme nepriatelia, Malfoy, nespomínaš si?"

Mlčanie, kým sa obaja pozerali jeden na druhého, študovali tvár toho druhého.

„Boli sme nepriatelia?" spýtal sa nakoniec Draco, prelomil to mlčanie, ale nie to napätie, ktoré sa náhle rozrástlo medzi nimi.

„Boli," potvrdila Hermiona, pevne, bez zaváhania.

Dracov pohľad na krátku sekundu zaletel k jej perám a Hermione sa zasekol dych.

Padol na chrbát.

Nasledovala ten príklad.

Napätie pomaly slablo, ako postupoval mesiac a hviezdy nad ich hlavami.

„Aká bola?" nakoniec sa spýtala.

„Čo?" ozvala sa jednoslovná odpoveď z temnoty.

„Slizolinská spoločenská miestnosť."

V jednom bode ich vzťahu, ani nie pred dvoma mesiacmi, by bol odpovedal podozrievavo.

Túto noc odpovedal pravdivo. „Predpokladám, že ako každá iná, príliš veľa hluku, ľudí, čo si robia úlohy, leňošia."

Pauza a keď pokračoval, mohla počuť ten úškrn v jeho hlase. „Neposedávali sme tam a neplánovali skazu ľudského druhu alebo nehľadali nové a kreatívne metódy ako ubližovať ľuďom, ak to je to, či si myslíš."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou na zemi. „Nie, to som si nemyslela."

Odfrknutie.

Pokračovala, „dobre, možno, som si to trochu myslela, ale nuž, veľa z vás bolo ku nám tak hrozných, že som uvažovala, či vo vnútri skutočnej fakulty boli nejaké priateľstvá."

Dlhá pauza, tak dlhá, že Hermiona začínala byť nervózna a uvažovala, či nepovedala príliš veľa.

Potom odpovedal a v jeho hlase bolo niečo, čo tam nikdy predtým nepočula. „Priateľstvo pre slizolinčana je odlišné ako pre chrabromilčana." Povedal to pomaly, ako keby nechcel tie slová vypustiť.

Hermiona sa nepohla, inštinktívne pochopila potrebu zostať ticho.

Pokračoval, „existuje istý druh lojality v rámci slizolinskej fakulty, lojalita ku pokrvným líniám, titulom, ktorá vyúsťuje v priateľstvá."

„To nie je priateľstvo," potichu vravela Hermiona, bála sa, že jej slová spôsobia, že vybuchne hnevom a rozhorčením.

Namiesto hnevu Draco odpovedal tým istým tichým hlasom, ako použila ona. „Je, len iné. Myslím, že je to jedna z tých vecí, ktoré ty a ja vidíme odlišne."

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtala sa Hermiona z miesta, kde ležala na boku, zvedavá napriek sama sebe.

Draco skúmal jej tvár. „Nuž, nerozumiem, ako chrabromilčania môžu byť takí krutí k svojim vlastným."

Hermiona sa zdvihla, posadila sa a hľadela na neho. „My nie sme krutí k svojim vlastným."

Draco ju sledoval z miesta, kde ležal, ukladal si do pamäte okamih, kým jej kučery viali do tváre a to, ako sa na neho pozerala so skrývaným podráždením.

Neposadil sa, stále ležal vedľa nej, obočie nadvihnuté, sotva viditeľné v tom tlmenom svetle.

„Nie?" odpovedal.

„Nie!" riekla, neodišla, ale prekypovala podráždením.

Vedel, že keby stála, mala by ruku v bok. Predpokladal, že bradu mala zdvihnutú o niekoľko stupňov dohora.

„A čo tvoj prvý ročník?" spýtal sa, potichu, skoro láskavo.

Hermiona na neho hľadela a on videl, ako si pomaly uvedomila, čo tým myslel, videl to v tom nepatrnom prihrbení jej pliec a tom náhlom smútku, ktorý sa objavil v jej črtách.

„Neboli k tebe celkom milí," pokračoval.

Hermiona si pritiahla nohy k hrudi a objala si ich rukami, tvárou otočená k Dracovi vedľa nej a oprela si bradu o kolená.

„Bola som otravná vševedka," odpovedala potichu, smutne.

Draco pocítil, ako sa niečo čudne pohlo skrz jeho vnútro.

Chcel, aby sa znova usmiala.

Štuchol do nej svojou nohou, trochu tvrdo, spôsobil, že sa rozkolísala. „Ty si stále otravná vševedka."

Znovu nadobudla svoju rovnováhu a strelila po ňom posmešným pohľadom, úsmev poťahoval jej pery. „To hovorí ten pravý, fretka."

Pokoj. Znovunadobudnutý.

Až kým si Hermiona nevzdychla a neobzrela sa tam, kde svietili svetlá Brlohu. „Myslím, že by som mala ísť, chalani sa už asi dohrali."

Draco nechcel, aby šla. Na chvíľu, len na malú chvíľu, si pripadal normálne, nie ako údajný smrťožrút, nie ako špión Rádu.

Zabudnúť len na malú chvíľu, že čoskoro ho znova povolajú.

Normálne sa rozprávať s dievčaťom pod stromom za jesennej noci.

Chcel sa toho držať tak dlho, ako mohol.

Dokonca keby to bol prelud a nie skutočnosť.

Prevrátil sa na brucho, položil hlavu na zohnuté ruky. „Môžeš ísť," riekol, zamrmlal cez vlasy, ktoré mu teraz zakrývali tvár.

Hermiona sa na neho pozerala, ako pred ňou leží, už skôr si všimla, že vyrástol, jeho plecia zmohutneli od čias, čo ho poznala v škole.

A iné zmeny.

Mal na sebe vyblednuté muklovské džínsy, na kolenách roztrhnuté a obnosené modré tričko. Jeho biele vlasy žiarili v mesačnom svetle, dlhé, mu padali do tváre, nohy bosé.

Nevyzeral ako ten slizolinský princ, Malfoyov dedič.

_Priateľ. _

Oslovenie, ktoré plávalo jej mozgom.

Hermiona sa vyrovnala a obnovila svoju polohu na chrbte, ale tentoraz bližšie, dosť blízko na to, že keby pohla rukou pri svojom boku, len trošičku, mohla by sa ho dotknúť.

Povzdych potešenia vedľa nej, sotva počuteľný, skôr šepot než čokoľvek iné.

Usmiala sa a pohla rukou.

Ležali na tráve pod stromom, hviezdy im žiarili nad hlavou.


	22. Kapitola 22

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 22**

_Zadržať slnko, vychutnať si koniec jeho neprítomnosti. Zatvoriť svoje oči._

_H. Cixous_

Víno, červené, skoro čierne, vo svetle sviečok. Víri sa, víri sa v krištále, ktorý drží aristokratická biela ruka s dlhými prstami.

Draco sa na to víno díva nejasnými očami, ale celá jeho pozornosť sa upiera na čarodejnicu, ktorá sedí oproti nemu.

Hermiona tiež sleduje, ako víri to víno v pohári, brada opretá o ruky, lakte na stole oproti nemu.

Medzi nimi zvyšky jedla.

Fľaša vína, dopoly prázdna.

"Ale nehovoril si s ním?" konečne sa pýta, prelomí to mlčanie.

Slabé potrasenie hlavou. "Nemohol som. Severus na ten pozemok nastavil ochrany. Nemohol som sa dostať do blízkosti sto yardov."

Mlčanie. Draco cíti na sebe Hermionine oči, prehľadávajú jeho tvár. Necháva ju dokonale prázdnu, sleduje to víno.

Vírenie. Vírenie.

"Si nahnevaný?"

Draco zdvihne oči od vína, ktoré drží, a stretne sa s Hermioninými. Niečo sa zachytí, potiahne za tú jemnosť, čo tam je.

Odvráti sa. Silou vôle. Alebo možno preto, že nemôže.

"Nahnevaný," opakuje, vychutnáva to slovo, prevaľuje si ho v ústach, na jazyku. "Nahnevaný." Zastane. "Nie. Nie som nahnevaný."

Ďalšie mlčanie. Hermiona sa načiahne po svoje vlastné víno a zdvihne ho k perám. Odpije si, zmyselné zvuky, trochu dráždivé.

Draco ju sleduje.

Jeho ruka zoviera stopku krištáľu, len trochu.

Položí víno späť na stôl, nakloní hlavu, svetlo sviečok sa zachytí v kučerách okolo jej tváre, veľké množstvo farieb. "Ty ho zabiješ." Vyhlásenie, nie otázka.

"Áno." Odpoveď. Zbavená emócii a kvôli tomu o toľko desivejšia.

Hermiona prikývne. Kedysi by neporozumela. Teraz rozumie.

"Porozprávaš sa so Severusom?" Toto je otázka.

Draco rozvíri víno. Sem a tam. Odpije si. Znova ho rozvíri.

"Porozprávam. Ak kvôli ničomu inému, tak kvôli vysvetleniu."

Ona sleduje to víno. "Samozrejme," zamrmle.

Odloží pohár a ona sa pozrie inam, znova na jeho tvár. Sleduje, hľadá, ale nevidí to, čo chce vidieť a znova skloní zrak. "Ale kvôli tomuto tu nie sme. Čo si zistil o tom zväzovacom kúzle? Je to jedno z tých, ktoré vytvorili tvoji predkovia?"

Slabé prikývnutie. "Áno, obe verzie. Pôvodné kúzlo bolo vytvorené pred niekoľko tisíc rokmi; upravená verzia niekedy v priebehu posledných sto rokov."

Zdvihne pohár, aby si ešte raz odpil.

Hermiona si hryzie pery a hľadí zamyslene na stôl.

Draco odloží pohár s vínom na stôl, aby ho neroztrieštil.

Ona pokračuje. "Takže si myslíš, že tá informácia je v dome, kde býva tvoj otec."

"Myslím."

"Nuž teda, len presvedčíme Severusa, aby zrušil tie ochrany."

Hermiona sa znova sústredí na jeho tvár. Čaká.

Pauza. "To by nebolo celkom... múdre."

Pochopenie, zabliká v jej očiach, v jej tvári. "Áno, myslím, že nie."

Draco sa trochu predkloní v kresle, len trochu, tak akurát.

"Je toho viacej," vraví potichu.

Veľmi ticho, jeho hlas temný, kvapalný a všimne si, že sa ona strasie. Trochu. Tak akurát.

Hermiona registruje tón jeho hlasu, skôr než registruje jeho slová, niečo pomalé, vrelé, hladké sa pohybuje skrz jej telo.

Potom jej dôjde zmysel tých slov.

"Čo máš na mysli?"

Draco zdvihne víno, zakrúti ním skôr, než si odpije.

Hermiona zabúda na svoju otázku. Zviera ruky vo svojom lone.

"Koľko toho vieš o krvnej mágii?"

Hermiona dvíha oči z miesta, kde hľadí na jeho pery a v prekvapení sa na neho pozrie. "Čože?" pýta sa, trochu hlúpo, v duchu na seba jačí, aby sa sústredila.

Úškrn, len nepatrný, potiahne jednu stranu jeho úst, pobavenie, poznanie blýska v jeho očiach.

Hermiona uvoľní zovreté päste.

"Krvná mágia," začína, "sa spája s krvným rodokmeňom, používa sa hlavne v časoch krajnej núdze alebo neuveriteľného šťastia. Je to tá najspoľahlivejšia ochrana, ktorú môže mágia poskytovať."

Pauza.

"Prečo?" pýta sa.

Draco odloží vínový pohár, predkloní sa bližšie k stolu, bližšie k čarodejnici oproti nemu. Ten výraz zvedavosti v jej očiach, ktorý súperí s niečím iným, niečím temnejším, horúcejším, ho povoláva, šepká. Šepká.

"Môžeš cítiť krvnú mágiu?"

Hermiona nakloní hlavu, len trochu. "Samozrejme. To vieš."

Draco si oprie lakte o stôl. Bližšie.

"Vždy si bola schopná cítiť krvnú mágiu?"

Pomaly v očarení sleduje, ako ona spracúvava to, čo sa spýtal. Pomaly. Začína jej to dochádzať.

"Nie." Konečne odpovedá, nestretne sa s jeho očami, hľadí na pohár vína pred sebou.

Červené, skoro čierne.

"To pôvodné kúzlo," pokračuje Draco. "Myslím, že to bolo ochranné kúzlo, krvná mágia."

Pera. Vtiahnutá medzi zuby.

Prísna kontrola, ktorá Dracovi nedovolí pohnúť sa z miesta, kde sedí.

"Ale to je nemožné," nakoniec mu odpovedá.

"Prečo?"

Hermiona sa predkloní bez premýšľania, sústredená na to, o čom premýšľa. "Krvná mágia je presne to, čo je, krvná mágia; nemáme spoločnú krv, nie sme nijako spriaznení."

Nadvihnuté obočie. Bledé strieborné oči žiaria, stávajú sa tvrdšími.

Ruka, jemné prsty vyrovnané, sa dvíha k jej hrudi, položí sa na to miesto pod jej bradou, teplo, žiara sa rozširuje, rozširuje.

Žiara tepla tak horúceho, tak dožadujúceho sa pod jej bradou. Reakcia, odpoveď.

"Ach," zašepká.

Záblesky spomienok, špička jej prútika oproti jeho hrudi, to pomalé vyvretie jedinej kvapky červenej krvi, skoro čiernej vo svetle kozuba, nazbieranie, mrazenie zimy rozširujúce sa jej rukou, jej zápästím, jej ramenom, mágia, víriaca, víriaca a jeho prútik umiestnený na presne rovnaké miesto.

Pramienok krvi medzi jej prsiami.

Vrelý, dokonca keď ten chlad mrazí jej pokožku.

Súčasnosť. Záblesk svetla sviečok, to slabé, skoro nejasné mumlanie ľudí okolo nich a ten hlasnejší rev krvi v ich ušiach.

"Ale ako? Ako je toto súčasť toho kúzla? Čo to znamená?"

Draco sa nepohne, stuhnutý oproti stolu, skoro uvíta tú bolesť, ktorú spôsobuje jeho okraj zarývajúci sa do jeho brucha.

Kontrola.

"Ja to neviem."

Tri slová.

Nedostatok kontroly.

Paradox.

Hriech.

Tabu.

Strieborné a hnedé naprieč stolom voči tomu druhému. Príliš blízko. Nie dosť blízko.

Spomienky. Spred desiatich rokov. Z tých pár posledných týždňov. Napätie. Také veľké napätie medzi nimi.

"Ty nevieš?" Hermiona vraví, čokoľvek, čokoľvek, aby prelomila tento kontakt, niečo z diaľky na ňu kričí, pripomína jej, ale slabne, bledne, keď sa prebudí toto, nech je to čokoľvek, je to vrelé, rozpálené, hromadí sa to. Tie ortuťové oči muža pred ňou. To nutkanie túžby objíma, ovíja sa, pohládza nahor jej chrbticou.

Draco sa díva. Vidí to všetko, hrá to v jej črtách, ten jemný rumenec na jej lícnych kostiach a to chvenie, to akokoľvek slabé chvenie tepu na jej krku. On to vidí.

Načahuje sa jedným prstom, cez tú vzdialenosť, tak ďaleko, ale nie dosť ďaleko, dotýka sa toho miesta, priamo tam, to chvenie srdca, ženie sa, ženie sa, koža na koži.

Ten kontakt spaľuje.

Okamžite.

Bez myšlienky.

Reakcia. Akcia.

Akcia a reakcia.

Vír pohybu, galeóny hrkajúce po stole, zavírenie čiernych plášťov, ruky, spojené, kontakt, prílišný, prílišný, ten chlad zimnej noci, to prásk z premiestnenia, a tam, presne tam.

Ach bohovia.

Ona kričí do jeho úst, ktoré narazia na jej, jeho telo prirazí jej o stenu a je to skvelé, úžasné, pery, ktoré spaľujú, jazyky, ktoré bojujú. A ruky, všade, bohovia, všade. Vníma tú ľahkosť jeho prstov, načahujú sa nahor, obkľučujú jej pás, dotýkajú sa, pokrývajú tú pokožku.

Zastoná voči jej hrdlu, olizne jej pulzný bod, bozkáva líniu čeľuste. Tak silný, tak horúci oproti nej, cíti, ako sa jej telo na tej stene chveje.

"Sakra, sakra, sakra," spaľuje jej pokožku, jeho ruky sa pohybujú nahor po jej pokožke, nahor jej pásom, po jej hrudnom koši, kolíšu ju.

Ona šepoce, prehýba chrbát, jeho ruky nachádzajú jej prsník, bradavku, krúži okolo nej palcom, dokola a dokola, jeho pery štípu, za jej uchom, nahor jej čeľusťou.

Jej ruky sa preplietli s bielymi prameňmi.

Hodvábnosť. Tá ich jemná prirodzenosť. Drží sa ho, trasie sa v nich, všetko sa hromadí, hromadí, príliš veľa tepla, príliš veľa ohňa.

Príliš veľa oblečenia.

Vyvlečie sa zo svojho plášťa, stiahne mu jeho z pliec, ukladá si do pamäte, ruky sa pohybujú nad tými štíhlymi svalmi, zhypnotizované, sústredené. Konečne. Také sústredené.

Až kým jej neroztrhne blúzku a ten chlad izby, tá jej chladná prirodzenosť, nedosiahne jej pokožku. Len okamih.

Potom jeho pery, jej pokožka, pobozká ju na kľúčnu kosť, presne tam, a tam, spomienky a sny. Bozkávanie pozdĺž jej kľúčnej kosti, bohovia, tá chuť, on si to pamätá; pred desiatimi rokmi chutila rovnako, pokožka na jeho jazyku.

Jej ruky sa po ňom pohybujú, košeľu má rozopnutú, a tieto jemné prsty, sa hrajú, hrajú sa, štípu jeho bradavku, sú po jeho bokoch, jeden prst sa vnára pod okraj jeho nohavíc.

Zavrčanie voči jej pokožke, rukami si ju pritiahne k sebe, kontakt hrudi na hrudi, pokožky, otočka, jeden krok, dva kroky.

Padanie, padanie.

Posteľ sa im dvíha v ústrety a ona skoro zakričí nad jeho váhou, nad tou dokonalou prirodzenosťou jeho tela voči jej telu, jeho ústa nájdu jeden prsník, jednu bradavku, jazyk olizuje, trepoce sa, zuby štípu, ruka sa hrá s tým druhým, šúcha palcom sem a tam.

Chrbát sa prehýba dohora. Ruka sa pohne, ústa sa pohnú, lemujú spodnú časť jej hrudného koša otvorenými bozkami, jej ruky v jeho vlasoch, keď padajú na jej pokožku, tak jemné, tak dokonalé, spomienky, ale viac než to, a zhromažďovanie túžby tak hrôzostrašné, že zakňučí, keď tie ruky nájdu jej nohavice, rozopnú ich a stiahnu jej ich z nôh.

Chlad. Bez kontaktu.

Hľadí na ňu zvrchu, na tie mnohofarebné kučery rozprestreté okolo jej hlavy na čiernej posteli, na jej začervenané líca, to rýchle dvíhanie a klesanie jej hrudi, a tie oči, kvapalná hnedá, vrelé, túžba jasná, rozpálené.

Tak nádherný, tak neuveriteľný okamih.

A ona si zahryzne do pery.

"Pri Merlinovi," on zavrčí.

A je tam, na nej, znova, hrubé nohavice voči jej nahým nohám, ktoré ho priťahujú k sebe, smerom k nej a je to príliš mnoho, priveľa. Horúčkovitými bozkami zasypáva jeho tvár dokonca, keď jeho ruky spomínajú, zapamätávajú, dokonca keď jej vlastné ruky mačkajú jeho plecia, jeho hruď, tlačia, drtia ho jemnými špičkami prstov.

A je to príliš veľa, priveľa, zrazu, priveľa, a ona privádza tie prsty k jeho nohaviciam, rozopína ich, uponáhľanými, rozochvenými prstami. Potrebuje ho hneď, celé jej telo kričí, a on stoná, jej ruka klesá, podrží ho, jemná tvrdosť voči jej ruke.

Biele vlasy padajú, tienia jeho tvár, opiera si čelo o jej hruď, kým ona pohybuje rukami pomaly nadol, a potom späť nahor, palcom narazí na špičku, rozvíri tú tekutinu, čo tam je, zase nadol.

"Bohovia, Hermiona, bohovia," vraví voči jej hrudi, ten dych spôsobí, že sa ona strasie, citlivá, tak citlivá.

A nestačí to, nestačí. Jeho hlava sa zdvíha, bozkáva jej čeľusť, zase, nadol, zase, a potom po jej krku, zastane na tom trepotajúcom sa bode, na tom bijúcom pulze, štipne, nadol, líže priehlbinu jej krku, nadol, jeden prsník obkrúži svojím jazykom, obkrúži.

A nestačí to.

Jeden pohyb a jeho nohavice sú preč a tam, práve tam, prsty, telá, pohybujúce sa jedno voči druhému, a ten kontakt, ten kontakt tak priveľký, ale nedostatočný, pokožka na pokožke, prsty pritláčajúce, silnejšie, silnejšie, dychčanie.

Zastanie, pochybnosti, a tam, presne tam.

Upokojenie, ruky, ktoré ho podopierajú popri jej bokoch, oči spaľujúce, pripravené, horúčava voči nej, hodvábnosť voči jej záhybom a on hľadí nadol na ňu a ona hľadí nahor na neho, a v jej tvári je toho tak veľa, tak veľa toho, čo nedokáže prečítať, tak veľa toho, čo prečítať dokáže, a v jeho tvári je to isté, to isté.

Protiklady.

Tak veľmi odlišní.

Až kým on pomaly nevkĺzne do jej tepla, vôbec nestratí očný kontakt, vôbec sa neodvráti, pomaly, pomaly, a to teplo, to jeho naplnenie je zrejmé v tom pohľade medzi nimi, v tých ortuťových očiach a tých čokoládových, spoločné užívanie, okamihu, okamihu.

Naplnená, tak veľmi naplnená, zdvíha svoje ruky, objíma nimi jeho telo, pomaly, vôbec sa neodvráti, jej boky sa mu dvíhajú v ústrety, pomaly, napĺňa sa tak ďaleko ako môže ona, tak ďaleko ako môže on.

A zastavenie.

Nádych. Jediný zvuk v miestnosti.

A potom pohyb.

Najprv pomalý, premyslený, až kým už ona viacej nemôže, až kým ten pocit z neho, jeho ruky, jeho pery klesajúce na jej krk, tá správnosť tohto, to teplo, ktoré sa zhromažďuje v jej lone, rozšíri sa skrz ňu a ona zatvorí oči, cíti ho, a bohovia, toto je správne, toto je dokonalé. Celé jej bytie sa chveje z toho pocitu, ako sa on v nej pohybuje.

A on zatvorí oči, klesá perami nadol, aby ochutnal jej pokožku a tam, jej ruky, ktoré ho držia blízko, jeho ruky okolo nej, aby ju držali ešte bližšie. Ten kontakt pokožky voči pokožke, hrudi na hrudi, a ak je to možné, to prehĺbenie jeho nárazu ju prinúti zalapať po dychu, jeho prinúti zastonať, zavrčať, rýchlejšie, rýchlejšie.

A tá mágia, zrazu je tam, už viacej nie je strážená, už viacej nie je skrývaná. Je okolo nich, obkľučuje, obkľučuje, ich tempo sa zrýchľuje, zrýchľuje, rytmus sa stáva nepravidelným, jej pery dopadnú na jeho ramená a bozkávajú, lížu, ponáhľajú sa, žiadna kontrola, jej myseľ víri farbami, mágiou, tak veľa mágie, strieborné oči a biele vlasy a ten pocit jeho pokožky, tá jeho chuť v jej ústach, ten pocit neho v jej vnútri, tam, konečne presne tam.

A on hodí hlavou dozadu, naráža, raz, dvakrát, trikrát, naráža, naráža, a nakoniec, nakoniec, exploduje v zovretí jej lona, exploduje s jej menom na perách, ruky ju držia pri ňom, keď mu zahryzne do pleca, chveje sa pod ním, jeho meno na jej jazyku, krv na jej zuboch, keď ho ochutná, cíti ho, chlad a horúčavu a o toľko viac a potom sa ohnisko zužuje, zužuje, pôsobí rozkoš, označuje.

Bohovia.

Padanie.

Vírenie mágie.

Vírenie, vírenie, vírenie.

Až kým už viacej nemôže.

Potom.

Upokojenie, pomaly.

Okamih. Telá prepletené, nadychujú sa a vydychujú spoločne.

Potom chlad.

Draco je prvý, kto sa pohne, pomaly z nej vykĺzne a vkĺzne na posteľ vedľa nej, pohne sa nahor, tak aby mal hlavu na vankúši a potom sa po nej načahuje, priťahuje si ju, poddajnú, ľahkú, do svojho náručia, kučeravá hlava sa oprie o jeho hruď.

Okamih.

Zvuk dýchania pomaly získava normálnosť, ten tlkot krvi spomaľuje, spomaľuje a potom šuchot prikrývok, vytiahnutých nahor okolo nich švihnutím zápästia.

Tmavnutie noci.

Žiadne slová.

Vonku za oknom pomaly padá sneh.

Mlčanie.

Oheň v kozube.

Plynutie času. Nie dlho. Dosť dlho.

Jej dýchanie sa vyrovná, spomalí, trepot mihalníc na jeho hrudi.

Povzdych, jej telo oťažieva, zahrieva sa na ňom.

Draco ju sleduje, to svetlo len tak-tak zvýrazňuje jej tvár, popri jej čeľusti, po jej lícnych kostiach, tmavé mihalnice na bledej pokožke. Kučera, ktorá odpočíva na jej líci a pomalé dvíhanie a klesanie jej hrudi.

Zmeny. Áno. Ale pomaly.

Pomaly.

Ešte nie.

Jemne sa od nej uvoľní, vykĺzne spod prikrývky, strasie sa, ale len mierne, keď ju pozastrkuje okolo jej tela, postaví sa, hľadí, len na chvíľu, púhy nádych, žmurknutie oka, prst, zľahka, len tak-tak sa dotýka tej kučere a dáva ju preč z jej líca, jemne.

Niečo sa napne v jeho hrudi, poťahuje, plače dokonca, keď sa odvráti.

Švihnutie zápästia. Oheň poskakuje v kozube, rýchlo nahradené oblečenie.

A to tiché zacvaknutie zatvorených dverí za strácajúcou sa postavou.


	23. Kapitola 23

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 23**

Hermionu prebudia zvuky ohňa, ktorý praská v inak tichej izbe.

Sama.

Okamžite to vie.

Otvorí oči a pozrie sa na tie plamene, ktoré poskakujú v kozube, na tú hru farieb v svetle, ktoré prichádza z okien na druhej strane izby.

Šedé svetlo.

Šedosť.

Hodí sa, podivne sa hodí.

Nepohne sa, pretože dúfa, že tým, že sa nepohne, dokáže zastaviť tie myšlienky, ktoré sa rútia, bubnujú smerom k nej, desivo, vo veľkom množstve, v príliš veľkom.

Ale oni prichádzajú s jemným povzdychom zašeptaným skrz kučery, ktoré jej padajú do tváre.

Porozumie.

Už nie je viacej mladá, už nie je viacej dievča, ktoré pred tak dávnou dobou kráčalo dole schodmi to šedé ráno. Už nie je to dievča, ktoré sedelo vedľa Rona, hoci sa dívalo na Draca - pretože vtedy bol on Dracom – keď po nej kráčal nadol, posadil sa oproti nim, dlhé prsty skrútené okolo šálky s čajom.

Už viacej žiadne zmierenie. So smrťou. So životom. S jednou ukradnutou nocou.

Unáhlenou, pre ňu nepodobnou, to áno, ale ukradnutou, niečo drahocenné, čo im bolo dané, skôr než si ona, a on, uvedomili, že zomrú.

A teraz?

Hermiona nevie.

Vina?

Možno

Hanba?

Nie. Už nie je mladá. K tomuto činu viedli udalosti posledných niekoľko týždňov, posledných niekoľko rokov.

Desiatich rokov.

Osud?

Nepáči sa jej myslieť si to, hoci vníma to slovo, vidí ho, ako pláva jej mysľou, všíma si, rozoznáva tie jednoznačné znamenia pálenia vo svojej hrudi, to pomalé a vzdialené búšenie na spodku jej chrbtice. Vzdialené, samozrejme, ale úplne to isté.

Skoro ako keby čakalo.

Na viac.

A je to táto myšlienka, viac než čokoľvek iné, ktorá jej nakoniec umožní sa pohnúť, zovrieť ruku okolo jemnosti tej prikrývky a pritiahnuť si ju bližšie k svojmu telu skôr, než ju odstrčí preč.

Chlad.

Večne ten chlad.

Zasiahne ju silou zimného rána, pokožka vystavená tomu chladu, pokožka, ktorá sa napína na kostiach, svaloch, naťahuje sa.

Pociťuje bolesť.

Ale nie všetka je z toho chladu.

Posadí sa vzpriamene, ranné svetlo na jej bledej pokožke, priesvitnej, chladnej, zíza na to poskakovanie ohňa, ktoré odvádza chabú prácu, aby ju zahrialo.

Nevie, kde je.

Včera večer sa asistovane premiestnili, Draco si ju pritiahol k sebe, ovinul okolo nich ten plášť. Po celý čas jediné, na čo dokázala myslieť, bolo, že pozná túto vôňu, jeho vôňu, ktorá ju obklopuje a že sa do nej opierala, do tepla pred mrazivým nočným vzduchom, do žiare, ktorá ju obaľovala.

Teraz si pritiahne tú deku okolo svojich pliec. Cíti ho. Len náznak. Prsty sťažka zovierajú tú látku a prinášajú si ju k nosu, postaví sa a kráča k jedinému oknu tej izby.

Pobrežie. Niekde. Bez ľudí.

Sama.

Šedé ráno, šedá obloha, šedý oceán.

Vina.

Pamätá si ju ako ozvenu, ako niečí vreskot kdesi v diaľke.

Ale je tam tiež niečo iné.

Hnev?

Naozaj čakala, že tu bude? Očakávala od neho, že bude pri jej boku, biele vlasy mu budú padať na jeho spiacu tvár?

Časť z nej si to myslela. Aj keď len na okamih. Na bezvýznamný okamih.

Priala si to?

Možno.

Hoci nechce veriť tomu, že priala. Nechce veriť, že on má nad ňou takúto moc.

Moc?

Potom hnev na seba samu. Ale vzdialený, v diaľke, sotva tam, presne tak ako všetko ostatné. Zanecháva spomienku, či skôr tieň niečoho.

V diaľke.

Zatienený.

Šedosť a temnota vyznačujú tú jedinú vec, ktorá by mala byť svetlom a slnkom.

Žiariacim slnkom.

Ale medzi nimi nie je nič jasné. Nič nikdy nežiarilo.

Všetko.

Temnotou.

Tieňmi.

Šedosťou.

Ako deň, čo sa pred ňou rozprestiera.

Pritiahne si deku bližšie. Tá vôňa vyprcháva a niečo v nej kňučí za tou rozpomienkou na neho, ktorá pomaly slabne. Tou postupujúcou neprítomnosťou.

Pocit jeho prstov na jej pokožke, šepkanie, hryzenie, horúčava a chlad, jeho pery na jej čeľusti, na pulze na jej krku, ten pocit ako sa v nej pohybuje.

Spomienky.

Niečo ako pobavenie preletí Hermioninou tvárou, bledé líca zružovejú pri tej spomienke a pri tom porovnaní, pretože ako by mohla nezružovieť. On je iný, ona je iná, desať rokov a jedna jediná zimná noc nestačia, aby sa uvedomila realita.

Sú rovnakí. A predsa iní.

Širšie plecia, viac svalov, pevnejší trup, to nepatrné, tak akokoľvek nepatrné strnisko na jeho líci, ruky o trochu viacej mozoľnaté, ale len na malých plôškach, pozdĺž končekov a oblastí, kde sa opiera rúčka noža, kým krája prísady do elixírov.

Sú iní. A predsa rovnakí.

Ten pocit jeho vlasov pod jej prstami, tá jeho vôňa, štipľavá, drahá, skoro chladná a tá chuť, tá jemná chuť jeho pokožky pod jej jazykom.

Teplo zhromaždené v jej lone, medzi jej nohami, v strede, ktorý sa napína, zviera.

Túžba. Áno. Určite túžba, príťažlivosť, stále príťažlivosť a to nutkanie, ktoré narobilo paseku, spôsobilo zmätok, spôsobilo, že všetky rozumné myšlienky, logické myšlienky zmizli a zanechali len jej túžbu, svrbenie medzi lopatkami, dokonca keď sa ten chlad omotáva znova okolo jej chrbtice.

Udiera.

Prinúti ju striasť sa, keď hľadí von z okna.

_Čo to je? Čo sme my?_

Otázky. Otázky, ktoré nikdy predtým nekládla, ale otázky, ktoré by, možno, snáď, klásť mala.

Spochybnila svoje rozhodnutie v záhrade, tú noc pred Ronovým pohrebom, dva dni potom, čo ona a Draco našli, čo? Pohodu? Pokoj? To všetko alebo nič z toho. Už si viacej nie je istá.

Sex. Áno. To je ono.

To bolo ono. Tie nezaujaté, logické slová; oni, Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy mali sex v izbe Draca Malfoya v Brlohu tú noc pred finálnou bitkou medzi Svetlom a Temnotou, tú noc predtým než zomrel Ron Weasley, dva dni pred pohrebom Rona Weasleyho.

Spomienka. Preplieta sa ňou.

Dlaň odpočíva na chladnom skle okna.

Teraz vina. Vtedy. Odo dňa, kedy sa otočila a zbadala Rona, zbadala Draca a jej patronus sa vymrštil, vydra, plná pomsty, ktorá zastavila toho dementora. Áno, zastavila toho dementora, ale nezastavila tú kliatbu.

Vina.

Chlad. Triaška nahor jej chrbticou.

_Takže, čo teraz?_

Otázky. Časť z nej chce byť na neho nahnevaná, za to, že ju opustil, za tú noc samotnú, za toľké. Za to, že je arogantným slizolinčanom, Malfoyovským princom, protiklad, kedysi nepriateľ, kedysi priateľ, krátko (vždy tak krátko) milenec, hádanka.

Za to, že on je ním a že ona je ňou.

To posledné. To je ono.

Pretože to je vždy to, k čomu to dospeje. Ona je tým, kým je ona. A on je tým, kým je on.

Tá myšlienka, tá jednoduchosť toho, krúži v jej mozgu. Krúži, krúži.

Dlaň na chladnom skle. Ukotvenie.

Pretože v skutočnosti to nie také jednoduché. A nikdy nebolo. A možno to rozhodnutie, ktoré urobila noc pred Ronovým pohrebom nebolo kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo v tej finálnej bitke, ale pretože nakoniec, na úplný koniec...

Ona je tým, kým je. A on je tým, kým je on.

A neexistuje nič dobré, zdravé či svetlé na nich dvoch spolu.

Hermiona odťahuje ruku od skla a zovrie prsty do dlane, prináša si tú päsť k hrudi, sťahuje deku tesnejšie okolo seba. Je jemná, ale už viacej nehreje a jej nahé telo sa chveje pod jej záhybmi.

Dole šedé more. Naráža.

Okamih.

A potom sa pohne, schmatne svoj čierny plášť, pustí deku a ovinie si plášť okolo tela, otvorí dvere od spálne do matnej chodby, kráča po chodbe do malej kuchyne, otvára dvere na kuchyni a vykročí von do toho vetra.

Do chladu.

More naráža na skaly, ktoré žiaria v rannom mlčaní.

Žiaria.

Kráča k tej šedej vode. Jeden krok, dva kroky, čierny plášť víri okolo jej nahých nôh, jej nohy bosé, nič z toho neregistruje, keď kráča rýchlejšie, pobehne a potom uteká a uteká, jej nohy narážajú do studenej chladnej trávy, hnedej v útočiacej zime, prsty sa skrúcajú na skalách, keď sa zrazí s tými útesmi, keď sa pošmykne mokrom kameni.

Matne si uvedomuje slzy na svojej tvári.

Matne si uvedomuje, že sa nad ňou začínajú sťahovať mračná.

Prichádza k vode, pobrežiu, malej pláži, studenej, tak veľmi studenej, rozboľavená skrz jej prsty na nohách, cez jej členky a v tej samote, v tej neprítomnosti ničoho len oblohy nad jej hlavou, mora, ktoré sa rozprestiera pred ňou a tých skál za jej chrbtom, necháva ten plášť spadnúť.

Jeden krok.

Ďalší krok.

Voda sa krúti okolo jej prstov, krúti sa okolo nich, hryzie vo svojich ľadových úponkoch, krúti sa, krúti.

Ďalší krok, voda, nad jej chodidlami, ruky má pri bokoch, hmla padá na jej plecia, na jej vlasy, kučery padajú na nahý chrbát.

Ďalší krok.

Chladný. Vietor bičuje okolo nej, skrz ňu, chladný, mrazivý, studený, ľadový, šedý tieň.

Ďalší krok.

Voda, víriaca, víriaca okolo nej, nohy znecitlivené, aj keď kráča, ďalší krok a ďalší, tá voda je asi po kolená, ruky pri boku a očisťuje a niečo prepuká, vplieta sa do oslnivého tieňa temnoty, čiernej a červenej, krvi a noci.

Stále, stále.

Noc.

A ona urobí ďalší krok, voda naráža proti nej, omračuje ju, ruky udierajú do vody, ako keby sa jej dotýkali, víria okolo nej, tak chladné, také chladné, tak veľmi chladné.

Očistenie.

Obloha sa nad ňou otvára a ona vzhliadne dohora, dažďové kvapky sa zachytávajú na jej mihalniciach, na jej lícach, tie pery stále opuchnuté, stále po toľkých hodinách a tá bolesť, hlboko v jej hrudi plápolá vo svojej dokonalosti bielou žiarou.

Žiara, ktorá sa vpaľuje vo svojom chlade.

Rovnako ako voda, ktorá víri okolo jej bokov, rovnako ako vietor, ktorý sa jej zarezáva do pokožky, skrz jej trup, prsia, ramená, nahor jej šijou, hľadí, áno, ale žiletkou, tak chladnou, tak konečnou.

Ešte jeden krok.

A tie slzy, tie kvapky vlhkosti nad jej hlavou, z jej vlastných očí, padajú na jej tvár, zhromažďujú sa na jej brade a potom padajú. Kvap. Kvap.

A pripoja sa k moru.

Ktoré naráža do nej.

A len vtedy, keď si už viacej necíti prsty na nohách, svoje chodidlá, svoje členky, svoje nohy a jej telo pulzuje znecitlivením, len vtedy, len vtedy skloní hlavu, kučery obťažkané vlhkosťou padajú do tváre a len potom tie slzy prestanú.

Až vtedy.

Znecitlivenie.

Očistenie.

Otočí sa a kráča späť k pobrežiu, späť k piesku, zdvíha ten čierny plášť tam, kde ho nechala a neprítomne si ho prehadzuje cez plecia.

Až vtedy.

Kráča pomaly späť k malému domu na útesoch, chodidlá skrehnuté, potkýnajú sa, premrznuté, teraz sa trasú. Áno. Teraz sa trasie ona.

Až teraz.

Dážď silnie. Silnie. Už ju viacej nezakrýva hmla, ale mrznúci dážď.

Ľadová vlhkosť padá okolo nej ako keby z vodopádu.

Otvára dvere na malom dome, zatvára potichu za sebou, kráča cez prázdnu kuchyňu, po chodbe do izby, izby s ohňom, ktorý poskakuje v kozube, k ich vôni, ktorá stále trvá, prepletená s vôňou dažďa, soli, mora, vetra.

Prepletená.

A ona stojí a kvapká z nej voda.

Na chvíľu.

Trasie sa.

Na chvíľu.

A keď znecitlivenie zoslabne a cíti, že bolesť postupne zaberá jeho miesto, ozvena, šepot, a potom tam, spolu s jej chodidlami, nohami, nahor jej rukami.

Sústredenie.

A ona znova pustí svoj plášť, tentoraz na drevenú podlahu, oblečie sa s rukami, ktoré sa trasú, chveje sa vo vrstvách šiat skôr než znova schmatne svoj plášť, neobzerá sa, nevyzrie z okna, nepozrie sa na plamene v ohnisku či na posteľ s dvoma vankúšmi, v ktorých sú stále odtlačené dve hlavy.

Nepozrie sa.

Zatvorí oči.

Premiestni sa na Rokfort.

A len vtedy, keď je znova pred bránami svojej školy, jedine vtedy tá triaška prestane, nie pretože je jej teplo, ale pretože tá bolesť ustúpila a nasťahovalo sa znecitlivenie.

Znova.

Tak podobné tej spomienke. A predsa také odlišné.

Bolesť niekde na spodku jej chrbtice.

Bolesť tichá a hlboká, ktorá sa krúti okolo jej tela, hladí ju dokonca, keď ju reže na kúsky.

Bolesť.

Znecitlivenie.

Koexistovanie.

Hermiona zatlačí, aby otvorila bránu Rokfortu a kráča tichými krokmi k boku hradu, k bočným dverám, ktoré ju zavedú do chodby neznámej mnohým, ale chodby, ktorá ju zavedie do jej bytu.

Kráča.

Jedna noha.

Obloha nad hlavou sa pomaly začína zohrievať od slnka zimného dňa.

Slnko. Namiesto dažďa.

A z nejakého dôvodu to bolí viac než čokoľvek iné.

Je to tak neuveriteľne nepatričné.

Facka.

Od bohov.

Ale je tu znecitlivenie a ona zatlačí do dverí hradu, ktoré vedú do tej chodby, sotva si všimne, že portréty sa dívajú na jej bielu tvár, tmavé rozpálené oči, pozorujú tie mokré kučery okolo jej hlavy, prilepené na jej tvári, ten premočený plášť na jej pleciach, či viditeľné zachvenie, ktoré nastane pri každom kroku.

Jej byt.

Cieľ cesty.

Vyučovanie.

O dve hodiny.

Predtým raňajky vo Veľkej sieni.

Jednoduchosť v každodennej normálnosti.

Prichádza do svojho bytu, hľadí chvíľu na dvere.

Len okamih.

Rozhodnutia. Vždy rozhodnutia.

Jednoduchosť? Chaos?

Voľby.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia. Iné sa nikdy nezmenia.

Rozhodnutia.

Spustí ochrany a otvára dvere.

Ťažké drevené dvere sa za ňou pomaly zatvárajú.

Zatvorenie s tichým cvaknutím sa ozýva na prázdnej chodbe.


	24. Kapitola 24

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 24**

Draco stojí v kuchynských dverách a sleduje, ako Severus pripravuje čaj.

"Mohol si mi to povedať," vraví potichu.

Severus nevzhliadne nahor. "Mohol som. A keby som ti to povedal, čo by si bol urobil?"

"Zabil by som ho." Odpoveď je okamžitá.

"A kvôli tomu som ti to nepovedal."

Okamih mlčania. Severus dokončí čaj a potom sa usadí za ošúchaný dubový stôl, dlhé prsty objímajú ten jemný porcelán.

"On si zaslúžil - zaslúži - zomrieť."

Severus sa pozerá na muža, ktorý stojí vo dverách. Všimne si, ako vždy, že jeho šaty sú bez chybičky, jeho vlasy dokonalé. V tom človeku je elegancia, napriek téme ich rozhovoru, ľahkosť v tom, ako sa opiera o zárubňu.

Uvažuje nad tým dokonca vtedy, keď odpovedá svojmu krstnému synovi. "Zaslúžil, možno, ale bol nápomocný v porážke Voldemorta. Jeho nápad, Draco, bol tým nápadom, ktorý umožnil pánovi Potterovi poraziť Temného pána."

Draco sa nepohne od dverí, stále sa o ne opiera, ten pocit drsného dreva pod jeho ramenom. V jeho chrbte chlad zimy, spredu ho obklopuje rozohriata kuchyňa

"Ten jeden čin stačí, aby ospravedlnil všetko to, čo urobil predtým? Ako si povedal, Severus, môjmu otcovi šlo predovšetkým o to, aby si zachránil vlastnú kožu. Čo si na tom zaslúži úctu? Ako ho to ospravedlňuje zo smrti toľkých?"

Severus si zrazu vzdychne, položí šálku na stôl a potom si zdvihne ruku k nosu a pošúcha si ho. Unavený muž s priveľa rokmi, ktoré ho ťa ťažia na pleciach, s priveľa vecami, ktoré urobil, videl.

Draco to vidí a hoci je nahnevaný na svojho krstného otca, hrozne nahnevaný, že mu nepovedal o jeho otcovi, že niečo také dôležité pred ním tajil, zoči-voči tomu mužovi samotnému, jeho sklonenej hlave, tmavým vlasom, ktoré mu padajú do tváre, jeho hnev slabne.

Nahradený jeho vlastnou únavou. Ťažobou. Hlboko dole, ťažkou, ktorá jeho samotného sťahuje nadol.

Draco sa pohne od dverí a nehlučným krokom prejde tú miestnosť, elegantne sa usadí na stoličke oproti tomu staršiemu mužovi.

"Bol to Dumbledore." Vraví Draco. Otázka viac než vyhlásenie.

Severus prudko vzhliadne nahor.

Draco pokračuje. "Akási druhá šanca. Kvôli tomu si nezabil môjho otca, kvôli tomu si mi nedovolil, aby som to vedel, pretože niečo na konci ťa prinútilo uveriť, že naozaj ľutuje to, čo vo svojom živote urobil."

Severusove čierne oči sa upierajú na muža oproti nemu, stretne sa s tou oceľovou šedou a zostane na nich.

"Máš dobrý postreh," nakoniec Severus vraví.

Draco len trochu nakloní hlavu. "Možno. Ale musím sa čudovať, čo ťa prinútilo uveriť, že ľutuje život, ktorý viedol, že zabíjal." Draco zastane, cíti povedomú guču dvíhať sa, tvrdnúť v jeho hrdle, dokonca po toľkých rokoch, si spomína na výraz matkinej tváre, keď ju zabil prútikom svojho otca.

Spomienka.

Ktorá ho stále prenasleduje.

Severus sa znova pozrie na svoj čaj. "Nie som si celkom istý, či ľutoval, Draco. Nie celkom. Prišiel za mnou mesiac pred záverečnou bitkou, dva dni predtým, než som tebe a slečne Grangerovej ukázal tú knihu. Bola to noc, kedy sme napadli stanicu King Cross, ak si spomínaš."

Pauzy.

Draco si s jasnosťou spomína. Tá noc, tá zúfalá snaha dostať všetkých muklov z tej stanice, preč od toho chaosu, ktorý mal nastať, vyčistiť to tam, skôr než prídu smrťožrúti. Prosenie ľudí, ktorí nerozumeli, ktorí jednoducho nerozumeli, pretože si neuvedomili povahu tej hrozby.

Mnoho v tú noc zomrelo.

Väčšina muklov.

A tá spomienka stále zanecháva v jeho ústach príchuť trpkého zlyhania.

Ďalšia spomienka.

Ktorá prenasleduje.

Severus preruší jeho myšlienky. "Neskôr za mnou prišiel tvoj otec, keď som sa pripravoval opustiť stanicu a vrátiť sa do môjho vtedajšieho sídla. Bol zranený, v skutočnosti dosť vážne, Lupinom myslím a jeho plášť bol obťažkaný jeho vlastnou krvou. Spýtal sa ma, či pracujem pre Rád a ak áno, či by som ho vzal pod jeho ochranu."

Draco pocítil, ako sa mu prekvapenie vkráda do jeho rysov. "Požiadal ťa, aby si ho chránil, v tú noc?"

Severus prikývne. "Áno. Ale, ja som mu neveril, zo zrejmých dôvodov. O niekoľko dní neskôr mi dal tú knihu. Jediné, čo mi povedal, bolo, že medzi stránkami nájdem informácie, ktoré mi pomôžu v mojej veci. Dodal, že ak nepracujem pre Rád a ak som stále verný Voldemortovi, tak nabudúce, keď ho uvidím, bude ležať mŕtvy pri nohách Temného pána. Povedal tie slová veľmi ľahkomyseľne. Zobral som tú knihu, pripravil si nejakú výhovorku pre Voldemorta, keby to bol trik."

Draco premýšľa o tom, čo Severus vraví, prevaľuje si to v hlave. "Stále si mu neveril?"

Severus pokrúti hlavou. "Samozrejme, že nie. Ja nikdy nebudem veriť Luciusovi Malfoyovi. Spočiatku som neveril tomu, čo bolo v tej knihe, hoci som preskúmal všetko, čo v nej bolo; okrem zrejmého, že tam nebolo nič zákerné."

Dracova kontrola je precízna, ale spomienka na istú čarodejnicu, na jej vôňu je stále v jeho hlave, príliš čerstvá, a nemôže si pomôcť, aby záblesk hnevu neprešiel jeho črtami.

Severus to zachytí.

"Áno. Okrem zrejmého, ktoré zahrňovalo smrť slečny Grangerovej."

Draco raz prikývne. Pretože vtedy porozumel, hoci ho to poznanie trhalo dokonca aj vtedy. Ale chápal tie širšie súvislosti.

Vždy širšie súvislosti.

Tiež bol súčasťou širších súvislostí. Pešiak.

Širšie súvislosti.

Vždy.

Bolo to niečo, čomu on a Hermiona obaja porozumeli, a keď dokončili to zviazanie, keď sa usadili pred kozubom, vzájomný sľub medzi nimi, nevyslovený, poznanie, že keby jeden zomrel, tak zomrie aj ten druhý.

Porozumenie, ale bez poznania.

Pocit. Viac než čokoľvek iné.

Draco sa teraz diví, aké správne tie pocity v skutočnosti boli.

Ale Severus znova prehovorí.

"Na konci za mnou prišiel," vraví. "Ty a slečna Grangerová ste už začali pracovať na tom kúzle, a skutočne sa zdalo, ako keby to bola jediná možnosť, aby bol pán Potter v jeho snahe úspešný, nielen aby zničil viteál, ktorým bola jeho jazva, ale tiež aby zostal dosť v celku na to, aby dokončil svoju úlohu. Toto som nepovedal Luciusovi, ale niečo z toho už vedel, bol to napokon dôvod, prečo mi v prvom rade tú knihu dal. Zosypal sa v tú noc, Draco. Nikdy som nevidel tvojho otca sa zlomiť, ani v Azbakane, ani keď čelil Dementorom, nikdy som nevidel tvojho otca sa zosypať. Ale v tú noc sa zlomil. A hoci som mu neveril, hoci som mu v tú noc neodpustil, po tom, čo bolo hotovo a dym sa vyčistil, pomyslel som si, že je len fér, ak nie pre nič iné, tak preto, aby som splatil dar, ktorý mne samotnému bol daný pred mnohými rokmi."

Pauza.

"Ako si predtým presne uviedol," dokončí Severus.

Severus čaká, sleduje, ako Draco tie informácie spracúva, tá bezvýrazná tvár vzdialená a diví sa, nie po prvý raz, nad tou kontrolou, ktorú sa Draco naučil, uvažuje o tom a bojí sa o neho kvôli tomu. Ex-profesor rozumie, možno lepšie než ktokoľvek iný, tej osamelosti, ktorá prichádza s takou kontrolou, s takým sebaovládaním daným na jedného človeka.

Naozaj osamelý život.

A on mu rozumie. Okamžite mu rozumie.

Kontrola človeka, ktorý vie príliš veľa, ktorého celá osobnosť podlieha temnote. Ktorý ju vníma ako stále-mučiacu prítomnosť moci.

Kontrola.

Draco sa konečne sústredí na toho staršieho muža. Jeho oči sú oceľovo šedé, hoci jeho tvár je bez napätia a zakloní sa na stoličke, prihrbí sa, ako keby mu to bolo jedno.

"Aj tak ho zabijem, ak sa s ním znova stretnem."

Slová. Chladné. Precízne.

Severus vie, že ten mladý muž neklame.

Draco pokračuje. "Ale, potrebujem informáciu, informáciu, o ktorej si myslím, že on ju má."

To nie je to, čo Severus čakal, a trochu sa zakloní na svojej vlastnej stoličke. Ešte raz omotá ruku okolo šálky s čajom. "Naozaj. A čo by to malo byť?"

"Informácia ohľadne toho pôvodného kúzla, ktoré sme s Hermionou použili."

Draco vidí ten pomalý úsmev, nepatrný, tak nepatrný, na vážnych črtách toho druhého muža.

"Chápem."

Draco cíti nával podráždenia, ale rýchlo ho potlačí. "Myslím, že môj otec, ak nemá knihu o pôvodnom kúzle, pozná informácie, ktoré sa ho týkajú."

Severus sa predkloní. "V skutočnosti, nepozná."

Jedno obočie v aristokratických črtách sa mierne nadvihne. "Nie?"

"Tvoj otec vie veľmi málo o tom pôvodnom kúzle. V skutočnosti, keď som mu povedal o tom... vedľajšom efekte, ak si praješ, toho kúzla medzi tebou a slečnou Grangerovou, veľmi ho to zaujalo."

Búrkový mrak, nad tým, čo kedysi boli prázdne črty. Napnutie päste.

"Čo na to povedal?" Štyri slová hrôzostrašné svojím pokojom.

Severus považuje tú reakciu za veľmi zaujímavú, ak nie neuveriteľne zábavnú a uvažuje, či si ten chlapec svoju reakciu vôbec uvedomuje.

"Vraví, že to kúzlo bolo vytvorené, aby zviazalo muklorodenú s tým najsilnejším čistokrvným, a že skrz to kúzlo je mágia muklorodenej nakoniec odstránená, prenesená k tomu čistokrvnému."

Draco to všetko už vie a vzdoruje nutkaniu, aby rukou urobil gesto, drží ju bez pohybu a pokojnú vo svojom lone.

"To nutkanie, došlo mu, bol vedľajší efekt toho kúzla."

Draco prikývne. "Vždy som si toľko myslel."

"Ale to nevysvetľuje prítomnosť krvného kameňa."

"Krvná mágia, zväzovacie kúzlo," odpovedá Draco a je to Severus, ktorý je tentoraz zaskočený.

Draco pokračuje, "pôvodné kúzlo bolo zväzovacie kúzlo, akýsi druh krvnej mágie, ktorá zväzovala, aby chránila, pokiaľ sa mi podarilo zistiť."

Severus dvíha prst k svojim perám a neprítomne si po nich poklepáva. "Veľmi zaujímavé. Kde si túto informáciu našiel?"

"Malfoyovská knižnica. Nejaký zapadnutý text ma priviedol do starého domu našich predkov na Severnom pobreží."

Severus prikyvuje. "Kde si našiel moje ochrany."

"A môjho otca."

Mlčanie medzi nimi.

Potom sa Severus postaví. "Nič iné si nenašiel?" Pýta sa, pritom zvláda očistiť riady na čaj trhnutím svojho zápästia.

Draco pokrúti hlavou. "Dúfam, že budeš schopný pomôcť."

Severus stuhne, vysoká postava, ktorú pohlcuje svetlo kuchynskej lampy, temnota krúži okolo jeho tela.

Desivá postava, dokonca v časoch mieru.

Ale Draco, tak dlho zvyknutý na svojho krstného otca, to nepozoruje.

"Pomôžem. Existujú odkazy na to miesto, niekoľko, hoci som sa na ne ešte nepozeral a musím premýšľať, či môj drahý priateľ, tvoj otec, niečo netají."

Severus sa pozrie zvrchu na Draca, ktorý stále sedí. "Máte so slečnou Grangerovou stále v pláne obnoviť to kúzlo?"

Tá otázka Draca vyplaší, trochu, hoci kontroluje svoju reakciu.

"Nie som si celkom istý. Ešte sme nemali možnosť porozprávať sa o dôsledkoch, odkedy som tú informáciu objavil."

Severus prikývne, vzdialený výraz na jeho tvári, keď hľadí na nočný mesiac, ktorý žiari za kuchynskými oknami. "Toto veci komplikuje."

Draco súhlasí. Hoci tie slová majú pre neho inakší význam.

Spomienky. Zdvíhajú sa.

Nepokoj v jeho nohaviciach.

Ktorý sa rozhodne ignorovať.

Severus sa znova pozrie na Draca. "Uvidím, čo dokážem zistiť. Ale navrhujem, aby ste ty a slečna Grangerová pokračovali vo svojom výskume."

Draco sa trochu uškrnie pri slovách staršieho muža, tradícia slov, ktoré mu vravieval predtým, pred mnohými rokmi, v triede, ako mladému decku, skôr než vedel, čo vie teraz.

Tak veľmi dávno.

Severus nečaká na odpoveď, zvrtne sa v podobe temnoty a čoskoro je kuchyňa prázdna. Draco je sám pri stole.

Zíza na drevený povrch stola.

Premýšľa. Ale len chvíľu.

Rozhodnutia zafarbené tým nevyhnuteľným.

Nezostane dlho, zdvíha sa a opúšťa kuchyňu, vyjde do aleje za domov a potom, bez zatvorenia dverí, sa premiestni na Rokfort.

Už sú to dva dni.

Stojí pred bránou svojej starej školy a hľadí na zatienenú budovu, ktorá sa masívne dvíha k oblohe.

Vyhýbal sa jej. Tá čestná časť z neho to vie, dokonca aj keď tá druhá, slizolinská, to nechce vedieť.

Ako porozumieť tomu, čo sa stalo pred dvoma nocami?

Strata.

A poznanie takej jednoduchej veci ho desí tak, ako ho desilo veľmi málo iného za veľmi dlhý čas.

Pretože nemal v úmysle, aby tá večera viedla k tomuto, nie, ani v najmenšom, na vedomej úrovni, hoci si nemôže pomôcť, aby neuvažoval nad tou podvedomou úrovňou.

Čin, ktorý podnikol. Sám. V kontrole, dokonca aj keby si to neuvedomil.

Tak veľakrát v jeho živote, tak veľakrát, mal svoj život absolútne neovládateľný, neriadený jeho rozhodnutiami, tie činy, mimo kontroly všetkého.

Bábka, kompletná s povrázkami a bábkarom.

Ale po vojne, po tom, čo od nej odišiel v ten zamračený chladný deň, sľúbil sám sebe, že už nikdy nebude hrať bábku, že sa ňou nikdy znova nestane, že už nikdy nedovolí, aby nemal svoj život pod kontrolou.

Teraz.

Teraz.

Prekĺznutie. Môže ho cítiť, pomaly, ako hodváb medzi svojimi prstami, ktorý sa zachytáva na hrubosti jeho prstov, áno, spomaľujú ten zostup, áno, ale jednako stále klesá nadol.

Kvôli tej čarodejnici.

Kvôli tomu nutkaniu, ktoré žiari v jeho hrudi dokonca, aj keď kráča po pozemkoch Rokfortu. To poznanie, že ona je tu, že je blízko, tma a tiene okolo jeho chrbtice, krútia sa nahor od toho škrípajúceho štrku pod jeho nohami.

Poznanie.

Dokonca tak neústupné odvtedy, čo ju pred dvoma dňami zanechal vo svojom dome pri Severnom mori.

Tá vôňa, tá chuť, ten pocit z nej, rezonujú za jeho kontrolou, ozývajú sa a pomaly, pomaly, rozkúskovávajú tú kontrolu.

Nevidel ju, pretože na rovnakej základnej úrovni rozumie, že tá kontrola, ktorú má, zmizne so šepotom jej hlasu.

Ako dym.

A nič viac.

Takže sa jej vyhýbal, pretože nakoniec spomienka na ňu, ako k nemu prichádza po pohrebe, jej veľké oči vyzerali, ako keby bol koniec sveta a ten pocit, ktorý v tej chvíli mal, tá zdrvujúca túžba privinúť si ju do náručia, kolísať ju, chrániť ju pred svetom boli roztrieštené a ubité takmer k smrti jej slovami.

Odmietnutie.

A on jej nedovolí, aby ho odmietla znova.

Poznanie, ktoré získal, keď vstúpil do jej mysle. To poznanie jej strachu z neho, toho, čo k nemu cíti, tá vina pod tým ležiaca, tá panika, a tá túžba, áno to tiež, ale stále, stále ten obraz červenovlasého chlapca s pehami, ktorý žiaril vo svojej dobrej povahe.

Prekliato dobrej povahy. Tak veľmi odlišný od neho. Tak neuveriteľne odlišný.

Odmietla ho. Kedysi.

Tak odišiel.

Dokonca keď ho skoro premáhala túžba zostať.

Keď Draco prichádza ku schodom, ktoré vedú ku vchodu, na chvíľu zastane a pozrie sa na mesiac nad svojou hlavou. Chladný, ten istý ako ten nad mukelským Londýnom, ale tiež iný. Vzdialenejší.

Chladnejší.

Strasie sa od chladu, aj keď si tuhšie pritiahne plášť okolo svojho tela.

Pokračuje hore schodmi, vkĺzne dnu a pohybuje sa k svojmu bytu, zabočí na čiastočne osvietenú chodbu a vie, okamžite, okamžite, že ona je tam, jej postava, štíhla v jej čiernom plášti, ktorá kráča smerom k nemu.

On zastaví.

Díva sa.

Díva sa.

Jeden krok. Potom ďalší. Vzhliadnutie nahor.

Oči sa stretávajú v šere, výrazy stratené v nejasnom svetle.

Vzplanutie bolesti v jeho hrudi, tlak na jeho chrbticu.

Strata kontroly.

Pomaly.

Dokonca keď ku nej kráča. Dokonca keď ona stojí a pozerá sa na neho. Dokonca keď on zastaví pred ňou a pozrie na ňu.

Hľadí jej do tváre, ukladá si do pamäte jej tvár, tie črty, tie detaily, ten nos dohora, ten poprašok pieh, tú jemne ohrnutú spodnú peru, tie jasné oči, ktoré sa na neho pozerajú v strachu, v túžbe, vášni, niečo iné, naspodku leží niečo iné.

"Odišiel si." Prehovorí ona skôr, než môže on. Dve slová, ktoré sa ozývajú chodbou.

Dve slová.

On odpovedá.

"Odišiel."

Jedno slovo.

"Prečo?"

A jemu sa zasekne dych, keď ona nakloní hlavu, len trochu, tak akokoľvek trochu, prestane dýchať, pretože je tam všetko, všetko na neho hľadí.

A skôr než môže odpovedať, ruka, malá jemná ruka s prstami ako mrazivý ľad, sa sama priloží na jeho pery a to pálenie v jeho hrudi sa rozhorí do inferna pri jej dotyku, tak prostom dotyku.

Spaľuje.

Krúži okolo neho.

Jej slová.

"Nie. Nechcem to vedieť."

Potichu prehovorené.

Tak potichu.

Uhasia tie plamene.

A na ich mieste je chlad.

_Odmietnutie. _

To slovo sa krúži dokola a dokola jeho mozgom.

Odtiahne svoju ruku z jeho pier.

Ukročí.

Jeden krok.

Ďalší.

A potom sa otočí. Zmizne v tieňoch.

_Odmietnutie._

Zvoní v jeho mozgu.

Kontrola.

Znova sa presadzuje.

A on sa otočí. Šelest plášťa.

Odchádza.

Od nej a to slovo vzdychá v jeho mysli.


	25. Kapitola 25

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 25**

Draco zastane. Uprostred kroku. Zastaví. Otočí sa, pozrie do tieňov, v ktorých sa stratila tá čarodejnica.

Zamyslený.

Na chvíľu.

Len na okamih.

Úsmev, desivý, sa vplazí do jeho čŕt. Viac už neodíde zlomený chlapec. Už nie je neistý, stratený.

Nájdený.

Desať rokov.

Slizolinský princ, malfoyovský dedič.

Znova stvorený.

Pohne sa za ňou. Tichý krok, vírenie vzduchu okolo jeho čierneho plášťa, mesiac osvetľuje jeho biele vlasy, elegantné biele ruky, bezstarostné pri jeho boku.

Pokojný. Kráča s istotou niekoho, komu všetko vzali len, aby to znovu získal všetko späť. Ťažkou prácou. Vo vlastnej krvi a pote.

Istota.

A hnev. Lemuje ju, podčiarkuje, krúži okolo nej, preplieta sa dnu a von. Karmínová červená, víri s tou čiernou.

Odmietnutie, to ani nie je slovo v jeho slovníku, slovo, ktoré úmyselne vytrhol, brutálne, spálil ho.

Zabudol. Znova.

Pred dvoma dňami.

Ale keď ju videl, videl tú ľahkosť, s akou ho znova odmietla, tú ľahkosť, s akou ho ovládala.

Nie. To sa nestane.

Nutkanie, mágia, pohládza jeho telo a dokonca bez toho, že by ju volal, bez toho, že by sa načahoval svojimi zmyslami, dokáže ju vycítiť, len dotykom jej mágie na svojej vlastnej.

Niečo pulzuje, hlboko v jeho bruchu. Pulzuje a ohrieva sa.

Zahne za roh a zastane. Uprostred kroku. Vidí ju stáť v tieni mesačného svetla, v tieni noci, chrbtom k nemu, tvárou k oknu, z ktorého je výhľad na pozemky.

Štíhla čarodejnica, okolo ktorej krúži mágia sfarbená rovnako ako tá jeho.

Rýchle kroky, až kým nie je tesne za ňou, až kým jeho ruky nedopadnú na jej plecia v plášti. Zosilnie zovretie.

Povzdych, sotva rozoznateľný, ozýva sa v tichu chodby, dych zahmlí okno pred ňou, len nepatrne, práve dosť.

Tá vôňa levandule, jesene, tá vôňa noci krúži okolo nich, keď sa nakloní bližšie k nej, nedotýka sa, ničím sa nedotýka, okrem jeho rúk na zahalených ramenách, okrem predklonenia, ktoré stačí, aby skoro cítil tie kučery jej vlasov na svojej tvári.

Práve dosť.

"Chcela by si vedieť, prečo som odišiel?" Pýta sa, hlas hlboký, vzdialený, dych na temene jej hlavy. Vycíti, ako sa strasie pod jeho rukami a usmeje sa, pomaly, zdvihne svoje pery, zuby sa zalesknú.

Tá temnota sa zbiera, tvrdne, stiesnená v nohaviciach.

Nakloní sa ešte trochu viac, cíti jej teplo, jej mágiu, súčasne vie, že ona môže cítiť jeho, ktorá víri okolo nich.

Šepot, "pretože si myslím, že chceš, myslím, že si nemôžeš pomôcť, aby si o tom nepremýšľala, aj keď sama odmietaš tú odpoveď." Zosilnenie jeho rúk, skoro neúmyselné na jej pleciach, to slabé nadýchnutie, to chvenie, ktoré prechádza jej telom, keď sa skloní, aby jeho ústa boli vedľa jej, tesne vedľa jej, tak blízko, že keby otočil svojou hlavou, mohol by jej olízať ušný lalôčik, tú jemnú ružovú pokožku.

Drží svoju hlavu rovno. Oči sústredené na temnú noc za oknom pred nimi. Pripomína si, upevňuje sa tým trochu drsným plášťom pod jeho rukou, hoci cíti, že tá kontrola sa stráca, rýchlejšie, rýchlejšie.

Časť z neho, hoci len vzdialená jeho časť, varuje, temný hlas mu vraví, že jeho kontrola je neodmysliteľná, že stratou kontroly stratí toho oveľa viac.

Ale on ignoruje ten hlas, ignoruje ho kvôli dôležitejšiemu záujmu; tej čarodejnici, čo sa pred ním chveje, čo sa chveje kvôli nemu, jeho slovám, kvôli mágii, ktorá okolo nich krúži.

Chveje sa kvôli nemu.

On nebude odmietnutý.

Ako keby tá myšlienka bola katalyzátor niečoho iného, spustí hlavu, klesne ňou na záhyb jej krku, k jej plecu, položí naň pery, len na šev jej plášťa, a keď ona znova vzdychne, keď sa zakymáca smerom k nemu, niečo zavrčí hlboko v jeho mágii, zavrčí a zareve nahor v panovačnosti.

On nebude odmietnutý.

Zahryzne do tej pokožky, zahltí svoje ústa chuťou jej pokožky, náhlou vôňou jej vzrušenia. Jeho ruky sa pohnú z jej pliec, pohnú sa po tom plášti, tá hrubá látka pod jeho rukami, pohybuje sa nadol jej ramenami, k jej zápästiam, holými a mrazivými v tom chlade.

Zovrie ich, tak akurát pasujú do jeho rúk.

Hermiona pod ním zastená, oprie sa o neho, ale on ju pevne drží za zápästia, udržuje ju vzdialenú od svojho tela.

Sotva pohybuje svojimi perami, sotva sa dotýka tej pokožky.

Šepká.

"Nie, moja drahá, pretože vieš, že som ti ešte nepovedal svoje dôvody. Viem, že chceš tú odpoveď na svoju otázku; nakoniec si sa nezmenila tak veľmi." Zastane, nechá svoje pery ešte raz dopadnúť na jej pokožku. Ochutnáva ju, vrelá poddajnosť pod jeho perami, pod jeho jazykom a to slabé škrabnutie jeho zubov.

Potom.

"Vždy chrabromilská vševedka," zašepká voči jej pokožke, pofúka tú vlhkosť, čo tam zanecháva.

Ona sa znova strasie.

On sa usmeje, a ako keby mohol čítať jej myšlienky, ako keby poznanie prišlo nepozvané, pošteklí jeho vedomie, on sa len trošilinku predkloní, presne dosť, aby sa jeho hruď len tak-tak dotýkala jej chrbta.

"Hermiona." Vydýchne jej meno do jej ucha.

Ona zakňučí.

On sa odtiahne.

Úsmev sa rozrastie, temnota krúži, krv krúži a on ju pevne drží od seba, ale tak blízko, tak veľmi blízko. Jeho telo na neho kričí, aby skrátil tú vzdialenosť, aby šiel na to, aby si vzal tú čarodejnicu pred ním, prehol ju o to okno, aby ju spravil svojou, označil si ju.

Základný inštinkt.

Primitívny.

Drží ho pod kontrolou, prísna a absolútna kontrola.

Pretože existujú iné veci, ktoré treba zvážiť. Iné veci, ktoré viac prevládajú.

Odpoveď na jej otázku je tá prvá.

A možno tá posledná.

"Takže mi povedz, Grangerová, prečo si myslíš, že som ťa opustil, keď si ležala nahá na mojej posteli?"

Použitie jej priezviska nezostane nepovšimnuté ani jedným z nich.

Môže cítiť jej mágiu, tiahne ho k nej, vystužuje, môže ju cítiť aj keď ju nemôže vidieť v tej temnote. Cíti jej vôľu, ako si ju priťahuje k sebe, zhromažďuje ju.

Spôsobí to horúčavu v jeho tele, tú túžbu, tú potrebu, tú iskru žiary, a na chvíľu, menej než výdych, jeho kontrola zaváha a jeho ruky sa silnejšie zovrú na jej zápästiach, jeho telo sa nakloní k nej.

Zastaví.

Skoro sa dotýka.

Skoro.

Ale nedotkne.

A potom jej hlas, tichý, sotva prítomný, ale kontrolovaný, strachom.

Tie slová.

"Pretože ty si Draco Malfoy a ja som Hermiona Grangerová."

Napnutie v jeho vnútri. Hlboké zavrčanie stúpa nahor jeho hrdlom, dvíha sa, prečisťuje, zúrivosť, hnev, vražda.

Zachytí sa.

Tvrdo.

Kontrola. Jeho vlastná.

Zámerne uvoľní ruky na jej zápästiach. Zámerne opustí tú pokožku, jeho ruky sa ešte raz pohybujú nahor zahalenými ramenami, nahor jej plecami, nechá ich tam, dlhé biele prsty na čiernote tej látky.

Cíti to napätie, ktoré z nej prichádza vo vlnách, cíti zhromažďovanie jej sily, zhromažďovanie jej mágie, to ako sa pripravuje na akúkoľvek jeho reakciu, ktorá by mohla nastať na jej slová. Vycíti, aj keď nevie s istotou, že za ňou stojí nebezpečenstvo, tak blízko, tak veľmi blízko.

Ale Draco má kontrolu, vždy, vždy kontrolu, jeho telo sa ňou napína, tuhne ňou. Drahocennou, vzácnou kontrolou.

"Možno." Povie konečne, keď to mlčanie je príliš veľa a on si uvedomí, že sa ona chystá zlomiť, vie, že sa chystá otočiť, aby sa mu postavila.

Vycíti ju ešte raz.

To slovo sa odráža od kamenných stien. Kamennej podlahy. Toho skla, chladného pred nimi.

Chladí ho, pod jeho dlaňou.

Aby rušilo ten žiar, ktorý sa pohybuje okolo neho, okolo nej.

Namiesto toho sa predkloní, aby privoňal jej vlasom, aby pošteklili jeho nos, jeho tvár, aby cítil tie pramienky na svojej brade, posunie ruky nadol ešte raz, ale namiesto toho, aby zastal na zápästiach, namiesto toho, aby prestal pri prvom kontakte s jej pokožkou, pokračuje, prepletá si s ňou prsty.

Napätie.

Vyžaruje z nej.

Ostražitosť.

Strach.

Dokonca keď sa jej ruky zabalia do jeho vlastných takmer úmyselne.

S dôverou.

Draca to nekonečne pobaví.

Súčasne to na neho skričí v jemných kňučiacich výdychoch.

Prehovorí do temena jej hlavy. "Ale to je príliš jednoduché. Príliš jednoduché. Ty a ja. Áno, ale tak oveľa viacej. Minulosť, budúcnosť. To je to, čo vidím v tvojej hlave."

Chlad. Prúdi jeho pokožkou, kým ona registruje jeho slová.

Jemné prsty sa napínajú, napínajú v jeho vlastných.

Pokračuje.

"Vidím túžbu. Vidím žiar, vidím, že chceš, aby som ťa položil na plachtu zo zeleného hodvábu a bozkával ťa, začal na tvojom členku, razil si cestu nahor svojím jazykom a perami, nahor tvojím lýtkom, kolenom, nahor tvojím hodvábnym stehnom, až kým nedosiahnem tvoj stred, už si tak vlhká, však Grangerová, tak veľmi veľmi vlhká kvôli mne, a čo vtedy, keď ťa pobozkám, môj jazyk sa do teba ponorí súčasne, keď sa môj prst hrá, pohybuje, krúti.

Zakňučanie.

Prsty sa zvierajú pri tej predstave.

Môže skoro cítiť tú farbu jej vzrušenia, ktorá v mágii krúži okolo nich.

Kontroluj sa.

Stále. Aby si ju neoprel o to okno.

Kontroluj sa.

Skloní sa, dych na jej uchu, na jej krku, na tom bode, ktoré pred okamihmi pobozkal.

"Ale to nie je všetko, nie je to všetko, čo vidím. Pretože keď vidím, ako sa ti toto prehráva v hlave, môžem tiež vidieť strach, a paniku, ach áno, paniku." Zastane, pery sa skĺznu len na chvíľu, krátky okamih, na tej jemnej pokožke jej ucha. Hlas horúci, vibruje. "Necháp ma zle, môj miláčik, tieto úvahy mi tiež niečo robia, robia ma tvrdším než kedykoľvek predtým, tvoja túžba a tvoj strach sú opojnou kombináciou a nútia ma nechcieť nič iné len ťa prehnúť, priamo tu, uprostred tejto chodby a vraziť sa do teba."

Pauza. Šepot. Na jej uchu.

"Túžim po tom."

A ako by kvôli tomu, aby to dokázal, presunie jednu z ich spojených rúk bližšie a priloží ju na predok svojich nohavíc, trenie látky na jeho ubolenom úde vyvoláva ston práve, keď ona zalapá po dychu pri tom kontakte.

Jeho hlas je trochu silený, namáhavý. Kontrola. "Vidíš, moja malá mukelka, cítiš, čo mi robíš, keď vidím, čo máš v hlave, tvoju túžbu, to, že ma chceš, ale tiež tvoju paniku z poznania, že by si nemala, z poznania, že toto nie je správne. Vidíš, ako chcem kľaknúť si nad teba, vtlačiť sa do teba, to toho nádherného tepla a pohybovať sa v tebe. Naplniť ťa." Pritlačí jej ruku silnejšie k nemu, tá látka sa na ňom pohne v bolestivom trýznení, dokonca aj keď jeho hlas poklesne, stemnie, stvrdne, "ako ťa chcem pretiahnuť."

"Bože." Jej hlas. Ťažký v temnote, šepoce.

Ale on neskončil. Ešte nie. A posunie jej ruku preč od svojich nohavíc, usmeje sa skoro kruto nad jej zamraučaním na protest, keď tak urobí, zakloní sa, od nej, berie preč svoje teplo.

Ale nepustí jej ruky, necháva ich spojené dohromady. Ten jediný kontakt.

"Ale vieš, čo ešte môžem vidieť?" A v tej otázke vražda. V tej otázke krv.

Počuje to, ak napnutie jej tela je nejaké znamenie. Ale on vie, aká je zmätená, vie, že je omámená tým, čo sa deje, jeho palcom, ktorý hladí vnútro jej dlane.

A niečo zákerné, niečo čo je ozvenou starých dní, niečo temné a zhnité si povzdychne Dracovými ústami.

Slová zašepkané.

"Vidím Weasleyho."

Chlad. Uháňa ním. Jej ruky, prsty, sa napínajú, napínajú, až kým sa mu nevytrhnú. Vírenie čierneho plášťa, kučier, tvár biela zúrivosťou.

Krok dozadu.

Švihnutie zápästia a jej vytiahnutý prútik je okamžite v jeho ruke.

Hermiona sa trasie a dokonca bez toho nutkania medzi nimi, dokonca bez toho spojenia, on môže vidieť jej mágiu krúžiť okolo nej.

Červenú.

Oslnivú vo svojom hneve.

Ľadovú vo svojej spravodlivosti.

"Ako sa opovažuješ?" Jej hlas zasyčí, kým on ledva rozozná to iskrenie svetla v jej očiach.

Zatočí jej prútikom medzi svojimi prstami. Kontrola. Ľahostajne, hoci je napätý, každý sval pripravený, pripravený na čokoľvek, čo ona hodí jeho smerom.

Ale jedinou vecou, ktorá prichádza jeho smerom, sú tie tri slová. Zopakované.

"Ako sa opovažuješ?"

Draco sa neusmieva, keď iste drží jej prútik vo svojich prstoch, pohybuje ním sem a tam.

Zíza na ňu. Posudzuje ju.

Urobí krok smerom k nemu, jej tvár obrazom zúrivosti.

A on neukročí.

"Ty nemáš žiadne právo vysloviť jeho meno. Ty, ktorý nie si ničím, ty nemáš vôbec žiadne právo vysloviť jeho meno."

Hnev. Zlosť. Hlboko skrývané.

Jeho kontrola. Absolútna.

"Možno." Odpovedá jej. Jeho odpoveď, tá istá ako predtým. "Ale to stále nie je odpoveď na tvoju otázku."

Vidí ju zastaviť, myšlienky sa zachytia pri jeho slovách, pochopenie je naznačené len nepatrným rozšírením jej očí.

Draco sa nepohne, nepohne sa, ale je to, ako keby sa pohol, ako keby pritláčal svoje telo na jej, to svetlo v jeho očiach oslňuje dokonca v tej tme. Vie. Môže to cítiť, jeho vlastná mágia krúži okolo neho.

Búšenie. Na spodku jeho chrbtice, na tom mieste pod bradou, v jeho nohaviciach.

"Vidíš, Grangerová, on tu je vždy, vždy medzi nami, a ty si ma už raz odmietla zo svojho života, odmietla, kvôli tvojej cti a tvojej láske k tomu blbcovi a so mnou sa nebude znova tak jednať."

Zlosť ju ovinie ešte raz, pri jeho reči, pri jej vlastnej vine, nevie, ale vidí to, cíti to.

"Ja som ťa neodmietla." Slová, cez zaťaté zuby. Oči rozšírené hnevom, zúrivosťou, ruky zovreté pri jej boku.

Jedno obočie, zdvihnuté smerom k bielym vlasom, zvýraznené mesiacom.

"Nie? Nuž, prosím, vysvetli prosím, čo sa to potom stalo."

V tých slovách je zúrivosť, sarkazmus, áno, ale zúrivosť, a on sa ju nepokúša skryť.

Ona to počuje a urobí krok späť. Nevedomky, hoci jej telo stále pred ním vzdoruje.

Brada zdvihnutá.

Skoro ho to pripraví o kontrolu.

Ale dá sa tak veľa stratiť.

A on sa toho pevne drží.

"Čože?" Vraví a jej hlas je skoro tuhý vo svojej vlastnej kontrole. "Čo by si chcel, aby som urobila? Muklorodená, humusáčka a malfoyovský princ, spoločne? Ach áno, to by skvele fungovalo."

Prižmúri oči a urobí krok vpred.

Ona sa nepohne, hoci sa strhne.

Jeho hlas vyrovnaný. Hodvábny. Temný. "Večne sa za to skrývaš, však? Zdá sa, že viac než kedy ja. Schovávaš sa za tituly." Pauza. Nádych. "Protiklady a to všetko, na tom nezáležalo, stále nezáleží."

Jej vlastné oči sa prižmúria nad tým obviňujúcim tónom jeho hlasu. Nad tým obviňujúcim tónom toho, čo nepovie.

"Záležalo." Vraví, tá brada sa ešte trochu vysunie dohora. "Záleží." Dokončí.

Kontrola. Uniká.

Jeden krok a on je zrazu na nej, jeho telo pritlačené na jej, páľava, mágia, ovíja sa okolo nich a skôr než o tom dokáže premýšľať, bozkáva ju, drví svojimi ústa jej. Surovo. Kruto. Nahnevane. Zúrivo. Roztvorí jej pery svojimi zubami, ochutnáva tú krv dokonca keď jej ruky bojujú voči nemu, načahujú sa medzi nich, aby ho odtlačili.

Preč.

A keď dostihne jej jazyk, chytí ho, zadrží, hrá sa s ním, saje ho do svojich úst a zrazu tie ruky, ktoré ho mali odstrčiť preč, uchopia jeho plášť, zovierajú ho a držia sa ho.

Prehltne jej ston, keď jeho jazyk, pery, útočia, víria po jej zuboch,. zarývajú sa, napíjajú sa.

Jej chute.

Odtiahne svoje pery, ochutnáva jej krv na svojom jazyku, jej peru napuchnutú od jeho útoku, tep pulzujúci o závod na jej krku, ale nič z toho necíti, nie naozaj, keď sa pozerá do tých veľkých čokoládových očí, ktoré na neho hľadia v strachu, áno, v zdesení, určite, ale tiež s túžbou tak vášnivou, že ...

Skoro úplne ho oberá o kontrolu.

Ale ešte nie.

A skloní čelo, aby sa dotkol jej.

"A keď sme takto boli," mrmle k nej, jeho ruky sa dvíhajú a zovierajú jej pás, vyťahujú jej blúzku tak, aby ten chlad jeho prstov spálil to jemné teplo na jej bruchu. "Keď takto sme, robíme protikladné veci, vnímaš ten protiklad, toho malfoyovského princa a tú humusáčku?"

Zalapanie po dychu. Pri jeho slovách. Nad tými prstami, ktoré sa pohybujú po jej bruchu.

Pritlačí svoje telo do jej, tak že môže cítiť jeho vzrušenie, tak že môže cítiť, čo mu robí.

Celý ten prekliaty čas.

"Čo Grangerová?" Zavrčí, keď ona zastoná do neho, keď jej ruky zovrú jeho plášť, jej hlava padne dozadu, aby narazila do skla za ňou. "Vyzerá to, že na tom záleží, práve teraz, záleží?"

A zaútočí na jej hrdlo, pery, jazyk, zuby a vychutnáva si pocit jej pulzu pod svojím jazykom, tú jej chuť, tú jej vôňu.

Tak sladkú.

Tak Hermionovskú.

A jej ruky sa pohybujú po jeho tvári, k jeho vlasom, zovierajú tie pramienky, čo tam sú, kým stená niečo nesúvislé, jeho vlastné ruky sa pohybujú po jej pokožke, nahor, kde podprsenka zakrýva jej prsia, vyhrnie ju, dva prsty sa hrajú s bradavkou.

Pokračuje, ústa, nadol jej hrdlom, zastane na vrchu jej plášťa, na tej priehlbine v hornej časti jej hrude a potom sa presunie nahor, k miestu za jej uchom.

Šepotanie.

"Vždy sa mi z teba postaví, vždy, tak zasrane tvrdý, takže mi nemôžeš tvrdiť, že na tomto nie je niečo správne, na tebe, na mne." Zahryzne do jej pokožky. Cestička bozkov. Presúva ruku nadol z jej prsníka, nadol k pásu jej mukelských džínsov, nadol, jeden prst sa zasúva pod tú látku, nadol pod gumu jej nohavičiek, nadol, končekom prsta sa ledva dotýka tých kučier.

Výdych na jej rozpálenú pokožku.

"A môžem ti povedať, môj miláčik, ja cítim tvoju vášeň, tvoju vlhkosť, pripravenú pre mňa, tak sakra pre mňa pripravenú. Protiklady možno, ale naozaj na tom záleží, keď jediné na čo dokážeš myslieť je, aby som bol v tebe, pohyboval sa v tebe, pomaly."

Jeho druhá ruka sa presúva z jej prsníka, nadol po jej boku, ku gombíkom jej džínsov, bez námahy ich odtláča a ten pocit z nej, toho jej tepla, tej mágie, čo ju obklopuje. Vytvára zmätok v jeho mysli.

Zmätok.

Chaos.

Šialenstvo.

Pretože zabúda na to, čo mal preukázať. Zabúda na všetko, neschopný sústrediť sa na nič iné okrem ženy pred ním, s hlavou zaklonenou do skla, očami zavretými, s kučerami na jej tvári.

Tá jej vôňa, tá jej žiara.

A to, ako jej tvár má nadpozemskú žiaru, keď ju jeho prsty hladia po intímnych miestach, ten ston hlboko v jej hrudi, jej ruky, ktoré zovierajú jeho plecia, keď sa nevedomky zakláňa dozadu.

A jeho druhá ruka siaha po jeho vlastných nohaviciach, aby uvoľnil sám seba, od tlaku, aby urobil to jediné, na čo dokáže myslieť, aby urobil, práve teraz, práve v tejto chvíli, sústredí sa jedine na to byť vo vnútri jeho Hermiony, jeho nádhernej čarodejnice pred ním.

Potom ona otvorí oči, a on sa pozrie nadol, a ich oči sa stretnú. Hnedé. Strieborné. Jantárové v tieni. Tá šedá Severného mora.

Stretnutie.

Kontrola.

Bez premýšľania, tiež bez úmyslu, spojenie skrz ich zviazanie, skrz ich mysle, skrz ich mágiu.

Draco to nezamýšľa, ale zrazu je tam, v jej mysli, víri v teple jej túžby, jej žiadostivosti, v emóciách túžby po ňom, skoro zúfalého chcenia jeho, ale pod tým, na spodku toho všetkého, vždy tam, vždy prekliato tam, vina.

A je studená.

Je to to, čo ho uhasí.

A skôr než sa odvráti, skôr než môže stratiť kontakt, tá vina v jej mysli sa zaostrí, vytvorí tváre.

Obušok, do brucha.

Temnota. Nenávisť. Zúrivosť.

Vražda.

Púšťa ju. Ruky mu klesajú k boku. Kde sa zovrú v päsť.

Jeden krok cúvne. Ďalší krok. Kontrola. Kontrola.

Vidí ako ten strach spúšťa tú túžbu z jej tváre, odháňa tú vášeň.

Vidí to neuveriteľné zrýchlenie pulzu na jej krku.

Chce rozrezať ten krk nožom.

Vidieť tú krv po celej zemi.

Alebo použiť ten nôž na seba. Aby to odišlo.

Odmietnutie. Vina. Zabudnutie sa.

Kontrola.

Díva sa, ale nevidí pred ním čarodejnicu s naliatymi perami, rozstrapatenými vlasmi, blúzkou vyhrnutou z rozopnutých nohavíc, plášť padnutý na zem, jej prútik niekde, kam ho pustil, hoci si nepamätá kde.

Zúrivosť.

Jej oči roztvorené strachom. Jej telo sa chveje od neuvoľnej túžby, v spoznaní, že jeho mágia krúži zákerne okolo nej.

"Ale možno, profesorka Grangerová," vravi a jeho hlas je vyrovnaný. Chladný. Vzdialený. "Máte po celú dobu pravdu a ja som bol blázon, keď som veril, že toto je, alebo bolo, viac než lákavé tabu. Pre mňa pokrivená túžba pretiahnuť humusáčku a pre vás pretiahnuť nepriateľa."

Ukloní sa. Uštipačný.

"Ospravedlňujem sa." Uškrnie sa.

A otočí sa, odíde skôr než sa stane realitou tá predstava jeho rúk okolo jej krku.


	26. Kapitola 26

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 26**

Dáva sa dokopy. Hlava opretá na studenom skle.

Upokojuje sa.

Nadychuje a vydychuje.

Upokojuje sa.

Okolo nej víri jej mágia, upokojuje jej krv, spomaľuje ju.

Hermiona vie, že by mala cítiť hnev. Vie, že by mala pociťovať zúrivosť, ublíženie. Vie, že by mala byť nazúrená na muža, ktorý práve odišiel preč.

Smútok.

Steká do nej, pomaly, po kvapkách, kĺže sa po jej tele.

Smútok.

Pretože vie, čo videl.

Vie, a praje si, aby nevedela.

Pretože jeho slová rezonujú v jej mozgu.

_Skrývaš sa._

Naozaj to robí? Schováva sa za nejakým vysvetlením?

Hermiona pozná na tú otázku odpoveď takmer okamžite, ako sa preplaví jej mysľou.

Otvorí oči a rozhliadne sa.

Bolo to z pekla šťastie, vyložené a naprosté šťastie, že nikto nešiel okolo nich, že nikto nevidel ich stret. Že steny okolo tohto konkrétneho výklenku nezdobia žiadne portréty.

Nevie, či by dokázala zodpovedať riaditeľkine otázky, keby to dopadlo inak, keby ich prichytil nejaký študent alebo profesor.

Hermiona sa začervená pri predstave takého vývoja.

Odmieta ho.

Je to irónia osudu, ktorú nejde ignorovať.

Vzchopí sa, znova si prehodí plášť cez plecia, prsty ochromene zapínajú nohavice, upravujú blúzku.

Ešte raz sa otočí, aby vyzrela z okna pred ňou.

Dlaň na skle.

Cítila ho, keď kráčal po pozemkoch Rokfortu, pomalé pálenie na spodku jej chrbtice. Šla k tomu oknu, aby ho videla, rozoznala jeho tieň, ktorý križoval pozemky. Ale nič tam nebolo.

Žiadna postava. Žiaden pocit.

Ale nezbadala ho, ani keď jej mágia pulzovala nad jeho prítomnosťou.

Dokonca teraz búši, hlboko, v jej podbrušku, na spodku jej chrbtice, v tom mieste na jej hrudi.

Kombinovaná s nenaplneným sexuálnym napätím.

Stále páli.

Hermiona sa odvráti od okna. Odhodlaná vrátiť sa do svojho bytu, aby začala pracovať na tretiackych esejach, ale skôr než si to premyslí, skôr než jej myšlienky povedia niečo iné, nasleduje stopu jeho mágie. Najprv pomaly, a potom rýchlejšie, skoro zmrznuté nohy v teniskách udierajú po kamennej podlahe, keď ovinie svoj plášť tuhšie okolo svojho tela.

Ešte tuhšie.

Príbeh.

Potrebuje mu ho povedať.

Pretože tá vina je niečo, čoho sa chce zbaviť. Pretože to nikdy nikomu inému nepovedala. Pretože to všetko vysvetľuje. Vysvetlí to, prečo si stále v mysli uchováva Ronovu tvár, prečo naň spomína.

Pretože kebyže to nerobila, bolo by to niečo, čo by sa priečilo niečomu vrodenému, niečomu, čím je ona.

Vysvetlenie.

Úprimnosť, ktorá stále existuje niekde v tej šedi, ktorá zatemňuje jej osobu.

Vysvetlenie, prečo sa od neho odvrátila. A nie, nebolo to kvôli tomu, že boli tým, kým boli, hoci toto prispelo k jej rozhodnutiu.

Nie, bolo to vinou.

Vinou z urobenia rozhodnutia, ktoré stálo život jej lásky z mladosti, ktoré spôsobilo, že tá žiara, ktorou býval Ron Weasley, zhasla, odblikotala na výzvu zeleného svetla.

Tá túžba povedať mu to je skoro taká pálivá ako predtým tá túžba mať ho.

Rozhodnutie dať veci do poriadku zrýchľuje jej tempo.

Zatáča za roh a skoro vbehne priamo do vzpriameného tela riaditeľky.

Hermiona ukročí a okamžite si všíma tvár tej staršej ženy, tvár lemovanú obavami, oči sa takmer lesknú tým, čo tak veľmi pripomína slzy, hoci v skoro tme je to ťažké povedať.

"Hermiona," vraví Minerva, hlas vďačný, úľava evidentná. "Musíš ísť so mnou."

Poplašné zvony. Bijú. Vyzváňajú.

"Čo sa deje?" pýta sa Hermiona, keď nasleduje Minervu, ktorá teraz kráča smerom, z ktorého prišla.

"Je to Lily."

Hermiona zastane uprostred kroku ako keby bola v tranze. "Lily Potterová?"

"Áno." To úsečné krátke slovo ju znova ženie vpred.

"Čo sa deje?" zopakuje Hermiona. Je prekvapená, keď nachádza vo svojich slovách pokoj, hoci sa ňou ženú panika a strach, vyháňa Draca zo svojej mysle.

Priveľa chaosu v túto noc.

Myslí si to aj vtedy, keď pokračuje, aby nasledovala riaditeľku.

"Nevedia. Je u Sv. Munga. Včera večer dostala horúčku, nič nezvyčajné. Harry povedal, že to vyzeralo ako obyčajná chrípka. Ale dnes ráno blúznila a poobede už mala halucinácie a jej mágia..."

Minerva zmĺkne a zastaví, otočí sa, aby sa pozrela na Hermionu.

Mladšia čarodejnica mlčí pri jej boku, skoro do staršej ženy vbehne.

"Áno?" Hermiona nakoniec napovie.

"Je nepokojná, skoro ako keby ju nebola schopná kontrolovať."

Hermione sa zasekne dych. Len slabo, len sotva.

"Čo tým myslíš?"

Minerva sa tvári prísne, ale je to ovládaním, ovládaním, aké už Hermiona veľmi dlho nevidela.

Riaditeľka je nepochybne znepokojená. Určite nešťastná.

"Nie som si istá. Nikomu tá mágia neubližuje, v skutočnosti sa nezdá, že by niečo ovplyvňovala. Ale." Ďalšia pauza a Hermiona je roztrasená, keď vidí roztriasť sa samotnú bývalú riaditeľku jej fakulty. "Myslia si, že jej to nejako ubližuje."

"Tá šedá mágia?" pýta sa Hermiona, hoci už všetky tie odpovede pozná.

Minerva znova zastane. "Pokiaľ to vieme posúdiť," vraví, potichu, skoro jemne.

Hermiona na chvíľu zíza na staršiu ženu. Len na chvíľu.

Raz prikývne. Krátko.

"Potom ma zober ku nej."

V črtách riaditeľky je viditeľná úľava a ešte raz zatočí k svojej pracovni, odkiaľ môžu použiť letax priamo do nemocnice.

Hermione neujde, že oddelenie v nemocnici, kam idú, nie je tradičným oddelením, ale oddelením, kde sa starajú výlučne o pacientov, ktorý prišli do styku s čiernou mágiou. Oddelenie, ktoré vytvorili počas vojny.

Niečo sa prikrčí, napne v jej bruchu.

Rýchla chôdza, hoci Hermiona spomalí, keď zbadá tú skupinu, čo stojí pred jednou z nemocničných izieb. Harry objíma Ginny, ktorá stojí vedľa Molly a Arthura, a hneď vedľa Georgea. Čakanie. Keď ju zbadajú, výraz na ich tvárach ukazuje tú istú úľavu, ktorá bola na Minervinej.

Hermiona cíti nárast paniky.

Pretože čo ak nemôže pomôcť?

Čo ak ona nebude môcť nič urobiť?

Čo ak to ona nebude môcť napraviť?

Liečiteľka vyjde z jednej z izieb. Je to bacuľatá žena s jasne modrými očami, ktoré vyzerali rovnako znepokojené ako u ostatných.

Hermiona zase pocíti, ako sa niečo v jej hrudi zapotáca, padne, žalúdok sa zauzlí.

"Môžete teraz vojsť; už sme skončili s testami," potichu vraví skupine ľudí pred dverami. Liečiteľka natiahne ruku k Ginny a Harrymu. "Pán a pani Potterová, keby som sa s vami mohla porozprávať."

Hermiona zachytí Harryho pohľad, ten strach jasne vpísaný v jeho črtách a niečo vzdialené, niečo ako zatúlaná myšlienka, vpláva do jej mysle. Spomína si na tento istý pohľad, keď sa dozvedel o svojej úlohe v boji voči Voldemortovi. Bledá tvár jedenásťročného chlapca s celým svetom na pleciach.

Trhá ju to, trhá a roztrháva a len vďaka svojej mimoriadnej sebakontrole a kontrole svojich emócii, kontrole, ktorú sa od vojny naučila, nejde k Harrymu a neobjíme ho.

To, napokon, je teraz Ginnina práca a Hermiona by to nikdy znova na seba nevzala.

_Tak veľa zmien. Tak veľmi veľa zmien._

Dokonca keď nasleduje Molly do izby.

A náhle zastaví nad tou mágiou, ktorá krúži okolo mladšieho dievčaťa.

Pridusený zvuk dosiahne jej uši, jej ruka sa súčasne dvíha k jej ústam, keď si uvedomí, že ten zvuk vyšiel od nej.

Hermiona vidí tú mágiu, vidí ju víriť okolo toho mladého dievčaťa, keď leží na posteli, oči zatvorené, tmavé mihalnice na bledých lícach.

To vírenie šedej. Je to to jediné, čo ju napadne, aby to popísala.

Ale tá šedá je zafarbená. Zafarbená niečím strieborným, niečím červeným, tá normálna mágia, ktorú vždy spájala so svetlými farbami, žltými, oranžovými, pulzuje, ale krúti sa s tou šedou mágiou.

Preplietajú sa.

Potrebuje tri kroky k boku dievčaťa a Hermiona jej položí ruku na čelo, strhne sa pri tej horúčave, čo z neho vychádza.

Pohyb pri dverách a Hermiona otočí hlavu, aby našla Ginny a Harryho vojsť, ruky tuho zovreté.

Všetky oči sa otočia k nim.

Harry prehltne. Hermiona to vidí a nával viny, lásky, porozumenia ju tak zaplavuje, že sa musí odvrátiť.

Aby sa pozrela na ich dcéru. Jej krstniatko. Také mladé.

Tak veľmi mladé.

Ktoré víri v mágii, ktorú ona vytvorila.

V tej mágii, ktorá ju možno zabije.

Zatvorí oči, keď začuje, že Harry za ňou začne hovoriť.

"Nemôžu jej znížiť horúčku." Vraví. Ozvena v izbe.

Slová. Kamenný pohľad.

Vydesený.

Harry pokračuje. "Tá mágia," odkašle si, "jej mágia stojí v ceste všetkým ich snahám."

Vtedy sa Hermiona otočí, otočí a zíza, pretože to riešenie je také ľahké. Tak veľmi ľahké, ak toto je podstatou toho problému.

Ak tá mágia je jediným dôvodom, že je to dievča choré.

"Si si istý, že to je to, čo bráni, aby mali úspech?" Pýta sa, a všimne si, že Molly a George sa obaja strhnú nad jej hrubým hlasom. Ale musí si byť istá.

Musí si byť istá.

Harry zachytí jej pohľad, výrazné zelené oči sú utrápené. Potom záblesk niečoho, keď sa pozerá na tú čarodejnicu pred ním, vidí to sklonenie jej brady a ten skoro oheň posadnutosti v jej očiach. Iskierka nádeje.

Rozhodnutie.

Hermiona má vždy odpovede.

"To je to, čo určili." Vraví pomaly.

Ginny musí vidieť to isté v Hermioninej tvári, pretože urobí krok vpred, hoci nepustí manželovu ruku.

"Prečo, Hermiona?" Pýta sa, a jej hlas je len o trochu silnejším hláskom v inak tichej izbe.

Hermiona sa odvráti od Harryho, k Ginny, a potom k tomu malému dievčatku na posteli. Nevie, aký dôsledok to bude mať na ňu, ale vie bez pochybností, čo s tým môže ona urobiť.

"Môžem ju odviesť." Vraví potichu. "Tú mágiu, dokážem ju od nej odviesť."

Mrmlanie a šuchot v izbe.

"Si si istá?" Tentoraz od Harryho.

Hermiona sa na neho nepozrie, stále zíza. "Áno."

A potom ďalší hlas.

"Urobila to, keď Ginny rodila Freda," vraví George. "Lily mala problém so zvyškovou mágiou a vyzeralo to, že Hermiona od nej trochu prevzala."

Zalapanie po dychu.

Molly.

"Takže to dokážeš urobiť?" Harry.

Hermiona nevzhliadne nahor, aby videla tú nádej v Harryho očiach. Môže ju počuť v jeho hlase.

"Samozrejme." Povedala.

Niečo sa pohne hlboko v jej bruchu.

Strach.

Ale teraz na to nie je čas. A ona je chrabromilčanka.

Hermiona si dá dole plášť, položí ho pomaly na stoličku vedľa Lily.

"Spoj sa so Severusom," vraví ponad plece. "Má nový zoslabovač horúčky, na ktorom s Dracom pracujú." Vie o ňom, pretože ona je tá, ktorá mu poslala ten nápad.

Anonymne, samozrejme.

Pokračuje.

"Neviem, ako dlho to potrvá, takže len čo skončím, bude najlepšie, aby bol pripravený."

Pauza. Mlčanie.

"Ako?" Opäť George.

Hermiona sa pozrie na neho a všimne si tú neistotu v jeho očiach.

On pokračuje. "Ako toto urobíš?"

Vtedy sa Hermiona usmeje. Láskavo. Na neho. Na Harryho vedľa neho, na Ginny, ktorá drží Harryho za ruku.

Molly. Arthur. Minerva.

"Jednoducho to urobím," vraví.

Potom sa od nich odvráti a zatvorí oči.

Nikdy toto nerobila. Ani v najmenšom nič také. Vie, akosi, skoro inštinktívne, ako presmerovať tú mágiu z malého dievčatka. Urobila to predtým, ako poznamenal George.

Ale toto je odlišné.

Väčšie.

Nielen pramienky mágie odstránené pevnou rukou.

Gejzíre. Ktoré narážajú na bariéry.

Pulzujú, tlačia sa, dožadujú sa voči jej vlastnej mágii.

Cíti to, ako sa to zhromažďuje okolo toho dievčaťa, škrípe zubami, už viacej nie vlažné, už viacej nie je jemné, škrípe zubami, zatína pazúry, vrčí.

Niečo vzdialené, v zadnej časti Hermioninej stále pracujúcej mysle, sa čuduje tej zmene, uvažuje nad dôvodom prečo.

Ale na také otázky bude čas neskôr, po tom, čo toto urobí, urobí, čo urobiť môže.

Naberá sily.

Jej vlastná mágia, cíti ju, hlboké pulzovanie v jej krvi, tú normálnu mágiu, oranžovú, žltú, ale tiež tú zatienenú mágiu, šedé zafarbenie pozdĺž týchto farieb, a pod ňou ju sprevádza tá červená, jasne karmínová, krvná mágia, ktorá je presiaknutá oblasťami čiernej tak tmavej ako polnoc bez mesiaca.

Zhromažďuje sa voči nej.

Ďalšia myšlienka, na Draca, uvažuje, či bude cítiť, čo robí.

Odmietnutý.

Tá irónia.

Zase.

Znova sústredenie.

A s pomalým metodickým premyslením dovoľuje tým tieňom narásť, načiahnuť sa, pokusne, prst vo vode, skúša.

Ten chaos, ktorý cíti, je skoro príliš a časť z jej sústredenia sa zatrasie, začne sa lámať.

Pozornosť, detail, dáva tieto časti dokopy, kúsky, znova stavia a potom to urobí znova, rýchlo, úder.

Proti tieňom toho dievčaťa, proti jej mágii.

Niekde vzdialený plač, zalapanie po dychu.

Pocit niekoho, niečoho okolo nej a na chvíľu, len na bezvýznamný okamih, má kontrolu, priťahuje ten chaos v mágii dievčaťa a mení mu smer, pohlcuje ho, matne si uvedomuje, že sa pri tom úsilí trasie, matne si uvedomuje, že sa jej vlastná mágia napína, horí.

Púhy okamih.

A potom stráca kontrolu, keď sa pramene tej mágie stávajú silnejšie, väčšie, tvrdšie.

A dožadujú sa.

Príliv, prúd, proti jej mysli, proti jej mágii, obaľuje ju, natrvalo. Jej bariéry praskajú, presakujú, padajú z mágie, ktorá sa tlačí, tlačí.

Tlačí.

Tie bariéry sa lámu.

Výkrik.

Vzdialený.

Keď ju tie tiene napadnú, keď sa jej myseľ zúfalo snaží stiahnuť, dostať sa preč z útoku tej šedej mágie, temnoty, čiernoty, zľahka sfarbenej červenou, preč, preč, ale nie je dosť rýchla, nedokáže sa dosť rýchlo dostať preč, jej myseľ dvíha bariéry, akékoľvek bariéry, ale ona nebojuje s druhým kúzelníkom, ona bojuje voči mágii samotnej, mágii, ktorú pomohla vytvoriť, a ktorá na ňu reaguje, rastie, rastie, až kým nezačne prehrávať, pomaly, priženie sa, priženie sa k nej.

Voda voči skalám.

Ktoré sa odierajú.

Zamraučanie, keď začne blednúť pod útokom mágie, keď sa pomaly začne v nej topiť. Pomaly, pomaly, jej základná mágia slabne, tie tiene ju premáhajú, dusia ju, dožadujú sa miesta v jej mysli, v jej tele, v jej zmysloch, nervoch.

Všade.

Až kým, len v malom rozsahu jej mysle, v časti, ktorá nekričí bolesťou, zmätením, hrôzou. Malá časť jej mysle myslí.

_Krvná mágia._

A zrazu je tam. Tie karmínové farby sa zdvíhajú, aby sa stretli s tými tieňmi, a tá moc je silná, nepopierateľne, odtláča všetko preč, spaľuje to, poráža to, vyčisťuje, cestičku.

Svetla.

A Hermiona zisťuje, že jej oči sú otvorené, že leží na zemi, že jej celá myseľ a telo kričí bolesťou.

Ale jej oči sú otvorené.

Sústredené.

Na dôverne známu tvár, tak drahú, zelené oči naplnené strachom. Otočí hlavu, aby videla rovnako dôverne známu tvár s čiernymi očami, nepreniknuteľnými očami.

Očami, ktoré vyzerajú vážne nahnevane.

Okamih.

A potom spomenutie.

"Zabralo to?" Zakňučí, snaží sa, pri tej bolesti v hrdle.

"Bláznivé, bláznivé dievčisko," jej ex-profesor zakľaje, jemne podporí jej telo rukou, tak aby sa mohla posadiť.

Nepozrie sa na Severusa či na tú liečiteľku, ktorá okolo nej máva prútikom. Namiesto toho sa sústredí na Harryho.

"Zabralo to?" Zopakuje, tentoraz trochu čistejšie, hrdlo ju bolí o trochu menej.

Harry si znova čupne a potom sa pozrie nahor, kde liečiteľka vykonáva nad Lily diagnostické kúzla.

Hermiona sleduje tie farby, ktoré hrajú nad telom jej krstniatka, hoci nevie, čo znamenajú.

Mlčanie v izbe, keď každý sleduje tú liečiteľku, nikto si nevšíma, keď Severus pomáha Hermione na nohy, trochu labilná, trochu je jej zle, hoci to kontroluje dostatočne, aby sa dostala ku kreslu na druhej strane izby.

Hermiona vzhliadne nahor na toho vysokého muža a spoznáva to zamračenie na jeho tvári a vie, že má očakávať prednášku. Tiež si všimne, že George je takmer okamžite pri jej boku, objíma jednu jej ruku, kým sú jeho oči zamerané na tie diagnostické kúzla.

"Dali ste jej elixír?" Zašepká Hermiona, neschopná hovoriť hlasnejšie, dokonca aj s týmto bojuje.

Má pocit, že sa jej sila pomaly stráca, hoci už jasne nie je viacej pod vplyvom mágie Lily.

Zavrčanie od vysokého tmavého muža vedľa nej.

Berie to ako áno.

Sústredenie. Izba sa trochu točí, horúčava obkľučuje jej telo, keď sa snaží udržať svoj pohľad na liečiteľke, na mladom dievčati so začervenanými tvárami a vlasmi farby Harryho vlasov.

Čaká.

Dokonca keď sa nadýchnutie stáva neuveriteľne ťažším a ona si uvedomuje, že sa začína triasť. Behá jej mráz po chrbte, hoci ju spaľuje teplo, krúži okolo nej.

Sústredenie. Špička sústredenia, čiernota zahaľuje okraje jej videnia, tlačí sa, tlačí sa.

Čaká.

Až kým tie diagnostické kúzla neskončia a liečiteľka nepozrie na rodičov, úsmev jej rozkvitne na tvári.

"Zdá sa, ako keby to zabralo."

A ona to vzdáva.

Necháva tú temnotu presiaknuť do jej sústredenia, necháva tú upokojujúcu povahu bezvedomia nasťahovať sa.

Vidí vírenie krvnej mágie v rovnakom okamžiku, keď si ju prevezme temnota.


	27. Kapitola 27

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Kapitola 27**_

„_Kdo zápasí s nestvůrami, ať se má na pozoru, aby se přitom nestal nestvůrou. A hledíš-li dlouho do propasti, vhlédne pak propast i do tebe." _**Friedrich Nietzsche**, Beyond Good and Evil, Aphorism 146 (Mimo Dobro a Zlo)

Prekliatie. Minulosť. Realita.

Kráčanie do Brlohu, opieranie sa o svojho učiteľa, cítenie krvi pomaly stekajúcej po jeho ruke, po nohe, po krku.

Niekde v izbe plnej ľudí, zalapanie po dychu, zhon pohybu.

Niekde, slabý hlas vykríkne, keď Severus zloží Draca na stoličku, obvykle hodvábny hlas toho staršieho muža, keď vykrikuje to, čo potrebuje.

Zhon pohybu.

Elixír odpornej vône, ktorý spôsobí, že sa jeho žalúdok vzbúri, spôsobí, že sa začne triasť, spôsobí, že sa v jeho hrdle zdvihne žlč.

Otočí hlavu.

Nevoľnosť.

Taká nevoľnosť.

Mysle. Tela.

Taká nevoľnosť.

Pozná ju. Už dôverne. Objíma ho ako milenka. Bozkáva na pery.

Pery, ktoré sú teraz pokryté krvou tam, kde si do nich zahryzol. Zahryznutie, silné, tá chuť krvi, prehltnutej, ktorá steká jeho hrdlom.

Ďalšie hlasy.

A potom studená ruka, ruka, ktorá nepatrí Severusovi, či hocikomu, ale len jedinému človeku.

Dotyk. Katalyzátor. Dávenie sa dvíha. A on tú ruku zaženie, nevzhliadne nahor, driape sa zo stoličky, odtlačí s rachotom tú stoličku, cúva, cúva od tej ruky bez tváre.

"Draco." Zamumlanie. Otázka.

Tak veľa, príliš. Triaška zvieraťa, ktoré sa drží, čoho? Už viacej nie je pri zdravom rozume.

Nevoľnosť. Choroba.

"Nedotýkaj sa ma, humusáčka."

Slová. Von z jeho úst.

Zalapanie po dychu.

Vzostup hnevu. Vírenie, šialene, šialene a on sa začína smiať, pretože sa to tak veľmi hodí. Tak veľmi, veľmi hodí.

Humusáčka.

Pozerá skrz vlasy padajúce mu do tváre, padajúce mu do očí, pozerá sa na čarodejnicu pred ním, stále kurva pred ním.

Umieranie. Tak mu to pripadá.

Premýšľa.

Keď sa trasie.

Keď mu krv po kvapkách steká po krku rovnako ako to nutkanie pošpiniť, zmlátiť, ublížiť, zabiť, zavraždiť. Skutočné. Veľmi skutočné.

"Cesta vydláždená do pekla je zasvinená humusákmi," vraví, smeje sa, smeje sa.

Šialenstvo.

Hnev. Cíti ho, miluje ho, cíti ako miestnosť okolo neho reaguje na jeho slová, vírenie, otáčanie sa, báječne, ach, tá šialenosť, ponoriť sa do nej, dovoliť jej, aby ho ukolísala, aby žila. Šialenosť. Šialenosť.

"Von."

Jedno slovo, prehovorené hlasom jeho bývalého profesora Elixírov.

Jedno slovo.

Nechápe. Nevie, či počúvajú, pretože tá bolesť rastie, obkľučuje, to nutkanie zvracať, to nutkanie sa vyprázdniť.

To nutkanie všetko vyvrátiť. Všetko vzdialené, v nedohľadne.

Prekliato zasrane oslnivé.

A tá ruka, tá nádherná úžasná ruka, ktorá je spojená s tou nádhernou úžasnou čarodejnicou, dotýka sa ho, jeho líca, zľahka.

Ostré zasyčanie. Ostré "slečna Grangerová."

Ale on už je unavený, náhle, a vzhliadne na ňu, na tú čarodejnicu pred ním. Vzhliadne a stretne sa s jej očami a nevidí nenávisť. Nevidí ľútosť. Vidí niečo iné, niečo, čo spôsobí, že tá šialenosť urobí krok späť, cúvne.

Čo vidí?

Nechápe. Nevie. Ale ľahko by sa tam mohol stratiť. Tam.

A všetko na svete by bolo v poriadku.

Stratiť sám seba v nej. Túži po tom. Bohovia vedia, ako po tom túži.

Nespustí z nej oči, keď ona pohne rukou, pevne drží svoj prútik nad tou ranou na jeho spánku, nad tou reznou ranou na jeho líci, nad tým seknutím na jeho pleci, to teplo z jej liečenia sa pohybuje nad ním. V ňom.

A jediné, čo môže urobiť, je uprené dívanie sa.

Pretože toto... čo je toto? A nič nedáva zmysel. Nie tak dávno všetko dávalo zmysel a to, čo cíti v tejto chvíli, zmysel nedáva a on už viacej nevie nič.

Vonkoncom nič.

A ona ani raz neuskočí, ani raz necúvne, tak blízko, že môže cítiť jej vôňu, ktorá sa mieša s jeho vlastnou.

Krvou. Levanduľou.

Jeseňou. Vraždou.

Znásilnením.

Spomienka. Šialenosť sa priplazí späť. Temnota krúži. Chichoce sa. Chuť krvi.

Ruka. Na jeho líci. Jemné prsty, chladné voči tomu, čo sa odohráva v jeho hlave.

"Zoberiem ho hore, aby sa mohol umyť," vraví ponad plece vysokému tmavému mužovi, ktorý ich sleduje s bezvýraznou tvárou.

Neprehovorí ani slova.

A on zrazu stojí, len tak zrazu, a nič nedáva zmysel, a opúšťajú kuchyňu, ale nikto si to nevšíma. Začuje hlasy v knižnici, mimo nich, ale nikto si nevšimne, keď tá slabá čarodejnica pomáha tomu vyššiemu kúzelníkovi nahor po schodoch, nikto si nevšimne tú jej ruku, čo ho podopiera, to jej plece, ktoré ho podopiera a že on sa opiera o ňu.

Nikto si nič nevšimne.

A ona nohou otvorí dvere do jeho izby, jemne, vždy tak jemne, ho vedie k posteli a jemne, vždy tak jemne, ho na ňu položí.

Hľadí na ňu. Sleduje, díva sa, keď kráča tam, kde sú jeho šaty, díva sa, keď vyťahuje čisté nohavice a čistú košeľu, díva sa, keď sa vráti a postaví sa pred neho, keď zastane, na chvíľu, skôr než sa načiahne dopredu a stiahne z neho smrťožrútsky plášť, stiahne ho z jeho pliec, a potom zastane, ešte raz, skôr než začne rozopínať jeho košeľu s istými prstami.

Ktoré sa ani netrasú.

On ju sleduje.

Chlad izby naráža na jeho pokožku, ten sotva cítený dotyk jej prstov, pri ich ceste po rade gombíkov.

Sleduje ju.

A keď skončí, roztiahne tú košeľu, vyzlečie ju a zahodí preč od seba. Krv hustá, nasiaknutá v tej látke.

Sleduje ju. Rumenec prebehne jej črtami, keď sa pozrie k zemi, mimo neho. "Dokážeš si dať dole nohavice?"

Hlas. Sladký, tichý, jemný.

Draco ju sleduje. Neodpovedá jej. Niečo sa v ňom zlomí. Niečo, čo sa tak dlho v ňom odmietalo zlomiť sa.

Dostane sa na nohy bez toho, aby jej odpovedal, jeho stuhnuté prsty bojujú so sponou na jeho nohaviciach, sleduje ako sa odvracia, práve keď uspeje a tá látka skĺzne z jeho bokov, zhromaždí sa na podlahe.

Nahý. V tom ľadovom vzduchu.

Hermiona sa otočí, pozerá sa mu rovno do očí, nepozrie sa nadol, nepozrie sa nikam inam než na jeho tvár, mávne prútikom s _Odstrániť (cz: Pulixero)_ a potom mu podá jeho oblečenie.

Vôbec sa nepozrie nadol.

Pomaly sa oblieka, vynakladá energiu, únava je tak veľmi ťažká na jeho pleciach. Bolesť. Trest.

A tá šialenosť, šteklí (cz:lechtá) na kraji jeho mysle, na kraji jeho mágie. Šteklí.

Znova sa posadí na posteľ.

Hermiona ho sleduje.

"Tá bitka bude zajtra," povie konečne. Nespoznáva svoj hlas.

Ona neodpovedá okamžite. Nie okamžite, namiesto toho si sadá vedľa neho na posteľ. Blízko. Ale bez dotýkania sa.

Jej vôňa.

Spôsobí mu bolesť. A on nerozumie. Ničomu z toho nerozumie.

Pokračuje, pretože nevie, čo iné povedať. "Zajtra zaútočí, dnes večer sa to potvrdilo. Zaútočí so všetkým, čo má."

Šialenosť. Konzumuje ho, štípe ho, líže si cestu nahor jeho mysľou.

Smeje sa, chichoce.

V tichu tej izby.

Hoci žiaden zvuk v skutočnosti nie je počuť.

"Čo sa stalo?" Taká tichá otázka.

Dôsledky toho, čo bude zajtra, sú veľmi veľké. Tak veľmi obrovské.

Šialenosť. Chichoce sa, chichoce.

"Draco?" Jedno meno, slovo, otázka.

Ozýva sa, ozýva sa.

Láme sa. Trhá.

Odvráti sa od nej. Odvráti sa inam.

Spomína. Vyjadruje tú spomienku, pretože balansuje, na hrane noža, balansuje, nohy krvácajú, keď sa pokúša udržať tú rovnováhu.

Balansuje.

Šialenosť. Priepasť.

To, čo dnes večer videl. To, čo videl v minulosti.

To, čo urobil.

Balansuje.

"Štyri noci predtým než ma sem Severus priviedol, bol som svedkom masovej vraždy." Jeho hlas.

Zbavený emócii.

Prázdny.

Triaška pri jeho boku, jej triaška, od rozoznania jeho slov v jej vlastnej spomienke na tú noc, keď prišiel do Brlohu, v tom, čo sa dozvedela neskôr a čo bolo dôvodom pre jeho stav v tú noc.

Ťažoba medzi nimi. Poznanie, ktoré ťaží medzi nimi.

Draco. Pokračuje. "Pretože som zlyhal v zabití Dumbledora, bol som prinútený urobiť niečo, aby som dokázal svoju oddanosť, aby som dokázal, že si zaslúžim byť smrťožrút. Severus sa ma pokúšal chrániť pred tými vecami, snažil sa dohovoriť Temnému pánovi, ale úprimne, kto môže dohovoriť šialenému chlapovi?"

Pauza.

Ruka, ktorá sa k nemu posunie, chytí jeho, prepletie si svoje prsty s jeho a to ho naplňuje úžasom, udivuje ho, že sa ho ona vôbec dotkne, dokonca je s ním v tej istej izbe. Žasne.

Zlomí sa.

Nič nedáva zmysel.

Pozrie sa na ich ruky. Pozrie sa na svoje dlhé prsty a tie menšie jej.

Kto by si to bol pomyslel?

Kto by si to bol niekedy predstavil?

Pokračuje, pretože rozprávanie bráni tomu šialenstvu, aby ho zjedlo. Drží ho ukotveného.

Jej chladná ruka v jeho. Už šesť mesiacov. Šesť mesiacov.

Pokračuje.

"Temný pán ma nechal zostať v jednej z kobiek na pozemkoch Malfoyov; môj otec ma tam zavrel deň po tom, čo som nezabil Dumbledora. Mučili ma, samozrejme, za neposlúchnutie príkazov, za to, že som neurobil to, čo som mal. Prinútili ma zabiť moju matku. Prinútili ma dívať sa, keď ju Temný pán preklial. Držali ma v tme. Tme. Chlade. Stále môžem cítiť tie kamene pod svojimi rukami."

Tá druhá ruka. Jemná, tak veľmi jemná, berie jeho druhú ruku, pohyb tela, aby si sadla s prekríženými nohami na posteľ tvárou k nemu.

"Priviedli ma každú noc, aby som sa zúčastnil slávností Temného pána, žiadna z nich nebola taká surová a špinavá ako to, čo urobil mojej matke, ale inakšia, ľstivejšia. Krutosť. To je to, čo miluje viac než bolesť. Byť krutý. A je tak ľahké do toho padnúť, tak ľahké je padnúť do tých červených očí, keď máš tú priepasť okolo seba a jediné, na čo dokážeš myslieť, jediné, čomu sa čuduješ, je, aké by to bolo, keby si do tej priepasti skočil. Jediné, nad čím uvažuješ, je, či tá priepasť má dno a chceš tam byť, pretože potom sa pri tom dopade možno tvoje telo rozláme."

Pauza.

"Toto nemusíš robiť, nemusíš o tom hovoriť." Jej hlas, tichý, tak blízko.

Hľadel na ich ruky, spojené, a vzhliadne nahor, vzhliadne a stretne sa s očami plnými súcitu, tepla, hrôzy, áno, hrôzy, ale nie z neho, z tej scény, čo pred ňou vykresľuje.

Z jeho slov.

A ten pocit, zo chcenia padnúť do nej, zo chcenia mať jej ruky okolo seba, upevňujúce, utešujúce ho, je skoro priveľa, takmer priveľa. Poznanie toho, čo sa medzi nimi stalo, poznanie, ktoré nemôže byť pomenované, titulované.

Proste je.

Poznanie.

Necháva svoje oči pevne na jej. "Musíš to pochopiť, musíš pochopiť, čo som zač."

Vráska sa zjaví medzi jej očami. "Prečo?"

Jeho ruky silnejšie zovrú jej.

Drásanie v jeho vnútri. Tá šialenosť. Hlasná. V jeho ušiach.

"Pretože zajtra Potter porazí Temného pána."

Pochopenie sa objaví na jej tvári. Pochopenie, nasledované strachom.

"Musíme dnes večer vykonať to kúzlo." Jej slová. Klince (cz: hřebíky) do rakvy. Klince medzi nimi.

Ostré. Špicaté. Kruté.

Krvavé.

Smrteľnosť sa dvíha medzi nimi. Smrť. Život.

Konektory.

Peklo pred ním. Mučí. Zvádza.

Chichoce sa. Mlčky.

"Musíš pochopiť." Pokračuje, pokračuje hoci ona sa prestala sústrediť kvôli dôsledku jeho slov.

Z jej strany znova sústredenie. "Naozaj na tom záleží?" Jej hlas je trochu stratený, trochu vystrašený. Malé dieťa.

Pamätá si ju. Chrabromilčanka s huňatými vlasmi. Tá vševedka.

A chce plakať.

A cíti, ako sa mu v hrdle zdvíha žlč. Tá nespravodlivosť. Tá naprostá nespravodlivosť medzi nimi, okolo nich.

Poznanie, že nie je iná možnosť. Poznanie, pretože oni sa pokúsili nájsť odlišnú cestu. Pokúšali sa nájsť inú možnosť. A nenašli ju.

Jeho ruky silnejšie zovrú jej. "Záleží," vraví.

A vtedy sa ona o neho oprie. Hermiona, ktorá sa opiera o neho, a on ju rukami objíme, pustí jej ruky, aby si mohol pritiahnuť tú čarodejnicu ku svojej hrudi, pretože čo iné mu zostávalo urobiť.

Čo iné?

Oprie sa celou váhou o Draca a on na chvíľu, len na chvíľu; zatvára oči a vdychuje ju.

Ruky sa silnejšie zovierajú okolo toho, čo nie je jeho, ale o čom vie, že to chce.

_Kebyže. Kebyže._

A tie slzy, cíti ako vsakujú do jeho košele, hoci nevydá hlásku, hoci sa nepohne. Tie slzy hrejú.

Tá čarodejnica v jeho rukách hreje.

Až kým sa trochu od neho neodtiahne, nezasmeje, len slabý výdych smiechu, keď si rukami utiera tvár.

"Prepáč," vraví, keď sa od neho odťahuje.

Ale on ju chytí silnejšie, jeho ruky sa napnú, nevie, čo urobí, ak sa odtiahne preč, nevie čo robiť, alebo čo sa deje. Proste to nevie.

Znova sa pri ňom uvoľní.

"Zajtra zomriem," vraví Hermiona a jej hlas je smutný, ale nie vydesený.

V Dracovi vyrazí hrôza a jeho ruky sa ešte raz okolo nej zovrú silnejšie.

Potom sa uvoľní. Pretože to, čo vraví, je pravda a oni mali niekoľko týždňov, aby sa vyrovnali s jej dôsledkami.

Len on, Severus a Hermiona vedia pravdu o tom, čo robia.

Jediné táto trojica vie, že nie je iná možnosť.

A Draco vie, že to je pravda tiež pre neho. Nie kvôli tomu, že je to dané povahou toho kúzla, ale pretože je to dané tým, aká je jeho cesta.

Cesta, na ktorú ho zatlačili, skôr než sa vôbec narodil. Zárodok v matkinom lone.

A ich poznanie, toto je súčasť toho väčšieho poznania, a to im umožňuje sedieť tu.

Umožňuje tej mánii, tomu šialenstvu šeptať v odpore a sklamaní a pomaly sa odplaziť preč v porážke.

"Čo sa stalo dnes večer?" Otázka, víri okolo nich.

Draco pokračuje. Pokračuje.

Poznanie.

"Temný pán napadol školu, v hornom Londýne."

Zasyčanie, pri jeho slovách.

Draco pokračuje. "Nemohli sme to zastaviť, ani nič urobiť. Nevedeli sme to."

Pauza. Potom.

"Koľko?"

"Stovky dospievajúcich dievčat."

Šialenosť. Krúži. Krúži. Ako sup.

Tvár otočená do jeho pleca, horúci dych skrz látku. "Znásilnené?"

Jedno slovo. Ozýva sa.

Ozýva sa.

Jej ruky prekĺznu okolo jeho pása, zovierajú sa.

"Áno."

Ten výdych na jeho pleci vychádza von s povzdychom hrôzy. S pochybnosťami.

Okamih.

A potom.

Ďalšia otázka.

"Ty?"

Šialenosť.

Tá irónia toho všetkého.

Iskrí na tú šialenosť. Zväzuje ju. Krúži ňou.

"Nie."

Pretože on neznásilnil, ani dokonca vtedy, keď bola spochybnená jeho lojalita, dokonca ani vtedy, keď tie kúzla prišli jeho smerom, neurobil to, nemohol, klamal, snažil sa klamať tým, že vravel, že by neznesvätil sám seba v hrôze, že je to mukelka, aj keď to ostatní smrťožrúti robili. Dokonca aj keď ho prinútili dívať sa.

Hrôza.

Ale na ničom z toho nezáleží, nie na jeho dôvodoch, nie na tom, že jeho lojalita je sporná, na ničom z toho naozaj nezáleží, pretože zajtra bude koniec. Tá hrôza. Nezáleží na nej. Nezáleží.

Pretože zajtra konečne. Koniec.

A on bude schopný odpočívať. Konečne.

V temnote.

Ruky, ženské ruky okolo jeho pása, ktoré ho silne objímajú, kučery vlasov pod jeho bradou, ten pocit, keď je ona pritlačená o jeho telo, uvoľnená v úľave nad jeho jediným slovom. To sú veci, na ktorých záleží.

Práve vtedy.

"Čo toto sakra je?" Hlas, v hneve, v hrôze, od dverí.

Hermiona odskočí od Draca, ako keby ju oparili.

Podráždenie bodne a potom odumiera.

Pretože na ničom z toho nezáleží.

Pozrie sa na Weslíka. Nadvihne obočia nad tou zúrivosťou v jeho tvári, červené vlasy stoja dupkom, ruky pri boku zovreté v päsť.

Ale na ničom z toho nezáleží, a to odseknutie na jeho jazyku tiež odumiera.

"Nič to nie je, Weasley," vraví, pomaly vstáva z postele, bolesť sa odráža skrz jeho telom.

"To sakra nevyzeralo ako nič."

Hlasy sa dvíhajú.

"Ron," vraví Hermiona, keď kráča k nemu.

Ron cúva pred ňou v zhnusení.

Hnev sa pohybuje Dracom, pohybuje, chladný, žeravý.

"Na tom nezáleží, Weasley," jeho hlas chladný, dožadujúci sa, ostrý.

Hlas, ktorý zriedka používa. Hlas, ktorý sa vyvinul vďaka veciam, ktoré urobil, videl, a ktorými prešiel, pristihne ryšavca nepripraveného.

Pokračuje.

"Vojna zajtra skončí. Zajtra ideme do boja s najväčším Temným kúzelníkom. Na tomto, na tomto nezáleží; ty, ona, vaša vzájomná láska, na tom záleží."

Prešiel krížom cez izbu, kým rozprával a zastaví tesne pred Ronom, pozrie na neho z očí do očí. "Život, láska, priateľstvo. Na týchto veciach záleží. Miluj ju Ron, pretože je to možno posledná noc, ktorú na to máš."

A zanecháva omráčenú a hnusne bielu tvár svojho dlhodobého nepriateľa, odchádza zo svojej izby, odchádza od čarodejnice s tými jemnými hnedými očami a s tým pochopením, ešte raz sa ovládne, keď schádza dole schodmi, aby sa pripojil k ostatným v knižnici.

Šialenstvo ho obkľúči, keď sa k nemu oči všetkých obrátia a v ich tvárach je hrôza, ľútosť a on vie, že im Severus povedal, čo sa udialo a čo to znamená.

Posadí sa na svoju obvyklú stoličku len kúsok mimo kruhu ľudí, prijíma čaj, s ktorým podíde Molly a podáva mu ho, skoro sa ním obleje, keď sa ona skloní a veľmi rýchlo ho objíme jednou rukou. Rýchlo, ale objíme ho nával tepla, matky.

Na okamih.

Skôr než odíde a pripojí sa k manželovi na gauči.

Draco si odpíja čaj, pozerá na tých okolo seba, na tých, ktorí budú nápomocní zničeniu skazy samotnej.

Tak veľmi, veľmi dôležité, aby vyhrali.

Nádej.

V mladom čarodejníkovi s jasnými zelenými očami, ktorý hľadí do ohňa, keď sa s ním Severus rozpráva.

A v tej mladej čarodejnici, ktorá vchádza do knižnice, ruka v ruke so svojím priateľom, pozrie sa na neho, len na bezvýznamný okamih, ale dosť dlho na to, aby tam Draco niečo zazrel.

Poznanie.

Nepomenované.

Jeho pozornosť, v duchu, premýšľa, analyzuje, tak veľmi zmätená, tak veľmi unavená.

Ozveny. Myšlienky.

Priznania. Že miluje tú čarodejnicu.

Tú humusáčku.

A nevie, ako to vie či prečo.

Ale aj tak to vie.

Rozbíja sa. Zdravý rozum.

Ale potichu, pretože je tak veľmi unavený.

Matne si uvedomuje, že Severus všetkým hovorí o tom, čo tá noc znamená, o tom, aký je plán, o tom, čo zajtra môžu čakať. Bitku. Po toľkých mnohých bitkách. Katalyzátor. Keď Temný pán bude mať všetko, vytiahne všetko, pretože verí, že Potter bude slabý.

Na výročie smrti jeho rodičov.

Okamih, v ktorom sa tá mágia roztriešti.

Okamih, o ktorý sa usiloval Rád samotný, pretože tými jedinými viteálmi, ktoré zostali, je jazva na Harryho čele a ten had pri nohách Temného pána.

Zajtra.

A Draco si matne všimne, že Remus drží pri sebe Tonksovú, že Arthur a Molly sa objímajú, že sa všetci dotýkajú, podporujú sa, keďže rozoznávajú, čo to znamená, hoci to nikto z nich naozaj nevie.

A Minerva prechádza finálny plán so Severusom, jasným hlasom, prechádza tým, čo má každý za úlohu, navrhuje ich.

"Takže Hermiona a Draco dnes v noci vykonajú to kúzlo," vraví Minerva a všetci vyzerajú bledšie, keď sa jej slová nesú a on vidí, ako po ňom Remus strelí pohľadom ľútosti, vďačnosti, že on nemusí urobiť to, čo musia urobiť oni.

A to Draca vydráždi. Ale súčasne ho to poteší. A nie je schopný tej reakcii porozumieť.

Svojej reakcii.

Stratený v myšlienkach kým sa predkladá zvyšok plánu, keď sa všetci pomaly vyparujú z izby, jedine vtedy zaostrí, keď tam zostanú len Ron, Harry, Severus a Hermiona v tej izbe.

Okamihy.

A Draco premýšľa, či Ron bude v poriadku s tým, čo sa chystá udiať.

Hoci sa díva, keď Severus potichu hovorí s tými dvoma chlapcami, díva sa, keď Ron si pritiahne Hermionu do náručia a pobozká ju.

Žiara. Pálivá. Skazená.

Rýchlo pridusená. Pretože čo kebyže toto nie je skutočnosť. Pretože šialenosť je pokojná, pretože šialenstvo vedie k temnote.

A on by miloval upadnúť do temnoty.

Nikdy sa znova nezdvihnúť ku svetlu.

Matne vidí, ako sa tí dvaja oddelia, vidí ako opúšťajú izbu, vidí Severusa ísť ku dverám, vidí toho staršieho muža otočiť sa, vidí ho vztýčiť štíty, nechápe, pochopí.

Toto už preberali. To kúzlo, nestále, musí byť presné, najvyššie sústredenie.

Iba oni. Sleduje, ako si ho Severus prezerá, stretáva sa s temným pohľadom svojho učiteľa, svojho krstného otca, vidí súcit, áno, ale zocelený, a on vie, že nesklame, pretože neexistujú žiadne dôvody, aby zlyhal.

Na to sa starší muž ukloní, nízko, hlboko, pozrie sa na Draca a Hermionu.

"Veľa šťastia."

Je to, čo povie.

A potom sa otočí a odíde, dvere sa za ním zatvoria.

Mlčanie.

Medzi nimi dvoma.

Ako toľkokrát predtým.

Ale iné, pretože dnes večer vedia, čo musia urobiť a vedia, čo to bude zajtra znamenať.

Draco na ňu hľadí, vidí tú kučeru vypadnúť z jej narýchlo zviazaných vlasov na zátylku hlavy, díva sa na ten pomalý pohyb, keď sa jej ruka dvíha nahor a zastrčí si ju za ucho. Ten čin tak prostý, tak Hermionovský a jeho brucho sa zovrie, pretože táto čarodejnica, táto žena, je tak priveľa čo keby.

Čo keby. Oni sú samovražedný sirup šialenca.

Odvráti sa.

A potom znova vzhliadne, keď ju vycíti pred sebou. Ani si neuvedomil, že sa pohla, dovtedy kým pred ním nezastaví a on nezacíti jej vôňu.

Priepasť. On hľadel do mysle šialencov a díval sa do hlbín temnoty, a keď vzhliadne nahor a vidí ju, jediné, čo vidí je ďalšia temnota, pretože nakoniec na tom nezáleží. Nie naozaj.

Nie až kým sa ona neskloní. Nie až kým on nezacíti jej pery ako pierko ľahké na svojich vlastných.

Ľahké ako pierko.

Stiahnu sa. A v jej očiach je poznanie.

A v jeho smútok.

Unavený. Tak veľmi unavený.

A bez slov vstane a nasleduje ju ku koberčeku pred ohniskom, klesajú do tureckého sedu, oproti tomu druhému, dôverne známe po hodinách, čo strávili v takej polohe, hádaním, debatovaním, rozprávaním. Hodiny.

Ohromuje ho to.

Dokonca keď sa všetko tak veľmi vyjasní.

Láska. Irónia.

Priepasť.

Šialenstvo.

A nakoniec nežnosť. A tá ho pritiahne, pretože kedy vo svojom živote Draco poznal nežnosť?

Ale dýcha pred ním, prehľadáva jeho tvár.

A on si nemôže pomôcť, aby sa necítil vinný kvôli tomu, čo sa chystá urobiť, nemôže si pomôcť, aby nepociťoval obavy, zdesenie, keď vie, že sa chystá vystaviť túto ženu smrti.

Niečo musí dať najavo v tvári, pretože jeho ruky sú znova v jej, držia ich a ona sa na neho pozerá, pozerá sa mu do očí.

"Draco, to je v poriadku." Povie tie slová potichu.

Drásajú.

Pokračuje. "Toto je jediná možnosť. Ty to vieš, ja to viem, a nevadí mi to, pretože môj život je bezvýznamný v porovnaní s touto porážkou."

Jeho ruky stisnú jej, mačkajú, mačkajú. "Ty nikdy nebudeš bezvýznamná." Povie so zaťatými zubami.

Zrazu má povedať toho príliš veľa, príliš veľa, a žiadne slová to nepovedia, a to poznanie, to poznanie má na jazyku, a chce to povedať, chce jej povedať, chce, aby vedela, ale nemôže pretože je to príliš, a on nemá tie slová, on nikdy nemal tie slová.

Ale niečo sa medzi nimi zmenilo, niečo za dlhé hodiny, čo spolu pracovali, a keď na ňu vzhliadne, a keď silnejšie zovrie svoje ruky, vidí tam to poznanie, prebleskuje v jej očiach a nie je treba, aby sa povedali nejaké slová.

Porozumenie toho, kým sú, čo sú, medzi nimi a toto je to, čo sa chystajú urobiť.

Nechajú padnúť svoje ruky.

"_Accio_ prútik," obaja povedia, súčasne.

Ich prútiky sú v ich rukách.

Všetko neverbálne.

To kúzlo.

Hnedé oči. Strieborné oči.

Kučeravé vlasy, hladké vlasy.

Protiklady.

Rozopne vrchné gombíky svojej čiernej košele, tak aby sa odhalila jeho hruď.

Hermiona urobí to isté so svojou bielou košeľou.

Vystaví krémovú pokožku.

Ruka. Prst. Nedokáže sa ovládnuť a keď sa dotkne pokožky na jej hrudi končekom prsta, vidí, ako sa strasie, ten tep medzi nimi, nie tam, ešte nie, ale stále je hmatateľný.

"Draco." Jej hlas sa chveje, priškrtený.

A on vzhliadne od svojho prsta na jej pokožke, nahor tam, kde sa jej oči vpaľujú do neho, prosia.

A on spustí ten prst.

Pretože musia vrhnúť kúzlo.

Pretože nie sú tým, kým chcú byť, ani v najmenšom, nie v tejto chvíli.

Irónia.

Spustí svoj prst, pozrie sa na svoju ruku, jednu prázdnu, druhú s prútikom.

"Takže pripravená?" pýta sa.

"Áno." Hlas silnejší. Odvážny.

Vzhliadne nahor.

Tie slová.

Láska.

Na špičke jeho jazyka.

Vďaka. Ale tak oveľa viac.

Ona to vidí. Vidí to a tentoraz je to ona, ktorá sa načiahne prstom, aby ho priložila na jeho pery.

"Ššš." Vraví, a jej hlas je jemný, jej prst hladí. "Viem."

Potom.

"Ja tiež."

Celý svet sa ním preženie.

Celá tá eufória.

Spustí svoj prst.

Zdvihnú prútiky, priložia špičky na miesto pod bradou toho druhého a zavrú oči.

Naučili sa tie slová naspamäť a teraz krúžia dokola a dokola v Dracovej hlave, vraví ich, neverbálne, slová, víria, víria.

Niečo. Zdvíha sa, pohybuje sa ním, žiarenie mágie, tá hladkosť.

Priepasť.

Temnota.

A svojimi očami vidí farby, oslnivé farby, ovíjajú sa, ovíjajú a zrazu ju môže cítiť, tie slová, víria, víria, a môže cítiť túto čarodejnicu, ktorá sa mu stala toľkým, jej mágiu, ktorá sa preplieta.

A otvorí oči.

Pozrie sa na ňu.

Tiež má otvorené oči, a oni hľadia, prútiky namierené jeden na druhého, špičky tlačia, tlačia, tá bolesť, áno, spaľujúce, ale potešenie, kompletnosť, spaľujú.

Slová. Krúžia, krúžia.

Vytvárania a on v nej môže vidieť sám seba, tú ich históriu, rozprestiera sa za nimi, tie svety, ktoré žili, víria okolo nich a s tým niečo ďalšie, horúce, rozohriate a potom.

Chlad.

Mrazivý. Taký, že obaja zalapajú po dychu.

Jeho hruď reaguje na ten náhly útok chlad, ľadu, jej prútik ním preniká, vidí, nevidí, jej oči sa rozširujú od toho chladu, ktorý sa okolo nich otáča, otáča, otáča, rozohriaty, áno, ale s chladným ohňom, s ľadovým ohňom.

Tie slová.

A niečo iné.

Potiahnutie za jeho chrbticu.

Zalapanie z jej pier, že môže cítiť to zachvenie sa okolo všetkých svojich nervov. Poťahovanie.

Tiahnutie. Sem a tam.

Chlad. Taký studený.

A ich prútiky. Pevne na tom druhom. Slová krúžia okolo, a on v nej vidí, čím mohol byť, čím sa mohol stať, v nej vidí o toľko viac než čo si uvedomuje.

Vykúpenie.

Nádej.

Hľadenie do priepasti.

Zrazu tá mágia, ktorá krúži okolo nich, sa začína dvíhať, tlak, tlačí, nahor, nahor, tak ťažké je dýchať, ale tak nažive, víri, víri, zdvíha sa, vyššie a vyššie až kým nevybuchne a pocíti teplo vtedy, v tom mieste pod svojou bradou, teplo, ktoré pomaly kĺže nadol jeho hruďou, skĺzava sa, s tou mágiou, ktorá okolo nich víri.

Krv.

Klesá.

Pokoj.

Zrazu.

Hľadí na Hermionu Grangerovú.

Ktorá hľadí na Draca Malfoya.

Nádej. Temnota. Cítiť sa navzájom.

Láska. Šepot po ich pokožke.

Bez slov.

Spojenie.

A medzi nimi dva krvné kamene, zaiskria červene skôr než pomaly upadnú do čiernoty.

Ani jeden z nich si neuvedomí, čo tie kamene znamenajú.


	28. Kapitola 28

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 28**

Severus Snape, ex-smrťožrút, Majster elixírov, Majster čiernej mágie, slizolinčan dlhé roky, a kedysi človek, čo nenávidel všetko chrabromilské, jediný zachytáva Hermionu Grangerovú, keď klesá v bezvedomí na zem.

Nikto si to nevšíma.

Až dovtedy, kým sa jeho vysoká temná postava nenarovná a s náhlivosťou zaplaví miestnosť jeho zúrivosť, z ktorej niekoľkým ľuďom zostane zima.

Všetky hlavy sa otočia a izba je zrazu príliš tichá, príliš malá, pretože všetci vidia toho temného kúzelníka držať v náručí ich Hermionu. Väčšine z nich neujde skutočnosť, že tento muž jemne podopiera hlavu svojej bývalej študentky s ľahkosťou a dôvernosťou, ani im neujde fakt, že planie hnevom.

Prepuká chaos, keď George okamžite volá po liečiteľke, keď sa Harry presúva od svojej dcéry k boku svojej najlepšej priateľky, keď Molly okamžite začne klásť otázky. Po celý čas Severus drží Hermionu tesne pri sebe, jeho oči tvrdšie, temnejšie a zúrivejšie než ako ich väčšina videla dlhý čas.

Čo spôsobí, že Harry zastane vo svojom približovaní.

Čo spôsobí, že George zastane vo svojom zámere vziať tú čarodejnicu od vyššieho kúzelníka.

Zastaví kričiacu Molly uprostred vety.

A nakoniec spôsobí, že sa liečiteľka pozastaví, skôr než sa viditeľne roztrasie a pokračuje vpred.

Tá malá žena okamžite preberá dohľad nad situáciou tým, že príde k dievčaťu v mužových rukách a vrhne diagnostické kúzla.

A potom ďalšie.

Zamračenie narastá medzi liečiteľkinými očami, zamračenie, ktoré spôsobí, že sa Severusovi zovrú vnútornosti.

Ďalšie kúzlo.

"Ach, drahá." Mumlanie liečiteľky, niečo, čo nikto nechce počuť.

Najmenej zo všetkých Severus, ktorý okamžite myslí na svojho krstného syna.

"V čom je problém?" Vyštekne.

Liečiteľka vzhliadne na vysokého tmavého muža, strhne sa pri tom výraze v jeho očiach. "Jej mágia. Poďte so mnou, musíme ju uložiť do druhej izby."

Pri týchto slovách sa prelomí mlčanie v izbe a niekoľko ľudí začne naraz hovoriť, vrátane Georgea pri jeho boku, Harryho pred ním a Molly presne v rohu.

"Ticho." Jeho hlas švihne silou.

Okamžite ich umlčí.

"Lokalizujte Draca Malfoya," vraví, keď sa otočí, aby nasledoval liečiteľku.

"Čože?" To je výkrik od Georgea. "Prečo?"

Severus sa na toho Weasleyho nepozrie. Sústredí svoj pohľad na Harryho. "Nájdi okamžite pána Malfoya."

Severus sa nezastaví, aby zistil, či Harry poslúchne, vie, že tak urobí, vôbec o tom nepochybuje, keď kráča za liečiteľkou von z Lilynej izby a okamžite do izby oproti cez chodbu.

Čarodejnica v jeho rukách je ľahučká a on ju nesie bez námahy, s podivnou silou na neho zaútočia spomienky spred desiatich rokov, keď si spomína, že robil presne toto isté, keď odchádzal zo zakrvaveného bojiska.

Malfoy sa vtedy tackal pri jeho pleci, vo svojej ruke držal jej prútik, nešťastie, strach, ale v očiach toho mladého muža aj niečo iné jednoznačné a jasné.

Ex-profesor si pamätá ten pohľad zreteľne, pretože to bol pohľad, ktorý si vždy prial vidieť v očiach svojho krstného syna, tú nežnosť, ktorú dúfal, že ten mladý človek raz objaví.

Avšak pohľad, ktorý od tej doby nevidel.

Severus ju položí na posteľ, cúvne, aby sa pozrel na tú ženu, všimne si bledosť jej tváre, temné kruhy pod jej očami a tú trochu napnutú pokožku na lícnych kostiach. Uvažuje, či tieto znaky stresu na jej tele sú z toho, čo práve prekonala alebo je to kvôli tým posledným niekoľkým týždňom práce s Dracom.

Má pocit, že to posledné skôr než to prvé.

Severus sleduje, ako liečiteľka panikári, vrhá ďalšie a ďalšie kúzla, krúti hlavou, keď to robí, to ustarané zamračenie medzi jej očami je stále prítomné.

Tá žena sa konečne pozrie na toho vysokého tmavého kúzelníka. "Čo presne to tam urobila?" pýta sa konečne.

Skoro uskočí pri tom zamračení, ktoré sa zrazu zjaví v črtách toho muža. "To bláznivé dievčisko sa pokúsilo absorbovať mágiu toho dieťaťa."

Liečiteľkina tvár zbledne pri jeho slovách. "Pokúsila sa absorbovať mágiu, ale to je..."

Zmĺkne, nie istá ako to dokončiť.

Severus to dokončí za ňu. "To je samovražda. Áno, som si toho vedomý, tak ako by si malo byť vedomých pár ďalších čarodejníkov a čarodejníc v tej izbe, ale blázon vyhľadáva spoločnosť bláznov a tak to bývalo vždy." Nadychuje sa pomaly, aby znovu získal kontrolu.

Ostré odseknutie, ale pod väčšou kontrolou. "Takže, aké je poškodenie?"

Liečiteľka sa strhne nad tým hlasom a otočí sa k žene na posteli. "Nie som si celkom istá. Musím urobiť ešte niekoľko ďalších diagnostík a testov, ale vyzerá to, ako keby bola v bezvedomí; ale jej mágia sa veľmi podivne správa a váham, či to nenazvať mágiou vyvolanou kómou." Zamračenie zaihrá v črtách ženy, keď ešte raz mávne nad Hermionou a pokrúti hlavou. "Neviem, nikdy predtým som nevidela takýto druh magickej reakcie. Pôjdem sa spojiť s vedúcim oddelenia, Belanim, porozprávam sa s ním, aby sa prišiel pozrieť a uvidíme, čo si myslí on."

Severus raz prikývne, stroho. "Je práve teraz v nejakom nebezpečenstve?"

Liečiteľka pokrúti hlavou. "Nie. Okrem stavu bezvedomia sa nezdá, že by niečo fyzické nebolo v poriadku. Ale dala som na ňu monitorovacie kúzla, takže keby sa niečo zmenilo, budem to okamžite vedieť."

Ďalšie strohé prikývnutie, hoci tie tmavé oči nie sú viacej zamerané na liečiteľku, ale skôr na Hermionu.

Liečiteľku táto skutočnosť poteší a rýchlo opúšťa izbu.

Severus nie. Usadí sa na stoličke vedľa postele, mlčky hľadí na svoju bývalú študentku, temné oči bezvýrazné, keď sleduje, ako sa pomaly nadychuje a vydychuje.

Nie je ani najmenej prekvapený, keď sa dvere otvoria a jeho krstný syn vkráča do izby, hoci je to len pár okamihov a vôbec by to nestačilo, aby ho niekto našiel a priviedol sem.

Severus vedel, keď vravel Harrymu, aby zohnal Draca, že existuje veľmi dobrá šanca, že už je Draco na ceste.

Ale nebol si istý, a to poznanie, že sa nemýlil a tie dôsledky za ním naplnia Severusovu myseľ vždy plnú otázok a odpovedí.

Dracova tvár je bezvýrazná, hoci to rýchle zaťatie čeľuste ho zrádza, keď naplno zbadá Hermionu ležať v bezvedomí na posteli.

Vzhliadne nahor a zachytí Severusov pohľad, ale skôr než sa niečo spýta, Minerva vkráča za ním, jej pohľad je tiež odvrátený k tej čarodejnici, za ňou nasleduje Harry.

Cíti podráždenie svojho krstného syna, hnev, zúrivosť na tých dvoch jedincov, ako keby boli jeho vlastné a on rýchlo vstáva zo stoličky.

"Draco tu zostane so slečnou Grangerovou, chcel by som si pohovoriť s pánom Potterom a Minervou."

Jeho krstný syn sa na neho sotva pozrie. Niežeby to očakával.

Tí dvaja ho nasledujú von z izby.

Harry sa tvári zamyslene, Minerva vyzerá, ako keby mala puknúť od otázok.

Severus v duchu vzdychne nad tým, o čom vie, že príde.

_Prekliati chrabromilčania, vždy sú rovnakí._

Pomyslí si, keď Minerva položí svoju prvú otázku.

"Čo povedala liečiteľka?"

Jej prvá otázka.

"Myslí si, že je v mágiou vyvolanej kóme."

Minerva si zakryje rukou ústa, oči rozšírené strachom. Harry neodvráti pohľad od dverí, cez ktoré práve prišli, ale Severus si všimne zblednutie v črtách toho chlapca.

"Je si istá?"

"Celkom. To bol bláznivý kúsok; ani jedného z vás vôbec nenapadlo, čo sa to chystá slečna Grangerová urobiť?"

Teraz vina, na oboch, Harrym aj Minerve.

Znechutené odfrknutie od Severusa. "Myslel som si, že nie. Nechali ste ju absorbovať mágiu toho decka; možno vy nepoznáte tohto dôsledky, pán Potter, ale Minerva by to mala vedieť."

Minerva prikývne, jej oči sa lesknú slzami, ktoré nepreleje. "Samozrejme. Ja som len, myslela som, že to Hermiona vie, že to vie lepšie."

Ďalšie odfrknutie. "Som si istý, že slečna Grangerová presne vedela, čo robí; ale naozaj ani jeden z vás, ani jej obľúbená profesorka, ani ty, jej najlepší priateľ, neviete nič o slečne Grangerovej. Povedať, že vás nenapadlo, že sa pokúsi o takú vec, ukazuje, že jej buď veľmi málo rozumiete, alebo ste sa rozhodli jej veľmi málo rozumieť."

Tie slová kruté, nahnevané, pretože Severus je skutočne nahnevaný na tých dvoch pred ním.

"Ona by to aj tak urobila, napriek tomu, čo by jej to spôsobilo." Dutý hlas. Harry sa stále nepozerá na svojich bývalých profesorov, zíza na dvere, jeho tvár bledá.

Severus nepovažuje za potrebné odpovedať. Sleduje ich oboch.

Minerva sa viditeľne dáva dokopy, nasadzuje si na plecia pláštik riaditeľky.

Severus vie, aká otázka bude nasledovať.

"Ako to Draco vedel?"

To odvráti Harryho pozornosť z izby, z ktorej práve odišiel, k svojej bývalej vedúcej fakulty. Severusa pobaví, že tá otázka Harryho prekvapila.

"Čo tým myslíš, Minerva?" Pýta sa, zo zvyku, pretože sa mu páči vidieť, keď sa tá staršia žena na neho zamračí.

"Vieš, čo tým myslím, chlapče. Draco bol už v nemocnici, keď sme ho s Harrym odišli pohľadať."

Mierne nadvihnutie obočia, jemný úškrn na perách. "Náhoda?"

"Nie. Žiadna náhoda," povedala, bodavo.

Ten úškrn trochu podrastie.

"To je pravda, Severus," vraví Harry, čím preruší to, čo sa chystalo byť škaredou odpoveďou od Minervy.

Severus otočí svoj pohľad na Harryho, teraz sa ten mladší muž pozerá na svojho bývalého profesora, hoci vina a smútok stále lemujú jeho črty a odrážajú sa v jeho zelených očiach.

Harry pokračuje. "Vedel, že sa Hermione niečo stalo, pretože sme na neho narazili, len čo sme opustili oddelenie."

"A on sa dožadoval vedieť, kde je Hermiona," dodá Minerva, hlas stále chladný v reakcii na Severusove podpichovanie.

Severus mierne prikývne. "Je to tým ich putom."

Okamih, v ktorom sa Severus díva dokonca s väčším pobavením, hoci nič nedá najavo vo svojich črtách. Tie sú zdvorilé a bezvýrazné.

Minerva zbledne, klasická reakcia, hoci Severusa zaujme to, že na Harryho tvári nevidí žiadne prekvapenie.

"To zväzovacie kúzlo je teda také silné?" pýta sa Harry, stále zamyslený, a Severus si pripomína, že sa rozpráva s ministrom mágie, zabijakom Voldemorta, už nie viacej chlapcom v učebni elixírov.

"Každá krvná mágia je taká silná." Odpovedá.

Znova pobavenie, keď začuje Minervu tentoraz zalapať po dychu a zistí, že niečo z toho zamysleného výrazu zmizlo z Harryho tváre.

Maximálne uspokojujúce.

Napokon, kúsok z neho je stále tým umasteným blbcom.

Úškrn. Len zaihrá popri jeho tvári.

"To nemyslíš vážne, Severus? Krvná mágia?" Konečne sa Minerva pýta.

"Som maximálne vážny." Odpovedá Severus, vie, že sa teraz Minerva snaží prísť na detaily toho, ako by sa to mohlo stať, keď tu stojí a zíza na neho.

Harry pokrúti hlavou. "Nerozumiem. Myslel som si, že urobili nejaký druh zväzovacieho kúzla, ale len to, nič viac. Ako tu môže byť krvná mágia? A okrem toho, myslel som si, že krvná mágia sa dá zdieľať len medzi členmi rodiny."

_Ako moja matka a ja._

Je to dodatočné vyhlásenie, hoci ho Harry nepovie.

Severus ľahostajne pokrčí plecami, hoci jeho ďalšie slová sú posmešné. "Človek nemusí byť príbuzný, aby sa podieľal na krvnej mágii, ale ani v krvnom zviazaní, chlapče."

Harry sa pri tom tóne strhne.

Severus pokračuje. "Ale, naozaj si myslím, že to zväzovacie kúzlo malo byť len zväzovacím kúzlom, vrátane nutkania, ale nič viacej než to. Ale prejavilo sa niečo, nejaký vonkajší vplyv a to kúzlo nedopadlo tak, ako by malo."

Minerva a Harry na neho zízajú. Minerva pomaly prižmúri oči nad tou hádankou, o ktorej premýšľa vo svojej hlave.

"A ten vonkajší vplyv?" Pýta sa, hoci už pozná odpoveď, ale musí ju počuť, aby si ju potvrdila skôr, než bude premýšľať o tom, čo by to mohlo znamenať.

Severus si nemôže pomôcť, ale nechá ten úškrn ozdobiť svoju tvár, keď sa pozerá sem a tam medzi tým čarodejníkom a čarodejnicou.

"Láska."

Jedno slovo.


	29. Kapitola 29

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 29**

Mal pocit, že sa topí. Dusivá a ochromujúca potreba dýchať, potreba vzduchu, niečo, čo ho škrabalo v hrdle, zúfalo.

Potreba vzduchu.

A keď si konečne uvedomil, že je niečo vážne zle. Keď si konečne uvedomil, že niečo je rozhodne zle, bol už na zemi, niekoľko študentov sa na neho so znepokojením pozeralo a jeden študent, chrabromilčan pri všetkej tej irónii, sa vydal po madam Pomfreyovú.

Skôr než mohol nabrať dych a povedať všetkým, aby vypadli.

Ale jeho hlas nefungoval, a nič nevyšlo von, dokonca keď ďalší útok, nech ho spôsobilo čokoľvek, spôsobil pocit zatemnenia, jeho zrak sa zakalil, keď sa tie tiene pomaly prechádzali pred jeho zrakom.

Bolesť.

Množstvo bolesti.

A pod ňou poznanie, so skrútením jeho brucha tak značným, že sa prehol v páse, poznanie, že sa nedialo niečo zlé s ním, ale niečo zlé sa dialo s ňou.

S Hermionou.

Šepot. Varovanie, panika, jej hlas, jeho hlas, nebol si celkom istý, hoci vedel, že niečo bolo veľmi, veľmi zle.

Vidiny červenej, krvavej, čiernej, karmínovej, vidiny šedej, šialene, ktoré vírili za jeho zatvorenými očami. Tak veľmi šialene. Nezmyselne.

A tá bolesť.

Skoro neznesiteľná, keď počúval hlasy študentov, keď začul, že prišla madam Pomfreyová, keď si uvedomoval, že mu kladie otázky a neistota, čo to boli za slová a čo má povedať ako odpoveď.

Neistota.

Až kým sa zrazu tá bolesť nestratila.

Magicky zmizla.

Prázdnota.

Úplná.

A potom panika. Keď sa vyštveral na nohy, keď odstrčil ľudí preč, keď utekal chodbami, von z hradu, preč z pozemkov a odmiestnil sa okamžite do Sv. Munga, a vedel, vedel, ako keby to bolo jeho vlastné telo, myseľ, vedel, že niečo je hrozne, hrozne zle.

Len ako-tak si uvedomil, že Harry a Minerva kráčajú jeho smerom, uvedomil si, že hovoria, začul niečo o tom, že si Severus žiadal jeho prítomnosť a niečo o tom, že je Hermiona chorá.

Ale on vedel, že je to viac než len choroba.

Poznal to.

So zvierajúcou bolesťou v bruchu, na spodku jeho chrbtice, niekde, niečo, jeho mágia možno, ktorá kričala bolesťou, strachom.

Nerozumel, či je to ona alebo on, a nerozumel, čo sa deje.

Ale vedel. Vedel.

Až kým nevošiel do tej izby.

A neuvidel ju. Ležať na posteli, kučery okolo jej hlavy.

Ozvena spomienky z minulosti.

Zvieranie. Pretože niečo bolo veľmi, veľmi zle.

Niečo je veľmi, veľmi zle.

Posadí sa, vedľa nej, nedotýka sa jej, sleduje, ako sa s každým nadýchnutím zdvíha a klesá jej hruď, to pomalé trepotanie pulzu na jej krku. Díva sa, ale nevidí, keď pomaly a metodicky dáva dole svoje bariéry, skladá svoje štíty, tak aby ju mohol cítiť, cítiť niečo z jej mágie.

Po celý čas uvažuje, čo to zažil. A prečo to spočiatku tak silne prežíval, aj keď jeho štíty boli na mieste.

Nerozumie.

Ale vie, inštinktívne vie, ako keď svrbenie potrebuje poškriabať, alebo ešte lepšie ako keď čelo v horúčke žiada studenú ruku.

Poznanie.

Oprie si lakte o kolená, oprie hlavu o ruky, keď sa sústredí, metodicky, presne, sústredí, aby zložil to, čo bolo treba vytvárať niekoľko dní. Premýšľa, nakrátko, ach, tak veľmi krátko, že je šialený, keď toto robí, že nemá žiaden dôvod, aby to robil. Uvažuje, pýta sa, čo presne tým dosiahne.

Ale nezaujíma ho to.

Nie naozaj.

Sústredí sa. Na to poznanie práve, keď tie štíty začnú padať, práve keď sa tie pekné reťazce štítov odlamujú, tým viac a viac si ju uvedomuje.

Jej mágiu.

Víri v temnote, ktorú nikdy predtým nevidel.

Zatienenej.

Chorobne sladkej a mastnej ako olej.

Chuť na jazyku, ktorá sa mu hnusí, ktorá ho núti chcieť zvracať, hoci pokračuje, hlava v rukách, oči zatvorené.

Metodicky.

Sústredene.

Používa jej dýchanie. Ten rovnomerný zvuk jej dýchania v inak tichej izbe ho spája s realitou, keď sa ponára hlbšie a hlbšie do svojej mágie.

Vycíti prítomnosť tmavého čarodejníka skôr, než ho môže počuť a so štítmi len spolovice spadnutými vzhliadne na svojho bývalého profesora, ktorý stojí vo dverách.

Odpovede.

"Čo sa stalo?" Jeho hlas je strnulo chladný, všimne si Harryho a Minervu za Severusom, všimne si, ako sa obaja strhnú pri jeho otázke.

Severus neodvráti zrak od svojho krstného syna, vidí to napätie v jeho tvári, tú bledosť, tú líniu jeho zaťatej čeľuste.

"Pokúsila sa absorbovať mágiu mladšej Potterovej."

Draco počuje tie slová. Počuje a rozumie a zrazu sa tie obavy, tá bolesť, ten pocit straty, nech to je čokoľvek, čo krúži okolo jeho osoby, mení na zúrivosť.

Chladnú zúrivosť.

Šedé oči sa zmenia na oceľ, keď sa pozerá za Severusa na ministra mágie.

Zelené oči sa pozrú na neho, vina, bolesť, jasná v črtách toho druhého muža.

Ale Draco nič z tohto nevidí, nič z toho. Postaví sa, pomaly, pokojne, elegantne, vždy tak elegantne, hoci bolesť uháňa jeho systémom a jeho mágia sa chová podivne.

Ale stále vždy tak vznešene.

Severus si okamžite uvedomí, že muž pred ním rýchlo stráca spojenie s realitou, ako odpoveď na jeho city k žene na nemocničnej posteli alebo kvôli reakcii na to zviazanie.

Ale spoznáva to. Už to videl predtým. Raz v minulosti.

"Pán Potter, Minerva, myslím, že by ste obaja mali odísť. Ja informujem Draca o tom, čo sa prihodilo."

Draco sa pozerá na dvojicu pred ním, ktorá stojí za jeho učiteľom a pomaly pokrúti hlavou. "Nie, Severus, myslím, že to chcem vedieť od nich, chcem od nich vysvetlenie, pretože som si istý, že presne vedia, čo sa tu stalo."

Harry Potter. Chlapec-Ktorý-Prežil a Chlapec-S-Prílišnou-Gurážou obíde svojho bývalého profesora.

Severus zasyčí, keď Draco pomaly obchádza tú posteľ.

"Hermiona povedala, že vie, čo robiť, aby zachránila Lily," pokúsil sa Harry, vytiahol ruky, v pokore, vo vine, v ospravedlnení.

Na to sa Draco upokojí, zrazu, nepohne sa z miesta, kde stojí pri nohách postele. "A teba nenapadlo spýtať sa, ako to urobí? Ako to dokáže? Nenapadlo ťa spochybniť jej jednanie, hoci vieš, že by urobila čokoľvek, aby zachránila tvoje dieťa, jej krstňa?"

Pauza, hustá, bolesť. Pokračovanie. "Hlavne ak mala pocit, že je to jej chyba."

Minerva sa strhne.

Dracov hlas, hladký, zreteľný, hodvábne chladný až mrazí. Udiera. "Nevzali ste do úvahy, že by urobila čokoľvek, aby ochránila tvoje dieťa a ani raz nepomyslela na seba."

Úškrn. Zlosť, nenávisť v tých oceľových očiach. "Si naozaj taký veľký blázon?" Krok. "Alebo ti to je možno jedno."

Harry bledne pri Dracových slovách, až do tých posledných, až do toho posledného vyhlásenia a potom sa prejaví jeho povaha, tá povaha, ktorá len mierne zjemnela rokmi a zodpovednosťou. "Ty ničomu nerozumieš." Hnev za jeho slovami, hnev podporovaný vinou.

Dracov úškrn sa zmení na niečo viac, niečo maniacke, jeho mágia víri okolo jeho tela, rýchlo krúži, krúži.

"Nie? Alebo možno rozumiem až priveľmi. Možno rozumiem, že si sa vždy na ňu spoliehal, že ťa dostane z kaše, vždy si sa spoliehal na ňu, že nájde riešenie, dokonca aj keby ju to riešenie nakoniec stálo život."

A zrazu je Harryho zúrivosť taká veľká ako Dracova, keď tie slová krúžia izbou, keď tí dvaja čarodejníci stoja zoči-voči, ich mágia, jedna oslnivá vo svojich správnych farbách, tá druhá temná a hrozivá, farby, ktoré vidia tí, ktorí sa vedia správne pozerať.

"A ty nie si o nič lepší, Malfoy." Harry, jeden krok vpred, popri Severusovi, ktorý sa pozerá na tých dvoch čarodejníkov s prázdnym výrazom hoci náhle, práve vtedy, má prútik vo svojej ruke.

Harry pokračuje. "Ty, ktorý si sa s ňou dobrovoľne zviazal s plným vedomím, že jej zoberieš mágiu, že ju vysaješ do sucha, ako prekliaty vampír, zabiješ ju, nebolo to to, čo si sa chystal urobiť, keby všetko vyšlo tak ako malo? Nezabil by si ju?"

A Draco zbledne, a potom sčervená, len trochu, sotva nejaká farba vôbec ozdobí kraje jeho lícnych kostí. Ruka sa skrúti do päste, pri jeho boku, kontrola, dokonca keď zhromažďuje svoju mágiu okolo seba. "Kvôli tebe, Potter, tak aby si mohol prežiť, vždy kurva kvôli tebe."

A Harry vie, že je to pravda, ale je mu to jedno, tá bolesť, tá zrada, ktorú cítil, odkedy mu Hermiona povedala, čo urobila, prichádza do čela jeho myšlienok, namierená na muža pred ním. Kedysi nepriateľ, potom spojenec, a keby bol k sebe úprimný, muž, ktorý mu vzal jeho Hermionu, teraz, vtedy, nezáleží na tom, ale jeho to doháňa k zúrivosti.

Harryho prútik je teraz v jeho ruke, hoci ju nezdvihne. Roky skúseností, nepotrebuje zdvihnúť prútik, môže použiť slová, slová, aby ublížili, zaútočili.

A to urobí. "A čo teraz, Malfoy? A čo teraz? Ty jej ubližuješ teraz, a neviem, ako a čo robíš, ale vidím to, v jej tvári, v tom, ako sa pohybuje. Tie tiene pod jej očami, tie tam predtým neboli, pred mesiacom, nie dovtedy, kým si nevošiel do jej života. Hermiona je zranená, a je to kvôli tebe. Nech sa deje medzi vami čokoľvek, ubližuje jej to väčšmi, než som jej kedy ublížil ja alebo som kedy mohol."

Okamih mlčania.

Potom.

Harry. "Ty jej vždy ubližuješ."

Šedé oči a zelené spojené. Slová pripojené, tie slová, o ktorých Draco vie, že sú pravdivé, hoci sa nevyslovia.

_Ty jej vždy budeš ubližovať._

Slová nevyslovené. Nie je treba.

Následky jasné.

Šedé oči klesajú k zemi.

A hádka je preč, zúrivosť je preč, chlad presakuje skrz dlaždice nemocničnej dlážky, nahor jeho chodidlami, nohami, trupom, krkom, krúži okolo jeho mysle.

Krúži, krúži.

Príchod liečiteľky nasledovaný čaromedikom (cz: lékouzelníkem) prerušuje ticho izby, tú jeho hustotu, tá kyprá žena sa náhli s chudým nízkym mužom za sebou.

Dvojica zastaví, aby sa pozrela na štyroch ľudí, ktorí stoja v izbe.

Potom čaromedik prehovorí. "Ospravedlňte ma, neviem, čo sa tu deje, ale chcem prezrieť slečnu Grangerovú a potrebujem, aby všetci okrem rodiny opustili izbu."

Čaromedik je trochu prekvapený, keď všetci štyria odídu.

Ale Draco sa neháda. A vie, čo je zle, aspoň, môže cítiť, ako to rezonuje a pulzuje a nepotrebuje čaromedika, aby to potvrdil.

Hoci nejde ďaleko a zastaví hneď za dverami. Nepozrie na zvyšných troch, hoci počuje, ako Harry vraví niečo o skontrolovaní Lily, a Minerva vraví, že pôjde s ním a potom si uvedomuje, že je tam len on a Severus.

Okamih.

Potom tichý hlas, zvláštny vo svojej láskavosti.

"Pán Potter tie slová vyslovil len preto, že bol nahnevaný."

Draco sa nepozrie na svojho učiteľa, neodvráti sa od miesta na zemi, na ktoré hľadí.

Mlčanie.

Potom ostré. "Draco."

Vtedy vzhliadne, z miesta na stene k tomu vyššiemu čarodejníkovi, ktorý na neho hľadí zvrchu, niečo vzdialené, niečo izolované, prekvapený, že je Severus len o trochu vyšší než on, len o malý kúsok.

Ex-profesor pokračuje. "Pán Potter nevie, o čom hovorí."

Pokrútený úškrn na jednom líci Dracovej tváre, nedosiahne jeho oči, nedosiahne na tú temnotu tam, na tú prázdnotu, čo tam je. "Potter odjakživa vedel, o čom hovorí."

Stojí tam, zíza na Severusa, stretáva sa s tmavými čiernymi očami toho muža, je mu jedno, či sa pustí do jeho mysle. Je mu to jedno.

Pretože on jej vždy ubližuje.

A vždy bude.

Tie slová, tie dôsledky, ten význam, krúži, krúži.

Nejasne si uvedomuje, že vtedy liečiteľka a čaromedik odchádzajú a rozprávajú sa medzi sebou.

Nejasne si uvedomuje, že by sa mal asi spýtať, čo zistili prostredníctvom svojich diagnostík.

Ale vie to. Všetko rýchlo vie, pretože ju môže cítiť dokonca cez jeho stále zdvihnuté štíty, cíti ju, cíti jej mágiu.

A on jej vždy ubližuje.

Otočí sa od Severusa, ktorý stojí vo dverách, otočí, otáča sa mu chrbtom.

Pomaly kráča späť do izby, stále elegantne, stále pôvabne, ale už nie je dravec, už nie je vonku kvôli krvi.

Pretože krv sa rozliala. Všetko hotovo. Priveľmi.

Myseľ. Krv.

Prichádza k jej posteli, pozerá sa na ňu, na tú čarodejnicu, ktorá znamená definície, myšlienky, ktorá znamená veľa vecí.

Únava.

Priveľká.

A chlad.

Brutálny.

Skrz celé jeho telo.

Obchádza jej posteľ, aby sa posadil na stoličku vedľa nej, predkláňa sa až kým jeho čelo nespočinie na chladnej necitlivej ruke Hermiony.

A tak zostáva. Oči zatvorené.

Pomaly sa sústredí, vzchopí sa a s metodickou povahou tkáča začína ešte raz rozpletať svoje štíty.


	30. Kapitola 30

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 30**

Tentoraz sedeli za kuchynským stolom, zimný mesiac prenikal skrz okno, čajová súprava medzi nimi.

Vzduch vôkol nich tichý a tmavý; všetci ostatní spali, ticho s pokojom dokonalej zimnej noci.

"Prečo?" Spýtala sa, jej hlas slabý.

Draco ju sledoval, sledoval to, ako svetlo z ohňa poskakovalo po jej črtách, osvetľovalo tie kučery okolo jej tváre. Mala na sebe vyblednutý sveter a spodok pyžama.

"Pretože to boli tvoji rodičia." Odpovedal, odvrátil sa od nej a sklopil zrak na svoje ruky.

Vtedy Hermiona na neho vzhliadla, všimla si mesiac, ktorý sa hral s jeho vlasmi a menil ich z bielej na strieborné. Farba platiny.

Skúmala jeho tvár, skúmala jeho hlas kvôli čomukoľvek, čo by prezradilo, čo cítil, čo cíti, hocičo, ale jeho hlas bol uhladený a jeho tvár neprezrádzala nič.

Tak odlišný, pomyslela si, potom si odpila z čaju, tak odlišný od chlapca, ktorého poznala v škole, od chlapca, ktorý sa objavil pred siedmymi mesiacmi v záhrade Brlohu. Naučil sa kontrolovať svoje pocity, kontrolovať svoj výraz, tak veľmi kontrolovať a ona bola rada, rada, pretože to znamenalo, že prežije.

Hoci keď ho povolalo Znamenie a on si navliekol svoj habit, nemohla si pomôcť, aby sa nebála, nebála až tak veľmi, že nebola schopná jesť či spať.

Hoci o tom, čo to znamená, nepremýšľala.

Ale teraz chcela vedieť, čo si myslí, keď hľadí do svojej šálky; chápala, ale nerozumela, prečo bolo pre ňu také dôležité poznať jeho reakciu.

"Kedy?"

Spýtala sa, keď sa snažila udržať svoj hlas vyrovnaný, keď sa snažila zabrániť slzám preliať sa, ale neuspela. Ten zármutok bol ešte stále čerstvý, priveľmi, ostrie žiletky v jej hrdle, v jej bruchu.

Draco vzhliadol na čarodejnicu oproti nemu. Začul tie slzy v jej hlase dokonca skôr, než mohol rozoznať ich záblesk v matnom svetle ohňa a mesiaca, skôr než sklopila oči, aby sa pozrela na stôl.

"Tú noc predtým než som sem prišiel," odpovedal, sledoval ako bledne pri jeho slovách, sledoval, ako sa jej prsty okolo šálky zovreli tuhšie.

"A ty si tam bol?" Spýtala sa, hlas len o málo silnejší než šepot.

Vtedy vzhliadla na neho, vírenie smútku v jej očiach, ktoré sa stretli s jeho.

V jej očiach zbadal smútok, žiaľ, bolesť.

V jeho pochopenie. Súcit.

Dych sa jej zasekol nad tým necharakteristickým citom, ktorý v nich bol.

"Áno." Odpovedal.

Obaja sa odvrátili, znova k svojim šálkam, ktoré sú pred nimi.

Až kým sa Hermiona nepozrela.

"Povedz mi." Dožadovala sa potichu, tak potichu, že skoro nepočul tie dve slová.

"Čo?"

Vzhliadne a ešte raz sa stretne s jej pohľadom.

Tentoraz je v nich prosba. A odhodlanie.

"Povedz mi, čo sa stalo."

Draco pokrútil hlavou, odtlačil sa od stola, od nej, aby šiel spať, aby unikol tej žiadosti, napoly vstal zo stoličky.

Zachytila jeho ruky vo svojich vlastných, zachytila a držala v zovretí, ktoré bolo skoro bolestivé.

"Povedz mi." Zopakovala.

Napoly stál, jeho ruky v jej, pozeral sa na ňu zvrchu, študoval ju, všímal si tiene pod jej očami, to napätie popri jej ústach.

Tie kučery okolo jej tváre. Ktoré ju lemovali.

"Prečo?"

Priškrtená otázka a kontrola okolo neho sa len o trochu rozlomila.

A jej odpoveď tichá, skoro jemná. "Pretože to potrebujem vedieť."

Draco pomaly pokrútil hlavou. Nad tou iróniou, nad jej hlasom, nad jej požiadavkou, otázkou.

"Naozaj nepotrebuješ."

Tvrdohlavosť, niečo iné, čo spôsobilo, že tá čarodejnica zdvihla hlavu. "Naozaj potrebujem."

A potom povzdych pri porážke, pretože nemôže povedať nie, povzdych a opätovné usadenie sa na stoličku.

Hoci ona nepustila jeho ruky.

A on sa ich nepokúsil vytiahnuť.

"Povedz mi."

Potichu.

A on povedal, stočil ruky tak, že sa ich prsty preplietli.

Hľadel na ne, keď začal.

"Severus to nevedel." Začal. Pauza. Pokračovanie.

"Nemyslím si, že Severus vedel, že boli v tú noc cieľ, pretože keď sme sa premiestnili za ich dom, zachytil som jeho pohľad a bola v ňom hrôza a to ma prekvapilo, pretože on nikdy nedával najavo emócie a v tej chvíli to urobil. Myslím, že som v tom okamihu pochopil, že Severus stále pracuje pre Rád, práve v tom okamihu. Bol som tam len on a ja, vďakabohu, pretože si myslím, že ostatní by dospeli k tomu istému záveru, ale Severus strážil mňa, takže sme v tej chvíli boli len sami dvaja a jedine ja som to videl, ale on vedel, že som to videl a ja som sa bál o svoj život. Bol som prekvapený, keď nič neurobil, namiesto toho sa pohol k domu, kde sa všetci ostatní premiestnili okolo nás."

"Kto?" Jej otázka ho prerušila.

Zdvihne zrak od ich rúk k jej očiam.

"Ja, Severus, moja teta, môj otec, Goyle." Úškrn bolesti prekrížil nakrátko jeho črty. "Priveľký sprievod na dvoch muklov."

Hermiona sa strhla pri jeho slovách, ale nepustila jeho ruky; namiesto toho ich jemne stisla a Draco prestal pozerať do jej očí.

Nebol si istý, čo tam zazrel.

Ale vedel, že si to nezaslúžil.

Ale Hermiona pociťovala súcit, cítila ho celým svojím telom, pretože videla tú hrôzu vpísanú v Dracových črtách. Videla tú bolesť popri tom úškrne a nejako ho to vylepšilo, aj keď len o málo.

Vedela, že trpel. Že cítil bolesť.

Rovnakú, ak nie ešte väčšiu ako jej vlastná.

Pokračoval. Hlas napätý, zvieral jej ruky silnejšie, aj keď si neuvedomoval, že to robil.

"Spali. Prešli sme cez kuchyňu, a..." zastal, trochu potriasol hlavou.

"Toto nemusíš počuť, Hermiona." Skoro zašepkal. Šepot, medzi nimi.

Hermiona, ktorá mala pocit, ako keby niečo zvieralo jej hruď, nejaký druh tlaku na ňu tlačil, stláčal ju, pomaly kývla hlavou.

"Musím."

A pretože jej sila a statočnosť bolo niečo, pred čím pociťoval úctu, dokonca vtedy, možno vtedy to začalo, pokračoval.

"Spali na poschodí. Goyle zostal dole, aby dával pozor pre prípad, že by sa niečo stalo, keby sa ukázal Rád, zvyšok z nás šiel na poschodie. Tvojmu otcovi prvému došlo, čo to je, čo sa deje, kto sme."

Zalapanie po dychu. Hlboké hrdelné zastonanie, oproti nemu.

Nepozrel nahor, nedokázal sa pozrieť, pokračoval, pretože si to žiadala.

Monotónnym hlasom.

"Uvedomil si to a povedal, že tam nie si. Môj otec..." Pauza, pocit, ako keby mu niečo trhalo črevá. "Na to sa môj otec zasmial a povedal, povedal, že tam nie sme kvôli jeho humusáckej dcére, ale kvôli nim, aby sme dali jeho humusáckej dcére lekciu."

Hermiona cítila, ako sa niečo temné načahovalo nahor a zovieralo jej hrdlo pri jeho slovách, vedela, vždy vedela, že jej rodičia zomreli kvôli nej, ale počuť to na vlastné uši, nahlas.

To bolo priveľa.

Cítila, že jej slzy stekajú po lícach, časť z nej chcela zakričať na neho, na chlapca oproti nej, ďalšia časť sa chcela schovať v jeho pleci, dovoliť mu objať ju v náručí.

Mlčanie, keď sa odmietol na ňu pozrieť, keď stále zízal na ich ruky, cítil jej žiaľ, cítil ho, hoci nevidel tie slzy, čo jej stekali po lícach.

Poznanie.

Pokračoval.

"Moju tetu napadlo dostať z nich informáciu o tom, kde si."

Zalapanie po dychu.

"Nevedeli to." Povedala Hermiona.

Draco prikývol, stále sa na ňu nepozrel.

"Viem. Ale moja teta, bola blázon, šialená."

Mlčanie.

Hermiona, hlas čudne nezaujatý. "Takže ich mučila."

Draco sklonil hlavu. "Je mi to ľúto, Hermiona, je mi to tak ľúto."

Potom.

"Povedz mi."

Draco vzhliadol. "Čo?"

Videl to odhodlanie v jej očiach, tú zúrivosť.

"Povedz mi, čo urobili, čo použili."

Pokrútil hlavou, vystrašený z tej zúrivosti, ktorú videl presakovať v Hermioninom pohľade.

"Ja ne..."

Prerušenie. "Povedz mi."

Tak povedal. Pomaly. Metodicky, kým sledoval ako jej tvár stráca všetku farbu, ako jej blednú pery a oči žiaria, prepadnuté v jej tvári, až kým zrazu nevstala, nevstala a nebežala k drezu, kde sa prehla v dávení.

Vydal sa za ňou, skôr než si uvedomil, čo robí. Nasledoval ju a prešiel k nej, chytil jej kučery rukami, odtiahol jej ich od tváre, keď vracala znova a znova, odporná tekutina, zvuk prenikavý v inak tichej izbe, tichej noci.

Vedel, že by ho mala prekliať, minimálne ho odstrčiť, vedel, že by ho mala zabiť, mučiť, za to, že sa díval, ako to ostatní robia jej rodičom.

Ale ona sa neodtiahla, nakoniec, keď už nič nevychádzalo, sa postavila, chvejúca sa pri tom dreze, oprela sa oň, trasúca sa.

Ale neodtiahla sa.

Pretože cítila jeho ruku stočenú na jej krku, chlad na tej rozpálenej pokožke, nevoľnosť sa stále krútila okolo jej žalúdka, pri tej predstave, pri tom pomyslení, stále nevoľnosť, ale jeho prítomnosť upokojovala, jeho ruka chladila.

Pridržiaval jej vlasy jemne od tváre.

Až kým ich nepustil a nenaplnil pohár vody.

Podal jej ho.

Ruka sa mu trochu triasla. Akokoľvek trochu.

Prijala ho, stále sa chvela, padala pomaly k zemi a oprela sa o stenu.

Draco sa zrútil vedľa nej. Nedotýkal sa jej.

"Čo sa stalo tebe?" Nakoniec sa spýtala.

Draco sa vedľa nej vyplašil, pozrel sa na ňu. "Čo máš na mysli?"

"Ak to bola tá noc predtým, než si prišiel do Brlohu, čo sa stalo tebe? Bol si šialený, hovoril si z cesty a bolo tam tak veľa krvi."

Okamih.

Draco zápasil s tým, čo povedať.

"Pokúsil som sa..." Začal, zastal, stratil sa, nevedel kam ďalej pokračovať, nechcel, aby získala zlý dojem. Zúfalo potreboval, aby nenadobudla zlý dojem.

Slová tiché. Sotva prehovorené. "Pokúsil som sa ich zastaviť."

Vtedy Hermiona zabudla na tú bolesť, na okamih. Zabudla na tú bolesť, keď sa na neho pozrela v prekvapení.

"Čože?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Nemyslím, že som to urobil kvôli tebe, alebo kvôli nim. Myslím, že som zošalel, keď som sledoval, čo Bella robí, keď som vedel, že to nie je treba, videl som toho priveľa, bol som v tej cele, myslím, že som sa zbláznil, vlastne, už vtedy som bol šialený, ale to bol katalyzátor. Takže som sa postavil pred jedno z tých kúziel."

Tak veľmi veľa žiaľu.

Ozývajúceho sa medzi nimi, okolo nich.

Smútok. Žiaľ. Bolesť.

"Ako?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou. "Ako čo?"

"Ako ťa mučili?"

Hoci to nechcela vedieť, nie naozaj, tá nevoľnosť bola stále v jej bruchu, krúžila.

Znova pokrútil hlavou. "Nie. Na tom nezáleží. Videla si, v akom stave som bol, keď ma Severus priviedol do Brlohu. Boli to týždne šialenstva nasledované nocou trestu."

Pauza.

Potom sa priblížila únava, únava a smútok, a zanechala ju slabú. Bez premýšľania sa Hermiona predklonila a oprela si hlavu o Dracove plece.

Vycítila, ako sa na chvíľu napäl, skôr než sa pod ňou uvoľnil.

"Pokúsil si sa ich zastaviť."

Nakoniec zamrmlala.

"Nie z dôvodov, ktoré myslíš."

"Ale pokúsil si sa."

Ďalšia pauza.

"Pretože som prichádzal o rozum, Hermiona. Nie pretože to boli tvoji rodičia alebo pretože som myslel na teba. Pretože som v tej chvíli bol šialený."

Ďalšia pauza.

"Ale pokúsil si sa." Zopakovala. Pokračovala. "Aj keby to nemalo nič spoločné s tým, kým boli, stále si to urobil kvôli tomu, že si nechcel, aby to pokračovalo."

Ďalšia pauza.

"Pretože ty nie si vrah, Draco."

Tá posledná veta prehovorená šeptom.

Sotva registrovaná.

Ozvena. Z iného času, z iného miesta.

Ktorá pôsobí bolesť tak presnú, tak vrezávajúcu sa do Dracovej hrude.

A potom.

"Ale ja som zabíjal ľudí." Hlas prehovorený v zlomenej odpovedi, tak veľa zármutku v týchto slovách, tak veľmi veľa zármutku.

Hermiona nezdvihla hlavu z jeho pleca. Namiesto toho sa načiahla po jeho rukách v jeho lone a pritiahne si ich k sebe, ešte raz preplietla svoje prsty s jeho.

"Ale ty nie si vrah."

Odpovedala. Zopakovala.

Jej ruky, jej prsty, ktoré sú prepletené s jeho.

Jemné mukelské prsty prepletené s tými dlhými aristokratickými čistokrvnými prstami.

Sediaci na dlážke kuchyne v Brlohu.

Pri svite mesiaca.

Mlčanie. Medzi nimi.

Ale tak veľmi oveľa viac.

Opretie jeho hlavy o temeno jej.

Biele vlasy v kontraste s tým hnedými kučerami.


	31. Kapitola 31

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 31 **

Pomaly sa sústredí, dáva sa dokopy a s metodickou povahou tkáča začína ešte raz rozpletať svoje štíty.

Až kým neskončí. Konečne. Myseľ, mágia, otvorené, nechránené.

Poskytuje sám sebe okamih. Myšlienku. Jeho rozpálená hlava na tom studenom chlade jej ruky.

Upevňuje sa.

Cíti jej mágiu, to vírenie tieňov, okolo jeho, ako mu ide v ústrety, dotýka sa, ustupuje, ide v ústrety, ešte raz sa dotýka.

Draco vie, čo je zle, vedel to, len čo jeho posledné vlákno odpadlo a jej mágia ohrozovala jeho vo vlnách temného mora mágie, ktoré špliechalo na jeho vlastné, nič nevidno z jej základnej mágie, z toho pocitu z nej, horúceho, požadujúceho, výlučne jej, ktorý nie je nikde v tej bezútešnej krajine.

Hoci dokáže rozoznať len chlad krvnej mágie. Priamo tam. Sotva. Viac ozvena než niečo iné.

A to nutkanie ako bielu páľavu v jeho hrudi. Na spodku jeho chrbtice.

A to more šedej, to more tieňov, ktoré sa zdvíhajú ako odpoveď na jeho prítomnosť, ako odpoveď na jeho vlastnú mágiu, až kým to nevyzerá, ako keby sa medzi ním a tou čarodejnicou pred ním pohyboval príliv a odliv.

Ich mágie.

Tá myšlienka prichádza nepozvaná do jeho unavenej mysle, kým sleduje tie farby za svojimi zatvorenými očami.

Šedá mágia v ich mágii, niečo, čo vytvorili, nejako, nejakým spôsobom, ale tak či tak ich výtvor.

Z toho poznania pramení prijatie, z dlhého sústredenia uvedomenie si.

Tá irónia. Medzi nimi vždy tá irónia. Večne chýbajúce slová. Stratené myšlienky. Ktoré sú nevyslovené, ktoré sa naznačujú. Nie vždy celkom pravda, ale ani celkom lož.

Vždy.

A Potterove slová, ako ozvena, krúžia v jeho hlave, keď sa obzerá späť na ten posledný mesiac s ňou, keď sa pozerá späť na tých posledných desať rokov, na desať rokov predtým, keď sa obzerá späť. On nikdy nebol pre ňu dobrý.

Pravý opak.

Ale koho? Pottera? Weasleyho?

Samotnej Hermiony?

A záleží na tom vôbec?

Konečne zdvihne hlavu, bolesť v jeho krku sa ohlási z niekoľkých hodín, ktoré presedel v tejto polohe. Prezerá si jej tvár aj vtedy, keď si prstom šúcha miesto medzi svojimi očami.

Nevyzerá inak. Niežeby čakal, že bude.

Nie, keď môže povedať, že sa nič nezmení len prosto tým, že tam sedí a jej mágia krúži okolo neho.

To ticho sa prelomí zvukom otváraných dverí.

"Zvolajú poradu," temný Severusov hlas sa nesie smerom k nemu.

Draco vzhliadne od Hermiony a stretá s očami jeho učiteľa. "Kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo Potterovmu decku?"

Severus raz prikývne. "Áno. Hoci skôr než skočíš k nejakému záveru, pán Potter či pani Potterová nič nepovedali. Nejako sa tá informácie dostala k tlači a ministerstvo dostalo niekoľko protestných listov. Zdá sa, že to nie je po prvý raz, čo sa niečo také stalo, hoci po prvý raz sa to vystupňovalo k nutnosti hospitalizácie v nemocnici."

Pauza a potom Severus podíde vpred, pritiahne si ďalšie kreslo od steny a vkĺzne do neho, trochu sa predkloní, aby prebodol svojho krstného syna pohľadom. "Zdá sa, že sa pre vás dvoch stalo ešte dôležitejším, aby ste dokončili svoj výskum v tejto veci a mohlo sa nájsť primerané riešenie."

Draco odtrhne oči, vnútornosti zovreté, trpká chuť na jazyku.

"Žiaden problém," vraví a tie dve slová sú ostré ako nôž v tichu izby. Pozrie sa na svoje ruky, potom na ochabnuté ruky čarodejnice na nemocničnej posteli.

"Žiaden problém," zopakuje.

Okamih. Doba, kedy sa obaja muži pozerajú na Hermionu.

Potom.

"Čo vidíš, Draco?" Tá otázka je zafarbená skutočnou zvedavosťou.

Draco nevzhliadne od Hermiony. Po chvíli odpovedá.

"Nie je toho tak veľa, čo vidím, ako toho, čo cítim."

Odfrknutie podráždenia a Draco si nemôže pomôcť, aby sa neuškrnul, letmo pozrie na Severusa, kým sa znova pozrie nadol.

Pokračuje, pretože nemá dôvod, aby nepokračoval, pokračuje, pretože dôveruje svoju krstnému otcovi, pretože má pocit, že musí vysvetliť.

Niečo.

Tak vysvetľuje. "Krvnú mágiu cítiť ako zimnú noc. Jej chladný, vzdialený, mlčanlivý šepot ľadu pod špičkami mojich prstov okrem toho, keď planie na tom mieste na mojej hrudi. Tá mágia je vždy rovnaká, vždy ju cítiť rovnako, či som pri nej alebo nie, hoci keď nosím ten krvný kameň, pocit z nej sa zvyšuje, skoro žiari, ale vždy čisto. Ale ako vlákno, medzi ňou a mnou, trvalé uvedomovanie si jej prítomnosti.

Pauza. Mlčanie.

"A tá druhá mágia? Tá spomínaná?" nakoniec sa spýta Severus.

Draco o tom premýšľa. Snaží sa vysvetliť skrz vysvetlenie, skrz slová, ktoré nepostačujú.

"Tá šedá mágia, mágia tieňov, nech ju akokoľvek označíš, je iná, skoro ako more, voda, ktorá obmýva brehy alebo naráža do útesov. Reaguje priamo na jej prítomnosť, vždy."

Draco zastane, uvedomí si, že v istom okamihu ju musel chytiť za ruku a jemne ju drží, krehké vtáčatko vo svojich dlhých prstoch.

"Veľmi málo pokoja, a veľmi veľa búrok," vraví, potichu, viac pre seba než Severusa, ktorý sedí na druhej strane postele a sleduje ho. Oči staršieho muža sú zahĺbené a skoro láskavé.

"A ešte je tu moja mágia, ktorej vnímanie nemusím vysvetľovať, pretože je to rovnaké pre každého čarodejníka a čarodejnicu, jednoducho uvedomenie si niečej moci, ale, tiež dokážem cítiť jej mágiu, hlavne bez svojich ochrán, pri blízkom kontakte.

Úsmev, tak veľmi krátky, ozdobí jeho bledé črty. "Jej mágiu cítiť ako vánok zo severného mora."

A potom sa ten úsmev stratí. "Ale teraz ju nedokážem vnímať. Jediné, čo vnímam, sú tiene pohybujúce sa okolo nej a sú pokojné a ustálené, ale všetko ostatné pohltili."

A v jeho hlase je smútok, smútok a tiež niečo iné.

Prijatie.

Hoci čoho ani jeden z mužov nevie.

"A jej krvná mágia?" nakoniec sa pýta Severus.

Draco sklopí oči na ruky, ktoré držia jej. "Je tam, sotva, pod tým."

Ďalšia pauza.

Potom. Severus.

"Uvedomuješ si, že si jediný, ktorý jej bude schopný pomôcť."

Draco vzhliadne a straší muž je ohromený výrazom na tvári krstného syna. Uvedomenie, bolesť, ale aj zvláštny druh beznádeje. Nerozumie a myslí si, že možno ani jeho krstný syn nerozumie.

Ale potom Draco prikývne. "Viem. Tiež viem, ako to mám urobiť." Úškrn. "A ani som si neuvedomil, že to viem."

"Prijať ju? Ako to ona urobila s Potterovým deckom?" spýta sa Severus a znova je jeho hlas zvedavý.

"Áno."

Ten úškrn je preč.

Severus sleduje muža, ktorý sedí pri boku ženy. Vidí bledosť jeho čŕt, tú napätú pokožku na jeho lícach, oči farby ortuti. Vidí tie plecia odeté v čiernej, večne odeté v čiernej, trochu zhrbené, nie celkom také vzpriamené, také aristokratické, ako sa normálne zdajú, biele vlasy rozstrapatené.

Vidí to.

A rozumie tomu.

"Miluješ ju?"

Vrhnutá otázka. Ľahostajne. Klamlivo lenivo.

Draco vzhliadne nahor a stretáva sa s čiernymi očami, stretáva sa s nimi a dovolí svojim pocitom odzrkadliť sa na tvári, v jeho očiach, dovolí svojmu učiteľovi vidieť všetko.

Jedinému živému človekovi, pri ktorom by sa opovážil urobiť také dačo.

A to, čo Severus vidí, skrúti jeho vnútornosti, pretože všetky tie prchavé výrazy, všetky tie prchavé emócie sú tam, zjavné, už viac nie sú prchavé, ale sú prítomné. A vidí to potvrdenie jeho slov, ale tiež vidí ten strach, tiež vidí tú bolesť, tú neistotu, zlobu, kus zúrivosti a pod tým, tú neistotu, tú beznádej, ten smútok, všetko zabalené v zvláštnom druhu zmierenia sa.

"Miluješ," odpovedá Severus.

A potom, keď Draco okamžite neodpovedá, pokračuje.

"Čo sa stalo medzi vami dvoma?"

Zúrivosť, rýchla, okamžitá, nahradená takmer okamžite tým zvláštnym výrazom vyčerpaného prijatia.

"Ja som Draco Malfoy a ona je Hermiona Grangerová."

Slová. Zopakované. Ktoré znamenajú tak veľmi, veľmi veľa vecí.

"To nie je odpoveď." Hlas pokojný. Temný.

Draco sa na neho nepozrie. Namiesto toho sa pozerá neprítomne, hľadí nadol, ale nepozerá sa. Sústredený. Do vnútra.

"Je to. Vždy bola." Zamrmle. Pre seba. Pre muža oproti sebe.

Pre čarodejnicu na posteli.

A keď sa pozrie na Severusa, stretne sa s jeho pohľadom. "Slizolinčan a chrabromilčanka, Severus. Dva protiklady."

Čierna hlava sa pomaly potrasie. "Výhovorka."

"Nie." Vraví Draco. Nepatrný nádych trpkosti. "Realita." Náznak úsmevu. "Realita, vždy realita. Tma a svetlo. Zlaté trio, ktoré som efektívne zničil." Pauza. Potom. "Voldemort by bol taký pyšný."

Severus sa okamžite postaví, hnev obaľuje jeho vysokú temnú postavu, keď zíza na svojho krstného syna. "To je naprostý nezmysel. Hlúposť, Draco. Totálna blbosť."

Draco trochu nakloní hlavu. "Možno. Ale je to pravda, a vždy to pravda bývala."

Severus krúti hlavou, raz, dvakrát, tmavé vlasy víria okolo jeho rysov.

"A ak ty naozaj niečomu takému veríš a si ochotný zmieriť sa s takým nezmyslom, potom nie si ten Malfoy, ktorý som veril, že si."

Slová. Bolesť. Ako keby mu ten starší muž strelil facku do tváre.

Draco prižmúri oči, tá jemnosť v nich chladne. Oceľ.

"O čom to hovoríš, Severus?"

Odfrknutie. Zhnusením.

"Vieš veľmi dobre, o čom hovorím, Malfoy." Priezvisko vyslovené posmešne. "Čo je toto za reakciu? Tento pocit sebaľútosti? Je to úbohá výhovorka pre strach."

Draco sa dvíha na nohy, púšťa ruku Hermiony, aby čelil svojmu učiteľovi.

"Ty nič nevieš." Vraví a jeho hlas mrazivý, pokojný, dravý.

Jedno tmavé obočie sa trochu nadvihne. "Nie? Ja nič neviem. Mám oči, mám uši, a mám, na rozdiel od teba, inteligenciu. Videl som, čo sa stalo pred desiatimi rokmi. Uvedomil som si, že ti na nej záleží, hoci som vtedy vôbec nič nepovedal, keď si odišiel, pretože som si myslel, že máš dôvod odísť bez toho, aby sa naplnil svoje city k nej a jej k tebe. Myslel som si, že je to vec času, kým ti dôjdu tvoje pocity a pôjdeš za ňou v štýle svojich predkov. Ale, teraz zisťujem, že nie si nič viac než zbabelec a hlúpo sa usmievajúci blázon."

Ďalšie odfrknutie zhnusenia.

"Možno si viac ako tvoj otec než by sme ty, alebo ja, radi priznali, a ak je to tento prípad, potom áno, naozaj si nezaslúžiš slečnu Grangerovú."

A skôr než Draco môže niečo povedať, skôr než má jeho prútik vôbec šancu sa na oplátku zdvihnúť, v reakcii na slová, ktoré sa ozývajú izbou, Severus je preč, zavírenie čierneho plášťa a prázdnota.

Draco zíza na dvere, cez ktoré ten starší muž zmizol.

Zápolí s dychom, s hnevom, so vzostupom jeho mágie, s tým vírením okolo jeho tela. Potrebuje zlomiť, ublížiť, niečomu, hocičomu, potrebuje rozoberať a demolovať, dekonštruovať, ničiť.

Rozbiť na milióny maličkých kúskov.

Pretože on nie je ako jeho otec. On nikdy nebude ako jeho otec.

A potom sa pozrie na čarodejnicu na nemocničnej posteli. Pozrie sa nadol a vidí pehy na jej nose, tmavé mihalnice na bledých lícach, kučery popri jej tvári, tep na tom mieste na jej krku.

A ten hnev odchádza. Nahradený niečím iným, temnejším, hlbším, vzostupom karmínovej krvi a čiernej noci.

Pochopenie.

Blázon?

Zbabelec?

Severusove slová sa ozývajú, zarezávajú sa, áno, krvácajú, áno.

Otázky.

A niekde.

Odpovede.

Áno.

Riešenia. Vysvetlenia.

Zbabelec.

Kvôli jeho túžbe ponechať si tú čarodejnicu pred ním, tú ženu pred ním, tej túžbe mať blízko ju, jej mágiu, zamotať sa v nej a zaspať.

Neodvrátiť sa.

Kvôli tomu je zbabelec. Pretože desať rokov ju držal blízko pri sebe, udržiaval to nutkanie otvorené pretože nemohol, nenechal by ho odísť, udržiaval seba a ju ako výsledok, na lane tejto mágie, tohto spojenia medzi nimi.

Pretože ju miluje a nedokáže ju nechať odísť.

Pretože ju nemôže nechať odísť.

Ale vie, že by mal.

Potterove slová sa znova točia stále dookola v jeho mysli.

_Ty jej vždy ubližuješ._

Roztáčajú sa znova a znova v jeho hlave.

Spomína na tú noc po pohrebe, keď od nej odišiel a ten pocit, to bodnutie oprávnenosti, to pomyslenie, že by mal udržať toto, nech to bolo čokoľvek, nažive, keď šiel rovno ku klenotníkovi a dal vytvoriť ten prsteň s krvným kameňom.

Rozšírenie jej mágie, a jeho mágie.

Ich mágie.

A jeho nosenie, denná pripomienka, denný pocit nej, keď sa prebudil, keď šiel do postele, keď sedel na schôdzi za schôdzou, keď bol sám v knižnici.

Spomienka na ňu.

Dotyk jej mágie.

Vždy s ním.

_Zbabelec._

Severusove slovo. Jedno slovo. Tak veľmi pravdivé.

Pretože je príliš veľký zbabelec, aby sa pohol vpred v jeho živote bez nej.

Pretože ju nemohol nechať odísť.

Hoci on bol tým, kým bol, slizolinčan, Malfoy, čistokrvný čarodejník s generáciami nenávisti k ľuďom ako ona prúdiacej v jeho krvi. Pretože strávil svoje školské dni tým, že sa jej posmieval, nenávidel ju s jej priateľmi, pretože jeho otec zabil jej rodičov a jeho teta ich mučila. Pretože sa pokúsil otráviť jej najlepšieho priateľa a chlapca, pretože sa pokúsil zabiť ich učiteľa. Pretože zabil ľudí. Nevinných ľudí.

Pretože on jej vždy ubližoval.

A vždy bude.

Pretože ona ho kedysi odmietla, odmietla ho znova, a pretože on to nepochopil.

Teraz chápe.

Chápe a prijíma. Kvôli tom, čo bolo, čo je a čo bude.

Nechá to tak.

A pretože ten chlapec zo Slizolinu vyrástol, pretože vie o sebe viac než kedy vedel.

Pretože miluje Hermionu Grangerovú.

A ona je tým, kým je a on je tým, kým je on.

A pretože niektoré veci sa zmenia, ale niektoré sa nikdy nezmenia.

Rozhoduje sa.

A zatvára oči.

A otvára svoju mágiu.

A ťahá. A ťahá.

A to more tieňov sa vlní, vlní a prehýba, prehýba a narastá, narastá a vytvára vlny, vlny také veľké, také obrovské, a on ich priťahuje smerom k sebe, ťahá.

A ťahá.

Orchester mágie, ktorý dovolí krvnej mágii rozvíriť sa nahor. Dovolí tej karmínovej prepliesť sa s tými tieňmi, prepliesť, poprepletať.

A ťahá.

Až kým necíti jej mágiu, tu hrozivú oslnivosť vetra v tvári, soľ, more, divokosť, nádheru.

Až kým necíti, ako sa zdvíha dohora z tých tieňov.

A až keď sa ustáli, až keď je celkom odhalená, prestane ťahať, zastaví príliv vĺn, nechá tie tiene stiahnuť sa späť, rozvlniť sa a potom sa upokojiť, krvná mágia padá a zabrnká na jeho hlavu, hruď, na spodok jeho chrbtice.

Potom otvorí oči. Pozrie sa na ňu, vidí jej normálnosť.

A usmeje sa.

Skutočný úsmev.

Krásy. Života. Prijatia.

A skloní sa, aby sa dotkol jej pier svojimi vlastnými, bozk ako pierko, ktorý chutí soľou, tým morom.

"Oslobodím ťa, moja láska."

Dar. Skutočný.

Slová ledva vypovedané, dych na pokožke jej krku.

Skôr než sa narovná a odíde z izby.


	32. Kapitola 32

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 32**

Je to ako nadýchnuť sa po tom, čo ste toho veľmi dlho neboli schopní.

Vlnenie vody, mágie, myšlienok. Vlnenie, prílivová voda, víri okolo a niekde, kde je v tej prílivovej vode stratená, snaží sa dýchať, driape sa nahor, a potom...

Stratená nie je.

Hlava nad hladinou. Oslobodila sa z toho.

Tlak je preč.

Dýcha.

Naberá veľké dúšky vzduchu, mágie.

Pri vedomí, skôr než otvorí oči.

Pocit pier na jej vlastných.

Zvuk hlasu, tak boľavo známy, vraví slová, ktorým nerozumie. Slová, ktorým jej myseľ ešte nemá schopnosť porozumieť.

Otvára, snaží sa, otvára oči, ale nevidí nikoho a uvažuje, po celý čas sa snaží to všetko pochopiť, uvažuje, či tie slová boli skutočné.

Či ten bozk bol skutočný.

Nevie.

Nevie nič.

Dvere sa otvoria, aby umožnili vojsť čaromedičke a čaromedikovi, ktorí sú okamžite pri jej boku, tváre znepokojené, keď sa ich prútiky začnú pohybovať nad jej telom, a po nich, Minerva, Harry a George.

Zastavia sa, keď zistia, že sa na nich pozerá, keď sa dívajú na tie diagnostické kúzla, ktoré sa nad ňou pohybujú.

"Čo sa stalo?" nakoniec Hermiona zvládne, napriek pocitu šmirgľového papiera v hrdle.

Čaromedik jej podá pohár vody. Vďačne si odpije.

"Radi by sme vám položili tú istú otázku," vraví starší muž, keď sa na ňu pozerá s profesionálnou zvedavosťou, jeho svetlohnedé oči láskavé.

Hermiona podá pohár vody späť čaromedikovi a pozrie sa znova na trojicu pri dverách, pomaly pokrúti hlavou. "Nerozumiem."

Minerva urobí krok do izby, prichádza k nej. "Odpadla si, moje dieťa. Skoro osem hodín si bola v bezvedomí."

Hermiona si spomína, zrazu, zreteľne, a jej pohľad okamžite vyhľadá a nájde Harryho.

"Lily?"

Čuduje sa tomu záblesku viny, hrôzy, na tvári jej Harryho, skôr než sa nahradí prázdnotou.

Odpovedá.

"Lily je v poriadku. Prepustia ju za hodinu."

Ako keby sa ťažoba zdvihla z jej hrude, Hermiona sa okamžite cíti lepšie, voľnejšie a prikývne. "Dobre."

Harry otvorí ústa, aby niečo povedal a Hermiona zachytí ten pohľad, ktorý George zrazu vypaľuje do zátylku svojho švagra, ale skôr než sa vysloví ďalšie slovo, čaromedička sa otočí a ukáže rukami.

"Prosím, nechajte nás na chvíľu. Musíme ju prezrieť."

Harry zaváha, len na chvíľu, ale Minerva sa otočí a keď sa otočí ona, Harry nasleduje jej príkladu.

George neodchádza okamžite, skúma jej tvár znepokojenými očami, pohľad, ktorý pozná, ktorý mu ona venovala mnohokrát predtým.

Usmeje sa, aby ho upokojila.

Zachytí jej pohľad, jeho modré oči zjemnia, potom na ňu zažiari úsmevom a tiež sa otočí.

Všetci traja ešte raz zmiznú z izby.

Hermiona sa odvráti od prázdnych dverí k miestu, kde sa na ňu pozerajú dvaja lekárski špecialisti. Posunie sa na posteli, duté búšenie v zadnej časti jej hlavy spôsobí, že sa jej videnie na chvíľu roztočí, kým sa usadí.

"Čo sa stalo?" zopakuje, sústredí sa na tú ženu.

Odpovedá muž.

"Aby som bol úprimný, nie som si celkom istý. Dúfali sme, že nám budete schopná zodpovedať niektoré naše otázky."

Hermiona sa vyrovná. "Hovoríte o tom, čo som urobila pre Lily Potterovú?"

Čaromedička máva prútikom nad Hermionou, aj keď jej odpovedá. "Čiastočne. Pán Snape povedal, že ste nejako preniesli jej mágiu? Nebola som tam, ale z toho, čo viem, všetko to trvalo hodinu a potom ste odpadla."

Hermiona si matne spomína na Severusa pri svojom boku a pocíti nával rozpakov pri pomyslení, že ju videl odpadnúť.

Stále priveľmi nemá rada slabosť.

Čaromedička pokračuje. "Takže, čo sa stalo? Preniesli ste mágiu?"

Hermiona odpovedá. "Áno. Dosť zjednodušený spôsob ako to popísať, ale áno."

Čaromedik sa trochu predkloní a Hermiona si nepríjemne uvedomuje jeho mágiu a krátko uvažuje, len myšlienka, prečo vôbec môže cítiť jeho mágiu.

"Môžete vysvetliť, ako ste to uskutočnili?" pýta sa.

Hermiona pomaly pokrúti hlavou, premýšľa o tom. "Naozaj nemôžem." Pauza. "Jednoducho to dokážem."

Čaromedička prikývne hlavou. "Nuž, to v skutočnosti dáva dosť zmysel. Mágia sa nedá ľahko definovať ani vysvetliť; dávalo by zmysel, že toto je tiež ten prípad. Ale slečna Grangerová, pre pár okamihmi boli ste v úplnej kóme, vaša mágia reagovala veľmi podivne, ale teraz sa zdá, ako keby s vami bolo všetko absolútne v poriadku, nuž okrem slabej bolesti hlavy, zdá sa."

Spomienka na bozk.

Spomienka na slová.

Nie je si istá ich skutočnosťou.

A pomaly pokrúti hlavou.

"Nedokážem vám to povedať," vraví.

A to je pravda.

Nedokáže to povedať. Nemá žiadnu spomienku okrem tých posledných okamihov predtým, než odpadla.

A tú zahmlenú spomienku na niečo, o čom si nie je istá, že sa stalo.

A ten pocit topenia sa.

Hermionu prepustia súčasne s Lilly Potterovou, a s ochrannou rukou Georgea okolo nej sa ocitá u Potterovcov.

"Takže, Hermiona, chcem, aby si si vzala pár dní voľna," vraví Minerva, keď ich nasleduje von z kuchyne smerom ku schodom.

Hermiona sa otočí v ochrannom objatí Georgea a pozrie sa na riaditeľku.

"Som v poriadku, Minerva. Cítim sa trochu roztrasená a trochu ma bolí hlava, ale zajtra môžem určite vyučovať."

Vážna staršia čarodejnica pokrúti znova hlavou. "To nebudem počúvať. Vezmeš si voľno na zvyšok týždňa a ja ťa zastúpim." Vina, sa presunie po Hermioninej tvári, ako keby to bola voda. Oprie sa o vysoké, vrelé Georgeovo telo.

Minerva zdvihne ruku, "nechcem počuť ďalšie slovo. To je príkaz, Hermiona."

Georgeova ruka sa silnejšie zovrie okolo jej pliec, či v súhlase alebo vo varovaní, Hermiona nevie, ale stačí to, pre nich oboch, rovnako ako tá vina, ktorá stále žiari z Harryho, stačí jej to, aby kývla hlavou.

"Samozrejme, Minerva. Ale nie dlhšie než tento týždeň."

Riaditeľka jej venuje malý úsmev a prikývne Georgeovi skôr, než zmizne znova v kuchyni, aby sa preletaxovala na Rokfort.

"Všetko v poriadku, Miona?" potichu sa pýta George.

Hermiona sa otočí a vzhliadne na Georgea, zachytáva tú žiarivú modrú z jeho očí, znepokojenie súperiace s niečím iným, čo nechce analyzovať.

Pomaly prikývne. "Áno. Som len unavená."

"Potom do postele," veselo vraví George, či trochu príliš veselo.

Hermiona si praje, aby mohla ísť do svojej vlastnej postele, ale vie, že by tým vyvolala hádku, keby navrhla takú vec, takže dovolí Georgeovi, aby ju zaviedol do hosťovskej spálne Potterovcov. Nie je prekvapená, keď nájde malú tašku s osobnými vecami uloženú na posteli a vie, že sa o to Ginny, v istom okamihu, musela postarať, aby jej zohnala jej veci.

Začať sa dohadovať o vrátení sa späť do vlastnej postele je dokonca ešte bezvýznamnejšie.

George sa posunie tak, aby jej venoval plné objatie a Hermiona sa o neho znova oprie, oprie si hlavu o jeho hruď, dovolí tej únave padnúť do jej kostí, keď na chvíľu zatvorí oči.

Bezpečnosť. Vrelosť.

Muž, ktorý tam pre ňu je.

Ale slová, povedané, nepovedané, a chladné mrazenie na spodku jej chrbtice, vedú vojnu s jej túžbou, aby v ňom našla pokoj.

George si oprie bradu o jej hlavu; keď rozpráva, môže cítiť náznak jeho dychu vo svojich vlasoch. "Vystrašila si nás, Hermiona."

Vraví to potichu, ale len trochu zľahka zafarbene s niečím iným.

Hnevom.

Hermiona neotvorí oči.

"Je mi to ľúto."

Vraví potichu. Hoci jej to nie je, nie naozaj, a urobila by to znova, keby musela.

Dôkaz tých rokov, znova, toho poznania, ktoré George má o tejto čarodejnici, tých mnohých vecí. Zasmeje sa a tuho ju objíme, skôr než ju pustí a ukročí.

Vzhliadne na neho a trochu sa uškrnie.

"Naozaj mi je," zopakuje.

George pokrúti hlavou. "Hoci by ťa to neprinútilo, aby si to neurobila znova."

Slabé pokrčenie pliec.

Ďalší smiech. Ďalšie objatie.

"Bol by som býval pri tebe po celý čas, ale musel som odísť a postarať sa o nejaké naliehavé záležitosti. Je mi ľúto, že som tam nebol, keď si sa prebrala."

Hermiona spomína.

Silnejšie ho objíme.

"To je v poriadku, George. Neviem, čo sa stalo, tí profesionáli nevedia, čo sa stalo, takže len buďme vďační, že sa zdá, ako keby bolo všetko v poriadku."

Úsmev, popri jej hlave.

Ona ho len sotva cíti.

"Tá istá Hermiona, vždy tá istá Hermiona," vraví a v jeho hlase jemnosť a tak veľa vrelosti.

A potom odkašľanie od dverí.

George ju neuvoľní z toho posledného objatia, namiesto toho otočí hlavu. Hermiona urobí to isté, cíti sa bezpečná, cíti sa v bezpečí, v tých rukách okolo nej.

Harry ich sleduje s pobaveným výrazom na svojej tvári.

Hoci Hermiona môže okamžite cítiť jeho mágiu, ako mohla u toho čaromedika, pulzovanie, a v nej, nešťastie, vina a stále, akokoľvek slabo, hnev.

George ju znova pustí, pozrie sa na ňu a pobozká na špičku nosa.

Hermiona sa usmeje, keď sa niečo zovrie v jej vnútri. Z nejakého dôvodu, nejakého neznámeho a neanalyzovateľného dôvodu, sa ňou pohybuje smútok, omotáva sa okolo nej.

Hoci George sa už odvráti a nevidí to.

"Skontrolujem Ginny a Lily," vraví George a potom sú tu len oni dvaja.

Priatelia.

Hermiona sa nestretne s Harryho zelenými očami, namiesto toho sa otočí a zoberie tašku z postele, uloží ju na zem skôr, než sa posadí na ružovo modrú deku.

"Miluje ťa, vieš to," vraví potichu Harry.

Na chvíľu, na najkratší okamih si Hermiona myslí, že hovorí o niekom inom, niečom inom, a jej brucho pláva, klesá, zviera sa, skôr než to jej mysli dôjde a uvedomí si, že hovorí o Georgeovi.

Hermiona sa jemne usmeje, trochu. "A ja mám rada jeho," odpovedá, hoci sa stále nestretne s Harryho pohľadom.

Vzhliadne nahor, keď počuje dvere zatvoriť sa, sleduje toho vysokého, tmavovlasého muža prejsť k prečačkanému kreslu v rohu.

Je tiež ružovo modré, aby pasovalo k tej deke a záclonám na okne.

Hermiona si všíma tieto detaily, pretože nechce vidieť, čo sa deje v tvári jej priateľa. Ako sa tvári.

"Ale," nakoniec vraví Harry.

Hermiona sa pozerá na svoje prsty. Pozerá sa na ne a spomína, ako vyzerali prepletené s inou sadou prstov, dlhými prstami ozdobenými červeným kameňom.

A ten pocit pier.

A ten zvuk jeho hlasu.

"Vždy je tam nejaké ale." Vraví, nepozrie nahor.

Jej mágia krúži okolo nej, v reakcii na jej slová, v reakcii na Harryho mágiu. Ale nie je zdrvujúca a nie je jej príliš veľa. Jasnosť.

Práve teraz. V jej mágii.

Mlčanie medzi nimi. Mlčanie. Minulosť. Spomienky.

Vie, že Harry nerozumie. Vie, že ona to nikdy nebude schopná vysvetliť.

"Nemal som ti dovoliť urobiť to." Nakoniec povie.

Hermiona sa usmeje, ďalší úsmev, mierne uvoľnený, trochu nežný, jemný, skúsený, vediaci, keď sa konečne stretá s tými jasne zelenými očami Harryho Pottera.

Tá zelená víri s emóciou. Tak veľa emócii, ktoré v nich v skutočnosti nedokáže rozlúštiť, dokonca aj keby chcela.

Jemný úškrn, pozdĺž jeho tváre. "Samozrejme, to by ťa nezastavilo."

"Ani v najmenšom." Jej okamžitá odpoveď.

A potom hnev. Vidí ho iskriť v jeho očiach, popri línii jeho čeľuste, v zovretí jeho päste. "Do pekla, Miona. Prečo sa vždy vrháš do nebezpečenstva, aby si ma zachránila?"

Nad tým Hermiona nadvihne obočie.

Harry vstáva z kresla a začne sa prechádzať po izbe, dlhé kroky, tri kroky k jednej stene, tri kroky k druhej, opakovane.

Sleduje ho. Sleduje ho a dovolí tomu hnevu tiecť okolo nej. Poznanie, pretože toto nie je len o Lily, toto je aj o tom spred desiatich rokov, o spomienkach, o ich spoločnom celom živote.

Tak zostáva ticho.

Sleduje ho. Spomína na to, aký bol v piatom ročníku, tak nahnevaný, nahnevaný, aby ukryl tú neistotu.

Cíti bodnutie lásky, tak absolútnej, tak skutočnej, ktorá padá cez ňu, skrz ňu.

Ale zostáva pokojná a sleduje, ako sa prechádza.

Tri kroky jedným smerom a tri kroky druhým.

Až kým pred ňou nezastane a nepadne na kolená, aby jeho tvár bola na jednej úrovni s jej a v jeho tvári je smútok, bolesť, a hrozná, hrozná vina.

"Prečo, Hermiona?" pýta sa a jeho hlas je zlomený.

Chytí ho rukami za obe líca, jeho líca sú drsné pod jej dlaňami. "Pretože to je to, čo robím, Harry." Hovorí pravdu a jej slová sa ňou ozývajú.

Ale Harry odmieta počúvať, zatiaľ. "To nie je odpoveď, Miona." Vraví potichu.

Hermiona sa usmeje. "Samozrejme, že je. Si môj brat, Harry, nie pokrvne, ale každým iným spôsobom, si moja rodina, si mi bližší než ktokoľvek iný, a kvôli tomu by som urobila čokoľvek, kvôli tebe a tvojej rodine. Ja robím to, čo robím, pretože milujem teba, a milujem Ginny, a Lily, a malého Ronalda a Freda."

Harry prehľadáva jej oči svojimi vlastnými.

"Nerobíš toto kvôli vine?"

Vraví.

Keby Hermiona bola to dievča, ktorým kedysi bola a nie ženou, ktorou sa stala, bola by vyletela pri započutí týchto slov, pri tej urážke, ktorá tam nie je, ale znie to, ako keby tam bola. Ale ona je tou ženou, takže namiesto toho pokrúti hlavou. "Nie, nie kvôli vine."

Pauza.

Zelené oči skúmajú.

A potom.

"Ani kvôli Ronovej smrti."

Chlad. Vkráda sa do nej, nahor jej rukami na Harryho lícach, okolo jej hrdla.

Spustí tie ruky a ten úsmev je preč.

Spomínanie.

Spomínanie.

Záblesk zelenej. Okamžik smrti.

Rozhodnutie.

Nepoznané, až kým nebolo všetko skutočne vykonané.

"Prečo si to povedal?" vraví Hermiona, konečne, sotva, popri napuchnutom hrdle, popri krvi v jej ušiach. Ale namiesto odpovede, namiesto vysvetľovania, Harry jej kladie ďalšiu otázku.

"Čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Malfoyom?"

Krv zúri, reve, myseľ ochromená, unavená, tak unavená, vina, ťažká, sťahuje ju nadol. Tlačí nadol, dole, dole.

"Čo myslíš?" Pýta sa, vraví, prosí, slová sotva šepot, uvažuje prečo, prečo sa pýta, prečo teraz?

A dvojica zelených očí skúma.

Prebodáva ju.

Hľadá.

"Udialo sa niečo medzi vami dvoma, Hermiona? Deje sa?"

A Hermiona, ustupuje, hádže sebou dozadu, nie fyzicky, len mentálne, odtrháva svoje oči od Harryho, pozerá sa na svoje ruky, jej mágia sa zhromažďuje okolo nej.

Všetky tri mágie sa zhromažďujú okolo nej.

Vina. Tá jej chuť ako chuť žlče v hrdle, na jej jazyku, vzadu za zubami.

Žlč.

A potom ruka, Harryho ruka, berie jej vlastnú a ona sa na ňu pozrie, pozerá sa na ich prsty a spomína si na iné prsty, a túžba, prianie, nádej, sa zdvíhajú.

Uvažuje.

Keby to nikdy nebola urobila. Keby nikdy nebola urobila to, čo urobila.

Keby nikdy nebola cítila to, čo cítila.

Či by ona a Harry sedeli v tejto izbe.

Alebo či by boli mŕtvi.

"Povedz mi, Hermiona." Ten hlas jemný, ale požadujúci a niekde pod tým, prosba.

Popretie na jej perách.

Na jej jazyku.

Až kým nevzhliadne nahor z ich rúk a nepozrie do tých zelených očí svojho najlepšieho priateľa.

A popretie mizne.

Nahradené prázdnotou.

A prázdnota je trpká.

Pretože v tých zelených očiach je stále hnev, hnev, a niečo ako obžaloba. A všetko je veľmi komplikované, tak veľmi zatienené, tak veľmi nejasné.

Vždy, vždy, tak veľmi chaotické.

Nechá svoje prsty vykĺznuť z Harryho, preruší ten pohľad, postaví sa, odchádza, časť z nej chce jednoducho odísť, ale namiesto k dverám, ide k oknu, tomu chladnému sklu, tomu zimnému popoludniu.

Položí tam dlaň. Práve tam.

Ten chlad sa prepletá jej prstami, nahor jej pokožkou, okolo jej zápästia.

Ukotvenie.

Počuje Harryho pohnúť sa od gauča, vie, že sa posadil na posteľ, tvárou k nej, pozerá na ňu.

Chlad. Predkloní sa a oprie si líce o to sklo, zatvorí oči.

Vírenie mágie za jej viečkami čisté, správne, silné.

Jasné farby.

Zatienené.

Ľahko zafarbené červenou.

Spomienky.

"Cítila som s ním spojenie," nakoniec vraví, potichu, slová prehovorené v tichu izby. Pokračuje. "Tú noc, čo sa zjavil v Brlohu a mal blízko k šialenstvu, cítila som niečo z jeho šialenstva a neskôr, keď bol na tom lepšie, keď mohol hovoriť, počúvala som ho, toho istého chlapca, ktorého sme poznali v škole, ale tiež iného, a bolo to, ako keby sa so mnou rozprával odjakživa."

Úsmev, proti sklu, proti tomu chladu.

"Trochu hlúpe, ale vtedy som vždy bola hlúpa vo veciach, o ktorých som si myslela, že potrebujú moju pomoc."

Ostrý nádych vzduchu. Pomalý výdych.

"On nikdy nepotreboval tvoju pomoc, Hermiona."

Hlas politika.

Hermiona na to ani neodpovedá, namiesto toho sa sústredí na farby za svojimi očami, na farby, ktoré víria okolo nej. Ťahá za ne, zhromažďuje ich.

Pokračuje.

"Ten prvý raz, čo sme mali skutočný rozhovor, bolo vtedy, keď ste ty a Ron hrali so všetkými metlobal. On ešte nemohol, jeho noha ešte nebola celkom vyliečená. Spomínam si, že som si myslela, že nebude robiť nič iné, len sa celé doobedie sťažovať, že nie je schopný lietať, sťažovať, a fňukať, ufňukaný ako býval vždy, to, čo vždy robil, ale on to neurobil. Mohla som povedať, že bol zatrpknutý, mohla som skoro tú trpkosť cítiť vo vzduchu, ale nikdy nepovedal ani slovíčko." Úsmev, pri tej spomienke, na chlapca s jasnými bielymi vlasmi, ktorý hľadel z okna, potom znova na svoju knihu, potom von z okna a ako ho sledovala spod sklopených mihalníc z miesta, kde sedela.

Pokračuje.

"Tak či tak, čítal niečo o Aritmantike a položil mi nejakú otázku, teraz si nespomínam, proste nejakú náhodnú otázku. Poznáš ma, vševedka, a tak som ju vysvetlila. Skôr než som si to uvedomila, náš rozhovor sa natiahol na hodiny a vaše mužstvo sa vracalo spiatky. Vtedy som si uvedomila, že som práve strávila tri hodiny rozprávania sa s Dracom Malfoyom bez toho, aby sme si vymenili nejakú urážku."

Vtedy otvorí oči, odtiahne sa od toho skla, hoci stále na ňom necháva svoju dlaň, ukotvenie, dokonca keď vyzerá von na tú scénu vonku.

Zimné popoludnie.

A usmieva sa, pretože je ironicky primerané.

Pokračuje.

"On je bystrý, Harry, veľmi bystrý, bystrejší než ja v niektorých veciach, intuitívne, takže keď ste ty a Ron boli preč, hrali šach alebo metlobal alebo čokoľvek, čo ste robili sami, rozprávala som sa s ním. Rozprávali sme sa o všetkom, viteáloch, ako ich zničiť, kde sú, o bojových plánoch, o posledných stretnutiach smrťožrútov, kam šiel, o jeho tréningu so Severusom, o záležitostiach Rádu, ale tiež o iných veciach, najnovšie výskumy v elixíroch, či budeme mať niekedy možnosť dokončiť náš siedmy ročník, klebety o všetkých v Ráde." Ďalší úsmev, hoci tento jeden skriví jej pery viac než čokoľvek iné. "Domnievam sa, že to bolo kvôli tomu, že okrem mňa sa s ním nikto nerozprával, a kvôli tomu, že so mnou sa okrem neho o týchto veciach tiež nikto nerozprával."

Odfrknutie. A bodnutie od Harryho mágie.

"Mohla si sa rozprávať s nami."

Slová, o ktorých Hermiona vedela, že prídu.

Otočí hlavu, aby sa pozrela na Harryho, jeho tvár sa mračí, pripomína iný čas a iného Harryho.

"Viem, Harry, viem. Ale ty si mal toho toľko na práci, tak veľa stresu, a naozaj Harry, chcel by si sa so mnou rozprávať o škole, o elixíroch?"

Vraví túto otázku jemne, veľmi jemne, a nie je prekvapená, keď sa Harry zatvári trochu vyvedený z miery. Len trochu.

Hermiona pokračuje, hľadí na Harryho, chrbtom voči oknu, opiera sa oň, podopiera ju.

Môže cítiť ten chlad skrz jej šaty.

Pokračuje.

"A keď sme si uvedomili, že tvoja jazva je ten posledný viteál, a zrazu sa stalo veľmi dôležité nájsť riešenie, tak aby sme ho mohli súčasne zničiť, ale teba udržať nažive, a v stave, v ktorom si mohol bojovať s Voldemortom."

Harry sa strhne pri jej slovách.

A potom bledne, keď pokračuje.

"A vtedy dostal Severus tú knihu, v ktorej sa spomínalo to kúzlo. Draco a ja sme pracovali na tom kúzle, prechádzali sme ním, znova a znova, kým ste ty a Ron hľadali ten posledný viteál, tú šálku, spomínaš si? A to nás priviedlo k záveru, že je len jediná možnosť."

Trpký smiech. Rozhorčenie.

Hermiona vie, ako to chutí, dokonca keď to vychádza z Harryho úst.

"Hľadali ste vôbec inú možnosť?" Otázka krutá, jedovatá.

Hermiona prižmúri oči, tentoraz podráždením, skutočným podráždením.

"Úprimne, Harry, myslíš, že som chcela zomrieť? Myslíš, že by som vykonala to kúzlo, keby som neprehľadala akúkoľvek inú možnosť, neexistovala naprosto žiadna iná možnosť ako urobiť to, čo muselo byť vykonané."

Odfrknutie.

Hnev, podráždenie z hnevu a podráždenia.

"Stavím sa, že ti s tým Malfoy nepomohol. Pravdepodobne mu nevadil výsledok toho kúzla."

A zrazu je Hermionin hnev studený, mrazivý, okolo nej, a zíza na Harryho s ľadom vo svojom pohľade.

Spôsobí, že sa Harry trochu narovná, ruka sa načahuje po prútiku, hoci ani jeden z nich si to neuvedomí.

"Mýliš sa, Harry."

Spomienky. Spomienky.

Na ten pocit beznádeje v jej bruchu, keď dokončila prepočty, keď vzhliadla nahor na Draca, ktorý stál pri okne knižnice, keď sa otočil a uvidel, ako sa tvári.

Spomienky, na jeho reakciu, keď to vysvetľovala, na to napnutie jeho čeľuste, na stvrdnutie tých šedých očí, na tú náhlu zúrivosť, vytrhnutie knihy z jej rúk a hodenie ju krížom cez izbu, spomienky na neho, ako ju chytá za zápästie tak drsne, že sa na nich urobili modriny a vraví jej, že toto neurobia, že žiadnym zasraným spôsobom toto neurobia.

Spomienky.

Ktoré vraví Harrymu svojím ľadovým hlasom.

"A on hľadal, my sme hľadali, Harry. Strávili sme skoro tri bezsenné týždne hľadaním ďalšieho riešenia, ale žiadne nebolo, Harry, nič, čo by sa dalo porovnať s tým poľom, touto dimenziou mágie."

Pauza. V rozprávaní. V mlčaní izby.

Hermiona stojí oproti tomu chladnému sklu.

Ochladzuje sa.

Ukotvuje.

A potom sa Harry pomaly prikrčí v kresle, spustí plecia, keď jeho ruka padá preč z jeho prútika. Zatvára oči.

Hermiona ho sleduje.

Zrazu ostražitá, zrazu neistá. Ten hnev sa stráca a je nahradený niečím iným.

Harry otvára oči, tá zelená tam je unavená, chápajúca, ale unavená. Príliš veľa rokov na mužovi tak mladom.

_Ako si môžeme pripadať takto starí a stále byť takto mladí?_

Tá otázka krúži v jej hlave. Otázka, ktorú si zvykla klásť skoro každý deň za posledných desať rokov.

Otázka, ktorá nikdy neodišla.

"Čo sa stalo?" nakoniec sa pýta Harry,

Hermiona nakloní hlavu, kučery padajú okolo jej tváre.

"Čo tým myslíš?"

Harry mávne rukou, "čo sa stalo medzi tebou a Dracom? Prečo zakaždým, keď vás dvoch vidím spolu, tak buď sa chystáte jeden druhého zabiť alebo skočiť na seba?"

Tá otázka je prekvapivá, nielen kvôli otázke samotnej, ale tiež kvôli Harryho postrehu.

"To nutkanie, to zviazanie," nakoniec Hermiona odpovedá. Pomaly.

Získava čas, hoci si neuvedomuje, že to robí.

Harry pokrúti hlavou. "Nie. Je to viac než to. Viem, ako cíti zviazanie, ako cíti nejaké nutkanie a okrem toho, keby to bolo naozaj to nutkanie, to zviazanie, ty by si nestrávila posledných desať rokov na úteku od toho." Pauza. "Na úteku od neho."

Chlad.

Hermiona premýšľa.

Kladie ruku na okno, dlaň na ten chlad, hoci sa neodvráti od Harryho pohľadu.

Uvažuje, niekde v diaľke, v pozadí svojej mysle, prečo večne zabúda, aký je Harry v skutočnosti intuitívny.

Harry pokračuje.

"Viem, že to tak nie je." Úsmev, strápený. "Možno nie som neobyčajne nadaný, alebo dokonca veľmi bystrý, ale pamätám si tie pohľady medzi vami dvoma pred tým kúzlom. Tú poslednú noc, pred bitkou, keď som odchádzal, spomínam si na to, ako si ma objala, ako si objala Rona, ale už si bola preč, tvoj pohľad vôbec nikdy neopustil Draca. Všimol som si to predtým, ako si nemohla spávať a jesť, keď šiel so Severusom na jedno z tých stretnutí, ako si čakávala hore, až kým sa nevrátili a spomínam si na tú noc, ako si vyzerala, keď ho Severus priviedol. Možno niekto iný nie, ale Hermiona, ja si pamätám tú

hrôzu na tvojej tvári, a ako si sa ani nestrhla, keď ťa nazval humusáčkou."

Pauza.

Sklonenie tmavej hlavy.

"Takže. Čo sa stalo? Niečo medzi vami dvoma bolo. Takže, prečo od neho utekáš posledných desať rokov?"

Znova.

Na jej jazyku lož. Klamlivé slová sa tlačia na jej zuby. Popretie. Je v ňom krása. Je v ňom nevinnosť.

Naivita.

Ale už je to tak dávno, čo Hermiona bola naivná.

A Harry čaká na odpoveď.

Takže sa stretá s jeho očami, cez izbu, povie mu pravdu.

"Pretože som zabila Rona tým, že som zachránila Draca."

A to biele studené teplo v jej hrudi je oslnivé vo svojej precíznosti.


	33. Kapitola 33

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 33**

"_Miserere mei, Deus: secundum magnam misericordiam tuam."_

_Smiluj se nade mnou, Bože, pro své milosrdenství, pro své velké slitování zahlaď mou nepravost._

_Žalm 51_

"Pretože som zabila Rona tým, že som zachránila Draca."

A to biele studené teplo v jej hrudi je oslnivé vo svojej precíznosti.

Harry sa na ňu prekvapene pozerá, zmätene.

Na to sa Hermiona odvracia od neho, odvracia sa, a oprie si hlavu ešte raz o to chladné sklo.

Spomína.

Na vôňu krvi.

Vôňu spálených stromov. Spálenej trávy.

Zvuky výkrikov.

Záblesky kúziel, ľudí, čo vôkol nej umierali.

Šialenstvo. Vo vzduchu, ktorý dýchala, v tom, ako jej spaľoval pľúca, hrdlo. Dokonca aj keby chcela kričať, jej výkriky by zanikli. Zanikli by v skaze, ktorá sa diala okolo nej.

V umieraní okolo nej.

Ktoré vdychovala. Ten zápach.

A jej sústredenie uviaznuté na čarodejníkovi, ktorý stál oproti nej, s očami sústredenými na jej oči, rozoznala ich, dokonca z druhej strany poľa.

Draco stál za Harrym, ktorý čelil Temnému pánovi, Voldemortovi.

Čelil mu a bojoval s ním. Hoci sa to všetko dialo v ich mysliach.

Medzi nimi, v ich vnútrach a Hermiona nedokázala určiť, čo sa naozaj dialo.

Vedela jedine to, že sa to dialo. Konečne.

Práve teraz.

Konečne.

Dialo sa v tom poli, ktoré ona a Draco udržiavali. Sústredenie, šedé oči a hnedé sa stretli ponad tú vzdialenosť, ich prútiky sa navonok chveli, pod tým napätím, pod tým dymom vojny.

A ona spomína ďalej.

Ako Dracova mágia tápala po jej, ako jej mágia odpovedala, dokonca keď ľudia okolo nich padali. Dokonca keď Severus, keď Ron, keď Tonksová, Minerva, tak veľa ostatných, bojovalo okolo nich, chránilo ich, akosi stále pociťovali akúsi úroveň pohodlia, bezpečia, nádeje, v ich mágii.

V tom poli, ktoré vytvorili.

A ten chlad, tá ľadová povaha toho kúzla, ktoré sa omotávalo okolo nej. Pripadalo jej to, to ich spojenie, ako prísť domov, úžasný pokoj v celej jej bytosti, skrz jej mágiu.

V ich mágii. V jej a Dracovej.

Dokonca keď okolo nej zomierali ľudia.

A ten pohľad medzi nimi, tak veľavravný, množstvá slov, ktoré sa nikdy neprehovorili, o noci, ktorú spolu strávili, o budúcnosti, o ktorej si mysleli, že nikdy nebudú mať šancu zdieľať.

Dokonca keď okolo nich zomierali ľudia.

Dokonca keď videla sekajúce kúzlo voči Tonksovej, dokonca keď videla Freda znehybnieť v smrti a padnúť k zemi.

Dokonca keď sa krv prelievala, padala k zemi a rozmáčala zem do červena.

Keď o desať rokov neskôr hľadí z okna, položí ruku na to sklo a povie Harrymu, že v tom okamihu bola pripravená zomrieť, že s tým bola vyrovnaná.

Pretože bola. Obeť podobná obeti tých obetovaných okolo nej, okolo nich, pre väčšie dobro, a zrazu práve vtedy to bolo v poriadku, práve vtedy všetko dávalo zmysel.

Logickosť.

Jasnosť. Oslepujúca vo svojej nádhere.

Zdieľaná s mužom, ktorý bol spojený s ňou, s jej mágiou, s jej mysľou, s tou minulosťou medzi nimi, a len vtedy pocítila bodnutie smútku, keď si uvedomila, že je príliš neskoro pre to, čo k nemu cíti, uvedomila, že je príliš neskoro.

A on sa vtedy usmial, oproti nej, usmial sa uprostred tej smrti okolo nich, a v jeho úsmeve zbadala radosť.

Zbadala radosť.

Na chvíľu.

Lásku. V líniách jeho tváre.

Vtedy Hermiona zatvorila oči, odovzdala sa tomu, čo malo prísť, dovolila svojej a jeho mágii naplniť ju, vírenie farieb, oslnivé dokonca v ich temnote, oslnivé dokonca v ich úmysle, a cítila, ako to vírenie ňou stúpa dohora.

Nevšimla si, keď zblúdilé kúzlo porezalo jej ruku, rozrezalo ju, necítila ďalšiu ranu na jej pleci, neuvedomila si, že padla na kolená.

Udržiavanie sústredenia. Na ňu. Na Draca.

Keď otvorila oči, zistila, že Draca tiež zasiahli, nejako, niekde, a tiež kľačal na zemi, jedna ruka neužitočná pri jeho boku, košeľa roztrhnutá na pásy okolo jeho tela, ale jeho prútik pevný.

Jeho prútik pevný, namierený smerom k nej, presne tak ako jej bol namierený smerom k nemu.

Ďalšia kliatba.

Ďalšia dávka bolesti cez jej chrbát.

Ale oni mali väčší cieľ. Väčší zámer.

A udržiavali sústredenie.

Rezná rana naprieč Dracovou tvárou, jeho lícom, krv, ktorá stekala po tej bielej pokožke.

A stále udržiavali sústredenie.

Spoločné v tom okamihu. Spoločné v poznaní, že nakoniec, len nakoniec, robia to, čo je správne, skutočné.

Väčší význam.

A že spoločne zomrú.

Hermiona to vedela, hoci on nikdy nevyslovil tie slová. Vedela, že on neprežije, pretože ona nebude nažive.

A to ju v srdci zabolelo.

A žiarilo oslnivo.

Jasnosť.

Dokonca keď sa obloha osvetlila zelenou, žltou, fialovou. Farbami smrti. Kúzlami vrhanými okolo nich.

Zdieľanie.

Až kým sa Harry nezapotácal dozadu. Jeden krok, ďalší krok, a zrazu bolo ich sústredenie na ňom, na Chlapcovi-Ktorý-Prežil, na hrdinovi, sústredenie.

Jej ruka zaváhala, sila ju opustila, unikla pod tlakom mágie, pod snahou udržať jej myseľ pred bolesťou, ktorá sa pohybovala jej telom. Sledovala v údive, v nádeji, keď Harry urobil ešte jeden krok dozadu, ďalší krok dozadu, jej pohľad sa presunul k tomu zlu pred nimi, zbadala to, zbadala Voldemortovu mágiu zoslabnúť, videla to, tú temnotu zahynúť pod Harryho svetlom.

Ten okamih. Rozpálený v jej mysli.

Ten okamih, keď Voldemort padol a výkriky naplnili vzduch. Smrťožrúti, ktorí sa chytajú za svoj rukáv, svoje telo.

Ten okamih, keď sa všetko stalo ešte jasnejšie. Oslnivejšie. Silnejšie.

V pomalom pohybe.

Zbadanie Draca oproti nej. Zbadanie tej krvi na jeho líci a pomyslenie, že sa zdá čierna dokonca pri dennom svetle. Sledovanie, ako spúšťa svoj prútik. Cítila to, keď spustila svoj. Sledovanie. Čakanie. Stretnutie s jeho očami. Zbadanie tej bolesti tam, jeho ruka klesá k znameniu na jeho predlaktí.

Ale on sa vtedy neodvrátil. Nepozrel sa inam, než na ňu.

Vykúpenie.

Všetko v pomalom pohybe.

Spomínanie, ako sa jeho oči zmenili na ortuť, jemnú, láskavú; dokonca z miesta, kde kľačala, na druhej strane toho miesta, mohla rozoznať ich farbu. Ako jeho vlasy vyzerali, že majú skoro tú istú farbu striebornej, keď zachytávali to svetlo z kúziel stále okolo nich.

Spomínanie.

Ako potom prišla bolesť. Ako náhle, práve vtedy, mohla cítiť krv, ktorá stekala po jej chrbte, po jej rukách, a ako si kľakla na zem, zem mokrú z roztopeného snehu, mokrú od krvi.

Všimla si, pomaly, že teraz umierajú smrťožrúti, bojujú, umierajú alebo padajú sami na kolená. Otočila hlavu, aby zbadala Severusa, ostražitá, vysoká postava so zhrbenými plecami, ale stále vrhal kúzla, videla Rona vedľa neho, výrazná červená hlava uprostred čiernoty.

Videla Minervu. Remusa. Tonksovú.

Stáli.

Ale ostatní nestáli. Ostatní boli na zemi.

Mŕtvi. Zmáčajúci terén. Zmáčajúci zem.

Mŕtvi.

A odvrátila sa, ako keby v pomalom pohybe. Odvrátila sa, aby sa znova pozrela na Draca. Aby sa s ním podelila o tento okamih. Aby sa usmiala. Aby mu venovala niečo zo seba.

Otočila sa, ale zbadala kútikom oka, zbadala smrťožrúta odetého v čiernom, maska stále nasadená, zbadala smrťožrúta zdvihnúť svoj prútik. Namierený na tú výraznú červenú hlavu Rona. Rona, ktorý bol otočený iným smerom, bojoval s iným smrťožrútom.

Ten prútik namierený na zátylok Ronovej hlavy.

Pomalý pohyb.

Okamihy.

Videla to. Zdvihla svoj prútik.

Štítové kúzlo. Slová na jazyku.

A potom.

Pomaly. Pomaly.

Výkrik. Neľudský. Bytosti bez duše. Pocit, že sa svet zmenšil do jediného bodu, ten chlad, zakázaný chlad.

A pozretie sa nahor.

Pomalý pohyb.

Pomalý.

Pomalý.

Pozrela sa nahor a zbadala dementora.

Jedného z posledných dementorov, ktorý klesal, klesal, rýchlo a zbadala.

Zbadala.

Pomaly. Okamihy.

Zbadala, že Draco nebude schopný zdvihnúť svoj prútik včas. Nebude schopný zastaviť toho dementora, videla to.

Okamihy.

Bez premýšľania.

Bez premýšľania.

Jej patronus vystrelil z jej prútika, jej myseľ kričala, telo kričalo, dokonca keď vyletel, tak silný, tak úplný a zastavil toho dementora.

Zničil ho.

Len aby sa svetlo pozvoľna stratilo.

Len aby sa vtedy pozrela. Len vtedy.

A zbadala červenú hlavu. Červenú hlavu na čiernej zemi.

Bez pohybu.

A niečo sa zlomilo. Niečo sa rozpadlo, keď uvedomenie si, čo práve urobila, čo jej činy znamenali, padalo skrz ňu, kým klesal jej prútik. Videla. A nechcela vidieť. Pochopila, ale nechcela pochopiť.

_Prosím. Nie. Nie. Bohovia, nie._

_Prosím._

_Prosím. Nie._

Vyštverala sa na nohy.

_Nie. Nie._

Vyštverala sa na nohy, padla na kolená, nohy neschopné udržať ju vzpriamene, ťahala sa nahor, plazila, skrz blato, skrz krv.

_Bohovia, nie._

Znova sa vyštverala na nohy.

Padla.

A výkrik.

Ktorý jej trhal vnútornosti, von z jej hrdla, ale žiadny zvuk, žiaden zvuk nevyšiel, a ona sa nebola schopná dostať k nemu. K jeho padnutému telu.

Videla, dokonca keď sa Severus presunul, aby sa nad to telo postavil. Stále preklínal smrťožrútov, stál nad ním, chránil ho.

Hystéria revala na ňu, zatínala do nej pazúry. Pretože nerozumela, prečo by ho Severus chránil. Prečo?

Pretože bol mŕtvy.

Bol mŕtvym telom.

A ona sa k nemu nedokázala dostať. Nemohla sa dostať k nemu.

Telo sa nepohlo. Neodpovedalo.

Bolesť. Ale nezáležalo na nej. Nezáležalo.

_Nie._

Stále dookola v jej hlave. Znova a znova.

Dívala sa. Ale nevidela.

Cítila. Ale necítila.

Kúzla umierali okolo nej. Všetko to umieranie.

A ten pocit smrti.

Červená na tmavej zemi.

A potom náhle ticho. Okamih po boji. Nepatrná sekunda času, kedy sa vojna skončila, keď je všetko dokonané.

Ticho. Obyčajný výdych ticha.

A ona bola na kolenách.

Na jej kolenách. Hlava sklonená.

Slzy padali.

A ruka. Ruka, mágia, ťahala ju, okolo nej, mágia. Pád k hrudi, do náručia, do chladu. Dívala sa. Nevidela. Tá bolesť všetko zahalila, jej myseľ nedávala zmysel, jej myšlienky nedávali zmysel.

Dívala sa, ale nevidela.

Počula, ako niekto niečo povedal. Ako niekto odpovedal.

Keď sa ľudia okolo nej pohybovali.

Keď ďalší pár rúk nahradil ten prvý. Keď ju zdvihli. Neschopnú myslieť. Bolesť. Tak veľa bolesti.

Dívala sa. Nevidela.

Keď Arthur našiel Rona, keď Molly začala kričať, najprv Fred, potom Ron.

Kričala.

Ako chcela Hermiona.

Zatvorila oči a nechala hlavu klesnúť na v čiernej odeté rameno.

A keď Harry prešiel k svojmu najlepšiemu priateľovi, keď sa potkýnal k telu svojho najlepšieho priateľa, jeho výkrik protestu, ktorý stúpal do výšok, kým Molly lamentovala na smrťou svojich detí, keď zatýkali preživších smrťožrútov, odnášali, keď ľudia trúchlili a nariekali, keď zem vstrebávala tú krv bitky.

Keď Severus odnášal Hermionu z bojového poľa, keď sa Draco potkýnal vedľa neho, dva prútiky v jeho rukách, krv sa liala po jeho tvári.

Keď Hermiona nechala tú bolesť zaplaviť ju prikrývkou temnoty, vedela, vtedy, práve vtedy, že nič nebude už znova v poriadku.

Začal padať sneh.


	34. Kapitola 34

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 34**

Harryho reakcia nie je taká, aká si Hermiona myslí, že bude.

"On tam bol." Vraví Harry prosto z miesta, kde sedí na posteli.

Hermiona sa odvráti od okna.

Počas celého príbehu bola otočená tvárou k oknu. Aby sa nepozerala na jeho tvár. Aby nevidela to zdesenie tam, tú nevoľnosť, o ktorej vie, jednoducho vie, že bude pri kútikoch jeho úst, pri jeho čeľusti, v jeho zelených očiach.

Aby udržala dlaň ukotvenú na studenom skle.

Keď sa otočí a pozrie, jej oči sa stretajú s oslnivými zelenými očami. Zelené oči, ktoré sú zaliate slzami, bolesťou, ale nie zdesením.

Nie odporom. Nie nenávisťou či obvinením.

Niečo sa trhá v jej vnútornostiach. Trhá to mäkké podbruško na cáry mäsa a ona kladie tú ľadovú dlaň na svoje ústa, aby zastavila vzdych svojej vlastnej bolesti. Aby ju potlačila.

Nerozumie. Čakala inakšiu tvár. Iný výraz než ten na jeho tvári.

Harry znova povie.

"On tam bol."

Nechá ruku klesnúť od svojich úst, zoviera ju pri boku, nechty v dlani.

Aby sa sústredila na inú bolesť.

Nevie, o čom Harry hovorí, a v záblesku nesúvislej myšlienky premýšľa, či myslí Rona. A ak myslí Rona, tak kde bol?

Ale to nie je to, čo má na mysli a on to vysvetľuje.

"Keď si odpadla, Snape bol ten, kto ťa zachytil; povedal, aby sme zohnali Malfoya. Minerva a ja sme šli po neho na Rokfort, ale čudná vec bola, že Malfoy tam už bol, dokonca skôr než sme sa dostali von z oddelenia, vošiel do izby." Tmavá hlava sa trochu nakloní, zamyslene sa pozerá na Hermionu.

"Vedel, že sa niečo deje."

Hermiona sleduje Harryho oči, keď toto vraví. Sleduje tú zelenú plávať v zle zakrytých slzách. Sleduje jeho ústa hovoriť tie slová.

Nerozumie, prečo jej toto hovorí. Jeho hlas je vážny, ten úsmev, čo jej venuje, sa podobá skôr grimase, v jeho očiach slzy.

Čuduje sa.

Ale stále, v pozadí jej mysli je zreteľná, ale slabá spomienka na pery a na slová, o ktorých nevie, či sú realitou. Možno to je to, o čom Harry hovorí. Ale prečo na tom záleží? Prečo je toto Harryho reakcia po tom všetkom, čo práve povedala?

Po tom príbehu.

Očakávala inakšiu reakciu. Akúkoľvek inakšiu reakciu.

Hermiona študuje Harryho tvár, niečo hľadá, ale nie je si celkom istá, čo hľadá.

"To puto," vraví po chvíli. "Som si istá, že cítil niečo cez to spojenie."

Harry prikyvuje. A ruka sa rýchlo zdvíha, prejde po jeho líci, trochu vlhkosti vypadlo.

Ďalší vzlyk. Zatínajúci pazúry do jej hrdla. Nechápe. Zmätená.

"Možno to bolo tým. Ale ty si nevidela jeho oči, Hermiona."

Stále si nie je istá, kam tým mieri. Stále si nie je istá, čo má toto spoločné s tým, čo povedala Harrymu. Čuduje sa, kde ten hnev je, čuduje sa, kde sú tie obvinenia.

Harry pokračuje. "Jeho oči boli šialené starosťami, bolesťou; sotva si ma s Minervou všimol, keď sa popri nás predral. Bol tak sústredený na to dostať sa k tebe, že si sotva všimol, že sme tam."

Táto informácia ju neprekvapí. Ani v najmenšom, vie, spomína si, že keď začala ten proces s Lilynou mágiu, uvažovala, či tým bude Draco ovplyvnený.

Ale stále nerozumie tým súvislostiam a niečo z toho sa musí prejaviť na jej tvári, pretože vtedy sa Harry usmeje, úsmev lemovaný smútkom a niečím iným. Niečím starým a neopísateľným.

Zdvihne ruku, ako keby naliehal, aby počúvala, aby pochopila. "Nechápeš, Miona? Ak to on mohol cítiť, na celú tú vzdialenosť ako bol, potom samozrejme ty si jednala tak, ako si jednala na tom bojovom boli. Nemala si na výber."

Pomaly pokrútil hlavou a dovolil ruke klesnúť. "Minerva povedala, že Malfoy je v Rokforte. Povedala, že niekoľko študentov ho našlo na zemi v polovici priechodu skoro v bezvedomí. Poppy potvrdila ten príbeh. Skoro o sebe nevedel, Hermiona, len kvôli tomu, čo si urobila. Takže ak to mohol takto cítiť, a takto zareagovať, a vedieť, v akom si nebezpečenstve, potom dáva len zmysel, že ty si bola ovplyvnená podobným spôsobom. Samozrejme, že si mu zachránila život. Tvoja reakcia bola viacej inštinktom než niečím iným."

Hermiona začína plakať. Tiché slzy, nie zničujúce vzlyky, ani ohromujúci zármutok, ale pomalé prúžky vlhkosti na jej lícach.

"Ale Ron."

Namáha sa, aby to povedala, to meno je ako kyselina na jej jazyku.

"Umrel, keď ťa chránil." Stručne vraví Harry, ale jemne, skoro láskavo.

Päsť. V jej ústach, potom zadržuje tie slzy, v zármutku. Kontrola, tak veľa kontroly, za posledných desať rokov, tak veľa kontroly.

Harry ju sleduje z postele, sleduje ju s tými smaragdovými očami, so súcitom a niečím blízkym ľútosti.

"Prajem si, aby si mi to povedala skôr." Vraví nakoniec. Znova potichu. Láskavo.

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou. Skoro násilne.

"Harry, nerozumieš? Bola to moja chyba, že Ron zomrel. Moja chyba. Mohla som ho zachrániť. Mohla som vrhnúť to štítové kúzlo a on by nezomrel."

Harry prikývne; tentoraz je náznak nesúhlasu v jeho výraze.

"Áno, a ja som mohol zachrániť Cedrica."

Hermiona otvorí ústa, aby protestovala, ale Harry pokračuje.

"A mohol som zachrániť Ginny pred Tomovým denníkom, a mohol som zachrániť Freda, a mohol som zachrániť Rona. Chceš, aby som pokračoval, pretože ešte je tu Dumbledore, je tu Cho, je tu mnoho ľudí, ktorí zomreli, pretože som nezabil Voldemorta skôr, pretože som ho neporazil skôr, než som to urobil." Trpký smiech. "Vážne, Hermiona, chceš si to porovnať, pretože si myslím - minimálne v tomto - že ťa porazím."

Hermiona pozrie na Harryho s niečím podobným šoku, niečím ako smútok, niečím veľmi blízkym hanbe.

Pomaly klesá k zemi, chrbtom opretá o stenu, priťahuje si nohy k hrudi, rukami ich objíma.

Harry pokračuje.

"Zachránila si Draca, Hermiona, a hoci to možno vyzerá, ako keby si si jeho vybrala pred Ronom, mala si naozaj na výber?" Pauza. Okamih. A potom, znova tým láskavým hlasom, hlasom niekoho, kto videl príliš veľa, urobil priveľa a žil s tým každý deň. "Nakoniec, Hermiona, stále si zachránila niečí život."

"Nesprávny život." Jej slová, vonku z jej úst skôr, než ich môže zadržať.

Nepozerá sa na Harryho. Pozerá sa tam, kde sa jej ruky zovierajú okolo jej nôh.

Môže cítiť to náhle napnutie vzduchu okolo nej, ten náhly záblesk Harryho mágie.

Keď konečne odpovedá, jeho slová sú kruté. "To si naozaj myslíš? Je pre teba život naozaj taký triviálny, že sa domnievaš, že jeden je lepší než druhý?"

Jeho slová sú ako facka do jej tváre. Hermiona okamžite cíti, ako sa jej líca zaplavujú krvou, farbou.

Hanba.

Nepozrie sa nahor.

Harry pokračuje. Kruto. Jeho hlas škrípe, jeho mágia skoro zúri, ale drží ju pod kontrolou.

"Pretože z toho, čo som pochopil, stálo by to viac než len jeden život, keby si sa rozhodla inak. Kto vraví, že keby bol Malfoy zomrel, ty by si tiež nezomrela? A keby si ty zomrela, potom kto by zachránil Lily minulú noc? Keby bol Draco zomrel, kto by zachránil dnes teba?"

Hermiona konečne vzhliadne nahor od svojich rúk a stretne sa s pohľadom dlhoročného priateľa.

Strhne sa, keď tam zbadá sklamanie.

"Život, Hermiona. Zachránila si život, a keď si to urobila, asi si zachránila viac než len ten jeden." Až vtedy jeho pohľad zjemnie. Aj keď len trochu. "Necháp ma zle, Miona. Prajem si skoro každý deň, aby tu Ron bol stále s nami, ale nikdy by som si neprial, aby zomrel niekto iný len preto, aby som ho mal späť."

Okamih, keď sa pohľady dvoch dlhoročných priateľov stretnú naprieč izbou, mágia víri okolo nich, minulosť víri okolo nich, poznanie toho, kým sú a kým boli.

Poznanie ich samotných.

Hermiona sa usmieva. Je to ironický úsmev, skrútenie jej pier a ona pri ňom potrasie hlavou.

"Kedy si tak zmúdrel?" Vraví tie slová potichu. Sotva šeptom. Pobavenie, áno, smútok, dokonca ešte viac.

A pod tým, hanba.

Nad jej slovami.

Nad jej činmi.

Za posledných desať rokov.

Stratený čas.

"Keď som musel." Prichádza odpoveď a ona vie, že je to pravda.

Sedia tam niekoľko okamihov. Harry sa pozerá na čarodejnicu, ktorú miluje po tak dlhý čas, srdce ho kvôli nej bolí - kvôli tej bolesti, ktorú vidí v jej tvári, kvôli tej hanbe, o ktorej vie, že farbí jej líca, kvôli tomu, ako jej klesajú plecia pod jej šatami, ako keby na ne tlačila ohromná záťaž.

Rozumie tomu pocitu, tým pocitom. Oboznámil sa s nimi pri príliš mnohých príležitostiach.

Hermiona sa konečne na neho pozrie, stretáva sa s jeho pohľadom a znova sa trochu usmeje. Viac skutočného úsmevu než predtým, hoci tie emócie sú stále tam pre tých, čo sa pozerajú.

Cíti, ako sa mu srdce stiahne pri tom úsmeve. Pri tej bolesti, o ktorej vie, že ju cíti.

A niečo rypne do jeho mysle.

Niečo, čo nakoniec vloží do slov.

"Miluješ ho?"

Ďalšie začervenanie, tentoraz odlišné, sa pohne nad jej lícnymi kosťami, cez jej nos.

"Koho?"

Harry sa uškrnie. Skutočný úškrn, doberajúci, pri kútikoch jeho úst.

"Snapa." Povie, sucho. "No tak, Hermiona. Nebuď hlúpa."

Hermiona sa pozrie inam. Znova ku kolenám.

"Neviem," vraví po chvíli. Po chvíli, kedy zúfalo chce vymyslieť správnu odpoveď, ale nie je toho schopná. Tak veľa vecí krúži jej hlavou. Teraz, vtedy, tak veľmi veľa vecí.

Oprie si bradu o kolená, zíza na stĺpik postele, nepozerá na Harryho, ale ani nie je v skutočnosti v izbe.

Premýšľa.

Hovorí.

"Milovala som," vraví. "Myslím. Naozaj neviem. Bolo to také rýchle, vtedy, a keď sa občas obzriem späť, jednoducho si myslím, že to bolo atmosférou tých čias. Zmenil sa tak rýchlo; za šesť mesiacov sa tak veľmi zmenil a myslím, že som sa zachytila vo víre toho."

Pauza. Harry čaká a keď Hermiona nezačne znova hovoriť, pokrúti hlavou.

"Mohlo sa to zdať, že tá zmena bola rýchla, ale dáva to zmysel. Chcem povedať, keď sa rozkolíše tvoj samotný základ, všetko, v čo si veril sa pred tebou rozprestrie vo všetkých svojich strašlivých odporných detailoch, hocikto s polovičnou inteligenciou a srdcom by bol zdesený, a my obaja vieme, že Malfoy je viac než len polovične inteligentný..."

Odmlčí sa a Hermiona sa trochu usmeje.

"A on má srdce," vraví potichu, viac pre seba než Harryho.

Hoci Harry s ňou súhlasí, prehrávajú sa pred ním jeho vlastné spomienky na toho slizolinčana. Stále môže vidieť bledovlasého chlapca, ktorý plakal v tej kúpeľni počas šiesteho ročníka, stále vidí to, ako vyzeral, keď sa vrátil z nejakého smrťožrútskeho nájazdu, a hoci Malfoy nikdy nič nepovedal a snažil sa veľmi usilovne nedať najavo svoje myšlienky pred nikým iným okrem Snapa.

Ale Harry to nepovie čarodejnici pred ním. Namiesto toho zostáva mlčať. Čaká na ňu.

Keď nepokračuje, skúsi ešte raz.

"Ty si ho milovala?"

Vzhliadne nahor, vzhliadne nahor, aby zistila, prečo sa jej to Harry pýta, očakáva, že uvidí nesúhlas, alebo možno dokonca zhnusenie, ale namiesto toho vidí láskavosť a nad tým, pochopenie.

Takže odpovedá pravdivo. Pretože ako môže neodpovedať.

"Áno," zašepká. "Milovala. Kedysi som bola zamilovaná do Draca Malfoya." Potom úškrn. "Dosť nevhodné, keď to hovorím, keďže som bola Ronova priateľka a zamilovala som sa do nášho dlhoročného nepriateľa. Dosť nevkusné."

Harry pokrčí plecami. "Nemôžeš sa vždy rozhodnúť, do koho sa zamiluješ."

Hermiona po ňom šibne drzým úškrnom. "Nuž, to nie je dobrá výhovorka pre podvádzanie."

Harry pokrčí plecami, zrazu sa cíti nepríjemne. "Áno. Dobre."

Vtedy sa Hermionin úškrn rozrastie do úsmevu. Pretože môže. Pretože zrazu je všetko znovu správne.

Aj keď len na okamih.

Harry zachytí ešte raz jej pohľad.

"A čo teraz?" Pýta sa, nakláňa ju ešte raz k obrane.

Zahryzne si do pery. Bez premýšľania. Bez uvedomenia si, že je to príznak pre Harryho, ktorý ju pozná tak dlhú dobu.

Stačí to. Aj keď slová hovoria inú pravdu.

"Nemyslím si, že áno." Vraví to pomaly, snaží sa to premyslieť, a je, ako predtým, neschopná to urobiť.

Pokračuje.

"Myslím, že teraz je to viac to nutkanie, to puto, než nejaké skutočné pocity jedného ku druhému." Pokrúti hlavou, premýšľa o poslednom mesiaci. "Nie sme pre seba dobrí, Harry, my..." Zastane, snaží sa premyslieť ako to vysvetliť. "Pletieme jeden druhému mysle a city."

Harry, okamžite v pozore.

"Ublížil ti?"

Hermiona sa pokúsila usmiať, ale nie celkom to zvládla.

"Nie viac než ja som ublížila jemu, myslím." Znova vraví pomaly, potichu, tie slová pravdy, hoci jej myseľ, až dovtedy, ich popierala.

Pokrúti hlavou. "Vždy to je táto hra moci, aby sme zistili, kto vydrží dlhšie než ten druhý, kto je silnejší." Znova si zahryzne do pery, žuje ju, oči vzdialené, premýšľa. "Kto je inteligentnejší. Vždy si tak veľmi uvedomujeme tie stávky, dôsledky slov a činov, obaja sa stiahneme skôr, než sa čokoľvek stane."

Úškrn, spomína na jeho slová na chodbe, jeho obvinenie, že vidí Rona v jej mysli, že ho drží medzi nimi, vie, že je to pravda, ale tiež vidí tú prázdnu posteľ, prebúdzanie sa v prázdnej izbe.

A ten pocit oceánu mrazivého okolo jej nahého tela.

"Priveľa, Harry. Vždy je toho priveľa medzi nami."

Okamih, v ktorom Harry skúma, študuje Hermioninu tvár.

Znova sústredí svoj pohľad na Harryho, trochu sa usmeje. "Ubližujeme jeden druhému," povie potichu. "A kvôli tomu stále utekáme preč."

Spomienka na slová. Letmý dotyk pier.

Sen. Nie skutočnosť. Sen.

Premýšľa, nevedomky zdvíha prst k svojim perám a dotýka sa ich v spomienke na ten sen.

Smútok, ktorý sa ňou pohybuje, okolo nej, naráža na jej telo. "On vždy uteká preč." Zopakuje.

Harry ju sleduje, nepozvaná spomienka z predchádzajška prichádza do jeho mysle a on vie, že dlhuje ďalšie vysvetlenie, ďalšiu vlnu slov.

Jeho vlastnú hanbu.

"Hermiona." Povie nakoniec, volá, čaká až kým sa na neho pozrie, aby pokračoval. Keď vidí jej hnedé oči skrz kučery okolo jej tváre, začne znova.

"Malfoy tu dnes bol, pri tvojej posteli. Z toho, čo viem a z toho, čo povedal Snape skôr, než odišiel, ťa vyliečil. Nie som si istý, čo urobil, alebo keď sa to tak vezme, čo si urobila ty pre Lily, ale nech to bolo čokoľvek, zabralo to. Na vás obe."

Hermiona si všimne to nepatrné napnutie Harryho čeľusti, tú akokoľvek nepatrnú žiaru jeho očí.

Ktoré okamžite spôsobia, že sa vyplaší.

"Harry? Je všetko v poriadku?" Myšlienka, ktorá bodá skrz jej myseľ. V skutočnosti nevidela svoje krstniatko a uvažuje, či sa niečo hrozné nestalo bez toho, aby o tom vedela.

"Lily? Je v poriadku?" Pýta sa v chvate slov, práve keď sa pomaly začína dávať dokopy pre prípad, že jej bude treba. Skoro nevedomky priťahuje okolo seba mágiu.

Len pre istotu.

Harry pokrúti hlavou.

"Nie. Nie, je v poriadku. Vlastne ju môžeš ísť pozrieť. Ale najprv. Dnes, keď som videl Malfoya, vymenili sme si pár slov."

Hermiona nakloní hlavu, pretože táto informácia nie je zvláštna, ani nezvyčajná. Harry a Draco sú spojenci, rovesníci dokonca, ale nie priatelia.

Harry sa pozerá na ruky, ruky, ktoré ležia na jeho nohách, prsty sa trochu napnú a potom uvoľnia.

Hermiona ho sleduje.

Sleduje ho s obavami.

Potom sa postaví a prejde tam, kde sedí Harry, posadí sa vedľa neho na posteli.

Chytí jeho ruky, pretože môže, pretože zrazu pocíti pokles niečoho ostrého, krutého a veľmi, veľmi ťažkého v jej bruchu.

"Čo je, Harry?"

Harry sa pozerá na ich spojené ruky a potom vzhliadne, aby sa stretol s jej očami.

Prehltne.

A potom jej povie. "Povedal som mu, že ti ubližuje, že ti vždy ubližoval."

Slová, pohybujú sa medzi nimi, krúžia Hermione v hlave.

Harry pokračuje.

"Naznačil som, že ti vždy bude ubližovať."

A ten pocit pier, výdych slov na jej líci.

_"Oslobodím ťa, láska moja."_

Zrazu dávajú zmysel, zrazu dávajú príliš veľký zmysel.

Skutočné. Tie slová boli skutočné.

Ich obsah bol skutočný.

Ten prejav nežnosti bol skutočný.

A zrazu, práve zrazu, nič nedáva zmysel, ale všetko zmysel dáva, a tá jasnosť je chaotická, a nič nie je správne, ale všetko je v poriadku, a to miesto v jej hrudi sa rozhorí k životu a to búšenie na spodku jej chrbtice pritlačí, a tlačí, a niečo sa láme a hojí sa.

A všetko je oslnivé.

Ale zdeformované. Zlomené. Ostne svetla na zlomených kúskoch skla.

"Hermiona?" Harry, šepoce, pýta sa, nalieha.

A Hermiona sa pozerá na Harryho, neuvedomuje si, že tie slzy znova stekajú po jej lícach, neuvedomuje si, že všetko kvôli jednému bolestivému okamihu je tak veľmi oslnivé.

Postaví sa, pustí Harryho ruky.

"Musím ísť." Kráča k miestu, kde jej plášť leží na kresle, kde ho predtým položil George, prehadzuje si ho na plecia.

"Hermiona?" Ten istý hlas, pýta sa, neistý.

Otočí sa a pozrie na Harryho, otočí sa a venuje mu úsmev, ale ten úsmev je lemovaný strachom.

"Musím ísť. Harry, on sa..." Zastane, naozaj neistá, nie tak celkom rozhodná. Ale z väčšej časti. Väčšinou.

Pokračuje.

"Chce sa pokúsiť zrušiť to spojenie." Nakoniec povie.

Harry sa pozrie na ňu zmätene, kvôli tým slzám stekajúcim po jej lícach, kvôli tomu úsmevu, čo mu venuje, pretože ona nedáva zmysel.

"Čo tým myslíš?" Pýta sa.

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou, skoro divoko.

_Moja láska._

Ozvena v jej hlave. Stále dookola.

Ozýva sa.

"Musím ísť, Harry. Musím nájsť Draca."

Vraví ako vysvetlenie. Ako ospravedlnenie. Niečo.

Urobí tri kroky k miestu, kde Harry stojí a pobozká ho, rýchle prekĺznutie jej pier na jeho drsnom líci.

"Musím dať veci do poriadku."

Vraví. Potichu. Vysvetlenie. Jediné, o ktorom vie, že Harry pochopí.

A potom sa oslnivo usmeje, na chvíľu vyzerá ako dievča, ktoré kedysi poznal, tá skvelá, ale desivá čarodejnica s predchádzajška, z dní, keď chodil do školy, z priateľstva, ktoré poznali.

Jeho Hermiona.

Dracova.

Zrazu je všetko v poriadku.

Harry sa na ňu usmeje v odpovedi, v uznaní, v súhlase.

Čo bolo minulosťou je minulosťou, a on nechá túto skvelú, ale desivú čarodejnicu odísť, tú, ktorej sa držal tak dlhú dobu, nechá ju ísť a sleduje jej staršiu verziu, tú, ktorá je stále jeho priateľkou, ale o toľko viac, vyjsť z dverí vo víre čierneho plášťa.

Odhodlaný výraz na jej tvári.

Odhodlaný, ale podčiarknutý strachom a len náznakom, len malým náznakom, paniky.


	35. Kapitola 35

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 35**

Hermiona využije to spojenie. Bez premýšľania o dôsledkoch, či možností, bez zváženia toho, čo to znamená, že zrazu, práve vtedy, náhle, dokáže cítiť jeho mágiu a ťahá za ňu, ako keby bola jej vlastná.

Nie tak celkom chápe.

Ale napriek tomu ju využíva.

Prebehne domom Potterovcov, dole schodmi, nikoho nemíňa, hoci by si nevšimla, keby míňala, otvára predné dvere, zíde tri schody k prednému trávniku a zatvorí oči.

A ťahá.

A otvára sa, napĺňa sa, čerpá zo svojej mágie, z tých tieňov okolo nej, z tej krvnej mágie, čo sa prevaľuje pod nimi, a z toho vlákna, toho spojenia, ako jemného lanka nylonu, ktoré sa víri až niekam do diaľky, zatienené a karmínové, šedé, čierne, a ktorého sa ona drží oboma rukami.

A ťahá.

Keď sa premiestňuje.

Len aby sa premiestnila a trochu sa potkla na zrazu skalnatej cestičke, kde ju okamžite obkľúči vôňa mora a vetra.

Zdvíha ruku, aby zachytila kučery okolo svojej tváre, jej druhá ruka drží prútik pevne pri boku, keď sa obzerá dookola.

Náhle si uvedomuje, že je znova v tom malom dome s výhľadom na oceán, tom malom dome, ktorý opustila skoro pred týždňom.

Prezerá si ho, malú chalúpku s nabielo omietnutými stenami a tmavým drevom, ktorá stojí zanechaná napospas osudu a hľadí na šedý oceán. Domček, útulný, skoro vzdorný voči tým prílivovým vlnám, ktoré narážajú do útesov pod ním, voči vetru, ktorý ho bičuje spŕškou mora.

Domček. Usadený pohodlne v drsnosti zimných mrakov nad hlavou a v tom chlade rozťahujúcom sa okolo neho.

Prúžok dymu z kamenného krbu sa načahuje k oblohe.

Hermiona ho cíti, cíti jeho mágiu, už nie viacej slabý dotyk, ale viac. Ako ochranný obal okolo jej vlastnej, vrelý, hladiaci, príjemný, ako domov, a ona vie, keď kráča ku dverám, ktoré vedú ku kuchyni, že ju Draco tiež cíti.

Nie je prekvapená, keď on otvára dvere, náhle sa zastaví, pozerá na neho, prezerá svojím pohľadom jeho tvár, všimne si neupravené vlasy, napätú pokožku na lícnych kostiach a oči, tie oči, čo jej vždy viac povedali o jeho nálade, o jeho myšlienkach, než čokoľvek iné.

Sú tmavé, tvoria sa v nich búrkové mraky.

Urobí krok vpred, a potom ďalší, až kým sa nedostane na prvý schod a vzhliadne na neho.

"Nerob."

Jedno slovo.

Skoro zašeptané, odtrhnuté od jej úst vetrom, ktorý ho nadvihne a odoženie od nej.

Jedno slovo.

Ktoré on začuje, keď sa na ňu zhora pozrie, pozrie do tmavohnedých očí, ktoré ho prosia, ktoré sú otvorené.

Okamžitá myšlienka, v ktorej si pomyslí, že všetko poprie, keď si pomyslí, že jej drsne odpovie, odsekne, aby ju prinútil odísť, aby ju prinútil ísť, tak aby sa mohol o toto postarať, kvôli nej, kvôli nemu, kvôli všetkému.

Ale neodpovie. Nepovie tieto slová, pretože ona má spodnú peru vtiahnutú medzi zuby, a jej vlasy, tie kučery jej poletujú okolo tváre, aj keď sa ich jednou rukou snaží skrotiť. A ten obraz je dokonalý, boľavý, je všetkým tým, čím je ona.

Mágia. Divoká. Kontrolovaná. Irónia. A tak veľmi zraniteľná.

Ukročí od dverí.

Pozvanie, hoci stále nič nepovie.

Ale pozvanie to je a Hermiona ho za také berie, kráča k nemu, zmenšuje vzdialenosť, potom ho obíde, vníma ho, cíti ho, len na ten najkratší okamih skôr, než sa ocitne v kuchyni.

Draco za nimi potichu zatvorí dvere a prejde ku kuchynskému stolu, elegantne sa usadí na stoličku pri ňom.

Knihy rozhádzané po povrchu, brká, pergameny a čajová súprava.

"Nechceš čaj?" pýta sa. Naleje si ďalšiu šálku.

Hermiona prikývne. Preletí pohľadom tie knihy na stole, zachytáva názvy, keď si sťahuje plášť a prehadzuje ho cez operadlo stoličky.

"Poprosím," vraví.

Ozvena času len spred pár týždňov.

Hoci ani jeden z nich si to nevšimne.

Sadne si oproti nemu, berie si čaj s tichým ďakujem, stále sa pozerá na knihy a pergameny pred ňou. Všetko naznačuje, že sa nemýlila vo svojich záveroch.

Hermiona vzhliadne a stretne sa s Dracovým pohľadom.

"Prečo?" spýta sa potichu, zohrieva si ruky na šálke porcelánu.

Draco rozumie tej otázke a nepredstiera inak; namiesto toho kladie svoju šálku na stôl a trie si zľahka to miesto medzi svojimi očami, na chvíľu ich zatvára, skôr než ich otvorí a stretáva sa s Hermioniným pohľadom.

"Pretože je to niečo, čo som mal urobiť už dávno."

Odpovedá.

Hoci to nie je odpoveď, ktorú Hermiona hľadá.

Nakloní hlavu, kučery padajú okolo jej tváre, keď ho študuje.

"Vedel si ako to urobiť, po celý čas?"

Jej slová neobviňujú, sú len zvedavé.

Draco pokrúti hlavou. "Nie. Ale mohol som zistiť ako." Pokrčí ramenami, ľahostajne, bezstarostne, aristokraticky, tak veľmi ako ten slizolinský princ a ten pohyb potiahne za Hermionu.

Silno potiahne.

A ona musí odložiť svoju šálku čaju, aby z neho nepreliala.

Pokračuje. "Vedel som, že sa dialo niečo viac kvôli tým krvným kameňom, keď som ho držal v mojej ruke, keď ho držím vo svojej ruke, to spojenie, nutkanie, čokoľvek to mohlo byť, bolo zosilnené skoro ako keby..."

Zastane, nevie, či by mal pokračovať.

"Skoro ako kebyže sa ma môžeš dotknúť." Dokončí Hermiona potichu.

Nad tým Draco nadvihne obočie, nepatrné nadvihnutie jednej strany pier a Hermiona sa začervená, začervená a sklopí zrak na svoj čaj, ktorý je položený na kuchynskom stole, spomína na tie dva razy, kedy vytiahla ten kameň von, dvakrát za posledných desať rokov ho vytiahla zo škatule vo svojom šatníku a dotýkala sa ho, hýčkala vo svojich rukách.

Len tak ho mohla cítiť. Okamih, len okamih, nedostatočne, ale súčasne to stačilo.

"Áno." Vraví on. "Je to ako kebyže sa ťa môžem dotknúť."

Mlčanie medzi nimi, jediný zvuk je škripot domu pod náporom morského vetra.

Až kým on nepokračuje, zovrie ešte raz svoj čaj a odpije si z neho, než ho položí na stôl.

"Takže, vedel som, že tam niečo je, niečo, čo nebolo v tom texte, niečo, s čím si nepočítala, premenná. Vedel som, že tam bola, hoci som sa rozhodol to poznanie ignorovať."

Hermiona sa pozerá na svoje ruky na stole, zovreté pred ňou, studené, mrazivé, hoci je miestnosť samotná teplá. Pozerá sa späť, prehľadáva svoju pamäť, vie, vie, pretože je tou neobyčajne nadanou čarodejnicou, ktorou je, že ona tej informácii tiež porozumela, pochopila, že sa stalo niečo, čo sa nemalo stať. Niečo, čo vytvorilo dva krvné kamene, krvnú mágiu, a zviazanie, a zabránilo jej smrti.

Vtedy vedela, že sa niečo stalo, ale rozhodla sa to ignorovať, rozhodla sa nechať to byť, rozhodla sa nehľadať na to odpoveď.

A musí uvažovať prečo. Musí uvažovať, prečo ju nenapadlo sa na to hlbšie pozrieť, hľadať bližšie vysvetlenie, príčinu, hľadať viac a zistiť, či existuje možnosť prelomiť to zviazanie, zrušiť to nutkanie, zrušiť to pálenie tepla v jej hrudi a tie sny, ktoré ju prenasledovali desať rokov.

Čuduje sa.

A pozná pravdu. Hoci ju nepovie nahlas.

Ale Draco áno. Práve vtedy.

"Ale ja som nechcel." Vraví, úškrn pre seba, ktorý ona spoznáva, keď zdvihne oči zo svojich rúk a zachytí ho.

Draco sa na ňu odmieta pozrieť, pozerá sa na svoj vlastný čaj, pozerá sa nadol, keď sa priznáva.

"Nechcel som stratiť to spojenie, nechcel som stratiť akékoľvek spojenie, ktoré som s tebou mal, odmietal som to, pretože som to nemohol nechať ísť."

Slová sú prevravené potichu, skoro jemne, ale je to, ako keby sa vykríkli, ako keby boli väčšie než život a narážajú, narážajú na Hermionu. Slová, ktoré zabíjajú.

Pretože je v nich pravda. Pretože je v nich absolútna pravda.

Môže ju cítiť v jeho mágii, ktorá víri okolo nej, ktorá sa preplieta s jej, podporuje, čo hovorí, opätovne potvrdzuje to, čo znamenajú.

Nezanecháva žiadne pochyby.

Zbežne sa pozrie na jeho črty, na líniu čeľuste, pery, nos, sklopené oči, pohyb mihalníc a prameň bielych vlasov na jeho čele.

Hruda v jej bruchu zosilňuje, oťažieva, oťažieva, keď tlačí.

A potom sa pozrie nahor a zachytí jeho oči, zachytí a udrží ich a sú rozpálené, vzdorné, žeravo šedé a ten pohľad ju oberá o dych, oberá a na chvíľu je stratená, na chvíľu tam pláva, topí sa a ten pocit je oslnivo nádherný.

Až kým sa neodvráti.

A ona si nespomenie ako dýchať.

A ako hovoriť.

Jedno slovo.

"Nerob."

Ironický úsmev, ostrie žiletky, vyštrbené, sa prerezáva Dracovými črtami.

"A prečo stále nerob?" vraví a jeho hlas je tmavší, hustejší.

Hermiona sa nestrhne, ale nie pretože si nevšimne to náhle stmavnutie izby, ten náhly tieň okolo muža, ktorý sedí oproti nej.

Pretože všimne. Uvedomí. Ale nebojí sa toho. Nie vtedy, nie práve vtedy.

Hoci sa pozerá na stôl. Nie na neho.

Draco čaká, a teraz ju on sleduje a ona si uvedomí, že potrebuje odpovedať, potrebuje odpoveď, ale ona ju nepozná, pretože vážne, prečo nie? Prečo sa neoslobodiť od tohto, nech je to čokoľvek, nech čokoľvek je medzi nimi. Oslobodiť sa, aby sa pohla ďalej, zabudla na neho.

A ako keby tieto slová boli vyslovené nahlas, Draco vyštekne smiechom, krátkym, krutým, rana do jej brucha.

"Žiadna odpoveď?" Pauza, okamih, ťažký. Na to.

"Samozrejme, že nie." S úškrnom.

Hľadí na ňu, hľadí na ňu a ona sa neodváži zdvihnúť oči, pretože môže cítiť ten hnev, ktorý sa ním prevaľuje vo vlnách chladu, vo vlnách mrazivej zúrivosti. Cíti to, a vyžíva sa v tom, aj keď krv sa ľaká, aj keď sa jej dych skracuje a teplo sa zoskupuje v jej vnútri.

A tá irónia, ešte raz, jej neujde.

Túžba.

Ešte teraz.

V reakcii na neho, ako vždy, reakcia na neho.

Nevie, a nevedieť nie je niečo, s čím sa Hermiona vedela niekedy dobre vysporiadať.

Zovrie prsty do päste na kuchynskom stole, voči tomu prílivu tepla, voči tomu Dracovmu chladu.

Ako to vysvetliť? Ako vysvetlí, prečo je toto chyba, prečo to nemôže zničiť, prečo ona nechce, aby to zničil, pretože by mala, pretože by vďaka tomu bolo všetko jednoduchšie, urovnalo by to všetko.

Jasnosť.

Ale ona strávila tak dlho v tieňoch, v temných vodách, ktoré obklopujú jej myseľ, v tomto spojení, že dokonca nevie, či viacej jasnosť existuje, a ak áno, nevie, či by ju chcela.

Ona nevie.

A povie to. Nevzhliadne nahor.

"Ja neviem."

Ďalšie kruté vyšteknutie smiechu; takmer môže cítiť tie dlhé prsty prehrabnúť sa tými jemnými bielymi prameňmi vlasov. Skoro to počuje.

"A ja som si myslel, že si tá najnadanejšia čarodejnica našej doby, skvelá Hermiona Grangerová, najbystrejšia čarodejnica v histórii Rokfortu, brilantná, zanietená, hrdinka, ale predsa príliš hlúpa, aby mi poskytla jednoduchú odpoveď."

Jej hnev. Práve vtedy. Krištáľový hnev. Na oplátku. A tá nečakanosť, tá jeho neobvyklosť prinúti Hermionu vzhliadnuť na neho, v očiach jej blýska. Kde berie tú odvahu?

"Neexistuje žiadna jednoduchá odpoveď," vraví cez zaťaté zuby, pretože neexistuje, ale prečo to on nevidí?

Draco sa na ňu pozerá, zachytáva jej hnev, a uškrnie sa, jeho vlastný hnev sa dvíha, víri sa okolo neho, plazí sa nahor jeho chrbticou.

Predkloní sa na stoličke, oprie o stôl. "Nie? Zdá sa mi, že toto je to, čo si chcela, nie? Už desať rokov, odkedy sme vykonali to kúzlo, odkedy tvoj drahocenný Weasley zomrel, nie je toto, čo si chcela? Zbaviť sa ma? Slizolinčana? Nepriateľa?"

Hermiona cíti, ako jej červeň sfarbuje líca, pri jeho slovách, pri tej pravde, ale nepravde, pretože to nie je naozaj pravda, ale mala by byť.

"Ty nie si nepriateľ," vraví. Pretože to je to, čoho sa chytí a drží sa toho. Tých slov.

Draco na ňu zíza, zíza a zachytáva jej pohľad a tie oči, šedé ako oceľ a ona vie, že to znamená, že by sa mala báť, vie, že to znamená, že by mala ustúpiť, ale je tam jej hnev, a nebol tam tak dlhú dobu, a je silný a zahrieva ju z vnútra.

Takže neustúpi.

Nepozrie sa inam.

Stretáva sa s jeho očami, vyzýva ho, vyzýva ho, aby niečo povedal, aby hocičo povedal. Aby spochybnil jej slová so svojimi vlastnými.

A keď to neurobí, ten hnev rastie, plápolá, plápolá, a tentoraz sa predkloní ona, predkloní sa smerom k nemu. "Čo? Nemáš na to odpoveď?"

A Draco vstáva, vtedy stáva, a schmatne kanvicu na čaj, schmatne ten porcelán a praští ho o stenu, kde sa rozbíja, horúci čaj sa všade rozlieva, smerom k nej, smerom k nemu, a ten náraz vymedzuje, vytvára chaos.

Otočí sa k nej, otočí sa a oprie sa o ruky, týči sa nad ňou, hladí na ňu zvrchu.

"Ja som nepriateľ, ja som bol vždy nepriateľ. Nie je to tá sprostá zasraná pointa? Nie je to to, kvôli čomu zakaždým, keď sa dostanem do tvojej blízkosti, zakaždým, keď ťa vidím, zakaždým, keď som v tvojej zasranej hlave, tak vidím tú tvár? Pretože ja som nepriateľ? Pretože ty si pre mňa príliš dobrá, pretože ty, tá zasraná chrabromilská zasraná princezná si pre mňa príliš dobrá, a že si poškvrnená, že si sa pošpinila tým, že si sa so mnou vyspala? Nie to ten dôvod, že som Draco Malfoy?"

A potom sa predkloní, predkloní dopredu, tak že jeho tvár je len na krok od nej.

Zasyčí. "Nepovedala si to sama, nevyslovila si tie slová ´pretože ja som Hermiona Grangerová a ty si Draco Malfoy´. Nepovedala si to sakra ty?"

Hermiona zúri, trasie sa hnevom, a Draco to vidí, vidí to v tom, ako dvíha bradu, v tom, ako jej oči horia a náhle ona tiež stojí, stojí oproti nemu, jej vlastné ruky ju podopierajú, keď sa na neho pozerá.

"Ty sprostý blb," kypí. "Ty sprostý, zasraný blb, ničomu nerozumieš, však?"

Vtedy Draco rozhodí rukami, otočí sa, smeje sa, a to je kruté, a presakuje to, a ozýva sa to izbou. "Samozrejme, že nie. Ako sa zdá. Podľa všetkého neviem kurva nič, pretože vedieme tento rozhovor."

Hermiona je zúrivá, je teraz tak zúrivá, pretože prečo to nechápe? Prečo to sakra nechápe?

Zdvihne svoju vlastnú šálku a hodí ju o stenu.

Náraz je veľkolepý, a prerezáva sa miestnosťou, a Draco sa k nej otáča a ona sa tiež smeje, pretože je to tak neuveriteľne smiešne, celá táto vec je tak neuveriteľne smiešna.

Smeje sa. Bláznivo. Šialene.

A potom vytriezvie.

Zíza na neho. "Nechápeš, toto, toto je to, čo si robíme jeden druhému. Nie kvôli tomu, že si nepriateľ, alebo že mňa kedysi zaradili do Chrabromilu a teba do Slizolinu - na týchto veciach nezáleží. Je to kvôli tomuto, Draco, vždy kvôli tomuto. Nerozumieme jeden druhému, ja nerozumiem tebe. Nikdy spolu o ničom nehovoríme, o tom, čo je správne, čo je pravdivé. My sme to tak neuveriteľne pokašľali, pozri na to, čo jeden druhému robíme, pozri na ten posledný mesiac. Nebola som schopná spať, sotva jem, strávila som takto posledných desať rokov, ale tento posledný mesiac bol najhorší. Nehodíme sa k sebe. Nechápeš to? Prečo to nemôžeš pochopiť?"

Hermiona sa ťažko nadychuje, jej myseľ zúri, jej hnev okolo nej chladný a žeravý, víri okolo nej, keď hľadí na čarodejníka, ktorý stojí na druhej strane stola. Hľadí, zíza, jej mágia vyráža na cestu smerom k nemu, okolo neho, to spojenie medzi nimi pulzuje, karmínovo, krvavo, pulzuje voči čiernej.

A Draco tam len stojí, stojí tam a krúti hlavou a ten pohľad, ktorý jej venuje, u nej vyvoláva chuť podrezať mu hrdlo, núti ju chcieť zdvihnúť nôž na maslo a prebodnúť ho, pretože je taký povýšený. Tak veľmi, veľmi povýšený.

Prehovorí.

"To je to, čo si nahováraš, Hermiona? To je to, čo si sama sebe vravíš v noci, keď nemôžeš spať a túlaš sa po chodbách? Vravíš si toto všetko? Cítiš sa vďaka tomu lepšie? Cítiš sa vďaka tomu ako lepší človek?"

Hermiona sa trasie, trasie a má chuť zakričať, ale udržuje svoj hlas tichý, vyrovnaný. "O čom to hovoríš?"

Teraz je Draco na rade, aby sa zasmial, a je to smiech pobavený, pobavený s pevnou kontrolou niekoho, kto videl príliš veľa temnoty a žil v nej, pohyboval sa v nej, rozvíjal sa v nej.

Hermiona naň odpovedá bez toho, aby si to uvedomila, mierne sa strhne, ale zostáva stáť na mieste.

Čo Draca rozosmeje, pretože je to tak oslnivo prekliato dokonalé.

Jej absolútna ignorancia. Dokonca po tom všetkom, jej kompletná naivita.

A pretože chce ničiť, pretože chce prinútiť ju cítiť, aké to je vidieť niečo v jasnosti, ktorá oslepuje oči a zabíja pomaly, prestáva sa smiať a hovorí.

"Nechápeš, moja malá chrabromilčanka? To je celá pointa. My sme vždy takýto neboli, neboli sme vždy opačnými koncami spektra, alebo si zabudla? Zabudla si, aké to bolo? Tie popoludnia, tie noci, spoločná práca, rozhovory, v knižnici, v kuchyni, pod prekliatym mesiacom? Zabudla si na tú noc, keď sme sa milovali, áno, nie mali sex, počula si ma správne, ale milovali? Zabudla si na to?"

A pretože Hermiona neodpovedá, pretože nezabudla, hoci to bolo tak dávno, odkedy zobrala na vedomie tú skutočnosť, jej hnev ustupuje, len o málo.

Až kým Draco znova neprehovorí.

"Ale je to tvoja prekliata pýcha, tvoja prekliata vina, tvoje hlúpe skurvené vznešené srdce, ktoré nás priviedlo sem, ktoré z nás spravilo to, čo sme. Ja som nebol ten, kto v ten deň odišiel, ja som nebol ten, kto to všetko pošpinil a zatemnil a zatienil. Ja som to neurobil. Ty si to urobila so svojimi slovami a svojím pohľadom."

Hermiona na neho zíza, a zíza, a pozerá, a prosí, vo svojej mysli, aby zastavila ten hnev pred výbuchom, ale jej hnev bol vždy jej slabou stránkou, chybou, a ona ho nedokáže zastaviť.

Jej slová. "Čo by si chcel, aby som urobila, Draco? Zachránila som ťa, rozumieš tomu sakra? Videla som Rona, mohla som ho zachrániť, môjho priateľa, Draco, môjho priateľa a možno budúceho manžela, môjho najlepšieho priateľa, muža, ktorého som milovala, videla som ho a mohla som ho zachrániť, ale vieš, čo som miesto toho urobila? Vieš, čo som urobila? Ja som sakra zachránila teba! Zachránila som teba, ktorý si pre mňa mal byť ničím, ničím. Rozumieš? Mal si byť pre mňa sakra, kurva ničím, a ja som zachránila teba, teba, teba. Rozumieš sakra tomu? Ja som ťa nemala zachrániť, ale zachránila, zachránila a Ron zomrel kvôli tomu, čo som urobila, a ty si nemal byť ničím. Ničím.

A potom chlad.

Mrazivý. Chlad.

Ťažký.

Medzi nimi. A Draco sa vyrovnáva, vyrovnáva, vyrovnáva a kladie na svoje plecia pláštik toho malfoyovského aristokrata.

A jeho slová. Jeho slová také chladné, tak veľmi chladné, vzdialené, temné. "Ak čakáš odo mňa, že budem horekovať, že si zachránila môj život namiesto svojho budúceho manžela, tak to si počkáš veľmi dlho."

Slová. Chladné. Tiché.

Ale namiesto udusenia plameňa hnevu, ktorým sa Hermiona trasie, núti ju to, nahor, vpred a ona prižmúri oči.

"Samozrejme." Vraví. Zasyčí. "Nikdy by som od teba nečakala, že za to budeš vďačný."

Jedno obočie dohora, slabé skrútenie úst. "Prečo by som mal byť vďačný? Povedz mi, Hermiona, prečo by som mal byť vďačný? Ja som mal v ten deň zomrieť, ty si mala zachrániť svojho Weslíka, pretože keby som zomrel, nemusel som stráviť zvyšok svojho života zamilovaný do čarodejnice, ktorú nikdy kurva nemôžem mať."

Slová.

Ľadové ostrie. Vo vzduchu.

A Hermiona hľadí. Hľadí, keď sa to trpké zakrivenie Dracových pier sa samo zmení, na úškrn.

"Čo je?" vraví. "Myslela si si, že som nebol, že nie som. Ty si bola to jediné, čo ma držalo počas tých mesiacov pri zdravom rozume, tá nádherná Grangerová s tým veľkým srdcom, tou brilantnou mysľou. Prevrátila si všetko hore nohami, všetko, čomu som veril, len tým, že si existovala. Dokonca predtým, dokonca v škole, sledoval som ťa, ale nerozumel, bola si pre mňa výzvou, humusáčka, vždy si ma vyzývala, a potom neskôr, v Brlohu, si sa o mňa starala, keď sa nestaral nikto iný, bola si mojím priateľom, ako som sa mohol do teba nezamilovať?" Ďalší úškrn, ruka v päsť.

Hermiona otvára ústa, ale nevie, čo povedať, vie, ale nevie.

Vydesená.

Draco pokračuje. "Takže hovorím, že ti nedlhujem žiadne ďakujem. Ja si želám, aby som zomrel; želám si to každý deň od pohrebu toho muža, každý skurvený deň, ale v mojom zvrátenom svete, v tomto pokrivenom svete, ktorý som si okolo seba vytvoril, som ťa stále nedokázal nechať odísť, musel som sa niečoho držať, aj keď to nebolo správne, bolo to nečestné, keď som sa toho držal."

Hermiona už viacej nedokáže stáť vzpriamene, jej sila pochopenia, realizácie, pomaly prekĺzava jej telom k zemi pod ňou. Usadí sa na stoličku.

Prekĺznutie. Medzi jej prstami.

Dracov hlas, stále chladný, ostrie žiletky, ale hladký, jasný, čierny hodváb na jej tvári, jej lícach, na jej krku, na tom tepe tam.

"Ale ja to nechám odísť, Hermiona. Rozhodol som sa nechať to byť."

A Hermiona klesá hlbšie do tých tieňov. Hlbšie do tých tieňov.

Volá po niečom, spomienke, po niečom.

"Nechcela som ti ublížiť."

Vraví. Šepoce. Jedinú vec, na ktorú dokáže myslieť, a ktorá sa pohybuje v jej myslí, víri v jej mysli, znova, a znova.

"Nechcela som ti ublížiť." Zašeptá.

Spomína.

Rovnako ako Draco, ktorý stojí a pozerá sa zhora na ňu, na jej sklonenú hlavu, na tie kučery, čo jej padajú do tváre, čo ju zakrývajú.

"Nespomínam si, že by som ti ublížila." Povie dokonca tichšie, pre seba, viac než pre neho.

Kruté vyprsknutie smiechu tentoraz spôsobí dieru v jej vnútornostiach, tie rozcuchané nervy zaiskria bolesťou. Oslnivou, oslepujúcou bolesťou.

"Potom mi dovoľ, aby som ti to pripomenul." Vraví on.

A ona zakňučí, pre seba, nie nahlas, ale hlboko, na spodku jej chrbtice, pretože to nechce. Nechce to počúvať.

Počuje ho sadnúť si oproti nej, vidí cez tie kučery, ako sa prihrbí na stoličke, každý sval uvoľnený, každý sval okrem čeľuste a tých zatvrdnutých železných očí.

Tak chladných. Veľmi, veľmi chladných.

"Takto si to pamätám, a prosím, preruš ma, ak som niečo zle pochopil, pretože by som nechcel pomiešať moje fakty s dezilúziou. Spomínam si, ako som ťa to ráno videl, prišla si zvonka do kuchyne a ako si vyzerala, že si nespala. Samozrejme, nebolo to celkom odlišné, nikto z nás nespal dlhý čas, ale spomínam si, že som si pomyslel, že vyzeráš menej zlomená, viac celým človekom. Pomyslel som si, že vyzeráš nádherne a chcel som prejsť k tebe a povedať ti, toto si pamätám jasne; chcel som ti povedať, že sa všetko vyrieši, pretože konečne sa budeme môcť pohnúť vpred namiesto toho, aby sme boli v nekonečných kruhoch, v ktorých sme boli lapení odkedy vojna začala. Konečne sme sa mohli pohnúť vpred, ale skôr než som k tebe mohlo prísť, povedať ti tieto veci, vybehla si z tej kuchyne. Ani si nemyslím, že si ma videla."

Pauza.

A Hermiona si spomína, spomína na to rozhodnutie, ktoré v to ráno urobila, keď sedela v záhrade Brlohu, rozhodnutie odísť od Draca, opustiť ho, v tom čase nechápala prečo, ale cítila, že je to jediná možnosť. Spomína, ako vošla do kuchyne, ako si vtedy spomenula na tie nesčítateľné časy, čo tam strávili celú noc rozhovormi nad čajom, snahou zadržať tých démonov a ako ju to rozhodilo, a ohrozilo jej rozhodnutie."

Vtedy nevedela, že tam je.

A uvažuje, že keby niečo povedal, keby dal najavo svoju prítomnosť, či by to nedopadlo inak.

Ale znova sa sústredí, odťahuje sa od spomienok, pretože Draco znova prehovorí.

"Nevidel som ťa až do toho pohrebu. Najprv pochovali Freda, pamätám si to, pretože si pamätám, že som si pomyslel, že som ešte nikdy nevidel to druhé dvojča, Georgea, tak skľúčeného. Potom pochovali ostatných, veľa ostatných, až kým konečne nepochovali Weasleyho." Úškrn, grimasa, niečo sa pohne Dracovou tvárou, než je to nahradené znova prázdnotou. Chladom.

"Snažil som ísť k tebe. Chcel som ťa utešiť, ale mala si Pottera a on ťa držal zo všetkých síl, a tak som ťa nechal s ním, došlo mi, že to bude medzitým najlepšie, že ja ťa uteším po tom pohrebe, ale nikdy som sa nepozrel inam. Po celý čas, čo sa dial ten obrad, som sa vôbec nepozrel inam, snažil som sa ťa podporovať, myslím, s mágiou, hoci v tom čase som si neuvedomil, čo robím."

A Hermiona si spomína, spomína na to cítenie podpory, lásky, tepla, ktoré ňou sálali, utešovali ju.

V tom čase si myslela, že to bol Harry.

Ani si vôbec neuvedomila, že by to mohol byť čarodejník, ktorý stál na druhej strane hrobu oproti nej, čarodejník, o ktorom vedela, že tam je, ale nepozrela sa naň.

Pokračuje.

"Ale po tom pohrebe, keď všetci začali odchádzať, šiel som za tebou. Nechcel som nič iné, len ťa objať, pritisnúť si ťa, zbaviť ťa tej bolesti." Ďalší štekot smiechu, krutý, prenikavý.

Spôsobí, že sa Hermiona strhne, skoro sa prehne v páse z tej bolesti. Pretože vie, čo príde, môže si na to spomenúť, vybavuje si to.

Temnota.

Draco je pokojný. Znova bez emócii v jeho tvári. Vyrovnaný hlas. "Vidíš, šiel som za tebou, a keď som sa ťa pokúsil objať, utešiť ťa, to je to, čo som zamýšľal, povedala si mi slovo, to jedno, čo si povedala predtým. ´Nerob,´ si povedala. Jedno slovo, a potom si sa otočila ku mne, tvárou ku mne, tvoja tvár rozhodnutá, tvoja brada dohora, vlasy okolo tvojej tváre a povedala si mi, že nech sa stalo čokoľvek, bola to teraz minulosť, že nech sme urobili čokoľvek, teraz to už nebolo potreba a že by bolo pre nás oboch najlepšie, keby sme si šli z cesty. Povedala si, ´myslím, že bude najlepšie, keď odídeš´."

Slová.

Ťažké. Vo vzduchu. Kvôli tej pravde v nich. Kvôli tomu, ako bezcitne sú vyslovené.

Pretože ich Hermiona môže cítiť, ťažia ju, sťahujú, až kým sa nečuduje, prečo nepadne k zemi, až kým sa nečuduje, prečo sa nevytratí, nevykrváca pomaly v tmavých riekach karmínovej.

Prečo tam nie je žiadna krv.

Pretože tá bolesť je skutočná. Tá bolesť sa zarýva. Porcuje, ohromné drsné porcie bolesti.

"Takže chápeš, Hermiona, chápeš, že si prajem ku všetkým bohom, k Merlinovi, k hocikomu, kto kedy existoval, aby si vtedy zachránila jeho, aby si ma nechala zomrieť, pretože potom aspoň, aspoň potom by som zomrel so spomienkou na teba pred tým, pred tým než si povedala tie slová, keď jediné, čo som poznal, bol ten krátky okamih v čase, keď som si myslel, že ma miluješ, ako som vedel, že ja milujem teba a nevedel som, že to všetko bola jedna zasraná veľkolepá lož."

Slová, ktoré sa odrážajú, odrážajú.

A v nich. Brutálna pravda.

Ale tak veľký, veľký omyl.


	36. Kapitola 36

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 37**

Ten bozk je jemný.

Výdych, na perách. Potvrdenie, dalo by sa povedať.

Vzrušujúci. Okamžik.

Draco sa trochu odtiahne. Len o malý kúsok, dosť, aby sa pozrel do očí čarodejnice pred ním.

"Čo robíš?" Pýta sa, šepot vzduchu na jej lícach.

Úsmev, v jej očiach, v tej jemnosti okolo jej úst.

"A to som si myslela, že si dosť skúsený, aby si vedel, čo je bozk," vraví. Robí si žarty. Dvorný šašo. Osvetľuje miestnosť, pretože okolo nich je ťažoba, tiene, tma.

Ťažoba.

Ale Draco nechce túto odpoveď a zamračí sa, prižmúri temné oči, tak veľmi temné, pretože zrazu sú tmavošedé, prudké, vášnivé.

Spôsobia, že sa Hermiona strasie, ale nie od strachu.

Očakávaním. Túžbou.

A vytriezvie, pretože zrazu, po tak dlhej dobe, je tu tá chvíľa, ten krátky čas, chyba v úsudku, realita, základný kameň toho, čo je pravda.

Okamih, v ktorom sa zastaví čas v malej chalúpke otočenej tvárou k moru.

Úprimnosť.

Víri okolo nich vo farbe krvi. Karmínová a blížiaca sa k tmavej farbe tieňov. Sľuby, životy, ktoré sa neviedli. Slová, ktoré sa neprehovorili.

"Vieš, čo mňa na tebe dostalo?" pýta sa Hermiona a v jej hlase ju náznak niečo drahocenného. Posvätného.

Draco sa na ňu pozrie, trochu pokrúti hlavou, až kým spomienka nevypláva, zrazu, úplne. Potom úškrn, len slabý, popri jeho ústach. "Pretože som skvelý?"

Hermiona, ruky stále pri jeho tvári, hladí palcom to jemné strnisko na jeho čeľusti. Usmeje sa, pozrie na jeho pery, trochu oddelené, cíti to teplo zhromažďovať sa do vášnivého naliehania. Hlboko. V jej lone.

"Ty si sa nikdy nemusel snažiť." Vraví, opravuje. "Nikdy si sa nemusel snažiť." Zamrmle znova, viac pre seba než pre neho.

A Draco uvažuje, kam s týmto mieri, týmto kúskom spomienky, týmto kúskom myšlienky, časť z neho sa chce touto otázkou zaoberať, ďalšia časť odmieta urobiť čokoľvek, čo by spôsobilo, že sa odtiahne, čo spôsobí, že jej ruky spadnú z jeho tváre.

Jej prsty. Také jemné.

Ktoré hovoria viac, než si ona uvedomuje.

Takže prikývne, len sotva. Bojuje s nutkaním zatvoriť oči, bojuje so stále rastúcim vzrušením z toho, že je tak blízko, snaží sa držať toho, o čom je toto, čo jej prítomnosť znamená, čo pre neho znamená. Ale stráca, vždy stráca pri nej svoje vedomie.

Čaká, tak veľmi zúfalo, len aby to odišlo.

Ale necháva svoje oči na nej, ustálené.

A ďalší úsmev, slabý, jemný. "Harry vraví, že si inteligentný."

Nemôže si pomôcť, odfrknutie smiechu, slabé nadvihnutie obočia, ale jej úsmev sa o trochu rozšíri a jej ruky neklesnú.

"Myslela som si, že to budeš považovať za humorné. Ale má pravdu. Ty si." Pozerá sa na jeho ústa, keď hovorí, ale teraz vzhliadne a stretáva sa znova s jeho pohľadom a to, čo on zbadá, spôsobí, že sa mu zovrie hruď.

Zrazu je veľmi ťažké dýchať.

"Vždy bystrý Draco, tá ľahkosť bytia Malfoyom, tým princom, existujú len dve veci, kvôli ktorým som ťa kedy videla dobrovoľne pracovať, dobrovoľne trpieť pre ne." Potom pauza, keď prehľadá kvôli niečomu jeho oči, kvôli niečomu, o čom on nevie, že hľadá.

Pokračuje. "Kvôli vojne." Pauza. Potom. "A mne."

Zovretie jeho hrude rastie, ten zverák sa uťahuje, uťahuje okolo jeho tela, ten pohľad v jej očiach spôsobí, že všetky myšlienky ustúpia, do diaľky, až kým tieto slová nezaplápolajú v jeho mysli, v jeho mozgu.

Na jeho jazyku, na jeho zuboch. Sladké, ale stále zatrpknuté, skoro trpké, kvôli tomu, aká bývala ich minulosť.

Príjemné. S nádychom drsnosti. Ako všetko medzi nimi.

Jej ruky držia jeho tvár medzi chladnými dlaňami, jej palce na jeho perách, hľadí do jeho očí a cíti svoje srdce pohybovať sa v jej hrudi, vybuchovať z jej hrdla.

"Neviem, čo toto je, Draco, tento pocit, ktorý mám, keď som pri tebe, tá potreba mať na sebe tvoje ruky, tvoje pery na mojich, ale viac než to, tá potreba počuť tvoje slová, hádať sa s tebou, cítiť tvoju inteligenciu, mať ťa, celého, každý kúsok z teba, pri sebe. Tvoju myseľ, mágiu, ruky, to všetko. Nepoznám dôvod, ktorý je za mojou neschopnosťou nájsť si iný vzťah, mojou neschopnosťou vyhnať ťa zo svojich myšlienok, tvoje oči, ktoré vždy nosím v hlave, naše puto stále okolo mňa, podporuje ma, zahrieva ma. Neviem, čo to znamená."

Pauza, keď sa jej palec pohybuje po jeho perách, hoci jej oči vôbec neopustia jeho. "Neviem, prečo som vydesená pri myšlienke, že zničíš toto puto, toto nutkanie, neviem prečo, pretože máš pravdu, všetko by to zjednodušilo." Úškrn, slabý, vždy taký slabý, ktorý bledne do úprimnosti, do vážnosti. "Ale, nemôžem ti to dovoliť, len pomyslenie na to vyvoláva strach, temnotu, naháňa hrôzu, ako nič čo som predtým cítila, počas vojny, pri čelení Voldemortovi. Panika, hrozná panika, ako keď sa topíš."

Vtedy napnutie jej rúk, špičky prstov pohladia jeho líca. "Panika, pretože ja viem, Draco, viem so všetkým, čo som, že ťa teraz nemôžem väčšmi stratiť než som nemohla vtedy, a že nakoniec, nakoniec, sa rozhodnem pre teba. Vždy si vyberiem teba, bez ohľadu na minulosť, bez ohľadu, čo moje vznešené srdce či vo mne skrytý chrabromilčan vravia."

Pauza. Šepot.

"Ja si vždy vyberiem Draca Malfoya."

Okamihy. Zvuk ohňa v ohnisku, zvuk vetra okolo domu.

Vzdialený zvuk vĺn oproti útesom.

Okamih.

V ktorom Draco zíza na čarodejnicu pred ním, v ktorom počúva, spracúvava jej slová. Okamih.

A potom urobí jedinú vec, ktorá mu príde na myseľ.

Pobozká ju.

A v tom bozku, ako predtým, je zúfalá potreba po tom, aby jej slová boli pravdivé, po tom, aby v nich nebola žiadna lož.

Po úprimnosti.

A keď sa ona neodtiahne, keď len trochu nakloní hlavu, práve dosť, jeho ruky sa dvíhajú k jej rukám a on si ju priťahuje k sebe, do seba, obklopuje ju, prehlbuje bozk dlhými pomalými údermi svojho jazyka, pier a zubov.

Ale pod tou pomalosťou hlad, teplo, ktoré cítia, vzrušuje, hlboko dole. Jeho ruky sa pohybujú po jej pokožke, jej ruky sa pohybujú nahor po jeho rukách, kým dýchajú jeden do druhého, prepadajú sa hlbšie do krvnej mágie, ktorá víri okolo nich.

Zrazu sa oddelia, oddelia a postavia v jemnom pohybe pôvabu a živosti, Hermiona v jeho náručí, jej ruky sa dvíhajú dohora, aby sa ovinuli okolo jeho krku, pozerá sa na neho.

Ten pohľad na jej úsmev, tie trochu napuchnuté pery, tie tmavé oči s vášňou, spôsobia, že sa niečo strhne, potiahne, silne v jeho hrudi.

"Pomilujem sa s tebou Hermiona Grangerová, ak ma okamžite nezastavíš," zašepká tie slová, ale sú divoké, hrdelné, slová, ktoré musia byť vyslovené, hoci každý jeho inštinkt na neho jačí, aby si ju jednoducho vzal, nech sú prekliate terajšie dôsledky alebo niečo iné.

Ale on tie slová vysloví. A pretože tak urobí, niečo v Hermione sa zohreje, rozžiari a ona sa na neho usmeje a on si pomyslí, že nikdy ešte nevidel nič tak nádherné.

"Prosím," vraví.

Slabý úškrn. Náznak jeho normálneho ja. Prikývnutie k tomu predchádzajúcemu. "Prosíš čo?" Napovie.

Náznak podráždenia, normálnosti. "Prosím pomiluj sa so mnou, Draco Malfoy," vraví, zadržuje to podráždenie na uzde, ale stále tam je.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia, niektoré nezmenia.

Ale než jej slová pokračujú, alebo ten tón, v ktorom sú povedané, jeho pery sú znova na jej, a potom kroky, niekoľko, až kým neprídu do izby, ktorú pred pár dňami opustili, oheň tam poskakuje, všetko pripravené, posteľ, s vankúšmi, na ktorej už viacej nie sú odtlačky dvoch hláv, ale ktorá na nich čaká.

A on s ňou klesá k čiernemu povrchu, jemne ju spúšťa, jeho prsty sa zdvíhajú, aby odstránili kučery z jej čela, keď hľadí do tých očí, a potom pobozká jej nos, potom jej krk, jej čelo, ten bod za jej uchom, jej ruky sa pohybujú po jeho chrbte, ramenách, po jeho bokoch.

Vzhliadne ešte raz, aby zachytil jej pohľad a potom sa vyplaší, keď zbadá, že slzy začali, pomaly, stekať po jej lícach a okamžite stuhne, okamžite uvažuje, či to bola lož, toto všetko.

A ona si to musí všimnúť, vycítiť to pod svojimi potulujúcimi sa rukami, pretože opúšťa jeho plecia, aby sa načiahla po jeho tvári, chytí ju, ako to niekoľko krát túto noc urobila, chytí ju a pozrie sa na neho.

Draco sa uvoľní, trochu, vždy tak trochu, zdvíha prst, aby zotrel tú vlhkosť z jedného jej líca. "Prečo plačeš?"

Ten úsmev, tentoraz menej istý, ale je tam stále, ale jej oči, pália, a jej mágia, teplo tak bezpečné, tak utešujúce, že mu nedovolí odtiahnuť sa.

Ale jednako. Musí to vedieť.

Takže sa jej spýta znova.

A tentoraz ona odpovedá.

"Pretože som si práve niečo uvedomila," vraví a jej hlas je skoro slabý, zlomený, ale jasný, zreteľný, slová prehovorené, keď jej ruka obkresľuje s ľahkosťou pierka jeho lícne kosti a jeho pery, ponad jeho nos a obočie.

Draco ju sleduje, udržuje sa pokojný. Čaká.

Pripravený.

A potom jej slová rúcajú akúkoľvek bariéru, čo možno stále ešte existovala. Jej slová.

Ktoré na neho tvrdo dopadajú.

"Ja ťa naozaj milujem," vraví.

Slová.

A potom jej smiech. Krištáľový. Zvončeky.

A jej oči žiaria.

"Milujem." Vraví. Ten zázrak. "Tak veľmi, veľmi moc."

A potom zdvíha hlavu a pobozká ho a tentoraz ten bozk nie je jemný, je požadujúci, je rozpálený a on do neho zastoná, padá na lakte, zmysly zaujímajú všetky prvé sedadlá, keď cíti túto čarodejnicu, jeho čarodejnicu pod ním, jej ruky na ňom.

Konečne. Jeho čarodejnica.

A tentoraz sú ich prsty istejšie, rýchle odkladajú ich oblečenie na podlahu, ich ruky poznajú, tie krivky jej bokov, ten driek jeho chrbta. Ich pery poznajú miesto na jej kľúčnej kosti, tú malú cestičku chĺpkov na jeho bruchu.

Telá sa poznajú, dokonca keď sa medzi nimi pohybuje dych, šepot pokožky na pokožke, ten ston a mierne zrýchlenie pulzu, mágie okolo nich. Hermiona pobozká jazvu na jeho predlaktí, práve keď on pobozká jazvu na jej pleci, potvrdenie, spomínanie, ten pocit jej pŕs, ťažké v jeho ruke, bradavky ako okruhliačiky (cz: oblázky) pod jeho dlaňou. Ten pocit jeho pliec, pevných, teplých pod jej prstami, špičky jej prstov zabodávajúce sa do jeho svalov, keď vylizuje cestičku, bozky na tej cestičke, nadol jej hruďou, obkľučuje jednu z jej bradaviek v horúčave svojich úst.

A poznanie. Niekde, keď sa jej ruky pohybujú nadol jeho bokmi, po jeho bedrách (cz: kyčel), aby sa zohli v svaloch jeho stehna, a jeho poznanie, jeho ústa posúvajúce sa z jej pŕs, nadol k tej miernej obline jej brucha, ponad ten mierny vzostup jej rebier, nadol k ochlpeniu, ktoré je rozpálené.

A víta.

A tá jej chuť, tá jej vôňa, tá oslnivosť levandule, jesene, trhá ho to, a pripomína si, jeho jazyk klesá, nachádza to, čo má a hrá sa s tým, pripomína si, že musí spomaliť. Chce, aj keď sa uškrnie nad tým náhlym povzdychom rozkoše z jej úst, že chce uctievať túto čarodejnicu , túto nádhernú, prekrásnu čarodejnicu.

Jeho čarodejnicu.

To poznanie mu spôsobí, že zavrčí a zahryzne do jej vnútorného stehna zubami.

To vzrušenie, kombinované s jeho hladiacimi prstami, vášeň zhromažďujúca sa v jej bruchu, nízko a hlboko, a tlačí viac a viac, spôsobí, že zakňučí, prsty sa zabárajú do jeho vlasov a držia sa ich.

Práve vtedy, tá hodvábnosť pod jej rukami, keď sa on s ňou hrá, tak výrečná, vždy tak elegantne, hrá sa s ňou. Núti jej mágiu, tým hlbokým útokom a vírením túžby, aby sa zhromaždila, na spodku jej chrbtice, udiera, vyššie a vyššie s každým trhnutím prsta, s každým preniknutím jeho jazyka do blízkosti jej Venušinho pahorku.

Berie si ju do úst, zavrčí pri tom pocite jej rúk vo svojich vlasoch, pri tom ako chutí, pri stenaniach pohybujúcich sa skrz jeho telo, keď ona reaguje na jeho pozornosť. Prsty, lízanie, rozmach jazyka, ktoré sa pohybujú s hriešnou znalosťou skrz jej napuchnuté nervy a potom k jej vnútru, ešte raz na jej klitoris a zahryznutie jeho zubov, až kým nepáli, vzostup rozkoše, z tlaku, sústredí sa, až kým okolo nej nevybuchne.

A ona vykríkne, jej telo sa prehne dozadu, jej ruky sa zaboria do jeho vlasov, volá jeho meno a jeho meno je vyslovené s takým potešením, s takou voľnosťou, s takým hlasom, ktorý spôsobí, že stuhne skoro na neúnosnú hranicu.

A jednako, medzi jej nohami, ešte raz zahryzne, jemný hryz, po jej vnútornom stehne, ešte jeden raz, skôr než sa pohybuje nahor po nej pomalými bozkami, s pomalými rukami, hladká tú rozkoš, ten pocit neho okolo nej ešte raz.

Až kým sa nad ňou nevztýči, oči farby ortuti nepozerajú na ňu zhora s takou láskavou starostlivosťou, že sa jej vďaka tomu stiahne hruď, jej oči sa ešte raz zaslzia, pretože všetko, čo cíti, je tam, priamo v ňom a ona to vidí, a tá dôvera, ktorú má on v ňu je skoro príliš veľa, tá láska, je skoro priveľká.

Zdvíha ruky, chytí jeho tvár a potom sa ohne, aby ho pobozkala, dlhým pomalým bozkom, poďakovaním, potvrdením. On nevie, nestará sa, tá túžba, ktorú k nej cíti, všetko prehlušuje svojou intenzitou.

Jeho ruky, lakťami sa podopiera pri jej hlave, sa hrajú s jej vlasmi.

Hľadí na ňu. Jeho pery sa skrútia do úsmevu, telo umiestnené tak, že ho môže cítiť, na výdych vzdialené, jej telo sa nevedomky prehýba, aby vytvorilo spojenie, jej potreba mať ho je pomaly vpálená v tom, čím ona je.

"Si tak neuveriteľne nádherná," vraví, k nej, skúma jej tvár so svojou, aj keď do nej pomaly vchádza, pomaly, metodicky, kúsok po kúsku.

Ona zastená, sotva schopná udržať oči otvorené pod tým pocitom z neho, keď ju naplňuje, predchádzajúci vrchol ju zahrieva, stále pulzuje, a ona ho cíti ako kúsok seba samotnej.

Zastane, keď je úplne v nej a potom ustúpi.

Jeho meno, šepot v jej dychu.

Draco vykĺzne skoro celú cestu von, je tam sotva špičkou, tlak, a Hermiona zastoná, zahryzne si do pery v snahe nepokaziť tento okamih, hoci jej telo kričí na neho, tá potreba jeho je niečo, čo skoro hrozí, že prevládne.

Skoro priveľmi.

Pohne sa vpred, pomaly, jeho vlastný dych sotva kontrolovaný, jeho hlas priškrtený, ale jednako, nezatvára svoje oči, neodvracia sa, zíza do tmavých hnedých očí skoro čiernych pri svetle ohňa.

"Chystám sa ťa práve teraz pomilovať, Hermiona," vraví, a jeho hlas kĺže po jej tele, ten hlas, tmavý hodváb a ona sa z neho strasie, na potešení z neho, práve keď ju napĺňa, telo sa zmiešava s jej.

A ona sa ešte raz dotkne jeho tváre, prikrýva ju, zdvíha svoje telo dohora, tak aby každý kúsok z nej, každá časť jej tela bola v kontakte s jeho, bozkáva ho, len bozk, len pery.

"Milujem ťa." Zašepká, keď preruší ten bozk, mumlanie voči jeho perám.

Zakloní sa, zakloní, stále v nej, študuje jej tvár, študuje na nej všetko.

"Tak ako ja." Vraví a tieto slová, sú plné. Ťažké.

"Tak ako ja." Zopakuje.

Jeho čelo klesá a stretáva sa s jej, keď sa pomaly začne pohybovať, pomaly, jeho ruky sa ovíjajú okolo jej tela, ovíjajú sa okolo jej osoby, aby ju pritiahli k nemu, jeho tempo nestratí svoju hladkosť, len zvyšuje svoju rýchlosť, ich pery sa stretávajú, ako všetko, práve všetko, medzi nimi, je medzi nimi, ich mágia, ich túžba, ich láska.

Všetko medzi nimi.

A keď spoločne vyvrcholia, zavrčanie, výkrik, mená, mágia, prepletené, spojené okolo nich, intenzita toho spôsobí, že sa ich mágie uzavrú, spojené ako sú, uzavrú a vybuchnú, a oslnivosť toho zažiari v temnote izby.


	37. Kapitola 37

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 37**

Ten bozk je jemný.

Výdych, na perách. Potvrdenie, dalo by sa povedať.

Vzrušujúci. Okamžik.

Draco sa trochu odtiahne. Len o malý kúsok, dosť, aby sa pozrel do očí čarodejnice pred ním.

"Čo robíš?" Pýta sa, šepot vzduchu na jej lícach.

Úsmev, v jej očiach, v tej jemnosti okolo jej úst.

"A to som si myslela, že si dosť skúsený, aby si vedel, čo je bozk," vraví. Robí si žarty. Dvorný šašo. Osvetľuje miestnosť, pretože okolo nich je ťažoba, tiene, tma.

Ťažoba.

Ale Draco nechce túto odpoveď a zamračí sa, prižmúri temné oči, tak veľmi temné, pretože zrazu sú tmavošedé, prudké, vášnivé.

Spôsobia, že sa Hermiona strasie, ale nie od strachu.

Očakávaním. Túžbou.

A vytriezvie, pretože zrazu, po tak dlhej dobe, je tu tá chvíľa, ten krátky čas, chyba v úsudku, realita, základný kameň toho, čo je pravda.

Okamih, v ktorom sa zastaví čas v malej chalúpke otočenej tvárou k moru.

Úprimnosť.

Víri okolo nich vo farbe krvi. Karmínová a blížiaca sa k tmavej farbe tieňov. Sľuby, životy, ktoré sa neviedli. Slová, ktoré sa neprehovorili.

"Vieš, čo mňa na tebe dostalo?" pýta sa Hermiona a v jej hlase ju náznak niečo drahocenného. Posvätného.

Draco sa na ňu pozrie, trochu pokrúti hlavou, až kým spomienka nevypláva, zrazu, úplne. Potom úškrn, len slabý, popri jeho ústach. "Pretože som skvelý?"

Hermiona, ruky stále pri jeho tvári, hladí palcom to jemné strnisko na jeho čeľusti. Usmeje sa, pozrie na jeho pery, trochu oddelené, cíti to teplo zhromažďovať sa do vášnivého naliehania. Hlboko. V jej lone.

"Ty si sa nikdy nemusel snažiť." Vraví, opravuje. "Nikdy si sa nemusel snažiť." Zamrmle znova, viac pre seba než pre neho.

A Draco uvažuje, kam s týmto mieri, týmto kúskom spomienky, týmto kúskom myšlienky, časť z neho sa chce touto otázkou zaoberať, ďalšia časť odmieta urobiť čokoľvek, čo by spôsobilo, že sa odtiahne, čo spôsobí, že jej ruky spadnú z jeho tváre.

Jej prsty. Také jemné.

Ktoré hovoria viac, než si ona uvedomuje.

Takže prikývne, len sotva. Bojuje s nutkaním zatvoriť oči, bojuje so stále rastúcim vzrušením z toho, že je tak blízko, snaží sa držať toho, o čom je toto, čo jej prítomnosť znamená, čo pre neho znamená. Ale stráca, vždy stráca pri nej svoje vedomie.

Čaká, tak veľmi zúfalo, len aby to odišlo.

Ale necháva svoje oči na nej, ustálené.

A ďalší úsmev, slabý, jemný. "Harry vraví, že si inteligentný."

Nemôže si pomôcť, odfrknutie smiechu, slabé nadvihnutie obočia, ale jej úsmev sa o trochu rozšíri a jej ruky neklesnú.

"Myslela som si, že to budeš považovať za humorné. Ale má pravdu. Ty si." Pozerá sa na jeho ústa, keď hovorí, ale teraz vzhliadne a stretáva sa znova s jeho pohľadom a to, čo on zbadá, spôsobí, že sa mu zovrie hruď.

Zrazu je veľmi ťažké dýchať.

"Vždy bystrý Draco, tá ľahkosť bytia Malfoyom, tým princom, existujú len dve veci, kvôli ktorým som ťa kedy videla dobrovoľne pracovať, dobrovoľne trpieť pre ne." Potom pauza, keď prehľadá kvôli niečomu jeho oči, kvôli niečomu, o čom on nevie, že hľadá.

Pokračuje. "Kvôli vojne." Pauza. Potom. "A mne."

Zovretie jeho hrude rastie, ten zverák sa uťahuje, uťahuje okolo jeho tela, ten pohľad v jej očiach spôsobí, že všetky myšlienky ustúpia, do diaľky, až kým tieto slová nezaplápolajú v jeho mysli, v jeho mozgu.

Na jeho jazyku, na jeho zuboch. Sladké, ale stále zatrpknuté, skoro trpké, kvôli tomu, aká bývala ich minulosť.

Príjemné. S nádychom drsnosti. Ako všetko medzi nimi.

Jej ruky držia jeho tvár medzi chladnými dlaňami, jej palce na jeho perách, hľadí do jeho očí a cíti svoje srdce pohybovať sa v jej hrudi, vybuchovať z jej hrdla.

"Neviem, čo toto je, Draco, tento pocit, ktorý mám, keď som pri tebe, tá potreba mať na sebe tvoje ruky, tvoje pery na mojich, ale viac než to, tá potreba počuť tvoje slová, hádať sa s tebou, cítiť tvoju inteligenciu, mať ťa, celého, každý kúsok z teba, pri sebe. Tvoju myseľ, mágiu, ruky, to všetko. Nepoznám dôvod, ktorý je za mojou neschopnosťou nájsť si iný vzťah, mojou neschopnosťou vyhnať ťa zo svojich myšlienok, tvoje oči, ktoré vždy nosím v hlave, naše puto stále okolo mňa, podporuje ma, zahrieva ma. Neviem, čo to znamená."

Pauza, keď sa jej palec pohybuje po jeho perách, hoci jej oči vôbec neopustia jeho. "Neviem, prečo som vydesená pri myšlienke, že zničíš toto puto, toto nutkanie, neviem prečo, pretože máš pravdu, všetko by to zjednodušilo." Úškrn, slabý, vždy taký slabý, ktorý bledne do úprimnosti, do vážnosti. "Ale, nemôžem ti to dovoliť, len pomyslenie na to vyvoláva strach, temnotu, naháňa hrôzu, ako nič čo som predtým cítila, počas vojny, pri čelení Voldemortovi. Panika, hrozná panika, ako keď sa topíš."

Vtedy napnutie jej rúk, špičky prstov pohladia jeho líca. "Panika, pretože ja viem, Draco, viem so všetkým, čo som, že ťa teraz nemôžem väčšmi stratiť než som nemohla vtedy, a že nakoniec, nakoniec, sa rozhodnem pre teba. Vždy si vyberiem teba, bez ohľadu na minulosť, bez ohľadu, čo moje vznešené srdce či vo mne skrytý chrabromilčan vravia."

Pauza. Šepot.

"Ja si vždy vyberiem Draca Malfoya."

Okamihy. Zvuk ohňa v ohnisku, zvuk vetra okolo domu.

Vzdialený zvuk vĺn oproti útesom.

Okamih.

V ktorom Draco zíza na čarodejnicu pred ním, v ktorom počúva, spracúvava jej slová. Okamih.

A potom urobí jedinú vec, ktorá mu príde na myseľ.

Pobozká ju.

A v tom bozku, ako predtým, je zúfalá potreba po tom, aby jej slová boli pravdivé, po tom, aby v nich nebola žiadna lož.

Po úprimnosti.

A keď sa ona neodtiahne, keď len trochu nakloní hlavu, práve dosť, jeho ruky sa dvíhajú k jej rukám a on si ju priťahuje k sebe, do seba, obklopuje ju, prehlbuje bozk dlhými pomalými údermi svojho jazyka, pier a zubov.

Ale pod tou pomalosťou hlad, teplo, ktoré cítia, vzrušuje, hlboko dole. Jeho ruky sa pohybujú po jej pokožke, jej ruky sa pohybujú nahor po jeho rukách, kým dýchajú jeden do druhého, prepadajú sa hlbšie do krvnej mágie, ktorá víri okolo nich.

Zrazu sa oddelia, oddelia a postavia v jemnom pohybe pôvabu a živosti, Hermiona v jeho náručí, jej ruky sa dvíhajú dohora, aby sa ovinuli okolo jeho krku, pozerá sa na neho.

Ten pohľad na jej úsmev, tie trochu napuchnuté pery, tie tmavé oči s vášňou, spôsobia, že sa niečo strhne, potiahne, silne v jeho hrudi.

"Pomilujem sa s tebou Hermiona Grangerová, ak ma okamžite nezastavíš," zašepká tie slová, ale sú divoké, hrdelné, slová, ktoré musia byť vyslovené, hoci každý jeho inštinkt na neho jačí, aby si ju jednoducho vzal, nech sú prekliate terajšie dôsledky alebo niečo iné.

Ale on tie slová vysloví. A pretože tak urobí, niečo v Hermione sa zohreje, rozžiari a ona sa na neho usmeje a on si pomyslí, že nikdy ešte nevidel nič tak nádherné.

"Prosím," vraví.

Slabý úškrn. Náznak jeho normálneho ja. Prikývnutie k tomu predchádzajúcemu. "Prosíš čo?" Napovie.

Náznak podráždenia, normálnosti. "Prosím pomiluj sa so mnou, Draco Malfoy," vraví, zadržuje to podráždenie na uzde, ale stále tam je.

Niektoré veci sa zmenia, niektoré nezmenia.

Ale než jej slová pokračujú, alebo ten tón, v ktorom sú povedané, jeho pery sú znova na jej, a potom kroky, niekoľko, až kým neprídu do izby, ktorú pred pár dňami opustili, oheň tam poskakuje, všetko pripravené, posteľ, s vankúšmi, na ktorej už viacej nie sú odtlačky dvoch hláv, ale ktorá na nich čaká.

A on s ňou klesá k čiernemu povrchu, jemne ju spúšťa, jeho prsty sa zdvíhajú, aby odstránili kučery z jej čela, keď hľadí do tých očí, a potom pobozká jej nos, potom jej krk, jej čelo, ten bod za jej uchom, jej ruky sa pohybujú po jeho chrbte, ramenách, po jeho bokoch.

Vzhliadne ešte raz, aby zachytil jej pohľad a potom sa vyplaší, keď zbadá, že slzy začali, pomaly, stekať po jej lícach a okamžite stuhne, okamžite uvažuje, či to bola lož, toto všetko.

A ona si to musí všimnúť, vycítiť to pod svojimi potulujúcimi sa rukami, pretože opúšťa jeho plecia, aby sa načiahla po jeho tvári, chytí ju, ako to niekoľko krát túto noc urobila, chytí ju a pozrie sa na neho.

Draco sa uvoľní, trochu, vždy tak trochu, zdvíha prst, aby zotrel tú vlhkosť z jedného jej líca. "Prečo plačeš?"

Ten úsmev, tentoraz menej istý, ale je tam stále, ale jej oči, pália, a jej mágia, teplo tak bezpečné, tak utešujúce, že mu nedovolí odtiahnuť sa.

Ale jednako. Musí to vedieť.

Takže sa jej spýta znova.

A tentoraz ona odpovedá.

"Pretože som si práve niečo uvedomila," vraví a jej hlas je skoro slabý, zlomený, ale jasný, zreteľný, slová prehovorené, keď jej ruka obkresľuje s ľahkosťou pierka jeho lícne kosti a jeho pery, ponad jeho nos a obočie.

Draco ju sleduje, udržuje sa pokojný. Čaká.

Pripravený.

A potom jej slová rúcajú akúkoľvek bariéru, čo možno stále ešte existovala. Jej slová.

Ktoré na neho tvrdo dopadajú.

"Ja ťa naozaj milujem," vraví.

Slová.

A potom jej smiech. Krištáľový. Zvončeky.

A jej oči žiaria.

"Milujem." Vraví. Ten zázrak. "Tak veľmi, veľmi moc."

A potom zdvíha hlavu a pobozká ho a tentoraz ten bozk nie je jemný, je požadujúci, je rozpálený a on do neho zastoná, padá na lakte, zmysly zaujímajú všetky prvé sedadlá, keď cíti túto čarodejnicu, jeho čarodejnicu pod ním, jej ruky na ňom.

Konečne. Jeho čarodejnica.

A tentoraz sú ich prsty istejšie, rýchle odkladajú ich oblečenie na podlahu, ich ruky poznajú, tie krivky jej bokov, ten driek jeho chrbta. Ich pery poznajú miesto na jej kľúčnej kosti, tú malú cestičku chĺpkov na jeho bruchu.

Telá sa poznajú, dokonca keď sa medzi nimi pohybuje dych, šepot pokožky na pokožke, ten ston a mierne zrýchlenie pulzu, mágie okolo nich. Hermiona pobozká jazvu na jeho predlaktí, práve keď on pobozká jazvu na jej pleci, potvrdenie, spomínanie, ten pocit jej pŕs, ťažké v jeho ruke, bradavky ako okruhliačiky (cz: oblázky) pod jeho dlaňou. Ten pocit jeho pliec, pevných, teplých pod jej prstami, špičky jej prstov zabodávajúce sa do jeho svalov, keď vylizuje cestičku, bozky na tej cestičke, nadol jej hruďou, obkľučuje jednu z jej bradaviek v horúčave svojich úst.

A poznanie. Niekde, keď sa jej ruky pohybujú nadol jeho bokmi, po jeho bedrách (cz: kyčel), aby sa zohli v svaloch jeho stehna, a jeho poznanie, jeho ústa posúvajúce sa z jej pŕs, nadol k tej miernej obline jej brucha, ponad ten mierny vzostup jej rebier, nadol k ochlpeniu, ktoré je rozpálené.

A víta.

A tá jej chuť, tá jej vôňa, tá oslnivosť levandule, jesene, trhá ho to, a pripomína si, jeho jazyk klesá, nachádza to, čo má a hrá sa s tým, pripomína si, že musí spomaliť. Chce, aj keď sa uškrnie nad tým náhlym povzdychom rozkoše z jej úst, že chce uctievať túto čarodejnicu , túto nádhernú, prekrásnu čarodejnicu.

Jeho čarodejnicu.

To poznanie mu spôsobí, že zavrčí a zahryzne do jej vnútorného stehna zubami.

To vzrušenie, kombinované s jeho hladiacimi prstami, vášeň zhromažďujúca sa v jej bruchu, nízko a hlboko, a tlačí viac a viac, spôsobí, že zakňučí, prsty sa zabárajú do jeho vlasov a držia sa ich.

Práve vtedy, tá hodvábnosť pod jej rukami, keď sa on s ňou hrá, tak výrečná, vždy tak elegantne, hrá sa s ňou. Núti jej mágiu, tým hlbokým útokom a vírením túžby, aby sa zhromaždila, na spodku jej chrbtice, udiera, vyššie a vyššie s každým trhnutím prsta, s každým preniknutím jeho jazyka do blízkosti jej Venušinho pahorku.

Berie si ju do úst, zavrčí pri tom pocite jej rúk vo svojich vlasoch, pri tom ako chutí, pri stenaniach pohybujúcich sa skrz jeho telo, keď ona reaguje na jeho pozornosť. Prsty, lízanie, rozmach jazyka, ktoré sa pohybujú s hriešnou znalosťou skrz jej napuchnuté nervy a potom k jej vnútru, ešte raz na jej klitoris a zahryznutie jeho zubov, až kým nepáli, vzostup rozkoše, z tlaku, sústredí sa, až kým okolo nej nevybuchne.

A ona vykríkne, jej telo sa prehne dozadu, jej ruky sa zaboria do jeho vlasov, volá jeho meno a jeho meno je vyslovené s takým potešením, s takou voľnosťou, s takým hlasom, ktorý spôsobí, že stuhne skoro na neúnosnú hranicu.

A jednako, medzi jej nohami, ešte raz zahryzne, jemný hryz, po jej vnútornom stehne, ešte jeden raz, skôr než sa pohybuje nahor po nej pomalými bozkami, s pomalými rukami, hladká tú rozkoš, ten pocit neho okolo nej ešte raz.

Až kým sa nad ňou nevztýči, oči farby ortuti nepozerajú na ňu zhora s takou láskavou starostlivosťou, že sa jej vďaka tomu stiahne hruď, jej oči sa ešte raz zaslzia, pretože všetko, čo cíti, je tam, priamo v ňom a ona to vidí, a tá dôvera, ktorú má on v ňu je skoro príliš veľa, tá láska, je skoro priveľká.

Zdvíha ruky, chytí jeho tvár a potom sa ohne, aby ho pobozkala, dlhým pomalým bozkom, poďakovaním, potvrdením. On nevie, nestará sa, tá túžba, ktorú k nej cíti, všetko prehlušuje svojou intenzitou.

Jeho ruky, lakťami sa podopiera pri jej hlave, sa hrajú s jej vlasmi.

Hľadí na ňu. Jeho pery sa skrútia do úsmevu, telo umiestnené tak, že ho môže cítiť, na výdych vzdialené, jej telo sa nevedomky prehýba, aby vytvorilo spojenie, jej potreba mať ho je pomaly vpálená v tom, čím ona je.

"Si tak neuveriteľne nádherná," vraví, k nej, skúma jej tvár so svojou, aj keď do nej pomaly vchádza, pomaly, metodicky, kúsok po kúsku.

Ona zastená, sotva schopná udržať oči otvorené pod tým pocitom z neho, keď ju naplňuje, predchádzajúci vrchol ju zahrieva, stále pulzuje, a ona ho cíti ako kúsok seba samotnej.

Zastane, keď je úplne v nej a potom ustúpi.

Jeho meno, šepot v jej dychu.

Draco vykĺzne skoro celú cestu von, je tam sotva špičkou, tlak, a Hermiona zastoná, zahryzne si do pery v snahe nepokaziť tento okamih, hoci jej telo kričí na neho, tá potreba jeho je niečo, čo skoro hrozí, že prevládne.

Skoro priveľmi.

Pohne sa vpred, pomaly, jeho vlastný dych sotva kontrolovaný, jeho hlas priškrtený, ale jednako, nezatvára svoje oči, neodvracia sa, zíza do tmavých hnedých očí skoro čiernych pri svetle ohňa.

"Chystám sa ťa práve teraz pomilovať, Hermiona," vraví, a jeho hlas kĺže po jej tele, ten hlas, tmavý hodváb a ona sa z neho strasie, na potešení z neho, práve keď ju napĺňa, telo sa zmiešava s jej.

A ona sa ešte raz dotkne jeho tváre, prikrýva ju, zdvíha svoje telo dohora, tak aby každý kúsok z nej, každá časť jej tela bola v kontakte s jeho, bozkáva ho, len bozk, len pery.

"Milujem ťa." Zašepká, keď preruší ten bozk, mumlanie voči jeho perám.

Zakloní sa, zakloní, stále v nej, študuje jej tvár, študuje na nej všetko.

"Tak ako ja." Vraví a tieto slová, sú plné. Ťažké.

"Tak ako ja." Zopakuje.

Jeho čelo klesá a stretáva sa s jej, keď sa pomaly začne pohybovať, pomaly, jeho ruky sa ovíjajú okolo jej tela, ovíjajú sa okolo jej osoby, aby ju pritiahli k nemu, jeho tempo nestratí svoju hladkosť, len zvyšuje svoju rýchlosť, ich pery sa stretávajú, ako všetko, práve všetko, medzi nimi, je medzi nimi, ich mágia, ich túžba, ich láska.

Všetko medzi nimi.

A keď spoločne vyvrcholia, zavrčanie, výkrik, mená, mágia, prepletené, spojené okolo nich, intenzita toho spôsobí, že sa ich mágie uzavrú, spojené ako sú, uzavrú a vybuchnú, a oslnivosť toho zažiari v temnote izby.


	38. Kapitola 38

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 38**

Keď Hermiona pocíti prvý náznak vedomia, prevalí sa jej mysľou skoro ohromujúca vlna paniky. Je to temná panika, ktorej nerozumie, nechápe a ktorá neodíde, až kým nezacíti ruku, silnú a zreteľnú, okolo jej brucha, ako si ju pritiahne bližšie k hrudi, ktorá je teplá a pevná.

Tá panika pomaly ochabuje.

Uvedomí si, že sa, konečne, neprebúdza sama.

Keď je tá ruka nasledovaná slabým pritlačením pier vzadu na krku, Hermiona pociťuje teplo, bezpečie, keď sa pritúli chrbtom znova k mužovi za ňou, a keď ju tie ruky zovrú ešte silnejšie, dovolí si upadnúť znova do spánku.

Do bezpečia.

Do tepla.

Dovolí spánku prevziať tie farby mágie, ale bez tých snov, ktoré ju navštevovali posledných desať rokov. Bez pocitu neúplnosti, či neskutočnosti, ktoré ju prenasledovali po tak dlhú dobu.

Vírenie mágie, ale vyrovnané, pokojné, priezračná studnička uprostred mesiacom osvetleného lesa.

Hermiona spí.

V tom čase ju Draco drží blízko pri sebe a cíti pred sebou dvíhanie a klesanie jej dychu. Ten pocit jej pokožky pod jeho vlastnou, na jeho vlastnej, a niečo dlho mrazivé vo svojej úplnosti, dlho udržované kvôli jeho minulosti, kvôli tomu kým je - kým bol - sa uvoľňuje.

Nezmizne. Nie, nikdy sa nestratí, ale leží naspodku, odpočíva, zabúda na svet.

Aj keď len na okamih.

Ale o chvíľu dlhšie, než sa mu to kedy predtým stalo.

Irónia tejto situácie neujde Dracovi, keď hľadí do poskakujúcich plameňov v ohnisku a objíma svoju čarodejnicu, konečne objíma svoju čarodejnicu, a žasne nad tým.

Slizolinčan v ňom je vskutku veľmi potešený, dokonca tá malfoyovská časť sa pýši triumfom.

Jeho čarodejnica.

Ale potom vytriezvie. Tou realitou. Tou jej ťažobou, tou jej úplnosťou.

Leží tam. Tiež pri ňom.

A on ju objíme tuhšie k sebe, pretože všetko, čím je, a všetko, čím kedy bol, tá jeho lepšia časť, leží vedľa neho, a jediné, čo chce urobiť, je zatvoriť oči a zabudnúť na svet.

Aj keď len na okamih.

Ale to nie je, a nikdy nebude, osud istého Draca Malfoya a Hermiony Grangerovej. Keď sa svitanie nad nimi rozprestrie s láskavými vrstvami šedého denného svetla, ozve sa ťukanie na okno, jedno ťuknutie nasledované ďalšími ťuknutiami.

To ťukanie je neodbytné dosť na to, aby zobudilo Hermionu, ktorá sa pomrví v náručí Draca, keď otvorí oči a pokúsi sa uvidieť skrz kučery na jej tvári, kto presne sa dožaduje vstupu dnes ráno.

Aby mu nakopala prdel.

Draco vycíti jej podráždenie skrz ich mágiu a to nepatrné stuhnutie jej tela, usmeje sa na chvíľu, skôr než sa skloní a zachytí jej ucho so svojimi ústami, hryzká. Ona sa vyplaší a potom na oplátku zastoná voči nemu, všetko podráždenie sa roztápa.

Jeho výdych pozdĺž jej krku určite robí rozkošné veci jej telu.

"Myslím, láska moja," zašepká Draco popri jej krku, ponad jej kľúčnu kosť. "Že máme pri našom okne nejakú sovu."

Hermiona, oči teraz zatvorené, si vychutnáva pocit jeho úst, nesúvisle niečo zamrmle, čo prekvapivo znie ako niekoľko rozličných nadávok, všetky namierené smerom k sove, ktorá stále ďobe na okno.

Draco, ktorý sa usmieva voči jej pokožke, "to bolo čo?"

Hermiona sa otočí tvárou k nemu, ten pocit jej pŕs na jeho hrudi a jej ruky, ktoré zrazu objímajú jeho pás, zanechávajú veľmi málo myšlienok v Dracovej hlave.

Dokonca keď hovorí.

"Povedala som, že tá ich banda sa môže dať vypchať."

Jej tvár je nafučaná a zlomyseľná, oči vrelé a jasné, stretávajú sa s jeho, tie slová, tak netypické pre ňu, katalyzátor. Nepatrné šklbnutie jej obočia a Draco je stratený, vie, že sa prihlúplo usmieva, keď jednou rukou odsunie kučery z jej tváre, aby mohol zaútočiť svojimi perami na jej.

Ale tá sova neodchádza a to ďobanie je stále viac neústupčivejšie. Draco sa odtiahne s niekoľkými vlastnými vybranými slovami, vymotá sa z prikrývok a do toho chladného rána, aby vpustil oknom tú neodbytnú, a veľmi otravnú sovu.

To teplo okolo neho sa vytratí, keď si všimne, že tá sova je z ministerstva a ten pergamen na jej nohe je oficiálny.

Draco strávil celú noc milovaním sa so ženou, ktorú si myslel, že stratil, a ľahkosť a uvoľnenie je v každej krivke jeho nahého tela. Hermiona na neho hľadí, jej oči zotrvávajú na jeho ramenách, na štíhlom obryse jeho zadku, tých rúk, silných a istých. Pociťuje znova sa zhromažďovať teraz dôverne známe teplo túžby v jej strede, uvažuje, keď to robí, či to niekedy ustane.

Až kým si nevšimne, že sa ten uvoľnený zadok napne, a tie svaly popri tom, čo bolo bezstarostnou tvárou, sa stiahnu.

Hermiona pocíti to náhle vírenie ich mágie, zatienenej, ktorá tmavne až do temnoty.

"Čo je to?" Pýta sa, dvíha sa do sediacej pozície, tie deky okolo nej, vyťahuje jednu, aby si chránila hruď pred chladom, ale tiež ako štít pred tým nepreniknuteľným pohľadom v Dracových očiach, keď sa otočí a pozrie na ňu.

"Potter nám poslal oficiálne pozvanie na zasadnutie, ktoré sa uskutoční kvôli tomu, aby sa prebrali nové pokroky v našom projekte."

Hermiona trochu nakloní hlavu, aby sa pozrela na muža, ktorý stojí nahý pri okne.

"Dobre." Povie pomaly, nerozumie celkom, v čom je problém. "Vedeli sme, že k tomu dôjde po tom, čo sa stalo s Lily."

Draco sa zrazu zamračí, rýchle zamračenie, ktoré sa pohne jeho črtami predtým, než je nahradené dôverne známou maskou prázdnoty. Hoci si nemôže pomôcť, aby si neprehrabol rukou vlasy.

"Áno. Ale toto je oficiálne predvolanie." Potom úškrn, slabý, dostatočný, aby vyvolal pichnutia podráždenia pozdĺž Hermioniných nervov. "Ty si nikdy nedostala žiadne oficiálne predvolania, však?"

Hermiona si pritiahne deky bližšie k hrudi, trochu prižmúri oči, trochu nadvihne bradu. "Nie. Nedostala." A potom prižmúri oči ešte viac, keď ten úškrn nezmizne, len sa zväčší. "Namojdušu, povieš mi, čo je oficiálne predvolanie, alebo tam budeš stáť ako blbec s tým hlúpym úškrnom na ksichte?"

Draco potrasie hlavou v predstieranom smútku, "a to vravia, že ty si najbystrejšia čarodejnica."

Hermiona zavrčí, zdvihne vankúš vedľa nej a hodí mu ho na hlavu.

Draco ho ľahko chytí, nechá pergamen padnúť na zem a kráča späť k posteli, vankúš v ruke.

Hermiona pocíti poskočenie niečoho, nie nervozity, nie celkom, ale niečoho vášnivého, primitívneho, keď sleduje toho štíhleho muža so šticou bielych vlasov kráčať smerom k nej. Predátor, pomyslí si, keď ho sleduje.

Zaútočí na ňu s rýchlym zaskučaním od nej a zavrčaním od neho, a na niekoľko okamihov zabudnú na ten pergamen na zemi, rozprávajú jedine ruky a pery, až kým nie sú znova zahrabaní v prikrývkach, vo vzájomnom objatí.

Hermiona hladí ruku, ktorá ju drží tak blízko, jedným prstom lemuje obrysy svalov na jeho predlaktí.

"Takže, čo je to oficiálne predvolanie?" Pýta sa, nenávidí, že musí tú chvíľu prerušiť, ale je neschopná zastaviť tú otázku.

Slabé stuhnutie za ňou a ona krátko zauvažuje, či sa on neodtiahne.

Neodtiahne, hoci znova nenadobúda tú bezstarostnosť ako predtým.

Draco schová svoju tvár v kučerách pred ním, nadychuje sa vône skôr, než odpovedá.

"Vyšetrujú nás," vraví, potichu.

Hermiona sa otočí v jeho náručí, aby na neho prekvapene vzhliadla. "Vyšetrovanie? Akože úradné?"

Draco sa pozrie na svoju čarodejnicu, usmeje sa trochu pri tej úzkosti v jej hlase. Zdvíha prst, aby obkreslil líniu jej čeľuste, naprieč perami, ktoré sa pod tým tlakom len mierne rozdelia.

To ho bodne, to prosté gesto, tak nevedomé, také dôverujúce.

Nechá svoj prst klesnúť.

"Áno. Predpokladám, že existuje dôvod, ale sme oficiálne predvolaní na ministerstvo, aby sme zodpovedali na otázky ohľadne nášho projektu, a viac než pravdepodobne, ohľadne toho, čo sa udialo pred desiatimi rokmi."

Malá vráska zamyslenia, sústredenia, sa zjaví medzi Hermioninými očami, keď premýšľa o jeho slovách. "Nuž, to nie je potom také zlé. Rada vie, prečo sme to urobili; ťažko nás môžu brať na zodpovednosť za následky, alebo ak zoberú, výsledok ďaleko preváži to, čo sa deje teraz."

Draco pocíti ako niečo temné, odporné, sa zvíja pod jeho rebrami, keď pobozká tú vrásku sústredenia medzi jej očami.

Uvažuje, ako táto žena existuje tak dlho, keď zmýšľa tak dobre o všetkých okolo seba.

Musí vycítiť jeho napätie, pretože trochu v jeho náručí stuhne, znova na neho vzhliadne, stretáva sa s jeho očami.

"Čo je?" Skoro vyprskne, skoro.

Draco zdvíha ruku a prikladá ju na jej tvár, hladká palcom tie hladké plôšky jej líca. "Nemyslím si, že je to také ľahké."

Na to sa na neho Hermiona zmätene pozerá, dokonca keď sa trochu oprie o jeho ruku. "Prečo nie?"

Draco pocíti tú odpornosť znova. Nechá svoju ruku padnúť. "Pretože, Hermiona, oni si nechcú spomenúť na to, čo sme museli urobiť; oni si nechcú spomínať na tú temnotu, ktorá existuje, že existovala. Nespomenú si na dôvody, ktoré za tým boli, pretože si nechcú spomenúť."

Vtedy sa Hermiona posadí, pozerá sa na neho, keď krúti hlavou, kučery jej poletujú okolo tváre. "O čom to hovoríš? Samozrejme, že sa pamätajú. Ako by si mohli nepamätať?"

Draco si podoprie rukou hlavou, premýšľa o jej nádhere, aj keď ona ho praží pohľadom. Ale časť z neho pociťuje bolesť nad tou dôverou, ktorú má vo svojich priateľov, v Pottera, v Minervu.

"Pretože nechcú a nemusia."

Hermiona sa odvráti. "To sú blbosti," vraví, hoci v tom nie je hnev. Vie, o čom hovorí, pretože keď Draco vraví tie slová, dvíha sa pred ňou obraz Ginny v jej manželskej a materskej blaženosti, tesne nasledovaný obrazom ministra mágie a tak mnohých iných tvári.

Istí v ich istote. Istí v ich poznaní, že kedysi porazili temnotu; a tak, samozrejme, že temnota viacej neexistuje.

Prinajmenšom to je to, čomu sa rozhodli veriť.

Životy, ktoré sa odvrátili od tých tieňov, ktoré sa skrývajú okolo každého človeka.

Draco vidí, ako prichádza k tomu poznaniu, s bolesťou vo svojom vnútri, ale neprehovorí, kým ju sleduje.

Hermiona sa k nemu nakoniec otočí, trpkosť v jej hlase. "No a čo? Chystajú sa nás obviniť z nejakého zločinu?"

Draco pomaly pokrúti hlavou, alebo toľko, koľko môže, kým je opretý o lakeť. "Myslím, že nie. Aký zločin sme spáchali? Ale naozaj si myslím, že na nás budú naliehať, aby sme našli nejaké riešenie. A aby sme ho našli rýchlo alebo našli nejaké iné. "

Nahnevaný výdych, podráždenie lemované malým množstvom hnevu. "To už robíme."

Draco nechá hlavu padnúť znova na svoju ruku. "Áno, ale mám podozrenie, že nám dajú dosť kratšie lehoty (cz: lhůty) než sme mali predtým."

Hermiona sa pozrie inam, von z okna na to šedé ráno. "Na kedy je to predvolanie?"

"Pondelok ráno, sme hneď prví."

Pauza.

"Správne." Povie viac pre seba než pre čarodejníka za jej chrbtom.

Nie je prekvapený, keď potom Hermiona odtiahne tie prikrývky, hoci sa mu zasekne dych pri tom výhľade na jej pokožku zbavenú všetkých prikrývok, na tie krivky jej tela, ktoré sa ukazujú, keď sa načahuje po oblečení, ktoré minulú noc hodili na zem.

"Čo robíš?" Pýta sa klamlivo, hltá ju svojimi očami.

Hermiona sa neotočí, nezachytí ten trochu lačný tón v jeho slovách.

"Nuž, podľa všetkého máme prácu, ktorú je treba urobiť. Ak sa chystajú byť idiotmi, mohli by sme im dať niečo, aby sme z nich urobili ešte väčších idiotov."

Na to sa Draco zasmeje, zasmeje pretože jej hlas je taký nafúkaný, taký panovačný, tak neuveriteľne hermionovský.

Ona sa otočí, aby sa na neho zamračila, nohavičky v jednej ruke, sveter v druhej.

To spôsobí, že sa rozosmeje silnejšie, hoci keď ona podráždene odchádza, schmatne ju za zápästie a stiahne späť na posteľ, zastaví jej protesty svojimi ústami, jeho ruka sa obtočí okolo jeho pása.

"Máme prácu," pokúsi sa, v zalapaní po dychu, keď jeho ústa poklesnú na jej prsník a hrajú sa s ním jazykom.

"Hmm," mrmle on.

Hermionina hlava sa zakloní, triaška prechádza hore a dole po jej chrbtici, keď jej ruky klesajú k jeho ramenám.

"Ale môžeme ju urobiť neskôr," povie neprítomne, keď ju bozkáva nadol jej prsiami, popri hrudnom koši, ponad ten nepatrný vzostup jej brucha.

Draco zvažuje ten vynikajúci nápad a zvalí ju späť do postele.

Nohavičky a sveter ešte raz zabudnuté na podlahe.

O niekoľko hodín neskôr sú tí dvaja za stolom v kuchyni, čajová súprava medzi nimi, Hermiona neprítomne krúti svojím brkom, kým číta nejaký pergamen, Draco bubnuje prstami po dreve stola.

"Krucinál." Zvolanie. Brko odletí z Hermioniných prstov na stôl, kým ona zíza na ten pergamen pred ňou.

Draco na ňu nadvihne obočie, prsty spomalia v svojom bubnovaní.

Vzhliadne od toho pergamenu a hľadí na neho. "Nie je tam nič, ani mizerná drobnosť."

Hermiona si priloží prst medzi oči a pošúcha. "Musí byť niečo v tom, ako zrušiť to pole mágie, hocičo. To jednoducho nedáva zmysel. Mala som zomrieť, ale nezomrela som, čo má pravdepodobne niečo spoločné s tými krvnými kameňmi, časťou krvnej mágie a ja viem, že keby sme mohli nájsť tú prvú časť toho kúzla, skôr než sa jej zmocnili tvoji megalomanskí a zvrátení predkovia a spravili z toho desivú malfoyovskú záležitosť, mohli by sme na to prísť."

Hermiona spustí hlavu ku stolu, oči zatvorené, mágia víri v čiernote.

"Megalomanskí a zvrátení?" povie sucho Draco.

"Vieš, čo myslím," prichádza tlmená odpoveď z druhej strany.

Draco kývne hlavou, hoci s ňou nahlas nesúhlasí, znova sa pozerá na pergamen, ktorý čítal.

Hermiona na neho vzhliadne, zdvíha hlavu len trochu, aby videla cez tie kučery. Draco vycíti ten pohľad, ale nezareaguje naň letmým pohľadom.

Okamih. To ovzdušie Hermioninho premýšľania hmatateľné v tej miestnosti.

Potom.

"Čo si si myslel, že nájdeš v otcovom dome?"

Draco sa nestrhne, hoci len vďaka rokom vlastného tréningu, aby sa nestrhol. Odhodlane udržuje oči na pergamene pred ním, hlas vyrovnaný, kontrolovaný. "Spomenul som si tam na jednu knihu, keď som bol dieťa."

Hermiona sa vystrie, položí lakte na stôl a podoprie si bradu rukami. "Čo za knihu?"

Draco cíti, ako sa ostražitosť pohybuje skrz jeho kosti, popri okrajoch jeho mágie, pulzuje, hlboko na spodku jeho chrbtice. Ale necháva svoj hlas zamestnaný, ako keby v skutočnosti nevenoval pozornosť tomu rozhovoru. Ako keby venoval viacej pozornosti tomu pergamenu pred ním - tomu, čo nečíta.

"Rodinná kniha, dedičstvo, ktoré patrilo mojej matke."

Hermiona študuje jeho tvár; toho muža oproti nej, tú ľahkosť jeho slov, ten neutrálny výraz v jeho črtách. Keby medzi nimi nebola tá mágia, to nutkanie pevné a pulzujúce, myslela by si, že je absolútne v pohode s týmto rozhovorom. A keďže tam tá mágia je, dokáže vycítiť to napätie.

Hmatateľné.

A tak je Hermionina otázka láskavá.

"Prečo si myslíš, že je dôležitá?"

Nepatrný záchvev, popri ruke, ktorá dvíha šálku čaju, len trocha, sotva tam, sotva rozoznateľný.

Hermiona ho zachytí, hoci veľmi málo by ho zachytilo.

"Neviem."

Hermiona sa nepohne, necháva bradu v rukách, študuje Draca.

On cíti jej oči, ale odpíja si z čaju a nepozrie sa na ňu.

"Vieš."

Čajová šálka je umiestnená precízne späť na stôl.

Hermiona pokračuje. "Ak niečo vieš, niečo, čo si myslíš, že pomôže..." Nechá svoju vetu nedokončenú, cíti to napätie ich mágie, ten náhly nápor chladu, zúrivosti, ľadu.

Hoci vie, že nie je namierený voči nej, ale voči niečomu inému, niečomu skrytému za tou chladnou fasádou.

"Moja matka mala jednu knihu. Vždy ju čítavala, keď sme šli do toho domu, väčšinou v lete, len my dvaja. Milostný príbeh, tak to volala, našej rodiny, hoci nikdy nepovedala viac než to."

Okamih. Mlčanie medzi nimi. Hermiona nechce nič viac než zobrať toho muža pred ňou do náručia a objímať ho tuho, až kým ten mrazivý chlad, ktorý cíti popri ich tieňoch, sa nevyparí.

Ale zostáva sedieť.

Čaká.

On už nič viacej nepovie.

Prelomí to mlčanie. "Vieš, že je stále v tom dome?"

Keď trochu pokrúti hlavou, to svetlo ohňa zaihrá v tých bielych prameňoch jeho vlasov a Hermione sa pri tom pohľade zachytí dych, niečo tak primitívne potiahne za jej stred.

Poťahuje.

"Nie som si istý, ale ona tam vždy tú knihu nechávala." Pauza. Hrozná. Krutá. Naplnená niečím temným a ťažkým.

Potom.

"Môj otec by s tým nesúhlasil."

Tak veľa významov v týchto slovách.

Hermiona okamžite neodpovedá ani nepokračuje v rozhovore. Sleduje ho, pasie sa na jeho tvári svojím pohľadom.

Prichytená, keď vzhliadne nahor a stretne sa svojimi očami s jej. Dych sa jej zastaví, keď zbadá tie emócie, čo sú v nich, rýchly záblesk, ale stále tam, skôr než malfoyovská maska zapadne na miesto.

Znova. Jej otázka.

"Prečo si myslíš, že je dôležitá?"

Draco sa pozrie inam, ponad jej plece, na ten šedý deň, tú oblohu obťažkanú, preplnenú vlhkosťou, ktorá, zatiaľ, odmieta prepuknúť v dážď.

"Tušenie," nakoniec vraví, pozrie sa na ňu a potom zase inam.

Hermiona zisťuje, že akosi rozumie. Uvedomila si, dávno, že niekedy oslnivosť prichádza v okamihoch náhleho nápadu.

"Tak zožeňme tú knihu."

Vyhlásenie, vecný fakt.

Kruté vyšteknutie smiechu medzi nimi.

"Mám tam zakázané ísť, nepamätáš?"

Hermiona nechá jej ruky padnúť na stôl, keď krúti hlavou. "Tak pôjdem ja."

Ironické vykrútenie Dracových pier, nenávisť, ktorá zažiari okolo nej v okamžikoch ľadového pohnutia.

"Nepochybuj, Hermiona, že keby si prešla prahom domu môjho otca, že ťa zabije. Hoci je z neho možno šmukel (cz: moták), stále je to mocný muž. O tom nepochybujem."

Hermionina reakcia je pobúrenie, rýchlo nasledované mrzutosťou. "Dokážem sa o seba postarať."

Zrazu ruka, ktorá sa ovinie ako had okolo jej zápästia, oči, ktoré hľadia, tvrdo, prísne, do jej vlastných.

"Ty do toho domu nepôjdeš."

Úlomky ľadu. Padajú medzi nich.

Znova.

Prižmúri oči, hľadí na neho a potom to zachytí, len slabú emóciu, ale sotva rozoznateľnú.

Strach.

O ňu.

A všetka jej podráždenosť zmizne.

Otočí ruku tak, že jeho ruka padá do jej, prepletá ich prsty.

"Nie. Nepôjdem. Nie sama."

Draco ju ostražito sleduje, príliš dobre ju pozná, už vie, že toto nie koniec debaty.

Stisne svoju ruku v jej.

"Ale čo takto Severus?"

Draco pokrúti hlavou, "pozeral sa, ale on ten dom nepozná."

Pauza.

Ich prsty sa ešte viac pritiahnu.

"Ale ty áno."

Viac vyhlásenie než otázka.

Draco sa pozerá na ich prsty, preč z jej očí, preč z jej tváre.

"Ja poznám."

Pauza.

Dlhú chvíľu sa Hermiona pozerá na čarodejníka, ktorý hľadí na ich prepletené ruky. Triaška v jej chrbtici, ten pomalý a pohodlný pohyb jej srdca v jej hrudi sa vyrovnáva, aj keď on vzhliadne nahor a stretne sa s jej pohľadom.

"Takže predpokladám, že niekde máme byť," vraví potichu, hoci tam je trpkosť pod kontrolou, trpkosť, irónia.

Hermionin úsmev je láskavý, chápajúci, naplnený toľkým medzi nimi.

"Dokážeš to?" Spýta sa, zakódovane, ale vie, že on pochopí.

Úsmev, úškrn, skrútený, bolesť, ťahá za ňu. Ťahá. Silno.

"Myslíš, či budem schopný ovládnuť tú túžbu zabiť ho?"

Otázka. Ťažká medzi nimi.

"Áno."

Jej odpoveď.

Ďalšie vykrútenie jeho úst.

Zdvíha ich spojené ruky a pobozká jeho hánky. Ten pohyb ho prekvapí a vzhliadne na ňu, stretáva sa s jej očami.

"Ja tam budem," vraví ona.

Pohotová poznámka, odseknutie, na špičke jeho jazyka, ktoré zmizne, len čo sa vytvorí.

Pretože on potrebuje, aby tam bola, a už prekonal hranicu, kedy to popieral.

Ešte raz pobozká jeho hánky. Horúci dych na tých citlivých nervoch, čo tam sú, pri jeho zápästí.

"Budeme musieť presvedčiť Severusa," povie on, hoci je to jasné.

Odpovedá prikývnutím. "Samozrejme. Aby strhol tie štíty."

On prikývne na oplátku.

"Mohol by som ísť," začne, "len so Severusom." Pauza. "Bola by si bezpečnejšia, keby si nikdy nemusela vidieť môjho otca."

Minulosť, dopadá svojou váhou na nich. Ich história. Ich minulosť.

Tak veľmi ťažká.

Hermiona položí ich spojené ruky na stôl, prezerá ich prepletené prsty.

"Ja ťa neopustím."

Jej slová sú vyslovené skôr, než môže premýšľať, čo znamenajú, alebo odkiaľ vôbec pochádzajú.

Cíti jeho mágiu, potom, náhle, útok mágie.

Hermiona nevzhliadne nahor.

Ona pokračuje. "Nie potom. Nie..." Pozrie sa na neho, stretáva sa s jeho očami. "Nikdy."

Draco študuje jej tvár. Študuje ju a ona ho nechá, otvára sa mu, tá mágia medzi nimi pulzuje.

Vidí ho uvedomovať si jej slová, vidí ho, ako ich spracováva, ten krátky záblesk úľavy, lásky, niečoho iného, čo sa pohybuje jeho črtami skôr, než sklopí oči k ich rukám.

Nepatrný úsmev okolo jeho pier, hoci utrápený, a ona sa diví tej bolesti, dokonca keď tentoraz je to on, kto zdvíha ich spojené ruky, pery klesajú k jej hánkam.

"Samozrejme," zamrmle tam, voči jej pokožke. Slová prehovorené potichu, tak potichu, že nezačuje to slabé zadrhnutie v jeho hlase.


	39. Kapitola 39

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 39**

"Nie."

Jedno slovo prehovorené temným hlasom Severusa Snapa.

Tmavé oči, ktoré sa striedavo pozerajú na jeho krstného syna a jeho bývalú vzornú žiačku.

"Potrebujeme tú knihu, Severus," pokúsi sa Hermiona, očami sa stretáva s jeho vlastnými a nestrhne sa pri tom výraze, ktorý je v nich.

Hoci len tak-tak.

"Potom vám ju získam ja. Za žiadnych okolností sa ani jeden z vás nepriblíži k tomu domu. Vyslovene to zakazujem."

Draco sa uvoľnene oprie o zárubňu dverí a uškrnie sa.

"Kedy naposledy som ťa naozaj počúval, krstný otec?"

Záblesk sily, keď temný muž, ktorý sedí pred kozubom, kontroluje nutkanie zaškrtiť svoje krstňa.

Zaškrtiť v ňom každý kúsoček jeho života.

Severus zdvíha ruky, prsty v tvare vežičky pritlačené na pery, keď sa obzrie na Draca. Nie je prekvapený, a trochu pyšný, keď sa ten mladší muž nestrhne, ani sa nepohne pod jeho chladným pohľadom.

Hoci to nepovie, ani tie emócie neukáže vo svojej pevne kontrolovanej tvári. Kontrola ktorá, teraz, je ako dýchanie. Bez premýšľania.

"Takže, ty sa považuješ za dosť silného, aby si prešiel mojimi štítmi?" Otázka, zavrčaná, nebezpečná.

Hermiona sa strasie, hoci Draco nezareaguje.

"Keď budem musieť, cez tie štíty sa dostanem."

Tá odpoveď je pomalá. Klamlivá. Vyslovená s miernym úškrnom okolo úst mladšieho čarodejníka.

Hermiona sa napne na stoličke vedľa Severusa, ruka ju svrbí za prútikom, hoci v skutočnosti ho nevytiahne.

Jedno tmavé obočie sa dvíha a podobný úškrn zaihrá na Severusovej tvári. "Tak to by som vážne rád videl."

Tiché slová. Zlomyseľné.

"Myslíš, že to nedokážem?" vraví Draco.

Slabé pokrčenie pliec odetých v čiernom.

"To som nepovedal. Ja len," pauza, nebezpečná, slizolinská, "by som ťa rád videl."

Vtedy Hermiona prevráti oči, uvedomí si, práve keď sa jej uvoľňujú svaly a ruka sa odťahuje od prútika, o čom je toto medzi tými dvoma mužmi.

Podráždenie zaujíma miesto, kde predtým stáli obavy.

"Namojdušu," vraví, prelomí ich pohľady, obaja na ňu hľadia v prekvapení. "Naozaj nemám čas ani chuť sedieť tu a počúvať a sledovať, ako sa vy dvaja hádate, kto ho má väčšieho. "

Prekvapenie zjavné v tvárach ich oboch, jednej tmavej, jednej svetlej, a hocikedy inokedy by to u Hermiony vyvolalo smiech. Silný a dlhý. Ale dnes je stále podráždená a len zíza, momentálne jej to nepripadá smiešne.

Najprv sa pozrie na toho staršieho čarodejníka. "Severus, potrebujeme tú knihu. Draco je jediný, kto pozná ten dom, takže musí byť ten, kto tam pôjde. Potrebujeme tvoju pomoc, aby sme sa dostali cez tie štíty."

Hermiona otočí svoj pohľad na Draca. "A Draco, prestaň sa snažiť liezť na nervy svojmu krstnému otcovi. Potrebujeme jeho pomoc, a obaja, ja aj ty vieme, že by sme sa nedokázali dostať cez tie štíty bez nejakých vedľajších účinkov. Tak jednoducho prestaň, dobre?"

Tí dvaja muži vypliešťajú oči na tú čarodejnicu skôr než sa pozrú jeden na druhého, vymenia si pohľady, a súčasne obaja nadvihnú obočie.

"Desivá."

Vraví Severus.

Draco súhlasne prikývne.

Hermiona si vzdychne. Nahlas.

Krátky úsmev, akokoľvek krátky, ozdobí tvár ex-smrťožrúta skôr, než je znova nahradený neutrálnym výrazom.

"Čo je to za knihu, o ktorej máte pocit, že ju potrebujete?" Pýta sa, pozerá na Draca, ale pýta sa ženy, ktorá sedí na stoličke vedľa neho.

Ona odpovedá.

"Patrila Dracovej matke."

Slabé nadvihnutie obočie. "Tvoja matka mala veľa kníh."

Tentoraz sú tie slová smerované k Dracovi.

Bielovlasý muž prikývne. "Áno." Pauza, krátky pohľad smerom k Hermione, potom znova na Severusa. "Áno, ale táto bola kniha, ktorú jej môj otec nedovolil."

Na to chápavý výraz, pomaly, na tvári tmavého muža. Zamyslený.

Hermiona sa pozerá z jedného na druhého, jasne vie, že jej niečo z tohto rozhovoru uniká.

Draco musí vycítiť jej reakciu, jej podráždenie, pretože po nej blysne krátkym úsmevom pobavenia. Pobavenia, ktoré ju na oplátku prinúti zamračiť sa.

Ten úsmev sa zväčší.

Draco vysvetľuje, ten úsmev slabne. "Moja matka sa skoro nikdy nevzoprela prianiam môjho otca. Skutočnosť, že čítala túto knihu a vedela, že s tým otec nesúhlasil, je dôležitá."

Hermiona stále nerozumie a trochu pokrúti hlavou, kučery sa rozkmitajú okolo jej tváre.

Draco musí potlačiť túžbu vziať tie kučery a prejsť skrz ne rukami.

Zostáva sa opierať o dvere.

Pokračuje vo vysvetľovaní.

"Môj otec, na dôvažok, nedokázal skoro nikdy povedať nie mojej matke."

Hermionin výraz sa vyjasní a Draco je ešte viacej očarený, keď vidí ako to náhle pochopenie, náhle poznanie, rozžiari jej tvár.

Usmeje sa na neho. "Takže, nielenže sa vzoprela vôli tvojho otca, ale stojí za povšimnutie to, že ju tvoj otec v prvom rade zakázal."

"Presne tak, slečna Grangerová." Vraví Severus zo svojho miesta, pozerá zamyslený na svojho krstného syna. "Presne tak."

Draco staršiemu čarodejníkovi opätuje pohľad.

Okamih, v ktorom Severus hľadí na svojho krstného syna, hoci Draco nadobúda nesporný dojem, že sa jeho krstný otec nepozerá na neho, ale niekam inam.

Niekde, kde to spôsobí, že to najnepatrnejšie množstvo emócii prebehne inak prázdnymi črtami staršieho muža.

Bolesť.

Draco ju zazrie na najkratší okamih než zmizne.

Nebol by ju zachytil nebyť toho, že je blízko oboznámený s týmto výrazom, a uvažuje o ňom, uvedomí si, že to nie je niečo, čo by sa malo vyťahovať pred Hermionou. Draco zostáva mlčanlivý pri otázke, ktorá sa náhle pohybuje jeho jazykom.

"Vieš, čo je to za knihu?" pýta sa Severus, konečne prelomí mlčanie.

Draco sa odvráti od temného pohľadu staršieho muža, smerom k ohňu, spomína si s jasnosťou na svoju matku sediacu v kresle v knižnici, tá kniha pred ňou a úsmev na jej perách. Nemohol mať viac než osem rokov, už malfoyovský princ, ale ešte nie celkom pod vládou svojho otca. Aspoň nie úplne.

Tá spomienka je vypálená do jeho mysle. Ten obraz jej očí, tmavomodrých, a tých vlasov tak veľmi podobných jeho vlastným.

A láskavý výraz na jej tvári, keď sa na neho pozrela, okolo jej úst, ktorými sa na neho usmiala, tých očí, pri ktorých sa vytvorili vrásky, len akokoľvek trochu na oboch stranách jej mihalníc.

Naozaj, vtedy naposledy videl taký výraz, takú jemnosť v jej tvári.

Prebudí sa z tej spomienky, všime si, že oči oboch, Hermiony aj Severusa, na neho hľadia. Jedny v láskavom pochopení, tie druhé tajomné.

"Kniha lásky, tak ju nazvala." Odpovedá. "Príbeh lásky našej rodiny," dodá.

Tie dlhé prsty Majstra elixírov sa zdvíhajú, aby sa ešte raz usídlili na jeho úzkych perách. "Ach, takže vám dvom došiel význam tých krvných kameňov."

Hermiona odpovedá. "Nie celkom, hoci máme svoje teórie."

Temný pohľad sa presunie k žene sediacej vedľa neho. "A tie sú?"

Hermiona sa zrazu zamrví pod tým vše znalým pohľadom svojho bývalého profesora. "Krvné puto," odpovedá.

Úškrn, za prstami vytvárajúcimi vežičku. "A?"

Hermiona cíti, ako sa jej farba pohybuje lícami. Časť z nej, tá časť, ktorá nie je tou staršou ženou, ale ľpie na spomienke svojho mladšieho ja, je v rozpakoch.

Ale odpovedá.

"Krvné kamene sú výsledkom zviazania, zviazania, ktoré bolo výsledkom toho..." Zastane a pozrie sa na Draca, zachytáva ten náhle láskavý výraz ortuťových očí.

Pokračuje. "Toho, čo sme jeden k druhému cítili." Pauza. Potom. "Čo k sebe cítime."

Ten úškrn vzrastie, oči stmavnú, zmenia sa skoro na vrelé, keď ich dvoch Severus pozoruje. "Takže, mám z toho usúdiť, že vy hlupáci ste konečne dostali rozum?"

Hermiona sa začervená, keď sa Draco mračí na svojho krstného otca, hoci to mračenie je spola srdečné a nedokáže ukryť tú náhlu žiaru okolo svojich očí.

"Som rád," potom vraví Severus, hlas vždy tak temný, prekvapuje vo svojej láskavosti, vo svojej vrelosti. "Veľmi rád."

Pauza.

Potom vážnosť. " Ale mal by som vás oboznámiť, že hoci je to pre vás dvoch ohromujúce poznanie, nijako to neznižuje túžbu ministerstva nájsť riešenie tohto delikátneho problému."

Dracova tvár sa zaškerí, to skrútenie jeho pier rozhodne nie je príjemné. "Oficiálne nás predvolali na zasadanie rady."

Severus sa zakloní na stoličke. "Oficiálne predvolanie. Neverím, že je podobné tým, ktoré si dostal hneď po vojne."

Draco sa zlostne zamračí. "Áno, vďaka že si mi to pripomenul."

Hermiona slabo pokrúti hlavou. "Táto vec s predvolaním. Myslím, že tomu celkom nerozumiem. Čo sa stalo naposledy, keď ťa predvolali?" Úvodzovky okolo slova ´predvolali´ sú jasné v jej hlase.

Draco sa uškrnie v zhnusení. "Zavreli ma na tri týždne."

Všetka farba z Hermioninej tváre zmizne pri jeho slovách. "Čože?" Na to. "Prečo?"

"Pretože si minister myslel, že stále používam Čiernu mágiu a že som mal doma niekoľko temných artefaktov."

Severus si odfrkne z miesta, kde sedí.

Draco na neho zazerá.

Hermiona sa usmieva, farba sa sťahuje znova do jej líc. "Mal si, však?"

Draco pokrčí plecami, ľahostajne. "Samozrejme, som koniec koncov Malfoy."

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou, tvári sa veľmi pobavene a veľmi podobne tomu, že by rada na toho muža pri dverách zaútočila a ubozkávala ho do bezvedomia.

Ale zasiahne Severus. "Som si istý, že vy si o seba nemusíte robiť obavy, slečna Grangerová. Pán Potter je, napokon, váš najdrahší priateľ."

Tá veta prekypuje sarkazmom a Hermiona strelí po Severusovi mrzutým pohľadom.

"Ďakujem vám. Na to som zabudla."

Svojho času v ich minulosti by ten starší muž reagoval dosť násilne na také slová a taký tón; ale, už nie je viacej tým mužom a ten na jeho mieste sa len potichu zasmeje, rozvážny metodický zvuk.

"Samozrejme."

Odpovedá.

Potom vytriezvie. Ešte raz.

Prebodáva znova svojho krstného syna pohľadom. "Potom máme veľmi málo času, aby sme našli tú knihu?"

Hermiona odpovedá. "Radi by sme ju mali pre prípad, že tam niečo je, aby naša správa mohla byť úplná a dokončená."

Severus otočí svoj pohľad na Hermionu, prebodáva ju. "Vy máte v pláne sprevádzať ho."

Brada sa jej nepatrne zdvihne a oči sa jej prižmúria, len trochu. "Nenechám Draca ísť samého."

Severus ju študuje. "Nie, ani ja. Ale budem s ním ja, Hermiona."

Hermiona sa odvráti, pozrie sa na muža pri dverách, ktorý sleduje ten rozhovor s nezaujatým výrazom, ktorý dobre pozná. Jeho tvár nedáva nič najavo a jeho oči sú dôkladne prázdne.

Pozrie sa znova na Severusa. "To si uvedomujem. Tak či tak, ja idem."

"A čo ak vás zabije? Pretože ste hlúpe dievčatko?" Ten hlas sa posmieva.

Hermiona zahryzne do svojho hnevu, silno doň zahryzne. Udržuje svoj hlas uhladený, hoci s nepatrným nádychom svojho vlastného posmechu, rozťahuje pred sebou ruky. "Už veľmi dlho nie som hlúpe malé dievčatko, Severus."

Nestrhne sa, keď ju tie nepreniknuteľné oči posudzujú, roztrhávajú jej myseľ, hoci v skutočnosti žiadne kúzlo nerobí a nie je naozaj v jej hlave.

Ale ona vie, že môže všetko vidieť v jej tvári, a stretáva sa svojimi očami s jeho, topí sa na chvíľu v tej temnote, čo tam je, tej temnote, tak hlbokej, hlbšej temnote než ona či Draco niekedy spoznajú.

Odvráti sa a Hermiona vydýchne vzduch, o ktorom ani nevedela, že zadržiava.

"Veľmi dobre," vraví Severus, keď sa pozerá do ohňa.

"Ďakujem vám." Vychádza z jej úst, skôr než to môže zastaviť.

Severus neberie na vedomie jej slová, ani sa na tú čarodejnicu nepozrie, jeho pohľad sa pohybuje a usídli sa na Dracovi. Ten pohľad sa ustáli na tom mladšom čarodejníkovi pri dverách.

"Naozaj ti je jasné, že ak toto urobíme, dosť pravdepodobne to vyvolá výbušné reakcie."

Draco necháva svoj pohľad na krstnom otcovi. "Som si toho vedomý, pane."

Je to to pane, ktoré prehovorí k Severusovi, ten tón rešpektu, tie úctivé slová. Študuje svojho krstného syna. "Udržíš svoj temperament na uzde, nech sa stane čokoľvek."

Vtedy sa Draco uškrnie. "Učil som sa od najlepšieho, krstný otec."

"Naprosto." Študuje Draca v mnohom podobne, ako študoval Hermionu, ale jemnejšie, skoro nežne.

Hermiona zachytí ten pohľad a je ním ohromená, hoci to nepovie nahlas.

Na to sa Severus zdvíha, elegantne, dokonca elegantnejšie než jeho krstný syn, totálna a kompletná kontrola v mužovi v čiernom.

"Nuž teda, myslím, že navštívime jedinečného Luciusa Malfoya."

Úškrn pozdĺž tváre toho vysokého muža.

"Som si istý, že mu bude veľkým potešením."


	40. Kapitola 40

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 40**

Vietor sa okolo nich nervózne pohybuje, čo presne odzrkadľuje pocit v Hermioninom bruchu.

Nervy napnuté na prasknutie od okamihu, čo sa premiestnili na pláž, ktorá je zvonka Severusových štítov.

"Kde sme?" potichu sa pýta, keď sa pohybuje, nasleduje Dracov chrbát, ktorý, na oplátku, nasleduje svojho krstného otca.

Snaží sa s nimi udržať tempo, ale ich kroky sú dlhé, strašidelne tiché oproti vlnám, ktoré sa pohybujú okolo útesov.

"Sme blízko toho druhého domu?" pýta sa Hermiona, štverá sa na jeden z tých veľkých balvanov, aby sa dostala na príkru cestičku, ktorá vedie nahor do noci.

Draco sa otočí, jeho tvár napätá v tom slabom svetle z hviezd nad ich hlavami. Hoci Hermiona nepotrebuje svetlo, aby vedela, že bojuje s hnevom, bojuje so zúrivosťou, s toľkým množstvom rozličných emócii, ktoré sú pre ňu ťažké rozoznať a pomenovať.

"´Sme blízko´ je pre tie dva domy relatívny pojem, sú od seba vzdialené niekoľko dní autom."

Hermiona chytí ruku, ktorú jej Draco nastaví, aby sa vyštverala na tú konkrétnu príkru časť svahu, tenisky sa jej kĺžu po tom vlhkom kameni.

"Ty vieš ako šoférovať?" Otázka je položená, skôr než si uvedomí, ako tie slová znejú.

Napäté prikývnutie od muža pred ňou jej ukazuje, že nedáva vôbec pozor a je tak nepozorný, že ho nenahnevajú ani jej slová a ani to, ako ich povedala.

Pustí jej ruku a ona pokračuje bez opory, časť z nej chce na neho vyprsknúť, čaká na neho, že prejaví navonok čokoľvek, čo sa deje za tou maskou, ktorú má nasadenú, za tým plášťom malfoyovského princa, ktorý má na svojich pleciach. Ale, vie, súčasne, možno inštinktívne, že to tak má byť, kvôli záchrane tak mnohých rozličných vecí, že tieto opatrenie sú na mieste.

Časť z nej je pyšná na muža, ktorý pred ňou kráča.

I keď ďalšia časť z nej je vystrašená z toho, čo má prísť. A čo by to mohlo znamenať.

Hermiona vycíti tie štíty akonáhle príde na vrchol útesu. Sotva schopná stáť a neotočiť sa, ten pocit na zvracanie, hrozné bolenie hlavy sa prerezáva jej telom. Díva sa, oči vlhnú, keď ten vysoký tmavý muž pred nimi mávne svojím prútikom, švihne zápästím, rukou, jeho ebenový prútik sotva viditeľný v temnote noci.

Keď štíty padajú, Hermiona sa okamžite cíti lepšie, normálnosť prúdi každou časťou jej tela, chvíľu kríva úľavou nad tým, že sa takej bolesti zbavila.

"Poďme," napätý hlas, vyťahuje ju z jej úľavy, prinúti ju pozrieť sa nahor. Chce zachytiť jeho oči, chce sa chytiť jeho ruky, držať ju pri sebe, povedať mu... nuž, povedať mu hocičo, čo by ho utešilo.

Hermiona vie, do istej miery, že tie obavy, čo o neho pociťuje, že to sústredenie, ktoré mu venuje, sú kvôli tomu, aby chránila svoju vlastnú myseľ pred dôsledkami toho, že sa tu je. Aby sa udržala v absolútnej kontrole pred tým strachom a zúrivosťou, ktorá sa pomaly zhromažďuje v jej bruchu, keď kráčajú bližšie k tomu domu, ktorý teraz v diaľke dokáže rozoznať.

Schátralý dom, pomaly sa vzdávajúci tým nepokojným vetrom z mora.

Malý úsmev, trpký, ľahko lemovaný niečím temným, zatienený, všetko spolu tak nepodobné tejto žene, ale súčasne presne ako ona. Ozdobí na chvíľu jej tvár, skĺzne okolo jej pier, to napnutie jej mágie.

Keď sa nikto nepýta, ani nepozerá, Hermiona túži po Luciusovej smrti, tom bozku dementora a všetkému, čo spôsobuje, hoci, z princípu, by to mala považovať za nesprávne. Ale keď kráča k tomu schátranému domu s poznaním, že nemá dovolenú absolútne žiadnu mágiu spôsobí, že sa usmeje, tým úsmevom.

Je oslnivý vo svojej oprávnenosti.

Hoci ten pocit pomaly ustupuje, keď prichádzajú k schodom do domu.

Hermiona sa nedíva, keď Severus ruší posledné štíty, ona namiesto toho sleduje Draca, sleduje obrysy jeho tváre, jeho plecia, tú uvoľnenosť jeho rúk pri jeho boku. Všetko uvoľnené, všetko klam.

Pripomína jej to jeden čas, ten jeden a jediný krát, čo ho videla na smrťožrútskom stretnutí. Vtedy to bolo tesne, jeden z tých pár krát, čo šla s Harrym a Ronom zbierať informácie o viteáloch. Premiestnili sa na čistinku, blízko lesa, niekam, kde Ron a Harry boli niekoľkokrát predtým. Jaskyňa, o ktorú sa zaujímali, bola len na skok vzdialená a bez toho, aby premýšľali o utajení, hoci po tak veľa mesiacov vo vojne sa utajovanie skoro stalo ich druhou prirodzenosťou, pohli sa lesom k tej jaskyni.

Harry ich zastavil zdvihnutou rukou, a ona si pamätá, dokonca teraz, ten pocit paniky, ktorý sa zhromaždil v jej hrudi, keď sledovala, ako Harry nečakane padol k zemi. Ona ho nasledovala, až keď ju Ron schmatol za ruky a stiahol ju na zem.

Hľadala ho, hoci v tom čase si neuvedomila, čo robí. Ale hľadala, plazila sa na bruchu, aby nakukla cez krovie na tých zhromažďujúcich sa tmavo odetých mužov, ich tváre neukryté maskami, aspoň nie v tú noc.

Hľadala hrivu bielych vlasov voči temnote a skoro okamžite ho zbadala, trochu za vysokou tmavou postavou jeho učiteľa.

Študovala ho z miesta, kde ležala, snažila sa upokojiť svoje dýchanie, kým jej krv búšila v ušiach. Vyzeral pokojný, bezstarostné držanie tela, trochu zhrbený, trochu arogantný, dokonca stál pred mužom, ktorý ho prinútil zabiť jeho matku, ktorý ho viedol do istej smrti znova a znova. Ktorého videl mučiť, znásilňovať, mrzačiť a zabíjať, a on stál. Nenútene. Malfoyovský princ. Slizolinský dedič.

Perfektne upravený. S tvárou klamného pokoja.

Šokovalo ju to, v tej dobe. Keď sa obzrie späť, dokáže si spomenúť na ten takmer pocit zrady, ktorý sa pohyboval jej systémom, práve keď na nich Harry zasyčal, aby sa pohli, ustúpili, preč od toho, čo sa dialo.

Zrada, keď videla, ako nenútený bol v strede tých, ktorí robili také veci. Uvedomenie si, že on tiež tie veci robil, hoci kvôli Rádu, aby priniesol dôležité informácie, ale jednako, on robil... tie veci.

Ale ďalší pocit, keď sa oni traja pohli skrz les. Pocit paniky, nie kvôli tomu, že ich nájdu, nie kvôli tomu, že utekali z veľmi zlej situácie, či jednu vytvárali, nie, bola to panika kvôli Dracovi. Kvôli uvedomeniu si, že keby sa, z nejakého dôvodu, tá kontrola, ktorú udržiaval, zlomila, tak by zomrel.

A nie rýchlo.

Tú noc, keď sa v pokoji vrátil z toho stretnutia, ho objala. Nie pred niekým, nie, keď sa ospravedlnil z kuchyne, aby sa umyl, šla za ním. Otočil sa, nič nepovedal, tie šedé oči sa na ňu pozerali s výrazom, ktorý nedokázala prečítať. Výraz, ktorý nemal nič spoločné s ňou, ale s tým, čo sa dialo. Ten istý výraz, ktorý mal zakaždým, keď sa vrátil.

Sotva tam. Stále pod kontrolou.

Hermiona to videla a skôr než si čokoľvek uvedomila, ovinula okolo neho svoje ruky a napadlo ju, že ju možno odstrčí, že možno bude na ňu jačať, urážať ju.

Napätá čakala, kedy to urobí.

Ale on to neurobil, stál tam chvíľu, než sa pomaly jedna jeho ruka zdvihla a ovinula sa okolo jej pliec, pritiahla si ju k sebe.

Len na chvíľu.

Ale na dosť dlho.

Hermiona si na to spomína, na všetko z toho, v tom okamžiku než Severus otvorí dvere na tom dome, v tom okamžiku, v ktorom sa ona pozerá na Draca a vidí ten výraz, sotva tam, ale zjavný.

Unavený. Odhodlaný.

Na okamih v tých šedých očiach, než žmurkne, aby nasadil tú pokojnú fasádu niekoho, kto zdanlivo necíti vôbec nič.

Načiahne sa po jeho ruke, načiahne sa skôr, než si to uvedomí, aby jeho ruku stisla, aby ho uistila, že tam je, a bude.

Ale on sa pohne skôr, než stihne uchopiť jeho dlhé prsty. Pohne sa, aby otvoril tie dvere namiesto Severusa.

Vnímanie jeho mágie je jediným znamením jeho utrpenia, hustý, pomalý, temný tieň pohybov pevne kontrolovaných, ale o to viac tomu vzdorujúcich. Hermiona zúfalo dúfa, že dokáže udržať túto kontrolu. Že udrží temnú mágiu pod kontrolou.

Vojde za Severusom, ktorý vojde po Dracovi.

Hermiona sotva vníma ten ošúchaný charakter stien, sotva si uvedomí, že drevená podlaha je trochu naklonená a že celý ten dom dosť hrozivo škrípe pod náporom vetra z pobrežia.

Nevšíma si, plne sa sústredí na Draca, ktorý stojí vo dverách.

Hermiona mlčky kráča k jeho boku, nakúka dnu, len trochu, práve dosť, nazerá do toho, čo kedysi bývala knižnica, knihy roztrúsené sem a tam, oheň v kozube, stôl, ktorý zažil oveľa lepšie dni, dve prehnuté ošúchané kreslá.

A Lucius Malfoy.

Dych sa jej zasekne, keď zbadá muža, ktorý jej zabil rodičov.

"Aký ma toto význam, Severus?" Hrubý hlas, zhrubnutý rokmi nepoužívania, hoci tá panovačnosť je stále tam, tá arogancia je stále v ňom.

Pauza. Výrazná, zlomyseľná, odporná vo svojich dôsledkoch, keď sa dvaja Malfoyovci pozerajú jeden na druhého po prvý raz za desať rokov.

Jeden žijúci.

Jeden len živoriaci.

"Myslel som si, že sa potešíš, keď ma uvidíš, otče." Dravo vraví, a jeho hlas hodvábny, nejasný, sýty a úlisný skrz miestnosť, hlas ktorý by súperil s hlasom jeho učiteľa, ktorý stojí za jeho chrbtom.

Lucius sa na chvíľu pozerá na Draca, jeho oči jasne neschopné ukryť tie emócie, ktoré sú v nich, tú paniku, tie rozpaky, ale tiež, bolesť. Tak veľmi, veľmi veľa bolesti.

Hermione sa zasekne dych, keď to zbadá.

Lucius sa odvráti od svojho syna a prebodne Severusa pohľadom, zhnuseným, nenávistným a veľmi reálne trucujúcim.

"Aký má toto význam, Severus? Vyrozumel som, jasne som vyrozumel, že nikto okrem teba a toho pochabého Potterovie chalana nemal vedieť o mojej existencii."

Hermiona nemôže vidieť Severusovu tvár, ale keď prehovorí, jasne môže počuť náznak krutého pobavenia.

"Zdá sa, starý priateľu, že sa časy menia."

Mlčanie, keď sa starší Malfoy díva na Severusa, skôr než znova otočí svoj pohľad na Draca.

"Čo chceš?"

Neotesané. Príliš priamočiare. Vôbec nie ten elegantný a kultivovaný muž z minulosti.

Na chvíľu Hermiona nadobúda zreteľný dojem, že Draco zhromažďuje svoju mágiu na odplatu, na pomstu, môže ju cítiť, ako ťahá za jej vlastnú mágiu, ten jej pulz vo vlastnej hlave, práve keď sa snaží kontrolovať svoju reakciu na jej mágiu. Strach narastá nad tým, čo sa ten muž pred ním snaží urobiť.

Skôr než sa preleje, tá mágia zoslabne, to napätie sa pohne, a ona znova cíti tú únavu, tú úplnú beznádej, ktorá zatieňovala Dracov krok odkedy sa premiestnili.

"Potrebujem jednu knihu." Odpovedá. Pravdivo.

Lucius študuje svojho syna, jeho tvár bezvýrazná, keď sa svetlo hrá na ostrých črtách a plochách jeho tváre, zvýrazňuje tie dlhé a sklesnuté vlasy okolo jeho brady, padajúce mu na plecia. Poskytuje pevné potvrdenie tej chatrnosti a rozkladu toho, čo kedysi bývalo jedným z najmocnejších čarodejníkov na svete.

To poskytuje Hermione vrelý pocit uspokojenia.

A potom bodnutie viny, keď si uvedomí, že Draco môže vycítiť jej reakciu presne tak, ako keby sa vyslovila nahlas.

Hoci ona od neho nezíska žiadnu emóciu ako odpoveď a on sa stále neodvráti od svojho otca.

Tvár stále starostlivo prázdna.

"Akú knihu?" Lucius konečne povie.

Okamih, kde Hermiona vie, že Draco uvažuje ako najlepšie odpovedať na tú otázku, ako najlepšie sa priblížiť k tej situácii.

Rozhodne sa pre hrubosť. "Jednu z matkiných."

Nie je to Hermionina predstavivosť, keď ten už celkom bledý muž ešte väčšmi zbledne, všimne si, že tie dlhé vychudnuté ruky uchopia rúčky kresla, čo v kontraste toho spôsobí vystúpenie hánok.

"Tu nie sú žiadne knihy tvojej matky. Tu po tvojej matke nič nezostalo." Avšak ten hlas je normálny, alebo tak normálny, ako môže byť u muža, ktorý nemal desať rokov spoločnosť, okrem jedného vysokého, tmavého a naprosto odstrašujúceho čarodejníka.

Ten istý temný a hrôzu naháňajúci čarodejník stojí práve v knižnici, hoci môže v jeho postoji čítať ľahostajnosť, dokonca z miesta, kde stojí v tieňoch, to slabé napätie v jeho pleciach.

Rozumie, uvedomí si práve vtedy, že v istom okamihu siahla po svojom prútiku a že ho teraz zoviera vo svojich vlastných bielych hánkach.

To napätie, čo cíti vychádzať z toho mladého čarodejníka, skúša jej mágiu, a s Luciusovými slovami cíti tú bolesť, ako keby bola jej vlastná. Krájajúca bolesť, skrz jej myseľ, nadol jej chrbticou, oslnivá vo svojej žiari. Núti ten ston zostať v jej hrdle tým, že vloží ruku, bez prútika, zovretú v päsť, do úst a zatvorí oči.

Pozná tú bolesť, čo prichádza od Draca, hoci on sa pri tých slovách nestrhne a stále stojí nečinne vo dverách.

Hermiona nikdy plne nerozumela kontrole toho muža a teraz je ňou ohromená.

A naplnená úctou.

Dokonca keď sa snaží kontrolovať svoju ohromujúcu túžbu prekliať Luciusa sama.

Draco neodpovedá na slová svojho otca a Hermiona si spomína, že jej otec kedysi vravel, že mlčanie je niekedy tou najsilnejšou zbraňou.

Je treba prekvapivo malé množstvo času, aby ho Lucius prerušil, jedna z tých kostnatých rúk sa zdvíha v triaške nahor, aby si odstrčil vlasy z tváre. Kedysi by to gesto bolo kráľovské, povýšené. Práve teraz je zúfalé a úbohé.

"Je v kufri." Lucius začne, položí svoju ruku ešte raz na rukoväť kresla. "Hore v prednej spálni. Je to všetko, čo tu zostalo po tvojej matke."

Tie slová sú tiché, sotva prehovorené.

Draco hľadí na svojho otca. Hľadí tvrdo, hnev pod kontrolou, nenávisť pod kontrolou.

Ale len sotva.

Raz kývne a otočí sa na päte, pohne sa smerom ku schodisku a nahor skôr než si Hermiona vôbec uvedomí, čo robí.

Nasleduje ho, berie schody po dvoch kvôli tomu, aby ho dobehla, zanecháva Severusa Luciusovi, chvalabohu, že je tam.

Keď sa dostane na poschodie, zazrie ako zmizne v izbe a kráča potichu, ale rýchlo k dverám, zatlačí ich trochu, aby sa otvorili a zostane stáť, keď zbadá toho normálne tak veľmi vyrovnaného muža triasť sa, jedna ruka položená na okennej rímse, tá druhá opretá o stenu, čelo pritlačené o sklo.

Hermiona ide okamžite k nemu, ozveny spomienok na minulosť sa pohnú jej mysľou, keď pritlačí svoje telo blízko k jeho chrbtu, objíme ho rukami okolo pása.

Stuhne na okamih, stuhne a Hermiona je pripravená na to, že jej povie, aby odišla, ale ako predtým, to telo, o ktoré sa opiera, sa pod jej uvoľní.

Pritlačí tvár k jeho hrubému čiernemu plášťu a objíma ho, jemne, svojou mágiou, ich mágiou, krúži okolo nich, kým ho podopiera súčasne fyzicky aj mágiou.

Žiadne slová sa neprehovoria, stoja spolu, tá malá čarodejnica privinutá k chrbtu toho vysokého čarodejníka, jej ruky okolo jeho pása, jej prsty zovreté pred ním.

Objíma ho.

A pomaly cíti, ako ta triaška ustupuje, magicky aj fyzicky, pomaly cíti, ako znova nadobúda svoju vyrovnanosť a neochotne ho púšťa, urobí krok späť.

Draco sa otočí a pozrie sa na ňu, jeho tvár strážená, ale nie bezvýrazná, nie prázdna, bolesť jasná v tom tmavom vírení búrkových očí a tom napätí okolo jeho úst.

Hermiona zdvíha ruku a prikryje jeho líce a on na chvíľu zatvorí oči, na chvíľu tam stojí s lícom v Hermioninej ruke a Hermiona cíti nával emócie tak veľmi silnej, tak veľmi ochrannej, tak oprávnenej vo svojej oslnivosti, a vie, že by kvôli tomuto čarodejníkovi urobila čokoľvek.

Absolútne čokoľvek.

Hoci to nepovie, a keď sa otočí, aby umiestnil bozk do jej dlane, zadrží ten pohľad, ktorý chce uniknúť, ten výdych nad takým nežným činom.

Dokonca uprostred toho, čo sa tu deje.

Necháva ruku klesnúť a Draco otvára oči, stretáva sa ešte raz s jej očami, krátko, rýchlo, skôr než sa pozrie ponad jej plece.

Kufor.

Pri stene, starý otlčený, ale žiariaci, pretože niekto vynaložil čas, aby vyleštil to staré drevo, vyleštil tie spony, takže žiaria bronzovo v tom tlmenom svetle.

Uvedomenie si, že nikto iný okrem Luciusa to urobiť nemohol, že nikto iný okrem manžela tej ženy nemal prístup, neujde Hermione a keď Draco otvorí ten kufor, vo vnútri je všetko usporiadané až po vrch. Ako keby niekto starostlivo ten obsah vložil do toho kufra.

Hermiona môže znova cítiť, ako sa Dracova mágia okolo neho sťahuje, tá krvná mágia skoro hučí v jej ušiach, ale keď vytiahne von zlatý prsteň s gravírovaním, jeho ruky sa netrasú a jeho tvár nedáva najavo žiadne emócie.

"Snubný prsteň mojej matky." Odpovedá jej, hoci ona nepoložila, ani nepoloží, tú otázku.

Záblesk niečoho, niečoho primitívneho, základného, spomienka, že ten muž, čo kľačí pred tým kufrom, čo drží snubný prsteň svojej matky, je ten istý muž, čo spôsobil jej smrť.

S pocitom, že musí niečo urobiť, čokoľvek, keď cíti jeho mágiu tak veľmi ťažkú, ako ju sťahuje nadol vo svojej temnote, vo svojej absolútnosti, čiernote. Nie je viac len zatienená, ale ako olej, tmavý a hustý, ktorý sa medzi nimi zhromažďuje.

Padá vedľa neho na kolená a bez premýšľania berie ten prsteň, ignoruje tú náhlu zúrivosť, ktorá prekríži jeho tvár, ignoruje ho, keď sa pozerá do kufra a vidí iné veci, iné osobné veci. Šaty. Usušené kvety. Spony do vlasov.

Osobné veci.

Dôverné veci.

Jemne ich zdvíha z toho kufra.

"Čo robíš?" Zasyčí na ňu.

Nepozrie sa tam, skade Draco na ňu hľadí, cíti jeho pohľad, jeho prenikavý pohľad, práve keď ju atakuje jeho mágia.

Hermiona ju ignoruje, kým vyťahuje háčkovaný svadobný závoj.

"Pomáham."

Pauza.

"Nepotrebujem tvoju pomoc." Slabé zavrčanie. Varovanie.

Vtedy Hermiona vzhliadne, kladie hodvábne rukavice na ten svadobný závoj, hľadí na tvár toho, kto sa práve teraz mračí, ktorý sa udržiava pod kontrolou, ale len tak-tak. Zdvíha ruku, aby sa znova dotkla jeho líca, ale Draco sa strhne, a odtiahne.

Nechá svoju ruku klesnúť.

Pozrie sa znova do kufra a vyberie odtiaľ prepychový strieborný náhrdelník, z ktorého visí malý dokonalý detailný rubínový had. "Nemáme čas," vysvetľuje Hermiona, jemne, používa svoju mágiu, ich spojenie, aby pomohla svojim slovám, aby ho prinútila počúvať. "Viem, že je toto neznesiteľné, viem, chápem, naozaj, ale musíme získať tú knihu." Potom pauza, zo súcitu, z lásky. "Môžeme sa sem vrátiť, neskôr, Draco, keď toto skončí, keď toto všetko skončí, vrátime sa sem po tento kufor."

Odkladá ten náhrdelník k ostatným veciam.

"Vezmeme ten kufor hneď."

Rozhodnutie.

Hermiona zisťuje, že krúti hlavou.

Tentoraz ten výbuch nie je verbálny, je magický, a ona sa rozkolíše na kolenách od dopadu jeho hnevu.

Odvráti sa od toho kufra, ešte raz v ústrety chladným oceľovým očiam.

"Nechápeš, Draco, toto je všetko, čo mu zostalo."

Pauza, prižmúrenie očí.

"On si nezaslúži ani toto."

Hermiona nakloní hlavu, kučery sa pohybujú okolo jej tváre. "Viem, myslím si, že by, na nejakej úrovni, že by mal byť potrestaný, ale nevidíš, ako je o to postarané, ako je postarané o ten kufor?"

Bojuje s tým, aby našla slová, ktoré nebudú urážlivé, ktoré neprinútia toho čarodejníka vedľa nej vybuchnúť v hneve, vo frustrácii, v bolesti.

Ale rozhoduje sa, nakoniec, že pravda je najlepšia.

"Stále ju miluje, bez ohľadu na minulosť, alebo že to nedáva žiaden zmysel. Draco, tvoj otec stále miluje tvoju matku."

Tá zúrivosť, ktorá bičuje okolo nej v štrbavých rezoch chladnej bolesti.

"On si nezaslúži milovať moju matku."

Slová prehovorené hodvábnym vražedným hlasom.

Hermiona prikývne, neodvráti sa od jeho očí. "Nie, máš pravdu, možno nezaslúži, ale miluje ju, a ty mu nevezmeš preč jeho spomienky."

Jeho ruky, zovreté pri jeho boku, pripravené udrieť, ublížiť, ničiť. Hermiona to vie, dokáže to cítiť skrz ich spojenie.

"Prečo?"

Otázka, skôr než niečo iné, skôr než žiadosť, odfrknutie zhnusenia, zúrivosti. Svedectvo zmien medzi nimi.

Hermiona sa načahuje znova a tentoraz jej dovolí dotknúť sa jeho líca, jej prsty sa pohybujú po jeho čeľusti, ponad jeho pery.

"Pretože ty si oveľa lepší človek."

Slová, zašepkané v tichu tej miestnosti.

Draco na ňu zíza a ona vidí, ako tie oceľovo šedé oči zjemnia, nie k ortuťovej, ktorú tak veľmi miluje, ale k tým predchádzajúcim búrkovým mrakom.

Hermiona spúšťa ruku, ale skôr než sa otočí k tomu kufru, aby začala ich hľadanie nanovo, Draco sa načiahne svojimi vlastnými rukami, prikrýva jej tvár, dlane na jej lícach a pobozká ju.

Brutálne.

Potvrdenie.

A vďaka.

Taká veľká.

A ona sa ochotne otvára tomu útoku, jej vlastné ruky sa dvíhajú, aby sa vnorili do tých jemných prameňov vlasov, jej telo okamžite zamrnčí pri tom dotyku.

Len sotva priškrtí povzdych, keď sa odtiahne, keď oprie svoje čelo o jej.

Upokojovanie. Zdieľanie dychu.

A potom odtiahnutie.

Návrat k tomu kufru bez ďalšieho slovka až kým o niekoľko okamihov neskôr Draco nezasyčí a nevytiahne, spod ďalších nádherných šiat, staro vyzerajúcu knihu, v koži, ošúchanú pri okrajoch.

"Je to ono?" Hermiona zašeptá, nie istá, prečo šeptá, ale má pocit, že je to vhodné.

Draco prikývne skoro v úcte, rýchlo ju otvára, a potom zatvára skoro rovnako rýchlo.

Hermiona na neho vzhliadne v prekvapení.

"Neskôr," vysvetľuje. "Toto zoberiem, nič iné, ale toto zoberiem."

Prikývne, rozumie.

Vloženie zvyšku vecí späť do kufra. Draco položí ruku na vrchný kúsok šiat, ten modrý hodváb, ak si Hermiona správne pamätá, ktorý by sa presne hodil k Narcissiným očiam.

Hermiona cíti svoje vlastné oči zabolieť v slzách, vidí Draca zatvoriť jeho, skôr než ich otvorí a jemne zatvorí veko kufra.

Spoločne sa zdvihnú a pohnú sa ku schodom.

Lucius a Severus sedia v knižnici, oproti sebe, zízajú jeden na druhého. Lucius, jasne mrzutý, Severus tak pohodlne uvoľnený ako vždy.

Lucius pozrie k dverám, keď začuje hluk, zbadá svojho syna, kniha v ruke.

"Našiel si to?" Pýta sa, a niečo v jeho hlase je zlomené, ako rozbité kúsky skla dlho zanechané živlom, otupenejšie než kedysi boli.

"Áno."

Jedno slovo. Hermiona sa trochu pohne pri jeho tóne, pohyb, ktorý nemala urobiť, pretože Lucius ho okamžite začuje, a vidí ho, zdvíha sa na nohy a zdvíha ruku bez prútika takmer okamžite.

Keby ju neočakávanosť jeho činu tak nevyplašila, Hermiona by považovala automatický obranný postoj toho muža za skoro zábavný.

Pretože to tak je, mohla len zareagovať, vytiahnuť svoj vlastný prútik, držať ho pokojne vo svojom zovretí, práve keď si uvedomí, že sa Draco postaví pred ňu.

Aby ju blokoval.

Aby ju chránil.

Ten čin neujde jeho otcovi a úškrn, veľmi dávny, pohŕdavý, arogantný. "Takže, ty teraz ochraňuješ humusácke kurvy?"

Draco okamžite odpovedá, zdvíha ruku, s prútikom, a ten starší muž sa zapotáca dozadu, vráža do svojho kresla a okamžite je k nemu pripútaný hrubými povrazmi okolo zápästí.

Výraz na Luciusovej tvári je šok a hrôza.

Draco pomaly kráča vpred, prútik teraz v jeho ruke, hoci ho samozrejme nepotrebuje.

"Otec, no, no, keď musíš žiť ako mukel, myslel by som si, že k nim teraz budeš mať viac rešpektu."

Pohľad staršieho muža sa prižmúri, kým sleduje, ako k nemu kráča jeho syn, hoci neprehovorí slovíčka. Dva farebné fliačky zvýraznia jeho lícne kosti a jeho vždy pripravené tenké ústa sú sotva viditeľné v jeho tvári.

Draco zastaví tesne pred otcom, pozerá sa na neho, ten rozdiel medzi nimi je teraz značný, keď stoja tak blízko.

Jeden mladý, silný, nažive, vášeň planie v jeho očiach.

Ten druhý strhaný, živoriaci, a to životom sotva dosahujúci hranice existencie.

"Toto, otec, je Hermiona Grangerová. O pár dní ju chcem požiadať, aby sa stala mojou ženou. Ak to príjme, stane sa novou paňou Malfoy Manoru, novou paňou Malfoyovou všeobecne. Pretože umieraš a je nemám žiadnu túžbu znova ťa vidieť, tak či tak nemám veľa dôvodov, aby som sa staral o tvoj názor na túto vec, ale, ak z nejakého čudného dôvodu, z nejakého výstredného úderu osudu ťa znova uvidím, a ty ju nazveš humusáčkou či niečím iným, zabijem ťa, a nemaj pochyby, že to dokážem." Pauza. Úškrn. "Napokon, otec, ty si ten, kto ma naučil vraždiť."

Slová. Ktoré spôsobia, že starší Malfoy zbledne ešte viac, ak je také niečo možné.

Hermiona vypliešťa na Draca oči onemená. Jeho slová sa ozývajú v jej mysli, keď sa pozerá na muža, ktorý konfrontuje svojho otca.

Okamih ticha, až kým ho Severus nepreruší tým, keď sa postaví.

"Takže sme tu skončili?" Zatiahnutie, pokojné, sarkazmus len trochu lemuje tú otázku.

"Áno." Vraví Draco, otočí sa chrbtom k otcovi, chrbtom k tomu skľúčenému a bolestivému výrazu tam, chrbtom k tej vražde, ktorá sa stále rúti jeho žilami.

Otočí sa chrbtom a ide k Hermione, prepletie si bez premýšľania svoju ruku s jej, bez ďalšej inej potreby okrem tej mať s ňou kontakt.

Jeho skala v tej búrke, ktorá sa pohybuje jeho mysľou, jeho mágiou, jeho bytosťou.

Berie ju bez zaváhania.

Opúšťajú ten dom, Severus za nimi, zatvára tie dvere s tichým cvaknutím, vytvára znova tie štíty na dvere a na okná.

Draco a Hermiona sa do toho domu nevrátia ďalšie dva roky. O dva roky neskôr, keď Severus nájde v izbe na poschodí mŕtveho Luciusa zovierať vo svojich mŕtvych prstoch háčkovaný svadobný závoj.


	41. Kapitola 41

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 41**

Ďalšie hodiny sedeli znova v kuchyni, vonku za oknom padala tma do noci, zvuk mora rozoznateľný vo zavýjaní vetra okolo toho domčeka.

Draco sleduje Hermionu, ako číta tú knihu, v jej očiach výraz silného sústredenia. Už poriadnu chvíľu sa nepohla a on zisťuje, že ju študuje. Študuje to, ako sa svetlo ohňa hrá s jej kučerami, na jej mihalniciach, láme sa na lícnych kostiach. Na tom nose trochu dohora, na tej nepoddajnej brade.

Spomína si, ako ju sledoval pred mesiacmi, v knižnici, po prvý raz po dlhom čase, ako ju sledoval a cítil, ako to miesto pod jeho bradou zažiarilo k životu. Cítil ten chlad, tú bolesť, svoje nutkanie, priťahovanie, večne priťahovanie jeho k nej. K ich spomienkam. K jeho spomienkach. Uplynulých desať rokov.

A od včera už to nutkanie necítil, od toho dňa, keď konečne, len teraz konečne, sa všetko povedalo a myšlienky sa odkryli.

Ich mágia medzi nimi silná. Skutočná. Ozdoba zimného popoludnia, oslnivá, keď žiara slnka zahrieva chlad ľadu.

Jeho päste sa zovrú pri pomyslení na ňu, na neho, na nich.

Tak veľa definícií.

Draco uvažuje, či zachytila to prerieknutie pred jeho otcom.

A ak áno, prečo na to nezareagovala.

Pohyb v mlčaní s jej rukou v jeho vlastnej, premiestnenie sa späť do Severusovho domu, kde ho opustili so sľubom, že ho budú informovať o tom, čo zistia, s jeho sľubom, že pohľadá akúkoľvek informáciu, ktorú bude môcť.

Aby sa premiestnili k tomu domčeku, čo skoro ráno opustili.

Sotva nejaké slovko prehovorené medzi nimi. Hoci ona, keď sa dostali do domu a vošli do kuchyne, sa otočila k nemu, jej rúčka zovrela silne jeho bradu, stiahla jeho hlavu nadol, tak aby mohla zajať jeho pery.

Chvíľu stál v tej kuchyni, kým sa k nej predklonil, dovolil jej podoprieť ho. Aj keď len na okamih.

Ale potom sa odtiahla späť, okamžite pripravovala čaj mukelským spôsobom, až kým konečne, nebola čajová súprava na stole, jeho čaj naliaty pre neho, a ona neotvorila tú knihu.

A odvtedy nevzhliadla nahor.

Zdvíha svoju šálku a potichu odpíja, drží ten jemný porcelán medzi svojimi rukami, zohrieva dlane na chvíľu. Mal by ešte raz prejsť tie pergameny, vysledovať históriu toho kúzla, ale zisťuje, že sa nedokáže koncentrovať.

Všetka jeho pozornosť je na čarodejnici, ktorá sedí oproti nemu.

Nepremýšľal o manželstve. Ani v najmenšom, nie za týchto okolností. Dlhodobé veci nie sú niečo, čo Draco dobre zvláda. Od tej doby, čo bol prinútený pripustiť, že dĺžka jeho života bude viac než pravdepodobne veľmi krátka, také niečo sa stáva, keď ste smrťožrút a špión, nikdy nepremýšľal o rokoch, ktoré má pred sebou. Po vojne to bolo len o vrátení predchádzajúcej slávy jeho menu, o získaní svojho majetku. O obchodoch a stykoch, o tom stať sa ešte raz tým presláveným malfoyovským princom.

Pri snažení sa zo dňa na deň, a nanajvýš, z týždňa na týždeň, ho len dlhodobé obchodné plány nútili myslieť na budúcnosť.

Ale pokiaľ šlo o neho, nepremýšľal viac než o pár dní dopredu.

Možno vec prežitia, pretože naozaj, na čo by sa mal v tom čase tešiť? Nezaujímal sa o ženy, nemohol sa zaujímať o ženy, pretože všetky z nich mu pripomínali Hermionu. Nemal myšlienky o rodine. Žiadne myšlienky na to, čo by robil, pokiaľ šlo o neho.

Ale teraz. Teraz, s touto čarodejnicou pred ním, s jej kučerami hrajúcimi okolo jej tváre, s tou spodnou perou vtiahnutou medzi zuby, zisťuje, že budúcnosť leží pred ním v smeroch, ktoré si nedokáže ani predstaviť.

Cesty. Možnosti.

Potiahne to za niečo v jeho vnútri.

Skoro zabolí.

Už o ňu nepríde. Tá myšlienka sa pohybuje dookola v jeho hlave, víri dokonca, keď odkladá svoj čaj a znova zdvíha ten pergamen.

Už o ňu nepríde, hoci vie, niekde v pozadí svojej mysle, ten úprimný hlások, ktorý nemôže poprieť, že nezávisí celkom na ňom, či zostane alebo odíde. Už raz predtým ho opustila - kto je, aby tvrdil, že ho ona znova neopustí.

Ale keby sa vzali?

Dracove myšlienky sú prerušené tým, že sa Hermiona konečne pohne, skloní knihu, aby sa pozrela na neho.

Je prekvapený, keď vidí slzy v jej očiach.

Na chvíľu ho premôže nával túžby ochraňovať, pretože niečo nerozlíšiteľného pulzuje v ich spojení.

Hermiona sklopí zrak na knihu, láskavý výraz ozdobí jej črty skôr než sa znova pozrie na neho.

"Toto je..." začne, jej hlas drhne, ruka sa dvíha, aby si utrela tie slzy z tváre. Zasmeje sa, krátky smiech. "Som hlúpa. Pozri sa na mňa, plačem nad týmto."

Draco ju sleduje s obavami, nerozumie, keďže prezrel tú knihu skôr, než jej ju podal, ale v skutočnosti ju nečítal.

Uvažuje, čo v tom texte je.

Ale Hermiona pokračuje, usmieva sa na neho. "Toto je nádherné kúzlo."

To toho veľa povedala. Draco trochu pokrúti hlavou. "Čo tým myslíš?"

Hermiona dvíha tú knihu skoro úctivo, pohľad, ktorý jej venuje, mu výrazne pripomína ten istý pohľad, ktorý zvykla mať jeho matka, keď čítala tú knihu.

Nežný, skoro vševediaci pohľad.

Podobnosť medzi jeho matkou a Hermionou ho pripravuje o dych, rana palicou do hrude a na chvíľu sa musí sústrediť na príjem a výdaj vzduchu.

"To kúzlo je prepletené s týmto príbehom, ale bolo to pôvodne zväzovacie kúzlo, krvné kúzlo vytvorené medzi malfoyovským dedičom a jeho nevestou." Potom úsmev, vzdialený. "Tak či tak rozumiem, prečo to ovplyvnilo tvoju matku, ten príbeh mohol byť o tvojej matke a otcovi, podobnosti bijú do očí." Ďalšia pauza, hlava trochu naklonená, keď zachytáva Dracove oči. "Vykonali tvoji rodičia toto zväzovacie kúzlo?"

Mrzutosť, kvôli tej bolesti, ktorá sa mu teraz pohybuje hruďou, kvôli poznaniu spomienok, minulosti, ktoré tlačia k zemi.

"Zrejme nie, podľa toho, že dovolil, aby ju mučili a zabili."

Kruté slová.

Ktoré spôsobia, že farba v Hermioninej tvári pomaly odtečie. Pozrie sa na knihu vo svojej ruke. "Samozrejme. To bola hlúpa otázka."

Zamrmlané.

Draco zdvíha ruku a trie si miesto medzi očami, zatvára ich na chvíľu, dovolí si odsunúť sa od toho napätia vo svojej hrudi, napätie, ktoré existuje odvtedy, čo videl svojho otca sedieť v tom kresle v tej schátralej knižnici.

Tak veľmi blízko smrti.

Tak veľmi nepodobnom od muža, ktorého poznal, ktorého si pamätal.

Dokonca ani tieň toho muža.

Mŕtvola.

Ktorá žije a dýcha.

Hermiona pokračuje, hoci jej hlas je pokojnejší, opatrnejší, nevzhliadne na muža oproti sebe, ktorý si rukami drží hlavu. Cíti ho, tú bolesť, toľko bolesti, víri okolo neho, skrz ich spojenie, skrz ich mágiu.

Ten hlboký vír londýnskej hmly.

Hustý. Nepreniknuteľný.

"Je v nej to kúzlo, ten jeho vedľajší význam, a mali sme pravdu. Pôvodne to bolo krvné zväzovacie kúzlo, aby vytvorilo ochranu a hlboké a trvalé puto medzi dvoma ľuďmi, Malfoyom a jeho nevestou, ako som povedala. To zviazanie vytvára mágiu, osobnú mágiu, najviac zo všetkého spôsob komunikácie. Zviazanie, rovnako ako čarodejnícky obrad uzavretia manželstva, ale trochu radikálnejšie."

Rýchly pohyb jej pier, sotva. "Zdá sa, ako keby Malfoyovci vždy boli vysadení na tú radikálnejšiu stránku vecí."

Draco spustí ruky z tváre a pozrie sa na Hermionu, jeho myseľ sa snaží odsunúť obrázky jeho matky na zemi, a vrátiť sa späť do útulnej kuchyne s dvoma obyvateľmi.

Ťahá svoju myseľ vpred s obrovskou kontrolou. Sústredením.

"Takže, nejako, keď sme vykonali tú pozmenenú verziu toho kúzla, vrátilo sa to späť k originálu?" pýta sa.

Hermiona pomaly pokrúti hlavou, neprítomne otáča stránkami, kým v skutočnosti nečíta slová.

"Nie. Myslím, že sme stvorili tretiu verziu, pretože sa to pole mágie stále vytvorilo, vieme to, pretože vďaka tomu sme boli schopní pomôcť Harrymu, a to pole mágie, tie tiene, nie sú súčasťou pôvodného kúzla. To originálne kúzlo je niečo..." Pauza, kým sa snaží nájsť slová. Pokračuje, hoci pomaly. "Myslím, že to originálne kúzlo je čisté, niečo medzi tými dvoma samotnými, čo to kúzlo použijú, ale nič viac než to. Bola to tretia úprava, ktorá pridala Temnú mágiu, jej zákernosť."

Draco pomaly prikývne hlavou. "Tak kvôli tomu je to zatienená mágia, niečo trochu krutejšie, trochu temnejšie."

"Áno. Ale to pôvodné kúzlo, keď bolo pôvodným kúzlom, je základom tej mágie, tou najsilnejšou časťou tej mágie. Tá úprava zmenila niečo, ale nie tú základnú časť mágie, takže, keď sme ju použili, pretože my..." Znova zastane, malé množstvo farby sa nasťahuje na jej líca. Pokračuje. "Pretože nám navzájom na sebe záležalo, a teda to nebol len mocný Malfoy, ktorý sa snažil vlákať do pasce muklorodenú, a pretože bola použitá tá úprava, ktorá bola založená na tej originálnej základnej mágii, na tom pôvodnom kúzle, tak to zvrátilo tú úpravu, hoci nie úplne."

Okamih, keď tie slová visia vo vzduchu medzi nimi.

Tmavošedé oči, mäkšie ale stále prepletené niečím čiernym, žalostným, sa stretávajú s tým jemnejším pohľadom od Hermiony, jej vlastné hnedé oči potvrdzujú tomu čarodejníkovi, potvrdzujú, že jej mágia reaguje v jeho.

Odvráti sa, ešte raz dvíha svoj čaj.

"Takže. Čo urobíme?"

Pýta sa, neodpíja z čaju, ale znova ho drží medzi dlaňami. Nepozerá sa na čarodejnicu, ktorá sedí oproti nemu, ale na pergameny a knihy rozložené pred nimi.

Hermiona pozerá na to bielu hlavu, keď sa mierne skloní, aby si odpil zo svojho čaju.

Začne. "V tom kúzle, tej úprave, keď raz pôvodca Malfoy vytvorí to pole a prevezme mágiu od muklorodenej, to pole sa rozptýli."

Draco prudko vzhliadne, oči tvrdé.

Hermiona zdvihne ruku. "Nie, nechystám sa zabiť sa, ale čo ak reakcia bude taká istá, keby sa to spojenie zničilo."

Trhanie. Skrz jeho vnútornosti, pri jej slovách, nad tým, čo by mohli znamenať.

Hermiona to zrazu vidí, záblesk skrz ich mágiu, naprieč jeho tvárou. Načahuje sa, púšťa tú knihu, keď to robí, chytá ruku, ktorá nedrží ten čaj.

Trhne sa trochu z jej zovretia, prudká reakcia, niečo nepremyslené, inštinktívne.

Hermiona nechá tú ruku ísť.

"Nevravím, že to chcem, Draco," povie, potichu, láskavo, skoro prosiaco.

Potom pevnejšie. "Ja to nechcem. Ale ak existuje nejaký spôsob, ako rozptýliť túto mágiu, potom máme tú povinnosť."

"Prečo?" Jedno slovo, kruté v miestnosti.

Vtedy sa Hermiona odvráti, nestretá sa s jeho pohľadom, ktorý ho náhle prebodáva. "Pretože musíme."

Úškrn, vycíti ho dokonca, aj keď ho nevidí.

"Kvôli Potterovi a jeho deckám?"

Záblesk hnevu, na neho a jeho slová, zamiera, len čo sa rozhorí.

"Áno," odpovedá. Stále sa na neho nepozrie. Pokračuje. "Ale tiež pre ostatných. Počul si, že to nie je len Lily, ktorá je ovplyvnená; sú to všetci - každé dieťa, čo sa narodilo od tej bitky, má túto mágiu. Keby existovala nejaká možnosť ako zrušiť túto mágiu, zbavíme sa jej, však?"

Draco vie, že je rozumná, vždy tá rozumná, tá logická, ale on je tým, kým je a on chce toto spojenie, chce toto spojenie s touto čarodejnicou.

Chce to viac, než kedy niečo chcel.

A je nahnevaný, že to ona chce zničiť, zrušiť to, práve keď to konečne našli. Objavili to.

Ale vie, pretože chápe, že sa deje v jeho ríši bytia viac než to, že má pravdu.

Majú povinnosť to zničiť. Hoci to chutí trpko na jeho jazyku.

Žlč.

Keď sa tentoraz načiahne po jeho ruke, nestiahne ju, sleduje pod sklopenými mihalnicami, ako ju pretočí a pomaly obkresľuje tie čiary tam svojím prstom.

Spôsobí napnutie v jeho vnútornostiach a pohyb v jeho nohaviciach.

Hoci tvár udržuje prázdnu a svoju mágiu pod kontrolou.

"Draco," začne, potichu, hlas, o ktorom zisťuje, že sa bez neho nedokáže obísť. "Ak zrušíme toto spojenie, aby sme zničili to pole mágie, stále môžeme použiť to zväzovacie kúzlo, to pôvodné zväzovacie kúzlo, znova." Pohyb jej rukou, smerom ku knihe medzi nimi. "Teraz máme pôvodné kúzlo, to pôvodné zväzovacie kúzlo, ktoré je..." Ešte raz nechá svoju vetu nedokončenú.

Draco zatvorí dlaň okolo jej prstov, stále sa nepozrie nahor.

"Myslel som vážne, čo som povedal." Vraví ako svoju odpoveď pre ňu.

Pozrie nahor a zachytí jej pohľad. Zachytí a zotrvá v ňom.

Vidí, ako zadrží dych a potom ho pomaly vypustí, vtiahne peru medzi zuby.

Tá reakcia u neho vyvolá úsmev, tvrdosť slabne pri tom pohľade.

"A čo?" pýta sa, a jej hlas je len trochu rozkolísaný, trochu neistý.

Draco sa uškŕňa, len máličko, len nadvihnutie pery, uvoľnený výraz tepla vrelosti v jeho očiach.

"Manželstvo. Nie hneď, nie dokonca ďalších pár rokov, ale časom." Náhly pocit rozpakov, neistoty, cudzí a vonkoncom nevítaný pre slizolinského princa.

Nie je zvyknutý byť taký priamy.

Ale všetka zvláštnosť, neobvyklosť, mizne pri pohľade, ktorý prijíma od ženy oproti nemu, tá náhla iskra v jej očiach, to nadvihnutie pier, trochu napuchnutej tam, kde ju zahryzla.

Doberajúca, záblesk. "Ty ma žiadaš o ruku, Draco Malfoy?"

Na to sa Draco zakloní, úškrn plne na jeho tvári. "Rozhodne nie. Malfoyovci žiadajú o ruku veľkolepejším štýlom."

Hermiona nakloní trochu hlavu. "Ach. Takže, spoznám, keď..."

Draco sa usmieva, láskavo, zoviera jej ruky a ťahá ich k sebe. "Takmer určite to spoznáš, môj miláčik."

Hermiona sa škerí ako slniečko, ako bláznivá školáčka, a spôsobí, že niečo v Dracovej hrudi šklbne a usadí sa. Ťahá za jej ruky, a bezmyšlienkovite, sa ona postaví a ide k miestu, kde sedí a postaví sa pred neho.

Objíme ju rukami, oprie si hlavu o jej brucho a zavrie oči.

Ona prehrabne rukami jeho vlasy, vždy ohromená tým, aké sú, ich jemnosťou.

"Milujem ťa." Vraví to potichu, myslí to vážne všetkým, čím je, tou mágiou, ktorá okolo nich víri, jej telom, jej mysľou. Bolesť v jej vnútri z toho, že sa nijako nedá povedať alebo mu ukázať, ako veľmi veľa ho miluje.

Jeho ruky sa okolo nej zovrú v odpovedi.

Okamih medzi nimi. Úplnosť, ktorú každý z nich nejaký čas nepoznal.

Ak niekedy.

"Ak toto chceš urobiť, zničiť toto, urobím to," vraví, mrmle, voči jej bruchu.

Jej ruky klesajú z jeho vlasov k jeho pleciam, objímajú sa neohrabane okolo neho, priťahujú ho dokonca bližšie, ak je taká vec možná.

Upokojuje na chvíľu dlhšie než sa odmotá, trochu odtlačí.

Okamžite ju púšťa, vycíti zmenu v jej mágii skôr, než povie slovka.

Jej rozum, jej myseľ sa odťahujú od toho okamihu medzi nimi a k riešeniu toho problému.

Posadí sa a ešte raz zdvíha tú knihu.

Po chvíli, v ktorej ju sleduje, prichádza s tým, o čom si praje, aby nevedel.

"Severus mi povedal, že vie, ako zničiť ten kameň."

Hlava jej vyletí nahor pri jeho slovách, pohľad zameraný na neho.

"Prečo si mi to nepovedal skôr?"

Draco je nenútený na stoličke, v ktorej sedí, prihrbený, povýšený, vždy tak veľmi arogantný, ale v črtách jeho tváre je zraniteľnosť.

Hermiona ju vidí a jej otázka nemá to bodnutie, ktoré by inak mala.

"Nevadí," mávne rukou. "Tak on vie ako?"

Draco raz prikývne. "Áno. To je aspoň to, čo mi povedal."

Na to prižmúri oči, keď jej dôjdu súvislosti.

"Kedy si s ním hovoril o zničení krvného kameňa?"

Obžalujúce slová, nepatrný náznak paniky.

Draco si nemôže pomôcť, ale dovolí tomu úškrnu vzrásť pozdĺž jeho čeľuste, pier, oči sa presunú k tej jemnej ortuti, ktorú pozná, ktorej rozumie.

Okamžite tá panika odchádza, len trochu.

Hoci Dracov úškrn zoslabne, nahradený niečím iným, vážnym, nie celkom bezvýrazným, ale tiež nič hovoriacim.

"Tú noc, čo som použil Legilimenciu, po tom, čo som videl, čo nosíš v mysli, chcel som sa zbaviť toho krvného kameňa, tak som sa stretol so Severusom, aby som zistil, či nemá tú informáciu."

Hermiona, spomína na šok z toho kúzla, vie, čo videl, tú vinu, Rona, zdesenie. Myšlienky, ktoré stále existujú, ale nie také ostré. A potom si spomenie na ten šok, keď už viacej nevidela ten kameň na jeho prste v tú noc na Manore, keď vedela, že to niečo znamenalo, niečo, o čom, v tom čase, nechcela premýšľať.

Trochu sa predkloní, hoci si neuvedomí, že to robí.

"A teraz?"

Otázka, o ktorej si Draco nemyslel, že bude nevyhnutná, že nebude nasledovať, a na chvíľu na ňu hľadí.

Ustarané zamračenie sa pohne okolo jej očí, nahor jej lícnymi kosťami, vťahuje peru medzi zuby.

Na to sa Draco trochu usmeje, vrelosť okolo neho. "Musíš sa pýtať?"

Hermiona sa odtiahne, snaží sa byť ľahostajná, v pohode, ale nie celkom uspeje.

Spôsobí, že úsmev na Dracovej tvári ešte viac vzrastie.

Ten úsmev je sladký. Láskavý. Niečo, čo nevidela na jeho tvári veľmi dlhý čas a úsmev, ktorý má len čarodejnica pred ním tú výsadu práve teraz vidieť.

Ona to vie, práve keď zahrieva jej pokožku, spôsobuje skoro pokojný pocit, ako sedieť na slnku a naťahovať si svaly v potešení.

Hermiona úsmev opätuje. Ako by nemohla.

Znova sa pozrie na tú knihu, jej myseľ sa okamžite presúva od toho čarodejníka pred ňou späť k aktuálnemu problému.

"Povedal, že vie?" ujasňuje, zdvíha knihu ešte raz.

Draco prikývne, potom vydá súhlasný zvuk, keď nevzhliadne od tej knihy.

Hermiona odloží knihu a vzdychne, tiché povzdychnutie. "Predpokladám, že by sme ho teda mali ísť znova pozrieť."

"Nie." Jedno slovo, ktoré spôsobí, že na neho vzhliadne v prekvapení.

"Čože?"

Draco sa uškrnie. "Nie. Môžeme mu poslať sovu."

Znepokojená vráska sa presunie medzi jej oči. "Ale to predvolanie?"

"Nie je zajtra. Zajtra dostaneme odpoveď a potom máme zvyšok dňa, aby sme našli riešenie." Pauza, ďalší pohľad, tentoraz pohľad predátora, skoro lačný. "Dnes večer mám pre teba iné plány, čarodejnica."

Hermiona cíti teplo pohybovať sa nahor jej krkom k jej lícam, jej ruky sa skrútia do pästí, keď prvé bodnutie túžby sa zdvihne zo spodku jeho chrbtice, krúži a štverá sa po tých nervoch.

"Áno," vraví, trochu zadychčaná, nepredstavuje si, nestará sa. "A čo by to malo byť?"

Draco sa zakloní, uvoľnený, sebavedomý. "Večera."

Hermiona nadvihne obočie. "Ach?"

Ďalší úškrn. "V posteli."

Druhé obočie sa dvíha. "Naozaj?"

Na to sa Draco postaví, elegantne, pohne sa tam, kde sedí ona a vytiahne ju do svojho náručia, zrazu, skoro násilne, takže je teraz ovinutá v jeho rukách, pritlačená na jeho hruď, skôr než o tom môže premýšľať.

Oprie si o neho tvár, vonia ho, tá drahá vôňa, ktorá sa cez tie roky naozaj nezmenila, nie odkedy si ju prvý raz všimla.

Pred tak veľa rokmi.

Cíti tu dôvernosť, tú úplnosť ich mágie, príliv, ktorý sa sem a tam pohybuje medzi nimi.

Oprie si bradu na vrch jej kučier, ramená skoro nepriedušne okolo jej tela, až kým nepocíti tie dve malé ruky zdvihnúť sa, aby sa opreli o jeho hruď. Jemne zatlačia.

Uvoľňuje svoju náruč a pozrie sa na ňu práve, keď sa ona pozrie na neho.

Ten výraz na jej tvári trhá za jeho vnútornosti. Bolesť v potešení z neho.

Jej oči tak veľmi vrelé. Tak veľmi pravdivé.

Pobozká ju náhle, skoro drsne, opätovné potvrdenie.

Odtiahne sa len, keď sa obaja musia nadýchnuť, ich tváre začervenané, ich oči jasné v slabom svetle kuchyne.

Hermiona zdvíha ruku a obkreslí jeho čeľusť prstom. "Si si istý, že si v poriadku?"

Draco nakloní hlavu, pobozká špičku jej prsta skôr, než odpovedá, krátko uvažuje, či by nemal zaklamať, vie, skoro hneď, keď si to pomyslí, že ona bude vedieť, keď tak urobí.

"Budem."

Odpovedá, tak, aby neklamal, ale neodpovedal.

Krátky úsmev sa pohne Hermioninými perami, keď sa na neho pozrie. Presne vie, čo práve urobil.

A prečo.

Takže namiesto toho, aby ho zasypala otázkami, ako by kedysi mohla, zdvihne sa na špičkách, aby ho jemne pobozkala, len tlak pier na jeho vlastných skôr než ukročí.

Otočí sa a odíde, smerom ku kuchynským dverám, otvorí ich jednou rukou.

"Kam ideš?" Hlas volá za ňou, keď vykročí do chodby.

Hermiona sa na neho obzrie cez plece. Kučery sa pohnú okolo jej hlavy, úsmev hrá na jej perách, venuje tomu čarodejníkovi v kuchyni pohľad, pohľad, ktorý hovorí viac než by slová mohli. Pohľad vášne, spomienky, odpustenia. Lásky, budúcnosti a minulosti, tak veľa rozličných vecí.

Tak veľmi veľa vecí.

Draco ju nasleduje bez ďalšieho slova.


	42. Kapitola 42

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 42**

Stoja pred ministerstvom mágie.

Čarodejník a čarodejnica.

Čarodejnica, ktorá má svoje obvykle kučeravé vlasy prísne stiahnuté z tváre do konského chvosta vzadu na hlave. Formálny a náležitý čierny hábit víri okolo jej tela, čierny plášť prehodený cez jej plecia, fascikel zvieraný v jednej ruke.

Nie je nádherná, ale je atraktívna, okolo nej pocit pokoja, rokov odžitých, prežitých, a ten pokoj a zmierenie, ktoré prichádza s toľkým, čím si prešla a čo prežila.

Viac než prežívanie. Prosperovanie. Teraz, konečne, prosperovanie.

Výraz odhodlania usadený v jej črtách. Výraz, ktorý naznačuje, že sa do niečoho pustila, že sa o niečom rozhodla, a absolútne nič ju neprinúti zmeniť svoj názor.

Slabé nadvihnutie brady, žiarivé hnedé oči, skoro láskavé, napriek tomu odhodlaniu, čo je v nich. Ktoré okolo nej bubnuje.

Ten čarodejník stojí vedľa nej, príliš blízko, aby to bolo náhodné, ale nie príliš blízko, aby to bolo nevhodné.

Je oblečený dokonale. Biele vlasy má uhladené z jeho aristokratických čŕt, čierny hábit dokonale uhladený, každý jeho kúsok kričí bohatstvom, výchovou, dávnymi peniazmi a starými titulmi.

Výraz na jeho tvári je arogantný, lenivý, trochu naklonená pera, a tí, ktorí sa pozerajú do jeho očí, zisťujú, že majú farbu búrkových oblakov.

Chladné. Šedivé. Nie presne bezvýrazné, ale víriace mnohými rozličnými emóciami, žiadna z nich nezostáva dosť dlho na to, aby sa dala zaradiť a analyzovať.

Jeho život, to, čo sa naučil, to, čím je, sú ukrývané veci, nie sú zjavné tým okolo neho, tým, ktorí vedia, kým je, čo je. Ubolený uzavretý muž, primálo by sa na neho pozrelo a spoznalo pravdu o tom mužovi, pravdu o tom čarodejníkovi.

Ale čarodejnica pri jeho boku pozná. Pozná ju a keď sa otočí k nemu, pozrie na neho, jej úsmev ukazuje svetu, že sú stvorení jeden pre druhého.

Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy.

Tak veľa definícii, významov, vecí, príbehov, spomienok. Myšlienok.

Hoci nikto ten úsmev nevidí, ten výraz; nikto okrem jedného vysokého temného čarodejníka, ktorý pomaly kráča smerom k nim.

Hermiona sa odvráti od Draca a ten úsmev skĺzne do úškrnu, keď sa díva, ako Severus kráča ku nim, jeho elegantné pohyby prekvapivo koexistujú s tým nevrlým výrazom na jeho tvári a ten čierny hábit vlaje okolo neho.

Zastaví pred tým čarodejníkom a čarodejnicou.

"Máš tú informáciu?" pýta sa Draco.

Severus raz prikývne. "Samozrejme." Pauza, keď pozerá na svojich bývalých študentov. "Naozaj si uvedomujete, že budú mať veľmi malú trpezlivosti s tým, čo musíte povedať, a že v skutočnosti na to nemusia dosť dobre zareagovať?"

Hermionin úškrn trochu zosilnie, šibalstvo nakloní jednu stranu jej pier. "Uvedomujeme si to, Severus, ale je veľmi málo, čo s tým môžu urobiť."

Severus pomaly potrasie hlavou, slabý vietor zachytáva tmavé vlasy a posúva ich cez jeho staršie črty. "Je veľmi dobrá vec, že ste náhodou najlepšia priateľka Harryho Pottera, inak by toto bola katastrofa."

Hermiona nakloní hlavu a študuje Severusa. "Možno," odpovedá. "Ale prišli za mnou pôvodne s tým, že chcú učebný plán, keďže verili, že neexistuje možnosť, ako zbaviť svet tejto mágie. Takže sa dali zviesť k viere, že existuje." Pokrčí trochu plecami. "Nie je to moja chyba, že sa vo svojej viere mýlili."

Draco vedľa nej sa uškrnie. "Úprimne dúfam, že sa k tej bande nechystáš byť takto brutálne úprimná."

Hermiona po ňom strelí úškrnom. "Samozrejme, láska moja, ja som koniec koncov Chrabromilčanka."

Nad hlavou tej čarodejnice si tí dvaja čarodejníci vymenia pohľady.

Hermiona si to všimne, ale rozhodne sa to ignorovať, namiesto toho sa otočí na päte a štverá sa po schodoch k ministerstvu.

"Nuž, vy dvaja neokrôchanci nejdete?" zavolá ponad plece.

Ďalší pohľad medzi tými mužmi, hoci nič nepovedia, poslušne nasledujú tú čarodejnicu do budovy.

Šepot sa vlečie za trojicou skrz vestibul a nahor, kde sú kancelárie výboru. Dosť ľahko ten šepot ignorujú, tá čarodejnica svojou bradou dohora, Draco s výrazom nafúkanej nudy a Severus s ostrým výrazom vôbec ničoho.

Hoci v duchu si Hermiona nemôže pomôcť, aby sa nezaškerila a nepocítila záblesk paniky.

Nejdú na popravu ani na vynesenie rozsudku, len na schôdzu, hoci to je niečo, čo za posledný deň a pol Draco musel Hermione pripomínať pri niekoľkých príležitostiach.

Len predvolanie. Na schôdzu.

Litánie sa pohybujú Hermioninou hlavou, keď sa dostáva k zasadačke a zatlačí do dverí, aby sa otvorili, presne načas.

Schôdza.

Pripomína si, hoci jej nervy poskakujú, jej brucho sa neupokojuje a náhle cíti zreteľnú túžbu byť chorá. Hlavne keď vojde a všetky oči sú okamžite na dverách.

Niektoré priateľské. Niektoré nie tak veľmi.

Ruka na drieku jej chrbta, upevňuje, upokojuje; mágia víri okolo nej, teplo na spodku jej chrbtice, keď cíti, ako jej mágia odpovedá na čarodejníka za ňou.

Potvrdenie. Odhodlanosť.

Draco nechá ruku klesnúť z jej chrbta, ale to je všetko, čo potrebovala, a Hermiona kráča ku čelu stola s precíznosťou a odmeraným krokom niekoho s obnovenou sebadôverou.

Draco je na ňu pyšný. Jeho čarodejnica. Vycítil jej zaváhanie, keď čelila tomu moru tvári a zareagoval bez premýšľania, skoro okamžite, niečo sebaisté a skoro namyslené v reakcii na jej reakciu.

Mať schopnosť upokojiť ju len dotykom.

Mocnú, ale iný druh moci než poznal predtým.

Nasleduje ju k čelu stola, prezerá miestnosť, pomaly, chladné oči zaraďujú každého prítomného, analyzujú, triedia. Okamžitý a takmer inštinktívny čin, zrodený z rokov bytia šéfom veľmi mocnej spoločnosti, rovnako tak niečo vrodené, zdedené vďaka rokom bytia Malfoyom.

Nachádza spojencov, nachádza nepriateľov, slabosť, silu.

Vidí tie tváre všetkých a pamätá si ich.

Severus nasleduje, tmavá postava, vždy tieň za nimi, tichý vo svojich pohyboch, tiež sa obzerá po miestnosti, aby analyzoval a hodnotil. Je tam z láskavosti, požiadaný svojim krstným synom a jeho čarodejnicou, a vidí niekoľko ľudí zažmurkať nad jeho príchodom.

S ľahkosťou ich ignoruje vďaka rokom praxe a usadí sa vedľa Draca.

Na druhej strane stola si Harry Potter odkašle a trochu sa zdvihne.

Všetky oči sa otočia na neho.

"Výborne," začne, v každom smere politik. "Myslím, že sme tu už všetci." Pohľad po miestnosti na všetkých prítomných, zotrvá len na okamžik na Hermione, skôr než sa pozrie na muža sediaceho vedľa nej.

Harryho pohľad zostáva na Dracovi, zotrváva tak dlho, že sa niekoľko ľudí zamrví na svojich miestach.

Šedé oči, zelené oči, jasné, žiarivé, ale iné, iné v mnoho ohľadoch.

Harry je ten, kto sa odvráti, slabo kývne na Severusa skôr, než sa pozrie na spisy položené pred ním.

Posadí sa a pritiahne si ich k sebe.

"Táto schôdza bola zvolaná, aby sa zaoberala aktuálnym vývojom ohľadne toho tretieho magického poľa, o ktorom sme diskutovali minule."

Vzhliadne nahor, aby sa uistil, že mu všetci venujú pozornosť, skôr než pokračuje. "Niekoľko vecí zaujalo moju pozornosť, a pozornosť ministerstva, odkedy bol oznámený pôvodný projekt, a dnes sme tu, aby sme preskúmali tento vývoj a rozhodli sa, aké postupy zaujmeme."

Harry otvára prvú zložku, vzhliadne na Hermionu krátko so skoro ospravedlňujúcim pohľadom, tak krátko, že ho len Hermiona zachytí, skôr než sa pozrie na papier pred sebou.

"Samozrejme, všetci už viete, čo sa pred pár dňami stalo mojej dcére. Táto mágia, toto trojrozmerné pole, bránilo schopnostiam lekárskych profesionálov, aby vyliečili dosť bežnú horúčku. Hermiona bola schopná spojiť sa s touto mágiou, a tak - ak správne rozumiem - odtiahnuť tú mágiu od Lily, a takto umožniť normálny postup na zníženie horúčky po tom, čo sa to tretie pole odobralo."

Odfrknutie, len sotva, nad zjednodušením toho, čo Hermiona urobila. Nepatrný pohyb vzduchu od Draca, hoci keď sa pohľady stočia smerom k nemu, opätuje im prázdny pohľad.

Neprevraví slovka.

Harry tiež vzhliadne nahor na neho, ale pokračuje bez toho, aby niečo k tomu prerušeniu povedal.

"Odvtedy ministerstvo dostalo niekoľko listov, v skutočnosti viac než päťdesiat, opisujúcich podobné udalosti, hoci žiadna z nich si nevyžiadala hospitalizáciu v nemocnici. Ale toto vyvolalo príliv záujmu verejnosti, a samozrejme tých na ministerstve, konkrétne tých v tejto miestnosti, tiež to zvýšilo obavy ohľadne charakteru tohto poľa mágie."

Keď Harry potichu zatvorí spis a položí ruky nenútené na jeho povrch, pozrie ešte raz na Hermionu. "Kvôli tomu ste boli privolaní vy: aby ste nás informovali o povahe tejto mágie, a povedali nám o svojom pokroku vo výskume tejto mágie."

Pauza.

A ďalší hlas.

"A ako ju zničiť."

Tentoraz od Moodyho, ktorý sa pozerá na všetkých všeobecne, hoci je niečo jemné v jeho pohľade, keď dopadne na Hermionu, len aby stvrdol, keď sa ten pohľad presunie k Dracovi pri jej boku.

Hermiona sa len trochu napne pri Moodyho slovách a nad tým pohľadom, ktorý venuje mužovi pri jej boku, ale ruka, vrelá a istá dopadá na jej nohu pod stolom a ona sa znova uvoľní, venuje Moodymu úsmev, ktorý ho trochu zaskočí tým, že skoro budí hrôzu.

Zadrží na chvíľu ten úsmev skôr, než otočí svoj pohľad na svojho priateľa z detstva.

"Nedá sa zničiť." Vraví tie slová potichu, ale jasne, všetci v miestnosti ich počujú.

Výraz prekvapenia na niekoľkých tvárach, hnev na viacerých.

"Prečo?"

Hermiona si všimne, že tá ľahkosť, v ktorej predtým minister mágie sedel vo svojom kresle, je teraz napätá, jeho zelené oči sú trochu tvrdšie.

Vôbec nie je prekvapená jeho reakciou.

Hoci na istej úrovni ju rozosmutní.

Odvráti sa od Harryho, pozrie na Minervu sediacu vedľa neho, na Remusa, Tonksovú, Moodyho, Hannah a niekoľko ďalších tvári, ktoré pozná. Pozná, chápe, aj keď sa na ňu pozerajú skoro vyčítavo.

Hermiona začne znova.

"Možno by som to mala preformulovať," vraví presne tak potichu a jasne. "Existuje len jedna možnosť ako zničiť to pole, a ja, ako prvá, nie som nijako zvlášť nadšená z tohto riešenia."

Moody sa znova chopí slova, magické oko divoko blúdi. "Myslíš, že si tak lapená do pasce tým zradcom vedľa teba, že si stratila všetok zdravý rozum a odmietaš zlomiť ten akokoľvek zvrátený vzťah, ktorý s ním máš?"

Hermiona zbledne pri jeho slovách, zbledne, a pocíti, ako sa ruka na jej nohe napne, dlhé prsty sa zaboria do jej stehna, aby upokojili ten hnev, o ktorom vie, že teraz vyžaruje z čarodejníka pri jej boku.

"Nie," odsekne. "To riešenie vyžaduje, aby som zomrela a ja by som veľmi chcela ďalej žiť."

Moodyho tvár sa na chvíľu zmení na hanblivú.

"A to je to jediné riešenie?" pýta sa Harry, prelomí to napätie, hoci stále je prítomné v miestnosti, všetky oči sa pohybujú medzi Dracom a Hermionou.

"Je." Odpovedá Severus.

Harry sa odvráti od Hermiony k tmavému mužovi. "Vysvetlíš?"

Úškrn na Severusovej tvári, jasne otrávený.

"Samozrejme." Hodvábny hlas, tiež je v ňom jasná mrzutosť. "Hoci možno by Hermiona radšej poskytla ako prvá popis súčasnej mágie, skôr než budeme hovoriť o činoch vyžadujúcich, aby sa zničila. Napokon, nemôžeme porozumieť reakcii skôr, než si uvedomíme akciu."

Tá reč je poskytnutá hlasom ex-profesora a nielen jeho bývalí študenti sú tí, čo pocítia rozpaky, disciplínu, ale všetci v miestnosti.

Harry nakloní hlavu. "Prosím, Hermiona."

Okrem troch ľudí si nikto nevšimne, že sa Hermionina brada zdvihne dohora, pripraví sa, práve keď cíti tú ruku stiahnuť sa z jej stehna.

Poskytuje jej priestor premýšľať, vysvetliť.

Niečo teplé sa pohne ňou pri tom pochopení za Dracovým činom, práve keď vyťahuje svoj vlastný spis poznámok. Pergameny zrolované dohromady a brko, ktoré zdvíha a kladie medzi dva prsty.

Krúži ním jedným a potom druhým smerom. Ten pohyb ju upokojuje, keď sa rozhliada po miestnosti na tie rozdielne úrovne reakcií.

Začína.

"Existujú tri verzie toho kúzla." Začne, len aby ju prerušil Moody, ktorý vyštekne pri jej slovách.

Pozrie sa na Moodyho, stretne sa s jeho očami, jej vlastné trochu prižmúrené. "Chceli by ste, aby som pokračovala, pán Moody?"

"Hermiona," tentoraz od Harryho. "Prosím, pokračuj. Pán Moody, varovali sme vás."

Zavrčanie od toho staršieho muža, niečo o drzosti mladšej generácie.

Všetci ho ignorujú.

Hermiona začne znova.

"Ako som povedala, existujú tri verzie toho kúzla. Pre ujasnenie začnem s tou pôvodnou verziou, ktorá, ako už niektorí na to prišli, je krvná mágia, konkrétne krvné zviazanie. To pôvodné kúzlo bolo napísané skoro pred tisíckou rokov, ako sa nám najviac podarilo rozlúštiť, nejakým Malfoyom. Účel toho kúzla je celkom priamy - je to jednoducho kúzlo, ktoré sa používalo ako puto medzi Malfoyom a jeho nevestou, verzia uzavretia čarodejníckeho manželstva, podľa všetkých príznakov."

Hermiona zastane, keď zachytí Minervin pohľad a tá staršia žena sa usmeje a prehovorí. "To vysvetľuje tie krvné kamene."

Hermiona nad tým nadvihne obočie.

Minervina tvár je láskavá, chichot dospeje naprieč miestnosťou k tej mladšej čarodejnici. "Áno, vedela som, čo za kameň nosil mladý Malfoy na ruke, presne tak ako ten kameň, čo ukrývaš vo svojej izbe."

Rumenec sa pohne Hermioninými črtami.

"Áno, máš pravdu, Minerva. Pôvodne to kúzlo vytvorilo krvné kamene vďaka kvapke krvi od muža a ženy, tiež vytvorilo ochranné spojenie medzi nimi dvoma."

"Ale," preruší náhle Tonksová, jej tvár zvraštená v premýšľaní. "Myslela som, že krvná mágia môže fungovať len medzi pokrvnými príbuznými?"

Hermiona prikývne. "Skutočne; ale časť z tohto kúzla obsahuje okamžik, kedy tie dva prútiky vytvoria kvapky krvi na druhej osobe, skoro ako rezacie kúzlo, ale zložitejšie. Ten čin je dokonca efektívnejší než len spojenie krvi, ako keď si porežete ruku a spojíte krv takýmto obradom, alebo dokonca medzi rodinou."

Hermiona zachytáva Remusov pohľad na sebe, hlava trochu naklonená, zamyslený výraz na tvári.

Nečaká na jeho otázku, pokračuje. "Viem, že máte veľa otázok, ale prosím, nechajte ma dokončiť vysvetlenie tých troch verzií a potom my, všetci traja, sa pokúsime zodpovedať na vaše otázky."

Severusova hlava prikývne, vrátane Remusa, ktorý sa na ňu stále podivne pozerá, jeho pohľad skĺzava k čarodejníkovi vedľa nej.

Vycíti Dracove napätie, ale pokračuje, jej vlastná ruka tentoraz smeruje k boku, aby pohladila jeho ruku, len trocha, len sotva.

Fyzický dotyk, aby zosilnel ten pokoj, ktorý sa medzi nimi pohybuje v ich spojení. To znovu potvrdenie podpory.

Hermiona trochu prehltne, pozrie sa na svoje poznámky, kým pokračuje.

To brko sa stále pohybuje medzi jej prstami.

"To bola prvá verzia toho kúzla. Druhá verzia bola vytvorená asi pred päťdesiatimi rokmi, pokiaľ vieme povedať. Marcus Malfoy, Dracov pra-prastarý otec, narazil na pôvodné kúzlo, kúzlo, ktoré bolo, až dovtedy, ukryté vo veľmi starej knihe na Malfoy Manor."

To brko na chvíľu zastaví, tá biela škvrna medzi jej prstami sa nehýbe, kým pokračuje. "Bolo to na vrchole moci čarodejníka Hitlera v mukelskom svete a on, keďže bol jeden z Hitlerových mužov, považoval to kúzlo za príležitosť. Zdeformoval to pôvodné kúzlo, aby vytvoril jeho druhú verziu. Táto verzia bola tá, o ktorej sme s Dracom verili, že vykonávame."

To brko, znova sa pohybujúce, Hermiona vo svojom prednáškovom režime. "Toto kúzlo, v podstate, umožňuje čistokrvnému Malfoyovi vytiahnuť mágiu z muklorodenej čarodejnice či čarodejníka, čo má za následok odčerpanie mágie tej muklorodenej. Ten proces vyťahovania mágie vyvoláva pole mágie, akúsi stagnáciu mágie. Toto pole je to, čo Harry použil, aby porazil Voldemorta."

Šepot hlasov pri mene Temného pána.

Hermiona ich ignoruje a pokračuje. "Keď Malfoy úplne vytiahne mágiu z muklorodenej, vedie to k jej smrti, to pole sa má stratiť. Malfoy, ktorý vrhol kúzlo, úplne prijal mágiu, ktorá ho mala urobiť silnejším, a to pole už nie jej nevyhnutné a stratí sa.

Vloží sa Kingsley Shacklebolt, "ale to pole nezmizlo."

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou. "Nie. To nás privádza k tretej verzii."

Tentoraz odloží to brko, rozhliadne sa po miestnosti, zotrvá na Harrym, než pokračuje.

"Tretia verzia toho kúzla je, podľa všetkých zjavných príznakov, kombináciou tých prvých dvoch kúziel. Súčasne krvné zväzovacie kúzlo, ktoré vedie k vytvoreniu krvných kameňov, ale tiež, či skôr navyše, tá horšia verzia toho kúzla, ktorá vedie k vytvoreniu magického poľa, poľa, ktoré sa nestratilo."

Zachytí Remusov pohľad a spojí sa s ním, inštinktívne rozumie, že to, čo vraví ďalej, je časťou príčiny za tým zamysleným pohľadom, ktorý venuje jej a Dracovi.

"To pole nezmizlo, pretože sa v skutočnosti neudiala tá výmena mágie. Moja mágia, ktorá mala pretiecť do Draca, nepretiekla. Namiesto toho sa spojila s jeho vytvorením tretej mágie, toho poľa, či tej zatienenej mágie, ako ju niektorí z vás volajú."

Na to Hermiona zastane, rozhliadne sa po stole. Čaká, vidí rozličné tváre prechádzať ich myšlienky, názory, dospievať k záverom.

"Takže ty vravíš, že táto mágia, ktorú Lily a tie druhé deti majú, je kombináciou tvojej a Dracovej mágie?" pýta sa Harry, jeho tvár zamyslená, zelené oči sa pozrú na Hermionu a potom na Draca.

Hermiona prikývne.

"V podstate."

"Prerušte to spojenie," ďalší hlas, tento od aurora, na meno ktorého si Hermiona nemôže spomenúť.

Vycíti skôr než vidí, že Draco pokrúti hlavou vedľa nej, otvára ústa, by ponúkol pohotový komentár, ale Minerva odpovedá prvá.

"Nemôžu," vraví potichu.

Všetky oči sa otočia k súčasnej riaditeľke Rokfortu, ale ona sa nepozerá na nikoho, jej pohľad priamo na Hermione a potom na Dracovi, láskavý úsmev straší okolo jej pier. "Môžete?"

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou. "Nie."

"Prečo?" Tentoraz od Tonksovej.

Znova Minerva. "Pretože jediná možnosť ako zlomiť krvné puto je, keď jeden z jeho účastníkov zomrie."

Ďalšie zamyslené ticho v miestnosti, a potom Harry, pomaly, ako keby nechcel urobiť chybu, hovorí. "Ty vravíš, Hermiona, že ty a Draco ste spojení krvou a neexistuje žiadna možnosť ako to zrušiť?"

Záblesk podráždenia na jej priateľa, a vycíti skrz ich puto, že Dracova reakcia je podobná.

"Nie, nie je," vyrovnane vraví Hermiona, odpovedá skôr než Draco môže odpovedať niečím posmešným a ostrým.

Potom prehovorí Remus. Hermiona ho sleduje kútikom oka a vie, že on bude ten, kto položí tú otázku. "Ale zviazanie, krvné zviazanie... Ak sa veľmi nemýlim, to by znamenalo, že ty a pán Malfoy ste..." potom pauza, skoro rozpačitá, pokračuje, "...boli zamilovaní, keď ste to kúzlo vykonali."

Hermiona cíti farbu presunúť sa jej lícami a je trochu prekvapená, že to nie je hanba, čo cíti, len rozpaky, že musia také osobné veci preberať pred skupinou ľudí.

Zreteľne cíti Draca rozohriať sa pri svojom boku, keď si uvedomí rozdiel v jej reakcii. Reakcii, značne odlišnej od tej, aká by bola pred mesiacom.

Ich mágia medzi nimi pulzuje.

Severus ju zachráni pred odpoveďou. "Vieš veľmi dobre, Lupin, že aby zafungovalo krvné puto, musia byť prítomné tri elementy: úmysel, obeť a láska." Slabý úškrn na perách staršieho čarodejníka, keď sa pozerá na toho druhého. "Táto situácia nie je iná."

Hermiona opatrná, aby sa nepozrela na ostatných v miestnosti, pozerá priamo na Harryho, ktorý ju sleduje s niečím podobným láskavosti v jeho očiach, požehnaniu.

"Naozaj na tých okolnostiach záleží?" Zatiahnutie, to arogantné zatiahnutie, chladný hodváb, vedľa nej.

Účinok na miestnosť je okamžitý; všetky oči sa presúvajú k čarodejníkovi vedľa nej, všetka pozornosť, zámerne, sústredená na neho a len na neho.

Keby bola situácia inakšia, Hermiona by sa zasmiala nad tým účinkom jeho hlasu a osoby, ktorú má na túto miestnosť. Všetci prítomní reagujú na Dracovo charizma, hoci pár, viac než len pár, by bolo zdesených, keby si uvedomili, že tak robia.

Draco sa trochu predkloní, stále pomalý, ľahostajný, obzerá sa po miestnosti. "Mal som dojem, že predmetný problém nie je, ako sa to stalo, ale skôr, čo urobíte s výsledkom."

Moody okamžite zareaguje, "ty chlapče, máš s tým niečo spoločného..."

Draco pokrčí plecami, keď Harry napomenie jedným slovom toho staršieho čarodejníka, umlčí ho.

Hermiona je pobavená.

Harry pokračuje. "Pán Malfoy ma celkom pravdu; toto je o tom, ako na to zareagovať."

Slabý povzdych podozrievavosti sa pohne Harryho tvárou, obzrie sa po miestnosti skôr než je jeho pohľad znova na Hermione. "Ste si absolútne istí, že na toto nie je žiadne riešenie?"

Jemný úsmev, nadvihnutie jej pier, na jej priateľovi. "Som si istá, Harry."

"Toto je smiešne," ďalší hlas, tentoraz od mladšej čarodejnice, vlasy stiahnuté dozadu z jej tváre.

Hermiona sa pokúsi spomenúť na jej meno, ale nič ju nenapadá.

Harry sa pozrie na tú čarodejnicu a tá žena sa trochu začervená, znova prehovorí. "Ak mi prepáčite, minister, ale riskujeme životy detí tým, že berieme za slovo túto čarodejnicu a Malfoya a zdá sa mi, že na toto zabúdate."

Keď Hermiona cíti, ako sa Dracovo napätie katapultuje o niekoľko stupňov v reakcii na slová tej ženy, netají ani nezakrýva, že mu kladie ruku na predlaktie.

Upokojuje.

Nezostane nepovšimnuté niekoľkými v miestnosti.

Hermiona nechá ruku odhodlane položenú na čiernom rukáve, ten kontakt je rovnako pre ňu ako pre neho.

Harry sa pozrie na tú ženu. "Uvedomujem si to, pani Averyová, a som si veľmi vedomý tohto faktu, zo svojej vlastnej skúsenosti. Ale nemám dôvod neveriť dôkazom, ktoré predniesli slečna Grangerová a pán Malfoy."

Pani Averyová pokrúti hlavou. "Odpusťte mi, ale ja jej naozaj neverím tak veľmi ako vy."

"Pani Averyová," vloží sa temný Severusov hlas. "Naznačujete, že slečna Grangerová úmyselne zavádza tento výbor a ministra mágie?"

Hermiona sa nemusí pozrieť na svojho bývalého profesora, aby vedela, že venuje tej žene pohľad naprostého pohŕdania; je to veľmi evidentné v jeho hlase.

Tá žena viditeľne zbledne.

Severus pokračuje. "Pretože, prosím, ak si myslíte, že to je ten prípad, som si istý, že by sme radi počuli, čo máte povedať k tomu, aké dôvody sú za tým, že by slečna Grangerová chcela oklamať Harryho Pottera a čarodejnícku spoločnosť?" Pauza, jeho hlas mierne klesá. "Prosím, pani Averyová, informujte nás o svojich podozreniach."

Tá žena otvorí svoje ústa, zatvorí ich, otvorí ústa znova, "ja nie som..."

Severus ju okamžite preruší, jeho hlas ako švihnutie biča cez miestnosť. "Stačí, potom by som navrhoval mlčať."

Tá žena sa zúrivo začervená a Hermiona k nej skoro pocíti ľútosť.

Skoro.

Hermiona sa odvráti od nešťastnej pani Averyovej, aby sa znova pozrela na Harryho.

Osloví skôr jeho než niekoho iného. "Uvedomovala som si, že budú otázky, takže som vypracovala, s pomocou Draca a Severusa, kompletnú správu. Tá prvá správa je náčrtom definícií tých troch rozličných verzií tej mágie, vysvetľuje jasne podstatu každej z nich. Druhá správa je kompletný zoznam odkazov k celému nášmu výskumu, ktoré nás viedli k záveru, že toto spojenie sa nedá zrušiť bez toho, aby to neznamenalo niečiu smrť. Tretia správa obsahuje, samozrejme, závery našich zistení, ako sme dnes uviedli."

Ďalšia pauza.

Vloží sa riaditeľka. "V skutočnosti má dosť pravdu; všeobecne sa vie, že krvné spojenie sa nedá zrušiť ničím iným než smrťou. Pokiaľ ide o legálnosť ich spojenia, majú tie kamene, ktoré to dosvedčujú."

Ďalšia pauza, keď všetci premýšľajú o Minerviných slovách.

Draco sa do toho vloží ešte raz svojím zatiahnutím. "Mal som dojem, pred prázdninami, že táto mágia bola prijatým faktom a že pôvodne, ja, rovnako ako slečna Grangerová, sme boli zavolaní, aby sme vytvorili študijný plán tejto mágie, nie aby sme ju zničili."

Zamrmlanie odpovedí, hoci Harry je prvý, kto odpovedá. "Máš pravdu, ale to bolo predtým, než sme zistili, že táto mágia môže ublížiť ľuďom, ublížiť deťom."

Odfrknutie od Hermiony, a všetky oči sa na ňu prekvapene otočia. Ale nemôže si pomôcť, ani máličko, a nie jej to ľúto.

Všetci sú hlupáci, pomyslí si, dokonca, keď si uvedomí, že znie ako Severus.

"Vysvetlíš nám svoju veselosť?" Otázka prichádza od podráždenej Hannah.

Hermiona prikývne. "Samozrejme. Mám pocit, že Harry preháňa."

"Preháňa?" vraví Harry, hlboko, zrazu nahnevaný. "Zdá sa mi, že to nebola v nemocnici tvoja dcéra."

Tentoraz je to Dracova ruka, ktorá spočinie na Hermioninej, keď prižmúri oči, hnev sa sťahuje okolo nej.

"Moja krstná dcéra, Harry? Tá, ktorej som ja pomohla, alebo si zabudol?"

Zurčanie hlasov, vzduch praská medzi dvoma priateľmi, skôr než sa Harry konečne odvráti, jeho mágia trochu ustupuje.

"Samozrejme," vraví, a zrazu Hermiona si jasne pripomína chlapca, ktorého kedysi poznala a cíti, ako jej hnev slabne a nasleduje ho nežnosť.

"Možno preháňanie je nesprávne použité slovo," potichu vraví Hermiona, všimne si neprítomne, že Draco stiahne svoju ruku. "Po skúsenosti s tou mágiou, po práci s ňou súčasne s Dracom i samotná, myslím, že táto mágia je ako všetky mágie - len musí byť kontrolovaná. Všetci z nás si pamätáme, keď sme sa prvýkrát dozvedeli, že máme mágiu, niektorí z nás skôr než ostatní, a že bez premýšľania sme sa naučili ako ju používať. Táto tretia mágia, toto pole, je menej priamočiara, ale môže byť kontrolovaná, ak sa naučíme, ako to urobiť."

Harry, spolu s niekoľkými ďalšími ľuďmi v miestnosti, sa na ňu podozrievavo pozerá.

"Si si istá?" pýta sa Harry.

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou. "Nie celkom, nie kým nebudem môcť pracovať s deťmi s prístupom k tejto mágii."

Odfrknutie, tentoraz od Moodyho. "A tak len musíme veriť šťastiu, že nikto z nich neskončí v nemocnici, než sa ku nim dostanete?"

Na to sa únava pohne Hermioninými kosťami, z tej hádky, z toho, že sa musí snažiť brániť niečo, o čom si nie je sama celkom istá.

Práve vtedy Draco zbadá tú únavu, keďže ju sleduje kútikom oka počas väčšiny rokovania. Vidí ju a pocíti nenávisť k tomu hlúpemu starému čarodejníkovi, vlnu túžby ochraňovať, kvôli čomu je veľmi ťažké neprekliať toho starého blázna.

Ale namiesto toho odpovedá za Hermionu. "Nie je to tak veľmi o tom dostať sa k tým deťom, ako o tom poskytnúť informácie rodičom, presne tak ako poskytujeme informácie čarodejniciam, ktoré zistia, že sú v druhom stave; len súčasť toho, čo očakávať od nového čarodejníka alebo čarodejnice."

Pocíti úľavu z jeho slov vo vlnách od Hermiony a musí sa ovládnuť, aby ju neobjal v náručí, nezaštítil ju pre tými ľuďmi v miestnosti.

Hlúpymi, hlúpymi ľuďmi.

Hermiona pokračuje v tom rozhovore. "Okrem toho, myslím, že Lily cíti tú mágiu o trochu viac, či možno omnoho viac, než ostatné deti. Napríklad nemám tú istú reakciu na Ronalda, hoci je tam, ale nie je ani zďaleka taká silná."

"Prečo?"

Táto otázka je od Tonksovej.

Hermiona nadvihne obočie.

Tonksová objasňuje. "Prečo je ona silnejšia?"

Hermiona na chvíľu pokrčí plecami, pocíti nával viny, myšlienky sa prevracajú v jej mysli, bojujú proti tej temnote, ktorá sa prevaľuje vo vnútri jej mágie.

Tentoraz sa Draco načahuje, aby ju chytil za ruku, priviedol ju späť.

Odpovedá Tonksovej, nepozerá sa na Harryho.

"Bola prvorodená Harryho, ktorý bol priamo zasiahnutý tým poľom mágie, ona bola..." tu Hermiona zastane, hľadá slová, skôr než pokračuje. "Krvná mágia, ako ste počuli, je stvorená z troch rozličných vecí: lásky a úmyslu, ale tiež obete. Myslím, zrejme, tá obetná časť bola založená na mojej ochote zomrieť kvôli tej veci a Dracovej ochote umrieť kvôli mne; ale myslím, že skutočná obeť prišla v smrti Rona Weasleyho."

Pokračuje rýchlo ponad šepot miestnosti. "Myslím, že Lily je priamy donátor tej obete."

Hermiona sotva počuje zurčanie hlasov, cíti vinu prevaľovať sa okolo nej, ale potom ruku, ktorá ju ťahá späť z tej temnoty vírenia mágie, tá ruka ju vlečie, keď mágia tiahne.

Otočí sa a hľadí do chladných očí Draca a keď ich vidí zjemnieť, prehľadávať jej tvár, prehľadávať jej oči, zjemnie, pretože on sa na ňu pozerá, rovnováha sa znova nastoľuje.

Hermiona sa trochu usmeje a otočí sa, aby čelila ešte raz tej miestnosti.

Harry znova hovorí, bolesť jasná v jeho tvári, v jeho očiach, hoci jeho hlas je vyrovnaný.

"Takže sme určili dôvod a výsledok, a zdá sa, že jediné riešenie je to obranné."

S pohľadom na magické čísla na stene, ktoré ukazujú čas, minister mágie priťahuje svoje spisy a vstáva. "Mám stretnutie, na ktorom sa musím zúčastniť, s americkým prezidentom, takže musím odísť, ale nechám môjho tajomníka skontaktovať vás všetkých za účelom, aby sme si stanovili schôdzu, kde preberieme možné postupy. Prosím, premýšľajte o nich."

Pauza, keď sa Harry pozrie na Hermionu, pozrie na ňu uprene. Potom.

"Môžem s tebou na chvíľu hovoriť, Hermiona?"

Napnutie čarodejníka vedľa nej. Krátko prikývne a potom sa otočí k Dracovi, ešte raz chytí jeho ruku, palec sa pohybuje po jeho dlani. Temné šedé oči, ktoré sa menia na oceľ, ešte raz zjemnia.

Prikývne, hoci sa slová neprehovoria.

Hermiona zozbiera svoje spisy a pergameny, prehodí si plášť cez plecia a nasleduje Harryho na chodbu, dvere sa za nimi zatvárajú.

Nasleduje ministra mágie do malej chodby bez ľudí.

Otočí sa k nej, zelené oči ju prepichujú, prehľadávajú jej tvár. "Takže si mu to povedala?"

Hermiona nepredstiera, že nerozumie. Len prikývne.

"A čo on?"

Na to sa Hermiona usmeje, láskavým úsmevom, ktorým dáva najavo všetko priateľovi pred ňou. Nie tomu ministrovi mágie, nie tomu mužovi, čo zabil Voldemorta, ale svojmu dlhoročnému priateľovi, tej spomienke na to, čo je medzi nimi.

"Čo si myslíš o mne ako o panej na Malfoy Manor?" pýta sa namiesto toho, aby mu odpovedala.

V zelených očiach zrazu zaiskrí, tmavé obočie sa pohne nahor k tým večne rozlietaným tmavým vlasom. "On ťa už požiadal."

Hermiona pokrčí plecami, červeň zrazu zafarbí jej črty. "Nuž, nie tak doslova, ale povedzme, že sa to dalo vyvodiť."

Úškrn, záblesk, potom vytriezvenie. "George toto nezoberie veľmi dobre."

Hermiona sa pozerá nadol, pomaly prikývne. "Viem, ja len..." Vzhliadne späť nahor, hnedé oči v ústrety tým zeleným. "George je úžasný muž, vieš to, Harry, ale nie je Draco."

Odfrknutie v neviere a v žarte.

"Nuž, dám si pozor, aby som mu nepovedal, že si to povedala." Potom úsmev, "nerob si starosti, Miona; je to dobre vyzerajúci chlapík, a dať ho dokopy s nejakou vhodnou čarodejnicou aspoň nejako zamestná Ginny."

Ďalší úsmev, medzi nimi.

Ale zrazu, práve vtedy, vytriezvenie.

Pauza, kedy ju Harry podoprie dvoma rukami na jej pleciach, drží ju na mieste tak, aby sa na ňu mohol pozrieť zvrchu.

"A Ron?" pýta sa potichu.

Vina, stále tam, pocit dutej bolesti pozdĺž jej nervov, nahor jej chrbticou, sucho v jej očiach, keď vzhliadne na Harryho.

"Vždy budem Rona milovať." Odpovedá mu potichu.

"Ale miluješ Malfoya," dokončí Harry, potom ju pritiahne do objatia, objatia, ktoré skoro bolí.

Zamrmle do jej vlasov. "Ja som rád, Hermiona. Vždy ho budem považovať za blba, myslieť si, že si mohla urobiť lepšie, ale som rád."

Hermiona si nemôže pomôcť, niečo sa láme v jej hrudi a ona sa odtlačí od Harryho, zdvíha ruku, aby utrela tú náhlu vlhkosť zo svojich líc.

"Ty si blb," vraví, snaží sa zastaviť ten plač, ktorý zrazu začal.

Harry utrie tie slzy vlastnou rukou. "Som, ale som tvoj blb, a," vraví, šibalstvo sa pohne jeho črtami, "mám plne v úmysle zneužiť toho, že budeš manželkou jedného z najbohatších a najvplyvnejších mužov v čarodejníckom svete."

Hermiona prevráti oči. "Namôjdušu," vraví, hoci sa tiež usmieva, jej oči suché, keď ju Harry znova rýchlo objíma, prezerá jej tvár.

"Ale si v poriadku?" pýta sa, jeho oči prezerajú jej tvár, sondujú ju.

Hermiona prikývne. "Som v poriadku."

"Potom to je to jediné, na čom záleží."

Ďalšie objatie, rýchle, a potom Harry znova nasadí osobnosť ministra mágie. "Očakávam od teba, že budeš uvažovať o riešeniach, možnostiach ako získať informácie o tejto mágii, rovnako ako o ďalších informáciách ako ju kontrolovať."

Hermiona si nemôže pomôcť, aby nenadvihla obočie nad tou náhlou zmenou v Harrym, pobavenie zrejmé v jej tvári. "Samozrejme, minister."

Harry sa uškrnie, trochu, a potom sa otočí a zmizne po chodbe.

Vycíti náhlu prítomnosť za sebou.

Bez premýšľania sa Hermiona zakloní, aby sa oprela o mocnú hruď Draca Malfoya.

"Si v poriadku, láska?" Tmavý hlas vedľa jej ucha.

Hermiona sa otočí, ukročí a hľadí do šedých očí, tých nádherných očí, ktoré sa teraz zblízka podobajú farbe mora, valiacej sa šedej, víriacej emóciami.

Zdvíha a položí ruku na jeho líce, krátko, nie dosť, aby upozornila na ten čin, ale stále dosť, aby bol ten dotyk pocítený.

"Musím niečo urobiť," vraví, vysvetľuje.

Draco sa pozrie na ňu, oči trochu prižmúrené, a Hermiona si nemôže pomôcť, aby sa neusmiala nad jeho výrazom.

"Nerob si starosti, nie je to hrozné alebo odporné, len," zastane, nakloní a vťahuje peru medzi zuby. "Musím sa rozlúčiť."

Draco prehľadáva jej tvár, skúma tie jemné hnedé oči, všimne si kučery vypadnuté z copu, ktoré lemujú jej tvár, tie pehy na nose, a tú peru, vtiahnutú medzi biele zuby.

Vie, že to nervózne gesto bude raz znamenať jeho smrť.

Pretože Draco je stále Draco, rozhliadne sa, aby sa uistil, že sú relatívne sami skôr, než sa skloní a jemne pobozká tú čarodejnicu pred ním.

Stiahne sa trochu späť, v ústrety jej očiam, prebodáva ju pohľadom. "Neodídeš preč?" pýta sa, strhne sa v duchu nad tým slabým nepokojom v jeho hlase, tým slabým zlomením.

Hermiona sa načiahne a tentoraz pobozká ona jeho, len božtek, okamih dosť krátky. "Povedala som ti, nikdy ťa neopustím," zašepká voči jeho perám, skôr než ukročí.

Na to jej Draco venuje úsmev, nakloní hlavu. "Potom ťa o hodinu čakám doma. Mám pre teba plány na popoludnie."

Hermiona sa uškrnie na oplátku. "Hmm, a z čoho tie plány pozostávajú?"

Šedé oči sa zmenia na ortuťové, túžba ich rozpaľuje, keď prehliada bez náhlenia jej telo od hlavy po päty. "Ach, myslím, že ti nebudú vadiť, možno ich dokonca budeš považovať za príjemné."

Hermiona je trochu zadýchaná len z jeho pohľadu, cíti ako jej vlastná túžba zaplavuje jej telo. "Myslím, že môžeš mať pravdu," vraví zľahka, hoci jej odpoveď na jeho slová, na neho, je jasná v tom ako zružovie a v tom náhlom stmavnutí jej očí.

Ďalší úškrn. "Ja mám vždy pravdu, nepamätáš?"

Na to sa Hermiona usmeje, nádherný úsmev, pre toho čarodejníka, toho muža. "Budem si to pamätať."

Draco sa predkloní, rýchly kontakt pier, skôr než zatočí plášťom a neodíde preč.

Hermiona ho sleduje, úsmev poletuje okolo jej pier, až kým si neuvedomí, že niekoľko čarodejníc sa na ňu pozerá s jasným záujmom a zlomyseľnou závisťou.

Zažiari na nich namysleným úsmevom, než odkráča preč.

Slnko žiari, keď opúšťa budovu ministerstva a kým sa dostane do známych čiernych vrát, horúčava páli na jej hlave a ona si sťahuje plášť, prehadzuje cez ruku.

Vojde pod tú vysokú bránu.

Preplieta sa medzi náhrobnými kameňmi, vyhýba sa poletujúcim duchom, skloní pod Večne smútiacou vŕbou, nájde čiernu cestičku z rozdrveného ónyxu, ktorá vedie do vzdialeného rohu cintorína.

Zastane pred malým tradičným náhrobkom, mukelským náhrobkom.

Pokľakne pred ním.

Smútok a vina sa ňou pohybuje, víri okolo nej, keď zdvíha prst, aby obkreslila tie známe obrysy písmen, ale tentoraz je to iné, silné, ale nie ohromujúce. Skôr ozvena než plný útok.

Slzy znova padajú z tmavých očí, ale namiesto tváre bolesti úsmev hrá na jej perách.

"Toto by si nenávidel, Ron," zamrmle kameňu. "Pravdepodobne by si jačal a kričal, hádal sa so mnou a nazval ma prihlúplou."

Slabý smiech, prst obkresľujúci to R, potom to O. "Zamilovanie sa do Malfoya, dokážem to už počuť, a do Draca, akurát do tej fretky."

Necháva prst klesnúť z kameňa, ruky padajú k jej kolenám. "Ale ja ho naozaj milujem, Ron, a on miluje mňa, a ja by som dúfala, že keby si tu stále bol, že by si to pochopil."

Ďalšia pauza, to slnko zachytáva tú vlhkosť na jej tvári, keď tá čarodejnica nakloní svoju hlavu. "A naozaj si prajem, aby si tu bol, naozaj, pretože je toho tak veľa, o čo by som sa s tebou chcela podeliť, o Harrym a Ginny a ich deťoch, o Minerve, a o mne, o mne a o ňom. Nikdy by ste spolu nevychádzali, ale viem, že by ste sa naučili rešpektovať jeden druhého."

Ďalší úsmev. "Predpokladám, že to je to najlepšie, v čo by som mohla dúfať."

Hermiona sa trochu predkloní, oprie si hlavu o chlad toho kameňa. Dokonca v horúčave toho dňa je ten kameň chladný a ona dovolí tomu chladu rozplynúť sa v jej pokožke, na chvíľu, len na okamih.

Nechá tie emócie víriť okolo nej, v nej, nechá jej mágiu, všetky tri mágie búšiť okolo nej.

Spomínanie, cítenie.

Na chvíľu.

A potom.

Vystrie sa, položí dlaň na vyryté meno ´Ronald Weasley´, cíti tie písmená pod kožou.

"Už musím ísť, Ron," zašepká, jej tvár smutná, skoro vážna. "Dúfam, že chápeš kdekoľvek si, že nastal pre mňa čas pohnúť sa ďalej. Tak veľmi som ťa milovala a nejako ťa vždy milovať budem, vždy budeš pre mňa ten prvý, spomienka, ktorú si cením nadovšetko."

Ďalšia pauza, a Hermiona nechá ruku klesnúť z toho kameňa, zdvíha sa na nohy a pozerá na ten hrob.

"Ale teraz ti musím povedať zbohom, Ron."

Úsmev, zafarbený mnohými rokmi, spomienkami, životmi, ale niečím ďalším.

Zafarbený nádejou.

Pauza, keď sa ešte raz obzrie, zotrvá.

Potom sa Hermiona Grangerová odvráti od toho náhrobku svojho starého kamaráta a priateľa, vyrovnane kráča von z cintorína, jej tempo rýchle, presné, tvár jasná a nádherná v slnku.

Keď je za tieňom tej čiernej brány, takmer okamžite sa premiestni.

Premiestni sa do pocitu vetra z mora, ku zvuku vĺn narážajúcich na útesy.

Ku dverám malého domčeka, odolného voči útokom šedej oblohy nad hlavou. Hermiona otvára dvere.

Bielovlasý čarodejník vzhliadne od kuchynského stola pri jej príchode, šálka na čaj v jeho dlhých aristokratických prstoch. Úsmev rozkvitne na Dracovej tvári, keď ju zbadá, jemný, milujúci, žiariaci vo svojej úprimnosti.

Opätuje ten úsmev.

"Som doma," vraví a zatvára za sebou dvere.


	43. Kapitola 43

**Quill (Brko)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: LadyF**

**Autor originálu: ****crazylizzie**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1193459/crazylizzie)

**Dramione**

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/**4370229

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: _crazylizzie_._

_

* * *

  
_

Pre mňa je to príležitosť rozlúčiť sa s nádhernou poviedkou a poďakovať najmä LadyF za to, že to celý čas pri mne vydržala (hlavne toto tempo na záver) a bez nej by tento preklad nebol tým, čím je. Takisto ďakujem všetkým tým, ktorí nás svojimi prekladmi podporovali a venujem im záverečnú kapitolu: Ela, JSark, beruška1, doda357, Uršula, Triana, Natalie, kometa, cyrus, teriisek, Maenea, Caph, Rapidez, Leann, Hope, gleti, Jenny, eli, soraki, SARA, maginy, anonym, simasik, tonks. (Samozrejme vďaka patrí aj autorke, že vôbec také niečo napísala )

Všetkým ďakujem za úžasný zážitok. Jimmi.

Slovo bety na závěr:

A povídka dospěla k závěru tak nádhernému, že se mi nechce věřit, že jsme dospěli ke konci a klidně bych četla dál. A za to, jak dobře se mi to četlo, nese zásluhy především Jimmi. Je to neobvyklá povídka, plná napětí, bolesti a lásky a především psaná stylem, ze kterého se mi občas ježily chlupy. Ale Jimmi se nebála, chopila se klávesnice a zvládla to na jedničku s hvězdičkou. A ještě vydržela mé betování, to taky není žádná sranda.

Jistě teď můžu mluvit za všechny: Moc děkujeme za překlad, Jimmi!

A čtenáři – obzvláště komentující menšina čtenářů – si také zaslouží obrovské díky. Jistě můžu pro změnu mluvit i za Jimmi: bez vás by to nebylo ono, každý komentář je nám vzácným pokladem a zároveň pohonnou hmotou, co nás žene dál vpřed. Takže prosím, pokud jste nekomentovali, dejte alespoň teď smysl těm mnoha hodinám a úpornému úsilí, které jsme do toho vložily. Uděláte nám tím radost.

Vaše LadyF

* * *

**Kapitola 43**

Mladá žena sleduje tú dvojicu tancovať po miestnosti, ako keby existovali len oni dvaja. Jej oči, farby búrkových mrakov prevaľujúcich sa nad morom, sú láskavé, nestrážené, pre ňu netypické a na chvíľu muž na druhej strane miestnosti v nej vidí niečo iné než tú slizolinčanku, s ktorou si ju vždy spájal.

Zdvíha sa z miesta, kde sedí, pomaly sa odlepí od stoličky, dlhonohý a riadne svalnatý so šokujúco hojnými čiernymi vlasmi, ktoré si nikdy neľahnú. Ospravedlní sa sesternici, bratovi a žene, ktorú sotva pozná, ale ktorá sa snaží získať jeho pozornosť. Opúšťa ich bez premýšľania, pohybuje sa davom ľudí tam, kde stojí ona.

Už je to niekoľko rokov, odkedy sa s ňou rozprával. Niekoľko rokov odkedy sa hádali, vyhrážali sa kliatbami, a odchádzali s úškrnom, ktorý lemoval vzájomné urážky. Boli protiklady vo všetkom: vo fakultách, v myšlienkach a názoroch, a hoci on bol od nej o rok starší, a o jeden ročník vyššie, súťažili vo všetkom. Známkach, metlobale, vždy sa snažili predstihnúť toho druhého v každej maličkosti, v ktorej závodili. Naozaj jeden druhého nenávideli, napriek vzťahom medzi ich rodinami, napriek faktu, že oni obaja, opakovane, dostávali dlhé predlhé prednášky o tom, ako spolu vychádzať.

Jednoducho to nikdy nedokázali.

Ale dnes večer, dnešný večer je iný a on to vie ako náhle zbadá túto ženu, pretože teraz je to zrazu žena, ktorá hľadí na svojich rodičov.

Pozerá sa na ňu, pohybuje sa davom, všimne si, že jej zvyčajne kučeravé blond vlasy sú vyčesané z jej tváre a umožňujú tak tomu štíhlemu krku skoro žiariť vo svojej bledosti, vynikať v tých smaragdovo sfarbených šatách, ktoré má na sebe. Má ako ozdobu len tenký diamantový náhrdelník, dar od jej otca, ak si dobre pamätá, darček z minulých Vianoc, bol svedkom tej výmeny, keď sa zastavil, aby dal svojej kmotre jej darček.

Predpokladá, keď sa pohybuje okolo tančiacej dvojice, že to bolo vtedy, keď si ju prvý raz všimol, tú čarodejnicu, záhubu jeho existencie, keď ju videl v žiari ranného slnka na tom veľkom panstve, ktorý bol jej domovom. Videl ju po prvý raz, bez školskej uniformy, bez jej zvyčajného úškrnu, tak veľmi účinného poslať ho kade ľahšie.

Ale dnes večer je to ďalšie zjavenie a hoci si nie je istý, čo robí, nepremýšľa o tom, nie naozaj, a čoskoro je pri nej.

Závan vône, niečoho chladného, ako zimné ráno, čerstvo napadaný sneh, tá vôňa mora. Chvíľu stojí o hlavu vyšší než ona, len na chvíľu sa chce nakloniť smerom k nej, privoňať k nej.

Ale neurobí to, namiesto toho získava jej pozornosť tým, že sa akokoľvek slabo pohne pri jej boku, dosť, aby si uvedomila jeho prítomnosť. Keď sa otočí, pozrie na neho, skôr než sa ten zdvorilý výraz na jej tvári môže stať úškrnom, ostrým odseknutím, on sa usmeje.

Pripraví ju to o dych. Hľadí na toho muža, pomaly zažmurká, vyrovnáva sa s tým úsmevom. Ten úsmev pochádza od muža, s ktorým sa hádala celý svoj život na Rokforte, súťažila s ním, pohŕdala ním, a teraz ju zhora pozoruje, zelené oči iskria, a úsmev, súčasne priblblý a láskavý, zdobí jeho tvár a pripravuje ju o dych. A ona má skoro neznesiteľnú túžbu uhladiť tie rozlietané pramene jeho tmavých vlasov svojimi prstami.

Hoci necháva svoje ruky pred sebou.

"Sú pekný pár," vraví potichu Fred Potter, keď sa pozerá na dvojicu, pre ktorú je tento bál.

Catherine Malfoyová sa pozrie tam, kde jej rodičia tancujú a vyzerajú, že zabudli na zvyšok miestnosti. Matkine vlastné kučery, hnedé s pramienkami šedej, sú stiahnuté do podobného drdola na temene hlavy a tie levanduľové šaty, ktoré má, zvýrazňujú teplé tóny jej pokožky a to žiarivé iskrenie jej očí. Oči, ktoré sa zbožňujúco pozerajú na jej manžela, ktorý, na oplátku, sa pozerá na ňu. Jeho šaty, čierne samozrejme, sú bez najmenšej chybičky, rovnako ako jeho vlasy a jeho postava. Jeho tvár je skoro bezvýrazná, hoci dokonca z miesta kde stojí a pretože pozná svojho otca, Catherine môže vidieť ten slabý výraz nežnosti, a to, ako drží jej mamu, skoro jemne, prezrádza jej jeho skutočné city k tej čarodejnici.

Dokonca po dvadsiatich rokoch.

Tak veľa medzi nimi a ona vie, že dokonca nechápe a nerozumie ani tomu najmenšiemu z toho.

"Ako dlho sú svoji?" pýta sa Fred vedľa nej a ona je vtiahnutá späť do prítomnosti.

Catherine sa ešte raz pozrie na Freda, študuje jeho tvár kútikom oka, všimne si, že pár rokov od Rokfortu bolo k nemu viac než láskavých a že najnovšia metlobalová hviezda vyzerá skutočne veľmi dobre.

Hoci by to nikdy nepovedala nahlas a odvráti sa skôr než môže jej pozornosť upútať niečo ďalšie na jeho tvári, než sa jej pozornosť opäť stočí k tým vlasom, k tomu telo, ktoré by najradšej...

Jej myseľ dosť kruto preruší jej litánie.

Odpovedá. "Je to práve dvadsať rokov, čo sú svoji."

Fred sleduje tú čarodejnicu a čarodejníka tancovať medzi ich priateľmi a rodinou. "Moja mama vraví, že predtým boli zviazaní."

Catherine prikývne. Vie sa to, všeobecne sa to vie, o spojení jej rodičov, hoci to bolo skoro pred desiatimi rokmi odkedy to skutočné pole mágie, tá zatienená mágia, ako ju vždy volala jej matka, skoro úplne zmizlo. Jediní, ktorí naozaj cítia tú zatienenú mágiu, sú tí narodení hneď po vojne a, samozrejme, priami potomkovia: ona, jej dvaja bratia a jej sestra.

Táto štvorica cíti tú zatienenú mágiu ako súčasť ich bežnej mágie, zreteľne inú, ale predsa akosi rovnakú.

Odpovedá mu, diví sa po celý čas, prečo je slušná k Fredovi Potterovi. "Áno, desať rokov predtým, takže celkovo tridsať rokov."

"Takže dlhšie než moji rodičia."

Je tam zasnený tón a Catherine si nemôže pomôcť, aby sa trochu neotočila a nepozrela na Freda, naklonila mierne hlavu, takže sa jej kučery pohnú okolo tváre a svetlo z pochodní vrhne tiene a svetlo nad obrysmi jej tváre.

Fred zisťuje, že ten pohľad, to slabé naklonenie hlavy, to svetlo na jej lícnych kostiach, na jej perách, je skoro neznesiteľne úžasné a nie po prvý raz sa diví, kde je to dievča, ktoré sa snažil prekliať na Elixíroch. Toto dievča, táto žena, je od neho celkom odlišná.

Catherine sa trochu pohne pod Fredovým upreným pohľadom, presunie svoje oči od jeho žiarivých zelených, aby sa pozrela ponad jeho plece, snaží sa vymyslieť nejakú výhovorku, aby sa od neho dostala preč. Chce pochytiť dych, ktorý má zrazu hrozný problém polapiť.

Ako keby vycítil jej túžbu dostať sa od neho, nájsť výhovorku, ako sa ho zbaviť, Fred pocíti niečo vo svojom vnútri zovrieť sa a vybreptá von prvú vec, ktorá mu prichádza na myseľ.

"Nechceš si zatancovať?"

Catherinin pohľad strelí späť k nemu, jedno jemné obočie mierne nadvihnuté. "Tanec? Ty vieš ako sa tancuje, Potter?"

Fred pocíti nával podráždenia, ktoré má korene v ich minulom vzťahu a takmer sa zamračí. "Áno, Malfoyová, ja viem tancovať."

Buď je to kvôli tónu jeho hlasu alebo pretože sa vrátil k priezvisku, tak ako to urobila ona, podľa vzoru ich detských liet, Catherine je pobavená a potom sa usmeje, ľahký úsmev, nie úškrn, nie grimasa, ale pomalé zdvihnutie pier.

Niečo stiahne Fredovu hruď. Silno stiahne.

"To by som rada," vraví, súčasne si uvedomí, k čomu sa práve upísala. Musí prehltnúť náhlu hrudu v jej hrdle, keď na to Fred nastaví ruku, ponúkajúco, a ona ju len so slabým zachvením prijíma.

Jej dlhé jemné prsty sa ľahko prepletú, skoro bez námahy, s jeho veľkými mozoľnatými, obaja trochu vyplašení pri tom kontakte, obaja dokonca viac vyplašení, keď sa Fred pohne k tancu, vedie ju vedľa seba a na chvíľu, najkratší okamih času, sa ich telá zmiešajú jedno o druhé, kým sa medzi nimi ustanoví vhodná vzdialenosť.

Ale obaja to cítili a keď Catherine vzhliadne a zachytí Fredov pohľad, niečo v jej hrudi sa stiahne z tej túžby a žiary, ktoré sú tam viditeľné.

Nepatrný úsmev, keď sa snaží získať svoje zmysly, napomína sa za to, že sa chová ako blázon. Ona, Malfoyová, slizolinčanka, sa chová ako blázon pred Fredom Potterom. Nezáleží na tom, že je driečny, že je jeho ruka teplá na jej páse a tá druhá je mozoľnatá oproti jej ruke a že prebudené nervy iskria nad jeho prítomnosťou. Na ničom z toho nezáleží, pretože ona je stále tým, kým je.

Usmeje sa, trochu, skoro zvodný úsmev. "Možno," vraví potichu, nakloní hlavu ešte raz, "by sme mohli začať od začiatku." Pauza, keď ten úsmev zosilnie. "Mala by som sa predstaviť; ja som Catherine Malfoyová."

Na to sa Fred uškrnie, priblblý úškrn, ktorý spôsobí, že jedna strana jeho úst sa skrúti. "Rád vás spoznávam, slečna Malfoyová. Ja som Fred Potter."

"Je mi potešením, pán Potter."

Energia iskrí medzi nimi.

Na druhej strane miestnosti Hermiona Granger-Malfoyová sa pohybuje ľahko a bez premýšľania so svojím manželom, jedinečným Dracom Malfoyom. Celá je zakuklená v jeho mágii, v ich mágii, pohybuje sa s ním, žiadne premýšľanie, len ocenenie jeho vône a blízkosti a predstáv, čo mu môže urobiť, keď sa im podarí dostať sa z toho davu."

Ale teraz je, posledných devätnásť rokov, matka, a jej materské inštinkty pritiahne niečo, vírenie tieňov okolo nej. Prehliada si, ako keby ťahaná neviditeľným zdrojom, aby našla vskutku veľmi prekvapivú scénu.

"Láska moja," zašepká, aby získala Dracovu pozornosť.

Draco tiež premýšľal o tom, čo urobí s touto čarodejnicou v jeho náručí, keď všetci vypadnú z jeho domu, a trvá mu chvíľu než sa môže plne sústrediť na svoju manželku, pretože tá túžba zaplnila jeho mozog hmlou.

Hermiona pozrie ponad jeho plece a potom znova na neho. "Teraz sa nepozeraj, môj drahý, ale naozaj si myslím, že zem sa zakrátko prestane otáčať okolo svojej osi."

Draco nadvihne jedno obočie, podobný výraz ako ten, čo mala predtým jeho dcéra, hoci on o tom nevie.

Hermiona sa trochu usmeje, ten starý úsmev, nežný, chápajúci, milujúci a pretože Dracovi nikdy nezovšednie taký výraz na tvári jeho ženy, cíti teplo zhromažďovať sa na spodku jeho chrbtice, na tom mieste na jeho hrudi.

Presunie pohľad znova ponad jeho plece a ten úsmev trochu zosilnie. Draco, bez námahy a bez premýšľania, zatočí okolo seba Hermionu tak, aby mal výhľad na čokoľvek, čo sa deje a čo má prinútiť zem zastaviť sa.

Zem pokračuje v pohybe. Draco nie.

Keď vidí svoje dievčatko, svoje malé blond kučeravé dievčatko, v náručí Freda Pottera, niečo červené sa nasťahuje do jeho výhľadu.

"Ach, namôjdušu, Draco." Hermiona nahlas vzdychne, mrzutá.

Draco sa znova pozrie na ňu. "Čo je?"

Hermiona na neho prevráti oči, čo by bolo zábavné, kebyže to spraví nejaká staršia čarodejnica, za normálnych okolností by to Draca pobavilo, ale toto nie sú normálne okolnosti.

Jeho dievčatko tancuje s Potterom, pánabeka.

"Bola to len záležitosť času, láska moja." Vraví potichu Hermiona, pohne sa dokonca bližšie k Dracovi, vycíti jeho tieseň, a pod tým smútok, skrz ich spojenie. Hermiona pokračuje.

"Vždy mi pripomínali nás, vždy sa hádali, nikdy nevychádzali. Bola to len otázka času."

Draco sa mračí, nakoniec sa odvráti od Catherine k svojej žene. "Ona je príliš mladá."

Hermiona sa uškrnie. "Príliš mladá? Zabudol si, kde si bol ty v tom veku?"

Ďalšie zamračenie. "Nie. A to som tým chcel povedať."

Na to sa Hermiona zasmeje, slabý smiech, slobodný, roztomilý v tom, ako znie a Draco si nemôže pomôcť, aby naň nezareagoval, dokonca keď na nich pár ľudí nežne hľadí.

Nevšimnú si to, lapení vo svojom svete, ako zvyčajne, tak ako to bývalo posledných dvadsať rokov.

Draco trochu pokrúti hlavou, pohybuje svojou čarodejnicou do zložitého tanečného kroku skôr, než ju vedie do toho slabého pohupovania, v ktorom boli predtým. Považuje ju za okúzľujúcu, priťahuje ešte raz bližšie, ten pohyb tanca zafarbí jej líca, jej oči žiaria, keď sa na neho pozrie.

"Oni len dospievajú," snaží sa Draco vysvetliť, stále si pamätá ako priniesol Catherine domov, ten pocit neistoty, skoro paniky, kvôli tomu, že je zodpovedný za túto nádhernú dokonalú bytosť a na ten sľub, čo zložil, keď hľadel do kolísky v tú prvú noc, čo bola doma, že nikdy nebude ako jeho otec, že jej ukáže lásku a prijatie bez ohľadu na to, akou sa stane, alebo kým.

Zložil ten istý sľub pre tých troch, čo nasledovali.

Hermiona cíti, ako ju niečo potiahne v hrudi a na chvíľu si oprie hlavu o Dracove silné telo, cíti to zradné pálenie sĺz v jej očiach. "Sú dospelí," vraví voči látke jeho šiat.

Zhlboka sa nadýchne, jeho vôňa sa pohybuje jej zmyslami, upokojuje ju. Stiahne sa späť do jeho náručia. "Veril by si, že Hannah je v druhom ročníku?"

Draco sa usmeje, stále si pamätá na šok ich oboch, keď zistili, že ich najmladšiu dcéru zaradili do Bifľomoru, hoci ani jeden z nich, v skutočnosti, nebol prekvapený.

Hannah, s jej dlhými hnedými vlasmi a veľkými hnedými očami, je stelesnením bifľomorčanky. Tým, že je najmladšia, je plachá, tichá, a hoci veľmi bystrá, ani zďaleka sa neblíži intelektu jej bratov a sestry. Ale nad tým všetkým, na rozdiel od nich všetkých, je jej dobrota. Žiari v jej hnedých očiach a v tom žiarivom úsmeve, ktorým obšťastní kohokoľvek, na kom jej záleží.

Hermiona a Draco sa pozrú k miestu, kde teraz Hannah sedí s jej strýkom Severusom, potichu sa s ním rozpráva, ten starší muž sa skláňa, aby počul ten tichší hlások. Obaja sa nepatrne usmejú, tá irónia vzťahu medzi bývalým slizolinčanom a ich bifľomorskou dcérou im neujde.

Hermiona pokrúti hlavou. "Neviem, či ten vzťah je dobrá alebo zlá vec."

Draco sa uškrnie na svoju ženu. "Samozrejme, že je. Jediný dôvod, ako prežíva svoje roky s dvojičkami, je vďaka tomu, že jej Severus dáva tipy na to, ako sa chrániť a odplatiť sa im. Vieš, že by to inak nedokázala."

Hermiona si vzdychne a potrasie hlavou, obzerá sa po miestnosti po dvojičkách; Stevenovi a Lukeovi, jej pohľad cestuje po nesčítateľných hosťoch, až kým ich nenájde, spolu samozrejme, biele vlasy žiaria v svetle pochodní, rovnaké čierne habity na ich štíhlych postavách, rovnaké šedé oči sa pozerajú na dve veľmi pekné čarodejnice.

Sú skazou jej existencie, pretože to vie, hoci si nemôže pomôcť, aby sa neusmiala nad tým celkom povýšeným spôsobom, ako sa držia, ozvena Dracových mladších dní. Mladších časov.

Hoci rovnakí na pohľad, dokonca v premýšľaní, tí dvaja nie sú celkom rovnakí a Hermiona môže ľahko nájsť rozdiely medzi nimi, jeden bystrohlavčan, ten druhý slizolinčan.

Hermiona občas uvažuje ako sa jej, chrabromilskej princeznej, nepodarilo splodiť ani jedno dieťa zaradené do Chrabromilu, fakt, ktorý poskytuje Harrymu nekončené množstvo pobavenia; k tomu ešte hodiny rozjímania jej manžela. Pred niekoľkými rokmi konečne dospel k záveru, že Triediaci klobúk sa, zrejme, len pomýlil a Hermiona mala ten osudový deň byť zatriedená do Slizolinu.

Počutie tej teórie vždy Hermionu pobaví a jej zvyčajná odpoveď na Dracove dumanie je posmešná poznámka o jej špinavej krvi; poznámka, ktorú urobí len preto, aby videla tú náhlu červeň na Dracovej tvári a stenčenie jeho pier v mrzutosti.

Hermiona stále, po toľkých rokoch, si vychutnáva rozčuľovanie svojho manžela.

Odvráti sa od dvojičiek, aby sa znova pozrela na muža, čo tancuje s jej dcérou, v názore jej manžela bolo trochu logiky, hoci by to nikdy nepovedala nahlas.

Hermiona sa na neho láskavo usmeje, zovrie svojou rukou jeho, stisne ju trochu, pretože to spojenie medzi nimi búši a pohybuje sa, obkolesuje ich, stláča ich, udržuje ich v bezpečí, istých v tom, čím sú jeden pre druhého.

Draco sa pozerá na ženu, čo je dvadsať rokov jeho manželkou, vidí ten výraz na jej tvári a trochu skloní hlavu, len slabý tlak pier na jej, odpoveď na to teplo, čo pláva medzi nimi.

Dvojica tmavohnedých a čiernych očí sleduje tú výmenu, pobavený pohľad na tvári staršieho muža, trochu zamyslený výraz na mladšom dievčati.

"Oni sa naozaj milujú, však, strýko?" povie dievča, oprie sa trochu o to rovné telo jej strýka a jej obľúbenej osoby.

Severus sa odvráti od Draca a Hermiony, aby sa pozrel na ich dcéru, svoje krstňa. Irónia jeho vzťahu s týmto mladým dievčaťom mu neujde o nič viac, než neušla jej rodičom, ktorí krúžia vo vzájomnom náručí.

"Milujú; ale, nie vždy to tak bolo," odpovedá.

Hannah prikývne, úsmev nadvihne jej peru. "Samozrejme, poznám tie príbehy, strýko Severus."

Tmavé obočie sa nadvihne v pobavení, "všetky z nich?"

Hannah sa trochu začervená, stmavnutie pokožky pozdĺž jej lícnych kostí, naprieč jej nosom. "Väčšinu." Zastane, hlava trochu naklonená. "To, čo som sa nedozvedela od teba alebo strýka Harryho či tety Ginny, som sa dozvedala vďaka mágii."

Severus vie, o čom to malé dievča rozpráva, tajomstvo medzi nimi, schopnosť, ktorú má, využiť tú zatienenú mágiu ako vcítenie sa, spôsob ako cítiť ostatných. To je možno, ten dôvod, prečo toto dievča je jedno z mála na svete, ktoré ho miluje bez podmienok, bez výhrad, pretože môže, zatiaľ čo iní nemôžu, presne vedieť, čo cíti, dokonca keď sa chová ako úplný blb. Počas tých rokov temnota a množstvo času stráveného v osamelosti z neho spravili ešte neznášanlivejšieho človeka, ak je také niečo možné, ale Hannah, s jej schopnosťou, vidí poza to, čím je, a miluje ho celým svojím mladým srdcom kvôli jadru jeho bytosti. Tej dobrote, čo sa tam skrýva.

Hannah otočí hlavu, aby sa pozrela na svojho strýka, vždy s pocitom bezpečia, keď je pri ňom, s pocitom, ako keby ľudia a ich pocity zoslabli, blokovali sa aspoň čiastočne, vďaka tej hroznej a úplnej kontrole jej strýka. Chránená láskou, ktorú ku nej má ten chladný a rezervovaný muž, hoci to nikdy nepovie nahlas, a ona to vie jedine preto, že to dokáže cítiť, jej výhonky, okolo svojho tela.

Stále sa opiera o svojho strýka, páči sa jej ten pocit jeho habitu pod jej lícom.

Severusovi to neprekáža, ani v najmenšom, a niekoľko ľudí v miestnosti sa na ten obraz pozerá pobavene, niektorí dokonca v ohromení; ten starý profesor, stále oblečený v čiernom, zamračenie stále na jeho tvári, necháva mladé dievča s očami plnými mladých ideálov opierať sa o neho v súlade.

Dva páry očí, rovnakej farby, sa pozerajú na ten obrázok s niečím podobným znepokojeniu.

"O čom si myslíš, že sa rozprávajú?" pýta sa Steve svojho brata, odvracia sa od čarodejníc pred ním, preruší jednu z nich uprostred vety.

Luke sa pozrie na svojho strýka a sestru, oči prižmúrené a slabý úškrn hrajúci na jeho perách, ktorý je predzvesťou jeho myšlienok. "Neviem, ale som si istý, že to z nej dostaneme."

Steve pokrúti hlavou, odtláča ruku čarodejnice, ktorá sa znova snaží získať jeho pozornosť. "Možno, ale vieš, že naposledy, keď sme to urobili, nás strýko trikom prinútil do čistenia jeho labáku bez mágie."

Luke si to pamätá jasne, a zamračí sa. "To bolo absolútne neetické."

Steve je v Slizoline a usmeje sa na svojho brata. "Možno, ale bolo to poriadne ľstivé, dobrá šou, ak mám povedať, takto s nami vybabrať." Náznak úcty a rešpektu v jeho hlase, keď hľadí na svojho strýka. "Predpokladám, že to je dôvod, prečo bol vedúcim Slizolinu."

Luke prevráti oči, jasný zlozvyk jeho matky, jedna z mála vecí na chlapcoch, ktoré dokazujú Hermionin vplyv. "Ale bez mágie, to je neslýchané. Existuje najmenej päťdesiatšesť rozličných kúziel, ktoré sme mohli použiť, aby sme ten labák vyčistili rýchlejšie než ručne."

Pokrivené skrútenie úst Stevea. "Myslím, že vyčistenie nebola pointa, Luke."

Luke potrasie hlavou, prezerá si miestnosť, šedé oči, bledé kadere, tak veľmi podobné jeho otcovým, prezerajú ten dav, automaticky hľadajú a triedia, niečo čo obaja chlapci robia bez premýšľania. Inštinktívne.

Jeho pohľad stuhne a prižmúri sa na dvojici tanečníkov.

"Krucinál," povie, spôsobí, že sa Steve odvráti, zase, od čarodejnice, čo sa snaží získať jeho pozornosť.

"Čo je?" pýta sa Steve, rozhliada sa po miestnosti, okamžite v pozore.

A potom to tiež uvidí.

Jeho sestra tancuje s Potterom.

Steve nadvihne obočie. "Myslel som, že ho nenávidí?"

Luke prikývne. "Tiež som si to myslel."

Stevov výraz sa zrazu zmení na ľstivý, náklon jeho pery. "Nevyzerajú, že by práve teraz jeden druhého nenávideli, však?"

Obaja chlapci zbožňujú svoju staršiu sestru, hoci ani jeden z nich to nepovie nahlas. Ale pre nich, celé dospievanie, bola ich hrdinom. Len o tri roky staršia ako dvojčatá, ona bola tou, ktorá ich prvá naučila, ako sa používa mágia. Ona bola tiež tá, ktorá ich naučila, ako sa s niečím vybabrať, ako prejsť popri štítoch a kúzlach a sa vykradnúť von z Manoru. Hoci keď máte za rodičov najbystrejšiu čarodejnicu v histórii a bývalého slizolinského princa, tak je to skoro nemožné urobiť, a častejšie než naopak boli chytení a potrestaní.

A bez Catherinej pomoci by neboli uspeli vôbec.

Zbožňujú svoju staršiu sestru tak veľmi, ako si užívajú terorizovanie tej mladšej a vidieť ju tancovať tak blízko, veľmi blízko, s Fredom Potterom, oboch chlapcov trochu znepokojí, a trochu rozčúli.

"Nemali by sme to prerušiť?" pýta sa Luke, prsty na prútiku.

Steve si odfrkne. "Chrániť jej poctivosť a tak ďalej." Jeho hlas ľahký, hoci jeho slová obsahujú isté ostrie.

Luke prikývne.

"Ani jeden z vás nič neurobí," zrazu ich pokarhá iný hlas, spoza nich. Hlas, ktorý obaja chlapci naozaj veľmi dobre poznajú.

Otočia sa, spoločne, aby sa pozreli zvrchu na svoju matku.

Hermiona hľadí na oboch chlapcov rovnakou mierou, Draco stojí tesne za ňou, takže nemôže vidieť ten pobavený výraz na jeho tvári, hoci jeho synovia môžu.

Hermiona ťapká nohou pod jej levanduľovými šatami. "Necháte svoju sestru a Freda Pottera na pokoji. Ja naozaj, a opakujem, naozaj nechcem, aby niektorý z vás strkal svoj nos tam, kam nepatrí."

Steve sa usmeje na matku, šibalstvo sa presunie jeho črtami. "Je to naša sestra, mami, je to naša vec."

Hermiona prižmúri oči, a Luke sa okamžite napne, pozná veľmi dobre ten pohľad, a keďže je bystrejší ako jeho brat, vie, že má venovať pozornosť tomu pohľadu.

"Neurobíte nič, a ak akokoľvek začujem šepot o vašom zapletení akéhokoľvek druhu, nechám vášho strýka Severusa znova vás pracovať v jeho laboratóriu." Pauza, keď sa pozerá sem a tam medzi svojimi synmi. "Bez mágie a v jeho spoločnosti po celý čas."

Obaja chlapci značne zblednú.

Ale Hermiona neskončila. "A, urobíte dobre, keď si zapamätáte, že ja som na vašej škole profesorka a môžem vám dať trest s Filchom."

Ich tváre zblednú ešte viac.

"To by si neurobila, mami, to je zneužitie moci, pretože si profesorka." Vraví Steve, okamžite si chce zahryznúť do jazyka, keď Hermiona prižmúri oči ešte viac a zbadá, že jeho otec na neho varovne krúti hlavou.

"Myslíš, že by som to neurobila?" vraví, nadvihnutie obočia, nad ktorým obaja, Luke aj Steve prehltnú. "Nesmela by som žiť so slizolinčanmi tak dlho, aby som nepochytila nejaké ich spôsoby. Nechceš skúšať moju trpezlivosť, Steven."

Luke a Steven, hoci synovia svojho otca, jasne sú, nakoniec, vystrašení zo svojej matky oveľa viac než ich otec a keď vidia ten jej pohľad v tých tmavohnedých očiach a to ako skoro strieľa iskry, je im jasné, že najlepšie urobia, keď to nechajú na pokoji.

Obaja prikývnu.

Hermiona zíza sem a tam medzi rovnakými šedými očami, meria ich, používa ich zatienenú mágiu, aby videla ich skutočné úmysly. Ani jedno z jej detí jej vďaka tomu nedokáže klamať.

Draco, ktorý pobavene sledoval manželkino dôkladné vyšľahanie jeho synov tým ostrým jazykom, kladie ruku na jej plece.

"Myslím, že to už pochopili, láska," pozrie sa znova na Luka a Stevena. "Správne chlapci?"

"Absolútne," Luke, ten bystrejší, vraví okamžite.

Steven súhlasne prikývne.

Hermiona sa ešte raz pozrie na svojich chlapcov a potom ten pohľad zjemnie na úsmev, keď kladie ruky na ich líca, jedna jemná ruka na každé líce, nežná, spôsobiaca, že jej chlapci opätujú úsmev.

"Mňa z vás dvoch raz porazí," povie potichu, jemne.

Chlapci, pod tým všetkým, milujú svoju matku a oprú sa na okamih do jej rúk, než si uvedomia, že majú šestnásť a nemali by také veci robiť, potom sa vystrú a ukročia, nasadzujú znova svoje malfoyovské tváre a otočia sa, aby sa porozprávali s tými peknými čarodejnicami za nimi.

Hermiona to vidí a jej úsmev narastie, potrasie hlavou a otočí sa späť k Dracovi. "V tých dvoch je tak veľa z teba."

Draco sa uškrnie. "To asi kvôli tomu ich tak veľmi miluješ."

Hermiona prevráti oči. "Nie, milujem ich, pretože musím."

Na to sa Dracov úsmev zmení na priezračný, jedna ruka sa zdvíha a zastrkáva tú kučeru, vždy tú istú kučeru, za jej ucho. "A mňa, mňa miluješ preto, lebo musíš?"

Hermione sa zachytí dych pri tom výraze na jeho tvári, výraze, ktorý sa jej nikdy nezunuje a ktorého sa nenabaží. Oči, ortuťové, tvár láskavá, nestrážená. Usmeje sa na neho. "Samozrejme," vraví potichu. "Nikdy neexistovala iná možnosť."

Tentoraz si stretnú v ústrety, aby sa pobozkali, biele vlasy a hnedé kučery sa prepletú, letmý dotyk pier, sľubov, myšlienok, pocitov, ktoré sa medzi nimi pohybujú.

Niekoľko ľudí je svedkom toho bozku a čudujú sa tej vášni, tak jasne podčiarknutej nežnosťou. Viac než jeden pár očí zaslzí pri tom pohľade, nepoznajúc celý príbeh, ale chápajúc na istej úrovni, že na ich dvadsiate výročie svadby je medzi nimi rovnako veľa lásky ako tými rokmi, keď Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy sledovali svitanie v tú ich prvú spoločnú noc.


End file.
